The Dressrosa Challenges
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Summary inside. Rated M for mature. Read and review and no flames, please. LuNa, ZoRo, implied SaVivi.
1. His Pace

One Piece: The Dressrosa Challenges

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Rita © Me

* * *

Summary- The Straw Hats continue their voyage through the New World…this time with some new friends (and an enemy) in tow! After negotiations with Law, Doflamingo is forced to give up his title as Warlord in exchange for Caesar Clown! The Straw Hats find themselves on an adventure in a country of passion, fairy tales…and toys? However, things might not go as easy as they had planned, especially when Luffy and Blizzard enter a tournament where the prize is the late Portgas D. Ace's Devil Fruit: the Flame-Flame Fruit!

* * *

BEFORE WE BEGIN, I just wanna say this: I know I said I'd wait, but then I decided to at least get SOME of this up before summer's end. This arc is a REAL LONG one, okay? And I might be really busy in the fall.

* * *

 **Ch. 1- His Pace**

When we last left the Straw Hat Pirates, Caesar had been abducted by a mysterious pirate known as Breed, who planned to turn all the world into animals using the SMILE Devil Fruits Caesar created and control them. However, Luffy, Law, Jupiter, Nami, Chopper, and Blizzard, along with the help of the Kung-Fu Dugong an his pirate crew of animals, make quick work of him. After parting ways with their new animal friends, the Straw Hats finally receive news of Donquixote Doflamingo's resignation from the Seven Warlords!

Now, all the world is an uproar. Even a great tidal wave that engulfs thee town starts off as a tiny ripple, lapping against the shore, unnoticed.

In one country, where explosions and cries of anger fill the atmosphere, two men are seen, trying contact someone on a Transponder Snail.

"Hey!" one man with a scar on his face shouted. "What does this mean for our weapons deal with the Donquixote Family?!"

"I'm trying to get in touch with them, I swear!" said another man with a bandana around his head. "But no one's picking up! What do we do?!"

"This all has to be a fucking joke! Without those weapons from Doflamingo, the war is lost!"

Outside…a huge war raged on. Men and even women fighting one another…and a little girl, her clothes tattered and full of holes, sobs as she holds her doll, unable to find her parents.

XXX

Somewhere on a snowy island, a familiar pink-haired woman is seen, sitting alone as she wears a brown, hooded coat…munching on a slice of pizza as she looks at the newspaper.

XXX

In a different town, the people are in an uproar about the news of Doflamingo's resignation.

"Those rookies from the Worst Generation are teaming up, now! You can't tell me he doesn't have something up his sleeve!"

XXX

In another part of the New World, Jimbei sits as he glares at the newspaper with shadowed eyes.

XXX

Somewhere else, a crew of pirates are also seen, panicking about the situation…but one with slicked-back hair remained surprisingly calm as he took a drag from his cigar.

"Doflamingo left the Seven Warlords!"

"But why?! Don't we have any more information?!"

"…Things are taking an interesting turn," said the mysterious, cigar-chomping man. "This is probably what you were saying two years ago…eh, Whitebeard?"

XXX

Meanwhile, at the Kidd Pirates hideout…

"HOW IN THE HELL DID WORD OF OUR ALLIANCE LEAK OUT?!" shouted "Scratchmen" Apoo. "JUST WHO THE FUCK IS THIS FREELANCE WRITER, ABSA?!"

"Anytime there's an exclusive scoop these days, he's behind it," said Basil Hawkins.

"I don't give a damn about the leak," said Eustass "Captain" Kidd, looking at the newspaper. "The real problem here is Straw Hat and Trafalgar! They're clearly after one of the Four Emperors, like us! The question is…which one?!"

XXX

In Dressrosa, the people are still gathered outside the palace, shouting out to Doflamingo.

"Your Majesty!"

"What's going on?!"

"Why did you resign from the Seven Warlords?!"

"Please, answer us!"

Inside the palace, Sugar squats in front of at least twenty Transponder Snails, which are ringing off the hook. Meanwhile, Doflamingo stands before the Transponder Snail that Law gave him.

"…Hey," he said with a toothy grin. "It's me…I quit the Seven Warlords."

XXX

The Straw Hats gasped as they heard Doflamingo's voice on the Transponder Snail.

"EEK!" Chopper cried. "IT'S HIM!"

"H-he actually picked up?!" Brook questioned.

"So that's Mister Mingo?" Aika asked, holding Robin's hand.

"Shhh~!" Usopp shushed. "E-e-everyone be quiet! He'll hear us!"

"HELLO?!" Luffy shouted, taking the receiver. "THIS IS MONKEY D. LUFFY, FUTURE PIRATE KING!"

"DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU TO BE QUIET?!" Usopp questioned, smacking Luffy in the back of his rubbery head.

"HEY, MINGO!" Luffy shouted. "So you're the guy who's in charge of this bastard, Caesar, huh?! The one who's been all kinds of messed-up shit to Brownbeard, those kids, AND my little sister, Aika, right?!"

"Luffy, don't tell him that!" Nami shouted. "Another thing! Stop cursing in front of Aika!"

"We're giving Caesar back, since that was our deal!" Luffy shouted. "But if you ever pull that kinda crap again, I'll kick your ass from here to Kingdom Come! YOU GOT IT?!"

A pause…but then Doflamingo was heard snickering.

" _What's with that snickering?"_ Blizzard asked with a sneer.

" **Straw Hat Luffy…I've been wondering what happened to you during those two years since your brother's tragic death. So tell me…where've you been?"**

"That's…none of your business!" Luffy answered. "Rayleigh told me not to say!"

" _HE ALSO TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION HIS NAME TO ANYONE SUSPICIOUS, YOU DUMBASS!"_ Blizzard shouted in comical anger.

" **Hehehehehe…Straw Hat…I've been eager to meet you,"** Doflamingo spoke. **"You see…it just so happens I have something for you…something that I reckon you'd be** _ **desperate**_ **to get your hands on."**

A pause…but then Luffy swallowed as his mouth started watering and his stomach began rumbling.

"H…hey," the Straw Hats Captain said. "Tell me…how good is that meat you've got, huh?!"

"Stop it, Straw Hat-ya!" Law shouted, pulling Luffy away. "Don't give him to his pace!"

"One chunks of meat…two chunks of meat…!" Luffy said, drooling.

"Snap out of it, Luffy!" Usopp shouted, shaking him and slapping him in the face. "It's Doflamingo's deadly Pace Attack!"

"Usopp, no!" Aika cried. "Stop it! Don't hit Big Brother!"

"Sorry, Aika, but it's the only way!" Usopp rebuked.

"Don't you try and change the subject, Joker!" Law barked. "We'll give back Caesar, as we agreed."

" **That's a smart move, for your own sake,"** Doflamingo spoke. **"If you try and run away on me after all this, even** _ **you**_ **know what kind of shit you'll be in if you do."**

"…Big Sis Nami," Aika said, nervously. "What does he mean?"

"I…I don't know, honey," Nami answered.

" **Now then,"** Doflamingo started, **"show me that my valuable business partner is unharmed."**

Law nodded before pointing the receiver at Caesar, who is still locked in a cage.

"JOKER!" Caesar cried. "I can't believe you actually resigned, all for little ol'-"

"Eight hours from now," Law started, "we will be at Greenbit, the lone island just north of Dressrosa! On the beach of the southeastern shore, _that_ is where we'll leave Caesar at 3 o'clock this afternoon. You may retrieve him at your leisure. There will be no further contact."

" **Hehehe…what a shame!"** Doflamingo spoke. **"I was actually hoping to share a drunk with, now that you're all grown up-"**

"QUICK! HANG UP!" Luffy shouted as he hung up the snail…his eyes turning into smoking slabs of meat. "Oh, man…that was close. We almost fell that 'pace' thing of his again."

"…Uh…Big Brother," Aika muttered. "Your eyes."

"Wait a minute!" Sanji exclaimed. "We didn't even specify the number of men he could bring!"

"Oh, crap, he's right!" Usopp cried. "What if he shows up with his entire crew?!"

"Even if he does," Law started, "it won't be a problem."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"For the purposes of the plan," Law explained, "handing over Caesar is already just a decoy."

"So what you're saying is that the plan is to destroy that SMILE Factory of his while he's busy with Caesar?" Usopp inquired.

"Exactly," Law said, Jupiter standing behind him. "The problem is we don't know where it could be."

"How hard could it be to find something so huge as a factory?" Franky asked. "It'll be SUPER obvious! One laser beam, and BLAM! It's gone!"

"YEAH, BOSS!" Usopp and Chopper cheered as they struck the "Franky Pose" together.

"However," Law started, "that was the only piece of information I couldn't glean."

"The factory must be important, right?" Aika asked.

"Yeah, there must be some kind of secret behind it," Nami added.

"Law- _dono_!" Kin'emon exclaimed. "You spoke of Greenbit, but-"

"Don't worry," Law assured. "We'll land the ship in Dressrosa."

"Hey, Traffy! Juppy!" Luffy said. "Have you ever been there before? Dressroba or whatever it is?"

"Dressroba?" Robin repeated, imagining an old woman in frilly dress.

"It's Dress _rosa_ ," Law corrected, "and no, we haven't."

" _Yeah, as far as we know, it's where he rules,"_ Jupiter added.

"In that case, we can think of a plan when we get there!" Luffy exclaimed, his hands behind his head in his usual devil-may-care style. "Shishishishi! I smell an adventure coming up!"

"Yeah! Adventure!" Aika exclaimed with Kumi barking in agreement. "I can't wait!"

"I hope we get to see that Wano place, too!" Luffy said.

"Idiot!" Law barked. "Don't go making decisions like that without making a plan first!"

"Hey, Sanji!" Luffy called as he ran to the kitchen. "I'm starving! What's for breakfast?!"

"Sandwiches," Sanji answered as he and the rest of the Straw Hats, plus Kin'emon and Momonosuke, followed.

"Ooh!" Chopper chirped. "Can I have a cotton candy sandwich?!"

"I'll have tea with mine," Robin added.

"And cola with mine!" Franky exclaimed.

"Can I have cookies with my sandwiches?" Aika asked.

"And I'll have milk with mine," Brook said.

" _I'll have me a peanut butter sandwich,"_ Blizzard added.

"What are these 'sandwiches' of which you speak?" Momonosuke asked, still in his Dragon Form.

A pause…but then Law seethed.

"I hate bread!" he shouted, only to gasp in comic shock.

"… _I guess Joker's pace isn't the only thing we need to worry about, huh?"_ Jupiter asked.

XXX

Later on, the Straw Hats and company are in the kitchen, feasting on Sanji's sandwiches. As they did, Kin'emon told them of how he came to Punk Hazard to rescue his son.

"You were chased, Mister Kin?" Aika asked, eating one of those cream-filled sandwich cookies. "How come?"

"Forgive me, O fair Princess Aika," Kin'emon answered, "but I cannot reveal why I was being chased, but for the record, I first took to the sea to reach a location known as Zou!"

"Zou?" Law repeated, eating onigiri while Jupiter ate a raw sheep's shank.

"Hmm?" Kin'emon hummed. "Do you happen to know of it, Law- _dono_?"

"It's probably a coincidence," Law said as Luffy leaned out front of him, grabbing himself a handful of sandwiches before sitting back down. "After handing over Caesar to Joker and destroying the SMILE Factory, Jupiter and I were heading for Zou next. The rest of our crew is there."

 **URP!** Brook let out a noisy belch, to Nami's irritation.

"Gross, Brook!" she shouted as she punched him in the face.

"Is this the truth?!" Kin'emon asked. "If that is the case, may I request that Momonosuke and I accompany you?!"

"Sure thing!" Luffy answered with his mouthful. "Then we can all go to Wano together, too!"

"Yeah! Let's go there next!" Aika said, giving a slice of ham from the sandwiches to Kumi.

"Wait a minute!" Law shouted. "Don't I get a say in this?!"

"There were once four of us, heading to Zou," Kin'emon explained. "3 samurai, myself included, and Momonosuke. However, fate cruelly shipwrecked us and only three of our group washed up Dressrosa."

"It was there that we were harangued by those Doflamingo vagabonds," said Momonosuke, "and I sought refuge by hiding on a most peculiar ship! On said ship, I met the children who were being taken to that accursed island, and before I knew it, the ship had set sail, taking me with it!"

A brief image of Momonosuke in his human form appears, standing at the back of the ship, waving out to Kin'emon.

" _Father!"_

" _AAH! Momonosuke!"_

"As I rushed after my son," Kin'emon continued, "my fellow samurai, Kanjuro, protected me and was taken prisoner!"

" _Go after Momonosuke!"_ a voice called in Kin'emon's memory. _"Spare me not a single thought!"_

"It was he who made it possible for me to track down Momonosuke!" Kin'emon exclaimed with tears in his eyes. "Therefore, I must return to Dressrosa and save him before all is lost! I am honor-bound to do so!"

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Franky and Chopper sobbed. "WHAT A MAN YOU ARE, KANJURO!"

"I'm in!" Luffy exclaimed. "Let's go save that guy!"

"Yeah!" Aika chirped. "Let's save him!"

"Now hold on!" Law shouted. "Don't lost sight of why we're really going there!"

XXX

Meanwhile, in the New World, close to the Red Line, where the new Marine HQ is located, Commodore Brannew is speaking with his Marine comrades about the recent news.

"The Seven Warlords of the Sea," he began, "are named so because there are only 7 in the world! They are pirates, chosen by the World Government and given license to pillage without retribution by the authorities, and in return, they must provide two things: overwhelming strength and great infamy! Their association with the Government is meant to serve as a threat to other pirates of the world! First, we have the World's Greatest Swordsman, Dracule 'Hawkeye' Mihawk. Next, we have the current King of Dressrosa and the so-called Champion of Evil, 'Heavenly Demon' Donquixote Doflamingo. Then, there is the Government's human weapon, Bartholomew Kuma 'the Tyrant'. Then, we have the reigning sovereign of Amazon Lily, 'Pirate Empress' Boa Hancock. Next, there is the member of the Worst Generation and mastermind behind the Rocky Port Incident, 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law. Then, there is commander-in-chief of the Pirate Temp Agency, the living legend, Buggy 'the Genius Jester'. Finally, there is the man I had previously described to you, which makes seven."

Everyone nodded their heads.

"However," Brannew spoke, "that was only until this morning! Doflamingo has now resigned from the Seven Warlords! Depending on what he's up to, Law's title may also be stripped! One of the 3 great powers alongside Marine Headquarters and the Four Emperors is teetering in the balance as we speak-"

"I know, Brannew."

"F-Fleet Admiral!" Brannew exclaimed…turning to face Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, formerly known as Admiral Akainu…the man who killed Ace, two years ago. For some reason, he gave off an ominous aura, one that made every single Marine in the room nervous.

It was possibly due to the fact that a certain Vice-Admiral had let a certain little Wolf Girl escape with her older half-brother and had yet to report.

"I will not allow Straw Hat or Trafalgar to get into any funny business under my nose!" he declared. "I already had Smoker down in G-5, screeching my off in his reported yesterday. We'll just sit back and watch for a full day…I've got Fujitora on the case."

Everyone gasped at this.

XXX

Back in Dressrosa, the people are still in an uproar, calling out to Doflamingo and asking questions as to why he resigned.

Inside the palace grounds, Baby-5, who has a small bandage on her face, walked around, as if looking for someone.

"Master Trebol?!" she called before she looked at Sugar. "Sugar, have you seen Master Trebol anywhere?"

"Nope," Sugar answered, eating grapes off her fingers.

"What do you supposed the Young Master's plans are?" asked Jora.

"If the Marines invade, then I'll be rarin' for a fight!" exclaimed Machvise.

"As in all matters," Lao G spoke, "just follow the Young Master's lead."

At that moment, Baby-5 spotted someone, sticking to the clock tower.

"Oh, there you are, Trebol!" she called.

"Hey there, Baby-5!" called Trebol a bedraggled, literally slimy looking man with his black hair in a bowl haircut. On his face is a pair of tiny sunglasses and a flat, runny nose, as well as a tiny stitched-up scar on his right eyebrow. His teeth are rounded with little gaps in between each of them. His coat, which is a light blue with navy blue ring patterns on it, looked as just slimy as him, and in his hand is a golden scepter with a club suit design.

"Get down here!" Baby-5 called, and Trebol soon landed with a squelching **SPLAT!**

"Behehehehehe!" he laughed. "The kingdom sure is in a panic! More than likely, the rest of the world is in an uproar, too!" He then got all up in Baby-5's face. "By the way, Baby-5, I hear someone lost yet _another_ fiancé! Behehehehehe!"

"Get your snot-nose outta my face, you slimy swine!" Baby-5 barked. "How many times are you gonna keep rubbing that in my face?! So fucking persistent!"

"Persistent, am I?" Trebol asked. "I'm persistent, but what?! Are you trying to say you're falling for me? Is that it?!"

"Shut your pie hole, you slime ball!" shouted Baby-5. "The Young Master is calling you! He wants the you-know-what! Now get away from me, you fucking pig!"

"Ah, why don't you just stop picking men Doffy will get rid of and just marry me instead?" Trebol asked. "Just kidding! BEHEHEHEHEHE!"

A pause…but then Baby-5 turned to Trebol with a blush on her face.

"He…needs me…?!" she whispered.

"CUT THAT OUT!" Jora and Lao-G shouted.

XXX

Inside the throne…four thrones in a dark hallway: a clubs suit throne, a heart suit throne, a diamond suit throne, and a spade suit throne. Doflamingo stands in front of a window with Rita at his side, purring as he pets her. Outside, they could hear the roaring cheers of people.

"The coliseum is booming as always…thanks to you, Diamante," said Doflamingo.

"Nonsense," said a voice. "It is a product of your charismatic royal lead, Doffy."

"No, no," Doflamingo answered. "It's all due to your skill."

"Oh, stop treating me like some kind of hero."

"You _are_ a hero."

"No, seriously. Please, stop."

"All right. I take it back-"

"IF YOU SO INSIST, THEN FINE! I ADMIT IT!" the voice suddenly boomed. "YES, I _AM_ THE HERO OF THE COLISEUM!"

Just then, **BLORP!** A bluish blob fell from the ceiling and landed in front of Doflamingo.

"Hey, hey, hey!" exclaimed Trebol as he got in Doflamingo's face. "I brought you the you-know-what, Doffy!"

"You and your snot-nose are too close, Trebol," Doflamingo growled.

"I'm too close…but?!" Trebol asked.

"Just give it to me and sit down, already," Doflamingo ordered.

"Hey!" Trebol said as he gave Doflamingo a small chest, and then sat down in the clubs suit throne.

"Once he learns I have this," Doflamingo started, "Straw Hat Luffy will be hell-bent on getting his hands on it and that alliance that he and Law have set up will just turn out to be a set of shackles!"

He then approached the figure sitting in the diamond suit throne.

"Diamante…I entrust this to you," he spoke.

"Wait a second, Doffy!" said Diamante. "I can't take this!"

"But I want you to have it."

"Stop it. Don't treat me like I'm some kind of a genius!"

"But only a genius like you can keep it."

"I mean it. Please, stop."

"Fine. I take it back-"

"IF YOU SO INSIST, THEN FINE!" Diamante shouted again. "I ADMIT IT! I _AM_ A GENIUS! THAT'S RIGHT! AND WHEN THAT STRAW HAT SCUMBAG COMES LOOKING FOR IT, HE'LL BE IN FOR ONE HELL OF A SHOCK!"

Doflamingo snickered as he opened the chest…and took out a peculiar-looking fruit…a peculiar-looking, orange, flame-like fruit.

"There's no way that Straw Hat won't come for it," Doflamingo said. "This…is the Flame-Flame Fruit, the power of his late brother! He'll tear apart anyone who tries to get to it before he does!"

He then snickered some more before letting out a loud cackle.

XXX

Meanwhile, the Straw Hat Crew observes the island's silhouette…

"Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed. "Check it out!"

"It's huge!" Aika said, sitting on Luffy's shoulders.

"What's up with that brawny-looking island?!" Franky asked, heaving his arms.

"This is it!" Luffy shouted. "We made it! It's Dressrosa!"

"Don't shout, moron!" Usopp barked. "What if Doflamingo hears?!"

"He won't hear us, idiot," Zoro said. "We're too far away."

' _So damn paranoid,'_ Blizzard thought.

"Stay strong, Kanjuro!" Kin'emon called out. "I shall rescue you, posthaste!"

Before the _Sunny_ , there is an island, surrounded by huge, rocky cliffs, and beyond that, the crew could make out the silhouettes of buildings in the distance.

This is the Island of Passion of Love…Dressrosa.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!

Oh, and I'll do Wake Up and Hard Knock Days another day.


	2. The Island of Passion, Love, and Toys

**Ch. 2- The Island of Passion, Love, and Toys**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Rita © Me

* * *

At the coast of Dressrosa, the _Thousand Sunny_ has finally made landfall, and the Straw Hats, plus Law and Jupiter, have disembarked.

"WE'RE HERE!" Luffy shouted. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Luffy, how many times do I have to tell you to stop with that shouting?!" Usopp questioned. "We're in enemy territory!"

"OW!" Franky exclaimed. "I'm feeling SUPER this week! I'm in fine condition to find me some factories and blow 'em to smithereens!"

"How are we supposed to find it, anyway?" Aika asked.

"Ooh! I have an idea!" Luffy piped up.

A moment later, the Straw Hat Captain is sitting on a straining Momonosuke's back.

"Fly, Momo, fly!" he exclaimed.

"Cease and desist!" Momonosuke snapped. "Remove thy buttocks from my backside, at once! I cannot fly and I will not venture onto this land! Father has forbade it!"

"What are you talking about, man?" Luffy asked as he got off Momonosuke. "You so did fly! Blizzard, Aika, tell 'em!"

"It's true! He really did fly!" Aika chimed in. "We were there!"

"He flew without wings?" Chopper asked. "But how?"

"I told you, already!" Momonosuke barked. "I do not remember such a thing happening! Also, even if I did fly…"

In his mind, he saw a shadowy hand reach out to grab him.

"I…I shall _never_ do such a terrifying thing again! I SHALL NOT FLY!"

"So…what you're saying is you're scared of heights?" Luffy asked.

 **CHOMP!** Momonosuke bit down on his head in comical anger!

"YOWCH!" Luffy cried. "LEMME GO, YOU LITTLE TURD!"

"How DARE you speak such insolence, you ape!" Momonosuke shouted. "A warrior fears NOTHING!"

"I SAID LEMME GO, DAMN YOU!" Luffy shouted as he socked Momonosuke in the jaw, and soon, the two began to tussle in a comedic fashion, creating a large dust cloud around.

"So what if you're a warrior?!" Luffy questioned. "I'm gonna be the next Pirate King, one day, so THERE!"

"Poppycock!" Momonosuke shouted. "In that case, I will one day rise to become the next shogun of Wano Country!"

"What was that, you slimy little perverted eel?!"

"Bow before me, you disgusting ape!"

"Remember, Luffy," Brook said. "He's only eight years old."

"Cease and desist, Momonosuke!" Kin'emon ordered, causing the two to stop fighting. "Forgive the boy's impudence, Luffy- _dono_. Though he is but a child, Momonosuke is still a warrior of Wano. He is taught to have pride! But then, the way you bicker with a child of only eight years is most unbecoming."

"Whatever," Luffy said. "I just hate cowards, okay?" He then blew a raspberry at Momonosuke, who blew one back at him.

"I told you to cease this!" Kin'emon shouted, causing the Dragon-Boy to flinch. He was about to use this as an excuse to go and bury his face in Nami's cleavage again…but an ominous glare from Luffy stopped him.

"That's what I thought, you little turd," Luffy hissed.

"Let's get moving," Franky answered. "How are those disguises coming along, Kin'emon?"

"Ah, yes," Kin'emon answered. "The people of Dressrosa wear clothes of his like."

He then showed a picture of a man wearing a black suit…and next to him was a drawing of a woman with nothing on her at all, except for fig leaves around her waist.

"I will transform you accordingly, so that we may pass unnoticed!" the samurai exclaimed with a blush on his face.

"HELL TO THE FUCK NO!" Nami shouted as she hit Kin'emon on the head.

"Hey, Nami- _ya_ ," Law said, holding up a small scrap of paper. "Here. Take this."

"What's that?" Nami asked.

"My Vivre Card," Law answered. "It points to Zou, the island we spoke of earlier. If anything should happen to us, you should head there."

"Got it," Nami said.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Usopp piped up. "Isn't there something we should know, too?!"

"Dunno," Law answered.

Behind him, Luffy and Momonosuke, now back in human form, are squabbling again. It seemed the latter had managed to hit the former in his…crown jewels, so to speak.

"Here," Law said as he laid down another slip of paper, which was dirty and torn up, so it had to be taped together, and there was even an ink paw print in the corner, left behind by a certain polar bear. "This is a map that my crew drew up for me."

"Oh, god, it's awful!" Nami exclaimed.

"We should be around here," Law said, pointing to the map. "The team that's going to deliver Caesar will travel through Dressrosa and cross the long bridge heading north to Greenbit."

"So why can't we just go on the ship?!" Usopp asked.

"Apparently, you can't there by water," Law answered.

"Sounds like fun," Robin mused.

"J-just make it a safe trip!"

"Okay, then," Law said. "The ones who deliver Caesar are Long Nose- _ya_ , Nico- _ya_ , Jupiter, and me. Nami- _ya_ , the skeleton, and Raccoon Dog- _ya_ stay here to guard the ship, and keep an eye on the kids."

"I do hope that Kanjuro is alive and well," Momonosuke said, worriedly.

"Wait a minute!" Nami said. "Are you saying the enemy might come after us on the ship!?"

"We're not safe here?!" Brook questioned.

"Well, this is the enemy's home base, isn't it?" Chopper asked. "Luckily, will be here, too, so…" he trailed off when he saw that Sanji, as well as Luffy, Zoro, Franky, Blizzard, Kin'emon, Aika, and Kumi had vanished. "W-wait, where's Sanji!?"

"Where did Luffy and the others go?!" Brook asked.

"A-Aika and Kumi aren't here either!" Nami cried.

"What the hell!?" Law questioned. "Are they stupid?! They're the centerpiece of the plan!"

"But what about us?!" Chopper asked. "Who's gonna protect US?!"

XXX

Meanwhile, there is a huge, bustling city, decorated with tiled rooftops and exotic, tropical flora. The citizens are dressed up in fancy clothing, and the sound of flamenco music fills the air. This is the City of Dressrosa.

Those who visit this land may find their hearts enthralled by a number of things. For one, the fields of beautiful, fragrant flowers, as well as the smells of gourmet food…

"Mmm…that smells good!" Luffy said, his mouth watering and his stomach rumbling.

"I'll say it does!" Franky agreed.

"Not a bad place," Zoro added.

" _You can say that again, pal,"_ Blizzard piped up.

For another, the tireless gyrations of their ladies' passionate dances in the streets.

"WHOO!" Sanji whooped, watching some dancer girls. "Look at 'em go!"

In addition to that…

"Hey! Come back here with that!"

 **WOOF! WOOF! WOOF-WOOF-WOOF!**

The group turned…and saw a dog, running by while holding something in his mouth. It looked like…an arm, only there seemed to be cotton coming out of it…and behind him, there was actually a life-sized doll, chasing him with one arm missing.

"Mario!" he shouted. "Gimme back my arm, right now! Come on, be a good boy! The cotton will fall out!"

But the dog wouldn't give it back…and Luffy and the others still watched in shock.

"Was that…a doll?!" Luffy asked.

Just then, a toy marionette soldier with a tin drum appeared, out of the blue, tangled up in his own strings.

"Hello there!" he said. "I'm a soldier! What's this? You seem familiar, friend. Have we met before? I think I might've seen your face from somewhere…ah, yes! From this morning's paper! I-"

 **THUNK!** He tripped on his own strings and fell to the cobblestone ground.

"Oh, dearest me!" he cried. "Tangled again!"

"…Living toys?!" Luffy asked.

"Do me a favor, won't you?" the soldier asked. "Please, help me get untangled!"

That's right. Another source of delight to travelers in this land is the stunning sight of living, breathing, life-sized toys, naturally co-existing with the people.

"There are living toys here?!" Aika asked, causing the group to jump as they finally noticed her and Kumi standing behind them.

"P-Princess Aika?!" Kin'emon questioned.

"What are you doing here?!" Luffy asked. "You and Kumi are supposed to be on the ship!"

" _Don't look at me!"_ Kumi said. _"It was Aika's idea! I wanted to stay, but she says, 'Oh come on, Kumi! It'll be an adventure!'"_

"Hey! You said you wouldn't tattle!" Aika said.

" _Luffy, they're here now,"_ Blizzard said. _"We can't send them back, so I guess we're stuck with them."_

"I don't mind," Luffy said. "Besides, this is a good chance for me and Aika to bond some more!"

"Yay!" Aika cheered.

"This isn't a bonding trip!" Zoro retorted, but all of a sudden, an ear-piercing scream fills the air.

"Oh, dear god!"

"Someone, come quick! A man's been stabbed!"

"Oh, dear," said the toy soldier. "Not again."

"Not again?" Zoro repeated. "What do you mean? Is there some sort of serial killer on the loose?"

"Oh, not at all," the soldier answered. "You see, the women in this country are so passionate in their romantic travails that if they're cheated on by their lovers, jealously leads them to stab people."

"Shit, that's scary!" Zoro cried.

"Hey! Don't curse in front of Aika!" shouted Luffy.

This is the island of passion, love, and toys, and its port town is called Acacia.

"So there are living, breathing toys here, huh?" Luffy asked. "Looks pretty cool to me!"

 **GRRROOOOOOOWWL!**

"But first, let's get some food. I'm starving!"

XXX

Later on, the Factory Destruction & Samurai Rescue Team, consisting of Luffy, Zoro, Franky, Blizzard, Kin'emon, Aika, and Kumi, are now in a restaurant. However, to keep from getting noticed, they are now in disguise, wearing black suits (Luffy was actually wearing a navy blue shirt with sunflowers), bowler hats, and sunglasses, as well as fake bears. Even Blizzard had on the same outfit. Aika, on the other hand, wore a dark red shirt with black polka dots and a white skirt with light blue frills, similar to the outfits that the dancer girls wear. She even had a dark red cowgirl hat, which is now hanging on a string around her neck.

"I do not believe that we should fritter away the time here!" Kin'emon whispered.

"Take it easy there, man," Franky said. "The clock may be ticking, but we're better off gaining info than just running around blindly with chickens with our heads cut off."

"Ugh…!" Luffy groaned, his stomach making noises. "I don't care about any of that! I just need something to eat before my tummy caves in!"

" _Don't you ever worry about anything than your stomach?!"_ Blizzard asked.

"Hey," Sanji chimed in. "Don't you think it's pretty weird, though?"

"What's weird?" Aika asked, drinking some juice.

"Think about it," Sanji said. "The guy who was king of this place just resigned from his throne, right? If that's the case, this place should've been in outright chaos by now."

"You think they haven't heard yet?" Zoro asked.

"Nah, can't be," Franky said.

"Why don't we just ask someone?" Luffy inquired as he tried to reach over to an old man. "Hey, dude- UGH!"

"DON'T, YOU IDIOT!" Sanji barked, slamming the heel of his shoe into Luffy's skull. "Don't you get it?! YOUR ugly mug was on the FRONT PAGE today!"

" _He's right, Luffy,"_ Blizzard said. _"We can't just go around asking people, especially if they know who we are. We'll be hauled off to the Marines before we can so much as put up a fight!"_

"Here you are! Your long-awaited food is here! Or not!"

The group turned to see a toy monkey, holding plates of steaming hot food.

"Ooh! That looks yummy!" Aika exclaimed.

"Finally!" Luffy exclaimed, drooling.

"Here you are!" the monkey said as he set down the plates. "We have for you Dress-Shrimp Paella, Rose-Squid Ink Pasta, and finally, a Gazpacho with Fairy Pumpkin! Enjoy, or not!"

Within seconds, Luffy began to scarf down the pasta. Aika had herself some of the paella, sneaking some bites to Kumi, who sat under the table.

"Hey, bud," said Sanji. "What's a Fairy Pumpkin?"

"Ah, yes," the monkey said, clanging his cymbals. "In this land, many still believe the legends of fairies, or not. In essence, we have fairies, or maybe not."

"Fairies?!" Aika asked with a look of whimsy.

"There are fairies here?" Sanji asked. "Kinda hard to believe."

"Yes, quite mysterious, isn't it?" the monkey asked…seeming to sweat nervously. "It's been that way for hundreds of years. Enjoy your time, travelers, but be careful…or not."

"Uh…I think you're the only mysterious one here," Sanji quipped.

"He's…kinda scaring me," Aika added.

" _Me, too,"_ Kumi added, eating some pasta that fell on the floor from Luffy's plate.

Just then, the group heard a bit of a ruckus going on behind them.

"Hahahahaha!"

"Oh, dear! Missed again!"

"What's that noise?" Luffy asked.

Franky looked back and saw a bunch of men, standing around a roulette table.

"Seems like that roulette table's the source of all the noise," Franky noted.

"Yeah," Zoro added, "and it looks like a couple of smalltime thugs are bleeding a _blind_ man dry."

" _Oh, that's just sad,"_ Blizzard said.

At the roulette table, a bunch of men wearing black suits are seen, standing around an older man with an X-shaped scar on his forehead which extended over his eyes, showing his blindness, and he also had a scruffy goatee and mustache. He wore some kind of white robe around him, but he also had on a purple yukata underneath.

"Come on, white!" he urged as the roulette kept spinning. "Come on!"

"We'll see about that!" said a thug wearing a black horned mask.

Soon, the ball landed in a white slot.

"Well?" the blind man asked. "Where'd it land?!"

"15 black!" the masked man answered.

"What?!" the blind man asked before he spun the roulette again. "Dammit! Well, I'll bet on black this time!"

This time, the ball landed in a black space.

"Ah, what a shame!" the masked man said with a wicked smirk. "It's white this time!"

The patrons looked on with disgusted looks.

"Such shameful behavior."

"I'll say. Those guys are a disgrace to the Donquixote name!"

"Today just isn't my day, I guess," the blind old codger said.

"Now, if you don't mind," said the masked thug, "we'll be collecting your wager."

"What's the call, old man?" asked another thug. "Gonna give up for the day?"

"Man, we make such a killing when Buffalo's not here!" whispered one more.

"Hold it!" the blind old man exclaimed. "One last! I'll put everything in the pot!"

"That's the spirit!" said the masked thug. "I like your spunk, old man! Tell you what. We'll raise you all of _our_ cash, too! Winner takes all, and we'll settle this like men!"

"Really?" asked the blind old man. "I-in that case, I'll take white!"

"You're on!" said the thug. "We'll take black!"

Soon, the roulette started spinning again.

"Come on, white!" the blind man urged. "Please, white!"

Soon, the ball landed in the 27 white space.

"Well?" the blind man asked. "Where'd it land?!"

"Well, I hate to break it to you, old-timer," the thug grinned, "but it's-"

"It's white!"

The thugs gasped as they turned to see Luffy, who is munching on the Ink Squid Pasta.

"What the-!?" the thug questioned. "Who the fuck are you?!"

"The ball landed in a white space," Luffy said, eating the paste. "The blind old dude won, fair and square."

"Look closer, kid!" shouted the hug. "It's on black! And this is none of your business!"

Everyone watched in shock at Luffy's intervention of the game.

"Who is that bearded kid?!"

"Doesn't he know who he's dealing with?!"

Sanji, Zoro, Franky, and Blizzard just groaned.

"There he goes again," Sanji muttered.

"You mean he does this often?" Aika asked.

" _Yeah, Aika, he does,"_ Blizzard answered.

"Boy…" said the blind man. "Is it true? Did I really win? Whoever you are, thank you so much for your kindness!"

"No problem, buddy," Luffy answered. "Just called it like I saw it. So, congrats to ya! By the way, judging by that scar on your head, you look pretty tough-"

"HEY!" shouted the lead thug. "Don't you ignore me! You just went and stuck your nose where it doesn't belong, kid!"

Then, he and this lackeys charged at Luffy, drawing their swords.

"If I say it turned up black, then the call is black!" the lead thug shouted. "He can't see anyway! What difference does it make?! Now get your ass outta here before you ruin anything else for us!"

"Big Brother, look out!" Aika cried.

" _I can't look!"_ Kumi added, covering her eyes.

" _Hang on, Luffy!"_ Blizzard shouted as he ran towards him, when suddenly, the blind old man stood up, holding a wooden stick.

"Not good!" he shouted. "My friend, you better get out of the way! I'll have to send these men to hell!"

He then pulled on the top of the stick…revealing a blade inside. All of a sudden, the thugs froze in place…and then, they were suddenly pinned to the floor by an unseen force!

"W-what the?!" the lead thug questioned. "What's going on?! I-I can't move! It feels like I'm being crushed by something!"

 **CRIK! CRAK! CRRRRUUUUUNNNCH!** A huge hole appeared in the floor, and the thugs fell right through, screaming!

"What in the hell?!" Sanji questioned. "Who the hell is that guy?!"

"W-w-w-what did he just do?!" Aika asked, hiding behind Blizzard.

"Holy shit!" Luffy cried. "What a hole!"

The old man soon sheathed his blade before walking away.

"Not having a sight is a blessing," he said. "The world of men…is full of filthy things not worth laying eyes upon."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

You're probably wondering why Sanji didn't react to Kin'emons drawing, right? Well, before the events of Dressrosa, Nami and Luffy were woking on Sanji becoming a one-woman man. My friend, gamePsycho11 suggested it become a story, so I might work on that when I find the time.

Anyway, review, please!


	3. The Corrida Coliseum

**Ch. 3- The Corrida Coliseum**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Rita © Me

* * *

The patrons of the restaurant started in shocked at the gaping crater that had been made in the floor. At the very bottom, they saw the masked thug and his goons, very much injured, but surprisingly still alive and twitching. As the crowd murmured amongst each other about what just happened, the blind old man that seemed to create the hole just nonchalantly walked away, tapping his cane against various objects to make sure he didn't bump into anything beforehand.

"Just who the hell is that guy…?!" whispered a man with a pompadour.

"W-w-what just happened?!" Aika asked.

"I'll tell you what happened," said Sanji. "That guy's got Devil Fruit Powers."

"Yeah," Zoro concurred, "but what kind?"

"Sorry for the mess, proprietor," spoke the blind old codger, placing a slip of paper on the proprietor's desk. "Send the repair bill _here_."

"S-sure," the proprietor said as he looked down at the note, only for his eyes to nearly bug right out of his skull. "W-w-what in the world?! H-hey, wait! Are you from-"

"So long," the old man said as he opened the door.

"You're real tough, old guy!" Luffy exclaimed. "What's your name, anyway?!"

The old man just chuckled and said, "I have a feeling that _not_ saying that would be better off for the both of us."

Luffy and his group looked at him, perplexed as the old man left, but not long after, they heard an odd thumping sound, followed by a yelp.

"Hey! Watch it, old man!"

"Ah. My apologies."

Soon after, Aika approached Luffy and held his hand.

"I don't know why," she said, "but I'm really scared."

" _Yeah…that guy creeps me out,"_ agreed Kumi.

" _Yeah,"_ Blizzard added as he came to stand beside Luffy. _"What the hell was he talking about, 'for the both of us'?"_

"Is he infamous criminal or something?" Sanji asked.

Just then, everyone starts clamoring.

"Hey! My bag's missing!"

"ACK! My watch is gone, too!"

"Where's my wallet?! It was in my back pocket, I swear!"

"Oh, no! My jacket's been stolen!"

"AAH! My purse!"

"It must've been during that blast of dust!"

"Hold up!" Sanji called. "Do you mean that old man was a pickpocket or something?!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Zoro questioned. "ONE'S MISSING!"

"What's wrong, Zoro- _dono_?" asked Kin'emon.

"One of my swords is gone, that's what!" Zoro shouted as he pointed to his swords. Look! _Shuusui_ is gone!"

"HARK!" Kin'emon cried. "THE TREASURE OF WANO HAS VANISHED?!"

"Oh, dear," said a toy marionette. "Looks like we've all been had, again. A fairy must've come and snatched them right from under our noses."

"Fairy?!" Zoro repeated. "Is that the name of the bastard who stole my sword?!"

"No, no," said the marionette. "Fairies are fairies and nothing else. Just laugh it off and forget it ever happened. Invisible fairies have protect Dressrosa since the long-distant past! Why they get into mischief, there's no choice but to turn a blind eye."

Soon after, everyone started shrugging and laughing like nothing happened.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Zoro barked. "We can't just act like nothing happened!"

"Precisely!" Kin'emon agreed. "That sword is a national treasure of Wano Country!"

"Uh, no," Zoro answered. "It's _my sword!_ "

"It never belonged to you!" Kin'emon barked.

"So there really are fairies here?" Aika asked, wistfully.

"Hell no!" Zoro barked. "I don't believe in this 'fairies' bullshit!"

"Hey! I said no cursing in front of Aika!" Luffy shouted.

"And just so we are clear," Kin'emon interjected, "I shall one day duel you, Zoro- _dono_ , and reclaim _Shuusui_ in the name of Wano Country, where it belongs!"

"Hmph!" Zoro scoffed. "Fine! And I'll defend my right to own it!"

Just then, the green-haired swordsman tensed up before he spotted something out of the corner of his eye: a bag full of various items being dragged by an unseen force…and _Shuusui_ had been tied to it, but now, it was blocking the way out.

"Aha!" Zoro exclaimed. "Looks like you got a little too greedy…fairy!"

With that, he dashed off after the perpetrator.

"Come back here with my sword!" he shouted.

"YIKES!" cried a toy lion as he jumped away. "Watch it, man!"

"Hey, Zoro!" Luffy called. "Where you goin', man?!"

"Get back here, you Moss-headed dumb-ass!" Sanji shouted as he chased after Zoro. "We don't have time to let you go wandering around all over this goddamn city!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Luffy said as he was about to join in the chase. "This looks like fun!"

" _OH NO YOU DON'T!"_ Blizzard shouted as he grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Wait for me!" Kin'emon cried as he followed after Zoro and Sanji. "None shall abscond with the national treasure of Wano!"

With that, they all ran outside, nearly trampling some other customers.

"Blizzard, let go of me!" Luffy shouted. "Come on!"

"Hold it, Luffy!" Franky exclaimed. "I think Snowy's got the right idea, here!"

"He does?" Aika asked, tilting her head.

"Given the current cast," Franky began, "I know gotta step up for the for the group. You just leave things to ol' Franky here!"

"Eh?" Luffy muttered.

XXX

Later on, in the city…

"Just as I thought. You're one of Doflamingo's thugs!"

 **THWAM!**

"EEEP!"

It is revealed that Luffy, Franky, Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi had found the masked thug from earlier and are now interrogating him the only way they knew how: through intimidation.

"But that's not gonna scare the likes of us," said Franky, "so start talking, pal!"

"Yeah! Spill the beans!" Aika added before she looked up at Luffy. "How am I doing, Big Brother?"

"…Why must you be so adorable?" Luffy whispered.

"I already told you guys!" the thug cried. "All I remember is being order to chase some samurai dudes, but I swear, I don't how we caught them or where they are now! And I absolutely have no idea what this SMILE thing you're talking about is!"

"So you're saying you know absolutely nothing about the SMILE?!" Franky asked.

"Not a bit, I'm telling ya!" the thug answered. "I don't know anything about no factory, either! Who the hell are you guys, anyway?!"

"Huh…you'd think even his own people would know about it," Luffy said.

"If that's the case, then tell me where to find someone more important!" Franky shouted. "You're probably just too low on the ladder."

"Everyone's busy today!" the thug answered. "I don't know where to find 'em! They called me out to the coliseum like everyone else! See for yourself! Practically everyone's heading there!" He then gasped. "W-wait! That's it! If you're looking for the executives, just head to the coliseum!"

"The coliseum?" Franky and Luffy repeated.

"What's a coliseum?" Aika asked.

" _It's like a big arena where people gather to watch some kind of event,"_ Blizzard answered. _"Normally, some kind of fight."_

"There's a real big even going on today!" said the thug. "All the family executives should be in attendance! For some reason, the Young Master, Doflamingo, is offering one hell of a prize! I couldn't believe my eyes! Any man would want it!"

"Hold it!" Luffy said. "You mean…that really amazing meat that Mingo was talking about earlier?!"

"Or cookies?!" Aika asked.

"All he said was that you'd want it," said Franky.

" _Also,"_ Kumi began, _"Aika, I don't think this Mingo guy is gonna give away cookies."_

"Probably because he's just a big cookie hog," Aika pouted.

XXX

Meanwhile, somewhere in the center of town, there stands a humongous coliseum, at least 4 stories tall. Outside, a large crowd of both humans and toys alike have gathered and are beginning to enter.

This is the Corrida Coliseum, and right now, a big event is soon to take place here.

Outside the walls, a bunch of kids are seen yelping and running away.

"Aww, c'mon, Thunder Soldier!"

"Yeah! Let us into the coliseum! We wanna see the fight!"

"Begone with you all!" shouted a shadowy figure, holding a rifle. "This is no show for children! You should not se people slaughtering one another, so go home!"

 **POP-POP!** The rifle was fired, and the children ran away in fright.

" **Ladies and gentlemen, toys and dolls!"** announced the chairman from inside the coliseum. **"This is no mere event…this is a** _ **scandal!**_ **"**

XXX

A tall, stout man wearing golden armor, a red plume on his helmet, and long, brown hair that extended halfway down a red cape.

Behind him stood two voluptuous and barely clothed women.

" **This is Gyatts, your host and chairman of the Corrida Coliseum!"** the man shouted. **"His Majesty, King Donquixote Doflamingo, has provided a most stunning prize all for this very day! The man who perished in the Paramount War, 2 years ago, the 2** **nd** **Division Commander of the infamous Whitebeard Pirates and son of the previous King of the Pirates, Portgas. D Ace! His flaming fists punched through battleships and transformed towns into burning cinders!"**

The crowd that sits in the stands gasped in shock.

" **That terrible power has now returned to the world in the form of a Devil Fruit once again! BEHOLD!"**

He then pulled away a tarp, revealing a glass case…with the Flame-Flame Fruit inside.

" **The winner of today's battle will be granted this forbidden fruit! A fruit of the Logia Family, the most powerful of all known Devil Fruits! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you…THE FLAME-FLAME FRUIT!"**

Soon, the audience burst into roaring cheers!

" **The coliseum is packed today with mighty warriors from all over the New World, summoned by His Majesty! But we dare not hand over this fabulous prize to just anyone! If they seek the most valuable of rewards, they must** _ **earn**_ **it! The guardians are not our ordinary gladiators! Defending today's prize will be…FROM THE DONQUIXOTE FAMILY!"**

Hearing that caused the audience members to cheer, and some of the girls screamed almost in ecstasy.

" **We have…Senor Pink!"**

The girls screamed again at this.

" **Dellinger!"**

"OH, YEAH!"

"DELLINGER'S MY BOY!"

" **Lao G!"**

"YEAH~!"

"WHOO-HOO!"

" **Machvise!"**

"WHOO-WHOO-WHOO-WHOO~!"

" **And of course…everyone's favorite…the Hero of the Coliseum, your friend and mine…MISTERRR DIA~MANTE~!"**

The crowd burst into even more cheers again!

"DIAMANTE!"

"OH, MY GOD, I LOVE YOU!"

"MARRY ME, DIAMANTE!"

"Let's get this event started!"

"Yeah! I wanna see some blood!"

In the audience…the blind old man from before quietly sits in the stands.

XXX

"You're not serious, are you?!" Franky asked.

"You kidding?!" asked the masked thug. "The Young Master would never lie about something like this!"

Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi all looked at Luffy, who seemed to be shaking slightly.

"B…Big Brother?" Aika asked.

" _Luffy?"_ Kumi asked.

" _Luffy…"_ Blizzard muttered, worriedly.

A pause…but then Luffy slowly raised his sunglasses.

"…Ace's…Devil Fruit…?!" he whispered.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Damn, I don't know why in the hell I took my sweet time with this.

Sorry, it's so short, but then again, pretty much all the manga pages are short. I might take a few clips from the anime, here and there, though.

Review, please!


	4. Waiting Room

**Ch. 4- Waiting Room**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Rita © Me

* * *

"What's the Flame-Flame Fruit?" Aika asked.

"Ha! 'What's the Flame-Flame Fruit', she asks!" the thug asked. "What a naïve little brat! The Flame-Flame Fruit was once the Devil Fruit power of the once-great Portgas D. 'Fire Fist' Ace!"

Aika gasped quietly gasped at this.

"It's impossible for the same Devil Fruit to exist _twice_ at one time," the thug explained. "However, if the owner of the fruit's power dies, that fruit will reappear somewhere else in the world. After Fire Fist's death, the Flame-Flame Fruit has grown anew and the Young Master has tracked it down!"

Luffy seethed and clenched his fists at them.

"Personally I think it's kinda heartless for him to use a Logia Fruit as a mere prize for his business!" the thug exclaimed. "Think of how my life would change if I had that power for myself-"

"No way in hell am I gonna let you get to eat it!" Luffy barked.

"EEP!" the thug yelped. "W-why not?!"

"Because _I'm_ taking it!" Luffy shouted. "I'm taking the Flame-Flame Fruit!"

"Eh?!" the thug questioned.

"Hey, Franky! Do you wanna eat it!?" Luffy asked.

"No thanks," Franky said. "I'd rather keep my ability to swim."

"Blizzard, what about you?!" Luffy asked.

" _Same as Franky,"_ Blizzard answered. _"I'd rather swim, thanks."_

"Aika?!" Luffy asked.

"Uh…Big Brother, I can already turn into a wolf, remember?" Aika asked.

"Oh, yeah," Luffy realized. "Well, what about you, Kumi?!"

" _No thanks,"_ Kumi answered. _"I'm good."_

"Well, I can't eat it, because I already have my Gum-Gum Fruit powers," Luffy said, "but I don't want anyone else having Ace's powers!"

" _I get it, now,"_ Blizzard said, understanding. _"You just want it as a memento of Fire Fist, am I right?"_

"Yeah! What you said!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Based on how Doflamingo was teasing you earlier this morning, it could be a trap," Franky said.

"If it's a trap, then what do we do?" Aika asked.

"Well, all I can say is this," Franky answered. "If this is your chance, Luffy, then don't miss it!"

" _For once, I agree,"_ Blizzard said. _"You let this opportunity pass by, you'll regret it forever."_

" _And don't we have business at the coliseum, either way?"_ Kumi asked.

"So let's do it!" Aika cheered.

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted, and with that, the five soon ran off, leaving the thug behind.

"Hmph!" he scoffed. "Those morons. If it was that easy to get what you want, no one would die there. You have no idea of the level of battle at the coliseum!"

XXX

Meanwhile, with the "Mystery Fairy Pursuit Team", Zoro is running through the streets of Acacia.

"Fairy, my ass!" he cursed. "It's nothing but a dirty thief!"

He soon slid to a halt in the middle of the square.

"Where'd it go?!" he questioned, looking around.

"Hey!" shouted Sanji as he appeared behind him. "I said wait, you jackass! It's just a sword! Can't you just get a new one, like always?!"

"That's _not_ an option, you clown!" Zoro barked.

Sanji groaned in annoyance, but then froze upon hearing music nearby.

"What's that?" he asked. "I thought I sensed something."

"What is it?!" Zoro asked. "The fairy?!"

As Sanji turned around…he saw a woman with long, dark brown hair, wearing a lavender, frilly dress with purple polka dots. She had a rose in her hair and one clenched in her teeth (thankfully trimmed of its thorns), and wore a pair of high heel pumps. A crowd gathered around her while a guitarist began playing a lively rhythm. Not long after, she started dancing, stomping her feet to the beat to the music while another man beside her clapped along. The woman twirled around, shook her hips, and even threw her head back before finally standing tall, panting heavily as the music ended, and soon after doing so, the crowd burst into cheers, tossing money and flowers at her feet.

"Such beauty!"

"Such passion!"

"Such grace!"

"Bravo! Bravissimo!"

"You are truly the finest dancer in the world, Violet!"

Sanji stared at the woman, known as Violet, in awe, but then Zoro scoffed as he ran away.

"I hope you're not falling for her," he said. "The women here are stab-happy, remember?! You'll bleed out on the street!"

Sanji just kept staring at Violet…before he sighed.

' _No,'_ he thought. _'I can't…I'm a one-woman, now.'_

He then reached into his pocket…pulling out a picture of himself, kissing Nefertari Vivi on the cheek. He had Nami take this picture while Luffy was in his coma after his fight with Crocodile. He sighed before he put the picture in his pocket again…but as he turned, he saw that Zoro was gone.

"AH, SHIT!" he cursed. "I LET HIM GET AWAY! THAT SHITTY MOSS-HEAD!"

A pause…but then he smirked.

"…Wait a minute," he said. "This is perfect! We could just leave him here! I'll just tell Robin I did everything I could to find him, and no one could fault me for that!"

He then sighed.

"No…" he muttered. "As much as I hate the guy, I can't leave him. After all, he's the only man who can make Robin happy…and when she's not happy, neither am I."

Just as he was about to go and look for Zoro, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me!" said a voice. "Aren't you the man who looked into my eyes earlier?"

"Huh?" Sanji muttered as he turned around…only to see Violet. "W-what the-?!"

"Hurry! Embrace me!" she urged, and without warning, she wrapped her around her arms around his neck, forcing him to hold her so she wouldn't fall. As the two embraced, two policemen ran by.

"Where'd that woman go?!"

"I know she went out the back door into Lover's Lane! She couldn't have gone far! Don't let her escape town!"

As soon as they were out of sight, Violet sighed as she pulled away from Sanji.

"I think they're gone, now," she said. "Thank you, sir."

"…Yeah," Sanji said as he turned away.

"W-wait! Where are you going!?" Violet asked.

"Look, I'm sorry," Sanji said. "You're…really pretty, I'm sure…but…I'm a one-woman man."

"But please, you have to help me!" Violet cried. "Those policemen were chasing me…because I stabbed my former lover!"

"…So it's true then," said Sanji. "The women here are so passionate, they stab the men who cheat on them. Sorry, but that's not for me."

"Oh, please!" Violet urged. "Please, you have to help me! I need someone to escort me to the next town!"

"Why?" Sanji asked. "What's the problem?"

"…There's a man I need you to kill for me," Violet answered with tears in her eyes.

"EH?!" Sanji questioned in shock.

XXX

Meanwhile, Luffy's group has arrived outside the Corrida Coliseum.

"WHOOOOOOOOAAAA!" Luffy and Aika exclaimed. "IT'S HUUUUUUUUUUUUGE!"

" _Not too shabby,"_ Blizzard smirked.

"I can hear the crowds cheering from here," Franky pointed out.

"HOLD IT!"

"COME BACK HERE, YOU?!"

The group turned to see two policemen, chasing a tin toy soldier with one leg and toy rifle.

"It's that wanted toy soldier again!" one of them shouted. "He practically owns the coliseum at this point!"

"You won't hit me!" shouted the soldier as he hopped away from their shotgun blasts. "JET WALK!"

With lightning speed, he somehow managed to climb up the wall and stand in the window.

"You can't catch me now, you fools!" the soldier shouted. "Look here! I've stuck my leg into the coliseum! You know the law, do you not?! Police and Marines are forbidden from entering the coliseum! You have no right to uphold the law within the coliseum even if you know criminals is inside!"

The policemen growled angrily at this.

"Only the special laws enacted by the Donquixote Family hold water within these walls! If you pull those triggers, it is _you_ who will be thrown in jail! Now begone!"

A pause…but the two policemen turned and walked away, defeated.

"Damn that Thunder Soldier," one of them cursed.

Once they were gone, the Thunder Soldier soon dropped down in front of Luffy and company.

"My, my, elderly sir!" he said. "May I be so kind as carry your belongings!"

"Wow," said Franky. "He sure got polite in a hurry."

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Man, you're one funny soldier!"

"Yeah, funny!" Aika added.

"Oh-ho!" the Thunder Soldier exclaimed as he fell down, blushing. "You find me funny?!" He then started striking funny poses. "How's this? Or this?"

Soon, the D. Siblings started laughing at him.

"Hey, buddy," Franky said. "You mind clearing the way for us?"

The Thunder Soldier then stood up and gasped.

"Oh, dear!" he cried, blushing again. "I've been in your way! My apologies!"

"You just turned as red as a beet," Franky said. "You must be dead serious at heart."

"S-serious? Me?!" the Thunder Soldier asked. "Never! Toys exist to put smiles on the faces of others! You'll never meet a serious toy in your life!"

' _He sure acts serious,'_ Blizzard thought while Luffy and Aika kept laughing.

"Now he's all mad!" Luffy said.

" **Attention, please! Entries for the general population are closing, soon! Like anyone's eager to join, anyway! They're too chicken! Ahahahaha!"**

"Hey, Big Brother, look!" Aika said. "I think you can enter there!"

"Oh, really?" Luffy asked as he spotted an entrance booth and ran over to it. "Hey! Hey, over here! I'm entering!"

The crowd turned upon hearing Luffy and snickered.

"That old man's gonna fight?"

"You're kidding me!"

"He must be stupid! Does he even know who's fighting, today?"

"Hey, Luffy," Franky whispered. "I'm assuming this is some kinda battle show, but I want you to stick to one rule: you can fight as much as you want, but don't give away who you are!"

"Got it," Luffy said.

Soon, the group made it to the admission booth.

"Name, please," said the woman.

"Luf-" Luffy started, but then Blizzard and Franky smacked him in the back of his head!

" _WHAT DID FRANKY JUST SAY, YOU MORON?!"_ Blizzard shouted.

XXX

Later on, Luffy and Blizzard (Franky wanted to have the wolf-dog keep an eye on the Straw Hat Captain) had entered the coliseum. However, in order to keep a low profile, they had to go by different names.

They are now "Lucy" and "Butch", fighters No. 556 and No. 557.

Aika and Kumi wanted to follow Luffy, but they were denied entrance due to their age. The rules stated that children under the age of 18 were not allowed, whether to compete or otherwise."

Soon, the two arrived in a huge stone room, filled with punching bags and other exercise equipment, as well as a bunch of muscular brutes with helmets and weapons of all kinds.

"This is the gladiator waiting room," said the receptionist woman. "Wait here for your number to be called."

"Whoa…it's hot in here!" Luffy said.

That's when almost everyone took notice of him and Blizzard.

"Who's the little bearded shrimp?"

"Dunno…but I already hate him."

Luffy looked around in awe at all the men, punching through punching bags and swinging swords and axes wildly, unaware of everyone snickering at him.

"… _What are these apes all gawking at?"_ Blizzard asked.

"So…we can use whatever weapon we want?" Luffy asked.

"Eh?" asked a very large, muscular man wearing a cape on his shoulders and a scar on his neck: a Corrida Coliseum gladiator, as well as 51-time monthly tourney champion, Spartan. "Who the fuck is that?!"

"He's some kid and his mutt that are last-minute entries," said one of the fighters. "What they're doing here is beyond me."

Spartan growled angrily as he stomped towards Luffy and Blizzard.

"If there's one thing I hate," he said, "it's tourists!"

"Whoa, whoa! Spartan!" cried another gladiator. "Don' start anything! You'll get disqualified!"

Soon, Spartan towered over Luffy and Blizzard, veins bulging out of his skin.

" _Oh, boy,"_ Blizzard said. _"Already, we've got trouble."_

Somewhere nearby, sitting in a window, a shadowy figure watches the scene unfold.

"Look here, you couple of fake-bearded little brat!" Spartan boomed. "This is the coliseum! No one wants to see a couple of pipsqueaks like you get crushed! Now take your mutt and get lost!"

Just as he was about to punch the two, Luffy and Blizzard, using their Observation Haki, easily sidestepped out of thee way. Then, Luffy grabbed Spartan's arms, hefted him over his shoulder, and threw him into the floor with little to no effort, whatsoever!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!" the other gladiators questioned in shock while Luffy only grinned.

"Shishishishi! Nice to meet ya!" he said.

' _That idiot,'_ Blizzard deadpanned, mentally.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Sorry for the wait, people! A lot of personal shit happened, but here's the next chapter!

P.S.- To all you SanjiXVivi fans...you're welcome.

Review, please!


	5. Lucy and the Statue of Kyros

**Ch. 5- Lucy and the Statue of Kyros**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

The gladiators gaped in shock and disbelief upon seeing Spartan lying on the floor, unconscious and defeated, before sending their gaze at Luffy, who nonchalantly dusted off his clothes.

"Just…just who the hell is that kid?!"

"He just knocked out Spartan!"

"You've gotta be kidding! Spartan was one of the stars of the coliseum! There's no way he got knocked out so easily!"

"Maybe he just tripped and fell down or something!"

"And drive his head through the floor by accident!"

"All right," Luffy said. "Where do I go from here?"

" _Luffy, what are you doing?"_ Blizzard asked. _"You're already causing a ruckus!"_

"Hey, you there!"

The two pirates in disguise turned to see a referee, dressed up in armor.

"No fighting in the waiting room!" he shouted. "You and your dog must leave, immediately! You're disqualified!"

"EH!?" Luffy questioned. "But…but-"

"But nothing!" the referee shouted. "We don't need thugs like you causing fights before the match even starts, so-"

 **THUNK!** A dual-bladed axe was suddenly thrown in between Luffy and the referee.

"WAAH!" the referee cried.

"Whoa!" Luffy cried. "What was that?!"

"Hey, you! Knock it off, dumb-ass!"

Luffy and Blizzard turned to see three figures approaching them.

The first is a thickly built man with shaggy brown hair and sideburns. His body is unusually smooth and tubular, and he lacks defined abs or a navel. He sports a dark green cape with a black and white frill collar, and wears a pair of puffy green-and-yellow striped pants with a red sash around his waist. The number 13 is tattooed just below his ribs, as well.

The second is a man with a long, orange hair, like Nami, only it was a little wilder than hers, and it was pulled back in two ponytails, one in the back and the other over the left side of his face. His eyes are shadowy and he is missing a few teeth. He is garbed in a pair of black-and-purple horizontally striped trousers and a white sash around his waist, as well as a dark green cape held together by a chain. On his right side, he has a brown glove, a light colored couter, rerebrace, and a light blue pauldron with a skull on it. There's also a tattoo of another skull on his left shoulder, looking more vicious than the other skull and it even had flames around it.

The third and last is a very tall old man with a large belly and long, shaggy beard and mustache. He's about as twice as tall as most humans are, but not quite as tall as Whitebeard. His head is bald, and it seems there is a dent on the top of the crown, and the number 12 is tattooed on his left temple. He also wears a pale green shirt with white linings, as well as a pair of dark yellow pants and a brown sash.

They are Sai, Boo, and Don Chinjao of the Kano Kingdom Chinjao Family.

"The big guy, Spartan, started the fight!" shouted Sai. "If you wanna toss someone out, then it's gonna be him!"

"Yeah, the unconscious one," added Boo.

The gladiators all gasped at this.

"Holy shit! It's the Chinjao Family of Kano, the Flower Kingdom!"

"Even Don Chinjao is here! He's a living legend!"

"Thanks for your help, dude!" Luffy said.

"No problem," Sai smirked. "Seriously…no need to thank me…actually, _don't_ thank me…in fact…" He suddenly tried to lunge at Luffy and Blizzard, but Boo held him back. "TAKE THAT BACK, YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER!"

"YIKES!" Luffy cried.

" _What's his deal?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"Easy, bro!" cried Boo. "You don't gotta reject it that hard!" He then looked at Luffy. "Sorry about that, pal. Sometimes, his emotions get the better of him!"

"Don't ever thank me again!" shouted Sai, flipping Luffy off. "Fuck you!"

"Uh…okay," Luffy said. "That was weird."

" _Eh,"_ Blizzard shrugged. _"There's a lot of people out there."_

Just then, his ears perked up before he glanced over to the shadowy figure that had been watching them…who suddenly turned and walked away.

" _Hey…Luffy,"_ Blizzard said. _"We might have to watch our backs."_

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"… _We're not alone,"_ Blizzard replied.

In a hidden passageway, leading to the palace…Rita is seen, sauntering through it, stepping on a few decomposed bones.

" _So Master was right,"_ Rita said. _"Straw Hat really did show up…and he brought his little doggy, too."_

She grinned, licking her chops.

" _This should be fun,"_ she mused.

XXX

Back in the waiting room, Luffy and Blizzard are seen walking around, the latter holding a hand to his rumbling stomach.

"I'm starving," Luffy said. "You think they got any snacks in here?"

" _How would I know?"_ Blizzard asked. _"This whole place smells of blood, sweat, and piss."_

"You better not be planning to team up with the toughest guys in your block, Dagama!"

The two turned to see four more figures, arguing.

One is a large chubby man with a hunchback, black shaggy eyebrows and a thick, black shaggy mustache. He sported round, black sunglasses and a yellow coat with red polka dots draped over his shoulders, like a cape. He also a golden beaded necklace with a sun in the middle, and dark brown pants with tan-colored polka dots.

(A/N: My first thought when I saw this guy was "Hey, it's Dr. Eggman! What's he doing in One Piece?" XD)

The second is a taller, more muscular man with a thin beard a very prominent chin. He has slicked back blonder hair and has a golden crown with thick crosses on a studded ring on his head. His legs, which are thin and scrawny, are disproportioned to his torso. He also has a red-and-black checkered cape with a furred collar and a pair of white pants.

The third is an average-sized man with a bare chest, revealing his red star tattoos across his left shoulder. His hair is somewhat shaggy and is style into a forelock that sticks up, and he wears a pair of red boxing gloves, as well as a pair of red-and-black vertically striped pants with golden studs around the waist.

The fourth, towering behind the third, is a large, muscular man with two ponytails slung over his left shoulder. His long, black beard is also kept in two tails. He has a swirling lightning tattoo going down his neck and on his right shoulder. He also wears a broad-rimmed fedora, a dark red tie, dark blue pants, and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

They are the King of Prodence, the "Fighting King" Elizabello II and his military tactician, Dagama, as well as the two assassins from across the border, Bobby and Kelly Funk, the Funk Bros.

The gladiators watching them gulped nervously.

"A lot of big names from other countries are here, today."

"Yeah. It's like an international battle for the Flame-Flame Fruit!"

"These are individual fights, Dagama!" shouted Bobby, the taller but younger brother. "There's no point in allying yourself with anyone because one person wins each block!"

"First conspiracy and now bribery?!" questioned Kelly, the older but shorter brother.

"Don't be so naïve!" Dagama countered while Elizabello threw fast punches in the air. "I know you were ordered to come and fight, just like me! If a nation wants the upper hand in both diplomacy and war, they'll do a lot better with the Flame-Flame Fruit than a pile of useless weapons! Just look at the faces around you!"

In one part of the room is a man with light-gold shaggy hair under a large black hat that is decorated with a golden skull and wings, which is covering his left eye. It also has a feather in the back. He also has on a dark purple coat with a pointed up collar, some military medals, a pair of black pants, and black-heeled boots. There is also a scar going across the bridge of his nose, almost like Crocodile's scar.

"There's a Class-A war criminal from the Dias Naval Battle, Suleiman the Beheader!"

Then, there are two others; a man with a pointed head that is bald on the top and two pigtails on the sides, as well as three scars on his forehead. He sports thin, rectangular sunglasses along with large purple trousers held up by brown suspenders. He also wears a rerebrace on his left arm. The second man has a scar going down the left side of his face, and he had dark beard and a pointy mustache of the same color. He also has a pinstriped yellow tunic with a swirl design on the bottom, as well as a white-beaded necklace and a pair of black boots. He snickers as he licks his sword with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Former bounty hunters, wanted for bombing Government buildings, Abdullah and Jeet!"

Another man, very muscular, resembling the stereotypical pirate captain, complete with a dark red buccaneer coat and a bicorn hat over a black bandana with orange spots, stood in the room with a deep drown and thick stubble on his chin. His long, blond hair is braided, four over his shoulders and four more sticking out of his hat, as well as a pair of light green pants and a darker green sash tied around his waist.

"The Adventurer of Lies, Orlumbus the Savage Surmounter!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" a man screamed in agony…as a tall, muscular blond-haired man wearing a pair of sunglasses and a short-sleeved dark blue shirt squeezed his face painfully…his tongue dangling out of his grinning mouth in a sick manner. On his chest is the Donquixote Pirates Jolly Roger.

"And from the Donquixote Family's own recommendation, Bellamy the Hyena!"

Bellamy smirked…as he dropped the man, whose face had been blooded beyond recognition.

"I can't see them from here," said Dagama, "but there are rumors going around, saying that 'Pirate Prince' Cavendish and that Mad Rookie, Bartolomeo 'the Cannibal' from a year ago are taking part as well! Do you think that all these men will refrain from plotting their victory?! Yourselves included?!"

Kelly only sneered at Dagama.

"The first round is a battle royale!" Dagama exclaimed. "Only the survivors will have the opportunity to advance! Block A starts in moments, followed by B, C, and D! Out of 550 combatants, only 4 will move passed this round!"

Soon, the other gladiators in the room cheered.

"Lemme guess," Dagama said. "Some money changed hands for you to wind up in the same block, just as it did for us! Am I wrong?!"

"It was mere luck," Bobby rebuked.

"Hey, lady," Luffy said to the receptionist. "What block are Bli- I mean _Butch_ and I in, again?"

"I thought I told you back at the desk," said the receptionist. "Numbers 556 and 557? You two are in Block C."

"… _Why did you have to pick Butch for my name?"_ Blizzard asked, glaring. _"I wanted to go by Sleet or maybe Spike or something, but you picked Butch?!"_

"It was closest thing to 'B' I could think of!" Luffy argued.

"Everyone has their uses for it," Dagama started, "but on the day the Flame-Flame Fruit changes hands, the world gets a little less stable…but enough talk! May the best man win! And of course, I mean me! GAMAHAHAHAHAHA!"

XXX

Later on, Luffy and Blizzard have been brought to the coliseum armory.

"WHOOOOOOO!" Luffy exclaimed with starry eyes. "And I can used anything here?!"

"Only ranged weapons like firearms are forbidden," said the receptionist.

Inside, a bunch of gladiators are seen, picking out weapons and armor.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho~!" Luffy exclaimed, excitedly. "Armor and helmets and capes! Oh, my!"

" _Man, this place has got the whole shebang,"_ Blizzard mused as he looked around until he saw a statue of a man, wearing a cape, a spiked helmet and holding a sword. _"What's that?"_

"Ooh! A half-naked gladiator dude statue!" Luffy exclaimed. "I want one!"

Blizzard went over to the statue and inspected the plaque.

"… _Kyros, huh?"_ he mused.

"Hey, buddy!" Luffy called. "Let's get some armor to wear!"

Blizzard paused for a moment before joining Luffy in finding some armor to wear.

"Man, everything looks so awesome!" Luffy said. "I'll wear a helmet that's way cooler than the statue!"

" _I gotta admit, this stuff doesn't look bad,"_ Blizzard said. _"Just as long as I don't have to wear an Afro."_

"What?!" Luffy asked. "Don't diss the Afro!"

A few minutes later, Luffy and Blizzard are now wearing suits…which look way too big on the both of them.

"Man, do I look awesome!" Luffy said, wearing a golden helmet with two horns and a red plume, as well as a red cape, holding a lion shield, and a broadsword. "I wish I could show this to Usopp, Nami, and the others!"

" _Speak for yourself,"_ said Blizzard, wearing a golden helmet with a single spike on the top, a navy blue cape, and a full suit of golden armor. _"I can barely move in this thing!"_

Just then, they heard shrieking.

"OH, MY GOD! IT'S HIM!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"WHAT A MAN!"

Soon, some of the lady officials started fainting, left and right.

"Hey! What's going on?!" asked a male official. "What happened?!"

"I…it's the nobleman…!" whispered one of the women.

"What nobleman?!" asked a male gladiator. "What's going on?!"

"Ah…so this is the armory," said a voice.

"Look over there!" exclaimed a gladiator. "It's him! Cavendish!"

"You mean the 'Pirate Prince'?!" asked another. "He's still alive?!"

"Wow!" exclaimed one more. "He's…so beautiful!"

The two other gladiators turned to give the third gladiator a surprised look.

"What?" he asked. "He is."

"Hey, you!" said the mysterious figure, pointing at Luffy and Blizzard. "You can't wear all that armor. There's a weight limit."

"Oh, there is?" Luffy asked.

"Mm-hmm," the figure nodded. "Of course…it won't help you. The Flame-Flame Fruit will soon be mine. Only I am suited for such a…beautiful flower."

Sitting before the two is a rather feminine looking man, lean yet muscular with long, flowing blond locks that went passed his shoulders, and two beautiful sky blue pools for eyes. He wears a black cowboy hat with a large aquamarine plume. He also has on a white cardigan, similar to Luffy's, and he had on a long, lavender coat like a cape. He has indigo pants with white stripes on the sides, and he had stars on the knees. On his feet are a brown, high-heeled boots with bronze buckles and mauve straps. Tied to his left hip is a long small sword with a black-and-white striped sheath and hilt, and a golden hand guard, too.

He is "Pirate Prince" Cavendish, Captain of the Beautiful Pirates.

"I've saved myself for the right Devil Fruit," said Cavendish, holding a red rose, "not bothering to make any effort until now. I've gotten by on talent alone."

"Hey, you," said a male referee to Luffy and Blizzard. "You and your wolf there are over the weight limit. Take off some of that armor."

"Aww, man!" Luffy pouted.

' _Thank god,'_ Blizzard thought.

"Didn't I just tell you that you were over the weight limit?!" Cavendish questioned in comical anger. "Get back over here!"

Luffy and Blizzard stood before Cavendish, taking off their armor.

"So, is that why everybody looks almost naked, here?" Luffy asked. "Like the statue guy?"

"Well, this is a show, after all," Cavendish replied as he took a petal into his mouth. "The audience wants to see blood. The coliseum strips man down to his barest, truest essence. Who wants to see protracted duel with a sword and armor? We gladiators are nothing more than an exhibition. The blood of the loser is the only thing that excites the crowd."

"Really?" Luffy asked, pulling off his chest armor.

"By the way," Cavendish said, eating his rose, "I saw you crush that brutish Spartan earlier. Tell me, who are you?"

"I'm Luffy! Future Pirate King!" Luffy said. "And this is Blizzard!"

Everyone gasped at this.

" _YOU DUMB-ASS!"_ Blizzard shouted, smacking Luffy in the back of his head.

"D…did he just say…Luffy and Blizzard?!" asked one of the gladiators…until they saw their nametags.

"YOU IDIOT!" shouted one of the gladiators as he threw his shield at Luffy. "Your name's _Lucy_ and _Butch_!"

"Learn to pronounce stuff, you jackass!" shouted another.

"That can't really be him," said one more. "I heard the real Straw Hat Luffy is 20 feet tall, and his dog is bigger than he is…with two heads, yet!"

"Oh, yeah," Luffy said. "My name is _Lucy_ , not Luffy…and this _Butch_!"

" _I still wish you'd picked another name,"_ Blizzard said.

Cavendish only chuckled.

"If you really were Straw Hat Luffy and White Wolf Blizzard," he started, "I would've killed you both on the spot."

"Eh?" Luffy muttered. "Why?"

"I came to the New World 3 years ago," said Cavendish. "All the world was abuzz with the story of the 200 million Berry rookie. I was on the front page of the newspaper, day after day, as women worldwide hung up my wanted poster on their bedroom walls."

"… _Okay, I think it's safe to say this guy is full of himself,"_ Blizzard deadpanned.

"Uh-huh," Luffy concurred.

"The gallant Cavendish the noble Pirate Prince, astride his white horse," Cavendish continued. "'There goes a huge star!' 'Who me?' 'Of course!' 'Heeheehee!'"

Then, he got comically angry as he got up in Luffy's and Blizzard's faces.

"BUT WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN ONE YEAR LATER BUT THE PARAMOUNT WAR THAT RUINED EVERYTHING?!" he questioned.

"Uh…well-" Luffy started.

"A STEADY STEAM OF NEW FACES POPPED UP AND TOOK THE MANTLE OF THE WORST GENERATION CAPTURING THE PUBLIC'S IMAGINATION LIKE A STORM! THE REPORTERS BARELY PAID ME A SECOND GLANCE, SO I'LL MAKE IT MY LIFE'S WORK TO KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THOSE PIRATES FROM THE WORST GENERATION!"

"…I think you might have misplaced anger, dude," Luffy said.

Then Cavendish grinned as he regained his composure. "The first step is winning this tourney and seizing the Flame-Flame Fruit! Once that happens…YOU WON'T BE IGNORING JUST LIKE YOU'RE DOING, RIGHT NOW!"

Luffy and Blizzard stood before the referee, wearing nothing but their helmets and capes.

"That's better," said the referee.

"Big Brother!"

"Huh?" Luffy muttered as he turned around, only to be tackled to the floor by a familiar little wolf. "OOF! AIKA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Aika smiled as she wagged her tail, and soon after, Kumi appeared.

"Hey! What are these pups doing?" the referee asked.

"The wolf is my little sister, Aika," Luffy said. "The puppy is her dog Kumi."

"Hi, Mister!" Aika said, turning into her human form.

"I don't care who they are," said the referee. "No kids allowed, period!"

"But…I wanted to watch my Big Brother fight," Aika said. "Please let me stay…please?" She then made her eyes all big and wet, and Luffy soon picked her up not long after.

"How can you say no to this cute little face?" he asked.

A pause…but then referee smiled warmly.

"Aww, who am I kidding?!" he asked. "I can't possibly say no to this cute little gal?! She can stay!"

"Yay!" Aika and Luffy cheered.

"But she better not cause any trouble here!" the referee said. "I mean it!"

"She won't," Luffy said, petting Aika's head. "Aika's a good girl. Aren't you, Little Wolf?"

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled.

" _How'd you two get in here, anyway?"_ Blizzard asked.

" _We got in here using some secret tunnel,"_ Kumi said. _"Someone named Carla snuck us in."_

"Wow!" Aika said, looking at the statue of Kyros. "Kumi, look at this statue!"

" _Whoa! Luffy, you look just like this guy!"_ Kumi said.

"Huh…well, how about that?" Luffy asked. "I really am dressed up like this guy."

"Are you interested in him?" asked a feminine voice that caught the attention of other gladiators.

"Ooh! Who's that good-looking doll?!"

"She looks so weak, but she's a tasty-looking thing!"

"Who are you?" Luffy asked a pink-haired woman, dressed up in a very revealing scale armor bikini, revealing her well-toned abs, and a turquoise cape, as well as a golden ridge helmet with a red plume, like Luffy's, and in her hand is a broadsword. By her side is a plush fox with red legs, orange velveteen fur, black ears (one of them flopping over), and two black beads for eyes.

"My name is Rebecca," the woman said. "I'm a gladiator here. This is Carla, my friend."

"Hi ya!" the plush fox, Carla, chirped.

"Big Brother! That's Carla!" Aika said. "She's the one who showed us the secret tunnel!"

"Oh, I see," Luffy said. "Thanks for helping my sister get in!"

"No problem," Carla answered.

"Thank you for earlier," said Rebecca. "I've always hated Spartan."

Blizzard scoffed at this.

" _The guy was a prick,"_ he muttered.

"Yes, he was," Rebecca said, petting Blizzard on the muzzle, making him whine, pleasantly, but then his eyes went wide.

" _W-whoa, whoa! Wait a second!"_ Blizzard said. _"You understand me?"_

"Do you have Observation Haki?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, I do," Rebecca answered before she looked up at the statue. "This statue is of a legendary man. Kyros, the greatest gladiator to ever fight in the Corrida Coliseum. 3,000 battles, and he has not had a single defeat. He only had a single blow in combat."

"No way!" Luffy exclaimed in awe.

"Was he really that strong?!" asked Aika.

"He was still fighting here, just 20 years ago," said Rebecca, "and yet…"

" _And yet…what?"_ Blizzard asked.

"…And yet…no one in this country seems to know a thing about him," Rebecca said.

"Huh?!" Luffy muttered. "Nobody knows about him?!"

" _How the hell does that work?"_ Blizzard asked.

"None of the elderly, none of the gladiators, has ever met him," Rebecca said. "It's like he never existed. This is the most mysterious statue in all of Dressrosa. Was Kyros the gladiator a real man or a figment of everyone's imagination? How long has this statue even been here?" She then pointed at the plaque.

"All that we know of him is written on this placard," she said. "No one knows who he is…but no one dares to remove this statue. Even that is a mystery."

"Huh…" Luffy murmured. "I don't really get it, but I like this statue! This guy looks more manly!"

Rebecca chuckled at this.

"…So do I," she said.

"Hey, look!" said one of the gladiators. "It's Rebecca the Warrior!"

"Hey, Rebecca!" said another. "I'm looking forward to another fight from the undefeated woman!"

"You must've been happy to see that earlier, right?! After all these years, that damned Spartan got what was coming to him!"

"Hey, don't say that!"

"GYAHAHAHAHA! Why not?! It's the truth, ain't it?!"

"Spartan," Carla muttered. "Hey, Rebecca, isn't he-"

"Don't worry about it, Carla," Rebecca interjected. "Anyway, I think you should go. Shouldn't you be at the bakery?"

"Oh, right!" Carla said. "I gotta help Ms. Fabiola with the flower buns! Gotta fly!"

"See ya later, Carla!" Aika said. "Thanks for letting me and Kumi in!"

With that, Carla ran off, heading out using a small tunnel in the wall.

"She was nice," Luffy smiled.

" _Yeah,"_ Blizzard agreed.

"…Today will be my final battle in the coliseum," Rebecca said. "I will gain the powers of the Flame-Flame Fruit…and take down Doflamingo!"

"Wait…Mingo?!" Luffy questioned.

"Tell me…what block are you in?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm in Block C with Bli- I mean Butch," Luffy answered.

"Good," Rebecca replied. "I'm in Block D. Hopefully, we are both alive after the first round, Lucy."

With that, she turned to leave.

" **The battle is over!"**

Everyone turned upon hearing that announcement.

"Huh?! Already?!"

"Who's that guy in the arena?! He's more monster than man!"

As everyone looked outside at the arena, they saw a huge, muscular man, wearing traditional gladiator clothing, such as sandals and a loin cloth. His right arm is armored and a shoulder plate guard on his right shoulder, and a black harness to hold it together. He also has on a pair of black gloves, and for some reason, he is wearing a paper bag on his head that says "Happy Store".

All around him…are unconscious, bloodied bodiees.

" **It was all over in mere moments!"** exclaimed Gyatts. **"The masked man is the victor of Block A! Mr. Store!"**

Just then, "Mr. Store" took off the bag hiding his face.

" **Hold on! It seems the mystery man is removing his mask!"**

The audience gasped in shock as the mysterious gladiator pulled off the bag covering his head.

" **I cannot believe my eyes! We all know this masked figure! And only now can we fully accept the spectacle we just witnessed! It's just been a stunning opening, full of unexpected faces! And when the dust settles on Block A's free-for-all, the victor hails from the terrible Blackbeard Pirate Crew, one of the infamous Four Emperors! CAPTAIN OF DIVISION 1: JESUS BURGESS!"**

Yes…it was indeed Jesus Burgess of the infamous Blackbeard Pirates.

"WEEHAHAHAHAHAW~!" he laughed.

"BURGESS?!" the gladiators questioned.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Orlumbus questioned.

"Big Brother?" Aika asked. "Who is that?"

" _Oh…my…god!"_ Blizzard gasped.

"It's that Champion Guy!" Luffy shouted.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	6. Maynard the Pursuer

**Ch. 6- Maynard the Pursuer**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

 **SCENE 1: THE CORRIDA COLISEUM**

The crowd cheered as Burgess stood amongst his defeated opponents, and despite knowing his identity as a member of the Blackbeard Pirates, the audience is cheering for him, chanting his name over and over.

"Burgess! Burgess! Burgess!"

"I don't believe it!"

"A member of the Blackbeard Pirates…"

"He's a freaking monster!"

In the stands, Franky happened to be watching with the Thunder Soldier.

"Damn," Franky cursed. "I'd figured Luffy and Snowy would mop the floor with this tournament, but it could be much tougher than that. I just hope he doesn't give himself away." With that, he stood up. "Well, I'd best be getting to work."

"What?!" the Thunder Soldier questioned. "Wait a moment, sir! I shall accompany you!"

"I thought I told ya to get lost!" Franky argued. "If you don't know where to find the factory, then I don't need ya! I gotta find the biggest big-shot from the Doflamingo Family and beat the living shit outta them-"

"SHH~!" the Thunder Soldier. "Don't say that around here!"

"Huh? Why not?!" Franky asked.

"Look around you," the Thunder Soldier whispered, and as Franky did so, he noticed that everyone seemed to be sneering at him.

"What's with all the dirty looks?" Franky asked.

"Let us find a better place to talk," the Thunder Soldier whispered. "Such extremist sentiment is taboo around here!"

"…Just who the hell are you, anyway?" Franky asked.

Meanwhile, in the stands nearby, a man wearing a black cap and a cloak around his shoulders, and perched on his left shoulder is a Mini Transponder Snail with a mustache and goatee, as well as what looks like a black ponytail. The man is scribbling something down on a notepad.

"Hajrudin the Pirate Mercenary and even Gambia the Missionary?!" asked the man.

" **I know…it's unbelievable!"** said a voice on the other end of the snail.

"This clearly calls for backup. I didn't expect this kind of a turnout!"

" **Seeing Burgess was a shock for me, too."**

XXX

In a corner of the coliseum waiting room, there is a muscular, broad-chest man with black hair tied up in a ponytail, as well as a mustache and spiky beard. On his head is a dark red baseball cap, a pair of sunglasses, and a gray cape, as well as a studded belt, briefs, a studded band that carried a dagger, and studded sandals that reached up his knees. In his hand is a Mini Transponder Snail of his own.

" **I'll get confirmation from Admiral Issho soon."**

"Good," the man said, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Oi, oi, buddy! Whatcha doin' there? Talking' to yourself?"

The mysterious gladiator looked up to see a tall, slim man with his two upper incisors missing. He also has jaguar spot tattoos on his upper arms and a cross tattoo on his chest, and he has sand-colored hair in a beehive style with side burns. Around his head is a headband with goggles, as well as a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, a magenta vest, and shorts that only go up to the middle of his thighs, and a pair of high boots that go above his knees. In his shorts is a pair of nun-chucks.

He is Gambia the Missionary, the chief of staff of the Barto Club Pirates. His bounty is 67 million Berries.

"You ain't talking to someone outside, are ya, pal?" asked Gambia. "Seems fishy to me! Hahahaha!" He then started to approach the mysterious gladiator. "I hear you whispering, talkin' about who's hot these days! What's with that book in your hands?"

" **Sir? Is something wrong?"** asked his comrade on his Mini Transponder Snail.

"…Unless you're a…" Gambia started.

"…I'll call you back in ten minutes," the man said as he hung up.

XXX

In the coliseum bathroom/trash dump…

 **WHACK!**

The mysterious gladiator is now washing his hands of the blood before he walked out…leaving a beaten up Gambia behind.

"Sorry for the delay," said Gladiator No. 0429, Capman, AKA Marine Vice-Admiral Maynard the Pursuer. "I mentioned Gambia the Missionary, the one working for Bartolomeo…you can go ahead and cross that name off. I had the wrong guy."

XXX

Back outside in the coliseum arena…

" **Next up is Block B!"** Gyatts announced. **"Let's bring out our contestants!"**

The crowd cheered in the stands…except for the blind old man from earlier.

"It's time for me to leave," he said as he stood up. "I've heard many familiar names, here."

XXX

Outside the coliseum…

"So, what sort of arrangements should be made, Admiral? Oh, and here's your coat."

"Thank you. Let's have about three battleships sent. As for us, let's head for…err…what's that place called? Green…something."

"Greenbit?"

"That's right."

The man is now wearing…a Marine coat on his shoulders. He is Admiral Fujitora, AKA Issho.

"Also…hmm…" Fujitora hummed. "I want you to call for extra medics. We don't want any civilians getting hurt. I want a head count of people in the stands. The population of the town…and the kingdom."

"Do we… _really_ need that many, sir?" asked a Marine soldier.

"The number we need to keep in mind isn't the enemy forces," Fujitora answered. "It's the number of lives we ought to protect, no?"

The soldier gasped as the Admiral passed by him.

XXX

 **SCENE 2: CAESAR HAND-OFF TEAM**

At a northeastern cage in town, Law, Usopp, Robin, Jupiter, and Caesar are there in disguise.

Law is wearing his usual pants, a fake mustache, a pair of sunglasses, and a hooded jacket with a smiley-face and the word "Corazon" on the back, Jupiter is wearing a simple fake mustache and a mauve jacket on his upper body, Caesar is wearing a bowler hat and a fake mustache with sunglasses, Usopp wore an orange open jacket with rings going down the sleeves and a pointy stub at the end, and Robin wears a black short-cut dress that reveals a large portion of her cleavage, a pair of sunglasses, and a white, round hat.

"Greenbit?" asked the waiter they were speaking to. "Well, I wouldn't recommend it. You guys researchers or explorers?"

"Something like that," Law answered.

"If it's not important enough to risk your lives, I wouldn't go there if I were you folks," the waiter warned.

"Well, that bridge looks over there looks sturdy enough," Robin pointed out, looking at a huge iron bridge with "KEEP OUT" signs in front.

"Oh, that?" the waiter asked. "Yeah, that there's wrought iron, but look at the entrance. As you can see, nobody ever uses it anymore."

"Why's that?" asked Usopp.

"Well, the problem is," the waiter started, "Greenbit is surrounded by packs of Fighting Fish that have settled in the area. People used to go back and forth before they showed up, but that was over hundreds of years ago."

"Shulololo…" Caesar snickered. "And just what are these 'Fighting Fish', good sir?"

"They're these real nasty fish with huge horns!" the waiter answered. "If they get near a ship, it's only a matter of time until it gets capsized! They reinforced the bridge with iron, but it didn't help much."

"It didn't?!" Usopp questioned in shock. "Are you saying these fish could bring down an iron bridge?!"

"Only someone who went across the bridge would know what state it's in," the waiter said as he headed inside, "and I don't know a single idiot who eve came back."

"EH?!" Usopp questioned before he and Caesar looked at Law. "Uh…Traffy? You think maybe we can, oh, I dunno…CHANGE THE DROP-OFF POINT?!"

"I agree!" Caesar cried. "Do it for my sake, you fool! I have to wait there!"

"First of all, don't yell," said Law. "Second, no changes, whatsoever. We're too far into the plan to complain about it now."

" _Yeah, so quit bellyaching,"_ Jupiter added.

"What's more concerning to me is the state of this country," Law said. "Their king just resigned, but they're just carrying on their lives like nothing ever happened! It's completely out of my expectations!"

"Are you sure this is safe?!" Usopp questioned.

Just then, Robin gasped as she pulled her hat over her eyes and turned away.

"Huh?" Usopp muttered in confusion. "Hey, Robin, what's going-"

"Shh!" Robin shushed before she motioned her head over to three individuals, two being extremely tall, and all of them wearing white cloaks and tribal masks.

"EGAD!" Caesar gasped.

"Who are those guys?" Usopp asked.

"CP0!" Law whispered.

" _Fuck, what are they doing here?!"_ Jupiter whispered.

"Wait, CP…what?!" Usopp whispered. "Do those guys have something to do with CP9?!"

"They're the supreme branch of the agency," Robin answered. "Nothing good can happen when they're involved."

"SERIOUSLY?!" Usopp questioned, but Robin promptly covered his mouth to keep him from yelling.

"…What are they up to?" asked Law.

XXX

 **SCENE 3: ZORO AND THE FAIRY**

"HA! NOW I GOTCHA!"

Zoro had finally caught up with whoever had stolen his sword and promptly grabbed it.

"Now gimme back my sword, you-"

"AAAH! OH, NO!"

Without warning, Zoro and _Shuusui_ seemed to be thrown over a roof by the mysterious thief. No long after he crashed on the ground, Zoro saw the large bag of items falling towards his face!

"Oh, shi-BRRF!" Zoro cursed before it ended up falling right on his head. After a moment, he managed to push it off his face.

"Ouch…!" a voice groaned. "Ah! O-oh, no, oh, no! I'm such a klutz! A human might see me! I gotta get outta here before…oopsie."

"W…what the hell!?" Zoro questioned in shock.

XXX

 **SCENE 4: THE LONE KIN'EMON**

"Who be you scoundrels?! I am nothing more than a simple passing old man!"

Kin'emon is now surrounded by a group of thugs pointing guns at him.

"Don't lie to me, dumb-ass!" shouted a thug in an iron mask. "Your 'hat' is just a freaking topknot! You're obviously a samurai! You must be Foxfire Kin'emon! We have footage of you from Punk Hazard, so if you're showing your face back here again, you must be a samurai! Am I wrong?! Now then…surrender yourself…unless you want Kanjuro returned to you in a body bag…hehehehehehe…!"

"Rrrgh…you rapscallions!" Kin'emon seethed. "How dare you!"

XXX

 **SCENE 5: SANJI AND VIOLET**

Somewhere in town, someone is looking through the scope of a gun.

"I have visual on the target. Preparing to fire…eh?"

 **BAM!** Out of nowhere, Sanji kicked the sniper standing on the wall before he could fire, sending him crashing down…into a manure cart. Soon, the cook landed beside Violet.

"Thank you," Violet said. "You're quite strong, aren't you?"

"A sniper 16 feet above is nothing I can't handle," Sanji said.

"Tell me…why did you agree to help me?" Violet asked.

"I may be a one-woman man," Sanji started, "but I could never ignore a woman in need, no matter the circumstances."

"How chivalrous of you," Violet smiled.

"Thank you," Sanji replied. "Now then…shall we keep going?"

"Yes, of course," Violet answered as she and Sanji headed off.

" _My dearest Vivi,_

 _I hope you are doing well in Alabasta. Right now, I am currently escorting a woman in a distant land to another town…but worry not. Thanks to the help of Luffy and Nami…I will forever keep you in my heart and not betray._

 _The last thing I want…is to hurt the one I love most."_

XXX

 **SCENE 6:** _ **THOUSAND SUNNY**_ **GUARD TEAM**

At the coast where the _Thousand Sunny_ has been left…

 **Glug-glug…GULP!**

"No, you fool! You're not supposed to drink it all!"

"Sorry!"

Chopper stood before Momonosuke, holding a cup of tea.

"A proper poison-tester," the boy started, "must test the shogun's food and drinks for poison by only tasting a small portion! Is that understood, Chopperemon?"

"Yes, Momonosuke- _sama_!" Chopper bowed.

"Now try again," Momonosuke ordered. "Bring me my tea, Chopperemon!"

"Yes, Momonosuke- _sama_!" Chopper said. "As you say, my lord!"

Momonosuke nodded his head at this.

"What's going on out here?" Nami asked as she came outside.

"Oh, hi, Nami!" Chopper said. "Not much! We're just playing Shogun!"

"Shogun, you say?" Brook asked. "How interesting! Why is that?"

"Psst! Brook!" Chopper whispered. "Come here!"

Brook then walked over to Chopper, who led him away to a private spot to talk.

"Listen," Chopper whispered. "Whenever Momo's left alone, he starts looking really depressed for some reason. I already tried asking him what was wrong, but he won't tell me. I think he's like Aika, in a way…he's got some pretty deep mental scars for such a little boy."

"I see," Brook whispered. "How awful."

"Also, Nami told m to keep an eye on him to keep him from touching her boobs again," Chopper added.

"Ahem!" Momonosuke cleared his throat. "Bonekichi! I wish for you to provide me entertainment!"

"Oh, no thank you," Brook said. "I only take orders from Luff-"

"JUST DO IT!" Chopper shouted as he smacked Brook in the afro.

"Of course!" Brook exclaimed as he began to strum a tune on his guitar and began to sing.

" _No thank you~! No thank you~!_

 _You can bury me until you're blue,_

 _But I'll always come back to you~!_

 _The vitality corpse! COME ON!"_

Chopper and Momonosuke cheered as Brook kept singing, causing Nami to smile before she let out a yawn and stretched her arms.

' _Wow…I can't believe how tired I am,'_ she thought. _'Then again, I didn't get much sleep last night, what with Breed causing a ruckus. Maybe I'll go take a quick nap. Brook and Chopper will wake me up if something happens.'_

Soon, Nami went down to hers and Luffy's room…but when she opened the door, she let a horrified shriek, causing Chopper, Brook, and Momonosuke to run to her side.

"Nami- _sama_?!" asked Momonosuke.

"What's wrong, Nami?!" Chopper questioned.

"What's going on?!" Brook added.

"O…our room…" Nami whispered. "It…it's…IT'S RUINED!"

As the three boys looked inside, they gasped upon seeing Luffy and Nami's room…transformed into what looked like a huge piece of modern art! The furniture and the mini fridge now looked like odd-looking, nonsensical statues, and the walls were all discolored and jumbled up!

"Good heavens!" Brook cried.

"Who would do such a terrible thing?!" Chopper asked. "We all worked so hard to make this room for you and Luffy on your anniversary!"

"…Wait," Nami spoke up. "You know what this means, don't you?!"

"What?" asked the boys.

"It means…we're not alone…!" Nami whispered in horror…and soon after she said that…

 **THUD!**

"W-w-what was that?!" Brook stammered.

"It came from somewhere upstairs!" Momonosuke answered.

"…I'll go," Nami said, holding the pieces of her Sorcery Clima-Tact.

"W-wait, Nami!" Chopper cried. "I'll go, too!"

"M-m-me, too!" Brook stammered.

"I will go, as well!" Momonosuke added.

Soon, the quartet headed back up the stairs, arming themselves with weapons on the way, where the strange noises grew louder. Soon, the four stopped in front of the door to the Men's Quarters…which is halfway open.

 **THUD! KLUNK! KRASH! RUSTLE-RUSTLE!**

"It's coming from in there…!" Brook whispered.

"Oh, dearest me," said a voice. "This will never do…oh, no…"

"W-who's that?!" Chopper asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know…!" Brook whispered.

"L…Luffy?" Nami asked. "Is that you in there?"

A pause…but then the door slowly opened, and all of a sudden, the four let out a simultaneous scream.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" they all asked.

XXX

 **BACK TO SCENE 1: THE CORRIDA COLISEUM**

Aika and Kumi stood near a window, looking at the arena outside.

"Big Brother," Aika said, "shouldn't you and Blizzard be out there?"

"It's not time for us to go out and fight, yet, Aika," Luffy said. "We're in Block C, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Aika said. "I'm just excited to see you fight, that's all! You look so cool when you fight!"

" _Yeah, you and Blizzard both!"_ Kumi agreed.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed as he pet Aika's head. "You really are my number one fan, huh?"

"Yep!" Aika answered.

XXX

"Hey! Block B gladiators! Has anyone seen Capman?! And what about Bartolomeo?!"

Down near the bathroom/trash dump, a shadowy figure stepped out, passing by a referee.

"Oh, there you are," he said. "You are Bartolomeo, aren't you? Block B is starting soon."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," the figure, Bartolomeo, said.

"Also, have you seen someone named Capman around here?" asked the ref.

"Mmm…nope," Bartolomeo replied.

In the trash dump…Maynard is lying amongst the trash bags, bloody and beaten before his fight even started.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, everyone. Last week was hectic for me in real life...it actually made me a bit upset.

But now I'm back! And I don't plan on taking two years to finish this thing...unless of course all the volumes don't come out in the U.S in time.

Review, please!


	7. I Won't Laugh at You

**Ch. 7- I Won't Laugh at You**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

A shadowy figure emerged from the tunnel leading outside to the arena.

" **And here he is, now, emerging late from the tunnel, another competitor Block B!"** Gyatts shouted. **"He shot out of nowhere like a comet over thee last year to land in the New World! The atrocious and inhuman Mad Rookie! He's skewered and roasted pirates on live video, and he opened fire on innocent civilians! He's no. 1 on the 'Pirates We Just Want to Disappear' list! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you…BARTOLOMEO 'THE CANNIBAL'!"**

Out of the tunnel came a tall, lean, yet muscular man with yellowish-green hair styled in a wild Mohawk, and he has no eyebrows. He has a rather fiendish appearance, what with the sharp fangs and the ring in his nose. He also has a tattoo under his right eye that curved over to his ear and another tattoo that looked like some sort of demonic bat. He is garbed in a dark purple coat with a white stripe going down the sides of the sleeves and purple plumes on the collar and the cuffs, and on the back of the coat is a skull and bones that looked it had its head on fire and sabers for crossbones. He wear a pair of red-and-yellow checkered baggy pants with some sort of weapon tucked in front, and around his waist is a dark-colored belt with ring patterns and a chain on the left. On his feet is a pair of boots with white ruffles around the calves.

He is Bartolomeo 'the Cannibal', Captain of the Barto Club Pirates. His current bounty: 150 million Berries.

(A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, the embodiment of the One Piece fandom. XD)

The moment Bartolomeo entered the arena, everyone started jeering at him…and yet, he smirked.

"I'm gonna send each and every one of you fuckers to hell!" he exclaimed.

" **BOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!** " the crowd shouted, giving thumbs-down.

"Get outta here, you bastard!"

"Why don't _you_ go to hell?!"

"Yeah, do the world a favor!"

Bartolomeo waved at them while sticking out his tongue and picking his nose, snickering before he threw a round, black object at the audience.

"H-hey! What is that?!"

"Holy shit! Is that a-"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Gyatts shouted.

"A BOMB!" a toy man shouted. "EVERYBODY RUN!"

Soon, everyone started clambering around in a panic, trying to get out of the stands.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY, OLD-TIMER!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"The stands are packed! There's no escape!"

"Ladies first! Let me out!"

"Hey! Someone! I got money! I'll pay anyone who helps me get outta here!"

The object lands in the stands…but there was no spontaneous explosion. Everyone looked…and saw that it was only a baseball, painted black.

"You all disgust me," Bartolomeo said, causing everyone to jeer him, once again.

"FUCK YOU, BARTOLOMEO! YOU SCARED US HALF TO DEATH!"

"I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"You've certainly the crowd against you, boy," said Dagama.

"I don't need the approval of worthless scum," Bartolomeo quipped.

" **But wait!"** Gyatts shouted. **"That's not all, folks! There's one more competitor! The polar opposite of Bartolomeo! He is a great admirer of our great king, Doflamingo! This man swore fealty to our monarch by brining home- wait for it…an ENORMOUS pillar of gold from a far-off land!"**

Soon, the crowd got excited again.

"Ooh! Can it be?!" asked a man.

"Oh, my god! It's gotta be!" a woman cried.

" **Ever since then, he has served the Donquixote Family by crushing and subjugating the towns of those who denigrate us as the 'Kingdom of a Savage Pirate'! He is the Bullet of Dressrosa! And through this tournament, His Majesty has offered him a second chance!"**

XXX

Behind the coliseum, some referees are seen, tending to the injured gladiators from Block A.

"The medical room's back there," said the ref. "We don't have enough stretchers, so walk there if you can!"

"Shit!" cursed one of the gladiators. "I didn't know that _he'd_ be fighting!"

Nearby, Luffy, Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi watched, the little ones looking very worried and frightened.

" _Damn,"_ Blizzard cursed. _"I've never seen so many injured people."_

"Me, neither," Luffy said. "I mean…look at them…they practically look dead on their feet!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed a man in a stretcher. "No! NO! DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK OUT THERE! HE'LL KILL ME!"

"…Big Brother…I'm scared," Aika said, holding Luffy's pants leg. "You're not gonna come back, looking like them…right?"

"Aww, Aika, of course not," Luffy reassured, petting her. "I promise, you won't see a single scratch on me."

Aika smiled as she hugged Luffy's leg, but then…

"Hey…you think I'm blind or something?"

Luffy and company turned to see…Bellamy, towering over them, standing at the same height as Blizzard.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered.

"Eek!" Aika squeaked as she and Kumi hid behind Luffy and Blizzard.

"You can try and disguise yourself," said Bellamy, "but I don't easily forget the face of the man who derailed my career!"

" _Luffy, you know this guy?"_ Blizzard asked.

"Uh…I think," Luffy answered. "Wait a minute…I think it's coming back to me! He's the guy who beat up Diamond-Head Pops! Uh…I think it was Mallo or something?"

"It's Bellamy," Bellamy corrected, the same grin on his face.

"Oh, yeah! Bellamy!" Luffy exclaimed.

" _Wait a minute…Bellamy?!"_ Blizzard repeated. _"You mean the same Bellamy that laughed at you and beat you and Zoro up?!"_

"What the hell are you doing here in Dressrosa?!" Luffy asked.

"Hmph!" Bellamy scoffed. "You think I _lived_ in Jaya, you little dumb-ass? I'm a pirate. I go wherever I damn well please." He then glanced down at Aika and Kumi. "Huh…this your kid? So you finally went and got busy with your navigator, did ya?"

"This is my _sister_ , you jackass!" Luffy shouted.

"… _Got busy?"_ Kumi repeated.

"What does that mean?" Aika asked.

" _I-it's nothing you two need to know until you're older!"_ Blizzard answered.

"In any case," Bellamy started, "Doflamingo's been my hero since I was a kid. I don't got any need for the Flame-Flame Fruit…but I still have my reasons for wanting to win!"

"So I guess this means we're just gonna fight again, huh?" Luffy inquired.

"Maybe," Bellamy answered, "but I'm gonna tell you something right now. I'm not the same man I was, two years ago. I went there, Straw Hat…I saw the Sky Island."

"You what?!" Luffy asked in surprise.

"True, I lost my men," Bellamy added, "but my whole was turned upside-down."

"Hey, if you were at Skypiea, you didn't hurt any of the sky people, did you?!" Luffy asked.

"…Maybe," Bellamy answered with a smirk, causing Luffy to glare at him as he turned and left.

"Anyway," Bellamy started, "I don't hold anything against you…if I wanna make it over the huge wave coming, I need a spot on Doflamingo's crew! So…I won't laugh at you, anymore."

Luffy just stared after him while Blizzard glared.

" _You don't believe him, do you?"_ the wolf-dog asked.

"I don't really know, to be honest," Luffy said. "All I know is that I still don't like him."

"I don't like him, either," Aika added. "He's scary and he says bad words."

" _Plus, he stinks,"_ Kumi piped up. _"He smells like blood, spit, and hyena breath!"_

XXX

Outside in the arena, Bellamy emerged from the tunnel.

" **If he should emerge victorious today,"** Gyatts announced, **"his loyal service will bee rewarded by the Doflamingo Family with a promotion to full executive status! One of the favorites to win the tournament…BELLAMY THE HYENA~!"**

The crowd cheered as Bellamy entered the arena, raising his fists.

"BELLAMY, I LOVE YOU~!" a woman screamed.

XXX

Inside the coliseum, Luffy, Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi were watching with Cavendish standing beside them.

"For a mean guy, he sure is popular here," Aika noted.

"Balderdash," Cavendish spoke up. "He's a bit _too_ popular if you ask me, young lady."

' _Oh, get over yourself, you pompous ass,'_ Blizzard thought.

"So, Lucy," said Cavendish, looking at Luffy. "What block are you and the mongrel in?"

" _Hey!"_ Blizzard barked, but he knew Cavendish could not understand him.

"Bli- I mean, _Butch_ and I are in…" Luffy started.

Here is a selection of each block's notable figures.

 **BLOCK C (139 FIGHTERS)**

Fighters- Sai and Boo

Gladiator- Lucy (Luffy)

Gladiator Dog- Butch (Blizzard)

Assassins- Bobby and Kelly Funk

Bounty Hunter- Jean Ango

Boxer- Ideo

Fighting Animal- Brutal Bull

Giant Warrior- Hajrudin

Former Pirate- Don Chinjao

 **BLOCK D (138 FIGHTERS)**

Sorcerer- Mummy

Adventurer- Orlumbus

Pirate- Cavendish

Gladiator- Meadows

Fighting Animal- Fighting Lion

Gladiator- Rebecca

Arsonist- Damask

Military Captain- Rolling Logan

Gladiator- Acilia

War Criminal- Suleiman

XXX

Outside, the fighters in B Block are preparing to go all out.

" **It's a battle royale between 138 fighters in Block B!"** Gyatts exclaimed. **"Leave the ring and you're out! Die inside the ring, and you're out! Only one competitor survives this! And now…"**

 **BLOCK D (138 FIGHTERS)**

Fighting King- Elizabello II

Martial Artist- Blue Gilly

Military Captain- Tank Lepanto

Criminals- Abdullah and Jeet

Tactician- Dagama

Pirate- Bartolomeo

Gladiator- Ricky

Pirate- Bellamy

Fishman Warrior- Hack

"… **Here's the opening bell!"**

 **CLANG!** The bell rang, and soon, the battle started as the crowd erupted in a sea of cheers.

"All right," Bellamy said with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Which one of you bastards do I kill first?"

Just then, 4 of the fighters were struck down by something, and it is revealed to be by a giant spiked ball and chain.

"AAGH!" they cried.

It is revealed that Elizabello, Dagama, Tank Lepanto, and a large number of fighters have all bunched up together, fighting off the lesser fighters.

"Should we start with Bellamy, Dagama?" Tank asked.

"That'll do," Dagama answered. "Take down the troublesome ones first before we lose too many men!"

"What the fuck's up with these guys?" Bellamy asked. "They're like an army unit!"

"This ain't what a battle royale is about," Bartolomeo spok.

"Gamahahaha!" Dagama laughed. "Curse our cowardice in the afterlife once you're dead, foools! Only the last survivor can win, and results are everything!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Yeah, I know I'm late with this, but the thing is I promise gamePsycho11 I'd work on a Black Lagoon fic where Revy reunites with her parents with him...and it took longer than I expected.

Review, please!


	8. Block B

**Ch. 8- Block B**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

The Block B battle royale had begun, and almost immediately, things started to heat up.

" **It's the first round, Block B!"** Gyatts shouted. **"A 138-man battle royale!"**

"BOOOOOOOOOOO!" the crowd jeered.

"That's not fair!" shouted a toy wooden giraffe.

"Yeah! Those guys are ganging up on Bellamy!" shouted a woman in the audience.

In the arena, it is revealed that some of the fighters had formed a team consisting of Dagama, Elizabello, Tank Lepanto, and others.

" **It looks like right off the bat, we've got an alliance of fighters! Even so, this is a valid strategy, so no rule forbids it! And it seems it's been orchestrated by the round fellow from Prodence, Dagama the Tactician!"**

' _Gamahaha!'_ Dagama laughed mentally. _'The Flame-Flame Fruit will come to Prodence when all is said and don! My king, Elizabello II, was born a living was born a living weapon of destruction! The punches he unleashes from his powerful physique are truly astonishing to behold…he left the world speechless when he smashed through the walls of an enemy fortress with one blow! There's just one drawback to this incredible gift of his…'_

Behind Dagama, Elizabello is making swift punches in the air…and he seemed to working up quite a sweat.

' _In order for him to throw a single punch,'_ Dagama continued, _'the king requires one full hour of heavy concentration and warming up! It is his treasured heirloom, a weapon that can only be unleashed once in any battle: the King Punch, a weapon devastating enough to sink even one of the Four Emperors, should it land squarely! Finding the right timing to unleash it will decide this battle!'_

"Are you ready, Your Majesty?!" asked Dagama.

"Whenever you are!" Elizabello grinned. "Tell me when to strike, Dagama!"

"Of course, Majesty!" Dagama replied. "Remember, you fools! Protect the king and thin out the numbers in the ring! GAMAHAHAHAHA!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the gladiators roared as they charged at one another, clashing with their weapons.

Meanwhile, Bellamy was facing against Tank Lepanto, a huge, muscular man with legs that are disproportionate to the rest of him, a thick black beard and spiky sideburns and his hair styled in a Mohawk. On his left arm is a piece of armor similar to the Burgess wore, linked by an iron chain, around his waist is a kilt with a brown belt fastened with a golden belt buckle and a pair of black boots.

Tank laughed as he swung his spiked ball and chain around, but Bellamy remained stone-faced.

"You sure about this, Lepanto?" asked Bellamy. "A military commander of Dressrosa, aiding another country's tactician?!"

"Ha!" Tank scoffed. "Money dictates everything in the world, Bellamy! Forget ambitious dreams. I'd rather reach down and pick up the gold at my feet!"

"Ha-ha!" Bellamy laughed. "That actually stings!"

Tank grunted as he swung his spiked ball and chain, and then threw it, attempting to hit Bellamy from a distance, but the spring-man used his Devil Fruit powers to leap out of the way, causing the muscular brute to hit several other fighters in the ring and caused to get sent to the edge. As they looked back, they saw an ominous fin emerge from the water surrounding the arena, heading towards them.

"AAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"OH, SHIT!"

"I'M GONNA FALL IN!"

Back with Bellamy, he pulled his arm back as it took the form of a spring.

"Spring…DEATH KNOCK!" he shouted as he fired his fist at Tank, who blocked with his arms. "Hahahaha!"

Meanwhile, the 3 gladiators ended up falling into the water with a **SPLASH!**

" **3 disqualified for falling out of bounds!"** Gyatts announced. **"And of course, in the seawater outside the ring…"**

The 3 gladiators turned and screamed upon seeing a group of gigantic fish with bull-like noses, a pair of huge, sharp horns, and a wide, evil grin full of sharp fangs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the gladiators screamed/gurgled as they tried to get away.

"… **Are the famed coliseum residents!"**

Outside of the water, the crowd had started cheering.

"Yeah!"

"Come on! Bring 'em out!"

" **A pack of…LITTLE FIGHTING FISH!"**

 **KERSPLASH!** The Fighting Fish came jumping out of the water, goring the hapless gladiators that were unfortunate enough to fall into their domain with their huge horns. While some in the audience cover their eyes and scream in horror, others roar and cheer in excitement.

" **Hell within the ring!"** Gyatts shouted. **"Hell outside the ring! No one will leave this ring without at least one injury! That's what the Corrida Coliseum is all about!"**

Meanwhile, the lesser gladiators are facing off against Abdullah, a man with a bald, pointed head with black hair in pigtails, and on his forehead are three vertical scars, and he sports a pair of rectangular sunglasses, as well as a pair of purple trousers held up by brown suspenders, and the same kind of armor on his left arm as Tank and Burgess. In his hands are two tridents.

"DULLAAAAA!" Abdullah yelled as he raised his weapons, causing the gladiators to ready themselves for an attack…but then, **SLASH!** They are suddenly cut down by the blade of a saber, which belonged to none other than Jeet.

Jeet is a tall, tan-skinned man with a stitched scar going down the left side of his face, and black hair under his white turban, as well as a pointy mustache and a scruffy beard. He is clad in a pinstriped bronze yellow tunic with a smoke design at the bottom, and around his neck is a white beaded necklace, as well as a pair of black shoes and a pair of white earrings.

"This is what happens when you turn your backs on m on the battlefield!" Jeet cackled. "Sihahaha!"

"GAAAH!" one of the gladiators screamed in pain as he glared at the two war criminals. "You…COWARDLY BASTARDS!"

Abdullah and Jeet grinned as they tapped their weapons together, the latter's tongue hanging out in a sick manner.

"Cowardly bastards, are we?" Jeet asked, mockingly.

"I like the sound of that," Abdullah spoke.

As the fight raged on, Hack is facing off against a fat gladiator, who held up a giant mace.

"Hundredth Degree" Hack is a yellow-skinned Japanese Soldierfish Fishman with dark brown spots on the top of his head, as well as scales under his eyes. He has sharp teeth and gills on the sides of his neck, and long light blue hair that reaches down to his shoulder blades, as well as a mustache of the same color. He wears a white open gi with a black belt around his waist.

"You're just a filthy Fishman!" the gladiator shouted. "What the hell do you think you're doing in a human tournament, you freak?!" He then got up in Hack's face. "Well?! What do you say to that, Fish-face?! HUH?!"

"…I cannot help but feel pity," Hack answered, his eyes closed.

"What?!" the gladiator questioned.

"You are just a puppet with no words of your own," said Hack as he opened his eyes. "Therefore, let us speak with our fists!"

"Is that right?!" the gladiator asked as he raised his mace. "THEN FINE BY ME!"

Just as he was about to strike the Fishman with the weapon, Hack managed to catch it by one of the spikes with one hand!

"W…what the…?!" the gladiator gasped. "It won't budge!"

"FOUR THOUSAND BRICK FIST!"

 **POW!** Hack thrust his fist forward, creating a powerful shockwave that sent the fat gladiator flying!

"I follow the example of my dear friend, Jimbei, who serves as the hope of our people!" Hack exclaimed. "There must be a good way to create good will through trading fists, and thus, I shall continue to fight!"

Meanwhile, more of the gladiators are falling out of the ring, left and right!

"AGH!" one cried as he fell, his arm bent in awkward position.

"Dammit! This guy's such a bastard!" another cried, blood seeping out of his jaw.

"What are you fools doing?!" Dagama questioned. "He's just one spindly unarmed freak!"

"It doesn't matter if he's unarmed or spindly!" one of the fighters, a man with spiked boxing gloves. "It's those legs of his! They're like whips of steel!"

The man the gladiators spoke of is Blue Gilly, an extremely tall, well-built man, his long, powerful, slightly hairy legs giving him his advanced height, seeing as how he is a member of the Longleg Tribe. He has a thick neck, a square jaw, a thin nose, and medium-length indigo hair. His attire consists of a dark brown, long-sleeved open shirt with orange spots on it, revealing his chest and abdominals, a pair of black swim briefs, black kneepads with pink Xs on them, bandages wrapped around his ankles, and black shoes with short heels. He also has some sort of tattoo on his left thigh.

"Hyuey!" Blue Gilly exclaimed, gesturing the fighters to come closer. "C'mon, now! Come closer, boys! It's no fun when you keep your distance!"

"Quit your bitching!" shouted Dagama. "He's just a Longleg and nothing more! Just aim for those freakish legs of his!"

"But…we can't!" one of the gladiators cried. "We can't any closer!"

"Yeah!" another shouted. "The way he moves his legs…we can't tell where they'll strike next!"

Blue Gilly chuckled as he moved his legs in a fast pace, making it seem like he had more than 2 of them.

"Hyu, hyu, hyu…HYAO!"

 **KRACK!** Blue Gilly kicked 3 more gladiators with his powerful legs, sending them into the water, and he grinned as he went looking for his next victims.

Concurrently, two random gladiators are clashing with one another, one using his shield to block the other's sword.

"Haa…haa…hey!" said the gladiator with the flat shield. "I don't recognize one of these gladiators!"

"What do you mean?!" asked the one with the shorter plumed helmet.

"Look at him," said the first one, glancing over at a muscular gladiator with a gold helmet and a purple cape with a skull-and-crossbones on the back, facing off against a huge pirate wielding a shield and an axe. "That ridiculously powerful one. Do you know him?"

"No," answered the second one.

"I've been a competitor here at the coliseum for years, but I've never seen that guy before! The coliseum gladiators are all trained to use a sword and shield in the ring, but instead, he only uses the sword! What is he, a samurai from Wano?!"

"Maybe we should test him?"

"Sounds good to me."

With that, the two charged at the taller gladiator, preparing to take him out with the swing of their blades…but then, he seemed to disappear in the blink of an eye!

"Huh?!" they questioned. "H-he vanished!"

"Too slow…"

As they turned around, the gladiator swung his sword, striking them both and knocking them out cold, causing everyone in the crowd to cheer. However…if one were to take a closer look at his sword…they'd see that the blade was dull.

"Did you see that, just now?" asked a toy robot. "The gladiator with the skull and bones cape."

"…" An old man with a polka-dot neckerchief sat beside him, his chin in his palm as he watched said gladiator.

"He's so mighty," said the toy robot, "but I don't ever recall seeing him before."

"….About that," said the old man. "I feel like…I have seen that gladiator before…at least, someone who fought without a shield like that…but…what was his name…?"

Meanwhile, the audience was making a ruckus about something.

"Look at him, down there!"

"What's he doing?! Does he actually _want_ to die?!"

"And why doesn't anyone try to attack him?!"

"We just want him to lose, already!"

In the ring, it is revealed that Bartolomeo is lying near the edge, yawning nonchalantly while chuckling.

XXX

Up in the competitor viewing balcony, Luffy, Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Cavendish are watching the fight go on.

"Everyone sure hates that chicken guy, huh?" Aika asked.

"That, young lady," Cavendish began, "is actually his trademark. It's his tendency to consume others with rage that earned him the nickname Bartolomeo 'the Cannibal'."

"Sounds pretty mean," Aika said.

"He's just another one of those insolent rookies," said Cavendish.

"Well, I think it's neat that we're seeing all these guys fight at once! Shishishi!" Luffy mused. "By the way, what did your say your name was, again?"

"It's Cavendish," Cavendish answered, flipping through a stack of papers.

"What are you doing with all those papers, Cabbage?" Luffy asked.

"It's _Cavendish_ ," Cavendish repeated, "and I'm just going through this stack of wanted posters of the Worst Generation. I think it's time I get new ones."

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Just look!" Cavendish replied, holding up Luffy's wanted poster…which is torn up with stab marks. "Mine are almost illegible due to all the stabbing!"

"… _Jeez, Luffy,"_ Blizzard whispered, sweat-dropping. _"I get the feeling he hates you the most."_

"Um…Mister Cabbage?" Aika asked. "Why don't you just forgive them?"

" _Yeah! Just get over it, why don't ya?!"_ Kumi asked, although her words only came out as incomprehensible yipping to Cavendish's ears.

"Out of the question," Cavendish replied. "Straw Hat Luffy and the rest of those Worst Generation fools deserve the death penalty. Given the prize in this tourney, I'd counted on at least one of them showing up to compete…"

Luffy gulped nervously at this.

"However, as you saw with Burgess, it's possible to still hide your face here," Cavendish concluded. "I guess it would be faster to just wait for them to win."

"Uh…yeah," Luffy answered, chuckling nervously.

" _Keep your cool,"_ Blizzard whispered. _"We'll just win the tournament, grab the Flame-Flame Fruit, and then bolt before the crazy-ass pretty boy can so much as grab us. Got it?"_

Suddenly, they heard loud, heavy footfalls coming from behind them, so heavy that the floor seemed to quake with every step.

"Whoa!" Luffy cried.

"W-w-what's happening?!" Aika asked.

" _An earthquake?!"_ Kumi questioned.

"Oh, my, is this the observation area?"

The group turned to see none other than Don Chinjao approaching, stroking his long beard with his fingers.

"Y…you're…!" Cavendish gasped, but as Chinjao got close, the group of five ended up getting nearly squished between the walls and the old man's giant belly.

"We have a good view of the fight from here," Chinjao mused.

"B…Big Brother…!" Aika grunted, caught in between Luffy's and Cavendish's legs. "I can't move!"

" _I'm getting squished!"_ Kumi cried, backed up against Blizzard's paws.

" _Man, this guy's huge!"_ Blizzard added, his head stuck in between Luffy's and Cavendish's head.

"Too…too snug…!" Luffy complained.

"Oh!" Chinjao exclaimed as he backed up, allowing the group to breathe and move freely. "Pardon me."

"Ugh…I thought I was gonna be a sandwich," Aika said.

"Who are you, anyway, old man?!" Luffy asked.

"…By the way," Chinjao started, "how is Garp doing these days…Straw Hat Luffy?"

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "You know my Grandpa, old man?"

"Uh…Big Brother?" Aika asked. "I thought that was supposed to be a secret."

"OH, CRAP!" Luffy cried.

"WHAT DID THEY CALL YOU?!" Cavendish questioned.

" _Way to go, Luffy!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"You just blew our cover!"_

"W-w-wait!" Luffy stammered. "My name's not Luffy! It's Lucy! Read the back of my shirt!"

" _Uh, Luffy?"_ Kumi asked. _"I think it's too late for that!"_

"Garp nearly killed me, many years ago," Chinjao started, "so I've decided…that I would extend my hatred to at least 3 generations!"

"WHAT?!" Luffy questioned in shock.

"…Who's Garp?" Aika asked, tilting her head.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Sorry I took so long with this. Again, I've been going through a lot of sh*t in real life, but I'm doing okay. Plus...chapter 800 of One Piece REALLY knocked me for a loop, so I guess I was thrown off my game, a bit.

Review, please!


	9. Coliseum of Scoundrels

**Ch. 9- Coliseum of Scoundrels**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

Luffy gulped nervously as Chinjao rubbed his bald head.

"Back in the day, Garp was considered the Devil himself to pirates," Chinjao started. "Decades have passed, and my wounds still have not healed!"

"Is this true…Straw Hat?!" Cavendish questioned, drawing his sword.

"N-no!" Luffy cried. "I'm not Straw Hat! I'm Luffy- I MEAN LUCY! Lucy! Dammit, now I'm stuttering!"

"Since you and that girl are Garp's grandchildren," Chinjao began as he brushed his fingers down his beard, "you will both pay the price of my wrath…"

"Hey!" Luffy shouted. "Don't you go dragging my little sister into your shit! If you have a problem, take it up with my Gramps!"

" _LUFFY, CUT IT OUT!"_ Blizzard shouted.

"So you really are Garp's grandson?!" Cavendish asked angrily.

"N-NO!" Luffy cried. "I'm Lucy! LUCY!"

" _Oh, what's the use?"_ Blizzard asked, exasperated beyond belief.

"If you really are Straw Hat Luffy," Cavendish started, "then that must mean that the mongrel is White Wolf Blizzard! I shall cut you both down where you stand!"

"Huh?!" Aika muttered. "What do you mean cut Big Brother down?!"

"Aika, please stop!" Luffy cried. "You're not making it better!"

"If I'd only been aware of the existence of Garp's son, Dragon, sooner," Chinjao said. "Then…I could have prevented you and your sister from ever being born!"

 **KABOOM!** Chinjao slammed his forehead into the floor, creating a humungous crater! Luckily, Luffy and Blizzard grabbed Aika and Kumi before they jumped out of the way in the nick of time!

"Hey, watch it, you crazy old geezer!" Luffy shouted, holding Aika in his arms. "You nearly flattened Aika!"

"Hey! What the hell's going on over there?!" asked one of the gladiators. "Is Don Chinjao starting a brawl?!"

"Oh, man, look out!" cried another.

"Hey, old man!" Luffy cried. "Just wait a second-"

"Take off that fake beard, right now!" Cavendish shouted, trying to pull Luffy and Blizzard's fake beards off.

"AAGH!" Luffy cried. "STOP THAT! LEGGO!"

" _HANDS OFF!"_ Blizzard shouted.

" _Uh, guys?"_ Kumi asked. _"The crazy old man's getting back up!"_

As they looked, they saw Chinjao beginning to lift his head from the cracked floor…and to their surprise, his head didn't bleed!

"What the hell?!" Luffy questioned.

" _What is this old codger made of?!"_ Blizzard asked.

"Scary!" Aika whimpered, still being held by Luffy.

The other gladiators in the room happened to see this, too, and could only gasp in shock.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" cried one of them. "I have no idea how much his age has affected him…but in his prime, Don Chinjao had a bounty of half a billion!"

"HALF A BILLION?!" questioned another gladiator.

Just then, Don Chinjao turned around did a back-flip, right above Luffy, Blizzard, and Cavendish.

"Whoa!" Aika cried. "He did a back-flip, even though he's so huge!"

" _How can somebody so big be so agile?!"_ Kumi asked.

"Oh, no you don't, Chinjao!" shouted Cavendish, his hand slowly pulling out his sword. "This is my quarry!"

"Oh, no!" said another gladiator. "Now Cavendish has drawn his sword!"

"Aye," agreed his colleague. "One of the world's finest swords… _Durandal!_ "

"Doisa…HEAD-ARMS!" Chinjao exclaimed.

"Blade of Beauty," Cavendish started as he reeled back his sword. "BLUEBIRD!"

 **K-CHING!** Cavendish thrust _Durandal_ right into Chinjao's skull!

"Whoa! Right to the skull!" said one of the fighters watching the brawl.

"Yeah, but it didn't go through!" said another fighter. "Chinjao withstood the thrust."

A closer look revealed that Cavendish's blade did not pierce Chinjao's skull. In fact, the blade actually warped a bit, practically balancing the old man on the very tip!

"Durandal did not pierce through the flesh?!" Cavendish questioned.

Everyone gasped in complete shock at what had just occurred.

"So not only a head that can't be pierced by a sword," said one of the gladiators, "but the strength to reverse that massive body?! Neither of these guys is human!"

 **BABOOM!** Chinjao righted himself and tried to punch Luffy, Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Cavendish, slamming both fists into the ground. Luckily, they managed to jump away from him, but that still did not stop the old-timer from attacking. He hammered his head into the floor, over and over, trying to hit them, but they still dodged him.

"Well, now," Cavendish mused, "it seems he won't be beaten with ordinary effort."

" _Luffy, we can't stay here!"_ Blizzard shouted, Kumi now clinging to his back. _"Aika and Kumi are gonna get hurt!"_

"Hold Aika for me!" Luffy said as he put his sister on Blizzard's back as well. He then jumped over Chinjao, his body steaming.

"Hey, Pops! CUT IT OUT ALREADY!"

 **KADOOM!** Luffy punched his fist into the back of Chinjao's head, sending him to the floor, once again!

"Holy crap!" said one of the spectators. "Did you see that?!"

"He just blasted Chinjao!" exclaimed another. "Who is that bearded runt?!"

Just then, Chinjao stood up again, looking perfectly fine!

"Oh, my," he muttered.

"WHAT THE-?!" the spectators questioned. "NO EFFECT?!"

"Was the legend true, then?!" asked a gladiator. "Did he, Don Chinjao, really split a continent of ice with a simple head-butt?!"

"A CONTINENT OF ICE?!" everyone shouted.

"Dammit!" Luffy cursed. "That was a pretty strong punch, too…"

Chinjao glowered down at the group, his beard waving around like a wild flame.

"Hiyahoho," he chuckled. "You boys seem to have some talent for this…but you've still got a lot to learn, I'm afraid!"

"True," said Cavendish as he glanced at Luffy. "Given how strong you are…then you must be Straw Hat, and your mongrel has to be White Wolf!"

"What the hell do you want?!" Luffy questioned, irritably while holding Aika in the crook of his right elbow. "Give it a rest, already!"

"You steal popularity from others," Cavendish spoke, "you're the son and grandson of a demon, and all you seem to do is attract ire!"

"Neither of those things are my fault!" Luffy barked. "Besides, I'm Lucy, and this is Butch!"

"… _I'm not even gonna say it,"_ Blizzard grumbled.

"If you prevent my vengeance," Chinjao shouted, "then I will bury you along with him, young knight!"

"So be it, then!" Cavendish shouted, brandishing _Durandal_.

"Big Brother…I'm really scared," Aika squeaked.

" _Luffy, we gotta get outta here,"_ Blizzard said. _"It's not a wise idea, picking fights in this place. Not only will we risk putting Aika and Kumi in danger, but if those refs catch us, we'll be disqualified, and then you'll never win the Flame-Flame Fruit!"_

"Get ready for hell! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" Chinjao roared.

"WAIT! HOLD ON, GRAMPS! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"IF YOU START A FIGHT BACK HERE, YOU'LL BE DISQUALIFIED!"

Just then, Sai and Boo appeared out of nowhere and jumped on Chinjao, to everyone's surprise.

"Whoa! Check it out!" said a gladiator with goggles and a hat with demon horns. "It's Sai and Boo from the Kano Kingdom!"

"Unhand me, my grandsons!" Chinjao demanded, trying to shake them off. "I've finally found the accursed descendants of that damned, detestable Garp!"

"Forget it!" Sai shouted. "I don't care what your reasons are! Knock it off, already!"

"Yeah, Gramps!" Boo added. "If you get disqualified now, we'll lose our real reason for fighting in the arena!"

" _Luffy, quick!"_ Blizzard whispered. _"Now's our chance! Let's hurry and find a place to hide, at least until we're called for the C Block fight!"_

"Right," Luffy answered before the two snuck off with their two young charges in tow.

"Hey, you there!" shouted a voice. "What do you think you're doing?! Any fighting that takes place outside the arena is grounds for disqualification!"

"The coliseum guards?!" Cavendish questioned. "Curses…ejection be damned, I'm going to settle our score, right here and n-" He stopped when he realized that Luffy, Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi are gone. "What the hell!? WHERE'D THEY GO?!"

Chinjao seethed angrily, his beard and mustache still whipping around ominously.

"Easy there, Gramps," Sai said. "Don't worry about the kid and mutt with the fake beards. They're gonna be in C Block with us!"

"That's right!" Boo agreed. "So if you wanna kill him, do it in the match."

Cavendish, on the other hand, ran off in search of Luffy and co.

"Straw Hat! White Wolf!" he shouted. "You won't get away from me! I'll take your lives before the battle begins!"

XXX

A little while later, things seemed to have calmed down.

"What was that all about?"

"Dunno. I heard someone yammering about Straw Hat Luffy and White Wolf Blizzard."

"Wait, what? Straw Hat and White Wolf? You mean those two members of the Straw Hat Pirates?! They're fighting here?!"

"There's no way!"

Outside the window, posing as a gargoyle statue, is Blizzard with Luffy sitting on his back and Aika and Kumi hiding underneath him.

"That was close," Luffy sighed in relief.

" _Dammit, Luffy!"_ Blizzard cursed. _"This is your fault! You and your big, rubber mouth!"_

"Don't rub it in!" Luffy argued. "How was I supposed to know he had some kinda grudge against my Grandpa?!"

"Big Brother?" Aika asked. "Who's Garp?"

"…My Grandpa, Aika," Luffy answered, hesitantly and rather tentatively. "Not a very good one, though."

" _What do you mean?"_ Kumi asked.

" _Well, from what Luffy told me about Garp,"_ Blizzard started, _"the old-timer tried to kill Luffy a lot of times back when he was your age."_

"What?!" Aika questioned. "Kill him?!"

"Yeah," Luffy said. "He threw me into a ravine, tied a bunch of balloons to my back and made me fly away, and left me to fend for myself in the jungle! It was horrible!"

"Wow," Aika muttered, fearfully. "I'd hate to have a Grandpa like him."

" _You're telling me,"_ Kumi said.

Luffy sighed as he looked up at the sky, worriedly. There was probably a good chance that Garp never knew about Aika's existence, and as far as Luffy was concerned, he didn't need to know. The last thing the 6-year-old Wolf Girl needed was a violent, controlling grandfather like Garp.

Just then, they hear a loud, agonized scream coming from the arena.

" **And down goes Tank, the leader of Dressrosa's self-defense troops!"**

The 4 looked down to see Tank, lying down on the arena, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his back covered in blood while Abdullah and Jeet stood over him, tapping their weapons together.

" **Tank Lepanto is out!"** Gyatts shouted. **"He falls prey to the wicked duo, Abdullah and Jeet!"**

"Whoa," Luffy said. "It's getting pretty violent down there."

" _You two don't need to see this!"_ Blizzard said, covering Aika's and Kumi's eyes.

" _Hey!"_ Kumi cried. _"Let go!"_

Soon, the dastardly duo was at it again, Abdullah attacking gladiators from the front while Jeet sliced them from behind with his sabers.

"HOY!" Jeet shouted as he cut down another unfortunate foe. "Sihahaha!"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the crowd jeered.

"What a couple of cheap bastards!" shouted a man.

"I can't believe they took down Tank!" cried a toy plush poodle.

" **We've already got over a hundred gladiators fallen! There are barely 30 left standing in the ring!"**

In the water that surround the arena, which still held many fighters, the Little Fighting Fish circled, their dorsal fins sticking out of the surface, waiting for their next meal.

Meanwhile, Elizabello continued to have his warm-up, Dagama still trying to protect him.

"Almost there!" Dagama declared. "It doesn't matter how tough the remaining competition is. The King Punch will take care of them!"

"HYAO!" Blue Gilly shouted as he tried to strike Ricky with a powerful kick.

"Sihahahaha!" Jeet laughed, licking his saber. "Who's next?!"

"Yeah!" Abdullah said. "Who else wants to lose some blood?!"

Just then, **SHUNK! SHUNK!** Someone stabbed knives into their feet, causing them to scream in agony!

" **And someone attacks the dastardly duo!"**

It is revealed to be Bellamy, using the power of the Boing-Boing Fruit to give himself a boost before he grabbed Abdullah and Jeet by their top jaws and then pulling them backwards, creating a sickening crunching noise.

" **It's Bellamy!"**

The crowd burst into cheers upon seeing the cheap fighters being taken out.

"Bellamy!"

"You're amazing!"

"Way to go! WHOO-HOO!"

Bellamy laughed as he licked his lips, blood dripping from his fingers and tongue.

" **Such cruelty! Such ferocity! These words were MADE for a man like him!"**

" _Damn,"_ Blizzard cursed. _"He really IS a hyena."_

"…Yeah," Luffy said, sounding a bit unsure.

" _What's the matter?"_ Blizzard asked.

"Nothing," Luffy answered.

Down in the ring, Hack continued to drop opponents, left and right with his powerful Fishman Karate.

" **There's another gladiator that's caught the crowd's attention! Hack, the Fishman Warrior!"**

The crowd cheered even more upon hearing his name.

"Man, I love that guy!"

"He's so exciting!"

"So this is the power of the famous Fishman Karate! Every single blow has been a one-hit K.O! So awesome!"

" **And meanwhile…what the-?!"**

 **Clink…clank…zzziiiiip!**

The crowd gasped in utter disgust and horror. Even Luffy and Blizzard had to gasp.

"What the hell?!" Luffy questioned.

" _Oh, my god!"_ Blizzard cried.

"What?!" Aika asked as she tried to pry Blizzard's away from her eyes. "What's going on?!"

"Nothing you need to see!" Luffy answered.

In the ring…Bartolomeo stood at the edge…relieving himself into the water below!

"Ahh…" he sighed. "Now this is paradise."

" **UN! BE! LIEVABLE! Just how low will Bartolomeo sink?! He has just pulled out his unspeakable bits in full view of the crowd! The most INDECENT ACT in the history of the Corrida Coliseum!"**

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" a woman screamed in disgust as she covered her eyes. "Make him stop!"

"Why won't anyone attack him?!" asked a man with a pompadour.

" **Is there really no one who will stop this savage man?! Hmm…wait! Maybe there is!"**

Behind Bartolomeo…Hack stood, poised to strike.

"Some of us are putting our best foot forward in this tournament, lad," Hack said. "Forgive me, but I must strike you from behind."

"Huh?!" Bartolomeo questioned. "H-hey, hold up!"

"Four Thousand Brick…" Hack started, reeling his fist back.

"Wait!" Bartolomeo cried. "Are you really gonna strike a defenseless man?! Especially one taking a leak like this?!"

Soon, the crowd started to cheer again.

" **Yes! Our hero is the Fishman Warrior, Hack!"**

"Yeah!" shouted a man with maroon hair. "Put him down like a dog, Hack!"

"FIST!" Hack shouted as he tried to punch Bartolomeo…only for his fist to somehow crunch against the air!

"Psyche," Bartolomeo smirked, continuing to take his leak.

The crowd and Gyatts gasped in shock.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" Hack screamed, writhing in pain as he held his broken hand.

" **Do my eyes deceive me?! Somehow, Hack is the one who is writhing in pain! JUST WHO IS THIS BARTOLOMEO, ANYWAY?!"**

"What the hell!?" Luffy questioned. "What happened?! He didn't even touch him!"

"… _Could it be…?"_ Blizzard whispered. _"He has…Devil Fruit powers?!"_

In the arena, a wide, toothy grinned appeared on Bartolomeo's features.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Sorry I took so long with this. Once again, real life has gotten in the way.

Review, please!


	10. King Punch!

**Ch. 10- King Punch!**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

 **KRAAKK!** Bartolomeo (after he finished taking his leak) kicked Hack in the jaw, knocking him out cold!

" **I don't believe it!"** cried Gyatts. **"Hack is down!"**

The crowd gasped in complete and utter disbelief, and a woman in the crowd shrieked in horror. From their perch outside the competitors stands, Luffy, Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi are also in shock at what they had witnessed.

"What was that…?" Luffy asked.

" _That guy has Devil Fruit powers,"_ Blizzard answered. _"Question is, what kind?"_

" **Unbelievable!"** Gyatts shouted. **"The Fishman warrior, Hundredth-Degree Hack has been defeated by that scoundrel, Bartolomeo! I was rooting for him, you chicken-headed bastard!"**

"Keep your commentary impartial, Gyatts!" said one the woman next to him.

" **It's still impossible to determine a winner! Just 24 left standing in Block B!"**

"Time to finish this one up!" Bartolomeo declared.

"I see one guy with an attitude about him," Bellamy said, his tongue dangling out of his mouth.

Elizabello was still throwing practice punches while Dagama and whatever is left of his alliance still stood around him.

"Gamahahaha!" Dagama laughed. "They're all just nursing their wounds, now…the time is right! Are you ready, Blue Gilly?!"

 **SMASH!** Blue Gilly landed a crushing kick to Ricky's helmet, smashing the right side to pieces!

"HYAO!" Blue Gilly shouted as Ricky fell down.

" **The heavy hitters are going down left and right!"** shouted Gyatts. **"Even Ricky, the Mysterious Gladiator will not last to see the light of another day, for Blue Gilly has overpowered him!"**

"Heh!" Blue Gilly scoffed. "What do you plan to cut with a sword that has no edge, huh, old man?!"

"Ugh…!" Ricky groaned. "I suppose there can be no victory…over the waves of time…!"

The crowd soon burst into cheers.

'… _Those…damn detestable cheers…!'_ Ricky thought, blood seeping through his mask. _'Damn you to hell, Doflamingo!'_

"The old man got beat up!" Aika cried, worriedly. "Why doesn't anyone help him?!"

" _Aika, this is a coliseum,"_ Blizzard answered. _"No one cares if someone gets hurt in this place. Hell, no one cares if anyone dies…to them, all that matters is that they get entertained."_

Aika whimpered nervously as she and Kumi sat underneath Blizzard.

" _Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea,"_ Kumi muttered.

Back down in the arena, the remaining gladiators in Dagama's alliance are now standing around Elizabello.

"We've thinned out most of the numbers, thanks to Dagama's plan," said one of them, holding a kusarigama. "When the signal goes out, we will dissolve this formation!"

"And then _we'll_ battle to determine the true winner!" added another, a pirate with armor around his arms, but then, **BAM! WHACK! THWAM!** Gilly jumped out behind them and kicked them right in their backs!

"What the hell?!" questioned one of the gladiators. "Don't break formation! Why did you let them behind you?!"

Then, Dagama began to cut up him and the other gladiators.

"Gamahahaha!" Dagama laughed, swinging his swords left and right.

"GAH!" one of the gladiators screamed. "Dagama, you damned traitor!"

"You've served us well, you faithful lapdogs!" shouted Dagama as Blue Gilly stood next to him. "You'll have your payment later!"

"I was also hired to put down the dogs, you see," Blue Gilly said.

"You too, Blue Gilly?!" questioned one of the gladiators.

"Hey!" Aika shouted from her hiding place. "That's not fair!"

" _It doesn't matter if it's not fair, Aika,"_ Blizzard said. _"Anything goes here!"_

Aika only seethed as she watched the battle.

"It's still not fair…!" she whispered.

"Gamahahahaha!" Dagama laughed as Blue Gilly kept kicking the other gladiators out of the ring. "The weak-minded are destined to be used as pawns on the battlefield! Keep it up, Blue Gilly!"

"HYAO!" Blue Gilly shouted as he kept kicking his powerful legs.

"Dagama, you bastard!" shouted one of the defeated gladiators.

' _And now that you're back is turned, Blue Gilly,'_ Dagama thought as he raised his sword, licking his lips in a bloodthirsty manner, _'you're mine!'_

He then lunged for Blue Gilly, who seemed to remain unaware of Dagama until…

"LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU, MISTER LONG LEG MAN!"

Blue Gilly turned around just in the nick of time to see Dagama's blade, and in retaliation, he sent a snapping kick to his chest, sending the rotund man backward!

"GAH!" Dagama cried as he fell out of the ring. "You…bastard…Blue…G…!"

 **THWOMP!** Not long after, a Little Fighting Fish leapt out of the water and bashed Dagama with its horns, sending him flying!

" **And there goes Dagama the Tactician!"** Gyatts announced, causing the crowd to cheer and roar again.

"Hmph!" Blue Gilly scoffed. "I can't fathom anyone who'd be stupid enough to trust a slimy toad like you in the first place, Dagama!"

He then looked out to the air.

' _Who was that that just called out to me, just now?'_ he thought.

Back at their little perch, Aika heaved a sigh of relief.

"Good," she said. "He heard me."

"Aika, why did you call out to him?" Luffy asked.

"I just…I dunno," Aika answered. "I just thought that I could help, that's all."

" _Oh, Aika…"_ Kumi muttered.

' _Aika,'_ Blizzard thought. _'You're just too innocent to understand how the world works.'_

"KYAAAAAAA!" a woman in the audience shrieked. "NOOOOOOO!"

Down in the ring, Bellamy is now on the ground, his left temple bleeding while Bartolomeo stood over him.

" **Oh, no!"** Gyatts cried. **"Our beloved knight, Bellamy, barely clings on! And worse, yet, that damned, detestable Bartolomeo has somehow overpowered him!"**

"Not Bellamy!"

"Damn you, Bartolomeo! I hope you rot in Hell for this!"

"Ugh…!" Bellamy groaned. "What the hell…kind of powers are those?! I can't even touch you!"

Bartolomeo only chuckled evilly.

"…Bellamy," Luffy whispered as he sat on Blizzard's back. "…If Aika can do this…then maybe…"

Bellamy groaned as he tried to get to his feet.

"HEY, BELLAMY! HANG IN THERE, MAN!"

The Hyena gasped as he looked up…and saw Luffy, sitting on Blizzard's back.

' _Straw Hat…?!'_ Bellamy thought in surprise. _'You..'_

"So, what now, Elizabello?" asked Blue Gilly. "There's nothing more vulnerable than an exposed king…and everyone's been itching to take you down."

It is revealed that Elizabello is now surrounded by a number of fighters left in the ring. Despite that, he grinned.

"Dagama did well," said the Fighting King. "All that's left now is to strike! It wasn't _me_ that formation was protecting…it was _you!_ "

"Huh?" Blue Gilly muttered. "What are you talking about?"

"There's nothing more dangerous than an exposed blade," Elizabello smirked. "Am I wrong, boy?!"

That's when the audience grew a bit nervous.

"H-hey, I just remembered something," said a man in the crowd. "That guy is the King of Prodence, isn't he? Wasn't there some kind of news article a while back about how he punched an enemy fortress to rubble?!"

"What?!" asked a man with tattoos. "Don't be ridiculous! They probably used some kind of cannon or whatever!"

"But…what if it was true…?" asked a teddy bear with a tin drum. "If it is…then wouldn't his punch be strong enough to destroy the stands behind his target?!"

"What?!" asked a woman. "Y-you're kidding, right?! There's just no way!"

"W-wait, what'd they say?!" Luffy questioned, having overheard everything. "What are they talking about?!"

"… _Luffy,"_ Blizzard said. _"I think we better get Aika and Kumi inside…NOW."_

"What?" Aika asked in confusion.

" _What'd he say?"_ Kumi asked.

" **An uneasy air settles on the arena,"** Gyatts started, **"as the silent king at the center of the formation moves into action!"**

Elizabello reeled his fist back, poised to strike.

"Kiiiing…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the crowd screamed as they hurried out of the stands in a frenzy!

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" cried a toy robot.

" **Could it be?!"** Gyatts questioned. **"Was that outlandish tale actually true?!"**

"Elizabello is MINE!" shouted a gladiator, attempting to cut the king down with his axe.

"Move it!" Blue Gilly shouted as he lunged forward. "I'll shatter his neck! SHOOTING MOON!"

With Bartolomeo, he is now struggling against Bellamy, whose arm had turned into a spring and sprang out to grab him by the collar of his jacket.

"Agh!" Bartolomeo grunted. "Fuck, you're tough! What _is_ this?! Lemme go!"

"Ha-ha!" Bellamy laughed. "Not likely, chump! Don't ever underestimate the power of a coiled spring!"

All of a sudden, he froze and looked back at Elizabello with a look of dread on his face.

"What the hell is that?!" Bartolomeo questioned.

"HYAO!" Blue Gilly exclaimed as he prepared to kick.

" _GET DOWN!"_ Blizzard shouted as he and Luffy jumped back inside the building through a window with Aika and Kumi in tow.

"What's going on?!" Aika questioned in confusion and fright. "What's happening?!"

" _Heck if I know!"_ Kumi cried.

By now, everyone in the line of Elizabello's punch had gotten out of the stands…but Ricky still lied motionless in the ring.

'… _Fighting King of Prodence…!'_ he thought.

"PUUUUUUNCH!"

 **KA-WHAM!** With a sing thrust of his fist, Elizabello sent a powerful shockwave right into Blue Gilly, as well as many others left in the arena, which is soon reduced to rubble. Even Bellamy was in the line of fire! The only one who tried to withstand it was Ricky, but even he was no match for the awesome might of the punch!

Everyone was forced to shield themselves from the powerful blast of wind that came from the punch. Luffy grunted as he held Aika and Kumi in a protective embrace while Blizzard acted as a windbreaker in case the wall they stood behind didn't hold up.

As quickly as it started…it was over.

Gyatts and his two spokeswomen appeared from their stand and gasped in horror at the sight that lay before them.

" **I…I don't believe it!"** Gyatts shouted. **"What dreadful power! There is** _ **no way**_ **that anyone has survived this awesome attack in the ring!"**

Down in the waters surrounding the arena, Blue Gilly and Bellamy, as well as many others, floated unconsciously.

"No!" cried a woman in the crowd. "Not Bellamy!"

" **Impossible!"** Gyatts cried. **"Championship contenders litter the ground AND the water in disarray!"**

Luffy and Blizzard peeked their heads over the wall, the youngsters poking their heads up not long after.

"That was close!" Luffy exclaimed. "What kind of a punch was that?!"

Elizabello panted, his right fist steaming.

" **The 138-man battle royale of Block B,"** Gyatts announced, **"ends with a winner hailing from the Kingdom of Prodence…wait…what's this?!"**

"Look, down there!" shouted a man in a bowler hat. "There's still one person left! The only reason the rest of the coliseum didn't get blasted was because he blocked it!"

It is revealed to be none other than Bartolomeo, standing in the ring with his fingers crossed…and a barrier stood right in front of him!

"W…what is this…?!" Elizabello questioned in shock.

"Crossing your fingers is a barrier against harm," said Bartolomeo, a wicked grin on his face. "Even little kids know that much!"

Elizabello gasped in surprise.

"I ate the Barrier-Barrier Devil Fruit," Bartolomeo said. "I am a barrier-man!"

" _So I was right!"_ Blizzard said. _"He is a Devil Fruit user!"_

"Whoa…!" Aika whispered.

"Barrier…CRUSH!" Bartolomeo shouted as he thrust his fist forward, causing the barrier to move forward until it practically bulldozed Elizabello down to the ground, leaving him defeated!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted the audience.

" **No way!"** Gyatts cried. **"The Fighting King, Elizabello II, is down for the count! I hate to say this, folks, but the winner of Block B is…BARTOLOMEO!"**

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the crowd shouted.

"Hahahahahaa!" Bartolomeo laughed, triumphantly. "You can all go to Hell!"

The crowd just kept on jeering him.

"Dammit! Of all the people, why did that fucker have to win?!"

"Hehehe," Bartolomeo chuckled silently. "I've gotta win the Flame-Flame Fruit for a certain someone is why!"

"I don't believe it," Luffy said. "That chicken-head guy won!"

" _Yeah…and soon, our fight's coming up,"_ Blizzard added.

XXX

Concurrently, inside the coliseum's crowd-seating concourse…

"WHAT?!" Franky questioned. "YOU, TOO?!"

"SHH~!" shushed the Thunder Soldier. "Keep your voice down!"

"You say you're plotting to destroy the SMILE Factory, too?!" Franky whispered.

"Indeed," the Thunder Soldier answered, softly. "We've been working towards this for quite some time, now!"

"Then tell me where it is!" Franky whispered. "I'll blast it down in seconds flat!"

"No!" the Thunder Soldier protested. "You cannot! We wish to save those who are trapped inside there! Our activity is a _crucial_ piece to overthrowing this country! If you have the fortitude and the conviction to stand up to Doflamingo, then I shall tell you the _entire truth_ about the tragic nation of Dressrosa!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Meant to upload this yesterday, but I got lazy. ^^;

Review, please!


	11. To Greenbit

**Ch. 11- To Greenbit**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

"Dammit…I haven't changed a bit…how pathetic…"

"…That's not true, Bellamy. You _have_ changed."

Inside the coliseum, the medical staff are running around, left and right, carrying the injured fighters.

"Clear the way!" one called. "We got patients, coming through!"

On a stretcher, Bellamy lied there while Luffy, Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi stood before him, and he smirked at them, albeit halfheartedly.

"It's you, who's changed," Bellamy said. "Haki powers that far exceed the imagination…and not only that…but you had the gall to cheer for me."

"Well…Aika, was cheering that Long Leg guy on," Luffy said, "but…well…"

"It doesn't matter," Bellamy argued. "Now my pride is in shreds, thanks to you…Straw Hat."

Nearby, Bartolomeo happened to walk in when he overheard what Bellamy had said.

' _Hold up,'_ he thought. _'Did he say…Straw Hat?!'_

XXX

Meanwhile, with the Caesar Hand-Off Team, there are 45 minutes left before the deal goes down, and right now, Usopp, Robin, Law, Jupiter, and Caesar are trying to cross the bridge to Greenbit…but they had run into a bit of a situation.

 **BANG!**

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! LOOK AT THAT THING!"

On the bridge, it is revealed that they had run into a giant Fighting Fish, one of the steel railings bent by its horns as it grinned viciously at the group.

"Dammit, this stupid steel bridge is useless!" Usopp cried.

"I actually assumed a Fighting Fish was actually a fish," Robin noted.

"Isn't it a fish?" Law asked.

" _Uh…I think,"_ Jupiter muttered.

"I'd hardly call _that_ a fish!" Usopp barked.

"It's no different from a Sea King!" shouted Caesar. "A wild monster!"

"Relax," said Law. "Long Nose- _ya_ will deal with it."

"WHAT?!" Usopp questioned. "You're a Warlord! Why don't you deal with it?!"

"I would if I could, but I can't," Law answered.

"YOU CAN'T OR YOU WON'T?!" Usopp yelled. "YOU LAZY ASS!"

"Look out!" Robin shouted. "Here comes another one!"

Down in the water, a huge fin jutted from the surface, heading right for the group.

"AAH!" Caesar shrieked as he pointed. "And two more from behind!"

Two more Fighting Fish soon jumped out of the water.

"Robin! Help me out!" Usopp called.

"Understood!" Robin agreed as she crossed her arms.

"Certain Death: Green Star! SKULLBOMB GRASS!"

"Mil Fleur! Gigantesco Mano! SPANK!"

 **KABOOM!** A giant grass explosion blasted one of the Fighting Fish in the mouth while a giant hand smacked another in the face with a loud **CRACK!**

"You see?" Law asked, riding on Jupiter's back. "You did just fine."

"Yeah, no thanks to you, asshole!" barked Usopp as he ran alongside him. "Besides, look how many there are! There's a whole _pack_ of those beasts!"

Down in the water below, the Fighting Fish are circling the bridge.

"The only thing we can do is to keep running!" cried Usopp. "There's no way we can fight them all off!"

"Hey, Long Nose- _ya_!" Law shouted. "Unlock Caesar's cuffs! We need him for this fight!"

"Excuse me?!" Caesar questioned.

"What are you, nuts?!" Usopp cried. "If we unlock his cuffs, he'll fly away and leave us stranded here!"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Law said…holding a familiar cube-like object. "I took some extra precautions."

"A closer look revealed that Law is actually holding Caesar's heart!

"GAH!" Caesar yelped. "My heart!"

"That's right," Law said, "and if you try any funny business, I'll feed your heart to Jupiter. He loves, hearts…particularly when I give them to him like this."

Jupiter licked his chops, as if to emphasize this.

"Rrgh…!" Caesar growled. "You bastard! I hope that when you die, it's long and painful! You deserve it for the way you've been treating a genius such as myself! GASTILLE!"

 **BOOM!** Opening his mouth, Caesar fired a huge beam at one of the Fighting Fish, instantly killing it!

"Holy crap!" Usopp exclaimed, raising his goggles. "That's some power! No wonder his bounty is 300 million!"

"No time to gawk!" Law shouted as Jupiter carried him. "Let's move!"

"Hurry, Usopp!" Robin called as she ran, and soon, the sniper followed after her, along with Caesar.

"But seriously!" Usopp said. "Why aren't you fighting these things?!"

"Idiot!" Law argued. "My powers take up my stamina the more I use them! I have to save as much as I can for the trip back! Do you understand?! I've got to conserve whatever strength I have! This is Doflamingo we're going up against!"

' _Does this fool really think he can take on Joker of all people?!'_ Caesar thought.

' _I hate to admit it,'_ Jupiter thought, _'but this is crazy, even for you, Law! But then…I shouldn't question it. After all…Joker put you through hell.'_

As they ran, Usopp suddenly braked to a halt.

"Oh, crap!" he cursed. "Look!"

Up ahead, it is revealed there is a giant gap in the bridge and giant dorsal fins jutting out of the surface. Not just that, but the rest of the bridge is concealed in a thick fog.

"Not good!" Usopp cried. "The bridge has collapsed and there's a huge gap in it! And that fog is so thick, I can't see the other side!"

"This isn't good," Robin said. "Those fish are coming from up ahead! If they do anymore damage, we're sunk! Literally!"

 **SPLASH!** A Fighting Fish launched out of the water, preparing to devour the group whole!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" Caesar screamed. "THIS IS IT! WE'RE DOOMED!"

"Robin, if somehow, you survive this," Usopp started, "I want you to tell Luffy that he's a one-in-a-million friend!"

But just as it seemed that they were fish food… **BWING! SNAG!** A roped net appeared out of nowhere, trapping the Fighting Fish! Not long after, **THUNK!** 3 spears stabbed its side, causing it roar in pain!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!" Usopp questioned.

"It…it stopped…?" Robin whispered.

 **SPLASH!** The dead Fighting Fish soon fell into the water.

"Okay! Everyone pull!" a voice called out from nowhere. "Remember, today's the big battle! We've gotta power up with some Fighting Fish Stew!"

"Right!"

"C'mon! Pull!"

"Were those…voices, just now?" Robin asked.

"Inhabitants of the island, maybe?" Law inquired.

"But I thought you said Greenbit was uninhabited!" Usopp pointed.

"Gastanets…!" Caesar exclaimed as he clicked his exploding castanets. "Shulolololo…! Haa…haa…! This is exhausting!"

"Hello~!" Usopp called out. "Is someone out there?! We'd like to cross the bridge, please!"

On the other side of the bridge, a gasp is heard through the fog, followed by hushed voices.

"Not good! Humans!"

"Quick! We gotta get outta here! Hurry and drag this thing back to the village!"

" _What was that all about?"_ Jupiter asked.

"Don't know," Law answered. "Either way, we have to get across that bridge."

"But how are Robin and I supposed to get across?" Usopp asked. "You have Jupiter, so you can just fly over."

Law glanced over at Caesar, who is panting heavily with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"What?" he asked.

XXX

"Dammit, Law! If I had my heart, I'd kill you and that mutt of yours for this!"

"Just shut up and fly Nico-ya and Long Nose-ya across."

High above the bridge, it is revealed that Caesar, now inflated like a hot air balloon, is carrying Usopp and Robin in his arms as he floated through the air while Law sat on Jupiter, who is in his Great Horned Owl Form.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Caesar barked. "Do you have any idea how much gas energy it takes to float two people?! I thought that a hostage had to be treated gently!"

Soon, the group made it to the other side of the bridge and are now walking along the shore of Greenbit, where they saw many wrecked ships.

"Haa…haa…we made it," Caesar wheezed with Usopp standing next to him. The scientist had his restraints put back on, now that his job was over.

"It looks like we're the only ones here," Robin surmised as she scanned their surroundings.

"Yeah," agreed Usopp, "and check out all these shipwrecks! Probably left behind by all those fish…gives me the creeps!"

Law looks down at the ground and sees that the drag marks left behind by the Fighting Fish had disappeared.

"Huh," he muttered. "The drag marks end here."

Jupiter, back in his regular dog form, sniffed the ground, trying to catch the scent of whoever dragged away the beast.

"Find anything?" Law asked.

" _No good,"_ Jupiter answered. _"The scent of the forest is too thick around here."_

"Jeez," Law grumbled. "What the hell happened here, anyways?"

"Uh…hey, guys?" Usopp asked, looking up. "I don't know about any of you…but this is one crazy-looking forest!"

The uninhabited island, north of Dressrosa, Greenbit, is revealed to be a giant forest with humungous plants, mushrooms, and even some of the animals looked big, about Blizzard's size!

"Oh, my…!" Robin said, awed at the sight. "I can't imagine how these would fit on my flower garden!"

"If these things were in your garden, we'd all be sunk!" Usopp shouted.

"Err…Joker?" Caesar called. "It's me, Caesar! You can come and rescue me, now!"

"So this place is Greenbit?" Usopp asked. "What's with all the overgrown plants and animals?!"

"Over there, by that giant rose, is the Southeast Beach," Law said, pointing his sword. "That's where the deal will take place. We're leaving you there at 3 o'clock."

"What the hell?!" Usopp suddenly shouted. "Hey, guys, look! Up there, wedged in the plants!"

Everyone looked up to see a Marine battleship, jammed right into the forest, as if it had been thrown somehow!

"What in the world happened?" Robin asked.

"I've seen ships run aground, but not like _that!_ " Usopp exclaimed. "How in the hell did it get there?!"

Robin took a look through a pair of binoculars and saw that one of the plans had been split when the ship hit it, and the stem was still leaking sap.

"The damage to the plants is still fresh," she said.

"What are you saying?" Usopp asked.

"I'm saying that the ship came here recently," Robin answered. "And look at the hull. It's less damaged than you think."

"You mean it actually got through those monstrous fish?!" Usopp questioned.

"It's only a matter of time before the Marines come out and find us," Robin pointed out.

"WHAT?!" Caesar squawked. "YOU MEAN THE DETAILS OF THE HAND-OFF GOT OUT?! I HAD NO IDEA!"

"SHHH~!" Usopp shushed. "Will you shut up, you idiot?! All that squawking is gonna get us found out, for sure!"

"What did you expect, fool?!" Caesar questioned. "I'm a wanted man! Now that Joker has quit the Seven Warlords, the law can't protect me, anymore! If you abandon me in shackles on and island crawling with Marine soldiers…wait a minute! Hold on! Joker's no more than an ordinary pirate at this point!"

As Caesar kept ranting, Robin looked over at Law, who seemed to be grinning.

"What's with that wicked look on your face?" asked Robin.

" _Yeah, Law, what gives?"_ asked Jupiter.

"It's just sheer confidence, is all," Law answered. "After all…I can't control the Marines, now can I?"

 _Flashback_

"Incidentally," Law said, talking with Smoker during the party on Punk Hazard, "Jupiter and I are planning to head for Greenbit, next."

 _Flashback_ end

"THIS WHOLE DEAL IS COMPLETELY INVALID!" shouted Caesar, getting up in Law's face. "CALL IT OFF, LAW! NOW!"

"You forget that the Marines are _our_ enemy, too," said Law. "I'm working with the Straw Hat Pirates, remember? And also, get out of my face. Your breath reeks."

Caesar growled…but then he turned around, breathed into his palm, sniffed it, and then shuddered.

"I hope you didn't orchestrate this whole thing just to screw us over, Law!" Caesar barked.

"We've got 15 minutes," Law said. "Long Nose-ya and Nico-ya, you two are my backup. We don't know who might be hiding out around here."

"All right then," Robin said. "Be careful."

"Hold up!" Usopp cried. "I wasn't counting on the Marines being here!"

XXX

Greenbit Forest…only 14 minutes until the hand-of.

"H-hey, Robin!" Usopp whispered, climbing over a giant root. "Don't you think this place is a little dangerous?! Y-you shouldn't leave my side, okay?!"

Robin only chuckled, saying, "How gallant of you, Usopp."

"Don't talk so loud!" Usopp whispered. "I'm serious! Don't leave me behind! Listen, we should go a little slo- OOF!"

"Shh~!" Robin shushed. "Get down, Usopp! Hurry!"

"Who's out there?!"

Usopp gasped as he spotted several Marine soldiers around the corner.

"Is it the Straw Hats?!" asked one of them.

"Ah, crap!" Usopp cursed as he and Robin hid behind a giant lavender stem. "They're onto us!"

"I'm not Straw Hat!" called out a voice. "I am Leo!"

"Huh?" Usopp muttered. "A voice?"

"Where are you?!" shouted a Marine, pointing his gun in the air, along with his comrades. "Show yourself, now!"

"Who are they talking to?" Usopp asked.

"It seems like they knew we'd be coming here," Robin whispered.

"Are you good guys or bad guys?!" asked another voice.

"We are a Marine soldiers! We are forces of good who protect honest citizens and uphold justice!"

"Then give us your weapons!"

"What?! Are you daft?! We can't give you our weapons!"

"Yeah! We're on duty!"

"Come out and show yourselves!"

"Fine! But you asked for this!"

Suddenly, something seemed to leap off one of the plants, and not long after, the Marines are heard screaming.

"W-what the-?!" Usopp whispered in shock. "What the hell's happening?!"

"It's…it's too fast to see," Robin said, her eyes darting left and right.

As quickly as it started, it was over…and the Marines are left to run away in nothing but their underpants!

"HOLY CRAP!"

"WE'VE BEEN STRIPPED DOWN TO OUR UNMENTIONABLES!"

"WHAT IS UP WITH THIS FOREST?!"

"…Well, that was…interesting," Usopp noted, coming out of hiding not long after the Marines ran off. "I see one of them wears the same heart-patterned boxers that Sanji has."

Suddenly, Robin seemed to spot something out of thin air.

"Mil Fleurs!" she shouted, and soon, a plethora of arms sprout of the ground. "CAMPO DE FLORES!"

Soon, the whole forest floor was covered in arms, and one of them seemed to catch something in midair!

"GAH!"

"Oh, no! Cub!"

"I got one!" Robin exclaimed.

"Got one?!" Usopp repeated. "Got one what, Robin!?"

"Usopp…I think these are dwarves!" Robin answered.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Here it is, as I promised! Next one will be up on Saturday!

Review, please!


	12. Adventure in the Land of Dwarves

**Ch. 12- Adventure in the Land of Dwarves**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

Darkness. Silence. She felt like floating in an endless black void…but then, she starts to hear voices.

"Report! What's in her bag?"

"Uh, let's see…some big history books, a notepad, a spare outfit, and a Transponder Snail!"

"Anything else?"

"Uh…a photo of a green-haired guy without his shirt on."

"That's all? Well, what's under her dress?"

"We're on the search!"

"If you find any weapons, make sure to grab 'em!"

"Region-C is all clear!"

"Region-A, all clear!"

"Ngh…" Robin moaned with a slight blush on her cheeks as her eyes began to open. "Ohh, Zoro, that feels so nice…I…huh?"

"Region-B doesn't seem to be hiding anything!"

Robin looked down and gasped upon seeing a tiny, blond-haired humanoid with a point nose, green overalls with no shirt, a red necktie, brown gloves, a crown-like hat, goggles, and a bushy, fox-like tail, sticking out of her cleavage!

"What in the world?!" Robin questioned as she looked around and saw many other tiny people, surrounding her and rummaging around inside her clothes! "D-do you mind?! Get out of there!"

"AAH!" cried one of the little people. "She's awake!"

"Red alert! Red alert!" shouted another. "The big person is awake! I repeat! The big person is awake! This is not a drill!"

Robin grunted as she tried to get up, but somehow, she found her hair getting pulled, causing her to cry out in pain. As she looked around, she found that somehow, she had been stitched to the ground!

"W-where am I?!" Robin asked. "What is this?!"

"Quiet, you!" shouted the one that was in her boobies, holding a flintlock pistol like a rifle. "There's no use trying to escape! You'd better not try anything, or else! You're one of those bad big people, aren't you?!"

"Yeah, you tell her, Leo!" added one of his comrades.

' _They're dwarves!'_ thought Robin. _'Is this their kingdom?!'_

Just then, an older-looking, chubbier dwarf appeared, his hair in the shape of a horned beetle of some sort, and he wears a double-breasted buttoned-up shirt and a scarf around his neck.

"Be on your guard, everyone!" he exclaimed.

"Cub!" Leo said.

"This big lady uses some kind of sorcery!" replied Cub. "I remember, giant hands just sprouted out of the ground, like a bunch of blooming flowers, and I had no time to escape!"

 _Flashback_

"AAH!" Cub cried as one of Robin's hands grabbed him. "Help! They go me!"

Robin approached Cub and picked him.

"So you're the one who removed those clothes from the Marines?" she asked.

"Damn!" Cub cursed. "I've been spotted!"

"Hey, Robin, wait up!" Usopp called out. "What did you mean by dwarves?!"

"TRANQUILILY!"

Suddenly, two shadowy figures jumped out of nowhere and released some sort of dust around the two Straw Hats, who gasped before they fell unconscious.

 _Flashback end_

' _That's right,'_ Robin thought. _'They knocked me and Usopp out, somehow and carried me here…I wonder where Usopp is, now. I hope he's all right. I think I can still use my powers, but that might complicate things.'_

She then looked up and found herself in some sort of village with larger-than-life flowers, and the village itself seemed to be underground.

"Are we…under Greenbit?" Robin asked.

"That's right," Leo replied. "Under the great forest, our people have grown! There's no plant in the whole wide world that we cannot tend to! You have trespassed into our land! The great Tontatta Kingdom!"

"The Tontatta Kingdom?" Robin repeated.

"Now, don't bother trying to get up," said Leo. "The powers of my Sew-Sew Sorcery has sewn you right into the ground! Anyone who sees us cannot be allowed to leave this place and live to tell about it!"

"No, wait!" Robin cried. "Please, forgive me…I was only curious, is all, and I acted out of impulse. I meant no harm, honestly, and I assure you, I won't tell a soul about you!"

"Lies!" Leo shouted. "We will not fall for any of your excuses!"

"But it's the truth!" Robin argued. "I swear it!"

"Well…okay," the Tontatta Dwarves spoke.

"Huh?!" Robin questioned in shock.

"Well, that's a relief, then," said Leo as he began untie her. "For a moment, we thought you were a bad guy!"

' _They're so gullible,'_ thought Robin as she sat up. _'This might be easier than I thought.'_

"Leo! What in the name of all that's pure is going on here?!"

"Oh!" Leo exclaimed. "Chief Tonta! Good news! This woman means no harm to us!"

"Preposterous!"

"But it's true, Chief!"

"Oh, really? Well, it's all right then."

' _So gullible!'_ Robin thought with a look of comic shock on her face…which is rare.

She then looked up and saw a rather elderly-looking dwarf with a long, gray beard and mustache, a big crown, purple regal robes, a pair of sunglasses, and in his hand is a walking stick.

"I am Gancho," he said. "I am the Chief Tonta, greatest in all of Tontatta! You don't get a chance to see a big person up close, so very often!"

Robin chuckled at this.

"Well, I'm glad I could make it worth your while," she said. "Oh! Uh…where's my…oh, here it is!" She pulled out her pocket watch and sees that it's only 2 minutes to three o'clock. "Oh, dear."

"What's wrong?" asked Gancho.

"I have to contact a friend of mine," said Robin. "Do you know where my Transponder Snail is?"

"Yeah! We freed it!" said one of the dwarves with a jester hat on his head, standing next to a Transponder Snail without the attachments.

"Oh, no," Robin said, trying her hardest not to get frustrated. "Umm…I guess I'll find the exit then. If you'll all excuse me-"

"Hold it!" Leo shouted. "If you really aren't a bad big person, then give us any weapons you got, or else we'll have to strip you of all your clothes! Even your undies!"

"Ahem!" Gancho cleared his throat.

"…You know what? Yeah, undies is too far," Leo said.

"Umm…I don't have any weapons," Robin pointed out.

"I guess we've got no choice then," Leo said. "Sorry. You seem really nice and all, but I guess we gotta take your clothes, too."

Robin gasped, but before she could protest, the Tontatta Dwarves jumped at her with lightning speed!

"N-no! Stop!" she cried. "Get off me!"

(A/N: If Zoro were there, too, he'd kill them all.)

Just as they were getting ready to strip Robin, someone came rushing and shouted "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIT!"

Everyone looked down to see another dwarf, wearing a white hat with red polka dots, a red sweater, gray pants, and yellow boots.

"Flapper?" Leo asked. "What's the matter?"

"Don't take her clothes!" shouted the dwarf called Flapper, who is teary-eyed for some reason. "In fact, don't take anything from her! She's the hero's partner!"

Hearing this caused the dwarves to gasp.

"W…what do you mean 'hero's partner'?!" Leo questioned.

"That other big person," Flapper said, shaking, "the one with the long nose…he's really a legendary hero who came to help us!"

"WHAT?!" the Tontatta Dwarves questioned. "NO WAY! AMAZING!"

Robin sighed in relief, but she couldn't help think of one thing.

' _What kind of lie did Usopp feed them?'_

XXX

Meanwhile, in the port town of Acacia…

"Right! Right, I said! …No, that's left! Look where I'm pointing!"

"Oh, will you just be quiet, already?! I'm in a hurry, too, you know!"

"Well, I'm in an even bigger hurry! If I don't make it back in time, I'll be in it deep!"

"Hey, Mama? How come that man is talking to himself?"

"Hush, young ma! Don't make any contact!"

It is revealed that Zoro is running through the streets of town, and it seemed like he was having a conversation with someone, but the townsfolk thought he was crazy. A closer look, however, revealed that he is carrying a little female Tontatta dwarf with light blue hair, a blue top hat, and a blue dress with a white scarf.

"This is all your fault!" she shouted. "Just take me to the Flower Field, right now, you bubble-head!"

"Alright, alright, just shut up, already!" Zoro barked. "Jeez, even Nami doesn't whine like you do!"

' _How the hell did I get myself into this mess?!'_ the swordsman thought.

 _Flashback_

Zoro is lying on the ground with a bag of things that the "fairy" stole.

"Ouch…!" a voice groaned. "Ah! O-oh, no, oh, no! I'm such a klutz! A human might see me! I gotta get outta here before…oopsie."

"W…what the hell!?" Zoro questioned in shock, for there, sitting on his chest, is a Tontatta Dwarf, Wicca, who is a member of the Tontatta Reconnaissance Team.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHH~!" Wicca sobbed. "I'm such a big klutz! I'm a klutz and a clown and a big, fat, clumsy oaf! I knew I'd get spotted one day!"

"So this is a fairy?" Zoro asked as he picked Wicca up. "Or is this is another one of those walking toys?"

"I'm not a toy, you bubble-head!" Wicca shouted, tearfully. "Listen…promise you won't tell anyone you saw me, okay?!"

"Uh…okay, sure," Zoro said, sweat-dropping.

"Really?" Wicca asked. "Gee…thanks…now, could you put me down?"

The swordsman then put the little dwarf on the ground, but when she took a step forward, she yelped in pain.

"What now?!" Zoro questioned.

"I…I can't walk!" Wicca answered. "My ankle…I must've sprained it when I fell down on you!" She then sobbed as she pounded her fist against the ground, which cracked immensely! "I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!"

"Where the hell did you get that kind of power from?!" Zoro questioned. "You're cracking the ground!"

"Please, mister!" Wicca pleaded. "You just gotta take me back to the captain! I mean…when you think, it is your fault-"

"Hell no!" Zoro barked. "You stole my sword, you little thief!"

"We're called the Keepers of the Green!" Wicca argued. "The big people here on the island call us fairies and gives us a bunch of stuff, like guns and swords and whatnot! Listen, I'm in a big hurry, right now! I'm part of the Recon Team, and I've got to report the Donquixote Family's location! This is our big chance! I just saw a member of the family attacking the Straw Hat Pirates' ship!"

"What?!" Zoro questioned in shock.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGH!" Wicca cried as she pounded the ground again. "I'm such a dummy-head! I just went and blabbed everything to you!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Zoro cried. "Is that really true?! I'm a member of the Straw Hats!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! SO STUPID!"

"WILL YOU STOP DESTROYING EVERYTHING?!"

Then, Zoro turned and ran off.

"Going after Nami and the others, of all people?!" he questioned. "I gotta hurry and get back to the _Sunny_ , pronto!"

"Hold it!" Wicca cried. "You gotta take me to the Flower Field first! If you do that, I'll take you to where ship is located!"

"Thanks, but no thanks!" Zoro shouted. "I'm going there on my own!"

"But you're going in the opposite direction of the coast!" shouted Wicca. "Don't you know where you're doing?!"

"IRK!" Zoro grunted before he turned and glared at Wicca. "…Fine…just tell me how to get there!"

"Eek!" Wicca yelped. "O-o-okay…but please stop staring at me like that! You're really scary!"

 _Flashback end_

Zoro panted as he kept running through town with Wicca in his shirt.

"So what you're basically saying," he started, "is that this whole time, Doflamingo's been monitoring us?!"

"That's right," Wicca answered, "just as _we've_ been monitoring _him_!"

"So I guess you guys have got a beef with Doflamingo, as well, huh?"

"Yeah, we…oh, wait! That's a secret, too!"

"Dammit! Then it's not just the ones on the ship that's in danger, it's Luffy and everyone else, too! I don't have a Transponder Snail on me, so I can't contact them! Are we at this Flower Field of yours, yet?!"

"Just climb that staircase!"

"Got it!"

Zoro just ran by the stairs.

"What are you doing?!" Wicca questioned. "I said _climb_ the stairs! How can you not follow such a simple direction?!"

"SHUT UP!" Zoro barked as he ran up the staircase.

XXX

Concurrently, at the Corrida Coliseum…

" **Block C is another roster of ruffians, folks! The contestants are filing in one after the other, with the opening bell just moments away!"**

Blizzard looked up upon hearing that announcement.

" _That's our cue, Luffy,"_ he said. _"C'mon. We'll be late."_

"Yeah, I'm coming," Luffy said as he got up and followed Blizzard.

"Big Brother!" Aika said. "Kumi and I will be cheering you on, okay?"

 **Yip-yip!** Kumi barked in agreement.

Luffy grinned and nodded his head before he and Blizzard walked off.

" **Who's going to be the crowd favorite in this block?! Perhaps the Trio of Kano?!"**

In the coliseum rec. room, Rebecca is standing near the window for some reason. As she looked down, she spotted a tiny flower petal on the sill, which she gently picked up.

"Hey! Come back here, Monkey!"

The female gladiator looked down to see a little girl, running through the streets outside, playfully chasing a monkey marionette. Rebecca smiled as she watched them play, but then she heard a voice not too far away…two voices, in fact.

"What do you mean by Flower Field?!"

"Just keep moving! I'll explain it on the way! And whatever you do, don't let the police see you!"

"But I thought you were some kind of soldier!"

Rebecca looked down and gasped upon see Franky with the Thunder Soldier riding on his shoulder.

"Toy Soldier!" she shouted, causing him to look up at her.

"R…Rebecca…?!" he whispered.

"You know that chick?" Franky asked, but the Thunder Soldier didn't answer. He just stared up at Rebecca…whose eyes grew teary.

"…Rebecca," said the Thunder Soldier. "I saw your name in the coliseum's entry list. You entered the tournament, even though I said no."

"…I…I don't care!" Rebecca shouted. "Do you hear me, Toy Soldier?! I don't care! I'll fight in this tournament, and I will win! And when I do…when it's all over…" she sniffled as tears fell from her eyes. "YOU AND I CAN FINALLY LIVE TOGETHER! I SWEAR IT!"

A pause came, but then the Thunder Soldier looked away.

"You won't be winning any tournaments if you cry like that," he said. "Now then, good sir! Let us be off!"

"Don't you wanna say something to her?" Franky asked. "She's crying her eyes out, man!"

Rebecca whimpered before she wiped her tears.

"…I'm fine," she said.

"…This is exactly why we must hurry," said the Thunder Soldier. "Even a toy such as myself must protect what he holds dear to his heart…even if these tin eyes of mine can no longer shed tears of their own."

"… … …" Franky was quiet, but he did seem rather concerned.

XXX

Greenbit, southeast beach. Time left until Caesar's hand-off: just 2 minutes.

Jupiter let out a yawn of boredom and scratched his ear as he sat next to Law.

" _What the hell is taking Joker?"_ he asked. _"Should've been here by now."_

"I'm sure he's on his way," Law assured.

 **PURU-PURU-PURU~! PURU-PURU-PURU~!**

Law picked up his Mini Transponder Snail.

"Hello?" he asked.

" **Law! It's Sanji!"**

"Black Leg- _ya_? Have you found the factory yet?"

" **Never mind the damn factory! We've got bigger problems! Listen, you need to get outta there, right now!"**

"What? What the hell are you saying? We're about to hand off Caesar and Joker will be here any second."

" **That's the problem, dumb-ass! DOFLAMINGO NEVER QUIT THE SEVEN WARLORDS!"**

"What? What are you talking about?! Have you been smoking too much?!"

" **We're not getting anything out of handing Caesar back to Doflamingo! THE WHOLE THING'S A TRAP!"**

"I still don't understand what you're saying!"

" **Just get the hell outta there! HURRY!"**

" _Law,"_ Jupiter spoke up. _"We've got a problem!"_

Law turned and saw a familiar figure, flying towards them in the distance, a sick grin on his face and a chuckle in his throat. Then, Law turned again and saw Fujitora and a troop of Marines!

"Crap," he cursed. "Looks like it's too late to go anywhere now."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

And so it begins...

Review, please.


	13. Violet

**Ch. 13- Violet**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

 _Flashback; 30 minutes earlier_

Somewhere in Dressrosa…in fact, it was deep in the back alleys, a certain cook found himself in a serious predicament. Like most men, he had fallen prey to the beauty that was known as…the siren, and it looked like he was going to pay for it with his very life. And just who was this siren who had him caught in his trap?

The very woman that he had been trying to protect earlier: Violet. By day, a regular flamenco dancer in the streets of Dressrosa…but in the back alleys, she is known as the Assassin of Trebol's Club Army.

"You little fool," said Violet, mockingly, as she stood over the bloodied and beaten Sanji, who coughed up blood as he lied on the ground at her mercy, his fake mustache, beard, and glasses taken from his face. "The world might as well be naked before me. The moment I saw you, Black Leg Sanji, I knew everything about you. I heard you had a weakness for beautiful women, but I never thought it'd be this pathetic, honestly. Your collar is all scrunched, your tie is body, your shirt is bloody. You truly are an awful mess."

She then sat down on a wicker chair while her thugs stood behind her.

"You truly are a sorry, pathetic excuse for a man, Black Leg," she continued. "Did you really think that a man with your miserable failings could capture my heart? It is to laugh."

Her lackeys soon burst into guffaws.

"He was like a fly, drawn to your feminine wiles, Miss Violet!" said one of them.

"Yeah, what a dumb-ass!" added another.

"V…Violet…" Sanji groaned. "You're wrong…!"

"Oh, get over yourself!" laughed one of Violet's henchmen. "She was _acting_ , stupid!"

"…Pick him up for me," Violet order, and two of her men did just that, holding Sanji up as she approached him.

"Violet…" Sanji said. "I know that somewhere, deep inside you, there is a beautiful, pure heart…and you're being forced into this…by a wicked man…!"

"…Shut up, fool," Violet said. "Are you really that dense, even after I pummeled you to a pulp?"

 **THWAK!** She kicked him right in the face!

"When are you going to realize that I'm no good?!" she asked.

"Guh…!" Sanji choked out as he fell down.

"Oh, that was vicious!" said one of Violet's lackeys. "But also very beautiful! What a perfect kick, Miss Violet!"

The rest of the thugs laughed at Sanji's humiliation.

"What an idiot!"

"This is what you get for being chivalrous, lover-boy!"

"Yeah! That doesn't get you anywhere, here in the New World!"

"What a weakling!"

"You really are such a miserable fool, Black Leg," said Violet. "You try and suppress any animosity you have towards me and search for an escape route. Do you honestly think you can lie you way into making me let my guard down?!"

She then straightened up his tie and collar.

"There, now," said Violet. "Perfect. I just hate sloppiness, even when I try to kill someone. Now then…" She put her index finger and thumb together and put them to her eye, like a monocle. "Your lies cannot deceive me. The Glare-Glare Devil Fruit has turned me into an eagle-eyed seer."

As she spoke, she could see through Sanji's clothes…and she could even see his skeleton!

"I am a woman who sees through everything," Violet explained. "Men are born liars…and I shall take a little at the falsehoods within the confines of your mind."

"Uh-oh!" said one of Violet's thugs. "Here it comes!"

Violet then put both of her fingers to her eyes, like they were glasses.

"Why did Straw Hat and Trafalgar Law join forces?" she asked. "And aside from Greenbit, why are you really here in Dressrosa? What are you plotting, and how will you hope to achieve it? There is no need to speak, for all the answers are inside your head, and once I have them, your friends will be wiped off the map! Peeping Mind!"

She then put her head up against Sanji's, and when she did, she saw many images…of Sanji and the Straw Hats, feasting on his cooking, the time when he and Aika baked cookies together, and the conversation between him, Law, and the others.

"…Hold on…what's this?" Violet asked.

Soon, she began to see other images…the time when Sanji was in Alabasta with Vivi. The nights they camped out in the desert, looking out to the stars, the times Sanji comforted the princess when she felt like she was struggling with saving her kingdom…and of course…there was a certain moment during the time Luffy was resting after his big fight with Crocodile that Violet had to gasp at.

"Miss Violet?!" asked one of her thugs. "What's the matter?!"

"…Oh, my…!" she whispered, blushing as red as a tomato. "I can't believe I saw… _that_!"

"What is it, Miss?!" asked one of her lackeys.

"What about your plan?!" Violet asked. "What is your goal here?! What are you even thinking about, trapped here in our clutches?!"

"…You remind me…of her," Sanji groaned.

"What?" Violet whispered.

"The tears in your eyes," Sanji started, "Vivi had them, too…a long time ago."

"V…Vivi?" Violet repeated.

"They spoke the truth," Sanji said. "A million people…may curse your name…but no matter what…I will never doubt a woman's tears!"

Violet gasped…as tears fell from her eyes.

"…You…!" she whispered.

"What the fuck kinda nonsense are you spouting, you punk?!" shouted one of Violet's thugs as they all charged at him with their weapons drawn.

"Forget this idiot, Miss Violet!" yelled another. "We'll just kill him, since he's so useless!"

"Yeah! He's worth 77 million, and he's from the Straw Hat Crew!" shouted a third.

"BLACK LEG SANJI'S HEAD IS ALL OURS!" the all roared.

"Hierro Lagrima!" Violet shouted as two tears dripped from her eyes. "TEAR WHALES!"

Suddenly, those tears transformed into two gigantic whales!

"Uh…M-M-Miss Violet?!" asked one of the thugs. "What are you doing?!"

 **BOOM!** The whales collided with the thugs, sending them all flying!

XXX

"Are you all right, Black Leg?"

"Ugh…Violet…?"

"Just hold still. I'll get you out of these restraints."

Sanji groaned as Violet unlocked the cuffs around his wrists and legs.

"…Violet," he said. "It's true, isn't it? You really are being forced to work for Doflamingo against your will, aren't you?"

"Don't worry about me!" Violet argued. "Just please, Black Leg…you must escape, at once! We…we know about your plan."

"What?!" Sanji questioned. "What do you mean?!"

"You're such a hopeless man," Violet said, teary-eyed. "I can't believe you actually trusted an enemy…but…I have to thank you for lifting my heart."

"Look, I don't know what your story is," Sanji started, "but do you really want to work for Doflamingo?! I mean…look at what you just did! You can sail with us and leave this island!"

"…Listen to me, Black Leg," Violet said. "From the instant your crew brought Caesar to this island, you have been caught in Doflamingo's trap."

"A…a trap?!" Sanji repeated in shock.

"Here," said Violet, putting her fingers around his eye. "Look inside my mind. This memory is from just this morning…"

Sanji gasped as he began to see something…a memory.

 _(Flashback within flashback)_

Outside Doflamingo's palace, the crowd is still outside, calling out to their "former" king.

"Your Majesty!"

"Don't tell us you're quitting!"

"Hey, King Doflamingo!"

"Give us an explanation! Why did you step down from the throne?!"

Inside the palace, Doflamingo groaned in annoyance as he sat in his bedchamber with Rita sitting beside him, looking at him worriedly. He looked at the saber-tooth tiger before petting her head gently, causing her to purr.

"Sorry, Rita," Doflamingo said. "Daddy's just a bit annoyed, right now. Those damn peasants won't shut up about this…where the hell is CP0?!"

A while later, a World Government ship appeared, its sails bearing the symbol, as well as serial number "CP0" and "Aigis" on it.

"Oh, my god!" exclaimed a man. "It's Cipher Pol Aigis-0! They're the agents of the Celestial Dragons! But…what are they doing here?!"

CP0 stood before the crowd that had gathered around the palace.

"People of Dressrosa, calm yourselves," said the short agent, wearing the bowler hat. "The report that Donquixote Doflamingo was abandoning his throne and position as one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea…was false."

The crowd gasped, shocked at first, but then a feeling of relief washed over them as they began to cheer…but for some reason, some of the toys seemed disappointed…especially Carla, who sat in the audience with a maroon-haired woman in her mid-20s, wearing a blue dress and a light yellow apron.

"A correction will be printed and distributed," said the short agent, "in a special issue at 3 o'clock today. Wait for the official report to be announced and do not tell anyone of this news. Simply go about your day in peace…as if nothing ever happened."

 _(Flashback within flashback end)_

Sanji's mouth fell open in disbelief and shock.

"What the hell was that…?!" he whispered. "Why do I feel my entire perspective just got turned upside-down?! Since when did the Seven Warlords have the World Government at their beck and call?!"

"I've been too terrified of Doflamingo to make my escape," Violet began, "but there might still be time for you and your crew! You must hurry and warn them!"

 _Flashback end_

Back on Greenbit, Law and Jupiter are looking around, nervously as they heard the sound of a Transponder Snail.

"Dammit," Law cursed. "What the hell are we supposed to do?!"

Nearby, Fujitora and his troop are heading right for Law's location, and the Admiral is holding up a Mini Transponder Snail in his hand.

"What are you trying to say, Saka?" the blind Marine asked. "That the brass was also duped by a false report?"

" **As much as it pains me to say this, that's the case,"** said Akainu. **"I'm on my way to speak to the Five Elders in Mariejois about this, now, and your job is to handle this mess!"**

With Law, Jupiter, and Caesar, Robin's upper-body just appeared out of the ground, startling Caesar!

"HOLY SHIT!" the scientist cursed.

"Law!" Robin exclaimed. "I just heard that conversation, just now! Was that Sanji?!"

"Nico- _ya_!" exclaimed Law.

"What is she doing?!" Caesar questioned. "She's sticking half outta the ground!"

"Where's Long Nose- _ya_ and your real body?!" Law asked. "If all that was true, then there's no deal!"

"What in the hell do you mean by that?!" Caesar questioned. "When do I get handed over?!"

"Call Long Nose- _ya_ , Nico- _ya_!" Law ordered. "We're getting off this island, now!"

"Slight problem with that, Law," said Robin. "Usopp and I are currently underground!"

"What?!" Law questioned. "What do you mean 'underground'?!"

" _Law, what do we do, here?!"_ Jupiter asked.

"I'm thinking!" Law answered.

"We're in a bit of a spot, ourselves," said Robin, "but we're safe, at least. We can't help you, but you can go ahead and escape without us. We'll head to the port, like you mentioned."

"Understood," Law said. "I'll meet you-"

" _Law!"_ Jupiter shouted. _"We might have to put that on hold…look who's here."_

Law looked up and saw the familiar pink feathers of a coat, flapping in the breeze.

"Shit…!" he cursed.

"Best of luck, Law," Robin said as she vanished in an array of petals.

"You, too," Law replied as Jupiter growled viciously.

"JOKEEEEEEEEEER!" cried Caesar, joyfully.

It is now 3 o'clock in the afternoon…and Doflamingo had finally arrived, just as the Marines appeared, as well.

"Hehehehehe!" Doflamingo laughed. "Well, well, well, if it ain't Law and his little puppy!"

"Oh, no!" Caesar cried. "The Marines are here, too?! Wait…maybe that's a good thing!"

"I gotta admit, Law," said Doflamingo. "I'm impressed! You got a Marine Admiral to show up here, of all people! Well, I got a little surprise for ya! Now that I've quit the Seven Warlords, I'm shaking in my shoes over here!"

"YOU FUCKING LIAR!" Law shouted while Jupiter charged at them. "No, wait! Jupiter!"

XXX

Back at the Corrida Coliseum, the crowd is an excited uproar, anticipating the battle royale of Block C. Two guards are seen, trying to hold Cavendish back.

"When the hell did Straw Hat get in the ring?!" shouted the Pirate Prince. "Let me at him!"

"Stop it!" shouted a guar. "You can't go charging into the fight, Cavendish!"

Meanwhile, Aika and Kumi are running through the corridor.

" _Hurry up, Aika!"_ Kumi called as she ran. _"The fight's about to start!"_

"I'm coming!" Aika answered, following after her. "Wait for me!"

They ran to a nearby window and looked outside.

"Do you see Big Brother and Blizzard, yet?" Aika asked.

" _Uhh…oh! There they are!"_ Kumi exclaimed, pointing her paw at the ring. _"Down there!"_

Down in the ring, the Block C fighters have all gathered…including Luffy and Blizzard.

" _You ready to do this, buddy?"_ Luffy asked.

" _It's high time I got some exercise,"_ Blizzard replied.

 **SNORF!** Upon hearing that snort, the two Straw Hats in disguise turned to see a huge bull with large horns.

 **MOOOOOOOOO~!** He bellowed, steam coming from his nostrils.

"Wow," Luffy said. "This guy's really fired up, huh?"

" _Big attitude, coming from a cow,"_ said Blizzard.

" _Who do you think you're calling a cow?!"_ the bull questioned, glaring at Blizzard. _"You got some nerve, Snowball. You better be careful that I don't gore you to death! These horns of mine have killed many a human, and you'll be no different!"_

" _You think I'm afraid of you?"_ Blizzard asked. _"I_ e _at animals like you for dinner!"_

"Hey!" Luffy said, getting in between them. "Save it for the fight, guys!"

" **And here we are!"** Gyatts announced. **"Block C has 139 mighty battlers, here, and it's another battle royale! Who will reign triumphant in this one?!"**

 **CLANG!**

" **And there's the opening bell! Let the battle begin!"**

The crowd burst into even more cheers at this.

"Big Brother~!" Aika called. "You and Blizzard can do this! Kumi and I believe in you!"

" _Go get 'em, guys!"_ Kumi added.

"WHOO-HOO~!" Luffy hollered. "About time! I was dying, waiting over here! It's time to kick some ass!"

 _ **AWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!**_ Blizzard reared up on his hind legs and howled loudly.

XXX

That same moment, around the world, everyone is getting the news of Doflamingo's resignation to be a false report. While some, mostly the people of Dressrosa and those in the underground affiliated with Doflamingo, reacted with joy and relief, others reacted with shock and disbelief at this.

At Greenbit, Law is seen holding Jupiter…who had 3 large gashes on his side.

"Damn you, Joker," Law cursed. "You used the strength of the World Government and deceived the entire world…just to gain an advantage over a dozen or so people?!"

"The biggest magic shows often have the simplest tricks, Law," Doflamingo grinned. "The rigidity of the mind in assuming that no one would be so foolish is what creates a man's blind spot!"

"But you're a _pirate_!" Law shouted. "Even if you are the Warlord of the Sea, you can't possibly have that much influence!"

Fujitora was silent.

"If anyone could pull off something so preposterous," Law began, "they would…they would have to be a Celestial Dragon to do that!"

That's when realization hit him…as he remembered what Vergo said to him back on Punk Hazard.

" _You know nothing of Joker's past…and that will be your downfall!"_

"… _Oh, my god…!"_ Jupiter whispered. _"Is THAT what Vergo meant?!"_

"…Don't tell me…!" Law gasped.

"Hehehehehehe!" Doflamingo laughed. "But if we really are getting deeper into the truth, Law…I guess I just really, really wanted to kill you!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Hope you guys liked the bit of SanjiXVivi in there. Probably upload more next Saturday.

Review, please!


	14. Usoland

**Ch. 14- Usoland**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

Color Spread: The Straw Hats all sleeping in a cave with bears to stay out of a cold snowstorm.

* * *

"JOKER!" cried Caesar. "Hurry and flatten this sorry excuse for- AGH!"

Jupiter yanked the scientist back as Law glared at Doflamingo.

"You're not getting him back, Joker!" shouted the Supernova. "You didn't follow the terms of the deal, therefore everything is off the table, now! You get NOTHING!"

"You're not serious, are you?!" Caesar questioned. "I was so close!"

Doflamingo only chuckled in his usual sinister manner.

"Is that really the nicest thing you can to the boss you haven't seen in over ten years?!" he asked. "Leave Caesar here, Law! He's a very _valuable_ subordinate of mine!"

Hearing that caused Caesar to gasp happily as a tear fell from his eye.

"Jo…JOKER~!" he cried.

"Issho," said one of the Marine soldiers. "It looks like Caesar Clown is with Law."

"Is that right?" asked Fujitora. "The scientist who was involved in that poison gas incident on Punk Hazard, long ago. However, if he's working for the Warlord…then he's exonerated. He has amnesty."

"So, is that you?" Doflamingo asked, looking towards the Marines' direction. "I've heard rumors about you, Fujitora: the man who was promoted to Marine Admiral after the International Military Draft. They say that you and Ryokugyu are both powerful monsters."

"That's mighty kind of you to say," said Fujitora.

"Ha!" Doflamingo laughed. "You can drop the humble act!"

"I'm just a simple newcomer to the Marines," the Admiral countered, "and I admit, I'm having a bit of trouble, grasping the particulars of your behavior. I don't really know the full story here, but I've got information that suggests your activities have been violating the rules…for one of the Seven Warlords, that is. That man there…he's been calling you 'Joker'."

"GAH!" Caesar gasped.

"What kind of a name is that?" asked Fujitora. "A nickname? Or an alias, perhaps?"

"Hehehe…!" Doflamingo laughed. "If you want to dig into my background like a mole, then you'd better get your elbows dirty before you make accusations! And what will the Marines' course of action be…regarding Law's punishment?"

Jupiter glanced at Law, who glanced at Fujitora.

"…If the reports from the newspaper are true," the blind Admiral started, "and you're _allied_ with the Straw Hat Pirates, then you're guilty. However, if they're working for you, Law, as your subordinates…then you're off the hook." He then gripped his cane. "Depending on how you answer the question, we'll be needing to arrest both you and the Straw Hats."

"Are you serious?!" Caesar questioned. "You're basing your decision on that?! One little lie, and he gets away scot-free!"

" _Law, talk to me,"_ Jupiter said. _"What are we gonna do, now?!"_

"I'm thinking," Law answered.

' _All my plans have been turned onto their head,'_ he thought. _'Suddenly, it's like I'm the target here! If I let this situation travel back to Dressrosa, things will only get worse! …I don't have a choice.'_

"Straw Hat and I," Law started, "are equals! As the article in the newspaper says…we have an alliance!"

The Marines and Jupiter gasped upon hearing this.

" _What the fuck are you doing?!"_ Jupiter asked.

"Trust me, okay?!" Law asked.

"Hehehehe…!" Doflamingo laughed. "You just can't make things easier on your self, can you?"

"In that case," Fujitora began, "your title is herewith revoked. And let's hope that's all the news made for now."

Just then, he crouched down, holding his cane, and a large amount of pressure seemed to shoot up from the ground. A pause…but then, something appeared in the sky. At first, it seemed tiny…but then it grew larger and larger until it came in full view.

"…Are you fucking serious?" Law asked, almost sounding fearful.

" _Is that…a meteorite?!"_ Jupiter questioned.

Indeed, it was a giant meteorite, hurtling right for the beach!

"Hey, hey…!" Doflamingo said, surprisingly nervous. "Tell me this is your idea of a sick joke!"

"RUN FOR IT!" The Marines cried as they ran for the forest.

"JUPITER!" Law shouted. "GRAB CAESAR AND TAKE COVER!"

" _WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!"_ Jupiter questioned as he grabbed Caesar and ran to hide.

Using quick thinking, Law summoned his Room and easily sliced the meteorite in half. Both halves ended up going towards Doflamingo, who used his strings to slice the giant flaming rock into smaller pieces, which were sent flying towards Fujitora, who raised his sword, somehow blocking the chunks.

 **KABOOM!** The meteorite exploded, creating a huge cloud of dust and smoke. After a moment, it dispersed, revealing a humungous crater left behind on the beach. The Marines, Jupiter, and Caesar took this moment to try and catch their breath, but when they saw the crater, they all gasped.

"W-what the hell was that?!" asked Caesar. "What did they do at the last second?!"

" _Somehow…the spots they're standing on is still intact!"_ Jupiter added, and he was right, because in the crater are only three pillars of earth that Law, Doflamingo, and Fujitora are standing on.

"What the FUCK is Sakazuki teaching you at HQ?!" Doflamingo questioned, glaring at Fujitora. "You're like wild dog with that bullshit!"

"I guess whether or not he _can_ see is merely a secondary concern," Law said.

"Nothing to worry about," said Fujitora. "Just a little test, is all."

XXX

In Dressrosa…

" **Flower Field?! What the hell, Franky?! What is this, a picnic?!"**

"Oh, really? And just have _you_ been up to while the rest of us were hard at work, Sanji?"

"… **I was helping a girl. Don't judge!"**

"Figures."

In the city streets, Franky is seen, rolling along on his tank treads, eating a hamburger and drinking cola while the Thunder Soldier sat on his shoulders.

"Well, why you were busy chasing some girl's ass, as usual," Franky started, "I've been working on finding factory, WHICH I might find sooner than I thought."

" **Wait, seriously?!"** asked Sanji on the Mini Transponder Snail.

"Yep," Franky answered. "Although, it doesn't like we can just waltz in, knock it down, and go on our merry little way. This might take more work than I thought."

"Hey, you!" shouted a chef, chasing after Franky. "We don't keep tabs! You pay with cash only! Somebody stop that toy!"

" **Look, Franky, we don't have time,"** Sanji said. **"Doflamingo has-"**

"Yeah, I know," said Franky. "I just read the paper. Looks like he really pulled the rug from under us, huh? If he pries Caesar away from us, too, then our entire plan goes down the toilet! Our only chance is to find that factory is and tear it down to get back at him! Why don't you make yourself useful and make your way over to the Flower Field, too?"

" **What is this, a fairy tale?!"** Sanji asked. **"Another thing, I can't get in touch with Nami and her group!"**

"Back on _Sunny_?" Franky asked.

" **Dammit, I really hope she's okay,"** replied Sanji, worriedly.

"Oh, c'mon, man," Franky chastised. "She's not that delicate little flower she was two years ago! She knows Haki, now, for crying out loud! She'll be fine! Besides, Brook and Chopper are with her!"

" **I gu** ess so…" Sanji muttered, but then he gasped. **"HOLY SHIT!"**

"What? What's wrong?!" Franky asked.

XXX

In another part of town, Sanji gaped at a large monitor.

"Violet…what the hell is that?!" he questioned.

"Oh, that?" Violet asked. "It's footage from the coliseum, broadcasted live."

" **This mysterious gladiator and his canine companion are overpowering the field! Mighty Lucy and vicious Butch take no prisoners!"**

On screen, Luffy and Blizzard are seen, kicking butt and taking names.

' _That is totally Luffy and Blizzard!'_ thought Sanji.

"Damn, those two are really tough," said a bystander, watching the screen.

"Hey, Franky!" said Sanji. "I don't wanna alarm you or anything, but Luffy and Blizzard are-"

" **Oh, right!"** Franky said. **"Don't mind them. They're just fighting in coliseum."**

"I CAN SEE THAT, YOU DUMB-ASS!" Sanji barked. "WHY WOULD YOU LET THEM DO THAT?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE WATCHING THEM!"

" **Hey, you should talk, man!"** Franky countered.

Just then, Violet turned around and gasped.

"Oh, no," she whispered. "Black Leg! I'm sorry, but I have to go! My men are headed this way!"

"What?!" Sanji asked.

"You want to go this hidden factory, right?" asked Violet as he gave the cook a parchment. "Here. Take this map. Publicly, it's known as the Toy House. That's the factory."

"Hold on a second!" Sanji cried. "Violet, are you sure about this?! You could get in deep trouble if they found if you helped me, this much!"

"Don't worry about me," Violet assured. "This won't make a difference, really. I bet all the other officers know of my betrayal by now."

"What?!" Sanji questioned. "Oh, man, I can't leave you like this! I may be a one-woman man, but dammit, I can't turn a blind eye to a woman in need!"

A pause…but then he gasped.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed. "The western harbor! We'll meet there! Just try and stay out of sight and wait for me! That's where my crew are gathering when we're done here! I'm going to make sure I get you outta this mess you're in!"

Another slight pause…but then Violet giggled.

"…You really are a hopeless man, aren't you?" she asked, causing Sanji to smile.

"I get that a lot," he said. "I'll see you later…be careful."

"You, too," Violet answered. "And Black Leg?"

"Yes?"

"…Nefertari Vivi's a very lucky girl."

"…Yeah…she is."

With that, Violet ran off, and Sanji was about to do the same, but then, out of nowhere, he bumped into a disguised Kin'emon.

"AGH!" Sanji cried. "What the-?! Kin'emon, what are you doing here?!"

"Pardon my intrusion," Kin'emon started, "but I'm afraid I've run into a problem, Sanji- _dono_." He then pointed to a group of thugs. "Do you mind dispatching these ruffians for me?"

"…Oh, come on," Sanji complained under his breath.

XXX

A moment later, Sanji is sitting on a pile of beaten-up thugs.

"Why didn't you take care of these jackasses with those flaming swords of yours?!" Sanji asked, lighting up his cigarette.

"I would have," Kin'emon answered. "However, these men are the ones who are holding Kanjuro prisoner. Attacking them would mean forsaking his safety. Now then, Sanji- _dono_ , I insist that you come with me to this place called the Toy House, for Kanjuro is said to be held there, but I know not where it lies!"

"Say what?!" Sanji asked. "I'm already headed there!"

XXX

Concurrently, back on Greenbit, beneath the dense forest, Usopp, Robin, and the Tontatta Tribe looked upon feeling the tremors going on up above.

' _Sounds like Law's causing a ruckus,'_ Robin thought, nervously.

"What's with all that shaking?!" asked one of the dwarves.

"Oh, man!" Usopp cried. "I don't wanna die down here!"

"Huh?!" questioned another dwarf. "The hero is panicking?!"

Catching himself, Usopp grinned as he turned to the Tontatta Warriors, pointing his nose up with confidence.

"M-me? Panic?" he asked. "Don't be ridiculous! That trembling was just my Conqueror's Haki, is al!"

"Haki!?" questioned a Tontatta dwarf. "You mean that thing you used to beat 50 thousand bad guys down on Fishman Island?! You're amazing!"

"The whole Tontatta Kingdom felt that tremor!" exclaimed another.

In front of Usopp and Robin is a large spread of food.

"Here! Eat!" said Leo. "This is roasted Fighting Fish! It's a giant kind of goldfish!"

Usopp took himself a bite and savored the great taste.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "This is way better than I thought! Tastes just like braised Sea King!"

' _So th_ e _se little guys are the ones who caught the fish, huh?'_ thought the sniper as he ate. _'I guess even they have pretty amazing strength. I guess that's the New World for ya.'_

"Because the Fighting Fish is so big," Leo started, "our whole kingdom can live off it for several months. You're a big person, Usoland, so you and Robiland can eat as much as you want!"

"Well, you ought to see how Luffyland, another member of the Usolanders Squad," Usopp said. "He could at least 10 of these things, whole!"

"WHOA!" the Tontatta Tribe exclaimed in awe.

"Usopp?" Robin whispered. "What's this 'Usoland'?"

"Check it out, Robin," Usopp answered. "Does that over there ring a bell?"

Robin turned and gasped silently to see a small statue of Montblanc Noland, also known as "Noland the Liar".

"That's the same guy from that picture book, back in Jaya," Usopp said.

"Isn't that Montblanc Noland?" Robin asked.

"That's right!" Leo answered. "Of course you'd know who he is! He's the great big person botanist who came to the Tontatta Kingdom, 400 years ago! Some bad guys were trying to destroy our island, but he came to our ancestor's aid and helped us win the battle! He's a legendary hero to us all!"

"When Usoland spoke his name and said he was a descendant of Montblanc Noland," said a tearful Flapper, "it was…so incredible!"

 _Flashback_

"C'mon! It's true, I tell you!" exclaimed Usopp, who was sewn into the ground by Leo's powers. "Here! Just look at my head!"

The dwarves surrounding him looked at Usopp's helmet and gasped.

"Holy smokes!" Flapper cried. "It's true! He's got a chestnut on his head, like Noland!"

"You see?!" Usopp asked. "This chestnut dome of mine is the symbol of my family!"

 _Flashback end_

"…You really are a wicked man, Usopp," Robin whispered.

"Hey, no skin off my nose," Usopp replied. "It saved our asses, didn't it? Now, c'mon! Let's eat this grub, accept our gifts, and scram while the scramming is good!"

"Truly, this is an act of fate!" declared Gancho.

"That's right!" shouted Leo. "The legendary hero has finally returned after 400 years on the very day we vowed to fight back against Doflamingo!"

"Hmm?" Usopp hummed, taken back by what the dwarf had said.

"Usoland!" declared Leo. "Once you're done eating, we have to head to the Flower Field through the tunnels! The captain and his Riku Royal Army are waiting for us in Dressrosa, where the final battle will take place!"

"Hmm?!" Usopp hummed, still in shock.

"You gotta stand at the front and lead us!" shouted another dwarf.

"Yeah!" cried one more. "You gotta defeat the Donquixote Family!"

"You've got the strength of 100 men!" exclaimed a third.

"Usoland! Usoland! Usoland!" the dwarves chanted, while Usopp sat there with the same grin on his face….while sweating bullets.

' _Holy crap, what have I gotten myself into?!'_ he thought.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Yes, I know I'm late with this one. I'm so lazy, it's not even funny, BUT I will have the next chapter up in a couple of days. I'm trying to be consistent with this, I really am, so have a little faith in me.

Review, please!


	15. Lucy, Butch, and Moocy

**Ch. 15- Lucy, Butch, and Moocy**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

Meanwhile, in the waters near Dressrosa, things are taking very strange for the _Thousand Sunny_ Guard Team.

"What do you think you're doing?!" shouted Chopper.

"Get away from our ship!" Brook cried.

"Ohohohohoho!" cackled a voice, which belonged to none other than Jora, accompanied by two thugs. "Quiet, you! Which one of you dared to call me the Mermaid Princess?!"

"NOBODY DID!" Brook and Chopper barked.

"No matter," said Jora. "You will hand the boy known as Momonosuke over to me, immediately! All I saw was an eel, earlier! Why is he over with you?!"

"What do you want with us?!" Nami asked, standing on the _White Rocking Horse_ with Momonosuke clinging to her leg.

"The Young Master's orders," Jora began, "were to capture the boy and seize your ship!"

In the water, it is revealed that Brook and Chopper are in the _Shark Submerge_ while Nami and Momonosuke stood on the _White Rocking Horse_. However, their appearances were completely abnormal, almost like odd-looking dolls…or artwork

(A/N: This one of the reasons why I didn't wanna write this chapter, to be honest.)

"Well, we're most certainly in a bind, now!" Brook exclaimed. "If she continues to use those strange powers of hers…"

"The _Sunny_ will barely function as a ship, anymore!" cried Chopper.

"We have to make her focus her attacks on us instead of on the ship!" Nami said.

' _Even though I really hate looking like this!'_ she thought.

"Go on, now, boys!" Jora ordered. "Catch those fools and seize Momonosuke! Ohh…I just can't STAND this, anymore!"

"Y-yes, Miss Jora!" cried one of her goons, standing on a submarine.

"Oh, it's just too much!" Jora exclaimed. "I can feel my soul trembling to its core! Ohohohoho! The images are coalescing in my mind! My heart cannot be contained! It must erupt!"

"Oh, no!" Chopper cried. "Not _that_ again!"

"She did the same thing to Mister Luffy and Miss Nami's room," Brook began, "and the same thing to Men's Quarters while she was hiding in there! Putting aside Mister Franky's rage if he ever sees them, is it even possible to put them back to normal?!"

"Ahh!" Jora screamed as she raised her hands, holding up an odd-looking cloud. "The images! The imagination! Beauty and liberation, exploding out of me!"

"No! Stop!" Nami shouted.

"Don't do that on deck!" Chopper cried. "We're over here! AIM AT US!"

"The world," Jora began, "MUST HAVE FREEDOM!"

 **BAFOOOOOM!** She threw the cloud down, which dispersed all over the _Sunny_!

"Isn't that right?!" The rounded woman asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Momonosuke screamed.

"Oh, no!" Brook cried. "This is a complete disaster, now!"

"KYAAA!" Nami shrieked.

"Not our ship!" Chopper shouted.

The cloud dissipated, revealing the _Sunny_ had been transformed…into a grotesque-looking sculpture! She didn't have her face, anymore! It just looked like a sun with thick lips!

"Ohohohoho!" Jora laughed. "Mmm…yes! Now THIS is true beauty!"

"Oh, great," Nami said, sarcastically. "The _Sunny_ isn't even a ship anymore!"

"That's right!" Jora declared. "And now, you Straw Hats have no way of escaping Dressrosa! Ohohoho! As if I would fall for your pathetic attempt at misdirection! Ohohohoho! OOOOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Dammit…!" Nami cursed, lifting up her goggle. "What do we now?!"

"I don't know!" Chopper answered.

"Whatever we do, we better find a way out of this," Brook added, "and soon!"

Momonosuke only gulped nervously as he kept holding onto Nami.

' _Curses…!'_ he thought. _'Father…forgive me…!'_

XXX

Concurrently, at the Corrida Coliseum…

"I DO NOT NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION!" shouted a voice. "I'M GOING TO LEAVE!"

It is revealed that Ricky is the one making the ruckus.

"But Ricky!" said one of the medical staff. "I can't let you go like this! You're a guest! Besides, we're responsible for patching up the surviving gladiators and-"

"Healing warriors after a public battle to the death?!" Ricky questioned. "It's a mockery!"

"But your head is still bleeding!" said another staff member. "We need to take off your mask and stop the blood before-"

 **WHAP!** Ricky pushed the medical staff away.

"Don't any of you dare to touch my mask!" he shouted. "Clear the way!"

But before he could take so much as two steps, the wounded gladiator fell to one knee…right in front of a passing Rebecca. The pink-haired gladiator knelt down in front of Ricky, who looked up at you.

"You're terribly injured," she said. "You really should let somebody look at you."

A pause…but then Rick stood up and walked away.

"Unhand me!" he shouted, pushing more medical staff out of his way. "I can walk on my own!"

"Uh…the medical ward is through the door and downstairs to the basement," said another medical gladiator.

As Ricky walked, he gave one glance at Rebecca…and momentarily, he saw a little girl running up to a man, giggling gleefully.

'… _Rebecca…I'm sorry…!'_ he thought as he grit his teeth in anger, while Rebecca only watched him, curiously.

XXX

Meanwhile, inside the Donquixote Family waiting room, inside the coliseum.

"But Diamante…Straw Hat's fighting the tournament, right now!"

"Then go after him after the match."

It is revealed that Bellamy is sitting with Diamante, his wounds getting bandaged up as he holds a slip of paper that the Diamond Seat Officer gave him.

"Joker…wants me to kill Straw Hat?" asked Bellamy.

"Doffy's softhearted, you know," said Diamante. "He's willing to give the man who failed to win another chance at redemption. You're one lucky son of a bitch, Bellamy. Assassination's a pretty easy job. Just make sure the deed is done before the tournament's over. Then you'll take your place in the Donquixote Family. You'll be an executive, just like the rest of us…maybe even an officer!"

Bellamy remained silent as he stared at the paper he was given.

'… _I…really do want this,'_ he thought, _'and yet…'_

" _H_ E _Y, BELLAMY! HANG IN THERE, MAN!"_

'… _Why would Straw Hat cheer for me…after all I did to him?'_

XXX

In another part of the coliseum, Bartolomeo is carrying a suspicious-looking suitcase…one wrapped up in chains and had stickers that said "DANGER" or "KEEP OUT" or "HAZARD", and even had the skull and crossbones on it.

"Well, well," the B Block winner said as he dropped his suitcase and stood beside Cavendish, who is eating a meal of roast beef, salad, and a drink of red wine. "I hear you're gunning after our friend, Lucy, Cavendish."

"Why is it any of your business, Bartolomeo?" Cavendish asked. "Though I congratulate you on advancing, I ask that you stay out of it. Lucy has nothing to do with you."

"That's where you're wrong," Bartolomeo said as he tried to steal some of Cavendish's food. "He's not yours to kill."

"Ah!" Cavendish barked as he held his fork threateningly. "Don't even think about it!"

"I wasn't even gonna touch it, you big baby," Bartolomeo said.

"So you have a bone to pick with Lucy, as well?" Cavendish inquired. "Well, he is the man of the times, but he's my quarry. Not yours."

"Hehehe…!" Bartolomeo snickered. "Trust me. He and I go back further than that!"

Not too far away, Aika and Kumi watched the fight from the balcony.

" _Man, this is intense!"_ Kumi exclaimed.

"Do you see Big Brother and Blizzard?" Aika asked.

" _I can't tell,"_ Kumi answered. _"There's so much dust getting kicked up!"_

" **We've got contestants dropping left and right in the ring!"** Gyatts announced. **"C Block is a blustering free-for-all! But even among this who's-who of competitors, one them stands tall above the rest…literally and figuratively!"**

The crowd burst into a roar of cheers and applause.

"He's so huge!" shouted a man with an Afro.

" **This guy is a warrior from the New Generation of the Land of Giants, Elbaf! He is the most powerful pirate mercenary alive! His name is…HAJRUDIN!"**

In the arena, there stands a muscular, well proportioned, and had long, dark brown hair, and beard. He wears a golden helmet with shades that protect his eyes and a pair of golden vambraces with shields on them. He also wears a pair of black underwear and a belt with tassels that go down in a skirt-like fashion, as well as a gold belt buckle and a pair of black boots.

"Tell me," said Hajrudin, "have you ever seen a giant with Logia powers?"

 **WHAM!** He punched one of the gladiators right out of the ring!

"Well, you will," he started, "once I've seized the Flame-Flame Fruit! Then…I'LL BE THE OF THE GIANTS!"

 **BOOOOM!** He punched more gladiators away!

" **Just look at that!"** shouted Gyatts. **"His every punch is like a ferocious bolt of lightning! Is there anyone who can stand up to him?!"**

"Ugh!" Aika groaned. "I don't care about a stupid giant! Where's Big Brother?!"

" _Aika, look!"_ Kumi exclaimed. _"I see him, down there!"_

Aika gasped as she spotted Luffy kick another gladiator in the face, then gave another one a head-butt to the face, and one more a punch in the jaw.

"Haha!" Luffy laughed. "I'm on fire!"

"Way to go, Big Brother!" Aika cheered. "WHOO-HOO!"

Not too far from Luffy, Blizzard was giving some other gladiators a hard time, as well. One gladiator jumped on his back, laughing as he raised his sword, but the wolf-dog began bucking around like a wild bronco, trying his damnedest to get him off. Then, he stopped on his paws, causing the gladiator to hit his head on the back of his thick, muscular neck, thus dazing him for a moment. Then, Blizzard started spinning around and around, nonstop.

" _Get off of my BACK!"_ Blizzard shouted before he finally threw the gladiator off of him.

" _Way to go, Blizzard!"_ Kumi cheered.

" **But wait! What's this?!"** Gyatts questioned. **"Unperturbed by the countless warriors surrounding him, a single bull continues his rampage! In a duel with condemned prisoners here at the coliseum, this killer beast once sent 21 miscreants to the very pits of the Underworld! Because of this, he is called THE BRUTAL BILL!"**

In the ring, it is revealed that the bull that Blizzard was arguing with earlier is running around, trampling gladiators and goring them with his huge horns!

 **MOOOOOOOOOO~!** He bellowed, his eyes glowing red as he stampeded through the arena, plowing through everyone he saw. That's when his eyes fell upon Luffy, who had his back turned to him as he was busy dealing with his own opponents. Snorting and pawing the ground with his hoof, the bull had selected his target and charged!

" _Uh-oh!"_ Kumi cried. _"I think that bull's going for Luffy, next!"_

"Big Brother, behind you!" Aika shouted.

Just as the bull was about to hit Luffy with his horns, Blizzard jumped in the way, staring him down.

" _Not so fast, Bossy!"_ Blizzard shouted, using his Eye of the Hellhound to send a shockwave of Conqueror's Haki at the bovine fighter. The bull gasped before he braked to a stop, drenched in his own sweat.

" **What's this?!"** Gyatts questioned. **"It seems that a crowd-favorite, the canine gladiator, Butch, has stopped Brutal Bull in his tracks with a single stare! What is this dog capable of?!"**

Luffy looked back upon hearing that announcement and saw Blizzard, glaring at the bull right in the eyes. After about 10 more seconds, the wolf-dog smirked.

" _I guess you're not all talk, after all,"_ said Blizzard.

" _Huh?"_ the bull muttered, confused.

" _You managed to stay standing, even after I hit you with my Eye of the Hellhound…I gotta say, for a cow, you're pretty tough, aren't you?"_

The bull's eyes stopped glowing, revealing them to be small, almost doll-like, with three eyelashes on each of them, before he grinned.

" _Of course I am!"_ he declared. _"I'm not called 'Brutal Bull' for nothing, you know!"_

Blizzard laughed as Luffy stood beside him.

"You two sure seem to be getting along!" Luffy pointed out. "Shishishishi!"

" _Hey, Luffy,"_ Blizzard said. _"I think I like this guy. What do you say we team up with him?"_

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Luffy replied before looking at the bull. "What do you say, Moocy?"

" _Moocy?"_ the bull repeated. _"You talking about me?"_

"Yeah!" Luffy answered. "Lucy, Moocy…kinda rhymes, huh?"

" _I hope you don't mind,"_ Blizzard added. _"Even if you say no, he's just gonna call you that, anyway."_

The bull grinned, chuckling.

" _Why not?"_ he asked. _"It does have a ring to it, actually!"_

"Great!" Luffy cheered. "Now come on! What do you say we win this thing, together?!"

 _ **ARROOOOOOOOOOO~! MOOOOOOOOOOOO~!**_ Blizzard howled while the newly christened "Moocy" bellowed out loud, thus causing the crowd to cheer, once again.

" **Unbelievable!"** Gyatts exclaimed. **"These two showed up out of nowhere like a pair of shooting stars, and with their nimble strength, they have captured our hearts! They are the boy-and-dog tag-team of…LUCY AND BUTCH! And I have to say, I've come to like them, too!"**

" **Gyatts, you're supposed to keep it impartial!"** said one of the spokes-women.

"WHOOOOO!" shouted a man in the stands. "Go Lucy!"

"I love you, Butch!" shouted a young woman. "I wanna touch your fur!"

" _Uh…I don't know what happ_ ened," Kumi said, watching from hers and Aika's spot, _"but I guess everything's all right, now!"_

"Hooray!" cheered Aika. "Way to go, Big Brother!"

" _Y_ **eah!** " Kumi shouted. _"All right, Blizzard! Way to go! Yahoo!"_

Cavendish growled as he stabbed his fork into his meal.

"Even with his identity hidden," he started, "he and that mutt of his still manage to steal my popularity! Damn you, Straw Hat! Damn you, White Wolf!"

Rebecca only chuckled.

"They're quite fascinating," she mused.

Moocy snorted before he charged through the arena, striking down any gladiators in his path, while Luffy and Blizzard ran in another direction, the latter biting, clawing, and kicking away any fighters while the former rode on his back, running right through the gladiators like a bowling ball!

"WHOO-HOO!" Luffy cheered. "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

" _We are unstoppable, baby!"_ Blizzard exclaimed before he dug his claws into the ground in order to slide a stop, turning around as he did until his backside hit something. _"Okay! Who's next?! Bring it on!"_

The crowd and even Gyatts gasped in horror while some of the gladiators started to back away in fright.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered, confused. "What's with them?"

" _Dunno,"_ Blizzard answered.

If either had been paying attention, they would realize why: they had accidentally bumped into Hajrudin's ankle!

" _Oh, this is not good…!"_ Kumi squeaked as she covered her eyes with her paws. _"I can't watch!"_

"Big Brother! Blizzard!" Aika cried. "Look out behind you!"

"You…puny runts…DARE TO CHALLENGE ME~?!" Hajrudin roared as he reeled back his fist, but just as he was about to strike…

" _WATCH OUT!"_

 **WHAM!** Moocy appeared out of nowhere, pushing Luffy and Blizzard out of the way!

" _Oof!"_ Blizzard cried as he and Luffy fell to the ground. _"Hey, what's the big-"_

 **THWAM!** Hajrudin slammed his fist against Moocy, practically pulverizing him, and stopping Blizzard in mid-sentence as he and Luffy stared in shock.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" a woman in the audience shrieked.

"The bull's down!" cried a toy sunflower with a mustache.

"Hmph," Hajrudin scoffed. "Foolish cow."

" **It's…it's inconceivable…!"** Gyatts exclaimed. **"The difference in strength was stark! Before the mighty rookie of Elbaf…even the mighty Brutal Bull was powerless!"**

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!" Hajrudin roared, raising his fists in the air.

On the ground, Moocy lied unconscious, blood seeping from his nose and mouth and his left horn broken. Blizzard approached the defeated bull, looking down at him in concern. He nudged him, licked his face, pawed at his neck, and even nipped his ear…but it did nothing to wake up the bull.

A pause…until Blizzard spoke up.

" _Hey, Luffy…"_

"Yeah, buddy?"

Blizzard glared up at Hajrudin, baring his fangs.

" _Kick…his…ASS."_

On that, Luffy clenched his fist tightly before disappearing in the blink of an eye, and then reappeared…right next to Hajrudin, who gasped in surprise.

"But how-?!" he started.

"Shut up, asshole," Luffy said…before he punched Hajrudin right in the jaw, sending him crashing into the arena in seconds flat!

" **I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW!"** Gyatts shouted. **"HAJRUDIN IS DOWN!"**

The audience burst into cheers, once again…but the battle had barely begun. Now, it was time for Luffy and Blizzard to get serious, and once that happens…all hell would break loose.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Yeah, I know, I'm late with this again, and before anyone says anything, I am reading the ViZ manga translation of One Piece, therefore I am using the name "Moocy" from the English version. I think it's easier that way, really.

Review, please!


	16. The Battleground of C Block

**Ch. 16- The Battleground of C Block**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

Everyone was shocked and awed by what they had just witnessed. As the battle between gladiators, pirates, and bounty hunters continued, one single giant lied unconscious in the ring, felled by a single man with one punch.

" **H…he really isn't moving!"** exclaimed Gyatts. **"Hajrudin, one of the unquestionable favorites to win it all…IS DOWN AND OUT! Everything is going topsy-turvy in this arena, and you can just feel the groundswell of excitement and anticipation!"**

The crowd cheered as Luffy and Blizzard picked up the bloodied and bruised Moocy and carried him off to the side.

" _Unh…!"_ the bull groaned. _"L…Lucy? Butch?"_

" _So you're awake, huh?"_ Blizzard asked. _"That was a real beating you took for us. We could've handled it ourselves."_

" _Sorry,"_ said Moocy. _"It's just…I really liked you guys…you two are the only ones who ever treated me like a friend in this place."_

"Shishishi!" Luffy grinned. "Glad to hear it!"

Soon, the two put the bull safely on the ground, near the edge of the arena.

"There," he said. "You can rest here, okay, Moocy?"

" _Thanks,"_ Moocy answered before slipping back into unconscious once again.

" **And Lucy and Butch have done it again!"** Gyatts announced, causing the crowd to cheer, once again. **"Where does their potential stop?! We still have no clue!"**

From his spot in the stands, Cavendish only pouted.

"It figures," he muttered while Bartolomeo grinned. Not too far from them, Rebecca gasped in shock.

"Unbelievable!" she whispered. "Just how strong are they?!"

"Yahoo!" Aika cheered, loudly, from hers and Kumi's spot. "Hooray! Way to go, Big Brother! Whoo-hoo!"

" _Go get 'em, Blizzard!"_ Kumi called out.

"Lucy and Butch! Lucy and Butch!" the audience cheered.

Just then, someone approached Hajrudin's motionless form.

"Hey, giant," he said. "You're taking up too much space. Take your naptime outside, where you're not in the way!"

 **KABLAAAAM!** Something blew Hajrudin right into the stands, but thankfully, some of the crowd managed to get out of the way in time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"LOOK OUT!"

" **What's this?!"** Gyatts questioned. **"Somehow, Hajrudin's enormous body just got blasted out of the arena by some kind of explosion! How in the world did that happen?! …No, wait! That was no explosion!"**

 **SPLASH!** Hajrudin fell into the water.

" **Let's not forget that even with Hajrudin, C Block is still packed with powerful fighters!"**

It is revealed that the one who knocked Hajrudin out of the arena is a man with purple hair and beard, a widow's peak, sharply edged facial features, and dark shadow under his eyes with large eyelashes on his lower eyelid. He had very odd-looking shoulders that seemed to arch over his head, halfway. He also has holes in his ears, indicating he once had them pierced, but the earrings had been removed at some point, and he has four crosses tattooed on his pectoral area. He has a black jacket on with red stripes going down each arm, as well as a pair of matching shorts with kneepads and a pair of red gloves. Also, he had a belt around his waist, and bandages wrapped around his calves and feet.

Just seeing him sent the crowd into a frenzy.

" **Here's a man whose abnormal shoulders truly deliver an explosive punch! Yes, the man who rocked the giant right off the ring was than the 2-time champion of the New World Central MMA League! Ladies and gentleman, I give you…IDEO, THE CANNON OF DESTRUCTION!"**

Ideo, the XXX-Level Boxer, smirked as he took a fighting stance.

"I wanna be even better," he said, "and that means eating the Flame-Flame Fruit!"

He reeled back his fist as another gladiator comes rushing at him, and then **BOOM!** He punched him with his exploding fist, sending him flying into the ring!

"I want more power!" Ideo shouted as the crowd cheered.

" **But wait! There's more!"** Gyatts announced. **"Behold! The trio of gangsters hailing from the Kano Kingdom in the far east with a style all their own! To think, the day would come when this coliseum gets to witness their famed Kenpo skills!"**

In the ring, a gladiator tried to hit Sai with his sword, but he used his spear to vault up into the air.

"TSYAAA!" he shouted as he kicked the gladiator's shield, sending a powerful shockwave that completely shattered it and his helmet!

"Ugh…!" the gladiator coughed up blood as he fell to the ground.

"Don't waste your time, you fool!" Sai barked as he stood over his defeated opponent.

" **There it is!"** Gyatts exclaimed. **"The unstoppable shockwave style, Hasshoken! No shield or armor can defend against their devastating blows! We are witnessing the might of the Happo Navy and their centuries of history!"**

"HWAA!" Boo cried as he hit another gladiator with the armor on his arm, creating a shockwave that destroyed his weapon and helmet.

" **As I said before, they're unstoppable!"**

Not too far away, other competitors are seen, surrounding Don Chinjao, drawing their weapons.

"If we can take you down, Chinjao," said one of them, "it's worth as much as winning this damned tournament, anyway!"

"Oh, my," Chinjao said as he put his hands together, causing his beard to go wavy. "Why don't you brats come back when you've learned a little more?!"

Suddenly, the fighters just dropped to the ground, foaming at the mouth, to everyone's shock.

" _What the what?!"_ Kumi questioned. _"What just happened?!"_

"That looks like that thing that Big Brother does sometimes with his eyes," Aika said. "That thing he does whenever he knocks somebody out by looking at them."

The other fighters in the ring stepped back in shock and fear.

"That was…Conqueror's Haki!" said one of them.

"It's no surprise," said another. "After all, Don Chinjao was once a legendary pirate with a bounty of 500 million Berries on his head!"

"I'm only after one man!" Don Chinjao shouted. "Just stay out of my way, you small fries!"

"Hey, you! Get back here!"

In front of Chinjao, someone has managed to stay standing even after being struck by the old pirate's Conqueror's Haki with an armful of swords. He is a tall, bulky man with small, piercing eyes, and a large nose. Over his mouth is something of a mouth guard that looked like a cactus, and even his sombrero hat looked like one. He has armor covering his right arm and a chain around his torso and shoulder, as well as a dark-colored kilt with a belt around the waist and a pair of black boots.

He is Jean Ango, also known as "Jean the Bandit".

"Dededede!" Jean laughed. "Thanks a lot, Chinjao! This gives me plenty of weapons to work with!"

" **Here's a man who didn't succumb to Don Chinjao's power!"** announced Gyatts. **"It's the Dark Horse of the tournament, scavenging weapons like a hungry jackal! It's Jean the Bandit, a bounty hunter who's earned himself the wrath of every major pirate in the New World!"**

"Get back here, Ango!" shouted the pirate who was chasing him. "I've got a score to settle with you, you bastard! You think I'd forget the man who sent my partner to Impel Down?!"

Jean smirked before he braked to a stop and grabbed one of the swords he had snatched.

"The weapons I find are my _bullets_ ," he explained, "and I am a _sniper_!"

 **K-CHING! SLICE!** He threw some swords and knifes at the pirate, hitting him in the side and his chest!

"AGH!" the pirate screamed in pain before he fell to the ground, defeated.

"If your partner's that important to you," Jean began, "why don't your prove it by storming the prison?! I remember a man and his dog who were stupid enough to do that, two years ago!"

Concurrently, Kelly Funk is seen…mercilessly beating up a man in the ring, and it seemed that the unfortunate soul was already unconscious!

"RAAAAAARRGH!" Kelly roared. "Damn you, damn you, DAMN YOU!"

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed a woman in the audience, covering her eyes.

" _Holy smokes!"_ Kumi cried. _"What's that guy doing?!"_

"That man's already knocked out!" Aika shouted. "Why is he still beating him up?!"

"Hey, Big Bro!" cried Bobby Funk. "What are you doing?! That guy's out cold! Stop it, already!"

In his haste to stop his brother, Bobby accidentally grabbed the man that Kelly was beating up!

"Oops," Bobby said. "Wrong guy."

 **CRUNCH!** Kelly landed one more punch into the man's jaw.

"What kind of a man is that guy?!" asked a toy robot in the crowd. "He's like a mad dog!"

Soon, Bobby managed to get Kelly under control.

"Calm down, Big Bro!" Bobby shouted.

"Did you hear him, Bobby?!" Kelly questioned. "He had the nerve to call me a midget! Do I look a midget to you, Bobby?! DO I?!"

"Nah, nah, Big Bro!" Bobby answered. "I know you! You're a giant of a man!"

"You got anything to say for yourself?!" shouted Kelly, beating up the poor fighter again. "DO YOU?!"

"Big Bro, knock it off!" cried Bobby, once again accidentally pinning Kelly's unfortunate victim. "Whoops! Held down the wrong guy, again!"

"Say I'm a shrimp again and I'll gouge out your eyes, you got it?!" Kelly threatened. "And as for you, Bobby! Quit trying to stop me, already!"

"But Big Bro, we're, in the middle of a match!" Bobby argued.

" **That's the ultra-violent style of the Funk Brothers!"** exclaimed Gyatts. **"There's not a soul in the criminal world alive that doesn't know their names!"**

"I hear a lot of squalling over here," said Boo as he approached the Funk Brothers. "Makes me wanna see how touch some bar-brawling boxers without formal training can really be! You hear that, you shrimp?!"

He then lunged at Kelly, who turned to punch him…only for him to get punched in the face instead, and he ended up falling back!

"What the-?!" Boo questioned, sweat-dropping.

"No! Big Bro!" Bobby cried.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" the crowd cried.

" _But…it looked like he barely touched him!"_ Kumi shouted. _"He can't be that much of a wimp!"_

"Even Usopp's not that much of a wimp!" Aika added.

" **What a complete wuss!"** cried Gyatts. **"Or maybe…that's how strong Boo from the Happo Navy truly is! Man, what a letdown! That bio sure was full of it!"**

"Gyatts, stop it!" cried one of the spokes-women. "Please!"

"You're next, Little Brother Funk!" shouted Boo as he went for Bobby next.

"No, wait!" cried Bobby. "I don't do any fighting! Believe it or not…I'VE NEVER BEEN IN A FIGHT IN MY LIFE!"

On that, the taller Funk Brother turn around, his back facing Boo, but in doing so, **KRACK!** Boo's axe's broke in two!

" **What in the world?!"** Gyatts questioned. **"Bobby turned his back to try and escape the fight! I cannot believe what I'm saying! These brothers are the worst!"**

' _My axe…it broke…!'_ thought Boo. _'And it was no ordinary axe. It was imbued with Armaments Haki. What the hell is this guy's body made of, anyway?!'_

"B-Big Bro!" Bobby stammered.

"Ugh…Bobby…!" Kelly groaned. "Did you…hear what he said? He called me a shrimp…! Unh…! Bobby…quickly…put it on!"

Bobby gasped silently before nodding his head.

XXX

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A woman in the audience shrieked.

"What the…what just happened?!" Aika questioned.

" _I don't know!"_ Kumi answered. _"Who is that guy, down there?!"_

" **How can this be?!"** Gyatts asked, rubbing his eyes. **"What is going on in the ring?!"**

"Boo!" Sai cried…as he witnessed his brother getting pummeled to a pulp by who looks like Kelly, yet seems to be wearing Bobby's hat!

"RAH-RAH-RAH-RAH-RAH-RAH!" he shouted.

" **Boo from Kano Kingdom is getting mercilessly walloped! He's out cold! But who is that's attacking him?! Is it the cowardly Bobby or his wuss brother, Kelly?! It looks like Kelly, but he looks so huge now! It's almost as if he's a different person!"**

"Call me 'shrimp' again!" barked Kelly. "I dare you, you scumbag! I'll rip your throat right out!"

"Wow," Aika said. "This is getting really intense!"

" _Uh-oh!"_ Kumi piped up. _"Aika! I think Luffy and Blizzard are in some kind of trouble!"_

"What?!" Aika questioned. "Where?!"

" **And what's going on over in this part of the ring?! It seems that Jean the Bandit…has stolen Lucy's and Butch's helmets!"**

"Hey!" Luffy shouted as he and Blizzard tried to cover their heads. "Give us back our helmets, jerk!"

"Dedede…" Jean snickered. "I've heard some curious rumors…'Lucy'…that Straw Hat Luffy and White Wolf Blizzard, both worth 400 million and 350 thousand, had slipped their way into this tournament!"

" _Crap!"_ Blizzard cursed as he and Luffy wrapped their capes around their heads like hoods. _"He knows who we are, too!"_

"That's not all," Luffy said as he looked back. "That crazy old man is coming this way!"

Blizzard looked back to see that Luffy was indeed correct: Don Chinjao, in a rage, was rushing towards them!

" **And suddenly, Don Chinjao has started making a mad dash toward something!"**

"Just you watch, Garp," Chinjao declared. "See what happens to your grandson! And once I'm finished with him, your granddaughter is next!"

" _Oh, this is not good…!"_ Kumi whimpered, worriedly. _"This is definitely, definitely, DEFINITELY not good!"_

"Big Brother! Blizzard!" Aika called. "Be careful!"

" **C Block only has about 40 survivors left!"** Gyatts announced. **"We are down to a select group of titans! Who will emerge the victor?!"**

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Hey, another frequent update! Yay!

Review, please!


	17. Don Chinjao

**Ch. 17- Don Chinjao**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

" **And the rampage continues unabated! What's happening down there?!"**

Kelly is seen, brutally pummeling the contestants in the arena with his new enlarged body. Already, about 6 people lied around him, bloodied and unconscious, but the wild beast continued his feral onslaught, thirsty for more blood.

" **Kelly Funk, the Assassin from Mogaro, is putting on a blistering assault! He's sending hardy warriors flying as if they were made of paper!"**

Among the defeated combatants…lied a bloodied and bruised Boo.

"Boo!" Sai cried out his brother's name as he soon charged at Kelly.

"Sai!" shouted Chinjao. "Make sure that bastard feels your brother's pain!"

The audience was in a complete uproar at the carnage that laid before their eyes.

" **C Block is really heating up! The battle will soon be reaching a climax!"**

As the combatants fought, one gladiator took a glance at Kelly, who viciously punched another fighter in the jaw, which shattered upon his fist making contact.

"I…I saw it…!" the gladiator whispered. "But…what the hell was it?! Two men…turned into one?!"

 _Flashback_

Bobby's body hovered over his defeated brother, Kelly, while Boo stood confused as to why his Haki-imbued axe had broken.

"Bobby…quickly…" Kelly rasped. "Put it on!"

"O-okay, Big Bro!" Bobby answered.

"Jacket-Jacket…TWO-IN-A-COAT!" Kelly shouted…before his body suddenly went flat and a zipper appeared, going down the middle of him!

"What the-?!" Boo questioned as Bobby picked up his brother…and began to slip him on, like he was putting a coat.

"For a guy blessed with such a powerful body," Kelly started, "Bobby always has been a spineless coward! But if I turn _into his skin_ and take over his personality…my instincts for battle and violence and this massive body are a perfect fit!"

 **ZI~P!** Bobby zipped up Kelly's chest, thus transforming Kelly into a huge, muscle-bound fighter!

"I'm a jacket-man with the powers of the Jacket-Jacket Devil Fruit!" Kelly exclaimed. "I can control anything that puts me on, be it man, animal, or even monster!"

 **BAM!** He then proceeded to pummel Boo into a pulp!

 _Flashback end_

"And once that happened," the gladiator started, "the fight was over in an instant!"

Just then, Kelly spotted Sai glaring at him and smirked.

"You get it now, don't ya?!" asked Kelly. "Bobby and I are brothers, and we make our living in the hit-man business by working together! I guess that makes your pretty pathetic, eh, Brother of Kano?! You couldn't even protect your own family! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

"…My brother…lacked discipline," Sai spoke.

"Heh," Kelly scoffed. "Damn, that's pretty harsh, don't you think?"

Soon, he started pumping his fists back and forth, making it seem like he had multiple fists.

"RAH-RAH-RAH-RAMPAGE!" he shouted. "RAH-RAH-RAH-RAAAAAAHH! I thought your Kano Kenpo was supposed to be special!"

"…The moment we became disciples in the Hasshoken Style," Sai began, "we ceased being bound by the ties of brotherhood!"

Then, **TMP! TMP!** Sai jumped on Kelly's fists, using them as a foothold before he leapt up over Kelly's head, his foot held up high.

"But…as Chief of the Happosui Army," Sai began, "I WILL ALWAYS AVENGE MY SUBORDINATEs!"

 **THWAM!** He kicked Kelly right on his skull, knocking both him and Bobby inside him out cold!

"Whoa!" Aika exclaimed from hers and Kumi's place. "Did you see that?!"

" _Unbelievable!"_ Kumi added.

" **Wh…wh…wha…!"** Gyatts announced with hearts in his eyes. **"What unbelievable POWER that the Hasshoken Style has! Sai just showed why he's chief of the Happosui Army! One mighty kick, and that's all it takes to fell the unstoppable beast known as Kelly Funk!"**

The crowd breaks into uproarious applause, except for Aika and Kumi, who are surveying the arena.

"Where are Big Brother and Blizzard?!" Aika asked. "Do you see them, Kumi?!"

" _I kinda lost sight of them after that boxer guy got hit,"_ Kumi answered before she spotted something. _"Oh, wait! I see them! …Uh-oh."_

"What?!" Aika asked.

" _They're trapped between that scary old man and the cactus guy!"_ Kumi replied.

"What?!" Aika questioned. "Oh, no!"

Down in the ring, Luffy and Blizzard had their hands (and paws) full with Don Chinjao standing behind them and dodging Jean Ango's stolen weapons.

"Pay for your crimes against me, Straw Hat Luffy!" Chinjao ranted. "Your grandfather stole an uncountable fortune from me! He stole my strength and the memories of my youth!"

"For the last freaking time!" Luffy barked. "If you've got a problem with it, then take it up my Gramps, not me!"

"But death is too lenient a punishment for Garp!" Chinjao roared. "He must live…and know the misery of loss! You and that sister of yours will face my wrath!"

"I told you to leave my sister outta this!" Luffy barked.

"Dededede!" laughed Jean. "So his grandpa's Garp, eh? That settles it then!"

 **WHOOSH! YIPE!** He threw another sword at Blizzard, who yelped in slight pain when he felt the blade slice his right cheek.

" _Crap!"_ the wolf dog cried as blood dripped from the small cut. _"Got me in the face!"_

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy exclaimed before he pointed at Jean. "You give us back our helmets, ya jerk!"

"Why don't you and your doggy take 'em back, yourselves?" Jean asked. "That is, if you can reach me! Take this! CHARITABLE DONATION!"

He then began to throw more swords, knives, and axes at Luffy and Blizzard, who effortlessly dodged them, thanks to their Observation Haki.

" _Th_ er _e's nothing charitable about this, if you ask me!"_ Blizzard shouted, ducking down to avoid another blade.

"ACK!" Aika cried as she covered eyes. "I can't look!"

" _Me either!"_ Kumi cried as she did the same.

 **SWISH!** Jean threw even more weapons at Luffy and Blizzard, but the two kept dodging.

"My business has been booming the past 2 years, thanks to you two!" the bounty hunter declared. "I can't even remember how many escapees from Impel Down I've taken out! Dozens at least! DEDEDEDE!"

" _WHOA!"_ Blizzard cried as he narrowly avoided getting stabbed in the neck.

"In fact, I'm trying to complete the entire set of escapees!" Jean added. "Starting with you and White Wolf, Buggy the Genius Jester, Knight of the Sea, Jimbei, Sir Crocodile, Emporio Ivankov, and Shiryu of the Rain! I'll hunt all of your down and make a name for myself!"

"I wonder how Iva's doing, anyway," Luffy said as he dodged another sword.

" _This is hardly the time for that!"_ Blizzard barked as he ducked under an axe.

"The World Government made sure to cover up the breakout of those vicious Level 6 inmates!" Jean added.

"Hold up," Luffy said. "Level 6?! You mean others escaped, too?!"

" _This is the first I'm hearing of it!"_ Blizzard said.

"Dammit to hell!" Jean shouted. "Why can't I hit you two?!"

Suddenly, the bounty hunter froze in place and his eyes shot open, his body shivering as a cold chill filled the air. Wondering why everything had gone silent, Aika and Kumi opened their eyes, only to gasp.

"Uh-oh…" the girls muttered in slight fear as they slowly hid behind the rail.

At first, Luffy and Blizzard were the only ones who didn't know what was going on…until they both looked back and saw why Jean had frozen in the first place: all the weapons he had been throwing…are now lodged in the wall that is Chinjao's belly.

"…Umm…" Jean muttered, his eyes wide and bright…almost cute-looking as sweat dripped from his face.

 **YOINK!** All of a sudden, Luffy just came and snatched his and Blizzard's helmets away from Jean.

"I'll take those!" the Straw Hat Captain said as he backed away…as Chinjao flew at Jean with his head down.

"BASTARD!" the old pirate roared as he rammed into the bounty hunter. "QUIT POKING ME!"

"GRRRFF!" Jean cried as his mouth guard shattered and his hat flew off, revealing his cactus-shaped hairdo.

"Wow," Aika said. "I thought only Zoro had green hair."

" _You think they're related?"_ Kumi asked

"Nah," Aika answered. "Cactus and moss are two different plants, I think."

XXX

"AH-CHOO!" Zoro suddenly sneezed.

XXX

 **KABWAM!** Jean crashed into the wall, creating a large imprint!

" **Out of the ring!"** Gyatts announced. **"The bounty hunter, Jean Ango the Bandit is down! ONE! HIT! K! O! The legendary pirate, Don Chinjao, unleashes his deadly headbutt, just as powerful ever!"**

"HMPH!" Chinjao grunted as he flexed his stomach, causing the weapons that jean threw at him to come out.

" **Meanwhile, we've got another breathless battle between two perfectly matched combatants!"**

"KYAAAA!" a woman screamed. "IDEO, I LOVE YOU!"

"GO SAI!" shouted a toy rabbit.

It is revealed that Sai is now going up against Ideo, both of them locked in vicious combat.

" **These two fighters are equally matched! On one side, we have Don Chinjao's successor within the Happosui Army, the 13** **th** **chief of that line, Sai! And on the other side, the current unstoppable champion of the venerable Central League, Ideo!"**

 **WHAK! WHAM! THWAM!** The two viciously exchanged, Idea's punch exploding against Sai's Hasshoken Kenpo Style, and despite looking heavily injured, neither one looked ready to back down.

" **It's like we're watching two huge rivals compete for the title of mightiest in the tourney!"**

The crowd roared into cheers, once again.

"ALL RIGHT, SAI!"

"YOU CAN DO IT, IDEO!"

" **Could these two be the favorites?!"** Gyatts questioned.

Concurrently, Chinjao is scanning the arena, searching for his target, and as the dust began to settle, albeit temporarily, he spotted it: Luffy and Blizzard, who are now wearing their helmets.

"I found you, Straw Hat Luffy!" Chinjao shouted. "Give up!"

"All right, that's it!" Luffy hissed, sitting on Blizzard's back. "I may not have a grudge against this guy, but he's pissing me off!"

" _That makes two of us!"_ Blizzard barked before he charged toward Chinjao, who charged back at the duo…with Sai and Ideo unknowingly in the middle!

"MOVE, JERK!" Luffy shouted as he punched Sai out of the way.

"AGH!" Sai cried.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Chinjao roared as he punched Ideo out of his path.

"GUH!" Ideo coughed up blood as he was thrown into the water surrounding the area.

The audience, plus Gyatts, couldn't believe what they had just witnessed, but before their minds could process what happened, Luffy and Chinjao are soon face-to-face, both with their fist reeled back and imbued with Armaments Haki…and then, **BOOM!** As their punches clashed, a huge shockwave burst forth, sending everyone flying out of the ring! The only who managed to stay standing is Blizzard, who kept Luffy on his back…but it seemed that the wolf-dog struggle against Chinjao's massive punch. So much so, his paws began to sink into the arena!

" _Rrrgh!"_ Blizzard grunted as he tried to stay standing.

"Grrrr…!" Luffy growled as his fist pushed against Chinjao's own.

As the aura began to die down and the dust cleared…people in the audience started passing out at random!

"W-what the-?!"

"AAH! This guy just fainted! And he's foaming at the mouth!"

"Hey, someone get a doctor over here!"

In the coliseum stands, Bartolomeo, Rebecca, and Cavendish stared in, surprisingly still standing after what they had seen.

"What…what was that?!" Rebecca asked.

In another part of the stands…a figure in a brown cloak watched before smirking.

"…That's Luffy for you," he whispered.

Aika, still watching from hers and Kumi's spot, shivered a little as she looked over the railing.

"Wow…that was unbelievable…!" whispered Aika. "What do you think, Kumi?"

No answer.

"Kumi?" Aika asked. "Hey, aren't you- AAH!"

 **THUD!** Kumi dropped down beside the Honshu Wolf-girl, her eyes rolled up into the back of her skull as foamed bubbled up from her mouth.

"KUMI!" Aika cried in shock. "Kumi, are you okay?! What happened?!"

From his special viewing room, Diamante sat on his throne until he sighed.

"…A collision…of Conqueror's Haki," he whispered.

As the dust settled…the crowd gasped as they saw only three people left standing in the arena: Luffy, Blizzard, and Don Chinjao.

" **C…C Block…IS NOW DOWN TO JUST 3!"** Gyatts exclaimed.

Luffy and Blizzard, the latter a bit shaken up from the clash, glared up at Chinjao, who gave them a sinister grin.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I don't know why I can't update this so quickly. At this rate, I'll be done in two years. XD

Review, please!


	18. Dressrosa's Forgotten

**Ch. 18- Dressrosa's Forgotten**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

The crowd had completely hushed after a good long while…but then, they suddenly burst into cheers, forgetting that some of the people in the stands had passed out from this gigantic burst of Conqueror's Haki that came from the two men down in the arena.

" **Un…be…lievable!"** Gyatts announced. **"All of those mighty warriors…somehow, they've all been knocked unconscious by the clash of wills between these two men! What is it that we have just witnessed?!"**

Aika stood in her spot from afar, watching worriedly while Kumi laid beside her, motionless.

"…Big Brother…Blizzard…!" she whispered.

Down in the arena, Luffy and Blizzard glared up at Chinjao, who glowered down at them.

"Hiyahohoho!" laughed Chinjao. "So, boy…you wield the Conqueror's Haki, eh? And just what kind of king do you seek to be?"

"King of the Pirates!" Luffy answered, determinedly.

"Bah!" Chinjao scoffed. "Garbage! There are countless souls on the sea ahead with the quality of king! That title is decided only by them! Only he who stands atop those supreme kings…"

 **WHAM!** Chinjao slammed his head into the arena ground, causing the ground to crack.

"…CAN BE CALLED THE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

"Yikes!" Luffy cried as he and Blizzard dodged his attack.

"Who was it that taught you the ways of Haki?!" Chinjao asked as he raised his head up.

"Silvers Rayleigh!" Luffy replied, causing Chinjao's eye to twitch, angrily.

"So he's still alive…" he muttered. "THAT DAMNED SWINE!"

 **WHAM!** He tried to punch Luffy with his Hasshoken Kenpo Style, but the Straw Hat Captain in disguise blocked it. However, he did end up getting pushed back.

" _Luffy!"_ Blizzard cried.

"I'm okay!" Luffy answered. "Don't worry about me!"

"Enough!" barked Chinjao. "I don't want to remember the past, anymore!"

The duo looked up and gasped silently, and even Gyatts looked shock.

" **W-what is this?!"** he questioned.

"Is…is he crying?!" Aika asked.

Indeed. Don Chinjao, the legendary pirate who led the Happosui Navy…was tearing up before everyone's eyes.

"Answer me, Straw Hat!" the old man shouted. "I only want to forget, and yet, hovering before my eyes, just out of reach…lies my great fortune! Can there be a more pernicious living hell than this?!"

" **I don't believe this! The legendary Don Chinjao…is crying?!"**

"BWAAAAAAAAHH~!" Chinjao sobbed, leaving Luffy and Blizzard confused.

At that moment, Boo awoke from unconsciousness and saw his grandfather, bawling like a newborn baby.

"Is that…Grandpa?!" Boo asked as Sai came over to him. "But…I thought the plan was to send you to the finals, brother…"

"Turns out I wasn't worthy of it, yet," Sai answered. "You know how Gramps is. Once he gets this way, there's no stopping him!"

Then, Chinjao stopped crying and became enraged, once again.

"I was once called 'Chinjao the Drill'!" he shouted. "But no longer! Answer me, boy! What did Garp do to me?!"

"How the hell should I know what my Grandpa did to you?!" Luffy asked. "And make up, your mind- are you angry or sad?! Sheesh!"

" _Luffy, look out!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"Here he comes, again!"_

Chinjao roared as he charged at the two, but they yelped and dodged his punches.

XXX

In town, a crowd had gathered around a jumbo screen to watch the battle, and needless to say, they two are impressed with Luffy and Blizzard's fighting.

"Yeah! All right, Lucy!"

"Go Butch, go!"

"Show that old fatso what-for!"

Not too far from them, Sanji and Kin'emon happened to be watching, and needless to say, they weren't easily fooled as the crowd was.

' _Oh, wonderful…'_ Sanji thought. _'What has Luffy gotten himself into, this time?'_

"Sanji- _dono_!" Kin'emon said. "I wish to rescue Kanjuro from the House of Toys, posthaste!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Sanji answered. "Believe me, I'd like nothing more than for you to save him, too, but we can't do that just yet." He peeked around a corner and saw a bunch of Marine soldiers lined up around the streets, armed with guns and swords. "We've got an emergency situation on our hands. Just look at how these shitty Marines have got the coliseum surrounded! Seems to me like there are pirates and wanted criminals openly competing in the tournament, so the Marines are gonna scoop them all up as soon as they walk out that gate."

"But is it not natural for criminals to be apprehended?" asked Kin'emon, stroking his fake beard.

"Did you forget you're working with a pirate crew, dumb-ass?!" Sanji questioned, slapping him in the head. He then took out another cigarette and lit it to keep himself calm.

"I wanna be able to warn Luffy about what's really going on out here," the cook whispered, "but the entrance is heavily guarded!"

That's when Sanji spotted someone else approaching the coliseum and he gasped in horror.

"Shit!" he cursed, quietly. "It's Vice-Admiral Bastille!"

Indeed, it was: Vice-Admiral "Shark Slicer" Bastille.

"So, anything?" asked the Vice-Admiral.

"Not yet, sir," answered a Maine lieutenant.

"But there should be _hundreds_ of losers from A and B Blocks, already!" Bastille shouted. "Why haven't any of them come out yet?!"

"It is rather strange," said a Marine rifleman. "Vice-Admiral Maynard's incognito as a contestant, but we haven't heard a thing from him in a while."

"Tch!" Bastille scoffed. "Damned rookie, charging in on his own. There better not be any funny business going on inside the coliseum."

XXX

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Franky and the Thunder Soldier are still on their way to the Flower Field. As they did, the latter began to speak.

"Here in Dressrosa," the Thunder Soldier started, "there are two laws that have been strictly observed ever since Doflamingo began his reign here, ten years ago. One: there is a kingdom-wide curfew of midnight. No one is allowed outside after that time."

"What?!" Franky questioned in surprised. "Not even the adults?!"

"Humans are to return to their houses," the Thunder Soldier replied, "and the toys return to the Toy House. No one is allowed outside late at night!"

"What if you wanted to get a drink or something?" Franky asked.

"Even if I wanted to," the Thunder Soldier started, "the bars and pubs would be closed. Two: toys are forbidden to enter human houses, just as humans are forbidden from entering the Toy House, under any circumstances."

"Wait, really?!" Franky asked, even more shocked. "But you humans and toys seem to get along just fine, out here on the streets! Is that really outlawed, here?! I mean…I supposed there _is_ a solemn boundary between artificial creations and biological humans, but that's beside the point! I'm getting used to the sight of you folks, but what exactly _are_ you toys, anyway?! You have your own free will, not to mention you can think and talk! Whoever developed you guys must be a genius on Vegapunk's level! Who was it?!"

The Thunder Soldier didn't answer. He just sat on Franky's shoulder in silence…but then…

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! Help! Someone! Get it away from me!"

Franky and the Thunder Soldier looked up to see a man and a woman, the latter's dress getting pulled by a toy with a pumpkin-shaped head and four wheels for legs.

"Someone, help!" the woman cried. "This toy is broken! It's got Human-Itis!"

"No, Esta!" cried the toy, desperately. "Please, listen to me! You have to remember! It's me!"

"Get your hands off her, you slimy little creep!" shouted the man with Esta. "What's gotten into you?! You two were getting along just fine, not too long ago!"

"Please, Esta!" the toy begged. "Please, you have to remember me! We were going to get married and even start a family, together! Just you and me!"

"I said let go of her, dammit!" cursed Esta's date, who punched the toy in the face, forcing him to let go of her dress. At that moment, the police came and dragged him off, kicking and screaming…but no one did anything to stop it. In fact, some toys in the crowd looked very nervous, and some even backed away.

"Esta! ESTA!" the toy cried. "Please, it's me! Your true beloved! Get away from that man! YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER ME!"

Franky was in complete shock at what he had just seen.

"What the hell…?!" the Cyborg whispered as the police officers continued to drag the toy away.

"No! Stop it!" the toy yelled. "Let me go! I'm a human being! A HUMAN, I SAY!"

Soon, the toy was brought to a strange building with a sign that said "SCRAP"…and on the steel door is the insignia of the Donquixote Pirates. The officers opened the door…and tossed the toy inside the dark building, and as he screamed, the last thing he sees is the same insignia, grinning down at him, as if mockingly.

Then…the door shut as the toy fell into a pile of broken parts and garbage.

XXX

At a bakery, a woman with dark red, curly hair, wearing a black shirt, a pink skirt, and a polka-dotted pink apron is putting some bread in the oven. Sitting behind her is Carla, the same plush fox that helped Aika and Kumi sneak inside the coliseum earlier today.

"Thank you for helping me today, Scarlet Kit," said the woman.

"No problem, Stella!" said Carla. "Glad I could help!"

 **TING-TING!** A bell rang as the door opened, revealing Franky and the Thunder Soldier entering.

"Oh, customers!" said Stella. "Welcome to the Carnation Bakery!"

"What can we get for you?" asked Carla. "We just put some of our famous Flower Buns in the oven!"

"…You there," said Thunder Soldier, pointing to Carla. "Come here, please."

A pause…but then Carla approached him, her footsteps making squeaking sounds.

"Tell me…who are you?" asked the Thunder Soldier.

Carla looked back at Stella, who has her back turned as she was putting a cake in the display counter, then back t the Thunder Soldier.

"She calls me Scarlet Kit," whispered Carla, "but my real name is Carla. That lady is actually my Mom."

"Huh?!" Franky muttered.

"Excuse me, ma'am," said the Thunder Soldier.

"Yes?" asked Stella.

"Tell me…do you have any children?"

"Oh, just one. A baby boy. For some reason, though, I have pictures of both him and a little girl in my house…though I can't say I ever saw her before. It's odd."

Now Franky had become even more confused than before.

"I don't get it!" shouted the Cyborg, now outside with the Thunder Soldier. "What exactly are you trying to prove, anyway, Soldier Guy?! What's going on here?!"

"…The Kingdom of Dressrosa," began the Thunder Soldier, "is divided into the forgotten and the forgetters. Every toy you see on the streets of Dressrosa…was once a human being!"

"SAY WHAT?!" Franky questioned, screeching to a halt.

"10 years ago," the Thunder Soldier started, "Doflamingo had brought someone wielding terrible powers with him…and turned half the human populace of Dressrosa into toys!"

"So wait!" Franky shouted. "Are you telling me that you were a man, once?!"

Before the Thunder Soldier could answer, he spotted a giant hill up ahead with flowers blooming at the top. There is even the words "Flower Hill" engraved into it.

"Look there," said the toy soldier. "The Flower Fields is up above us. I will explain everything there!"

XXX

Concurrently at Greenbit…

 **KABOOM!**

…Things are starting to get out of hand, quickly.

"Heh!" laughed Doflamingo. "You don't even bother holding back, now do you?!"

"I've always been a bit of a klutz," said Fujitora.

In the giant flower forest, Jupiter, who is now in his Great Horned Owl Form, is trying to fly away from the explosion with Law on his back…but the former is covered in blood, and his feathers had started to fall out!

 **THUD!** The owl-dog fell down to the ground, panting heavily as he shifted into his canine form.

" _Dammit…!"_ Jupiter cursed. _"Joker really did a number on me…!"_

Law growled as he looked down at his Mini Transponder Snail, which is sleeping.

"Shit!" he cursed. "I know this is the right number! Why won't Cat Burglar pick up?!"

XXX

Meanwhile, Nami panted as she looked down at Jora's destroyed submarine.

"Damn, that was a hassle," she said. "Now I just have to get rid of the real problem!"

XXX

Back in the Tontatta Kingdom beneath Greenbit, the ceiling above the village had begun to shake, due to Fujitora's relentless attacks, but the Tontatta Dwarves weren't the least bit concerned.

"It's Usoland's Conqueror's Haki!"

"Wow! Amazing!"

Inside one of the houses, Leo is seen, trying to hold up a shelf full of jars and bottles.

"Better put up a propping stick to hold the shelves in place," said Leo.

"Are you all ready, Leo?" asked an elderly female Tontatta Dwarf. "I got your lunch all packed."

"You didn't have to do that for me, Grandma!" Leo replied. "There's plenty of food at the staging base!"

"Oh, well that's good, then," said Leo's grandmother.

"Just in case, though," Leo began, "I better sew up everything that might fall over."

With that, Leo began using his golden sewing needles to sew down everything…even his own grandmother!

"There! That ought to do it!" Leo said.

"That hero sure is something, isn't he, Leo?" asked his grandmother, sewed against the shelf.

"He sure is!" Leo exclaimed, happily. "Usoland is a hero straight outta the legends! He's just that amazing!"

"That's nice, Leo," said his grandmother, "but you really didn't have to sew me to the shelf. My balance is just fine."

Soon, Leo went outside, where found Usopp and Robin waiting for him.

"Usoland! Robiland!" Leo said. "Are you all done eating?"

"Yeah," Usopp answered. "I can't keep down a single…uh, I mean, yeah! I' m full and ready for action! Haven't you noticed the way my trembling from excitement has been shaking the very earth around us?!"

Soon, the ground shook once more, only for the Tontatta Warriors to cheer.

"Wow! He's so amazing!"

"His power is off the charts!"

"By the way, Leo," Usopp whispered. "You keep mentioning this 'final battle' thing. What's your beef with Doflamingo, anyways?"

"Huh?" Leo muttered. "You mean you don't know?"

A pause…but then Tontatta Warriors start laughing.

"He's not only a hero, but he's a comedian, too!" said one of the dwarves.

"It's because we're saving 500 people of our people…" spoke one.

"…From the secret factory over in Dressrosa," concluded another. "They're being enslaved inside, of course!"

"Wait…factory?!" Usopp repeating. "The one that Luffy and the others have been sent to destroy…?"

"That's the factory that is producing SMILE, isn't it?" asked Robin.

"I don't know what our people are being forced to create," Leo answered, "and one of the Tontatta Dwarves that are being held captive there is our despicable, selfish, mean-spirited, fickle, annoying Princess Mansherry, so we gotta hurry!"

"Wow," Usopp muttered, incredulous. "Is there _anything_ good about this princess of yours?"

"Not a bit," Leo admitted, "but she is one of us, after all! We can't abandon her, no matter what! And Noland would rescue anybody who needed help, wouldn't he?"

"Uh…of course!" Usopp stammered. "That's what a real hero does, after all! And a hero is what I am!"

"Leo!"

Leo looked down from his house to see Flapper running towards him.

"What's up, Flapper?" asked Leo.

"The Donquixote Family is on the move!" answered Flapper. "They're leaving the palace! I think they're heading beneath the coliseum! Kabu's Yellow Kabus and Bian's Pink Bees are ready to fly!"

"Perfect! Let's move out!" said Leo. "The final battle will take place in Dressrosa…at the secret factory beneath the Corrida Coliseum!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" the Tontatta Warriors roared.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Hey, I updated a little sooner, this time! :)

Anyway, for those expecting the dog toy, Wanpoko, or _Milo_ , sorry for cutting that scene out. I might try and get another chapter up, tonight!

Review, please!


	19. Riku Army at the Flower Field

**Ch. 19- Riku Army at the Flower Field**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

"Underground?" Usopp asked as he and Robin walked down a long tunnel, despite the rumblings going on above the Tontatta Kingdom caused by Law's, Doflamingo's, and Fujitora's battle.

"That's right!" Leo answered, sitting on his shoulder. "There's an underground passage that leads from Greenbit to Dressrosa!"

"Huh…well, isn't that something?" Usopp mused.

"Here we are!" Leo exclaimed. "The airport!"

The sniper looked up and gasped upon seeing the Tontatta Airport, a tiny building that looked like some sort of child's play set due to its size with many Tontatta Dwarves darting about. Even more so is the face that the dwarves are using insects, such as the Yellow Kabu Beetles, which is a Golden Rhinoceros Beetles, and the Pink Bee, which is a peach-colored hornet.

"Whoa, cool!" Usopp exclaimed. "An army of insects!"

"How cute!" Robin added.

"Unit 43, liftoff!" exclaimed a Tontatta Dwarf, riding on a Yellow Kabu Beetle as it flew off.

"Hey, Kabu! Bian!" called Leo.

"It's about time, Leo!" said Kabu…who now looked like a black Rhinoceros Beetles-hybrid.

"Get ready for top speed!" said another dwarf beside him. This one is clearly female, but she had a more slender build, and she had two pairs of arms, as well as pink bee-like pattern on her clothes and two gray antenna sticking out of her top hat. This is Bian, leader of the Pink Bee squad and a user of the Bug-Bug Fruit; Hornet Model, just as Kabu had eaten the Bug-Bug Fruit; Rhinoceros Beetle.

"Thanks for the ride, Usoland," Leo said as he and the other dwarves jumped off of him.

"Never saw this kind of species before," Usopp said, picking one of the Yellow Kabu Beetles. "Wish Luffy was here to see this."

"Usoland and Robiland are too big for us," said Kabu.

"You two will have to take the 20-Man Buses instead!" Bian added. "Come on out, High-Speed Fox Express!"

Soon, two foxes, about Blizzard's size, appeared before the two Straw Hats. They had blue fur with large, puffy tails, saddles, and orange caps with the word "Express" written on them.

They are called High-Speed Foxes, also called the "Kon Express".

"Whoa, cool!" Usopp exclaimed as he jumped one fox's back. "They're about as big as Blizzard! Ooh, and such nice, soft fur, too! I feel like a king, sitting on these guys!"

"Their fur is very beautiful," Robin noted, stroking another fox's big, fluffy tail.

"Not just that, but they can run really fast, too!" Leo pointed out before he got on the back of a Yellow Kabu, which began to take flight. "Okay! Let's go, everyone! Follow our hero, Usoland! It's time to take back our 500 friends and our princess!"

"RAAAAAAAAHH!" the Tontatta Army roared before they all flew off with Usopp and Robin riding along on the foxes behind them.

"Oh, man, this is so awesome!" Usopp exclaimed. "But wait, where are we going, again?"

"Well, I suppose you must be told," a voice answered.

"Huh?" Usopp muttered before he looked around. "Who said that?"

Robin suddenly let out a gasp before she looked down and saw King Gancho…popping out of her bosom.

"You are embarking upon a-" Gancho started, but Usopp soon cut him off.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!" Usopp asked.

' _Zoro's not gonna like this…!'_ he added, mentally.

"Gancho?" Robin asked.

"That's right!" Gancho answered. "I am Chief Tonta (King) Gancho! Thank you very much for your help."

"Seriously, dude, get out from between her cans," Usopp said. "She's got a boyfriend."

"If you are willing to risk your lives to fighting, you should know the truth," Gancho spoke up.

' _Who said anything about us risking our lives?'_ Usopp thought, sweat-dropping nervously.

"You see," Gancho began, "the battle between the Tontattas and the Donquixote Family that oppresses us did not begin a mere decade ago. The seed of this conflict traces back nine centuries through our history."

"WHAT?!" Usopp questioned.

XXX

Here in Dressrosa, there is a vast field of flowers. Hidden from prying eyes among the unbroken blanket of foliage lies the entrance to an underground staircase, spinning down and down, until the valiant voices of the "fairies" come into range.

"Allow me to introduce you," Thunder Soldier said.

"CAPTAIN!" exclaimed the many dwarves, cheering upon seeing him and Franky.

It is revealed that they are now standing in what looked like some sort of underground war room of some sort: the Anti-Doflamingo Forces Riku Royal Army Staging Base, to be precise.

"Captain, you're here!" exclaimed one of the dwarves.

"Wow! Look at that toy! He looks tough!" said another, observing Franky.

"What kinda big person was he, originally?!" asked a third.

"These are our allies in the battle against the Donquixote Family," said the Thunder Soldier. "The Tontatta Dwarves!"

"Dwarves?" Franky repeated. "You sure about this?"

"They may look small," the Thunder Soilder began, "but their strength is equal to yours. They move faster than the naked eye can follow, and the people here call them 'fairies'."

"Oh!" Franky realized. "So that means that the ones who stole Zoro's sword were actually-"

"Hey, hurry up! I thought you said you needed to go back to your ship!"

Franky looked around and spotted Zoro, sitting in front of a screen with Wicca sitting on his head, and on said screen is Luffy, dodging another one of Chinjao's punches while Blizzard bit the old man's shoulder.

"Luffy! Blizzard!" Zoro shouted. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?!"

"Hey, buddy!" shouted a dwarf wearing a Viking helmet. "Down in front! We can't see!"

"Zoro!" Franky called. "What are you doing here?!"

"Dammit!" Zoro cursed. "If Luffy knew about this tournament, why didn't he invite me instead of Blizzard?! That lucky mutt!"

At that moment, Wicca noticed the Thunder Soldier and Franky.

"Oh! Captain!" Wicca exclaimed.

"Franky?" Zoro asked. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I asked you!"

"Captain!" called a square-faced dwarf with a green suit, named Inhel. "We collected all the intel from our scouts!"

"We know exactly where the enemy and Sugar are going," answered a female dwarf with pale rose colored hair and a blue jacket, named Cotton, "and believe it or not, just in time for our grand battle."

"That's right!" added Inhel. "The legendary heroes have come to join the Tontattas! Their names are Usoland and Robiland, and they're supposed to be on their way, right now! They also have friends with them! Luffyland, Zoroland, Namiland, Sanland, Chopland, Fraland, Blizzland, and Boneland! There are two others: a little girl named Aikaland and a puppy named Kumiland, but seeing as how they are children, they are excluded from the fight."

"Uh…Usoland…?" Zoro repeated.

"I'm pretty sure they mean Usopp," Franky answered.

"Ah, shit," Zoro cursed. "What kind of bald-faced lie has that long-nosed dumb-ass gotten us into, this time?"

"Let's just play along, for right now," Franky whispered. "Besides, they might come in handy."

"Fine," Zoro answered before he cleared his throat. "Uh…hey, there. I'm…Zoroland."

"And I'm Fraland, at your service," Franky added.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" the dwarves questioned. "THAT'S AMAZING!"

"Oh, wait!" Zoro cried. "I don't have time for this! I gotta get back to the _Sunny_ to help Nami and the others!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you, dummy!" Wicca shouted.

"What about the _Sunny_?" Franky asked.

XXX

Off the coast of Dressrosa, still trapped in the thick fog, Nami is still trying to fight off Jora.

"Don't waste your time, dearie!" Jora declared. "None can stop the fine arts! Now blow, Kung-Fu Art!"

She then released another one of her Art Clouds on Nami, further distorting her once beautiful features!

(A/N: Seriously, I hate this part.)

"Ugh!" Nami grunted. "Dammit! More of this weird smoke?! All right! Time to play rough! Now, go Weather Egg! Time to hatch, Snow Clouds- HUH?!"

Due to being hit with Jora's art powers, Nami's Sorcery Clima-Tact looked like some sort of…well…it just looked completely odd!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nami screamed. "SO GROSS! My Clima-Tact's become some kind of creepy toy!"

"Ohohoho, how rude!" Jora cackled. "And just who do you think you're calling a super-model?!"

"I SAID NO SUCH THING!" Nami barked.

"And how dare you call THAT a toy, you vulgar girl?!" questioned Jora. "That is no toy, you uncultured swine! The one who turns people into toys is someone else in the Donquixote Family! I am an art-woman with the powers of the Art-Art Devil Fruit! And thou _art_ my latest masterpieces! Ohohohoho!"

(A/N: Boo!)

Not too far away, it is revealed that Chopper, Brook, and Momonosuke had transformed as well!

"Aw, crap!" Chopper cried in his Horn Point, only his antlers looking angel wings and his hooves looking rabbit heads. "Now she got Nami, too! My Horn Point is useless!"

"Help me, Bonekichi!" cried Momonosuke, his head literally looking like a peach. "It is I that woman wants!"

"And help you, we shall!" Brook replied, his _Soul Solid_ in the shape of a dog's head. "But there's a problem! Look at my _Soul Solid_! She's made our weapons entirely useless!"

"Oh, stop complaining!" Jora shouted. "You should be happy to be so brilliantly vibrant! And besides, look at what you did to my precious sub, and my apprentices!"

She pointed to the sub that Nami had destroyed, as well as her beaten subordinates.

"You must pay for these crimes against art!" Jora declared. "The only question is…which of you shall be Art-xecuted?!"

Just then, **PURU-PURU-PURU! PURU-PURU-PURU~!**

"Oh! The Transponder Snail!" Chopper exclaimed as he ran to the kitchen and picked it up. "Hello?! Hello?! This is Chopper! Whoever you are, please help us! We're in a lot of trouble!"

"WHO TOLD YOU TO ANSWER THAT?!" asked Jora.

" **Tony-** _ **ya**_ **, is that you?!"** asked Law's voice. **"Forget about your problem, just listen to me!"**

"Huh? Law?!" asked Chopper.

"Huh? Law, you say?!" Jora asked.

 **KABOOM!** An explosion was heard on the other line, causing Chopper to jump back with a yelp.

"Traffy!" Nami called. "What are you doing?! We need your help at the ship, right now!"

"Please, help us!" Brook cried. "We're all…ARTISTIC!"

"B-but I'm just fine!" added Momonosuke.

XXX

On Greenbit, Law is trying to hide under a hollow tree with Jupiter…who is bleeding quite heavily.

"Listen to me!" Law said. "Bring your ship to Greenbitt, immediately! I'm leaving Caesar and Jupiter with you! Take care of them!"

" _W-wait, what?!"_ Jupiter questioned. _"Law, what-"_

XXX

 **KOCHEP!** The Transponder Snail hung up.

"Huh?!" Chopper muttered. "Law?! LAW?!"

"What happened?!" Nami asked.

"Law just asked for the impossible and then hung up on me!" Chopper cried.

"But I thought he already handed Caesar over!" Brook cried.

"Who the hell does he think he is, ignoring our plight and telling us what to do?!" Nami asked. "And I thought Luffy was bad!"

"… … …" Jora only stood in stunned silence.

XXX

Back in Greenbit, Law and Jupiter are still running away as fast as they can as the forest was getting sliced up around them, but the latter was bleeding so much, he looked like he would collapse any moment.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Doflamingo laughed as he sliced up another tree. "This is pointless, Law!"

Law panted as he tried to keep Jupiter behind him.

"Who was it you just called, huh?" Doflamingo asked as he advanced toward the two. "Just give me Caesar's heart and I'll make it easier on you!"

"Never…!" Law hissed.

"None of this resistance here amounts to anything!" Doflamingo barked. "Your partner, Straw Hat, has already fallen for the _bait_ I set up for him. He's a fighter in the Corrida Coliseum as we speak! It's a bloodbath between lawless men who crossed the seas to come here, and if he loses, he's going straight to hell! He's never coming out of that arena, again!"

Law growled as he stood up, gripping his sword.

"Your little alliance is over," Doflamingo said. "Do yourself a favor and just give up!"

XXX

Concurrently in Dressrosa…

"Luffy- _dono_! Blizzard- _dono_!" Kin'emon cheered, watching Luffy and Blizzard fight Chinjao on the screen. "Don't give up!"

"What are you doing?!" Sanji asked, hitting him in the back of the head. "Don't join the crowd in cheering for him, dumb-ass!"

"But if a man enters a fight, he ought to win!" Kin'emon argued.

XXX

Inside the coliseum…

"WEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAW~!" laughed…Jesus Burgess.

"Burgess," hissed both Cavendish and Bartolomeo.

"Well, well," said Burgess. "Seems to be quite a fight going on out there! Who's the shrimp with the white dog?!"

Down in the arena, Luffy and Blizzard are giving it their all to beat Chinjao.

"You can do it, Big Brother!" Aika called. "Don't give up!"

"Now Gum-Gum…" Luffy shouted, stretching his Haki-imbued arm back and twisting it around as it began to burst into flames.

" **Ohh!"** Gyatts exclaimed. **"And there goes Lucy!"**

"HAWK RIFLE!" Luffy shouted before **BOOM!** He landed a spinning, exploding punch into Chinjao's gut.

"HNNG!" Chinjao grunted, coughing up blood.

"RAAAAAAARRRGHH!" roared Luffy.

' _This old man just might be on his last legs,'_ thought Blizzard. _'We just might win this!'_

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Well, an update the day after is just as good as two a day, right?

19 down, 83 to go! Let's see if I can make it or break it! Wish me luck!

Review, please!


	20. Open, Chinjao!

**Ch. 20- Open, Chinjao!**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

 **THUD!** Chinjao grunted as he fell down on his back, but then, he somehow managed to stand up on his head and jumped back up on his feet!

"Hya…Hyahohoho…!" Chinjao laughed, although he was panting, as well. "Not too bad, boy!"

"Haa…haa…!" Luffy panted, sitting on Blizzard's back. "I won't…let you get the best of me, old man!"

" _Luffy…you and I are at our limit!"_ Blizzard spoke. _"Let's hurry and finish this!"_

"Right!" Luffy answered. "One hit! That's all it'll take!"

The crowd was going crazy.

"Yeah! Go Lucy! Go Butch!"

"C'mon, Chinjao! Give him your best shot!"

" **Such a remarkable duel!"** Gyatts announced. **"It's all happening so fast that I can barely comprehend what's transpiring in the arena! The only thing I can feel is this incredible force of will! We are clearly witnessing one of the greatest battles ever fought in the history of the Corrida Coliseum!"**

"Come on, Big Brother!" Aika cheered. "You can do it, I know you can!"

Kumi still lied, passed out, beside her.

Somewhere inside the coliseum, the brown cloaked figure stood, watching from afar.

"Come on, Luffy…!" he whispered. "You can do this! Show that old man what you're capable of!"

"Hyahohohoho!" laughed Chinjao. "One hit, you say? Sorry, but that won't cut it, boy! You are nothing but a bunch of infantile children, drunk on the infamy of your Worst Generation mantle, but you are incapable of crossing _that sea_ , the one we fought so valiantly! With Whitebeard's passing, the next era will be woefully unworthy of the challenge!"

Luffy and Blizzard sneered while some of the contestants watched from their stands.

"If there is one with true potential," Chinjao continued, "it would likely be Blackbeard, otherwise known as Marshall D. Teach!"

"Blackbeard?!" Cavendish repeated.

"If you can only match me, even in my fangless state," Chinjao said, mockingly, "then there is no hope for you! Give up on the pirate life!"

"No way!" Aika shouted. "My Big Brother will never give up!"

"Damn right, he won't," the figure whispered. "Well said, little girl."

"If Rayleigh has chosen you, an unremarkable boy for his champion of the new age, then he has grown foolish indeed!" Chinjao roared. "The Marines' bold move, 2 years ago, has proven wise! Killing Portgas D. Ace and his Devil's blood was a masterstroke!"

Hearing that made Luffy's blood boil.

"What did you say about my older brother…?!" he hissed.

" _Oh, you really brought it on the fire, now, old man,"_ Blizzard added, growling viciously.

"That old bastard…!" snarled the cloaked figure. "How dare he…!"

"You think you can trounce the Marine Admirals and the Four Emperors, as well as surpass Roger's legend! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

"…Okay," Luffy said. "I was pissed when you dragged me into some grudge you had against my Grandpa. I was pissed when you threatened my little sister. Now…not only do you mock my brother's death…you mock my dream, too!? NOW YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!"

Suddenly, as if he knew by instinct, Blizzard jumped up on Chinjao's head and leaped high up into the sky, carrying Luffy with him!

" **Holy smokes!"** Gyatts exclaimed. **"Lucy and Butch just went…flying! What a massive jump coming from the White Canine Wonder!"**

"Yes, that's right!" Chinjao said. "Come, Straw Hat! Come and receive your judgment! You and that sister of yours will feel a mortal blow from my body and spirit, fueled by thirty years of rage and hatred for Garp, Straw Hat Luffy!"

 _Flashback; 30 years ago_

In a continent made entirely of ice and snow… **KACHING! GACHING!**

"Dammit! Where did all this ice come from, anyway?!"

 **KACHANG! KACHANG!** A group of men are seen, holding pickaxes and dynamite.

"It's so weird!" said one of them. "What the hell is with this stuff?!"

"Nothing can break it!" answered another. "Not even our pickaxes or explosive!"

"This is so frustrating!" added a third. "We can just see the treasure right beneath our feet!"

"Hyahohohoho! This continent is known as the Crystal Ice Sheet," a voice laughed. "Cracking it open requires monumental force directed at a single point! DRILL DRAGON NAIL! OPEN, CHINJAO!"

 **KRRRAAAAACK!** Using his pointed head, the mysterious figure cracked the ice continent open, causing the men to go falling into the fissure, screaming the whole way down as they did!

Later, it is revealed to be Don Chinjao, back when he was the 12th leader of the Happosui Army in the days of his youth, wearing a long, buttoned-up, blue-colored shirt with light green circle patterns, and a yellow-and-gray captain's coat. His mustache and beard were black in color, as well as his thick eyebrows…but his most prominent feature, which he took great pride in…is his long, pointed head.

"Are you not impressed, men?!" asked Chinjao. "Hyahohohoho! Tie up those treasure thieves and set them adrift at sea!"

"Yes, Chief!" answered Chinjao's men.

As Chinjao looked back, he saw what the thieves were after: a huge horde of treasure, probably worth billions!

"Hyahohoho!" Chinjao laughed, triumphantly. "Such riches! The entirety of my life is contained within this room of ice! The joys and struggles of my past and the hopes of my future! Centuries worth of our people's treasure, and only my Drill Head can unlock this room! None but I can enter!"

The Happosui Army cheered at this, causing Chinjao to grin proudly. His pointed gave him the name "Chinjao the Drill". With it, he continued to collect his great fortune, hiding whatever treasure he could find within the continent of ice so that he would one day use it all to bring his army a great future…but then…it all changed on one day: the day that Chinjao faced Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp, also known as "Garp the Fist".

It was on a tropical island, a long time ago. The weather was cloudy, and the whole island was surrounded by a fleet of Marine ships and the Happosui Army ships. One side of the island, Chinjao, and on the other side, Garp.

"Just so you know, Chinjao," Garp began, cracking his knuckles, "I used eight mountains as sandbags, pulverizing them to dust just so I could snap that head of yours in two, one day!"

"Hyahohoho!" laughed Chinjao. "Nothing in this world is harder than my great Drill Head!"

"Oh, yeah?" asked Garp. "Well, let's prove that theory! Prepare for a world of hurt, Chinjao!"

"It will be your world, once I that fist of yours in two, Garp!" shouted Chinjao, imbuing his pointed head with Haki.

 **BOOM!** Chinjao's head clashed with Garp's fist, creating a powerful shockwave.

"HRRRG…!" Garp growled.

"RAAAAAARRGH!" Chinjao roared.

But then… **BLURMP!** Garp's fist…completely flattened Chinjao's head!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" cried Chinjao's men in shock. It was at that moment that they made a hasty retreat.

Later on, in the Happosui Army home base in Kano Country, Chinjao gasped as he awoke, his body wrapped up in bandages.

"Chief!" cried one of his men. "You're okay!"

Chinjao didn't respond. Instead, he just felt the top of his head and gasped in horror.

"N…no…!" he whispered. "This can't be! My head…my wonderful Drill Head…it's gone!"

Later on…

"OPEN, CHINJAO! OPEN, CHINJAO! Haa…haa…! OPEN, CHINJAO! DRILL DRAGON NAIL!"

Back on the icy continent…Chinjao had gone back there, trying to open his "secret room"…but it was all for naught.

"Chief! What are you doing?!"

"Stop, Chief! You have to stop! If you keep going…you'll kill yourself!"

"O…open, Chinjao…!" Chinjao whimpered…his flathead bleeding and voice breaking as tears fell from his eyes. "No…it…it won't open! What can I do?!"

Beneath the ice, the pirate's fortune, a vast amount of wealth, lied before his eyes, clear as days…and yet, he could not reach it. Without his Drill Head, there was no way he could split open the continent. Thus, his treasure remained out of his reach…perhaps for all eternity, never to be claimed again.

"What can I do?!" Chinjao questioned. "All my fabulous treasure…I can see it, right there! My entire life…my uncountable fortune! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

He then broke down in sobs, and yet, from his sadness…an unimaginable rage began to boil within him.

"Curse you, Garp!" he hissed. "You will pay for this! I curse you all the way up to your grandchildren's generation! I CURSE YOUR NAME FOR ALL ETERNITY! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!"

 _Flashback end_

Back in the present, Chinjao sniffled as tears of anger and sadness fell from his eyes, once more.

' _Thus, I was forced to give up my life as a pirate!'_ he thought. _'I had lost my strength, my fortune, and my will to live!'_

All of a sudden, the crowd let out a gasp.

"Whoa!" Aika exclaimed as she watched.

" **A…am I seeing things?!"** Gyatts questioned. **"Lucy's fist…HAS GROWN TO HUMONGOUS SIZE?!"**

Indeed. Luffy, while up in the air and still sitting on Blizzard's back, had blown his Haki-imbued fist to enormous size, activating Gear Third.

' _I hope you're watching this, Garp!'_ Chinjao thought. _'Then you will see me claim the lives of your grandchildren…and send to you their heads!'_

"One strike from your grandfather's first was all it took to steal everything from me!" shouted Chinjao, imbuing his head with Haki. "Now, you must pay, Straw Hat!"

"One punch, huh!?" Luffy questioned. "Who gives a damn?! He's punched me lots of times when I was a kid!"

"I will pulverize every bone in your body, boy!" Chinjao bellowed as he jumped into to the air, himself. "Hasshoken Secret Art!"

"GUUUUM…GUUUUUUUM…" Luffy shouted, "THOR…"

"NON-DRILL DRAGON…" Chinjao yelled.

"ELEPHANT GUN!"

"NON-NAIL!"

 **BAM!** Chinjao met Luffy's gigantic first head-on…literally! The very force of their attacks created a massive shockwaves from which everyone felt the enormous pressure of their wills!

"YOU CAN DO IT, BIG BROTHER!" Aika shouted.

"Come on, Luffy…!" whispered the cloaked figure. "Come on!"

Just then… **BLURMP!** Chinjao's head…became long and pointy again!

"HUUUUUUUUUH?!" the crowd questioned in shock.

"Eh?!" Aika asked, her jaw comically dropped.

"What the what…?!" whispered the cloaked figure.

 **GONG! KASHUNK!** The unconscious Chinjao fell down, his once again pointed head cracking the arena in half!

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHH?!" the crowd questioned, even more shocked.

 **SPLOSH!** Chinjao ended up falling straight into the water beneath the ring, just as Luffy and Blizzard landed on safe ground.

"GRAMPS!" cried Sai and Boo before they swam to his rescue.

Gyatts was so shocked by what he had just seen, he almost forgot to continue commentating on the fight.

" **O-oh!"** he realized as he picked up the Transponder Snail. **"Out of bounds! Simply remarkable! These two have bested a living legend! The winners and champions of the hard C Block battle royale, that man-and-dog, duo…LUCY AND BUTCH!"**

"YEAAAAAAH!" Luffy cheered as the crowd roared.

 _ **AWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!**_ Blizzard howled victoriously, rearing up on his hind legs.

"WHOO-HOOOOOOOO!" Aika cheered. "YES! YES! WAY TO GO! HOORAY!"

" _Ugh…what happened? Where am I?"_

Aika gasped upon hearing Kumi wake up.

"Kumi!" the girl exclaimed as she hugged the puppy. "You're okay! You won't believe it! You missed everything! Big Brother and Blizzard won! It was so cool!"

" _W-wait, what?!"_ Kumi asked in surprise. _"They won?! How?! When?!"_

The cloaked figure chuckled, smiling proudly.

"I knew that little idiot could do it," he whispered.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed, hearing everyone chanting his alias.

"Lucy and Butch! Lucy and Butch! Lucy and Butch!" the crowd cheered.

" _It wasn't_ e _asy,"_ Blizzard started, _"but we pulled it off. We're in the finals!"_

"I know!" Luffy answered. "Isn't it great?!"

Up in the contestant stands, Cavendish growled as he stabbed his steak with his fork.

"'Lucy and Butch', they call them," he hissed. "Just listen to those hateful cheers…makes me nauseous!" He then slightly drew _Durandal_ from its sheath. "No matter…come back to me, Straw Hat and White Wolf. You won't escape me, this time!"

"I thought I told you that you're not laying one hand on him, Cavendish!" Bartolomeo barked.

"Oh, really?!" Cavendish questioned. "If you try and stop me, I'll kill you, too, Bartolomeo!"

"Yeah, right," Bartolomeo answered. "That'll be the day."

Not too far away from them, Bellamy stood in silence, waiting for Luffy to come back…so he could kill him. However, he had an unease on his face.

Meanwhile, Burgess looked down at Luffy, who grinned at his victory.

"Did he say…Straw Hat?" he whispered before he grinned. "Weehahahaw! So…that's what he's up to, eh?!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Two chapters in a day?! OMG!

I think I'm getting more confident, now! :)

Review, please!


	21. Prisoner-Gladiators

**Ch. 21- Prisoner-Gladiators**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

 **"What a spectacle!"** Gyatts exclaimed. **"A battle royale in the Corrida Coliseum! Four warriors thus far have won their right to challenge the Donquixote Family! The winner of A Block, from the Blackbeard Pirates, the Champion, Jesus Burgess! In B Block, from the Barto Club Pirates, Captain Bartolomeo the Cannibal, and from C Block, that man-and-canine pair, our beloved Lucy and Butch!"**

The crowd burst into more cheers at this.

" **There's only one winner left to determine! But before we begin D Block, due to the demolition of the arena…"**

Everyone looked down at the destroyed arena caused by Luffy and the defeated Don Chinjao.

"… **there will be a fifteen-minute delay!"**

The crowd groaned at this, anticipating the next round of the tournament.

"Hurry up and fix it, already!"

"Yeah! We wanna see more!"

In the hallway, Luffy and Blizzard are seen walking to the waiting room to rest, ignoring all the injured combatants that they, plus Chinjao and many others, had defeated, being carried by medical staff.

" _That was a really risky thing you pulled back there, Luffy,"_ Blizzard said, _"using Gear Third like that. We're supposed to be incognito. It's bad enough that we got that Cabbage guy chasing us, plus that crazy old man trying to kill you and Aika. We don't need everyone coming after us."_

"I know, but that old man really pissed me off," Luffy rebuked. "I didn't wanna hear his mouth, anymore, so I went a little overboard."

" _Well, I guess it doesn't matter, as long as you got the job done,"_ Blizzard added.

"Yeah, I guess," Luffy answered as he scratched his beard. "Dammit, this thing was cool at first, but now it's just itchy. Can I take this off, yet?"

Blizzard noticed an empty corridor.

" _Nobody's here to see us,"_ the wolf-dog said. _"I think we can take off our disguises for right now."_

Soon, the two sat down on a stone bench and pulled off their fake mustaches and beards, sighing in relief.

"That's better," Luffy said.

" _Sure is,"_ Blizzard agreed.

 **GRRRRRWWWWWLL!**

"Ugh…" Luffy groaned as he put his hands on his stomach. "I'm starving."

" _That fight did take a lot outta us, huh?"_ asked Blizzard.

"Big Brother! Blizzard!"

The two looked up to see Aika, in her wolf form, and Kumi running up to them.

"You did it!" Aika cheered as she jumped into Luffy's arms. "You won!"

" _You guys were awesome!"_ Kumi added. _"I mean, I was passed out for most of the time, but still!"_

"Ahahaha!" Luffy laughed. "Just this round, but that means Blizzard and I are going into the finals!"

"Does that mean you'll get Big Brother Ace's Flame-Flame Fruit?" asked Aika.

"Only if we win the finals," Luffy answered, "which we will."

"STRAW HAT! WHITE WOLF!"

Luffy and Blizzard gasped, putting on their fake whiskers before turning to see Cavendish charging towards them.

" _Oh, crap!"_ Blizzard cried as Luffy grabbed Aika and Kumi jumped on his back.

" _It's that crazy guy, again!"_ Kumi cried.

"RUN FOR IT!" Luffy shouted, and that's just what Blizzard did with Cavendish in hot pursuit.

"Get back here!" Cavendish shouted. "You won't escape me, this time! My sword, _Durandal_ , will see to that! Now turn around and face me!"

"Leave me alone, will ya?!" Luffy questioned.

Not too far away, the brown-cloaked figure from before is wandering about the coliseum, when suddenly, he spotted Luffy, Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi running away from Cavendish. The figure gasped before ducking behind the corner, avoiding eye contact with the group. As they ran, the figure spotted Aika, sitting in Luffy's lap.

' _Wait…is that…?'_ he thought. _'…No, it can't be…she died…didn't she…?'_

Concurrently, Bartolomeo is walking down the hallway, when he spotted the quartet running away from Cavendish.

"Come back here, Straw Hat!" shouted Cavendish. "I'll skewer you!"

"What the-?!" Bartolomeo questioned. "Hey! Get back here, Cavendish!"

"What's that idiot Cavendish up to, now?" asked one of the gladiators, one with a pencil-thin, zigzagged mustache.

"Ah, he's going on about Straw Hat Luffy being in here, again," answered another. "That moron."

"Wait…you mean _the_ Straw Hat?" asked the mustached-one. "The one who failed to save his older brother during the Paramount War, two years ago? Dahaha!"

Bartolomeo's eyes darkened as he glared at the gladiator.

"If not saving him was the only thing that got him famous, I could do the same thing!" the gladiator declared, laughing the whole time.

"…What the fuck did you say, you prick?" asked Bartolomeo in a venomous tone.

XXX

"AGH! S-STOP! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! LEMME GO! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I'M ROYALTY FROM THE KINGDOM OF BIGGSCHOTS!"

It is revealed that Bartolomeo is using his powers to crush the smart-mouthed gladiator.

"Who the fuck did you think you were laughing at, huh?!" asked Bartolomeo as he released his barrier and then grabbed the man's tongue, pulling it out of his mouth. "You listen to me and listen good, you bastard! The great Straw Hat Luffy- _senpai_ …is the man who's gonna be leading this era, soon! He's the future Pirate King! I saw that for myself, two years ago, in Loguetown in the East Blue! On that very execution stand of legend that claimed the life of the previous Pirate King, Gold Roger, and I saw Luffy cry out in his hour of darkness."

 _Flashback; 2 years ago_

Luffy lied on the execution platform in Loguetown, just as Buggy was ready to kill him.

"I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" Luffy roared, and in the crowd…is Bartolomeo, whose jaw dropped to his chest.

 _Flashback end_

"And in that instant," Bartolomeo started, tears dripping from his eyes, "the heavens cast down a bolt of lightning…and freed him from his plight! I had witnessed a miracle! Ever since that day, I followed the Straw Hats' exploits! Alabasta, Enies Lobby, Impel Down, and finally, the Paramount War! It was all so unbelievable! I was a small-time kingpin ruling a humble criminal underworld with no more than a mere 150 towns under my thumb, but after I learned about Luffy- _senpai_ , I finally made up my mind to hit the high seas!"

He then drew out a knife, just as a small crowd had gathered, and held it against the gladiator's tongue.

"So go on," the super rookie hissed. "Go on and repeat yourself. Tell us exactly what a badass you are, that you can even look down on Luffy- _senpai_ like you just did! JUST WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU CAPABLE OF, YOU SON OF A BITCH?!"

 **SLICE!**

"AAAAAAAAAAGGH!"

"AH! B-Bartolomeo just cut off that guy's tongue!"

"What?! Why?!"

"I-I dunno! Someone do something!"

"I…I don't wanna! I'm scared! You do it!"

"Who, me?! No way!"

Meanwhile, Luffy, Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi are still running away from Cavendish.

"I said get back here!" Cavendish shouted as he raised his sword.

"Dammit, I've had enough!" Luffy barked as he turned around, and then, **WHAK!** He caught the blade of _Durandal_ in between his palms!

"Let go of my sword, damn you!" Cavendish cursed.

"Jeez, can't you at least let me rest for a while before I fight you?!" Luffy asked. "I'm tired and I'm hungry!"

"Yeah! Leave us alone, already!" Aika added.

"Never!" Cavendish shouted. "Not until I take back what's mine!"

"Hey!" called one of the gladiators. "Someone break those two up!"

"You kidding?!" asked another. "It's too dangerous to get close to them!"

Nearby, Bartolomeo is watching from behind a stone pillar with tears in his eyes and a blush on his cheeks.

' _No kidding, he's so hard to approach…!'_ he thought. _'I swear, my nerves are killing me, over here! Look at that scar under his eye…it's really him! Man, he's so awesome! And what's more, the great Blizzard-senpai is here, too! It's so much…I can't see through these tears! Damn that Cavendish! I wish I could kill him and protect my hero!"_

"H…hey, you…C-C-Cavity…!" Bartolomeo stammered. "Ah, man…I'm in such awe at seeing Luffy- _senpai_ and Blizzard- _senpai_ , I can't control my voice! Crap!"

"Hey, you! Straw Hat!"

Luffy gasped as he turned to see Sai, Boo, and a soaking wet Chinjao.

"Oh, now what?!" Luffy asked.

" _Not this guy, again!"_ Blizzard cried.

"Why is everything bothering us, today?!" Aika asked.

" _I wish I knew!"_ Kumi answered.

"Listen up!" Sai shouted. "Our Gramps has got something he wants to say to you!"

"Urgh…!" Chinjao groaned.

"Hang in there, Grandpa," Boo told him.

"Oh, now what does he want?!" Luffy asked. "Can't you see I'm busy?! You can try and kill me later!"

"No…!" Chinjao said, hoarsely. "It's…not that…!"

' _It's…amazing…!'_ he thought. _'Even my hatred for Garp has disappeared…all I want now…is to express my gratitude!"_

"Please," Chinjao spoke. "Allow me…this word of thanks!"

"Huh?" Aika muttered.

" _Word of thanks?"_ Kumi repeated.

 **GONK!** Chinjao threw his head down in a bow of gratitude, but in doing so, he had forgotten about his pointed head, and therefore, he ended up splitting the ground that Luffy, Blizzard, and Cavendish stood on!

"AAAAAAAHHH!" they all screamed.

"Hang on, girls!" Luffy cried as he held Aika and Kumi close to him. "Blizzard, let's get outta here!"

" _You don't gotta tell me twice!"_ Blizzard replied as he dashed away, using the debris made from Chinjao's Drill Head to gain a further distance!"

"Hey!" Sai shouted. "Get back here!"

"Just a moment…Straw Hat…!" Chinjao called, weakly.

"Whoa!" Bartolomeo exclaimed. "They ran right by me! Uh…w-wait…!"

"Don't you dare run away from me, Straw Hat!" Cavendish shouted as he chased the four Straw Hats. "Get back here!"

"W-w-w-what do I do?" asked Bartolomeo. "I know I wanna talk to them…but I don't know how to break the ice!"

Chinjao just watched as Luffy and Blizzard ran.

' _As thanks…for returning the shape of my head,'_ he thought, _'I wish to place my grandson's Happosui Army…under your command, Straw Hat!'_

With Luffy, Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi, they are still running away.

"Did we lose them?!" Luffy asked.

" _I think so,"_ Blizzard answered.

"Jeez, can't a guy catch a break, around here?!" Luffy asked.

"Big Brother, I think the old man was trying to think you for something," Aika spoke up.

"Thank me? For what?!" Luffy asked. "Looked more like he was trying to kill me! And he would've done the same to you!"

"Hey!"

The four looked up to see Rebecca wave them over.

"Over here! Follow me!" she called.

" _It's Rebecca!"_ Blizzard exclaimed.

"Becky!" Luffy added before they followed after her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just preparing for my battle in D Block," Rebecca said. "Seems like you made quite a few enemies, Lucy."

"Tell me about it," Luffy grumbled. "A guy can't get a moment's rest around here!"

"STRAW HAT!"

"…See what I mean?" Luffy asked as he looked back and saw Cavendish..

" _Not that Cabbage guy, again!"_ complained Blizzard.

"Why can't he leave us alone?!" Aika asked.

"I'll deal with him," answered Rebecca as she suddenly rushed towards the Pirate Prince, who gasped upon seeing her.

"Are you going to get in my way, as well?!" Cavendish questioned as he raised his sword, but then, out of nowhere, Rebecca grabbed his wrist and threw him over her shoulder, sending him right against the floor in seconds. Then, she did a back-flip, pinning the stunned man against the ground.

"Holy crap…!" Luffy whispered. "She's good!"

Then, a smirk formed on Rebecca's lips as she leaned closer towards Cavendish's face, and then… **smooch!** She captured her lips with his own, stunning him even further.

Luffy and Blizzard promptly covered up Aika and Kumi's eyes.

"Hey! We can't see!" Aika complained.

"You don't need to see!" Luffy answered.

After about 15 seconds, Rebecca pulled away, a string of saliva between hers and Cavendish's mouth before she got up and walked away while the Pirate Prince lied there, his cheeks flushed pink.

"Uh…why did you-" Luffy started, but then Rebecca grabbed his wrist and dragged him away.

"Don't worry about it," Rebecca answered. "Come."

Deciding not to press, Luffy, Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi followed after her.

"That was a pretty cool thing you did, back there, Becky!" Luffy spoke up. "Where'd you learn to do something like that?"

"…Someone taught it to me…a long time ago," answered Rebecca. For some reason, though, Blizzard picked up a bit of…sadness in her voice.

"That was really cool!" Aika added. "I bet you win a lot of fights, that way!"

"Well, I get by not just with my looks," Rebecca said. "A woman can be quite powerful, as well, no?"

"Don't I know it?" Luffy asked, thinking of a certain orange-haired beauty.

As they walked down the corridor, Luffy and Blizzard picked up the sound of a familiar voice…another one that they did not take pleasure in hearing, only this one was much worse.

" **Zehahahaha! Don't you think that goes for Shiryu, too?"**

The group stopped to see Burgess, holding a Mini Transponder Snail that looked rather familiar.

"Yeah, but I can't bring myself to trust Aokiji's word on this," Burgess answered before he noticed Luffy. "Oh, just a sec, Captain…it's Straw Hat."

" **Hmmm?"** the voice on the Mini Transponder Snail hummed…revealing itself to look just like Blackbeard in appearance. **"Is that you…Straw Hat?"**

"…Big Brother?" Aika asked, nervously. "Who is that?"

"…Remember that pirate I told you about, Aika?" Luffy asked. "The one who captured Ace and turned him into the Marines?"

Aika and Kumi both gasped.

"You mean…that's…?!" she whispered.

"Yeah," Luffy said. "Blackbeard."

" **That's right,"** answered Blackbeard. **"Been a while, huh? I hear you and White Wolf in the tournament…Lucy. Sorry to say this, but the Flame-Flame Fruit is going to Burgess! I'm so excited…it's almost like I'm having my very Ace on my crew! Since the original turned me down, of course! Zehahahaha!"**

"…You're never getting your hands on Ace's power!" Luffy declared. "I'll make sure of that!"

" **You know, Straw Hat,"** Blackbeard began, **"I've been wondering…how did it feel, knowing your brother died because of you?"**

Luffy's eyes went wide as vein appeared on his forehead.

"You wasted all that effort," Burgess spoke, "just for him to die on you…pretty pathetic, don't you think? WEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAW~!"

"FUCK YOU!" Luffy roared as he tried to rush at him, but Blizzard pinned him against the wall before he could do so.

" _Luffy, calm down!"_ the wolf-dog shouted.

"LET GO OF ME!" Luffy shouted. "JUST ONE PUNCH! NOBODY WILL KNOW!"

" _COOL IT!"_ Blizzard barked. _"Now look…that jackass is gonna be in the finals like us, right?! You can get him there!"_

Aika and Kumi whimpered, frightened by Luffy's rage as they hid behind Rebecca.

"…This isn't over," Luffy hissed at Burgess. "You hear me?! It's NOT over!"

With that, they left while Burgess smirked at Luffy.

"We'll see about that, Straw Hat," he said.

XXX

"Lucy…do you know that pirate?" Rebecca asked, walking alongside Luffy.

"Yeah, I know him," Luffy answered. "Butch and I are gonna make sure he doesn't win, no matter what!"

Blizzard growled viciously in agreement.

"Well, I wish you both luck, then," said Rebecca.

" _Aika, what's wrong?"_ Kumi asked, noticing how quiet her best friend had been since encountering Burgess. _"You okay?"_

"…Big Brother…was really scary," Aika replied. "I don't like seeing him get mad like that."

Upon hearing that, Luffy suddenly felt guilty about getting enraged in front of his sister, but before he could say something, his stomach started rumbling, again.

"Ugh…" he groaned as he put his hand to his belly, but then he seemed to spot something. "Ooh!"

"Huh?" Rebecca asked as she saw Luffy standing in front of tables, which held a bunch of lunchboxes.

"Mmm! These are good!" the hungry pirate-in-disguise exclaimed as he ate out of some.

"Hey!" cried the old woman selling them. "What do you think you're doing, young man?! They aren't free samples! You want one, you buy one!"

" _Hey!"_ Blizzard called. _"What are you doing, now?!"_

"Oh! Lucy!" Rebecca cried as she ran over to him. "I'm so sorry, ma'am! Which one do you want, Lucy? I'll get Butch, Aika, and Kumi one, too!"

"What?!" Luffy asked. "You're gonna buy?! Thank you!"

"Is this boy a friend of yours, Rebecca?" asked the elderly woman.

"You could say that," Rebecca answered.

A moment later, Rebecca sighed as she held up her now empty wallet.

"Thanks for lunch, Becky!" Luffy said as he started eating. "I was starving!"

"Yummy food!" Aika exclaimed, eating a pork cutlet in the shape of a teddy bear's face.

" _But you didn't have to empty out your wallet because of us,"_ Blizzard added.

" _Is there a way for us to repay you?"_ Kumi asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Rebecca assured. "I can always make more money, here in the coliseum!"

" _If you say so,"_ Blizzard said.

"Umm…where are we, anyway?" Aika asked, looking around and seeing all the strange cells. "This place kinda makes me nervous."

"Oh, this is the lodgings area for the coliseum gladiators," Rebecca answered, taking off her helmet and revealing her pink hair. "Most people call it the cells, though. The guest fighters don't come down here, so you don't have to worry about anyone bothering you here."

"I see," Luffy said. "Thanks, Becky!"

"Don't mention it," replied the woman gladiator. "By the way, you and Butch were incredible! I never saw a man and dog work in tandem like that. It's almost like you two shared the same mind!"

" _Ah, shucks,"_ Blizzard answered. _"Lu…cy and I just have that kind of bond. Right, Lucy?"_

"Huh?" Luffy asked, shoveling food in his mouth. "Oh, yeah…what you said. Man, this stuff is good!"

"Hey, Becky," Aika said. "I noticed you didn't get yourself a lunchbox. Aren't you hungry?"

Rebecca gasped silently upon hearing those words.

" _Mommy…I'm hungry…!"_

"I…I never get hungry," Rebecca answered. "I appreciate your kindness, though, Aika."

"Oh, so I guess you're kinda like those samurai, huh?" Luffy asked, but then, out of nowhere, a pair of arms, wrapped up in bandages, grabbed him from behind and pulled him against the cell. "WHOA! WHAT THE-?!"

" _LUFFY!"_ Blizzard and Kumi cried.

"BIG BROTHER!" Aika shouted.

"Rebecca! What are you waiting for?!" asked a shadowy figure from inside the cell. "Kill him! Hurry! Isn't that why you brought him down here?!"

"What?!" Aika questioned before she looked at Rebecca…who drew her sword. "B…Becky…?!"

"Becky, what are you doing?!" Luffy asked.

"…Forgive me," Rebecca answered. "I really do like you."

But before she could thrust her sword through Luffy's skull, **CHOMP!** Blizzard bit down on the arm of the man who was holding Luffy, causing him to yowl in pain as he let go. Then, while still eating his lunchbox, Luffy jumped, dodging the thrust of Rebecca's sword, and then forcefully pinned her down by her wrists.

"AGH!" Rebecca cried.

Luffy just stared at her, eating a pork cutlet.

"Unh…!" Rebecca groaned as she looked away from him. "Dammit all…!"

Two men, also wrapped up in bandages, gasped in shock.

"I don't believe it! He pinned down Rebecca!"

"This is the first time I've seen her lose in a battle of speed!"

"Big Brother!" Aika called. "Let Becky go! Please?"

Luffy looked at Aika…before he stepped away from the defeated Rebecca, who gasped in surprise.

"You…you're letting me go?!" she asked.

"Well, you did feed us," Luffy answered. "I couldn't hurt you if I wanted to."

" _That's your answer?"_ Blizzard asked in disbelief.

"But…I tried to kill you!" Rebecca argued.

"Yeah, but I'm not dead, am I?" Luffy asked. "Besides, you didn't look you were trying to kill me, anyway."

" _Rebecca…why did you raise your sword against Luffy?"_ Blizzard asked, concerned. _"Also…I can't help but feel like you've got some sort of sadness locked up in your heart…so what's going on with you?"_

Before Rebecca could answer, one of the men in the cells groaned as he held his arm, the one Blizzard bit.

"Damn…well, when a guy beats you that bad and then shows you mercy, it makes it pretty clear who's the superior fighter, Rebecca."

"It's too bad, though. This would've been a good opportunity to take out one more potential rival for the prize."

At that moment, the four Straw Hats gasped upon seeing the men inside the cells. All of them were heavily bandaged to the point that they looked like mummies…and some of them seemed to be missing their limbs!

"Mummies?" Luffy asked.

" _Guess again, you idiot!"_ Blizzard barked.

"We're all…prisoner-gladiators, kid," said one of them. "So is Rebecca, even though she doesn't look it. We fight and fight…until the day we're all killed for all to see in the ring! And it's all because we looked at the Doflamingo Family the wrong way!"

"That's…that's awful…!" Aika whispered.

" _I'll say it is!"_ Kumi agreed. _"Look at them! A lot of them look half-dead!"_

"His royal highness says we'll be free," said one of the prisoners, "if we win a thousand battles."

"But even the greatest of warriors will lose before his hundredth battle to the death!" added one with a scar on his chest. "Everyone who tried to escape…well, they were shot to death. There's no escape for us."

"But that was before 10 years ago!" spoke up a third prisoner. "Before Doflamingo took over this country, these arena battles didn't last to the death. The light and darkness of his kingdom are polar extremes."

"…It doesn't matter."

Everyone looked to see Rebecca, who stood up on her feet…but Blizzard noticed that her voice seemed to be breaking.

"It doesn't matter…what it takes," said. "I'm going to win the tournament…and use the Flame-Flame Fruit to kill Doflamingo!"

" _But why?"_ Blizzard asked.

"…The Thunder Soldier…" Rebecca whispered. "He told me…that he was leading an army against Doflamingo, today, in order to save us, once and for all! He wants to give up his life…to bring this country to its knees…so I must do it before he can!"

"…Becky…" Aika whispered, sadly.

"I'm tired of being protected all the time!" Rebecca shouted, her eyes welling up with tears. "This time…it is I who will protect him!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Man, this was a long one!

Review, please!


	22. Rebecca and the Soldier

**Ch. 22- Rebecca and the Soldier**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

Rebecca sniffled as Aika put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to console her.

"I…I don't want Mr. Soldier to die…!" Rebecca hiccupped.

"Soldier?" Luffy repeated.

"The one-legged toy soldier," Rebecca replied.

" _I think she's talking about that tin soldier we saw earlier,"_ Blizzard surmised.

"That's right," Rebecca replied.

"We can't leave the coliseum," said one of the prisoner gladiators. "Even if we had business outside, we couldn't do anything about it."

"So lemme get this straight," Luffy said. "You're worried about that toy soldier guy dying? It's stranger to me that he's alive in the first place!"

"Yeah, how is it possible?" Aika asked.

Rebecca chuckled as she wiped her eyes.

"I suppose it would be strange to you, since you're not from this country," she said, "but the toys…they might as well be considered human. They become friends to those without friends, siblings to the only child, and bring love to the loveless. It's so wonderful, it makes you question why we're not allowed to live together."

" _Toys and humans can't live together?"_ Kumi asked. _"Why?"_

"It's one of the laws that Doflamingo has set," answered Rebecca. "On the day my Mother, the only family I had left, died…Mr. Soldier came and took me under his wing. He's…like a Father to me…!"

"Really?" Luffy asked as he ate some of the food that was spilled on the floor.

"Aww~!" Aika cooed. "That's so sweet! I wish I met my Daddy!"

Rebecca smiled and gently cupped Aika's chin in her hand.

"You might, one day," the woman gladiator said. "I'm sure he'd like to meet you, as well."

Luffy only glared before he looked away, and Blizzard blinked as he took notice, but as he opened his mouth to speak, he winced as he heard the feedback of the P.A. system.

" **Thank you all for waiting!"** announced Gyatts. **"The arena has been replaced!"**

"Becky!" Aika said. "You're match is starting!"

"Yes," Rebecca answered as she prepared to go out, but then saw Luffy still eating the food on the floor. "L-Lucy?! What are you doing?!"

"Two of the lunches spilled in that little scuffle," Luffy answered. "Sorry about that. You emptied out your wallet buying these for me, so I didn't want them to go to waste, y'know?"

Rebecca gasped silently, but then smiled.

"Mmm…still tastes good, too!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Shishishishi!" Aika giggled. "Silly Big Brother!"

" **This time, it's Block D, with another lineup of deadly combatants!"**

On that, Rebecca turned and walked away.

"H-hey, wait! Becky!" Aika called. "If you're a prisoner like these guys, how come you're not all beat up?"

Rebecca remained silent as she put on her helmet.

"Tell your brother that I hope to meet him in the finals," she said as she joined the other Block D contestants, who are all whooping and hollering with excitement.

"The tournament is resuming!"

"Block D contestants, to the ring."

As Rebecca walked, she began to think back to days long passed.

" _Mommy! Mommy, look!"_

 _Flashback_

In a huge field of flowers, a little pink-haired girl in a hooded dress came running to her mother, holding a bunch of flowers in her hands.

"Mommy, look at all the flowers I picked!" Rebecca called.

"Thank you, Rebecca," said her mother, Scarlett. "You've been such a big help to my work. Now, let's go into town and start selling them."

And so they did. This was how Rebecca and her mother made their living. Every day, they would get and pick flowers in the Flower Field and then go to sell them in town. They wouldn't make very much money, but it was enough to get by. At night, they'd sit in their little cottage and eat dinner together. It was a simple, peaceful life…but then…tragedy struck.

"What's going on?! What's happened to His Majesty?!"

"Stop! STOP IT!"

"The Riku Royal Army has set fire to the village!"

In the Flower Field, Scarlett and Rebecca watched as huge flames roared from the palace and smoke billowed into the sky, turning it black as the night.

"The royal palace…is in flames…!" Scarlett whispered in horror as tears fell from her eyes. "What's happening to our country?!"

A while later, Scarlett and Rebecca running for their lives from a group of strange men who were firing guns at them.

"RUN, LADY SCARLETT!" shouted a voice, only for a gunshot to ring out, followed by a scream of pain.

Rebecca, terrified, watched in horror as she spotted a towering figure, grinning at her with malicious intent, but as the men kept chasing her and her mother, another hooded figure appeared.

"Who's that shrimp?!"

"Watch it! He's got a gun!

 **BANG! BANG!** The hooded figure fired his rifle at Scarlett and Rebecca's attackers.

"Run!" he called out. "Run! Run away, as far as you can! Don't stop for anything!"

The hooded figure only turned once, only to check and see if Scarlett and Rebecca had gotten a good enough distance away…revealing himself to be the Thunder Soldier.

XXX

2 days later, in a field of sunflowers where a lone tree stands…

"Mommy…I'm hungry…!"

 **Grrrrrggle…!** Rebecca's stomach growled, as if to emphasize this.

"I know, Rebecca," said Scarlett. "It's been 2 days, and you haven't had a bite, since."

Rebecca sniffled and nodded her head.

"Can you take care of yourself for a while, sweetheart?" asked Scarlett. "Promise that you won't move from this spot, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," Rebecca answered, causing Scarlett to lightly kiss her forehead.

"I'll be back with some food," she said as she turned to leave. "I love you, Rebecca."

"I love you, too, Mommy," Rebecca replied, and with that, Scarlett disappeared behind the sunflowers, leaving her daughter to wait for her. Despite how much her stomach growled and how badly she missed her, already, Rebecca continued to wait…even as the sun began to set.

Just when Rebecca was about to drift off into slumber, she heard a rustling sound coming from the sunflowers ahead.

"Mommy?!" she asked. "Is that you?!"

A pause…until someone emerged from the sunflowers: the Thunder Soldier, his helmet dented slightly…and in his arms was Scarlett…a hole in her chest and blood seeping from her lips.

"Rebecca…" the Thunder Soldier wheezed. "Forgive me…I…I couldn't save your Mother!"

Rebecca gasped in horror upon seeing her mother's limp and lifeless corpse, but then the Thunder Soldier handed hear a loaf of bread and some meat.

"Here," he told her. "Your mother managed to get you these…she told me that you were hungry."

Rebecca didn't respond, for all she could focus on was her mother's dead body. Scarlett lied on the ground, a peaceful smile on her face. If it weren't for the bloody hole in her chest, one might think that she was simply asleep, but as Rebecca got down on her knees and tried to shake her mother's body awake, getting no response as a result…it finally dawned that Scarlett wasn't going to wake up.

Rebecca whimpered, tears forming in her eyes, but just as she opened her mouth to let out a mournful shriek, **WHAP!** The Thunder Soldier clamped his cold, tin hand over her mouth and shoved her to the ground, using his body to pin her. Behind the sunflowers, they could hear voices nearby.

"The trail of blood led up the stairs! They must be hiding somewhere around here! Look closely!"

"…I'm sorry, Rebecca," the Thunder Soldier whispered. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…!"

Rebecca just sat there, her tears silently falling into a pool around her face.

XXX

That night, the Thunder Soldier buried Scarlet and used a log of wood as a grave marker. As he silently stood before Scarlet's grave… **DINK!** Rebecca, upset and saddened by her mother's death, ate the bread that Scarlet had retrieved for her.

"…Rebecca," said the Thunder Soldier, "your mother…was once a very special and powerful person…"

Rebecca only sniffled as she forcefully swallowed her bread.

"Did you know that there is a new king?" asked Thunder Soldier. "The new king is attempting to arrest everyone who was once important in this country…and since you have your mother's blood, you're on the list, as well."

"… … …"

"Rebecca…I know I couldn't save your mother…and there's nothing I, nor anyone, can do to bring her back…and while I couldn't do anything to protect her, that doesn't mean I can't do the same for you. I'd give my life if it meant saving yours! Until the day that you are finally happy…I will stay at your side!"

Rebecca as she glared at Thunder Soldier and turned away from him.

"I'd rather have Mommy," she said. "I hate you! You couldn't save my Mommy! I HATE YOU!"

The Thunder Soldier stared at Rebecca, who sobbed and sniffled as she started to walk away, and then, he started doing silly poses.

"Look, Rebecca!" he called. "Look at what I'm doing!"

"Leave me alone!" Rebecca shouted.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

"Home…where else?"

"No, you can't! The new king and his men are the town and your old house! If you go back, you'll be killed!"

XXX

The following day, the whole town was celebrating.

"All hail King Doflamingo!"

"Yeah! Doflamingo!"

"Long live Doflamingo! Long may he reign!"

(A/N: Excuse me while I vomit.)

Doflamingo, 10 years younger, stood up on a pedestal with his men surrounding him and a crowd cheering down below.

"The Riku Dynasty has presided over a land of misery and poverty for centuries!" Doflamingo declared. "Finally, they even sank to stealing the valuables from their citizens in an act of shameless greed! But worry not, for I will bring this land…TRUE WEALTH!"

The crowd broke into more cheers while Doflamingo laughed in triumph.

'… _Damn you, Doflamingo…'_ thought the Thunder Soldier. _'Damn you to hell!'_

XXX

Later on, the Thunder Soldier is seen carrying steel beams around the some docks.

"Huh," said a bearded man. "I guess you toys really do know how to work."

"Of course," said the Thunder Soldier. "Even a toy must learn a living, no?"

Later that same day, as the snow fell and the Thunder Soldier was returning to the old village, he heard the sound of Rebecca screaming, and as he looked up, he saw a pack of wild dogs…and they looked hungry.

"REBECCA!" cried the Thunder Soldier as he raced to her rescue, batting the dogs away with the butt of his rifle. Some of them bit his helmet and leg, but he just shook them off.

After a while, the dogs gave up and ran off. Rebecca sobbed as she dragged the Thunder Soldier along the snow as he lied limp…until…

"BOO!" the Thunder Soldier shouted, startling Rebecca before she threw him against the ground.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" she shouted. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"You don't have to worry about me!" declared the Thunder Soldier, doing his silly poses again. "See? Look how tough and hardy I am!"

As the days passed and the snow kept falling, Rebecca found herself becoming closer to the Thunder Soldier. At first, she acted like she wanted nothing to do with him, but then, she started to follow him around more, even going as far as holding his hand. On this particular snowy day, the toy soldier sat against the wall of a building, using an umbrella to keep Rebecca dry while she lied her head in his lap, wrapped up in a blanket and sleeping soundly as he softly sang her a little song.

" _The toy soldier is brave and loyal_

 _Ever at your side…!_ "

He looked down at Rebecca and chuckled.

"It must be cold out, Rebecca," he whispered to her. "Not that I would know with this tin body of mine."

The day after, Rebecca and the Thunder Soldier are walking through the streets again, holding hands.

"Teehee!" Rebecca giggled. "Is my hand warm?"

"…Yes, Rebecca," the Thunder Soldier whispered. "It is."

Rebecca beamed while she and her companion continued walking, singing their little song together.

" _The toy soldier is brave and loyal_

 _Ever at your side…!_ "

Soon, they arrived at an old empty house, and that's when the Thunder Soldier had an idea.

"I'd like for this girl to live here," he said to the old man nearby, the landlord possibly. "How much is the rent?"

"Oh, it's next to nothing, really," the old man said. "The girl can live without paying a single Berry. The Riku Army torched this town, so not many people care for this place."

Soon, Rebecca had moved in: she had a little bed all her own and even a little fireplace to keep warm.

"It's so warm in here!" said Rebecca.

"Close the window or you'll let all the cold air in," said the Thunder Soldier.

"I don't want to," Rebecca said, but then she spotted some toys playing with some children. "Hey, look! More toys!"

"It looks like they're with some kids, too," said the Thunder Soldier. "Why don't you go play with them?"

That night, as Rebecca was about to go to sleep…

"Wait, you mean you're not gonna come in?" she asked the Thunder Soldier.

"I can't," he answered. "I have to uphold the toy laws. I have to go to the Toy House late at night, once you've gone to sleep…but I promise, I'll be back in the morning."

"Really?" the six-year-old girl asked.

"Of course," the Thunder Soldier replied, holding up a flower petal, "and as proof of my presence, I will drop a fresh flower petal through the crack of the window."

"Okay…" Rebecca yawned. "Well…goodnight, Mr. Soldier…I love you."

"…I love you, too," whispered the Thunder Soldier. "Goodnight, Rebecca."

With that, he turned and hobbled away while Rebecca went to sleep, and she awoke the next morning, she saw a tiny red rose petal on the floor. Knowing that the Thunder Soldier had come back, she went out to find him, and it didn't long for her to spot him shoveling snow off the roof.

"Good morning, Mr. Soldier!" she called out.

"Good morning, Rebecca," the Thunder Soldier answered. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh! Come on, let's go play!"

"I will as soon as I'm done here. Be patient."

And so, day after day, Rebecca and the Thunder Soldier would always be seen together. Everyday, the Thunder Soldier would work at odd jobs, such as fishing (he almost got eaten by a shark), importing goods from the docks, fixing houses, etc.. Whatever money he made, he would spend it on whatever Rebecca needed, such as food and clothing. He even bought her a cake for her 7th birthday. Soon, the days turned into weeks, which turned into months, and then would turn into years, and the Thunder Soldier would always come every morning to see Rebecca. At one point, he protected her from a bully who stole her ball and hit her on the head, and another time, he hit a boy who had a crush on her.

Then, one day, Rebecca, who was 12 at the time, was out in the village, waiting for the Thunder Soldier to return from his work…unaware that two shady figures were watching her.

"That girl is an orphan," said one.

"No family to come looking around for her," said the other.

"A pretty price for a pretty face at the market…hehehehe!"

(A/N: Sleazy scumbags. XC)

Later on, the Thunder Soldier returned to Rebecca's house…but she wasn't there. All he found were signs of a struggle: furniture turned over and drawings torn. Fearing the worst, the one-legged soldier ran off in search of her and soon found her being taken by the two human traffickers. He managed to fight them off…but at a cost.

Before long, word got out…and the Thunder Soldier's face was plastered on wanted posters throughout town.

"Forgive me, Rebecca," he said, solemnly as he hobbled alongside her, holding her hand. "I'm a wanted criminal, now."

"Just like me," said Rebecca. "It's okay! We can look for a new home!"

Soon, they sat down on a bench together.

"You know what'd be nice?" asked Rebecca.

"What?" asked the Thunder Soldier.

"If we could live together in the same house…don't you think?"

"…Yes…that would be very nice."

XXX

"You're going to what?"

"You heard me, Rebecca…it's time you learned how to fight!"

Rebecca and the Thunder Soldier stood by the seashore, the former pouting and shuffling her feet.

"How come?" she asked. "I've got you to keep me safe, don't I?"

"Yes," the Thunder Soldier replied, "but what if something should happen to me?"

"Mom always told me I should never hurt others."

"That may be true…but this is the only to keep _yourself_ from getting hurt!"

"…I guess so."

The Thunder Soldier then handed Rebecca a wooden sword.

"Here you go," he said before taking a sword stance. "Now…come at me!"

Rebecca put on a determined face before rushing at the Thunder Soldier with a loud battle cry.

 _Flashback end_

Now in the present, Rebecca smiles as she heads out into the arena.

' _Mr. Soldier has always been there for me…like he promised…'_

 **CLANK!** She suddenly dropped her shield…as the roars of the audience filled her ears…but for some reason, they sounded like jeers.

" **And here she is!"** announced Gyatts, angrily. **"Are we all ready for this?! She's known as the Beauty of the Coliseum! The Princess Who Never Was! What other combatant could rile up the crowd more than she?!"**

Soon, Rebecca stepped out into the open.

' _Don't die…Mr. Soldier…I'll be sure to win!'_ she thought.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" the crowd roared at her.

"DIE REBECCA! YOU BITCH!"

"I hope you get what's coming to you, this time!"

"You damned Riku scum!"

"BURN IN HELL, WHERE YOU BELONG!"

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR WHOLE FAMILY!"

Rebecca only glared at the audience before she pointed her head up, striding into the ring with confidence.

XXX

Down in the cells, Luffy, Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi are shocked to see this display of hatred against Rebecca.

" _What the hell?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"What's going on?!" Aika asked. "Why are they booing at her?!"

" _That's not fair!"_ Kumi exclaimed.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted at the screen. "Don't boo at Becky! She's really nice! She bought us lunch and everything, you jerks!"

"It can't be helped," said one of the prisoner gladiators. "We know Rebecca's a kind young woman at heart…but they don't care!"

"Well…why?" Aika asked.

"Because," he replied, "Rebecca's gramps was the old king, the enemy of the people!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Poor Rebecca. :(

Review, please!


	23. Royal Bloodlines

**Ch. 23- Royal Bloodlines**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

Rebecca stood in the middle of the arena, the audience jeering at her while many of Block D's competitors surrounded her, some glaring down at her with killer intent…others with more…perverse intent.

"Die, Rebecca, you lowly bitch!"

"Let the cursed blood be spilled!"

"Today will be your execution day!"

"The shame of Dressrosa!"

"Set the arsonist's granddaughter and see how she likes it!"

Rebecca only stood in the middle of the arena, her head held up high and a stoic look upon her face, as if the heinous jeers didn't bother her.

XXX

Down in the holding cells, Luffy, Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi stared in surprise at Rebecca's inability to just stand and take all the insults.

"She's tough…!" Aika whispered.

" _How can she take those insults?"_ Kumi asked.

" _I think that deep down, these insults really are hurting her,"_ Blizzard added. _"It's just that she's trying not let them see that they get to her because that won't really help."_

"That's right, Becky!" Luffy shouted. "Just ignore them! So what if the old kind is your gramps?! That has nothing to do with anything! It doesn't matter what your gramps did in the past! You had nothing to do with it, and they can't prove otherwise!"

The prisoners all grinned at Luffy, as did Blizzard, while Aika and Kumi beamed at him.

"Well said, kid," said one of the prisoners.

XXX

Back in the arena, Rebecca found herself being hit on by some of the gladiators, one of whom reached out to touch her bottom, only for her to slap it away.

"Nice ass, sweet cheeks," said one of the fighters. "Maybe, if I win, I can take you out and have a little fun."

"Keep your grimy paws to yourself, you ape," Rebecca hissed.

"For such a hot face," spoke another gladiator, "you seem to be an even bigger heel than Bartolomeo did in Block B."

"Maybe if I kill her in the ring, I'll be deemed a hero!" exclaimed a third.

"I'll take a peace of that action," added one more.

As the crowd continued to boo and jeer at Rebecca, the sound of clopping hooves is heard.

" **Not so fast!"** a voice shouted.

"Hey!" said a man in the audience. "Who's that at the entrance?!"

It is revealed to be none other than Cavendish, mounted on the back of his noble white stallion, Farul, and for some reason, he also had a Transponder Snail bullhorn.

" **What a boorish crowd!"** declared Cavendish. **"I expected better from you! You should all be ashamed of yourselves!"**

" **Ooh~!"** exclaimed Gyatts. **"It's him! 'White Knight' Cavendish! Captain of the Beautiful Pirates!"**

Immediately, all the men, women, and even toys in the stands went wild upon seeing Cavendish enter.

"SIR CAVENDISH!" squealed a woman.

"He's so dreamy~!" cried a woman.

"Oh…so beautiful…ohh…" a third woman fainted upon seeing Cavendish's face.

"Hey! Get a grip on yourself!" cried a toy robot sitting next to her. "I mean, yeah, he's good looking, but still!"

" **Women in the stands are fainting left and right!"** Gyatts shouted as one of the spokeswomen fainted as well! **"The looks that stunned the world 3 years ago have not faded!"**

"Hey, Cavendish!" shouted a man in the audience. "Kill that damned Rebecca!"

Soon, everyone began clamoring in agreement.

"Yeah! Kill her! Kill Rebecca!"

"Wipe off the Riku Family bloodline for good!"

" **SILENCE!"** shouted Cavendish, drawing _Durandal_ and pointing it at the crowd. **"I will hear no more of this nonsense! Whatever your quibble with this young woman, she stands in this very ring with the possibility of death over her head! None of you have the right to slander her if you will not risk your life in turn! If you wish to see her head roll so badly, then grab a weapon and step into the ring yourselves, you cowards!"**

Everyone gaped at the handsome pirate in shock and awe. Even Rebecca blinked at him in surprise.

"Cavendish…!"

" **The voices of those who are not invested,"** Cavendish continued as he hopped off Farul, **"are nothing more than meaningless noise to my ears! I have my own reasons for participating in this tournament, but right now, I hate that it exists! The lives of warriors are not a sideshow, you fools!"**

Everyone continued to gape at Cavendish, who hung up his bullhorn and gently patted Farul on his hindquarters, telling him to go.

"Thank you for your assistance, my noble friend," the Beautiful Pirates Captain said, to which Farul responded by neighing.

"What'd you get the horse and loudspeaker for, then?" asked a gladiator.

XXX

Down in the cells, Luffy and his group watched in amazement at Cavendish's speech.

"Wow!" Aika exclaimed. "Cabbage was so awesome!"

"Yeah! Way to go, Cabbage!" Luffy cheered. "You're not so bad after all! …Still hate ya, though."

" _He may be a pompous jerk, but at least he's got his priorities straight,"_ Blizzard added.

XXX

A beat passes…but then, the crowd starts cheering again!

"WHOO-HOO!"

"SIR CAVENDISH! WHAT A GALLANT MAN!"

"I don't give a damn about Rebecca anymore?"

"Wait, who's Rebecca?"

"She's…ah, who cares? Cavendish is what matters, now!"

"You're right! Who gives a crap?!"

"I'm cheering for you, Cavendish!"

"Win one for me, beautiful!"

" **Such incredible charisma!"** Gyatts exclaimed. **"He's turned that storm of jeers into a sea of cheers!"**

Cavendish seemed taken aback by all the applause, so much so that he started trembling.

"Hey, calm down, buddy," said one of the fighters. "I get it, okay? This isn't what you were expecting. It's really annoying how they just jump on the bandwagon like that, but that's just how they are. A little lecture like that won't-"

"THEY LIKE ME!" Cavendish exclaimed, getting starry-eyed. "THEY REALLY LIKE ME! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! AHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SO EXCITED ABOUT?!" questioned the gladiator.

"IT'S BEEN THREE YEARS SINCE I GOT THIS MUCH ATTENTION!" the Pirate Prince shouted.

XXX

"… _I take back what I said about him having his priorities straight,"_ Blizzard deadpanned.

"I hate him, again," Aika said bluntly with Kumi nodding her head in agreement.

"…I wonder what Nami's doing," Luffy muttered. "I miss her."

XXX

Back in the ring, the crowd continuing cheering for Cavendish, who laughed as he just ate it all up, but then Rebecca approached him.

"Ahem!" she cleared her throat. "Cavendish…you didn't need to stick up for me there…but…I do appreciate it. Thank you."

"…Of course," Cavendish answered. "They were blaming you for a crime you didn't commit. Besides, they made me angry, so I felt like I had to do something. Also…this has nothing to do with the kiss you gave me. I'm simply doing my duty as a gentleman and nothing more."

Rebecca chuckled at this.

"However, don't get used to it," Cavendish said. "Here in the arena, we are enemies. Who knows? I might just pay you back for pinning me down in the coliseum when I was chasing Straw Hat and White Wolf."

"Who?" Rebecca asked.

"Never mind," Cavendish said. "Say, do you think there are any newspaper reporters around here? I hope there was, because if they saw me, they just might make this an article! I can see the headline now! 'Post-Match Interview with Coliseum Star'! Hahahahaha!"

' _So conceited…'_ thought Rebecca.

" **And after that little distraction, it looks like the cast has assembled!"** Gyatts declared. **"Block D will have 137 contestants after one abstention! Another battle royale of mighty warriors begins with the opening bell!"**

 **DING!** Gyatts rang the bell, and soon, the battle royale commenced. Rebecca took a fighting stance, raising her shield and sword as she was soon surrounded.

"Now then…" Cavendish said as he brandished _Durandal_ as Mummy prepared to attack.

"Sir Cavendish!" a woman in the audience cheered.

"Do your thing, Suleiman the Beheader!" shouted a toy rhino in the stands as Suleiman drew his sword.

"Break some necks, Rolling Logan!" cheered a toy robot.

"Give 'em hell, Orlumbus!" yelled a young man.

"Die, Rebecca! Die!" cried one more.

Once again, Rebecca paid no mind to their jeers. She was focused on one thing and one thing only: winning the battle royale.

' _Just watch, Soldier,'_ she thought before she charged at her opponents.

XXX

Meanwhile, under the Flower Field…

"Yellow Cub Beetles and Pink Bee Squads are now arriving from Greenbit, Captain!"

"Thank you, Leo."

"It's almost time, Captain! I've brought with me the legendary heroes!"

Usopp, Robin, Franky, and the Thunder Soldier sat around the Tontatta Dwarves that have gathered in the drawing room. Zoro had already left to go find a way back to the _Sunny_.

"My dear friends!" the Thunder Soldier exclaimed. "This is a battle to restore the honor of the deposed King Riku and regain our rightful freedom!"

"Here!" the Tontatta Dwarves cheered.

"I will never forget nor forgive the sins of the man who came to our kingdom, ten years ago," the Thunder Soldier began, "and stole everything we held dear from us!"

"Here, here!" the Tontatta Dwarves shouted, once again.

"We have spent an entire year concocting this operation! Even against a Warlord of the Sea, there is still hope for victory!"

"Here, here!" yelled the Tontatta Dwarves, once more.

"And I'll be right beside you!" Usopp added. "No doubt about that!"

' _Just pay close attention, Usopp,'_ the sniper thought. _'Hopefully, you can figure out the best time to escape!'_

XXX

In the port town of Acacia…

"We're almost there, Zoroland! Just turn to the left! That's the side where your swords aren't on your hip!"

"Are you saying I can't even tell right from left?!"

"No, you can't."

Zoro is running through the streets of town, following after Wicca, who is wearing a hood while riding on top of a Pink Bee.

"The ones who have hijacked your ship," Wicca started, "are led by Jora, one of the Donquixote Officers! Her artistic powers are dangerous! The victims can't even fight back!"

"How is it you know this much about them?!" Zoro asked.

"I memorized the names, faces, and powers of all the enemy executives!" Wicca answered. "10 years ago…the Dressrosa Army was wiped out by just 3 men. They were Trebol, Diamante, and Pica, the top executives of Doflamingo's crew! To this day, I can't forget their faces!"

"How old are you, anyway?" Zoro asked.

"Oh, I'm 27," Wicca answered.

"What the…? There he is!"

"Zoro- _dono_! Over here!"

"Don't shout, you idiot!"

Zoro turned to see Sanji and Kin'emon approaching.

"Oh, great," the swordsman muttered.

"Who are those two?" asked Wicca. "Two more heroes?!"

"Uh…yeah," Zoro answered. "The blonde one is Curly-Browland and the one next to him is Topknotland."

A moment later, Zoro explained the situation to Sanji and Kin'emon.

"What?!" Sanji questioned. "We gotta rescue Nami?! So she really was in danger! No wonder no one's answering the Transponder Snail! I gotta go, too, then!"

"Hold on!" Kin'emon exclaimed. "Zoro- _dono_ , aren't you here to inform Luffy- _dono_ of the situation?"

"Psst…Black Leg…!"

Sanji turned to see Violet peeking from around a corner.

"Violet!" Sanji exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Who's that?" Zoro asked. "Don't tell me you ran off after this woman."

"Shut up!" Sanji barked. "It wasn't like that, okay?! She needed my help!"

"Black Leg," Violet whispered. "Jora has hijacked your ship and is sailing it to Greenbit!"

"What?!" Sanji and Zoro questioned.

XXX

On the _Sunny_ , off Dressrosa's shore…the now disfigured pirate ship is hopping about on a literal wave of musical notes!

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. "Nothing like fabulous tunes on a sea of art! Oh, yeah~!"

"Ohohohoho!" Jora chortled. "You're not half-bad, Boney Boy!"

It is revealed that Brook…is now standing beside Jora!

"Stop the ship!" cried Nami. "Why are you taking us to Greenbit!"

"Ohohohoho!" Jora laughed again. "Won't Law be surprised when he sees that it's not you coming to get Caesar, but _moi_?!"

"How could you do this, Brook?!" Chopper questioned, teary-eyed. "I thought we were your friends!"

"Is this truly what you think a true swordsman does, Bonekichi?!" Momonosuke asked.

"No," Brook replied. "I have simply reawakened to my artistic nature! Bringing forth new creations is my reason for living! Err…dying…oh, you know what I mean!"

"Forget these peasants, Soul King!" said Jora. "These fools will never understand! They could never comprehend the _passion_ of expression beyond anything in this world!"

It is revealed that Nami, Chopper, and Momonosuke are now trapped in a wall of art with only their heads sticking out!

"Dying Art!" Jora exclaimed. "For life is the greatest work of art!"

"Noooo!" Nami screamed.

"Get me outta this thing!" Chopper cried.

"It…doesn't hurt…!" Momonosuke strained. "Ugh…!"

"It's simply fantastic, Miss Jora!" Brook praised.

"Ohh…I am moved beyond tears!" Jora declared. "It's a perfect depiction of the Tragedy of Dressrosa! In just 10 minutes, these squalling rubes will be fused with this latest masterpiece…and become part of my permanent collection!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Nami, Chopper, and Momonosuke shouted.

"Brook, help us!" Chopper shouted.

"Bonekichi!" Momonosuke cried.

"It's simply splendid!" Brook cheered. "You must allow me to compose a new song for your exhibit!"

"Oh?" Jora inquired. "I would be honored, Soul King!"

"A piece for violin, Miss Jora?" Brook asked. "All I ask is that you return my violin and bow to normal!"

"Of course!" Jora replied as she returned the deformed skeletal musician's instrument and cane to their normal shapes.

"Ugh…I'm losing consciousness…!" Chopper murmured as tears fell from his eyes. "I don't…wanna die…"

"…Luffy…everyone…I'm sorry…" Nami sighed as she began to drift into unconsciousness, as well.

"Fa…ther…" Momonosuke whispered.

"Behold, Miss Jora!" Brook exclaimed. "My violin bow is contained within my walking cane."

"How clever!" Jora mused. "I await your song, Soul King! I do hope it's a good one!"

 **CHINK!** Brook suddenly sheathed _Soul Solid_ as he walked passed the artistic woman.

"And…done!" he said. "Consider yourself sliced."

"Hmm? Sliced?" Jora muttered in confusion.

"Painting Song…BAMBOO FLUTE SLICE!"

 **SLASH!** Jora was suddenly sliced up, three times, causing her to scream in pain before she dropped to the deck, unconscious. Not long after…all the things that were affected by her Art-Art Fruit powers, Nami, Brook, Momonosuke, and especially the _Sunny_ , returned to their original forms!

"KYAAAA~!" Nami squealed excitedly. "I'm my beautiful, sexy self, again!"

"Brook! You did it!" Chopper cheered. "You reversed Jora's spell!"

"Of course I did," Brook answered, having returned to normal, as well. "I don't really have much an _eye_ for art, after all! Yohohohoho!"

"C'mon!" Nami shouted. "Let's hurry and get to Greenbit!"

XXX

On Greenbit…things weren't looking good for Law and Jupiter.

"Let me tell you a little story, Law…one that's over 800 years old."

In the forest, which had been nearly destroyed by the use of Law's, Doflamingo's, and Fujitora's powers combined, Law has somehow been pinned down by Fujitora, who had his sword pointed at his chest.

' _What is this…?!'_ Law thought. _'I feel…like a great pressure is on me!'_

Nearby, Jupiter is lying on the ground…a pool of blood forming underneath him, various cuts on his body, and feathers falling out of his wings.

"When 20 kings from 20 kingdoms came to the center of the world," Doflamingo began as he tossed a cube in his hand…a cube which seemingly held Caesar's heart, "and established one massive power…that creation was today's World Government. The creators, those kinds, brought their families with them to Mariejois, the Holy Land. Those 19 families, with the exception of the Nefertari Family of Alabasta, who refused the honor, have lived there, ever since, ruling the world. The descendants of the creators are known today as…the Celestial Dragons!"

"Haa…haa…!" Law panted while Fujitora just sat quietly on a log, his sword pointed at the Worst Generation Rookie's chest.

"Of course, this means that 800 years ago," Doflamingo continued, "19 kingdoms lost their kings. See where I'm going with this, Law?"

Jupiter weakly opened his good eye, panting heavily as he struggled to stand.

"These countries all needed _successors_ , you see," Doflamingo explained, "and that le to the formation of brand new dynasties. Here in Dressrosa, for example, the new royal family was the Riku Dynasty…but the creators, the ones who left for Mariejois…were us Donquixotes!"

"What…?!" Law gasped.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Yeah, I know I'm late with this update. Hopefully, I'll be done by this summer...or when Volume 80 of One Piece comes out in the US.

Review, please!


	24. Change of Plans

**Ch. 24- Change of Plans**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

Zoro and Kin'emon stood outside the coliseum's entrance with Wicca hiding in the neckline of the former's shirt.

" _Listen up, Moss-head!"_

 _Flashback_

"You hurry up and find Luffy, Blizzard, and the girls!" Sanji spoke. "Tell them what's happening! I'm going to go rescue Nami and the others!"

"Then you better hurry, yourself," Zoro replied.

"Kin'emon, here," Sanji said as he gave Kin'emon a piece of folded-up paper. Here's a map to the Toy House where your buddy is being held."

"Ah! You have my thanks!" Kin'emon exclaimed.

"Zoro," Sanji began as he gave him a Mini Transponder Snail that looked like him, "when you find Luffy, have him call the ship, immediately! We need to confirm everyone's situation. I'm heading for the ship."

 _Flashback end_

Now, Zoro and Kin'emon had reached an impasse. The gate to the coliseum was closed. Zoro had originally planned to enter, but couldn't because Luffy and Blizzard were the last ones to sign up and the tournament had since started. They also couldn't buy tickets because they were sold out.

"So…how are we gonna get in and find Luffy, Aika, Blizzard, and Kumi?" Zoro inquired.

"That, I do not know," Kin'emon answered. "That is why I am standing as still as you are, Zoro- _dono_. They have premises on lockdown. I am, how do you say…'stumped'."

"You and me both, brother," Zoro muttered.

"We must somehow avoid suspicion," said Kin'emon. "I was almost arrested earlier."

"So I guess we just cut down the wall?" Zoro suggested.

"Are you daft?!" Kin'emon questioned. "I said _avoid_ suspicion! If you must cut the wall, then cut it quietly!"

"I thought we were in a hurry!" Zoro argued. "That'd take too long!"

Inside the coliseum, Bartolomeo walked by, minding his own business, but when he absentmindedly looked out the window, he gasped in shock.

' _Can it be…?!'_ thought the Straw Hat Pirate fan boy as tears quickly fell from his eyes. _'It is…Roronoa Zoro, in the flesh! His legend began with the 100 kills on Whiskey Peak, and they say he sliced and diced everything in his path on Enies Lobby! The master of the Three-Sword Style! Considered (at least by me) to be Luffy-senpai's capable right-hand man, and the reliable first mate of the Straw Hat Crew! He just looks so awesome! I'm crying so much, I can't see through my tears!'_

XXX

At the royal palace…

"Will you please calm down, Gladius?" asked Baby-5. "You're starting to make _me_ nervous!"

Gladius, the man who shot Baby-5 when she attacked Doflamingo, sat across the table from the weapon-woman. For some reason, though, his hat seemed to be pulsating.

"…Baby-5," said Gladius. "Do you have…any idea…how much her betrayal has messed up our plans?!"

Baby-5 only took a drag of her cigarette.

"Violet was supposed to capture 'Black Leg' Sanji," Gladius began as his hat bulged, "and pull out all the details of the enemy's plans out of his head. Then we'd undercut all their allies and eliminate them, one-by-one! But instead, she eliminates her own subordinates and runs off with him!"

"Hey, take it easy!" Baby-5 cried as she hid behind her chair. "You're not gonna explode in here, are you?!"

"If there is one thing I hate…it's people who can't stick TO A TIME OR A PLAN!"

 **RRIIIIIP!** Gladius' hat ripped right off his head, revealing his bluish-white spiky hair!

"And nobody betrays us," Gladius started, "nobody betrays the _Young Master_ and lives to tell about it! I noticed that Violet was acting strange as far as back as last night. Remember…her All-Seeing Eye should have found the Straw Hats' ship, yesterday…so if she did, why didn't she inform us?!"

Baby-5 stared at the Pica Army executive in confusion.

XXX

Concurrently, in Northeast Dressrosa, towards Greenbit, Sanji and Violet are riding atop the back of a toy horse.

"Thanks for the ride, Violet," Sanji said, "but are you sure it's safe for you to be out here? I thought we were going to meet at the harbor!"

"The port is full of Marine men," Violet answered, to Sanji's surprise. "Your crew should probably change their rendezvous point, as well."

"So the Marines are here, huh?" asked Sanji.

"I counted at 4 battleships," Violet replied. "There must be at least three thousand soldiers within the country as we speak!"

"How did you manage to gather all this information in such a short span of time?" the Straw Hat Cook asked.

"My All-Seeing Eye can reach a range of 2,500 miles," Violet explained. "With the use of my powers, I can borrow the sight of birds, which means that I can see everything happening in Dressrosa from this very spot."

"That's…amazing!" exclaimed Sanji.

"So you don't need to worry about my safety, Black Leg," Violet assured. "Nobody can catch me."

"So you're planning on staying here in this country?" Sanji asked in concern.

"No, there's nothing to worry about," answered Violet. "I'm about to-" she suddenly let out a shocked gasp. "Oh, my goodness!"

"What?! What's wrong?!" Sanji asked.

"Your ship was suddenly struck by a lightning bolt!" Violet cried.

"A lightning bolt?!" Sanji repeated before a look of realization hit his face. "Oh, wait…"

XXX

In the waters of Dressrosa, en route to Greenbit, smoke billowed from the _Sunny's_ deck…the smoke coming from Jora, who had been hit by Nami's Thunder Breed Tempo.

"So…what do we do this?" asked Nami.

"Bonekichi! Did you see me?!" Momonosuke asked. "I struck a blow to this foul hag as well!"

"Yes, well done!" Brook replied. "You had very good form!"

"I see…so my form…was good," Momonosuke said with a bit of pride.

"…Anyway," Nami began, "it seems too cruel to just toss her fat ass overboard."

"She does have Devil Fruit powers, after all," Chopper concurred.

"And I have absolutely NO desire to see her panties!" Brook added.

"What does THAT have to do with anything, you idiot?!" Nami questioned.

"Who…who do you think you're calling…Miss Universe?!" questioned Jora.

"Anyway, we need to hurry and get to Traffy and Jupiter," Nami said.

"I wonder what he meant by 'pick up Caesar and Jupiter'?" Chopper asked.

"Indeed, Doflamingo has quit the Seven Warlords," Brook added. "Thus, Caesar ought to be returned."

"Oho…hoho…!" Jora laughed, weakly. "You…ignorant fools! You hapless hacks! The Young Master was never going to bargain with the likes of you! He never even quit the Warlords!"

"WHAT?!" the _Sunny_ Guard Team questioned.

"Explain your meaning, vile witch!" shouted Momonosuke as he hit Jora with his club.

"OW!" Jora cried. "That hurt, you brat! This is an art-rage!"

"AAH!" Momonosuke cried as he hid behind Nami.

"Anyway," Jora began, "you Straw Hat fools have played right into our trap! By now, Violet will have exposed all of your pathetic schems and your friends would've annihilated!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Oh, no…Luffy…Aika…!" Nami whispered in horror.

XXX

Back on Greenbit, Law is still being pinned down by Fujitora while Doflamingo had finished his little explanation of his family history.

"So you're saying that all along," Law began, "you were a Celestial Dragon, Joker?!"

"That's right, I was," Doflamingo answered, "but not anymore."

Law gasped silently while Jupiter lied on the ground, slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

"Tell me, Law," said Doflamingo, "what is blood? What is _fate?_ Few human beings have a past as checkered as mine. Hehehehe…! I'd love to share some drinks and tell you more about the distant past from before we met…but I'm afraid there's no time for that."

All of a sudden, Fujitora lifted his head up.

"What's up, Fujitora?" asked Doflamingo.

"…It's strange," answered Fujitora. "I thought I heard a peal of thunder…out to sea."

"Thunder?" Doflamingo parroted, bemused.

"How does the sky look to you?" asked Fujitora. "Although I do not have my eyesight, I've long been able to ascertain the manner of clouds above." He then chuckled, albeit mirthlessly. "I suppose these bones of mine must be getting old."

' _That's right,'_ Law thought. _'Nami-ya can control the_ w _eather. The ship must be on its way!'_

"Hey! Hey, Joker!" Caesar called, coming out from behind a bush. "You stole it back for me, right?! Quickly! Give it back! My heart!"

Doflamingo looked at Caesar before looking down at the heart in his hand.

"…That's funny," Law smirked. "I don't remember…that was Caesar's heart, Joker."

"Hmm?!" Doflamingo grunted.

Nearby, Jupiter grunted as he slowly raised his wings.

"WHAT?!" Caesar questioned. "What do you mean that's not my heart?! You've been hanging that over my head as a threat all day long! Plus, there's a fucking hole in my chest where my heart should be! That has to be my heart!"

Doflamingo glared at the heart before he harshly squeezed it in his palm…but for some reason, Caesar wasn't screaming and writhing in agony. However, someone else nearby was.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!"

"What the-?!" Fujitora questioned. "That sounds like one of my men!"

"HUH?!" Caesar cried. "You mean that was a Marine's heart?! Then where the hell is mine?!"

"ROOM!" Law shouted, and soon, a huge dome appeared around Greenbit. "I suggest you apply the gravity faster, Fujitora…or else Jupiter and I will escape! SHAMBLES!"

 **FWIP!** Law disappeared, having switched places with a rock…which was soon crushed by Fujitora's gravity powers.

"That little prick!" Doflamingo shouted before he looked back and saw Jupiter, flying away while carrying Law on his back and Caesar in his paws! "I didn't think he'd still have that much strength left!"

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU MONGREL!" Caesar shouted. "JOKER! SAVE ME~!"

"Now there's a boy and his dog who don't know when to quit," Fujitora mused.

"Law! Release me!" Caesar ordered. "Where did you hide my heart?!"

"Shut up!" Law barked.

Doflamingo growled, but then he made his usual twisted grin.

"Don't you go wasting anymore of my time, boy!" he shouted before he dashed after him. "There's no place for you to hide, remember?!"

XXX

"Do you see Traffy?" Nami asked.

"No, it's too misty," Chopper answered, "but I can see a weird forest."

Down beneath the _Sunny_ , a pack of Fighting Fish are swarming under the water.

"So what's gonna happen when we pick up Caesar and Jupiter?" Nami asked.

"Why, Doflamingo will come after us, of course," Brook answered. "Wait! THAT'S NOT GOOD!"

Suddenly, **THUD!** A Fighting Fish rammed into the _Sunny's_ hull!

"AAAHH!" the group screamed.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Nami questioned.

"Th-there's something in the water!" Chopper cried.

"It's a school of Fighting Fish!" Jora cried. "We've come too close to the island!"

"What do you mean?!" Nami and Chopper shouted.

"Those things are murderous mackerels!" Jora explained. "They can even sink a Marine battleship!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" they all screamed.

In the forest, Jupiter is flying as fast as he can, despite his injuries while Doflamingo continued his pursuit.

' _That's right, Joker!'_ thought Law. _'C'mon! Keep chasing us! I can't have him going for the ship, so I'll draw him out to the bridge, shoot Caesar and Jupiter over, then fight Doflamingo on the bridge! I may not be able to win against him, but I should be able to buy the others time to escape!'_

"Keep flying, Jupiter!" Law shouted.

" _I'm trying!"_ Jupiter answered, his feathers falling out of his wings as he kept flapping.

At that moment, the bridge came into view.

"What's this?" Doflamingo asked. "Trying to cross the bridge, Law? You know that Dressrosa is home turf for me, don't you?!"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"HELP US~!"

Doflamingo and Law froze upon hearing those screams, the former screeching to a halt before he looked out to sea, where he spotted the _Sunny_.

"Dammit!" Law cursed. "He sees them!"

"Ohh, so THAT'S what you were up to, eh?!" Doflamingo asked before he jumped up and flew off!

"Wait! Joker, come back here!" Law shouted. "Leave them alone! They have nothing to do with this!"

On the _Sunny_ …

"THUNDER TRAP!" Nami shouted, using her three thunderclouds to strike down a Fighting Fish.

"AAAAAAH!" Chopper screamed.

"What is it now, Chopper?!" Nami questioned.

"I-it-it's Doflamingo!" Chopper cried. "HE'S HEADED RIGHT FOR US!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" the group yelled in shock.

"Oh, my god!" Nami cried as she and Chopper embraced. "We're gonna die, aren't we?!"

"Do something!" Brook shouted.

"I cannot die like this!" yelled Momonosuke, who had taken his dragon form in his fright.

"Young Master!" Jora cheered.

"Hehehehe!" Doflamingo cackled. "Watch closely, Law! You get to see your little alliance torn to helpless shreds before your eyes!"

"HELP US, TRAFFY- huh?!" Nami was about to scream, but then she spotted something else in the sky. "Look! What's that up there?!"

"It's a bird!" Brook shouted.

"It's a Flying Fish!" Chopper added.

"No! It's…SANJI!" Nami exclaimed.

"Huh?" Doflamingo muttered as he turned around…and saw a very furious Sanji, using his Sky Walk to charge at him!

"When I hear my crew crying out for help," the blonde cook shouted, "THEN THAT'S YOUR CUE TO STAY THE FUCK AWAY, YOU SHITTY FLAMINGO BASTARD!"

 **BAM!** Sanji's fiery kick collided with Doflamingo's shin

"Ahh…finally," Doflamingo grinned. "A challenge."

"SANJI~!" Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Momonosuke cheered.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Yay! Two updates in a day! Later this week, more Sonic Adventure! Stay tuned! ;)

Review, please!


	25. Law's Plan

**Ch. 25- Law's Plan**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

Color Spread: The Straw Hats having a party in a treetop jungle canopy with animals.

* * *

Sanji and Doflamingo glared at each other, their kicks blocked against each other as they tried to hold each other off.

"…I know you," said Doflamingo. "You're one of the Straw Hats…the cook, Black Leg Sanji, am I right?"

"PREMIERE HACHIS HASH!" Sanji shouted as he tried to kick the Warlord again, only for Doflamingo to dodge him and hold out his hand, and for a moment, Sanji saw something glinting on Doflamingo's fingertips before **SLASH!** He was suddenly sliced in the chest!

"PENTACHROMATIC STRING!" Doflamingo shouted while Sanji coughed up blood!

"SANJI!" Nami screamed in horror.

"OH, NO!" Chopper cried.

"HOW HORRID!" Brook yelled.

"Hahahahahaha!" Doflamingo laughed. "Go on! See if you can protect your crew!"

"AAH!" Chopper screamed.

"He's coming this way!" cried Momonosuke.

"GO AWAY!" Brook shouted.

Nami whipped out her Sorcery Clima-Tact, preparing to take on Doflamingo herself.

"Come and get me, you bastard!" Nami barked. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Nami, no!" Chopper cried. "He'll slice you to ribbons!"

"A woman with spirit," Doflamingo grinned. "Gotta say, I admire that, Cat Burglar."

"HEY, BIRD-BUTT!"

Doflamingo tense up upon hearing that shout, and as he turned around, he saw Sanji, his leg covered in a rainbow flame.

"Poele A Frire…SPECTRE!" he shouted as he unleashed a flurry of powerful, blazing kicks, but Doflamingo raised his coat and blocked them!

"Nice try!" the Warlord shouted as he made an odd hand gesture, and suddenly, Sanji froze in mid-air!

"What the hell?!" Sanji questioned. "I…I can't move!"

"What's going on?!" Brook asked. "Sanji's stopped in midair!"

"Ohohohoho!" laughed Jora. "This is perfect! He can't move! The Young Master has seen to that with his Devil Fruit powers! Black Leg is like a fly caught in a spider's web! All he can do no is wait for death!"

"Sanji!" Nami cried. "Run! Get away!"

"Sanji, no!" Chopper shouted.

Soon, Doflamingo pulled Sanji right up to his face, and then outstretched his right arm behind him, where a long rope of some kind appeared from his palm.

"Over…"

"What is that?!" Chopper questioned. "A rope?!"

"No! I think it's some kind of whip!" Nami cried as she prepared to use her Black Ball Raiun Rod. "Hang on, Sanji!"

"No, Nami!" Sanji shouted. "Save yourselves! Hurry and use the Coup de Burst to escape!"

"Are you crazy?!" Nami questioned. "And leave you behind?!"

Meanwhile, on Greenbit's shore, Law grunted as he held up a log and tossed it into the air before he grabbed Caesar and sat on Jupiter's back.

"SHAMBLES!" he shouted before he reappeared in the log's place. "NOW, ROOM!"

Soon, a large film appeared around him, Sanji, and Doflamingo.

"…HEAT!" Doflamingo shouted as he prepared to pierce Sanji with the whip, but then, Law, Jupiter, and Caesar appeared again…and then disappeared with Sanji. "What the…?! Law!"

Unable to halt his attack, Doflamingo through the whip forward.

"…That fucking brat…!" he hissed.

XXX

Concurrently, in Dressrosa… **KABAAAAM!** The whip had extended so far, it sliced a building in half, startling the townsfolk!

"What in the world was that?!"

"I-I don't know! It looked like…some sort of whip!"

XXX

"He did it!" Nami exclaimed. "Traffy saved Sanji!"

"Law, what are you doing here?!" Sanji asked.

"Saving your ass!" Law barked. "I'm sorry…this was all my fault! We're flying to the ship!"

Using a barrel to change places with, Law teleported himself, Jupiter, Sanji, and Caesar to the _Sunny_.

"Mr. Law!" Brook exclaimed.

"Get off me, you clod!" Caesar shouted as Law saw on his side.

"Sanji, are you okay?!" Chopper asked as he ran to the cook's side. "How bad does it hurt?!"

"Curses!" Caesar shouted. "Not this damned garbage barge again!"

"Caesar?!" Jora questioned.

"Oh! Jora! Quick, get me out of here!"

"What are you talking about?! I'm just as much a captive as you are!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Chopper screamed. "DOFLAMINGO'S COMING BACK!"

"What?!" Nami questioned.

"Black Leg- _ya_ , you destroyed the factory, right?!" Law asked as he held a heart in his hand.

"No," Sanji answered, seething in pain as he held his shoulder. "Franky says we know where it is, but it'll be a little more complicated than we bargained for."

"What about my Father?!" Momonosuke asked. "And where is Kanjuro?! Tell me, Sangoro!"

"San-what?" Sanji repeated. "Oh, never mind. Anyway, your samurai buddy is at the factory. If all goes well, he'll be saved."

"We still need more time?!" Law asked in disbelief.

"Hey, Law!" Caesar shouted. "Is that my heart you've got?! You just went and grabbed it from inside the ship!"

"This one is _mine_ ," Law corrected as he reached into his jacket. "I had your heart right here." He pulled out a different heart from his chest and tossed it to Caesar.

"YOU HAD IT ALL ALONG?!" the mad scientist shouted as he grabbed it and picked it up, crying tears of relief.

"All right, everybody," Law said. "Take Caesar and Jupiter and head to Zou, immediately!"

"Right now?!" Nami questioned.

"I gave you the Vivre Card that points to it, didn't I?" Law asked.

"But what about Luffy and the others?!" Brook asked. "We can't just leave them!"

" _Wait, Law…did you say that they should take me?!"_ Jupiter asked as he struggled to stand up.

"Once the factory is destroyed, we're done here," Law replied. "We'll follow after you guys as we can!"

"Hell no!" Nami shouted. "If you think that I'm just going to sail off without my friends, my little sister, OR my fiancé, you're crazy! We're the Straw Hat Pirates, and no matter what, we NEVER leave one of our own!"

"Uhh, Nami?" Chopper asked. "I hate to interrupt your speech…BUT THERE'S A BATTLESHIP COMING AFTER US, NOW, AND IT'S FLYING!"

"WHAT?!" Nami questioned. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"

"And Doflamingo is closing in on us from the other side!" Brook cried. "If we don't do something soon, we're done for!"

"You guys can do what you want," Law said, "just whatever you do, don't let him have Caesar!"

"FIRE!" shouted a Marine lieutenant on board the battleship, and soon **BOOM!** The Marines opened fire on _Sunny_. Not only that, but Chopper spotted something falling towards them from the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! METEORS!"

"ROOM!" Law shouted as he used his powers to shield them.

"Okay, that stopped it for now!" Nami shouted. "Come on! Let's hurry and get to Dressrosa so we can pick up Luffy, Aika, and the others!"

"RIGHT!" Chopper and Brook saluted, frightened by all that had transpired.

"You guys go!" Law said as he brandished his sword.

"Hold up, Law!" Sanji shouted. "I get the fact that we need to move Caesar away from here and maybe getting Jupiter to safety, too, and I got no problem with moving on, now, but I thought that the operation in Dressrosa was just supposed to be a _waypoint_! Our shared goal is in taking down Kaido of the Four Emperors! If I didn't know better…I'd say you're a bit too invested in Doflamingo!"

Law remained quiet, as did Jupiter, who glanced at the former nervously, causing Chopper to look at the spotted canine.

"…Jupiter?" Chopper asked. "Do you…know about this?"

"I hate to interrupt," Brook began, "but WHAT ABOUT THE GIANT METEORS ABOUT TO FALL ON US?!"

"TAKT!" Law shouted as he pointed at the battleships, causing the meteors to hit the bilge, instead!

"Oh, no!" cried a Marine. "Admiral Issho, sir! There's a giant hole in the bilge!"

"Whoops," said Fujitora, eating a bowl of pork ramen. "How careless of me. I suppose Law might be below us."

"Sir, I hardly think this is a time to eat!" cried a Marine soldier.

"Let's just spin back to Dressrosa."

"Eh?! B-but sir!"

"I've got a premonition…that the battle is going to be taking a curious turn. Just point us in the right direction."

Meanwhile, Doflamingo snickered as he threw his hand back, preparing to use his Overheat attack again.

"Oh, no!" Brook cried. "It's that whip of his again!"

"SAVE ME, JOKER!" yelled Caesar.

"OVERHEAT!" Doflamingo shouted as he threw his whip at the _Sunny_ …only for Law to catch the end of it with his blade!

"Traffy?!" Nami asked.

"Look for a place that doesn't have clouds and go there!" Law shouted. "Doflamingo ate the String-String Devil Fruit! He's a string-man! He moves through the air by throwing strings around the clouds and then sends himself flying! He can't chase you if there are no clouds!"

"Strings, huh?" Sanji inquired. "So that's what cut me before…"

"Okay!" Chopper shouted, shifting in Heavy Point as he pulled the lever next to the helm. "Here goes a Coup de Burst!"

"Hey, Joker!" Law shouted, holding Jora by her hair and his sword against her neck. "Look who I have!"

"What are you doing?!" Jora questioned.

Doflamingo tensed, as if he was actually showing concern.

"No, Young Master!" Jora cried. "Don't worry about me! Kill these urchins! Don't spare me a second thought!"

"Coup de…BURST!" Chopper shouted before **BOOSH!** The _Sunny's_ aft cannon blasted, sending the group flying through the sky!

XXX

On the bridge that connected Dressrosa to Greenbit…

"What's the point of only freeing _half_ of the Straw Hats?" asked Doflamingo. "You do know that the other half is still in Dressrosa, don't you? If I take them all hostage, the others will return Caesar to me in no time…don't you think, Law?"

Law stood before Doflamingo, still holding Jora at sword-point.

"I'm fairly there were countless others before you," Law started, "who underestimated them and were defeated…am I wrong?"

"Hmm?" Doflamingo grunted.

 **SCENE 1**

Luffy, Aika, Blizzard, and Kumi continued to cheer Rebecca on.

 **SCENE 2**

On the _Sunny_ , Chopper has just bandaged up Sanji and Jupiter.

XXX

"I hate to say it," Law began, "but…my alliance with the Straw Hats ends here!"

"What's that?!" Doflamingo questioned.

XXX

 **SCENE 3**

Outside the coliseum, Zoro and Kin'emon are shouting at Bartolomeo to get them inside.

 **SCENE 4**

Robin, Usopp, and Franky are speaking to each other in a corner, Usopp trying to get Franky to be quiet while Robin chuckled in amusement.

XXX

"From the moment we teamed up," Law began, "I was just using them to get the SMILE Factory shut down. That's all this ever was! And even if I don't kill you, here and now…once you've lost your SMILE… _Kaido_ will finish you off for me."

"Hehehe…!" Doflamingo chuckled, evilly. "I get it…you were willing to take us both down, if necessary."

"Oh, believe me," Law spoke as he drew his sword, "I'd love nothing more than to see the chaos that ensues after your death…but above all else, setting our score from 13 years ago, comes first! DOFLAMINGO!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

10 days since I last updated this.

Review, please!


	26. The Undefeated Woman

**Ch. 26- The Undefeated Woman**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

Law and Doflamingo stood face-to-face on the iron bridge, locked in an intense standoff. The former held the blade of his sword against Jora's plump neck, threatening to lop her head off at a moment's notice. However, Doflamingo only stood, glaring at Law through his sunglasses…before he gave him that wicked grin.

"And just what are you planning to do with Jora, Law?" asked the Warlord. "Did you forget what kind of a family we are?"

"That's right, Law!" Jora shouted. "I'd give my life for the Young Master in a moment's notice! So go ahead and kill me! As long as the Young Master lives to make you suffer for it, I don't care!"

A pause…but then, Law raised his hand, and Jora suddenly disappeared, replaced by a small pebble. The art-woman soon reappeared behind him, still chained but alive.

"Get out of here," the Surgeon of Death hissed. "I don't need you anymore. So get away as far as you can."

Jora heeded Law's word and ran off as fast as her legs could carry her.

"You saw me with Black Leg Sanji, didn't you?" Doflamingo asked, flexing his fingers. "Looks to me that our plans seems to have hit some snags of their own…but the way I see it, you're just lashing out with reason!"

"That's where you're wrong, Joker!" Law barked. "I'm not lashing out…I'm fulfilling someone's long-held desire! AND THAT'S WHY I'VE LIVED TO SEE THIS DAY!"

As Law set up his Room, the section of bridge that he and Doflamingo stood upon was suddenly sliced up into pieces!

XXX

Meanwhile, in the waters near the shore…

"You think Law's okay, Nami?"

"I don't know, Chopper."

"Wait a second! Are you actually watching?!"

"Shut up, Clown!"

 **BAM!**

"GUH…!"

Right now, Nami's group is preparing to sail back to Dressrosa.

"So far, so good!" Brook called.

"Thanks, Brook!" Nami called back. "If Doflamingo starts chasing us, again, I'll use my Gust Sword to blow the clouds away! Then he'll have nothing to grab on to with those strings of his!"

"Okay, Franky," Sanji said, holding the Transponder Snail receiver. "Just keep tabs on Robin over there. See ya later."

 **KOCHEP!** He soon hung up.

"Franky, Usopp, and Robin are together," Sanji spoke.

"All that's left now is for Zoro's group to find Luffy, Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi," Chopper replied. "I thought Law's plan was for Doflamingo to clash with Kaido alive, not dead!"

"As long as he focuses on getting away, I doubt he'll die," Sanji said.

"… _Law's not going to escape…"_ Jupiter answered, causing Chopper to look at him in concern.

"Jupiter," the little reindeer said, "you knew that Law was going to pull something like this off, didn't you?"

Jupiter turned his head away from him.

"If you knew, why didn't you stop him?!" Chopper asked. "Don't you understand?! Law will die if he fights with Doflamingo! Don't you care at all?!"

" _Of course I care, you little midget!"_ Jupiter barked. _"It's because of Law that I'm still alive today!"_

As he shouted, images of rusted metal bars, vicious dogs, and blood-stained floors and walls appeared in his mind. Jupiter seethed silently before he sighed.

"… _Sometimes…the resolve in a man's heart outweighs rational thought,"_ Jupiter spoke. _"Yes, I knew he'd do this…I've known for a long time! I didn't want him to…I tried to convince him not to…but it turns out that Law can be just as stubborn as Straw Hat is. I guess it comes to people who have…that will."_

"Will?" Chopper repeated. "What will?"

Jupiter just remained silent.

"Jupiter?" Chopper asked. "Jupiter, answer me! What will?! What are you talking about?!"

As the Straw Hat doctor tried to pester Jupiter for the answer, Sanji looked to his left and saw Momonosuke, still in his Dragon Form, leaning on the railing while looking out to the horizon, a worried expression on his face.

"Hey, Momo, what's up with you?" Sanji asked as he walked over to him. "You turned into a dragon again."

"…I…" Momonosuke stammered. "…I still cannot contain my shivers…at that flying man."

"You mean Doflamingo?" asked Sanji.

"Indeed," Momonosuke answered. "I saw him once, when I first came here to this island…and it is a day I shall not forget!"

 _Flashback_

Deep in the back alleys of Dressrosa…

"URLB! GLURRBBAAARRGH UGGGHLLUUUURRB!"

"Master! Stop!"

"You're gonna kill him!"

"SHUT UP! I'm teaching this son of a bitch a lesson!"

It was revealed to be Doflamingo, surrounded by his low-ranking thugs and some gladiators from the coliseum…holding a man's head in a drum of water. Rita sat nearby, glaring at the man while licking her lips.

"You idiots don't understand A THING!" Doflamingo shouted as he pulled the man's head out, causing him to gasp and cough for air. "Who's gonna be happy about seeing you safe and sound after running around in the arena like a chicken with your head lopped off?! If you can't cut down your opponents, take a blow and bleed for yourself, instead! Every human being…even the most pious saint…harbors a latent streak of barbarity and savagery that surfaces when they see blood! _BLOOD AND DEATH!_ "

As Doflamingo laughed, he didn't know that Momonosuke was watching from around a corner, horrified at what he had just witnessed.

"GET A FUCKING GRIP, YOU WORTHLESS SWINES!" boomed the Warlord…as he cut up the gladiator with his strings, causing him to scream in agony. "Rita…show them how it's done."

 **GRROOOOOOAAAR!** Rita roared loudly before she pounced on the gladiator, who screamed in even more pain as her massive fangs sank into his leg. She tossed him around like a regular housecat with a toy while everyone watched in horror at the display…except for Doflamingo, who snickered at the man's plight. Then, the saber tooth tiger dragged the still screaming man away, out of their sight…but then there was a sickening crunching noise…followed by an eerie silence. A pause, but then Rita appears…blood stained on her muzzle and paws.

"Good girl, Rita," Doflamingo praised as he knelt down before the prehistoric feline and gently scratched her chin. "You made Daddy proud, once again."

Rita purred and rubbed her face against Doflamingo's legs, affectionately.

"Now let that be a lesson to all of you!" the Warlord barked. "Don't ever put on a show like that, again! Otherwise, you'll all be cat food."

 **RRRAAAAAAWWWWRR!** Rita roared at them, as if to prove her master's point.

"Y-yes, Master!" the gladiators cried.

Momonosuke gasped silently in disbelief and fear, but then, Kin'emon appeared and quietly pulled him away, attempting to cover his eyes…but it was far too late for that.

"I am sorry you had to see something so barbaric, Momonosuke," Kin'emon whispered.

"…How?" Momonosuke asked. "How can someone as evil as that man exist?!"

"Kin'emon! Momonosuke!"

The two turned to see a shadow figure approach.

"Kanjuro!" Kin'emon exclaimed.

"Shh~! Be silent!" whispered Kanjuro. "I've found the port. We can borrow a ship. This land is full of darkness…we must leave, posthaste!"

 _Flashback end_

Momonosuke gulped nervously.

"When I think about Kanjuro, trapped in that man's clutches," he said, "I cannot contain my fears! Please be safe, Kanjuro!"

Sanji looked at Momonosuke in concern before putting a hand to his back.

"Look, kid," he said. "I don't know much about why you were being targeted by Doflamingo's goons…but I wouldn't worry about your friend too much. If he really is anything like you samurai…then I'm sure he's gonna be a tough nut to crack."

"A…a tough what?" Momonosuke repeated, confused.

"What I mean is," Sanji began, "he's not easy to be broken down, probably. I'm sure he's safe, wherever he is, and your old man's saving him as we speak him. You'll see him again, safe and sound, before you know it."

Hearing this caused the little dragon-boy to smile.

"Thank you, Sangoro…that puts me at ease…somewhat."

"No problem, kiddo."

"Hey, Sanji," Nami called. "How did you even manage to find us, anyway? I thought you were captured!"

"Oh, about that," Sanji said.

 _Flashback_

Sanji and Violet are seen riding through the streets of Dressrosa on the toy horse.

"I've asked an associate of mine for help," said Violet, "and the Government is going to protect me now. I'm meeting them at the harbor."

"I see," Sanji said. "I guess you'll be safer that way."

"Thank you, Black Leg, for your help," Violet said. "It's because of you that I have the courage to move on."

"Move on?" Sanji asked. "From what exactly?"

"It's not your concern," Violet answered before she gasped. "Oh, no! Black Leg, your ship is under attack by Fighting Fish! You must go and help your friends!"

"Wait, what the hell is a Fighting Fish?!" Sanji asked. "Oh, never mind! I gotta go help the others! See ya later, Violet! SKY WALK!"

 **ZOOM!** As quick as lightning, Sanji "kicked" off into the sky and disappeared.

 _Flashback end_

"So, wait, the one who held you captive helped you?" Nami asked in surprise. "How'd you make her switch sides?!"

"I guess I just have that way with women," Sanji quipped.

"Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed. "I must say, I'm quite jealous! You spent time with a pretty girl! Did you ask what color panties she's wear-"

"SHUT UP, MORON!"

 **BAM!** Both Nami and Sanji kicked Brook in the skull.

"HOW HARSH~!" Brook cried.

"Anyway, I guess we owe this Violet one," Nami said. "Too bad we might not see her again."

"I think she knows we're grateful," Sanji replied as he looked up at a nearby seagull, which seemed to wink at him before flying away.

XXX

Violet chuckled to herself as she rode on the toy horse.

"You're welcome," she whispered.

"Damn that stupid bitch, Rebecca!"

Violet tensed before she looked over and saw some bystanders watching the battle royale of Block D at the coliseum on a jumbo screen. On it, Rebecca is seen, narrowly dodging the blade of a gladiator's sword.

"She's really hanging tough, today! Dammit!"

"Why won't that stupid girl just give up and die, already?!"

Violet sneered angrily at the crowd before she whipped out a pistol and pointed it at the screen. She pulled the trigger, firing a bullet, and **KABOOM!** The screen exploded, to everyone's shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!"

"The screen blew up!"

Violet quickly rode away to avoid any unwanted attention to herself.

"Horsey," she whispered to her wooden steed. "Quickly…take me to the palace!"

XXX

Concurrently, at the coliseum…

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!" Bartolomeo sobbed as he looked out the window.

"Why are you crying so much?!" Kin'emon asked.

"Hey!" Zoro called. "How did you recognize Luffy and Blizzard and know my name?!"

"I…I'B SUDJA…PIG PAN…!" Bartolomeo bawled.

(Translation: I'm such a big fan.)

"…Was that even a sentence?" Zoro asked in confusion. "Can you stop crying, please?! I can't understand a word you're saying!"

"C…cad I…beeze hab a oddogwaff?!"

(Translation: Can I please have an autograph?)

"What?! What did you say?!"

"If…if I look for…Luffy-senpai for you…can I have your-"

"Wait, you said you'd look for Luffy?! That's great! Just make it fast!"

"Oh! OOOOHH! O-okay! Just hang on! I swear on my life that I'll find Luffy-senpai for you!"

"…Uh…okay, no need to go that far."

XXX

In the coliseum arena, things are really heating up.

" **It's quite a battle in Block D!"** announced Gyatts. **"Fighters are dropping, left and right!"**

 **WHOOSH!** One gladiator swung his sword at Rebecca, but she blocked it with her own blade before she ducked down, causing him to trip. Then, with her quick reflexes, Rebecca easily slipped behind him as he fell over the edge!

"DIE REBECCA!" shouted another gladiator as he charged at her with an axe in hand, but she put the tip of her sword behind the handle and pulled him over her shoulder, knocking his axe out of his hand. "You bitch-"

 **WHACK!** Rebecca kicked him off the edge before he could finish his sentence, a sly smirk appearing on her face.

" **GAAAAHH!"** Gyatts shouted in frustration. **"She just won't give up! It's Rebecca's special Back-to-the-Water Dance! She keeps her back to the moat of Fighting Fish, and with her incredible speed and reflexes, she uses the enemy's force to throw them into the water! In every battle she's ever fought, Rebecca has never actually harmed an opponent! She's never taken a single blow, herself! All of her victories are via out-of-bounds, thus earning her the nickname…THE UNDEFEATED WOMAN!"**

XXX

In the gladiator cells, Luffy, Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi cheered (and in the Canine Trio's case, howled) for Rebecca.

"Way to go, Becky!" Aika cheered.

" _That's the power of Observation Haki for you,"_ Blizzard said.

"Hey, Big Brother! You think I can do something like that?" Aika asked.

"Sure, with lots of practice!" Luffy answered.

"Hooray!" Aika cheered.

" _Go, Becky, go!"_ Kumi shouted, hopping up and down.

"Yeah! You can do it, Becky!" Luffy called out.

XXX

As if she could hear the cheers of Luffy's group, Rebecca smiled, her confidence growing as she leapt over another opponent, who ended up falling into the water behind her. Nearby, while dealing with his own opponents, Cavendish looked back with an impressed grin.

"That's some woman," he mused.

" **Her battle style isn't not beautiful, at all (double negative)!"** Gyatts shouted. **"I'll be honest, folks! I don't not like it one bit (double negative)! But how will Rebecca fare against in this tournament?! It's an international cast of warriors with a variety of fighting styles! And not one of them fight nice!"**

 **KRUUUUUNCH!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!"

Nearby, a hulking man with curly, black hair, thick lips, red gloves, a pair of black briefs, and a yellow cape, is cracking the spines of his foes. He is Rolling Logan, the military captain of the Southern Kingdom of Scorchistan…and he had just set his sights on Rebecca.

"Um…uh-oh," Rebecca said, nervously.

"Aheeheehee!" Logan laughed. "I think I'm gonna like crushing your fragile little bones…little whipping girl!"

XXX

Meanwhile, in the coliseum's medical waiting room, Sai is pitching a fit.

"Don't you 'next' me!" he shouted. "Where the fuck is our Gramps, huh?! How come he hasn't come out, yet?!"

"Your grandfather's name is Chinjao, right?" asked one of the medical staff.

"Damn right!" Sai barked. "So where is he?! He better not be dead in there!"

"Ah, shut up, will ya?!" shouted Kelly, who was no longer controlling his brother's body. "He's a tough old fart, but he's not getting any younger, either! Damned kenpo-user!"

"Just pipe down, already," added Ideo. "It's not that he hasn't come out, yet. The exit is on the other side, so he won't return this way."

Nearby, Moocy lied on the floor, trying to rest.

"Oh, so that's how it works!" Sai exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that, buddy! Kahahaha!"

"Go right in, sir."

"Right…sorry about all the confusion…I mean really…I feel awful, just terrible…!"

Soon, Sai got down on his hands and knees.

"I BEG YOUR FORGIVENESS!" he shouted.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that," said Boo. "His emotions get the bet of him."

A bit later, Sai is lying on a medical table.

"You are Sai of the Kano Kingdom, yes?" asked the doctor.

"That's right," Sai answered.

"All right…commence examination," said the doctor before he pulled on a lever, and all of a sudden, the floor opened beneath Sai, and he fell inside a chute.

"W-what the-?!" he cried. "WHAT'S GOING ON?! AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"Next!" the doctor called as he pushed the lever back in its original position.

XXX

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

 **THOOM!** Sai landed down in a pit of some sort.

"Unh…!" he groaned as he sat up before he looked around and saw that he was surrounded by piles…of broken toys. "What the…a mountain of toys?"

"Not just toys…warriors, too."

Sai gasped to see all the fallen competitors of Blocks A, B, and C.

"What the-?!" Sai questioned. "Hajrudin?! All of you guys are here?!"

"It seems that those who lose the tournament…get dumped down here," Hajrudin spoke.

"EH?!" Sai shouted. "So what does that mean?! How do we get outta here?!"

"There IS no way out!" shouted Dagama. "This is an act of war, King Elizabello!"

"Not even my King Punch can break these walls!" shouted Elizabello.

"We are underground," said Blue Gilly. "The 'walls' here are made of solid earth. What the hell does Doflamingo plan to do with us?!"

"I can't imagine that they're planning to tend to our injuries down here," Hack added.

"I might just curse Doflamingo to his grandchildren's generation!" yelled Chinjao.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	27. The Riku Family

**Ch. 27- The Riku Family**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

 **BOOM!** Someone landed in the pile of broken toys and old rubbish.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

 **THOOM!** A second person came down.

"They just keep on coming," said Sai. "How many are still up there?"

"WHOOOOOOOOAAAAA!"

 **BAM!** A third person crashed down into the pile, and those three who had fallen are Kelly, Ideo, and Boo.

"Ah!" Boo gasped. "Gramps! Brother!" He then stood, shaking off any garbage on him. "Gah! It stinks down here! Where the hell are we?! Are these piles of toys and garbage?!"

"There you are, Boo," Sai said. "We're wondering that, ourselves! By the way, you might wanna move, or else someone else will land on you."

"Huh?!" Boo muttered.

Ricky looked up at the ceiling where the losers kept falling from.

"I never knew there was such a large scrap heap beneath the kingdom," he said.

"Forgive me I I'm mistaken," said Tank as he stood to his feet, "but…I just can't shake the feeling that I know who you are. Tell me…is that you? King Riku?!"

Everyone gasped as they glanced at "Ricky", who looked down, eerily silent.

"King Riku?!" repeated Abdullah. "Impossible! I heard he kicked the bucket!"

"Sihahaha!" laughed Jeet, his tongue dangling out of his mouth. "The former king of Dressrosa? I heard he went mad and started attacking his own people!"

Once again, "Ricky" remained silent before he heaved a sigh and put his hands on his mask.

"Since we're trapped here, underground," he started as he began to pull his helmet off, "then what's the point in hiding it?"

Everyone murmured amongst themselves as they watched Ricky remove his mask.

"You are correct…Commander Tank…however…I can no longer be called 'king'."

The man known as "Ricky"…was actually Riku Dold III, the former king of Dressrosa…and Rebecca's grandfather. He had a gray mustache and beard, bushy eyebrows, as well as spiky gray hair and a single tuft of it growing near his crown. Above his left eyebrow, there is a stitched-up scar.

"Now," Riku began, "I am nothing more than a decrepit old man. A feeble, sinful old geezer who cannot even help his granddaughter."

Everyone gasped in disbelief, clamoring all at once.

"It's King Riku!"

"He's really alive! But how?!"

"Y…Your Majesty!" cried Tank as tears fell from his eyes. "You're alive and well! I'm so happy to see you again! Forgive me, for I've-"

"You don't even have to say it," Riku said. "I know. You've watched over Viola for me. I would never doubt an honorable man like you, Tank! I know it must've been a painful decision."

"BAH!" Tank scoffed. "Never mind my pain! It is nothing, compared to yours!"

"Can it be?!" asked Elizabello. "Is it really, King Riku?!"

"Ahh…the King of Prodence," Riku acknowledged as the Fighting King pulled him into a tight embrace. "OOF!"

"It's so good to see your face!" exclaimed Elizabello. "I can't even begin to count how many times you've helped pull my kingdom out of disaster! I'm glad you are well!"

"Ngh!" Riku grunted. "It's good to see you, too, Elizabello…now please put me down!"

"Ever since we lost you," Elizabello began, "the balance of power in the area has been lost! It's been nonstop war and suffering, and I tell you, I'M SICK OF IT!"

"You may be sick of it, Fighting King," Sai started, "but for every tear shed, someone else is laughing it up! There are some who foment warfare between nation and reap massive profits from doing so!"

"Yeah!" Boo added. "They sell weapons to every side involved in fighting!"

"In this case," Chinjao spoke, "this broker is a man who goes by 'Joker'…also known as Donquixote Doflamingo. The Kingdom of Kano is at war, as well, and his weapons keep falling into the hands of the enemy!"

"At the bequest of the King of Kano," Sai began, "the Happosui Army have been working to stem the tide of this arms smuggling! And because of your erratic behavior and Doflamingo's ascension to the throne, all the countries around you are suffering!"

"He speaks the truth, my king!" exclaimed Dagama. "It might be true that in the past, we owed Dressrosa a great debt, but now…the name of the Riku Family has been sullied-"

"SILENCE, DAGAMA, YOU SWINE!" shouted Tank.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Dagama barked, butting heads with the Dressrosa Army Commander.

"IF YOU DO NOT KNOW OF THAT TRAGEDY THAT HAPPENED 10 YEARS AGO, THEN YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DRAG OUR KING'S NAME THROUGH THE MUD!" Tank bellowed.

"Tank!" Riku shouted. "That's enough! It's in the past, now-"

"Your Majesty," spoke a gladiator, "I must confess…I, too, was a former soldier in the Riku Army."

"As was I!" exclaimed another gladiator.

"Same here, King Riku!" shouted a third, and soon, many more stood up and started agreeing.

"So am I!"

"I am, too!"

"Me too!"

"I was also in the Riku Army!"

Riku stared at the gladiators in surprise, but then, out of nowhere…some of the broken toys began to come to life and stand up!

"WAAAAHH!" screamed one of the gladiators. "The toys…they're still alive?! But I thought they were dead and broken!"

Just then…some of the gladiators and even the toys knelt down before Riku, their heads lowered in a bow.

"All these old Riku Army soldiers," said a pirate gladiator, "and even the toys are bowing before this old man! But I thought everyone hated King Riku!"

Riku remained quiet as his former soldiers bowed before him, but in the corner of the dump, Hack is seen, talking into a Mini Transponder Snail.

"With a hidden structure this size," he whispered, "there's bound to be more secrets underground."

" **Roger that. Keep searching."**

Suddenly, **SPLORT!** A glob of a strange, sticky substance dangled from the ceiling and attached itself to Sai.

"W-what the-?!" Sai questioned. "What is this stuff?!"

 **BYOOIING!** The slime pulled Sai up into the ceiling.

"BRO!" Boo cried in horror.

"SAI!" shouted Chinjao.

"HELP ME~!" Sai cried as he disappeared into the dark tunnels.

XXX

"Ugh…w-what the…?! Where am I?!"

"Behehehehe! Hey! Hey! We're done now, you can go!"

Sai looked over and saw the snot-nosed, grinning face of Trebol, but for some reason…he felt different.

"Now, listen up!" Trebol said. "Thou shalt not harm humans. Thou shalt obey the family's orders. Don't even think about disobeying us! All the fighters here are power-types, sheer muscle! Now then, go out straight through that door…to the factory and trading port! Work hard, minion!"

As Sai stepped out into the silent…it is revealed that he had turned into a toy monkey with sunglasses over his eyes and cymbals on his hands!

' _W-what's going on?!'_ thought Sai. _'Why can't I control my body?! Why can't I disobey his orders?! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED TO ME?!"_

XXX

Meanwhile, in the prisoner cells of the coliseum…

"WHOO!" Luffy cheered as he sat on Blizzard's back. "Yeah! Way to go, Becky!"

"Go, Becky, go!" Aika exclaimed, sitting on her brother's shoulders.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted. "We don't wanna see any more of Cabbage! Show Becky, will ya?!"

" _Luffy! I can't see!"_ Kumi cried.

" _Neither can I!"_ Blizzard added. _"Will you get off my back?!"_

"Big Brother, let's go and see if we can get a better view!" Aika suggested.

"Ooh! Good idea!" Luffy agreed. "Maybe the balcony!"

"… _Hey, Luffy,"_ Blizzard spoke up. _"Don't you think it's kind of strange?"_

"What is?" Luffy asked.

" _Well, look around you,"_ Blizzard said. _"We thought this place was some kind of happy, fun country…but it turns out that what we saw was just the surface."_

"…Come to think of it," Luffy said, "this place is kinda weird. I thought this was some kind of cool place, but then I see these guys." He glanced at the prisoners in their cells.

"What you saw was the world of light," answered one of the prisoners. "The World of Winners, as well call it. Doflamingo separated everyone into the obedient winners and the rebellious losers! It's just like the World Government, itself."

"…The World Government," Aika whispered, her voice taking on an uneasy tone.

"To Doflamingo," said another prisoner, "the losers are nothing but worthless trash. If you sweep the trash under the rug…of course, it'd fool everybody into thinking this always a clean place."

Luffy's eyes went wide…as an image of people, scrounging around in the garbage city of Grey Terminal, searching for any kind of valuable items, appeared in his mind.

"…That sounds like the land where I grew up," he whispered while Aika glanced at him worriedly.

"Big Brother?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

" _Luffy?"_ Kumi asked, also concerned.

"… _It's the way of the world,"_ Blizzard sighed, causing the youngsters to look at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Aika asked.

" _Some people choose to ignore the plight of others to satisfy their own needs,"_ Blizzard answered. _"Usually…it's out of greed and avarice. Doflamingo may be a Warlord…but if you ask me, he's no different from those damned Celestial Dragons."_

"The Celestial Dragons?" Aika repeated.

" _Who are they?"_ Kumi asked.

"Don't worry about it," Luffy said. "You guys are too young to understand. Anyway, let's go! I don't wanna miss anymore of Becky's match!"

"Oh, yeah!" Aika realized. "What are we waiting for!"

With that, Blizzard ran off, carrying Luffy, Aika, and Kumi on their backs while the prisoners watched.

"Wait!" one of them called, causing the quartet to stop. "Once the doubts start, you'll find this country is a land full of contradictions and lies. Despite what you saw here…there may be an even deeper darkness beneath this. I suggest you watch your backs…especially with those youngsters you got there."

Luffy glanced over at Aika and Kumi, who glanced up at him.

"Something tells me they've seen some darkness, as well," the prisoner added.

"…You don't know the half of it," Luffy answered as Blizzard ran off again. As they ran out a door, they were spotted by Bartolomeo, whose eyes bugged out of his head.

"Huh?" Aika muttered. "Hey! Big Brother! It's that Chicken Man!"

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bartolomeo sobbed. "LUFFY- _SENPAI_ ~! BLIZZARD- _SENPAI_ ~!"

"… _Senpai?"_ Blizzard repeated, tilting his head.

XXX

Concurrently, in the Riku Army secret base in the Flower Field…

"Long in the past," Gancho explained, "we Tontattas have left our home in search of new resources. When the big people started noticing, we were nearly driven to extinction…but all that changed when the King of Dressrosa found us and told us that in exchange for a bit of labor, we would be promised land, resources, and safety. At that time, the king's name was Donquixote. This was over 900 years ago, you see…the darkest period in Tontatta History. We call it 'The Slavery Era'. Detailed records of the royal family's cruelty, and they were monsters! As we toiled underground, the big people above lived in luxury with the fortunes we built!"

As the Tontatta King spoke, the rest of the dwarves had already broken down into tears at reliving such horrible memories.

"We may not know what happened in the Void Century," Gancho started, "but 800 years ago, a new king came to rule in Dressrosa…the great King Riku!"

"HAIL KING RIKU!" the Tontattas cheered.

"When King Riku heard of the centuries of our torture and enslavement," Gancho continued, "he shed many tears and apologized to us. And then, the new king decided to enact reparations!"

"King Riku…!" Leo sobbed.

"He told us that we could take anything from Dressrosa," Gancho said, "and that we didn't need to be slaves, any longer. Such deeds would called 'the work of fairies'. Thus, he convince the people to overlook their losses and created the Legend of the Fairies of Dressrosa! Under the rule of the kindhearted Riku Family, aid was always extended to the country's neighbors. It was never a prosper land, but it was always very happy and cheerful. Our ancestors praised the Riku Family's gentle hearts and worked hard to enrich the land and fill it with beautiful flowers of every color!"

"How lovely," Robin smiled, remembering her love of flowers.

"This is the 800-year bond that connects the Tontattas with the Riku Family," Gancho said, "but now, after 900 years… _they_ have returned…with Doflamingo, the latest of the Donquixote line! And now, he is attempting to recreate the awful cycle of suffering from the past! First, he has seized my daughter, my precious Mansherry, and now he holds 500 of our people hostage! WE MUST NOT LET THE PAST BE REPEATED!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the Tontattas shouted.

"NO! NO WAY!" Leo shouted. "WE WILL FIGHT!"

"FOR KING RIKU!" cried Cotton. "FOR OUR PEOPLE!"

"That's right," said the Thunder Soldier. "To Dressrosa and the Tontatta Dwarves, Donquixote's return would only mean nothing but pain and suffering!"

"I knew it all along!" Usopp exclaimed, causing the Tontattas to cheer.

"So insightful!"

"You're so great, Usoland!"

Meanwhile, Franky was bawling his eyes out like he always did whenever he heard something so moving.

"What a great, that King Riku!" he sobbed. "So kind and gentle, even to these little bugs!"

"WE'RE NOT BUGS!" shouted the Tontattas.

"I meant that as a complement," Franky said.

"Oh! Then it's okay!" the Tontattas said while Robin sweat-dropped.

' _So gullible…'_ the archaeologist thought before she cleared her throat.

"Captain Thunder Soldier," Robin called. "There's one thing I don't understand. It seems that King Riku's granddaughter, Rebecca, is being booed and jeered by the crowd. I know it seems like she's ignoring them, judging by how confident, but I know that even she must hate it. Do the people of Dressrosa hate the Riku Family?"

"Yes, unfortunately, they do," replied the Thunder Soldier.

"I knew that, too!" Usopp exclaimed, causing the Tontattas to cheer, once again.

"You see, a decade ago, there was…an incident," explained the Thunder Soldier. "It caused the people to lose all faith in the king in just one night. However, the people do not know the truth of what truly happened! The king was trying to protect the country to the very end. Doflamingo attempted to wipe out the Riku bloodline, completely, but I took Rebecca away from his grasp…but after a long, long period of hiding, he finally caught her, and now, he puts her in the coliseum to make a mockery of her! I have always been willing to give my life at any moment to protect the reputation of the King Riku and Rebecca's life! _Everything_ I cherish is riding on this battle!"

"…Just who are you?" Usopp asked.

"…I couldn't save her mother, Scarlett's, life," answered the Thunder Soldier. "Never for a second will I forget what happened that day! Sadly…Rebecca doesn't remember who I was before I became a toy. The truth is…I am Rebecca's father!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Okay, guys, I'm gonna be straight here...I really wanna focus more on this before I update anything else, okay? So for the time being, Dressrosa is priority number one here. I might update others every once in a while, but this? This has got a lot of chapters and I'm doing my best to get as much done as I can.

I appreciate all your support. Thank you all so much.

Review, please!


	28. The Hero's Ambush

**Ch. 28- The Hero's Ambush**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

The audience booed and jeered as Rebecca continued to dodge Logan's attacks.

"Quit dodging him!"

"Fight back, you cowardly bitch!"

"Stop running away and face your fate!"

 **CRUNCH!** Logan punched another gladiator while trying to get to Rebecca, who suddenly jumped up and kicked the back of the gargantuan man's hand, causing him to stumble forward, nearly falling out of the ring, but he soon regained his balance and ran after Rebecca again.

" **Rebecca continues to evade danger!"** Gyatts announced. **"However, Rolling Logan continues his pursuit, and any man who steps in between them is mercilessly crushed!"**

"Stop running away, Rebecca!"

"Yeah! Fight like a man! Err…or woman…whatever, you know what I mean!"

"Get that sword of yours dirty for once! Or better yet, let your own be shed!"

Rebecca glared up at the crowd before she dodged another grab from Logan and **THWAK!** She kicked him in the jaw.

"UGH!" Logan grunted, blood dripping from his teeth, but just as he was about to go for he again, the woman gladiator disappeared from his sight, once more.

XXX

" **Damn you, Rebecca! Stop sneaking hits and face your fate, you spawn of evil!"**

Usopp stared at the fight on screen in disbelief.

"So…that girl in armor," he started as he glanced at Thunder Soldier, "you're saying that _you're_ her old man?! But if that's true, a-and she's the granddaughter of King Riku, then that means that when you were human…you must've been-"

"It all began on that fateful night," said Thunder Soldier.

"Hey!" Usopp barked. "Just answer the damn question! We're you King Riku's-"

"Actually, it might have begun long before that moment," Thunder Soldier continued.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"…A mysterious woman named Monet had begun working at the palace," Thunder Solider answered.

"Monet?!" the three Straw Hats questioned.

"That harpy lady from Punk Hazard?!" Usopp asked.

"Harpy?" Thunder Soldier repeated. "I don't remember anything about her being a harpy."

"When we encountered her on Punk Hazard," Robin started, "she had the body parts of a bird, like a real harpy."

"I see," said Thunder Soldier. "At any rate, this country has changed greatly over the past 10 years. The sights…and the people. It was a peaceful, prosperous country. Everyone was happy and cheerful, and tourists come from almost everywhere in the world to see the beautiful flowers. Even those who are poor still find happiness…because for 800 years under the Riku Dynasty, this country was never once at war."

"Remarkable," Robin commented.

"Indeed," Thunder Soldier agreed. "For a nation, it was virtually a miracle. Dressrosa was an exceedingly peaceful kingdom…but then… _he_ came: a practical living nightmare descended upon the royal palace."

 _Flashback; 10 years ago_

At the royal palace in Dressrosa, King Riku Dold III, whose hair was showing sign of graying with age, was sleeping soundly in his bedchamber…when all of a sudden, he heard the sound of his window opening. He gasped as he awoke with a start.

"Who goes there?!" the king questioned as he sat up to see two mysterious figures, sitting on the windowsill.

"Shh~! Don't shout now…don't call for help, either."

It is revealed to be a younger Doflamingo with Rita, who growled at King Riku, flashing her large canines.

"I am Donquixote Doflamingo," he began, "and I have just returned to take me rightful place as ruler of this kingdom!"

"What?!" King Riku questioned. "I…I had been concerned with the recent reports of a pirate who went by the name of Donquixote…"

"And your fears are well founded," Doflamingo concurred while Rita licked her chops. "I am indeed from the Donquixote Family Line."

"They say you attacked the Heavenly Offering Ships ferrying tributes paid to the Celestial Dragons," King Riku began, "and threatened into giving you a position among the Seven Warlords."

"Hehehehehe…" Doflamingo snickered. "They just don't know what to do with me. After all, how does one handle a man who doesn't fear the Celestial Dragons?! Well, if you already know my position and my ability, then that saves us some time here. I'll make a deal with you, King Riku…I'll sell you this kingdom for 10 billion Berries!"

"What?!" King Riku questioned in shock. "But…the Kingdom of Dressrosa does not have such a fortune!"

"Y'know," Doflamingo began, "normally, I wouldn't even give you this chance. I'd just outright seize this place. You've got until sunrise. No help from outside the country. I'm testing your ability as king of this country. Do not tell the people about me…or else."

With that, he flew off with Rita running off after him.

Almost instantly, King Riku got dressed and then awoke his royal guards and soldiers, explaining the situation to them.

"Why do we not fight him, Your Majesty?!" asked one of his men.

"We mustn't!" King Riku ordered. "To call it a fight might sound courageous, but to kill one another is not the act of civilized men! The absence of war throughout 8 centuries of Dressrosa's history proves that we are not savages! Thus, I ask that you do not resort to primal instinct, my men! Retain your humanity! We must not kill!" He then held out his hand to his army. "There's not much time until sunrise! Spread out to every corner of Dressrosa and gather me 10 billion Berries! If we do not succeed, we would sink to the level of a pirate nation! No doubt, the people of this kingdom would lose faith in me for a time, but that will only last for a matter of hours, and when all of this is over, we will show good faith and make reparations! It is our only option! Lies and wheedling will get us nowhere!"

"But Your Majesty!" argued Tank. "There is no one with such a fortune here in Dressrosa! Not even yourself!"

"Just collect as much as you can within the time limit!" King Riku ordered. "The country's life hangs in the balance! It is the only way for Dressrosa to survive this threat! NOW GO!"

Not wanting to further question their king's orders, the Riku Royal Army set out to all the known corners of Dressrosa, from the richest towns to even the slums. When the townsfolk questioned their reason for being their, Tank only gave them this answer: "Put all of the town's money in this very spot!"

At first, everyone was confused as to why Tank would demand such a thing from them, and even more confused when they found out that the royal army was given orders to do so by their beloved king. When they tried to ask why, Tank told them there was no time to explain, despite his own doubts. He simply told the townspeople to have faith in King Riku and bring the army whatever money and valuables they had, since sunrise would be upon them in nearly 7 hours.

Of course, this only caused further doubt…but then, all of a sudden, a video screen turned on, revealing King Riku's face.

"King Riku!" a boy exclaimed as he pointed at the screen, causing everyone to clamor happily.

" **Ahem!"** King Riku cleared his throat. **"Attention, people of Dressrosa. I realize that my sudden request is so unfair that you must doubt your own ears, but…I can only beg that you do not ask the reason…"**

He then dropped down on his hands and knees, bowing his head.

" **Please, I beg of you! I ask that you lend me your aid and give the wealth of this entire kingdom to me, right now!"**

The people gasped in shock at their king's display. Never before had they seen him do such a thing in all the time they've known him.

" **Your Majesty!"** cried a palace aid as he tried to get King Riku to stand up. **"Please, you mustn't grovel! It is unbecoming of you! You're the sovereign of a nation! Please, raise your head! Stop it! You're disgracing the entire line of the Riku name by putting on this spectacle! You'll be a laughingstock of the world! PLEASE STOP!"**

" **PLEASE!"** King Riku cried, sounding almost tearful as he threw his head up. **"I'M BEGGING YOU! THIS IS NOT A JOKE OR A GAME! I WILL CUT OFF MY LIMBS IF THAT IS ENOUGH TO CONVINCE YOU!"**

The townspeople all gasped in horror, and even the royal army was shocked. Tank chewed his lip, nervously as he remembered what King Riku told him just before he left. Should worst come to worst, he would deal with Doflamingo himself…and had several sticks of dynamite with him. Tank realized that if the money was not collected in time…King Riku was even willing to kill himself and take Doflamingo with him.

' _We must collect the money…!'_ thought Tank. _'We must.'_

Suddenly, a man in the crowd stepped forward.

"Everyone!" he called. "Don't just stand there! Do as His Majesty says! Give him all the money we have!"

"Yeah!" agreed an old man. "Our great King Riku would never commit such evil against us! He must have a good reason!"

"Go get all of your money, right now!" shouted a woman in the crowd.

Soon, everyone began to gather up whatever money they had, no matter how much or how little they had. Even little children were giving away their allowances to the army. Tank was awed by their acts of willingness to give up their wealth, for he knew that it was a sign of King Riku's good character. Grateful to the people, Tank openly wept in front of them, knowing that because of them, King Riku would not have to give up his life. It showed just how much trust the people had built for the Riku Dynasty for the past 800 years…and it gave Tank hope…

…or so it seemed.

After hours of collecting and sunrise only 5 hours away, the Riku Royal Army had finally gotten enough money…but just as they were bringing it back to the palace…

"Commander Tank!" said one of the soldiers, pointing to a screen. "It's the king! He's in Sevio!"

"What?! Why?!" Tank asked.

(A/N: Aaaaaaaaand here comes the part that I hate.)

XXX

In the Southern Town of Sevio, King Riku is seen riding atop the back of a noble stallion…but something just didn't seem right.

"Your Majesty!" called one of his soldiers. "What are you doing here?! We're handling it!"

"R…run…!" King Riku whispered

"King Riku!" A man exclaimed as he and a number of other bystanders spotted him. "We don't know what's going on, but we believe in you!"

"R…run…away…!" King Riku said…sounding very tearful.

Suddenly, **SLASH!** He cut the poor man down without warning, to everyone's shock.

"AAAAGH!" the man cried as he lied on the ground, holding his bleeding chest.

"David!" cried his wife as she ran to his side. "Are you all right?!"

"…W…why…?" the man, known as David, whispered as tears fell from his eyes. "Why, King Riku…?!"

Then, King Riku whipped out a bow and arrow…and the arrowhead was on fire!

"What the-?!" a young man questioned. "King Riku, what are you doing?!"

 **TWANG! BYEW~! KABOOM!** King Riku fired the arrow into a house, causing it to explode!

"MY HOUSE!" cried an old man. "KING RIKU, WHAT AR- GAH!"

 **SLASH!** King Riku cut him down as well…as tears fell from his eyes.

"I said…get away from me…!" he cried. "Please!"

XXX

Tank and his men stared in shock at what they had just seen, but the townspeople were more shocked than they are.

"W…what is he doing?!" asked a woman.

"Mommy…why is the king hurting those people?!" asked a little girl.

XXX

In Sevio, King Riku is seen…bawling his eyes out as he continued to attack the people!

"STOP IT!" he cried. "PLEASE, STOP THIS MADNESS!"

"King Riku, what are you doing?!" asked one of the soldiers. "Stop the horse! What mistake is this?!"

"Get away from me!" King Riku urged. "Please! Move back!"

 **SLASH!** He cut down even his own soldiers, much to everyone's disbelief.

"NO!" screamed a woman.

"Not the royal soldiers, too!" cried a middle-aged man. "What's going on?!"

"My…my body…it won't listen to me!" cried Riku. "I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

XXX

"W…what is happening?!" Tank questioned as he fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes as well. "Your Majesty…why?!"

However, from high above the royal palace…Doflamingo grinned as he raised his hands. "My, my…what a terrible king he is. Hehehehehe!"

(A/N: YOU'RE MAKING HIM DO THIS, YOU SICK, TWISTED F***ER!)

Rita seemed to snicker as she watched her master raise his other hand.

"The night's just beginning, Riku Army," said Doflamingo. "Time for you all to join the dance, too. Parasite String!"

Suddenly, as he flexed his fingers…the Riku Royal Army started to attack the townspeople, as well! Everywhere in Dressrosa, there was chaos. People panicked as they fled from Tank and the soldiers…and even the king they trusted so greatly. All they could do was run away helplessly as King Riku and his army pursued them against their own will and attacked every man, woman, and child within their range. As they did…they could only ask why their king would ask them of all their riches and then turn on them so suddenly…and tearfully beg him to stop. As King Riku tearfully the people he loved so much, he realized there was no excuse, now…this country was done for.

He realized…he had played right into Doflamingo's hands…and there was no recourse.

As Doflamingo continued to control the king and his army, several more shadowy figures appeared behind him and Rita.

"Hey, Doffy! Is it time yet?!" asked one of them.

"Settle down, boys," said Doflamingo. "You have to wait for the entire kingdom to quake in fear and hate King Riku and his army with all their hearts. Only _then_ can the hero make his grand entrance! Hehehehe…! Hahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Damn you, Doflamingo...!

Review, please!


	29. The Number of Tragedies

**Ch. 29- The Number of Tragedies**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

If there were three that could be used to describe the situation in the Kingdom of Dressrosa, it would be blood, death, and chaos. Having played into Doflamingo's trap, King Riku Dold III and his army could only cry helplessly as the Warlord used his Parasite Strings to control them into attacking the innocent citizens of the kingdom. The sounds of the people screaming filled the night air, followed by smoke from the flames that were burning the towns.

In the royal palace, a number of servants could only watch as their king and the Riku Army laid waste to the kingdom on the screen. They knew something seemed odd when King Riku left the palace, having been called out by somebody…but never in a long time had they seen THIS coming. It was then that they knew that they couldn't handle this situation anymore.

"I've called the Marines!" exclaimed one of them. "Captain Vergo is already mobilizing in response."

(A/N: Crap…)

Nearby, a familiar teenage girl with short black hair watched as King Riku continued to attack and kill the citizens on the screen.

"…Father…!" Viola whispered before she ran off. However, when she came outside, she was met with an unusual, even for Dressrosa: it was snowing _indoors_. Before she could question the situation, she gasped upon seeing a woman with lime green hair and glasses with swirled lenses, standing near the palace gates.

"Monet?!" the princess asked. "W-what are you doing here?! You're a servant! You're not supposed to man the palace gates!"

A pause…but then Monet chuckled.

"Oh, Princess Viola," she said. "Surely, with your all-seeing eye, you ought to have a much clearer picture of what's going on here."

"What?" Viola asked. "What are you talking about?!"

Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching.

"At the moment," Monet began, "I'm welcoming the _new_ royal family of Dressrosa."

Viola gasped in horror as she stepped back.

XXX

 **BOOM!** A tower in the palace suddenly burst into flames!

"Help!" cried a servant. "The eastern tower is aflame! There are pirates inside palace, and they've kidnapped Princess Viola!"

Inside, it is revealed to be the Donquixote Pirates, all of them, save for one girl who was eating grapes off her fingers, looking younger than they are presently. There was also a grown man who was wearing baby clothes and sucking a pacifier there, too.

"Halt!" shouted a Riku Army soldier. "Monet, you traitor! Return Princess Viola, immediately!"

"On the contrary," Monet said, "I was never on your side. We're taking this palace in the name of the rightful king: Donquixote Doflamingo."

"Looks like we're going to be busy!" exclaimed Jora.

"Let's just clean up this mess," said Lao G, cracking his knuckles.

Meanwhile, King Riku was still unwillingly attacking and slaughtering his beloved people. Despite his tears, they couldn't seem to see that he was in great despair, trying to tell them that he wasn't doing this on purpose. In his mind, he begged Doflamingo to let him go and asked why he would do this. It hurt him so much to do harm to the citizens of his nation. So much so…that he actually wished that someone would kill him.

As the citizens ran around in a panic, they mourned the loss of their homes and valuables…and even loved ones. One man sobs as he holds the dead corpse of his son, asking why the king he believed in so much would do this. Before long, everyone began to feel the same kind of resentment towards the man they once looked up to. They gave up whatever wealth they had, no questions…and this was how he repaid them.

"KING RIKU!" they shouted to the heavens. "YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN HUMAN SCUM!"

As the destruction continued, the Riku Army prepared to attack a man who was trying to protect his injured.

"HEY!" cried another man. "RUN! GET OUTTA THE WAY!"

But just when it looked like this man would be another casualty, **BAM!** Three legs stretched out and kicked the army away with no effort, whatsoever. Confused, the citizens looked up to see…Doflamingo, along with Rita, Diamante, Trebol, and a very tall man wearing armor and a golden that looked like the mark of spades.

"Who…who are you?!" asked a man, holding his two infant girls…his wife having been killed by the Riku Army.

"Fear not, good people of Dressrosa!" Doflamingo declared as he stepped forward. "I am Donquixote Doflamingo…and I am here to rescue you all from the terrible King Riku!"

(A/N: LIAR!)

On that, the Donquixote Pirates began to attack, taking out King Riku and his army with little to no effort at all. Despite their confusion, the townspeople suddenly began cheering for them…and thus, the hatred of their former king had begun.

 _Flashback end_

"And in just a single night," said Thunder Soldier, "the entire country fell into Doflamingo's clutches…the people having grown to hate their old king."

Usopp, Robin, and Franky stood in stunned silence at this revelation.

"…That was…awful…!" Usopp whispered. "That was like…a living nightmare!"

"…Such a devious man…!" Robin gasped.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Franky bawled. "I CAN NEBER FORGIBE DOFLAMINGO FOR WHAD HE'S DUN!"

Translation: "I CAN NEVER FORGIVE DOFLAMINGO FOR WHAT HE'S DONE!"

Even the Tontatta Army was in tears at having to remember the incident that took place 10 years ago.

"At the time," said Gancho, "we actually believed that King Riku went mad and reached out to Doflamingo…but you can see where that got us. We were fools to trust him!"

"Damn, that's so frustrating!" Usopp cursed. "To think, the old kind of the country was framed and died a hated man!"

"That's not true," said Thunder Soldier. "King Riku is very much alive!"

"Huh?" the Straw Hats muttered.

"Doflamingo was quite drawn to the powers of Princess Viola," Thunder Solider explained, "so he made a deal with her: if King Riku was spared, she would join him. To this day, she is still working for him, only now, she goes by the name Violet, and is one of the family executives."

"What?!" Usopp questioned. "So you're saying the king's still alive because of her?!"

"That's right," Thunder Soldier answered. "He is still out there, alive, somewhere, but I cannot imagine he's suffered these ten years to say nothing of Princess Viola! Fear…rage…tears…what toll has this decade taken?!"

Leo sniffled at this, as did his fellow Tontattas.

"There is also the lasting pain of the Riku Army," Thunder Soldier continued, "who, like King Riku, were forced to harm their fellow countrymen against their will."

"You mean that King Riku's army wasn't wiped out, either?" Robin asked.

"Not all of them," answered Thunder Soldier. "Some had been slain in the chaos…but others were forced to swear loyalty to Doflamingo on the spot."

"Those traitors!" shouted Franky. "How could they do this?!"

"On the contrary," said Thunder Soldier, "it was just as hard a choice for them to make as it was for Viola…I can't imagine how much they must hate themselves for following such scum like Doflamingo."

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Franky sobbed, again. "IN THAD CASE, I'B CRYIN' ALL OBER AGAIN! AWW, DA HUMANIDDY~!"

Translation: "IN THAT CASE, I'M CRYING ALL OVER AGAIN! AWW, THE HUMANITY~!"

"Some were killed, some took the knee," said Thunder Soldier, "but together, those numbers are too low to be the full arm of the country."

"What do you mean?" Franky asked, lying on the ground and blubbering.

"What I mean is," Thunder Soldier replied, "I have lost memories of my own. You do recall what I showed you in town, don't you Fraland? When we are turned into toys, we retain all memories of when were human, such as Milo and Carla, but those around us, such as our families and friends, lose all memory of us. To not even realize that you have forgotten someone precious to you…THAT is the greatest tragedy of Dressrosa! It even applies to us toys."

"Which means that even some of the toys walking around have forgotten about even you, their former comrade?" Robin asked.

"That's right," Thunder Soldier confirmed. "I truly believe that everyone turned into a toy is possessed by a deep-seated hatred for the Donquixote Family. He attempts to bury that rebellious will in the shadows…but that simply means that there is rage and rebellion brewing within the darkness of this land! And it is the number of tragedies that hold the key to our operation!"

"All right!" Franky exclaimed as he stood up. "I'm starting to get it, now! So that's your means of victory! The folks here might not be enough to take on a Warlord of the Sea and his goons, but if all the toys in the kingdom are potential rebels fighters, then that's a big help!"

"HOLD IT!" Usopp shouted as he pulled the shipwright aside. "Are you insane, man?! Are you really planning on fighting Doflamingo?! I thought the plan was to destroy this factory that Law was talking about, and we're ditching this joint the moment that's done! Isn't that right, Robin?"

"…I can't forgive Doflamingo for what he's done," Robin hissed.

"YOU TOO?!" Usopp questioned.

"Today is a great day of welcoming!" shouted Leo to his fellow Tontattas. "This morning was a challenge from the enemy! It is no coincidence that Usoland and his comrades came to us, today! The heavens are commanding us to fight!"

"YEAH!" the Tontattas cheered.

"This morning?" Usopp repeated. "What's he mean by that?"

"When Doflamingo momentarily left the throne," said Thunder Soldier.

"Oh, you mean that?" Usopp asked. "Well, funny story. See-"

"Can you imagine our joy when we first heard the news?" asked Thunder Soldier. "We thought that a miracle had occurred…but then, when we learned it was a mistake…we were plunged from the bliss of Heaven to the depths of Hell. Thus, trapped in our despair…we chose to make our final stand today. A rather natural and logical decision, wouldn't you concur?"

"ACK!" Usopp, Robin, and Franky cried in comical shock…especially Robin, which was very rare for her.

' _We're so sorry!'_ they thought.

XXX

Beneath Dressrosa, in the scrap heap…

"So you say that despite being retired," King Riku began, "you decided to sail out here, anyway?"

"Hiyahoho!" Don Chinjao laughed. "Indeed, I did. I must say, though…I have no one to succeed the Happosui Army in my place. I wish I had a grandson or two to take over…oh, well. Such is life."

"Life is hard, even for the wicked," King Riku concurred.

' _Is it me?'_ thought the former king. _'I feel as if there's a gap in my memory…the same way I felt 10 years ago.'_

Outside, some toys are seen, leaving the Toy House.

' _Where the hell am I going?!'_ thought Boo…who had turned into a wind-up jester toy. _'Grandpa! Help me!'_

' _What did they do to Lone Wolf Abdullah?!'_ thought Abdullah, turned into a teddy bear.

' _What did they do to Solitary Warrior Jeet?!'_ thought Jeet, having been turned into a toy robot.

XXX

At coliseum, Luffy, Aika, Blizzard, and Kumi are looking out the window.

" _Luffy, look!"_ Blizzard said. _"Down there!"_

Luffy looked down to see Zoro and Kin'emon, who soon noticed him, as well.

"Hey~!" Luffy called. "Zoro~! Kin'emon!"

"Luffy!" Zoro barked. "Don't shout, stupid! We're right here!"

"Sorry," Luffy said. "Good thing we found you!"

"That Chicken-Head Man told us where to go, though!" Aika added.

"Speaking of whom, where is that guy, anyway?" Zoro asked.

"Uh…I dunno," Luffy answered. "He just started foaming at the mouth and he fainted. I guess I used my Conqueror's Haki on him without even knowing."

Close by…Bellamy is silently approaching the group, a smirk on his face.

"…Found you, Straw Hat," he whispered…as he pulled out a dagger from his belt.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

It took some willpower, but I finally pushed myself to get this chapter done. Didn't take too long, though.

Also, 4 days left until the Heart of Gold TV Special airs, and then next Saturday, FILM GOLD!

Review, please!


	30. Warlord Doflamingo vs Warlord Law

**Ch. 30- Warlord Doflamingo vs. Warlord Law**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

Bellamy grinned as he quietly crept up towards Luffy, his dagger poised to plunge deep into the disguised Straw Hat Captain's heart.

' _If I kill him,'_ he thought, _'then that'll make me an officer in the family. I'm sorry about this, Straw Hat…but…I want this!'_

"KYAAA! There you are, Bellamy!"

Bellamy turned to see a young boy, about 16 years old, with short, shaggy, blonde hair. He had a somewhat effeminate appearance with white hoop earrings, a cap with horns sticking out of the sides and a blue mark that looked like a Fighting Fish, a green sweater with large spots, designed like giraffe spots, a pair of shorts that go all the way up to his hips, and a pair of purple stilettos.

"Did you kill Straw Hat yet, Bellamy?" he asked.

"Dellinger…?!" Bellamy whispered. "What are you doing here?! Beat it!"

"Oh…so you didn't kill him yet," said Dellinger. "Well, it figures you'd screw up the hit. Plus, you're a waste of space, so I came here to take you out. At least that's what the Young Master s- oops! That was a secret! KYAAA! So sorry!"

"W…what…?!" Bellamy questioned.

XXX

Meanwhile, on the bridge connecting Dressrosa and Greenbit…or at least what was left of it, Law and Doflamingo were continuing their clash.

"MES!" Law shouted as he tried to stab Doflamingo's chest with his hand in an attempt to pull out his heart, but Doflamingo dodged him and tried to kick him in the face. Unable to dodge due to his injuries from earlier, Law took the full force of the kick and was sent flying. However, Doflamingo was not done, for he pointed his finger at Law like a gun.

"BULLET STRINGS!"

 **PYEW!** He shot Law in the shoulder with a bullet made of strings, causing Law to cry out in pain before he fell backwards, clutching his wound.

 **KTHUNK! CRAAASH!** The debris around them fell down as Doflamingo approached him, a slight cut on his cheek.

"So what are you gonna do now, Law?" he asked. "Dressrosa's right behind you, you know.

Suddenly, a familiar voice is heard.

" **Doffy? You okay?"**

"Oh, Diamante," said Doflamingo, holding up a Mini Transponder Snail. "Sorry. I forgot that we were in the middle of a chat."

" **Bad news. Violet's betrayed us."**

"Is that right? Hmph…I thought something was up when 'Black Leg' Sanji showed up here."

" **Thanks to her, we're not sure what Straw Hat's planning."**

"Don't worry about it. Put Lao G's group on the SMILE Factory entrance."

" **What?! But they're supposed to be in the final with me and Rita! The whole crowd is expecting them!"**

"Your presence will be enough."

" **Ah, stop it, will ya? You're embarrassing m-"**

"Well, you _are_ a genius, right?"

" **YOU CAN COUNT ON ME, DOFFY!"**

 **KOCHEP!** Diamante hung up while Doflamingo put the Mini Transponder Snail back in his coat.

"So, Law," he said, "you were just acting like a decoy, eh? While you had me distracted, the Straw Hats were supposed to destroy the SMILE Factory, right? And even if you died…Kaido would be gunning for me over the whole mess. Well? Am I right?"

Law only panted as he staggered to his feet.

"The thing is," Doflamingo continued, "you didn't buy as much time as you had thought…and they're still struggling over there, and while you boast that you're only _using_ them…your plan requires absolute trust in their ability. So tell me…why put so much trust in someone like Straw Hat?!"

A pause…but then Law smirked.

"Because," he started, "I know that 'D' will cause another storm…!"

Hearing that caused Doflamingo to gasp silently…almost as if he were in fear.

XXX

Concurrently, at the coliseum…

"So what are you doing here, Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"Well, first off," Zoro began, "if you knew that this tournament was happening, you should've told me, too!"

" _Seriously?"_ Blizzard asked. _"You moron…"_

"Oh, sorry," Luffy apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"Seriously, we're running around like chickens with our heads cut off," Zoro grumbled, "and you're in here, having fun-"

"I hate to interrupt," Kin'emon said, "but that was not the message we were sent to deliver!"

As they were talking, Blizzard rolled his eyes at Zoro's thick-headedness…but then he seemed to spot someone hiding behind the corner of a building: a Marine gunman.

' _What the…?!'_ the wolf-dog thought. _'The Marines?!'_

Before Blizzard could warn Luffy, the Marine soldier disappeared, heading behind the back of the coliseum, where Bastille was waiting.

"Vice-Admiral Bastille, sir!" he saluted. "It's just as we surmised! Pirate Hunter Zoro is here, so the man inside must be Straw Hat Luffy and his dog, White Wolf Blizzard!"

"That figures," Bastille said. "No wonder 'Lucy' and 'Butch' were so strong. I had a feeling they'd be here! For now, let him be. If we start a scene, trying to arrest him, it'll end up tipping off the assortment of villains and criminals in the coliseum."

"The combatants who have already fallen," said a Marine lieutenant wearing a pilot's helmet, looking through sheets of paper, "is Don Chinjao in Block C and…hmm…?"

' _Hold on…I don't recognize these names,'_ he thought.

' _That's odd,'_ thought Bastille. _'Who are we trying to arrest, anyway?'_

Back at the coliseum, Kin'emon held up a Mini Transponder Snail and is trying to turn it on.

"Is this how you do it?" the confused samurai asked before he heard the ring.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked.

"Sanji- _dono_ said to call him if we met up with Luffy- _dono_ ," Kin'emon replied.

"…Oh, yeah," Zoro said, remembering why they came in the first place. "Listen, Luffy. The Marines are here and they've surrounded the coliseum."

"What?!" Aika questioned in fright.

" _It's true,"_ Blizzard said. _"I just saw one, snooping around here, but then he ran!"_

Aika whimpered as she sat down in a fetal position, to Luffy and Kumi's concern.

" _Aika, it's all right!"_ Kumi cried. _"Calm down!"_

"I don't think the Marines are here for you!" Luffy assured.

"They still scare me…!" Aika whispered, holding her head.

'… _Damn those Marine bastards,'_ thought Blizzard. _'Including Akainu…messing Aika up like this!'_

XXX

In the waters around Dressrosa…

 **BELLIP-BELLIP-BELLIP! BELLIP-BELLIP-BELLIP!**

"It's Kin'emon," Sanji said. "Chopper, you call Usopp."

"Right!" Chopper answered.

 **KOCHEP!**

" **Sanji, that you? It's Luffy! Aika, Kumi and Blizzard are with me, too!"**

"Luffy!" Nami exclaimed happily.

" **Hi, Big Sis!"** Aika's voice was heard calling.

"Hi, Aika!" Nami called back.

 **KOCHEP!** Someone picked up on the Mini Transponder Snail.

" **Usopp here!"**

"Usopp!" Chopper cheered. "You're okay!"

"That should be everyone," Sanji said. "Well, except Law. All teams, status report!"

XXX

At the coliseum…

" **OW! This is Franky!"**

" **And Robin, reporting in."**

"Hi, Aunt Robin!" Aika called.

" **Hi, Aika!"**

"Where are you guys right now?" Luffy asked.

" **We're with Riku Royal Army,"** Franky answered, **"the rebels who are planning to fight Doflamingo."**

" **What?! An army?!"** Sanji asked.

" **Of dwarves,"** Robin added.

" **Dwarves?!"** Sanji questioned.

" **Hey!"** Usopp shouted. **"Tontattas! This is a hero's meeting! No eavesdropping!"**

" **Yes sir, Usoland!"**

"… _Usoland?"_ Blizzard repeated.

" **Hey, Luffy, remember that toy soldier we met outside the coliseum?"** Franky asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Luffy answered. "Tell me about the dwarves, though!"

"Me, too!" Aika said, forgetting her fear of the Marines. "I wanna hear about them, too!"

" **It turns out he's the captain of this army!"** Franky answered. **"And they wanna stop Doflamingo, TODAY!"**

"What?!" Luffy asked. "That's the same toy soldier that Rebecca's trying to save! You gotta stop them, Franky!"

" **What are you, nuts?!"** Franky questioned. **"Hell no!"**

"Why not?!" Luffy asked.

" **Look, you talked to Rebecca, didn't you?"** Franky asked.

"Well, yeah!" Luffy answered. "She's really nice!"

"… **Who the hell is Rebecca, Luffy?"** Nami asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

" _Oh, no, not again,"_ Blizzard muttered. _"It's Hancock all over again."_

" _Who's Hancock?"_ Kumi asked.

" _I'll tell you later,"_ Blizzard answered.

"Okay, Nami, first off, don't jump to conclusions," Luffy answered. "Second, she helped me out when I was being chased by a crazy old guy and some guy named Cabbage, PLUS she fed me and Aika with ALL of her money! Therefore, we are friends."

"… **Fine,"** Nami replied. **"Sorry about that."**

"It's okay, I know how you get," Luffy answered. "Anyways, she's a really awesome fighter! But when she fought in the coliseum, the crowd started booing at her, all because of something her gramps did!"

" **I agree, 100%, Luffy!"** Franky shouted. **"I think I know what Law's trying to do, now. We blow up the factory and leave Doflamingo intact so we can use him! But then, what happens to the people who are trying to take this guy down?! Should we really let Doflamingo go?!"**

Luffy paused for a moment, deep in thought.

"…I guess…they'd be creamed," he said.

" **EXACTLY!"** yelled Franky…who was now in tears, as shown on the Transponder Snail's face. **"I don't give a damn what you say, Luffy! I'm doing this! There's a deep, deep darkness that Doflamingo is hiding beneath this city! This brave and tiny army stand bold and tall against a great, shadowy enemy…AND I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF IF I ABANDONED THEM TO DEFEAT!"**

A pause…but then Sanji spoke up.

" **Let's go back,"** he said.

" **As crazy as this is…I agree!"** Nami added.

" **A-a-are you sure you don't wanna think this through a little more?!"** a stammering Chopper asked. **"Not that I'm scared!"**

" **I am…!"** Brook whimpered.

"Franky," Luffy said, "as your captain…I order you to do your worst! Zoro, Blizzard, Kin, and I will be there soon!"

" **OWW! YOU GOT IT!"** Franky shouted. **"Thanks a lot, Luffy!"**

'… _I got a bad feeling about this,'_ thought Blizzard as he looked out to the sky.

XXX

Off the coast of Dressrosa, Fujitora's battleship had somehow landed in the rocks and was embedded there.

"Admiral Issho!" shouted a soldier. "There's a big battle unfolding in town!"

"…Then let's go," Fujitora spoke.

XXX

 **BOOM! KRASH!** A building suddenly collapsed in town.

"What the…?" Zoro muttered.

" **H-hey…what was that?!"** Usopp asked. **"I heard a loud boom! What was that?!"**

"…There's something coming this way," Aika said, clutching Luffy's pants leg.

"I sense it, too," Luffy said, putting his hand on his sister's hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"…Brace yourself," Zoro said. "Here it comes!"

 **KABOOM!** Something collided with the ground, creating a huge explosion that nearly sent Zoro and Kin'emon flying, as well as caught the attention of the townsfolk and the Marines hiding nearby.

"W…what is this…?!" Luffy asked while Aika gasped in shock.

"Oh, no…!" she whispered.

" _Oh, my god!"_ Blizzard cried.

"Hey!" Zoro shouted while Kin'emon's jaw fell open…for there, lying in a crater, bloody and lacerated…was Law, with Doflamingo standing over him.

"Traffy!" Luffy cried.

" _And Doflamingo, too?!"_ Blizzard asked.

"Traffy, are you okay?!" Aika called.

"Unh…ugh…!" Law grunted in pain.

 **KLIK!** Doflamingo held up an obsidian black pistol with golden embroidery.

"Traffy, what are you doing?!" Luffy questioned. "Why are you fighting with Mingo?!"

"Law, you damn brat," said Doflamingo. "Too big for your fucking boots!"

 **BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM!** He soon fired four consecutive shots into Law's body, causing him to cry out in even more pain, much to the shock of everyone watching.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Aika shrieked in fright.

' _C…Cora…!'_ Law thought as he blacked out.

Doflamingo snickered as he licked the blood dripping from the cut on his cheek.

"TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFYYYYYYYYYY!" Luffy screamed out in horror.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Yay! A quick update!

Review, please!


	31. The Three Cards

**Ch. 31- The Three Cards**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

" **Hey, what just happened?!"** Usopp asked. **"I just heard a gunshot! What happened to Law?!"**

"Traffy!" Aika cried. "TRAFFY! WAKE UP!"

"W-what the hell just happened?!" questioned a man in the crowed, staring at Law's bloody, battered, and bullet-riddled body. "The king just shot someone!"

"Not to worry, everyone!" Doflamingo said to the citizens. "This here is Trafalgar Law, one of the Seven Warlords, like I am. He was the one behind this morning's mistake of my abdication! He was trying to dethrone me, you see…but don't worry! As you can see, I vanquished him."

"Oh! I understand!" said a woman. "Thank goodness!"

"So he was the guy who almost sent Dressrosa into chaos!" said another man. "Thank goodness it's all right, now!"

"NO!" Aika shouted, pointing accusingly at Doflamingo through the bars. "HE'S A BIG FAT PINK LIAR!"

" _Aika, what are you doing?!"_ Kumi questioned.

" _Put your arm back!"_ Blizzard cried.

"…I think you better watch your tongue, little girl," Doflamingo said, flexing his fingers. "Or you might just get it CUT OFF!"

 **WOOSH!** He swung his strings at Aika, who gasped.

"AIKA, GET DOWN!" Luffy shouted as he pulled Aika down to the floor. **SLASH!** The wall of coliseum was slashed, but not deep enough to cut it completely in half. Thankfully, Zoro, Kin'emon, Blizzard, and Kumi also dodged in time.

" _Aika, are you okay?!"_ Kumi asked.

"Y-yeah," Aika said, checking her arm to see that it was still attached to her. "I'm okay…I think."

" _Dammit, Aika, how can you be so reckless?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"He could've sliced your arm off! You're almost as bad as your brother!"_

"I-I'm sorry…!" Aika squeaked.

"MINGO, YOU BASTARD!" Luffy shouted. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, SHOOTING TRAFFY LIKE THAT?! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Look here, Straw Hat," Doflamingo said. "I don't need you scolding me…Law used to be my subordinate, and _I_ clean up _my_ own messes!"

Suddenly, Zoro and Kin'emon charged at Doflamingo, preparing to draw their swords.

"Kin'emon! Get Law outta here!" Zoro shouted.

"Understood!" Kin'emon answered.

"Vice-Admiral Bastille!" said one of the Marines watching. Pirate Hunter's on the move! What should we do?!"

"Hmm…all right," Bastille answered as he prepared to get up.

"That won't be necessary, Bastille," said a voice, causing the Marines to gasp.

" **Hey!"** Chopper shouted on the Mini Transponder Snail. **"What's going on over there?!"**

"Law- _dono_ was felled before our eyes by the wretched Doflamingo!" exclaimed Kin'emon.

" **What?!"** Nami questioned. **"Oh, my god!"**

XXX

On the _Sunny_ …Jupiter's good eye went wide in horror.

XXX

"Doflamingo!" Zoro shouted as he drew _Shuusui_. "Prepare yourself!"

"Pirate Hunter Zoro and Foxfire Kin'emon," Doflamingo said as he noticed them. "I think I saw a boy that looked like…Momonosuke on Straw Hat's ship."

"Don't listen to him!" Zoro shouted. "You know we'd never hand the kid over!"

"I do not doubt you for a second!" Kin'emon answered.

Just as Zoro was about to cut the Warlord down **KLANG!** Fujitora appeared out of nowhere and blocked _Shuusui's_ blade!

"What the-?!" Zoro questioned.

"It's the blind guy!" Aika exclaimed.

As Fujitora pushed against Zoro, the latter suddenly found himself getting forced down by an unbelievable amount of pressure, so much so that his sunglasses shattered, and then, **BOOM!** He fell through a deep crater!

"ZORO!" Luffy cried.

"Zoro- _dono_?!" Kin'emon questioned, holding Law's unconscious body.

" **Kin'emon, what happened to Zoro?!"** Usopp asked.

"I-I'm not sure!" Kin'emon answered…unaware of Doflamingo looming over him. "It seemed her was hit by-"

 **SLICE!** Doflamingo gave the samurai a slashing kick to his face, knocking him down!

"Kin! Zoro!" Luffy cried.

" _Luffy, we gotta help them!"_ Blizzard shouted.

"Right!" Luffy said as he grabbed the bars. "I'll just…break these barsss….annnnd…"

 **FLOP!** He suddenly fell down to the ground.

"Big Brother!" Aika cried.

" _Sea Stone bars!"_ Blizzard said. _"Crap!"_

Down in the crater, Zoro grunted as he tried to draw his sword.

"CALIBER PHOENIX!" he shouted as he sent a slash at Fujitora from underground, forcing the Admiral to jump back, and soon after, Zoro jumped out of the crater.

"Admiral Fujitora!" shouted a Marine.

"Flying slashes, eh?" Fujitora asked. "Almost didn't see that coming."

"You can't see, at all!" Aika shouted.

" **Mister Kin'emon, what's going on over there?!"** Brook asked. **"Is everything all right?! Did he get you, too?!"**

"So, this blind old gambler," Zoro began, "is actually a Marine Admiral?!"

"An Admiral!?" Luffy repeated in shock.

"But…but how…?" Aika whispered. "He…he seemed so nice!"

" _I don't believe it!"_ Kumi added.

"After the powerful kindness you youngsters did for me," Fujitora began, "it pains me to repay you with the back of my hand, but it seems fate works in mysterious ways!"

"What a turn of events!" Kin'emon cried. "This blind man working with Doflamingo seems to be…a Marine Admiral!"

XXX

On the _Sunny_ , Sanji's group gasped in surprise.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" they cried.

XXX

"AN ADMIRAL?!" Usopp questioned. "IN DRESSROSA?!"

"Does Doflamingo have the Marines on his side?!" Robin asked. "In that case, we can't even begin to estimate the enemy forces!"

"Oh, man, we are SO screwed!" Usopp cried. "SCREWED, I'M TELLING! YOU!"

XXX

Back in Dressrosa…

"Law- _dono_!" Kin'emon cried. "Can you hear me?!"

"How in the hell are they flying?!" Zoro asked.

Up in the sky, Doflamingo, holding Law in his clutches, is floating using his powers while Fujitora sat on a rock, also using his powers.

"We'll talk at the palace, Fujitora!" said the Warlord. "Work with me, and you'll have their heads."

"I'll hear you out, Heavenly Demon," Fujitora replied, "but it's _after_ that, I'll make my decision."

With that, they flew off, taking Law with them.

"This is Kin'emon!" Kin'emon answered. "They have spirited Law- _dono_ away!"

" **WHAT?!"** Chopper questioned.

"Look out!" Aika cried, only to duck down as she heard gunshots, coming from the Marines who were closing in.

"Capture them!" shouted the lieutenant as they charged.

"Shit!" Zoro cursed. "We've been spotted! We've got no choice! Let's get outta here!"

With that, they ran off as the Marines open fire!

"Traffy!" Luffy cried as Doflamingo and Fujitora flew off.

" _Luffy, come on!"_ Blizzard said. _"We'll look for an exit!"_

"Right!" Luffy agreed as he jumped on the wolf-dog's back with Aika and Kumi.

"Big Brother! I can still hear Traffy's voice!" Aika spoke up.

"You can still hear his spirit," Luffy said. "That's good…oh, wait! Zoro! Pass me that snail!"

Zoro tossed the Mini Transponder Snail through the window, and Luffy easily caught it in his palm.

"Hey, Nami, you hear me?" Luffy asked.

" **Loud and clear!"** Nami answered.

"Good!" Luffy said. "Listen, you guys are on your way here, right? I need you to pick up Aika and Kumi for me! They'll be safer on the ship!"

"Wait, what?!" Aika asked.

" _Good thinking, Luffy!"_ Blizzard said. _"It's too risky to bring Aika and Kumi with us!"_

" **GYAAAAAAAAAAA~!"** Brook shrieked, out of the blue.

"Brook?!" Luffy questioned. "What's wrong?!"

XXX

With the _Sunny_ team…the group is looking up at gigantic pirate ship that looked like it was made entirely of sweets: cookies, lollipops, cakes, you name it. What's more…the figurehead seemed to be singing!

"Ship~py! Ship~py!"

However, what shocked the group the most, however…was the name on the sails: BIG MOM.

"I-I-I-IT'S BIG MOM'S SHIP, BEARING DOWN ON US!" cried Brook. "WHAT IS ONE OF THE FOUR EMPEROR'S SHIPS DOING HERE?!"

"Is…the figurehead singing?!" Sanji questioned.

" **Big Mom?!"** Luffy asked. **"Are you sure?!"**

"HOLY CRAP, WE ARE SO DEAD!" Chopper screamed.

" **What's going on?!"** Luffy asked. **"Is Big Mom on that ship?!"**

"I can't tell!" Sanji answered. "But I see those guys we saw on Fishman Island!"

Sure enough, there were Pekoms and Baron Tamago, standing on the prow.

"Mama! I can see Caesar-grr!" Pekoms growled.

" _Vraiment!_ " Tamago exclaimed. "He was in their clutches as we thought! We must sink the _le_ ship and pull Caesar from the wreckage!"

XXX

"BIG MOM?!" Usopp squawked. "DAMMIT, LUFFY, I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

" **It sounds like they're after Caesar!"** Nami cried.

XXX

"You!" Sanj shouted as he pointed at Caesar, who was gaping in horror. "It's almost like everyone wants a piece of you, you crap scientist! What is this, another rescue plot?!"

"…SAVE ME!" Caesar screeched. "I BEG YOU, DON'T LET THAT HAG, BIG MOM GET HER HANDS ON ME!"

"Why not?!" Nami asked.

"Well…you see," Caesar replied, "I sort of…bilked her out of research funds, and now she's after my head!"

"What are you…?!" Sanji whispered.

"Look, the details aren't important!" Caesar cried. "The point is, if they find out I was lying, I'm as a good as good as dead-OW!"

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD WE CARE?!" Sanji questioned, pinching Caesar's lip. "As much as I'd like to, we can't hand you over to them, anyway! Now sit down and shut up, already!"

Nami looked around, as if looking for something.

"Hey," she spoke. "Where did Jupiter go?"

Chopper gasped before he turned and saw Jupiter, his wings sprouting out of his back.

"Jupiter!" the reindeer cried. "What are you doing?!"

 **FWAP!** Jupiter flapped his wings and took flight…heading right for Dressrosa!

"Jupiter!" Chopper shouted after him. "Jupiter, stop! Where are you going?! Your wounds are gonna open up again! JUPITER, COME BACK!"

In the sky, Jupiter strained with every flap of his wings, the pain from his injuries still throbbing throughout his body…and yet he forced himself to keep going.

' _I won't let Law die!'_ he thought.

"Guys, we have to turn around!" Chopper cried. "Jupiter's still hurt!"

"Oh, good heavens!" Brook cried. "They're about to fire on us!"

 **BOOM! KABOOM!** The cannons were shot, narrowly missing the _Sunny_.

"It's no good!" Nami cried. "They're pushing us away from Dressrosa!"

"So what are we gonna do?!" Chopper questioned.

" **Hey!"** Franky shouted. **"Can you guys hear me?! Listen up! If you bring Big Mom here, the entire country will panic, and the army's plans will be ruined!"**

XXX

"Wait, I don't understand!" Luffy said. "Why is Caesar with you guys, anyway?!"

"The deal fell apart, Luffy!" Zoro answered. "It was all a part of Doflamingo's trap! Why do you think Law was beat down in the first place?!"

" **Law told us to take Caesar and bail to Zou!"** Sanji added.

XXX

"Sanji, listen!" said Nami. "I don't think we should turn back!"

"What?" Sanji asked. "Why?"

"It's not because I'm scared!" Nami answered. "Luffy, can you hear me?!"

" **Yeah!"** Luffy answered.

"Listen…there are three cards that we're fighting over with Doflamingo: Caesar, the SMILE Factory, and for some reason, Momonosuke! We haven't destroyed the factory, yet, so they've got that one, but we hold the other two, right here! Momonosuke and Caesar!"

XXX

"…I'm following you," Luffy said while Aika looked up, worriedly.

" **Law was fighting Doflamingo to act as a decoy,"** Nami continued, **"to take those cards away from the enemy! It might have also been a ploy to buy time for us to destroy the factory! Law went through all hat to protect those cards! If we go right ahead and surrender them to him, his sacrifice will have been for nothing!"**

"…I understand," Luffy answered.

" **Good,"** said Nami. **"Now then…can you do me another favor? We can't come and pick up Aika and Kumi…so we're leaving them with you, Luffy! You'll keep them safe, won't you?!"**

"Of course I will!" Luffy declared.

"B-Big Sis Nami!" Aika cried.

" **It's gonna be okay, Aika!"** Nami reassured. **"I promise…everything will be fine! You gotta trust your Big Sis, okay?"**

"…Okay…!" Aika whimpered.

" **And Luffy?"** Nami asked…trying her hardest to fight back tears. **"I…I love you."**

"…I love you, too, Nami," Luffy replied. "And don't worry! We'll get Traffy back, one way or another! …Be safe."

" **I will,"** Nami answered.

"…Goodbye, Big Sis…!" Aika said with Kumi whining sadly.

" **Don't say goodbye!"** Nami replied. **"You only say that when you're never gonna see someone again! It's not goodbye, Aika…it's…see you later."**

"Right," Aika nodded. "See you later."

"Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Brook, Momo!" Luffy shouted. "You guys have to keep going…to Zou!"

" **Understood!"** Sanji replied. **"But before that…this is Sanji, requesting permission to strike back against Big Mom's ship!"**

" **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"** Brook questioned.

" **SANJI'S GONE NUTS!"** cried Chopper.

"Sure! Go ahead!" Luffy answered, bluntly. "I pretty much picked a fight with her, anyway!"

" **Good point,"** Sanji quipped.

" _Typical,"_ Blizzard spoke. _"Only you wouldn't take something like this so seriously, Luffy."_

" **No! NO!"** Brook cried. **"PLEASE NO!"**

" **LUFFY, STOP HIM!"** Chopper squawked.

" **Quit being babies!"** Nami barked.

" **Okay then, everybody,"** Sanji said. **"We'll regroup in Zou!"**

XXX

"ALL RIGHT~!" Franky roared. "C'MON GUYS! WE GOT A FACTORY TO BUST!"

"We're doomed…!" Usopp whimpered.

"Things sure have gotten lively," mused Robin.

XXX

"Stay safe, you guys!" Luffy said. "We're headed to the palace…TO TAKE DOWN MINGO!"

XXX

Down below on the second floor, coming up from the prison cells…a shadowy figure approaches the stairs with a grin on his face. Following him was a dog with light gold fur and a white underbelly, folded ears, a long, bushy tail, a blue collar, and a scar on his left thigh.

"…It's been so long," he said. "I wonder if you'll even remember me…Luffy."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

And thus, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, and Brook won't be seen again until MANY CHAPTERS LATER. *sighs* It's too bad...

But at least a certain reunion's coming up. ;)

Review, please!


	32. Operation Dressrosa SOP

**Ch. 32- Operation: Dressrosa S.O.P**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

Bellamy lied on the ground, panting and coughing, his face and chest stained red with his blood. In front of him, a crazed Dellinger, his stilettos also stained with the crimson liquid.

"Get out of my way…!" he hissed, his voice sounding a bit…deeper instead of his more feminine voice. "I'm going to kick Bellamy to death…SO MOVE IT!"

"In your dreams, you stiletto-wearing freak!" said Bartolomeo, a barrier erected between him and Dellinger while Bellamy lie nearly unconscious behind the former."

"This is a matter of the Donquixote Family!" Dellinger shouted. "Put this damn barrier down!"

"Give it a rest, already!" Bartolomeo barked. "You got your orders, so scram! I'm not taking this barrier down for shit!"

"Why you obstinate, interfering…!" Dellinger growled.

 _Flashback_

Dellinger is holding a Mini Transponder Snail.

" **What?"** Diamante asked on the other end. **"What do you mean, Bellamy's not dead yet? Ah, just leave him. He'll probably die soon, anyway. You're needed at the Toy House with Lao G's group. Get going!"**

"What?!" Dellinger asked. "But…but-"

" **Now, Dellinger!"** Diamante ordered before he hung up.

"…Party pooper," Dellinger pouted.

 _Flashback end_

"…Shit!" Dellinger cursed as he turned and stomped off.  
This isn't over! You fools won't be leaving Dressrosa alive!"

"Hahahaha!" laughed Bartolomeo. "That's right! Just walk away, you snot-nosed punk!"

Bellamy weakly opened his eyes as he watched Dellinger leave.

'… _Diamante…'_ he thought. _'Is it true? Did Doflamingo really command you…to kill me?!'_

He then remembered talking to Doflamingo earlier today. The Warlord had told him that if he won the tournament, he would become a family executive. Bellamy remembered how happy he had felt that Doflamingo gave him another chance, despite what happened back in Mock Town…but that happiness was soon crushed when he heard what Dellinger had been ordered to do…and by his idol, no less.

"Hey, you still alive?!" asked Bartolomeo as he approached. "Hold on. I'm gonna get you outta here."

"NO!" Bellamy shouted. "Stay the fuck away from me!"

"Eh?!" Bartolomeo questioned.

"…I…I've lost…my reason to live…!" Bellamy muttered as he covered his eyes…but that failed to stop his falling tears. "Besides…what purpose would you have in saving me?! We only stood in the same ring…a few moments ago!"

"That's my point!" Bartolomeo replied. "Two men in the ring, trading fists! That makes us comrades in arms!"

"W…what…?!" Bellamy whispered in surprise. "You…!"

"Sure, I'm rotten as hell!" Bartolomeo exclaimed. "Still, that doesn't mean I should abandon my pals!"

' _Luffy-senpai taught me that!'_ he added, mentally.

XXX

In the Flower Field…

"I've explained the truth of this country to you," said Thunder Soldier, "and I've decided to call our plan to destroy the tragedy hidden in Dressrosa…Operation: Dressrosa S.O.P.!"

"Ooohh~!" the Tontattas exclaimed.

"S.O.P.?" Franky repeated. "But what does that mean?"

"Beneath this country," explained Thunder Soldier, "unbeknownst to all is an enormous subterranean world!"

"But what does S.O.P. mean?!" Usopp questioned.

"There is a trading port for carrying out black market goods," Thunder Soldier continued, "as well as a mysterious factory. There, the Tontattas and people turned into toys are forced into hard labor, around the clock! Over the past year, we have secretly dug an underground tunnel, and THAT is how we will rescue everyone there! Once that is done, we will then destroy the facilities, put a stop to the Donquixote Family, and restore Dressrosa to its proper place in the hands of King Riku! THAT IS OUR PURPOSE!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the Tontattas cheered.

"You make it sound so easy!" Usopp spoke up.

"Of course, this plan represents the ideal scenario," said Thunder Soldier. "After all, none of us can possibly predict what will be happening to Dressrosa in just 1 hour from now…but first, there is one duty we absolutely MUST carry out above all else!"

"And what's that?" Franky inquired.

"We must steal the wits of one of Doflamingo's crones," Thunder Soldier answered. "The one with the Hobby-Hobby Devil Fruit who turned me and other people into toys! And what do you think will happen then?"

"…I think I know what you're trying to say," Robin said. "If we take out this person, the spell will be broken, right?"

"Precisely!" replied Thunder Soldier. "And every toy in Dressrosa will return to their human forms! At the same time, the lost memories of all the people of the kingdom will come flooding back! At that point, not even we can predict what will happen!"

"Whoa…!" Usopp whispered in awe.

"Who knows how many will join us in our cause?" Thunder Soldier asked. "How will the people of this country react?! What actions will they take?! How will Doflamingo responded?! And what will the Marines do?! …There is only one thing we are certain of: there WILL be mass panic in this country!"

"So where exactly is this Hobby-Hobby Fruit user?!" Usopp asked. "Are they really tough?!"

"According to our Tontatta Recon," Thunder Soldier began, "she is in the underground trading port right now. Our target is Sugar, a special executive in the Trebol Clubs Army. She is a girl who transforms anyone she touches into a toy. She might appear to be a child, but she is actually 22 years old. The reason why she looks so young is because eating the Hobby-Hobby Fruit stopped the aging process. Due to her vital role, she is under constant watch by Trebol, one of Doflamingo's highest executives."

"So you're saying if we knock her out…" Robin speculated.

"That's right," Thunder Soldier nodded. "By giving a shock so great, she loses consciousness. In other words…Operation: Sugar + Overwhelmed = Panics!"

"So our enemy's a little girl, huh?!" Usopp questioned, brimming with confidence. "Then bring it on!"

"YEAH!" the Tontattas cheered.

"Oh, good grief," Robin muttered.

(A/N: Good grief, indeed. -_-; )

"Now I'm pumped!" exclaimed Franky, taking off is fake mustache and beard. "Franky Hair Salon! Battle Hair, activate!"

 **Click! BOING!** Franky's turned into the shape of a cannon!

"OW!" he shouted, striking a pose.

"That's right!" Usopp shouted. "Have no fear, my friends!"

"We're not gonna lead you into a losing battle!" Franky added. "Show us the way to the underground tunnel, little guys!"

"HOORAY FOR THE USOLANDERS!" cheered the Tontattas.

"I'm going, too!"

Everyone turned to see Carla, the plush fox, enter the room.

"Who is that?" Usopp asked.

"Carla?!" Thunder Soldier questioned. "What are you doing here?!"

"I followed you here," said Carla. "Thunder Soldier…let me fight, too!"

"Absolutely not!" Thunder Soldier replied. "You're just a child! You'll only get in the way! Plus, you're too vulnerable in this form; a body made of velvet and stuffed with cotton is not suited for this battle! Doflamingo will tear you to shreds within a moment's notice!"

"I don't care!" Carla shouted. "I'm tired of living like this, just standing by and doing nothing!"

Despite her stitched smile…it sounded like the plush kit was in tears.

"…I can't keep living like this," she said. "I can't go one more day, forcing myself to pretend to be happy when my Mom doesn't even remember who I am! I can't keep living like this!"

"Umm…Carla, was it?" Robin asked as she knelt down in front of her. "Listen, I assure you, we have everything under control. You don't need to join this fight."

"Yes, I do!" answered Carla. "I'd do anything to make my Mom remember me again! Even…even if I have to die!"

"Now hold on a second!" Usopp shouted. "Don't you think you're taking yourself way too lately, kid?!"

"Huh?" Carla muttered.

A pause…but then Usopp sighed as he knelt before Carla.

"Look, Carla," the sniper told her. "I get it. You wanna go back to the way things used to be. Your love your mom…and I know it hurts you to know that your Mom doesn't remember you after you got turned into a toy…but you can't decide that you should die like that! I mean…what if your Mom did remember you, and then she found out you died, so foolishly? She'd be heartbroken!"

"…I…I never thought of that," Carla realized.

"Don't worry," Usopp reassured. "I promise, when we're done here, everything will be back to the way they were!"

"…Will I still be with my Mom and my baby brother?" asked Carla. "You promise, Mr. Usoland?"

"Of course!" Usopp grinned. "I bet this long nose of mine on it!"

"Spoken like a real hero…!" Leo whispered.

"Usoland is so awesome!" exclaimed Inhel.

Robin and Franky chuckled, both feeling proud of their crewmate.

"Well…okay then!" the plush kit replied, her tail wagging. "I'll leave it to you."

"Good," said Thunder Soldier. "Now…there's one thing you can do for me: back to the coliseum. Support Rebecca in my place."

"Yes, sir!" Carla answered before she ran off.

"Look at you, being insightful," Robin said to Usopp.

"I have my moments," Usopp smirked, his arms folded over his chest.

XXX

Meanwhile, back in the coliseum, Luffy, Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi are searching for an exit, and so far…no luck.

"Dammit! How are we supposed to get outta here?!" Luffy questioned. "Where the hell are we, anyway?!"

He then opened a door, only for a man to scream in shock.

"Whoops!" Luffy cried. "Bathroom! Sorry about that, dude!"

" _You idiot!"_ Blizzard shouted.

Just then, Bartolomeo appeared, holding Bellamy beside him.

"I'm telling you, I'm gonna be Luffy- _senpai_ 's apprentice!" Bartolomeo said. "That's my life's dream, buddy!"

"Fascinating…" Bellamy grumbled.

"I know, right?!" Bartolomeo asked. "Anyway, I…huh?"

"Oh, look!" Luffy said as he noticed him. "It's Chicken Head!"

" _I thought his name was Bart something,"_ Blizzard said.

"LUFFY- _SENPAI_!" Bartolomeo exclaimed, foaming at the mouth, but he quickly regained his composure.

' _No! Don't falter, Bartolomeo!'_ he thought. _'Don't waste your chance to talk to the future King of the Pirates!'_

"L…Luffy- _senpai_ …!" he said, not turning to look at him. "Did you…meet with Zoro- _senpai_?"

' _Dammit,'_ he thought. _'He's so dazzling, I can't even look him or Blizzard-senpai in the eye!'_

"Yeah, we found him!" Luffy answered. "Thanks a lot…but, Bellamy…what the hell happened to you?!"

"…I'm fine," Bellamy answered, although he grunted a bit.

"You sure?" Luffy asked. "Well, anyway…there's a bit of an emergency going on, right now! Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and I trying to find the exit!"

"Do you know where that is?" Aika asked.

"…There is no exit," Bellamy answered.

"What?!" Luffy asked. "What do you mean, 'no exit'?!"

"Combatants come in, but they don't walk out…ever again!" Bellamy replied. "It's useless to find an exit!"

"So…they never come out?" Aika asked, worriedly. "Never, ever?!"

" _What kind of messed up place is this?!"_ Blizzard asked.

"But I thought you were one of Mingo's guys!" Luffy added. "Do you know what the deal is?! Please, my friends are in trouble!"

' _His 'guy'?!'_ thought Bellamy. _'I never even reached that point!'_

"I'm…gonna leave," he said as he stood up. "If you follow…maybe you can get to the exit…if there is one."

"Gee, thanks, Bellamy!" Luffy said. "You're gonna take us there?"

"I'm saying that if you follow, you might find it coincidentally!" Bellamy corrected. "I'm not gonna betray Doflamingo! I could never betray his trust! I…I respect him too much!"

"…You're lying, Mister Bellamy," Aika said.

"Huh?" Bellamy muttered.

"I can hear a lot of sadness going on inside your soul," Aika answered. "Mingo…he doesn't really care that you respect him, does he?"

Bellamy gasped at this…but then he growled as he reeled his fist back.

"You little shit!" he shouted. "Who do you think you are?!"

But before he could punch Aika…he suddenly collapsed, causing Luffy and Bartolomeo to go to his side.

"Bellamy!" Luffy cried.

"Take it easy!" Bartolomeo shouted.

" _Umm…hey, Luffy?"_ Blizzard asked. _"I hate to interrupt, but Kumi and I just thought of something."_

" _Wasn't the point of entering this tournament to win your older brother's Devil Fruit?"_ Kumi asked.

"D'OH!" Luffy cried. "Dammit, how can I be so stupid?! I mean…yeah, I want Ace's fruit, but my friends need me! What am I gonna do?!"

"Hold on, Luffy- _senpai_!" Bartolomeo spoke up. "I'll get the fruit for you!"

"Really? You will?!" Luffy asked, excitedly.

"Of course!" Bartolomeo answered. "That's the reason I entered this tournament! I was gonna win Ace- _senpai's_ Devil Fruit for you and give it to you, since I knew you'd want it!"

"Wow! Thanks, Chicken-Head!" Luffy said.

"O-of course!" Bartolomeo stammered. "I'll get the Flame-Flame Fruit for you! Just wait and see! Now go on and get outta here!"

"Right! I'll leave it to you, then!" Luffy said.

"Hold it right there!"

The group turned to see a mysterious figure approaching, followed by his dog.

"I'm not letting you have the Flame-Flame Fruit…Straw Hat Luffy," said the figure.

"What the fuck did you say?!" Bartolomeo asked as he walked up to the newcomer. "And just who the hell are you, huh?! What gives you the right to speak to Luffy- _senpai_ that way?! He's the younger brother of the legendary Fire Fist Ace, and he's the future Pirate King, you jackass!"

"I've been knowing that!" the figure said as he pushed Bartolomeo away before approaching Luffy, who glared at him.

"…You say you've been knowing that, huh?" Luffy asked. "Who the hell are you, anyway?!"

XXX

Back in the ring, Rebecca is seen, still fighting in the coliseum. However, she was being helped by another woman, this one more burly and muscular than her.

" **Acilia is wreaking havoc together with Rebecca!"** exclaimed Gyatts.

"Thank you for helping me, Acilia!" Rebecca said.

"Of course!" Acilia replied. "I'm going to make sure you reach the finals!"

XXX

"Ugh…!" Bartolomeo groaned as he picked himself up. "Damn…who does that punk think he is, talking to Luffy- _senpai_ like that?!"

"…You really don't remember me, do you?" asked the figure.

"Of course I don't!" Luffy answered, taking a fighting stance while Blizzard growled. "I've never seen you before in my life! Now come on! Put up your dukes and fight me like a man!"

Aika and Kumi watched worriedly while this mysterious stranger grinned.

"…Straw Hat Luffy," he spoke. "Fire Fist Ace."

"The Flame-Flame Fruit is Ace's fruit!" Luffy shouted. "There's no way I'm gonna let you have it!"

"… _Didn't you have a second brother?"_ spoke the stranger's dog.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered, taken by surprise.

"Well? Didn't you?" asked the stranger.

"…I…I did," Luffy answered. "But…that guy is…that guy is…!" His eyes suddenly went wide…as the stranger removed his top hat…which held a familiar pair of goggles…and once he did, Luffy's vision suddenly grew blurry as tears began to form in his eyes. "…You…? But…but it can't be! You're…!"

"…It's been so long…Luffy," the stranger said.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?!" Luffy questioned, his teary eyes popping out of their sockets and his jaw dropping.

"… _Wait, what just happened?"_ Kumi asked.

" _Uh…I don't know,"_ Blizzard answered.

XXX

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~! Ahhh…ahhh! WAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

" _Luffy, will you calm down?! You've been crying since we got outta there!"_

Outside the coliseum, Luffy, Zoro, Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Kin'emon are running through the streets. For some reason, Luffy was dressed up like a koi fish with a topknot, Zoro was dressed up as a samurai cat, and Kin'emon was dressed as a samurai frog. Blizzard was now out of his suit and cape and is wearing a lavender scarf around his neck and a fake wind-up key strapped to his back.

"Well, it seems that the Marines have mistaken us for more of the toys about town!" Kin'emon said.

"Yeah, but barely," Zoro began, "thanks to your creepy choice in animals!"

"Are they not, as you say, 'the bee's knees'?" asked Kin'emon. "Especially koi fish?"

"… _The bee's knees?"_ Kumi repeated. _"Nobody says that, anymore."_

"Weird," Aika said.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Luffy bawled.

"Will you stop it?!" Zoro questioned, hitting his captain upside the head. "I thought you wanted to save Law! Why the hell are you crying?!"

"…I'b…I'b gonna save Drabby!" Luffy sobbed. "And I'b gonna gig Mingo's ass! I…I'b dot worried about da Flabe-Flabe Fruit, anymore!"

Translation: "I'm gonna save Traffy and I'm gonna kick Mingo's ass! I'm not worried about the Flame-Flame Fruit anymore!"

" _What?! Why not?!"_ Blizzard asked.

XXX

In an alley behind the coliseum, a young woman sits on a pile of brutally beaten thugs.

"So, I heard Robin's in this country, too…it'd be nice to see her again, huh?"

" **Yeah…"**

"And I'm glad you found Luffy, too!"

"… **You know…I thought for sure that he'd punch me…and I didn't expect to see Aika with him. All this time…I thought that she died…!"**

"…You're not crying are you?" asked…Koala, the Revolutionary Army Fishman Karate Master.

" **No! Why the hell would I cry?!"** said the man she spoke to on a Mini Transponder Snail…which had a tear falling out of its eye.

"…Hey," Koala said. "If you had been there…when he died…do you think it would've made a difference? You never know, y'know?"

" **I know…"**

XXX

Inside the coliseum, "Lucy" and "Butch" had both put on their disguises.

"Lemme know when you we have more details about the underground, Koala," said "Lucy".

" **You got it, baby."**

"For now…I'll just say this," said "Lucy". "Ace's fruit…is gonna be mine! It's up to us…to continue living out his will!"

XXX

"I…I never thought he was still alive!" Luffy cried.

"You never thought who was alive?!" Aika asked. "Big Brother, who was that guy?!"

"After…all these years," Luffy started, "I…I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!"

XXX

In an island in the New World, there stood the graves of Edward Newgate, his dog, Stefan…and Portgas D. Ace. In front of Ace's grave, there is a newspaper that tells of the return of Straw Hat Luffy and a crate…with three sake cups.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

And there you have it! The big reunion!

I used a clip of Episode of Sabo for this.

Review, please!


	33. An Underground World

**Ch. 33- An Underground World**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

Color Spread: Straw Hats, dressed up in their Film Gold white outfits, watching Nami play Blackjack with a gorilla as the card dealer.

* * *

 _Flashback_

In the Flower Field, the Riku Army are preparing to head out into battle.

"All right, here's the plan," said Thunder Soldier. "We will pass through the underground tunnel and into the enemy's trading port!"

"That's right!" said Cub. "We're only after one little girl, and that's Sugar! She may be little, but she's no pushover! We gotta knock her out and turn all the toys back into big people again!"

"YEAH~!" the Tontattas shouted as they ran into the tunnel.

"You're kidding, right?" Usopp asked. "Robin- I mean, _Robiland_ and I will barely fit in there! Hey, Fraland, you think you take off your arms and shoulders?"

"Like hell, I can!" Franky barked. "You know that Me-land won't fit in that teensy thing!"

"That's what Zoro said to me one night," Robin whispered. "Just without the 'land' thing."

"Uh…eww," Usopp muttered in disgust. "Keep it to yourself, Robin."

"We never expected for big people like you to fit through the tunnel," Leo replied.

"It appears that Fraland will have to enter through the Toy House," added Thunder Soldier. "It lies beneath the royal palace's base. Every night, the toys return there, but the humans are forbidden. However, don't let the name fool you. It may have the word 'house' in it, but there are no beds for sleeping there. Only a passageway leading underground. The toys spend their time, toiling through the night, every night!"

"That's terrible!" Usopp exclaimed. "Are you saying that the wacky toys around this place are dead tired, 24/7?! And if Fraland goes through there, he can reach the SMILE factory?!"

"Precisely," answered Thunder Soldier. "There are 4 entrances, one in each direction, and all of them, heavily guarded!"

"Is that so?" Franky asked with a smirk. "Then I'll just have to raise some hell on the way in!"

"What?!" Usopp questioned.

"Hey, it suit's the plan, doesn't it?" asked Franky.

"That is a good idea, actually," Robin answered. "With Franky causing a commotion, it'll make it easy for us to slip in and take out this Sugar person."

"My thoughts exactly!" Franky exclaimed.

 _Flashback end_

Franky stood before a large castle that looked it was made of giant wooden blocks with strange patterns on them…as well as the insignia of the Donquixote Pirates. The front entrance was heavily guarded by some of Doflamingo's lesser mooks.

"Halt!" one shouted. "Who goes there?!"

"Is that guy…wearing a Speedo?!" asked another. "And what the hell is with his hair?! Is that really a gun, or is he just plain stupid?!"

"Wait a second!" cried a third. "I recognize that double-cleft chin! That's Cyborg Franky, the Straw Hats' shipwright!"

Nearby… **CHOMP!** A man was seen chomping on a tomato…and dressed up like a baby. He had on a pink bonnet, a purple shirt with the words "LET'S BABY" in big yellow letters, a purple bandanna with lavender polka dots around his neck, and a yellow diaper with red stars on it. Also…he was surrounded by a bevy of women.

"Oh, wait, Senor Pink!" exclaimed one of them. "If you chew on that tomato like that, you'll get your mouth all sticky-"

 **RIP!**

"KYAAA~!" the woman screamed, covering her now exposed breasts as Senor Pink wiped off his lips with her bikini top before tossing it away and putting a pacifier in his mouth.

"Oh, my…!" the girl whispered. "He's so…"

"…Hard-boiled…!" whispered a blonde girl in a cowgirl hat.

"Quit clinging all over me, little chicks!" shouted Pink. "Go and find a younger man to play with!"

"Ah! But Senor~!" cried a girl, clinging to his leg.

"I don't care much…for little kids," said Pink, causing the girls to cry out.

"Oh, Senor~!" they cried. "Please don't get rid of us!"

"Sheesh!" said Franky. "This guy's a total perv!"

"YOU SHOULD TALK!" shouted the lesser thugs.

"This is the East Door of the Toy House!" shouted one wearing a gas mask and holding Mini Transponder. "We've got one!"

"Sorry, gents," said Franky, "but I got business inside. Weapons Left!" He then held up his left hand, thus startling the Donquixote Soldiers.

"Hurry! Fire!" cried one wearing a top hat.

"It's one of the Straw Hats!" cried the gas mask-wearing thug. "Cyborg Franky!"

"Coup de…" Franky started as his left arm started to swell up, "VENT!"

 **KABOOM!** Using a blast of compressed air, Franky blew Pink, his men, and the door to the Toy House away!

XXX

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!"**

Up in the throne room, Doflamingo smirked as he heard the screams of his men going from his personal Transponder Snail.

"There, see?" he asked Fujitora, who was sitting next to him, drinking a cup of sake. "Those idiots are running wild…and it isn't your job to help save member countries of the World Government."

XXX

At the Corrida Coliseum, Diamante stood with Rita, listening to the commotion.

"And so it begins," he said while Rita licked her paw, grooming herself.

XXX

In a different part of the palace, a hulking figure stood silently as he listened to the screams of the lesser members of the Donquixote Army.

XXX

"SHOOT HIM!"

 **KABLAM! BLAM-BLAM!** The soldiers tried to shoot at Franky with their rifles, but the bullets bounced off his body as he countered with his Weapons Left attack.

XXX

" **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!"**

"…Sounds like the Toy House is under attack," said Sugar, who is wearing a pink cape that looked like a teddy bear and a golden crown on her head.

"Behehehehehe!" laughed Trebol. "Don't sweat it! The Straw Hat Pirates are after the SMILE Factory! And even if they did get here, you'll just turn them into toys! They don't even know about you!"

"Nope," Sugar answered, eating more grapes off her fingers.

XXX

Concurrently, in the underground tunnel, the Tontattas, Thunder Soldier, Usopp, and Robin are making their way inside the Toy House. While Thunder Soldier was being pulled by a Yellow Cub Beetle, Usopp and Robin were lying on their stomachs, being carried by the dwarves.

"We're nearly there!" said one of the Tontattas. "Captain! It seems that Fraland has started attacking the Toy House!"

"I hope this works," said Thunder Soldier.

"Don't worry about Fraland!" Usopp said. "He's a Super Cyborg"

"Maybe so," Thunder Soldier replied. "However, we just received a report that 5 family executives have rushed to defend the house!"

"Uh…executives?!" Usopp asked.

"That's right!" answered a dwarf named Rampo. "And it's the Diamante Army! They're all fighters!"

"When they take part in the coliseum," added another dwarf named Bomba, "all 5 of them have a 100% victory rate! They're known as the Stars of the Coliseum, which means that no one the true limit of what they can do!"

XXX

At the Toy House, Franky was still fighting off the lesser goons…seemingly unaware that Pink was somehow _swimming_ towards him from behind through the concrete!

XXX

"Uh…Leo?" Usopp asked. "How many enemy forces are there, exactly?!"

"There are over 2,000 soldiers in the country right now," answered Leo, "and they're all led by 11 executives with 3 more Supreme Executives above them, each leading his own army with its own characteristics!"

 **DONQUIXOTE FAMILY EXECUTIVES**

 **TREBOL CLUBS ARMY (SPECIAL POWERS TEAM)**

Sugar

Violet (Defected)

Jora

 **DIAMANTE DIAMOND ARMY (FIGHTER BRIGADE)**

Lao G.

Machvise

Senor Pink

Rita

Dellinger

 **PICA ARMY (ASSAULT SQUAD)**

Gladius

Buffalo

Baby-5

XXX

"There also two others outside the country," said Leo. "They're known as Supreme Executive Vergo and Monet."

' _Vergo and Monet?'_ Robin thought. _'Don't they know that they're dead?'_

"So if these Diamante guys are gonna be taking care of Franky," said Usopp, "that means we'll be a lot safer over here! Good luck Franky…"

"They're all pretty strong, though," Leo pointed out.

"THEN WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE?!" Usopp questioned.

Soon, the small army made it into a secret room via an air vent, but because the Tontattas were going too fast, they caused Usopp to crash into a wall before they could hit the brakes.

"Ouch…!" Usopp groaned, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Thank you very much for carrying us," Robin said, getting out on her own.

"Think nothing of it!" answered Inhel.

"Sorry for not stopping in time, Usoland," Leo apologized.

"No worries…!" Usopp grunted. "I'm just gonna walk it off."

"Well, men!" Leo exclaimed. "We made it! We should find the trading port and factory…the Underground World!"

All around, Usopp and Robin could hear the sound of machinery meshing together and objects being moved here and there.

"Sheesh," the sniper muttered. "Sure is a noisy place, isn't it-"

 **KRASH!**

"GAH! What was that?! Usopp cried, jumping at the sound.

"SHH~!" Robin shushed. "What's wrong with you?! Be quiet!"

"Hey!" a voice shouted. "Who the hell just dropped their load!"

"You trapped underneath this crate!" cried another voice. "I can't get out!"

"W-wait, please!" stammered a third voice, this one sounding more tired and weak. "I'm sorry! I'll work harder, I swear I will! Just please…let me see my family, again!"

"What are you, stupid?! You know the rules! If you can't meet your quota, then the only thing you'll be seeing is the Scrap Heap! Get this bastard outta here!"

"No! No, please! No! I'm begging you! Anything but the Scrap Heap! I-I can still work! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Holy shit, what was that?" Usopp whispered while the Tontattas seemed uneasy.

"Usopp!" Robin called in a hushed voice, peeking around a corner. "Over here!"

"Hey, Robin!" Usopp said. "I think I just heard-"

"Keep your voice down!" Robin whispered.

"Why? What's back there?" Usopp asked as he took a peek himself, only to gasp silently in shock at what he was seeing: a huge city structure with ships of all kings, buildings, and even docks, as well as toys carrying large crates that looked too heavy for them to lift, all while under the watchful eyes of the Donquixote Soldiers, one of which was speaking with a pirate captain.

"You don't like it?! Well that's your problem, jackass! Consider the deal off!"

"You can't just rip me off like that! If only Joker wasn't backing you up, I'd kick your ass from here to Kingdom Come!"

"What the hell…?!" Usopp whispered. "There's a…giant port town under this city!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I know I said Saturday, but I had to go out, and by the time I got home, I was too tired. Another chapter might be up today or tomorrow.

Good news, though, I pre-ordered Vol. 79 of One Piece yesterday, so that'll be here next week!

Review, please!


	34. What the Soldier Wants

**Ch. 34- What the Soldier Wants**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

 **KLANG!** Rebecca's blade clashed with the sword of Suleiman, who glowered down at her with a single eye. The woman gladiator panted, every muscle in her body aching and her breathing labored, but even so, she forced to herself to keep going, ignoring the jeers coming from the crowd.

"Die, Rebecca! Die!" shouted one of them.

" **Suleiman charges into the fight!"** Gyatts announced. **"The hero of the Dias Naval Battle was driven from his home country for being a war criminal! Now, he is a terrifying killer who makes a living in the criminal underworld!"**

"Lop her head clean off, Suleiman!" shouted a toy puppet.

"Rebecca!" Carla called out, watching from her secret spot. "You can do it!"

In a coliseum balcony, "Lucy" and "Butch" stood beside each other, watching the fight continue.

"Jeez, they really hate that girl, huh?" asked "Lucy".

" _So it seems,"_ said "Butch". _"Didn't Luffy say to look after that girl?"_

"Looks like she's a friend of his," "Lucy" answered. "No wonder he asked us to…but it looks like she can take care of herself."

" _She seems to be holding her own, just fine,"_ said "Butch". _"Still, maybe we should heed Luffy's word."_

Down in the arena, Suleiman stared down at Rebecca, gripping the hilt of his cutlass as he towered over her.

" **Just look at that stance!"** Gyatts exclaimed. **"Not a hint of life in it! He might as well be a ghost!"**

"…I've killed those bastards…for my homeland," Suleiman spoke. "For love of country. How do you feel, Rebecca? Is it hard to so much as even _breathe_ in your own home country, knowing how much everyone here hates you?"

Rebecca only sneered at Suleiman, who swung his sword at her, only for her to dodge with the use of her Observation Haki, circle around him, and **BAM!** Kick him right in the back, causing him to stumble forward.

"I don't care how hard it is!" she declared. "I don't care if I'm hated by everyone! All I want…is to be with Mr. Soldier! FOREVER!"

" **Block D is down to barely 30 survivors!"** exclaimed Gyatts. **"Including that damned, detestable Rebecca, who simply refuses to give up and die! …Wait! Hold the phone! Another man- err, beast- has fallen!"**

In the ring, it is revealed that Orlumbus is holding a defeated lion, who had whiplashes on his back…while the only wound that Orlumbus had sustained were three claw marks.

" **And down goes Agyo, the Fighting Lion, who has spilled the blood of dozens during his reign!"** Gyatts announced. **"The once mighty cat has fallen prey to Orlumbus' whip!"**

The audience soon broke out into cheers.

"All right! Way to go, Orlumbus!"

"That's the way to do it!"

" **Who will be the winner in this fight?!"** asked Gyatts. **"Will it be the odd-maker's favorite?! Or the unexpected dark horse?! Only one can win! Who will have the glory of taking down King Riku's granddaughter?!"**

As Rebecca was busy with Suleiman, Damask the Arsonist and Mummy the Sorcerer jumped at her from behind!

"Huh?!" Rebecca gasped as she turned to face them.

"Time to die, Little Girl!" shouted Mummy.

"I'll make you scream before I'm finished with you!" yelled Damask.

Rebecca gritted her teeth as she tried to hold Suleiman back, but she knew that if she tried to attack Damask and Mummy, it would leave her wide open to the former war criminal…but then, out of nowhere, **KA-KLANG!** Cavendish jumped in the way of the two fighters, blocking them with _Durandal_.

"Cavendish?!" asked Rebecca.

"All of you, ganging up on a lady, at once?!" questioned Cavendish. "That's not much of a fair fight, now is it?!"

 **SLASH!** He then pushed them back before he stood with his back against Rebecca's.

"What are you doing?" asked Rebecca. "I can take care of myself!"

"I think it's best if we work in tandem for now," said Cavendish. "They say strength comes in numbers, no?"

"…Just stay out of my way," Rebecca answered.

"And likewise you," said Cavendish.

" **What's this?!"** asked Gyatts. **"Cavendish and Rebecca…are tag-teaming?!"**

"What the hell, Cavendish?! You're supposed to kill that girl, not team up with her!"

"I lost all respect for you!"

"I knew you were too soft!"

Cavendish only scoffed as he gripped his sword.

"The masses are so hard to please," he said. "No matter."

"Stay focused!" Rebecca shouted as she ducked down to avoid Suleiman's cutlass, and as she did, Cavendish raised _Durandal_ and blocked his strike. In doing so, Rebecca lunged and kicked Mummy, who was making another attempt at the duo, in the stomach.

"Impressive," said Cavendish.

"I learned from the best," replied Rebecca.

' _Mr. Soldier_ ,' she thought. _'Wherever you are…please don't die for my sake! That's all I ask! I don't need to lose you, too!'_

XXX

Meanwhile, in the Shadow Port beneath Dressrosa…

"SAY WHAT?!" Usopp questioned, but then quickly covered his mouth.

"What part of 'be quiet' do you not understand, Usopp?!" Robin whispered.

"I'm sorry," Usopp apologized, softly. "Anyway, what do you mean that Soldier guy isn't here?! Isn't he your Captain?!"

"The Captain has his own mission to undertake," Leo whispered. "He'll strike Doflamingo down the moment Operation S.O.P succeeds! He's headed off to the palace with a select few Tontattas."

"Good luck, Captain!" the other Tontattas quietly cheered.

"After all," Leo continued, "we have you, the Great Hero, Usoland, with us! So you can give us the orders for Operation S.O.P and the quest to knock out Sugar!"

Hearing that caused Usopp to gasp.

' _I'M IN CHARGE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT PART?!'_ he thought. _'WHAT ARE THE ODDS?!'_

"Okay, so this is where we are," said Leo, pointing a diagram. "We're at the tunnel's exit. The elevator is to the right of us. Just up ahead is the Executive Tower where Sugar is, and beyond that is the factory! The middle is all drawbridges!"

"So that building in the center," Robin whispered as she looked around the corner, "is where we're supposed to go, am I right?"

"That's right, Robiland," whispered Leo. "That's where we'll find Sugar."

But then, Usopp gasped as he noticed as he noticed a guard wearing a cowboy hat looking in their direction.

"Hey," he said to his partner, wearing a horned helmet, "who's that?"

"Oh, shit!" Usopp cursed as he and Robin ducked back around the corner. "We've been spotted!"

"Hey! Who's back there?!" asked the guard.

"Robin, do something!" Usopp whispered.

"No, wait!" Leo said. "Leave this to us!"

"Are you sure?" Robin asked.

"Positive," Leo nodded.

"Hey!" shouted the guard. "Come outta there or we'll shoot!"

"Go on," Leo said. "It'll be okay!"

"…Let's go, Usopp," Robin said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Usopp asked.

"Come on outta there, or else!" the guard demanded.

"Wait!" Robin called as she and Usopp came out with their arms raised. "Don't shoot."

"Please…!" Usopp squeaked.

"Which ship are you two from?" asked the cowboy hat guard.

"Who, us?" Usopp asked. "Oh…we're just…err…passing through, and-"

"Nobody is allowed off the ships except for negotiations!" added the horned helmet guard. "State your business!"

"Hold it," said the cowboy hat guard. "I know this woman! She's Nico Robin from the Straw Hats!"

"Damn…!" Robin cursed, silently.

"Call the Young Master!" said the cowboy hat guard. "Tell him- huh?"

Suddenly, several blurs blitzed by, and in a flash, the two guards were stripped down to their underwear.

"AAAAAAAH!" they screamed. "OUR CLOTHES!"

Robin tried her hardest to stifle her laughter, knowing fully well who was behind stripping the two guards, while Usopp only sighed in relief.

Then, Leo and Rampo appeared over their heads.

"Tontatta Combat…" they started, "TAIL HAMMERS!"

 **THWONK!** Using their bushy tails, the Tontattas hammered the guards into the ground, to Usopp and Robin's shock.

"Holy crap!" Usopp cursed. "And I thought Luffy was strong!"

"Here, Usoland, Robiland," said Inhel, holding up the guards' clothes. "Your disguises."

"Thank you," Robin said.

"I'm more impressed by Usoland!" said Flapper. "He was pretending to be scared to distract the guards! So cool!"

"Uh…y-yes! That's right!" Usopp answered. "It was all part of the plan!"

"Oh, brother," Robin muttered, rolling her eyes.

"But tell me…are you all this strong?!" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, we are," answered Leo, "but we're nothing compared to the Noland Family! You can take down Sea Kings!"

Usopp groaned at this.

' _Man…this is starting to get out of hand,'_ he thought as he and Robin put on their disguises. _'What kind of monster do they think I am, anyway?! Still…maybe, if I play along just long enough, I could get outta this, unscathed, without so much as putting up a fight!'_

"All right!" Usopp shouted. "Usoland will be giving out orders from here on out! Our enemy is a little girl, so we'll just pile on and scare the living crap outta her!"

"Yes, sir!" cheered the Tontattas as they dashed ahead.

"…Usopp, how long are you planning on keeping up this Usoland nonsense?" Robin asked, wearing the horned helmet on her head. "This getting even riskier the further we go. Plus…I'm getting tired of being called 'Robiland'."

"Until this is all over," Usopp answered. "They knock out the girl, Doflamingo goes down, the factory's destroyed, the country goes back to normal, and then we get outta here and catch up with Nami and the others! Win-win!"

"…Usopp, you can't get by in life by lying to people, all the time," Robin answered. "Sooner or later, until you tell the truth, this whole thing is going to come back to bite you. Trust me…I know this from experience."

Usopp looked at Robin in concern before he sighed.

"First Aika, now you," he said. "Why is that when I try to lie to save our skins, you make me feel bad about it?!"

"…Because a lie can't solve everything," Robin answered.

"Usoland! Robiland!" Leo called. "Hurry up!"

"We're coming!" Robin answered as she followed the Tontattas, and, reluctantly, Usopp followed, as well.

XXX

Concurrently, at the elevator that connects the palace, the Toy House, and the Shadow Port, some guards are headed inside.

"Hurry up! Get on! There's an intruder in the Toy House! I hear it's one of the Straw Hat Pirates!"

Sitting inside a crate that was inside the elevator with Cub and several other Tontattas is the Thunder Soldier, preparing to leap out at just the right moment.

"It must be Fraland," he whispered. "He must be in battle with Senor Pink at the East Door!"

"They're after the SMILE factory!" shouted a guard wearing an alpaca cap. "I heard that if we take him out, we might get a bonus!"

"Really?! How much?!" asked another.

Soon, the elevator began to go up, with some music playing in the background.

"At the very least, we can cash in on that sweet bounty!"

"Really?!"

"Oh, yeah! Here's hoping!"

As the elevator went up, the Thunder Soldier turned to Cub and the others.

"At this rate," he whispered, "we'll only bounce between the Toy House and the underground. We have to take over the lift. You all wait here until I give the signal. Understand?"

"Yes, Captain," whispered Cub. "Good luck!"

Then, the Thunder Soldier threw open the crate and jumped out, pointing his pop gun at the guards.

"Nobody move!" he shouted. "I control the elevator, now!"

"Hey! That's the Thunder Soldier from the coliseum!" shouted a guard wearing a bowler hat. "What the hell is he doing here?!"

"Who cares?!" asked another guard wielding katana. "Shoot him!"

 **KABANG!** The guard shot at the Thunder Soldier, who dodged to the left and clubbed him with his pop gun.

"Too slow," said the toy soldier.

"Damn you!" shouted another guard, wearing a cat mask, as he tried to cut the toy down, but once again, the Thunder Soldier dodged him, effortlessly and clubbed him, as well.

"Too slow!" he repeated as he turned to glare at the other guards behind him. As he did…he began to think back to a time long passed.

 _Flashback_

"Too slow!"

 **BAM!**

"Ow!"

Rebecca seethed in pain as she rubbed at the bump on her head.

"That hurts!" she cried. "Why'd you hit me?! That's child abuse, you know!"

"It is NOT, Rebecca," answered the Thunder Soldier, holding a stick. "It's not like I want to hit you."

"Well then stop before you connect, then!" Rebecca argued.

"It's not that easy," answered the Thunder Soldier. "There's no growth without a sense of danger! Now focus!"

"…Oh, all right," Rebecca grumbled. "I still think it's stupid, though."

And so, they continued to train over the course of time.

"A human being's instincts are much, much stronger!" the Thunder Soldier answered, trying to hit Rebecca with his stick. "You must draw them out! Trust in your instincts, Rebecca!"

"You're not even a human!" Rebecca shouted. "You're a toy!"

"Don't back-sass me, young lady!" the Thunder Soldier scolded as he bopped her on the head, causing her to yowl in pain.

Then, on a rainy day…

"I've had enough!" Rebecca complained as she threw her stick down. "I don't wanna learn to fight anymore!"

"…Rebecca, please," the Thunder Soldier pleaded. "You have to understand. I'm doing this so you can protect yourself!"

"No!" Rebecca shouted. "Why do I need to learn how to fight when I know that you can protect me, instead?! Why do I need to learn to fight when I can just count on you?! WHY?!"

"Because I am a TOY, Rebecca!" shouted the Thunder Soldier. "Don't you get it?! I'm not human, like you!"

"W…wha…?" Rebecca whispered.

"…Look at me, Rebecca," said the Thunder Soldier as he raised his arm…which made an uncomfortable creaking noise. "This is what happens to a toy like me. With enough rain and wind…I will eventually rust. I don't know when I will reach my limit…but while I can still move…I have to teach you to be strong."

A pause…but then Rebecca ran up and hugged him, sobbing softly as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry…!" she whispered. "Please forgive me, Mr. Soldier!"

"…You know I could never stay mad at you," the Thunder Soldier said as he returned Rebecca's embrace. "I love you, Rebecca."

"…I love you, too…!" Rebecca replied before she pulled away and picked up her stick. "Okay…I'm ready to try again."

"…Good girl," the Thunder Soldier answered.

 _Flashback end_

 **Creak…!** The Thunder Soldier's arms creaked sickeningly as he blocked the knife of a guard wearing a jaguar hat.

"…This body of mine…is not meant to fight…!" whispered the Thunder Soldiers. "It's probably for the best. After all…toys are supposed to break aprt by the time a child becomes an adult…aren't they?!"

 **WHAM!** He slammed the butt of his pop gun into the guard.

' _I'm sorry, Rebecca…'_ he thought. _'Forgive me, your poor, clumsy old father…for teaching you nothing but how to fight!'_

"Damn!" cursed a guard. "I didn't think he was so tough!"

"Why are you doing this, you bastard?!" asked another. "What's the point of all this?! You're just a stupid toy soldier! What the hell do you want?!"

"…What I want," the Thunder Soldier began, "is for this country to go back to the way it was…and for my daughter to live happily!"

' _And I'll even give up my life, just to make that a reality!'_ he added, mentally.

"I AM TAKING DRESSROSA BACK IN THE NAME OF THE RIKU DYNASTY~!" the toy soldier declared as he charged.

"KING RIKU?!" the guards questioned.

XXX

Back at the coliseum…the crowd and Gyatts were dumbstruck as they stared at the arena.

"W…what the hell just happened?!" asked a man.

"I don't know!" answered a plush bunny. "It was so fast!"

From her secret place, Carla stared in horror at what she had seen…but she also seemed concerned.

"…Where did Rebecca go…?" she whispered. "And what happened to that Cabbage man?"

Up in the balcony…

"What the hell was that?!" Bartolomeo asked. "I didn't see anything!"

"…It can't be…!" whispered "Lucy" in shock.

Down in the arena…everyone was somehow knocked out cold!

" **This is…unheard of!"** Gyatts cried. **"They're all knocked out! Somehow, the mighty survivors of Block D…have all fallen to the ground! None of them are left standing! Can this truly be happening?! Something has befallen Block D! …Hmm? Wait! What's this?!"**

As the dust started to clear…a shadow was seen, beginning to rise up over the other fighters, staggering slightly.

" **No way!"** Gyatts exclaimed. **"Someone is still standing…but who is it?!"**

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Yay! Another quick update! 34 down, 68 to go!

Review, please!


	35. The Slicing Winds of Rommel

**Ch. 35- The Slicing Winds of Rommel**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

" **What an eerie finish!"** exclaimed Gyatts. **"All 20-something of the remaining contests are all somehow out cold! Block D is in chaos! And yet, in the center of the ring, before our very eyes, someone has managed to stand! Could this be the victor of Block D?!"**

A hush falls over the crowd, all watching in anticipation as the dust cleared…but once it did, everyone gasped in shock…for there, standing in the ring, her left bicep and her right temple, bleeding from small cuts and gashes…was Rebecca!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" the crowd shouted in disbelief, and before long, they started jeering again.

" **It's…Rebecca?!"** Gyatts questioned. **"Rebecca has managed to climb to her feet?! Unbelievable! The mighty parade of worthy contestants, each considered capable of winning Block D, remains fallen within the arena! The last finalist of this Corrida Coliseum tourney…is none other than she who holds the blood of that damned, disgraced King Riku! The prisoner-gladiator…REBECCA~!"**

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" the crowd jeered.

"FUCK THAT!"

"SHE MUST'VE CHEATED, THAT BITCH!"

"I demand an investigation!"

Despite the jeers, Rebecca just nonchalantly picked up her helmet, just blocking everything out.

XXX

In the cells, the prisoner-gladiators all cheered for the Undefeated Woman.

"Whoo-hoo~!"

"Way to go, Rebecca! You won! I mean…I don't know how, but you won! WHOO!"

XXX

Out in the streets, the crowd was also booing at the outcome of the match.

"How can it end like that?!"

"What the hell did she do Cavendish?!"

"I can't believe Commodore Orlumbus lost to that scrawny bitch!"

XXX

Outside, the Marines heard all the commotion inside the coliseum. As they did, Bastille revealed a rather startling secret.

"Slicing…Winds?" repeated a Marine Captain.

"Yes," Bastille answered. "The Slicing Winds of Rommel. Years ago, there were reports of a strange phenomenon occurring in the Kingdom of Rommel late at night…terrifying gusts of wind that slashed through innocent bystanders! We lost a lot of good soldiers to that eerie wind…but in the end, we learned the cause of those cutting breezes: it was a man known as…Hakuba."

"Hakuba?" repeated the captain.

"That's right," said Bastille. "We still haven't brought him to justice…but every time Hakuba appears, another pirate happens to be in town at the same time…"

XXX

In the coliseum, as Rebecca is about to head back into the waiting room, she looked down at Cavendish…who was lying on the ground, unconscious…without a single scratch on him.

"…Cavendish," she whispered. "Was that…really you?"

 _Flashback_

Suleiman tried to slash his sword at Rebecca, who jumped on Cavendish's shoulders. As if he knew what she was planning, Cavendish threw her up, allowing her to use him like a springboard to somersault over Suleiman, stomping on his face before she landed behind him.

"You damn wench!" Suleiman cursed as he raised his sword, preparing to strike Rebecca down, once and for all, but then, **WHUMP!** Cavendish suddenly stumbled against before he fell to the ground.

"Cavendish!?" Rebecca questioned. "What's wrong?! Are you injured?!"

When she got a good look…her jaw dropped in comic shock, for Cavendish was lying on the ground…snoring!

"He's…SLEEPING?!" she asked.

Soon, the other remaining competitors turned upon hearing this.

"…Oops," Rebecca muttered, sheepishly, and before too long, everyone started to rush her and Cavendish. Gasping, Rebecca soon positioned herself between them and the sleeping pirate.

"Don't worry, Cavendish!" she exclaimed. "I'll…protect…"

As she spoke, Rebecca suddenly felt a chill going down her spine. As she turned to look at Cavendish's snoozing face…the bubble in his nose popped, and soon after…a more menacing visage took over, causing Rebecca to gasp in horror.

"W…what…?!" she whispered…but then, Cavendish disappeared! "W-where did he go-"

"AAAAAAAAAAGHH!" a gladiator screamed in pain as a gash appeared on his stomach. Then, another gladiator was cut up, followed by another.

"W-w-what the hell is going on?!" asked one of them. "Someone, do something-GAAH!"

 **SLASH!** He was soon cut chest before he fell down, blood pooling around him.

 **FWOOOSH!** Damask tried to burn the attacker by spewing flames out of his mask, but he ended up hitting Mummy, instead, and before he was cut down, too. The other competitors tried to fight back whoever it was cutting them up like bags of raw meat, but before they could… **SLA-SLA-SLA-SLA-SLASH!** All of them were cut up, one-by-one…until only Rebecca stood.

However, she didn't panic. Instead, she turned to left, trying to avoid whoever was there, but as she dodged to the right, **SLICE!** Rebecca cried out as she felt her arm get cut, but she still stood standing. As she turned around, she gasped upon seeing Cavendish again, preparing to cut her down, just like he did to the others. Luckily, she managed to dodge him, the only thing getting hit being her helmet, which flew off her head. As Rebecca ducked, Cavendish attempted to go for her one last time…but then, all of a sudden…he started again, his face returning to normal as he fell down, once again.

Rebecca panted as she dropped to her knees, more shocked about what she had just witnessed.

 _Flashback end_

"You mean…that guy is a sleepwalkers?!" the Marine Captain questioned.

"That's right," answered Bastille. "He awakens while Cavendish is asleep. An alternate personality name Hakuba! Hakuba committed the crimes and was chased out to sea…and it was Cavendish who therefore had to live as a pirate as a result."

"Jeez…the poor bastard," muttered the captain.

"Hmph!" Bastille scoffed. "Don't take pity on him. Cavendish actually enjoys the publicity that Hakuba brings. Indulge in sympathy, and he'll only take advantage of it. Cavendish is a master of swordplay to begin with, and Hakuba's twice as deadly as he is! Of course, the fact that Cavendish has to fall asleep for Hakuba to appear…doesn't work out so well within the confines of a coliseum fight."

XXX

In the coliseum, Rebecca stared down at Cavendish while the crowd kept jeering at her.

"There's no way Rebecca could've won!"

"Search her! Maybe she had a gun!"

' _Somehow…I'm in the finals,'_ thought Rebecca. _'Still…what was that? It was like…I was looking a completely different man. That couldn't have been Cavendish.'_

As she kept looking at the Pirate Prince, Rebecca suddenly walked up to him and picked him up, hoisting one of his arms over her shoulders while using the other arm to hold him.

"What's she doing, now?!"

"Don't think helping him is gonna change anything, Rebecca! We still hate you!"

"You're nothing but the wretched granddaughter of that scumbag, King Riku! Playing chivalry won't save you, you stupid bitch!"

Again, Rebecca only ignored them as she carried Cavendish inside.

Watching from the balcony, "Lucy" and "Butch" turned and walked away.

"Uh…Great Senpai?" Bartolomeo asked.

"As the only person to actually see through Hakuba's slashes," spoke "Lucy", "you can't claim she was simply lucky. Though her circumstances matter little to me. I will not hand the Flame-Flame Fruit to anybody."

Bartolomeo only blinked at him before he began to follow.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the royal palace of Dressrosa…

"Hehehehehe!" Doflamingo laughed, watching the coliseum battle with a screen. "You see that?! Your granddaughter's quite the woman! Speaking of which, I almost can't believe that you were fighting in the same tournament! Strange…don't you think, King Riku?"

On the floor, King Riku sat nearby, chained to a column.

"Our former king must be growing quite desperate to se obtain a Devil Fruit," Doflamingo taunted. "In fact, your whole family's been acting strange, lately…especially Violet. What is this? Some kind of anniversary? Perhaps of the day I decided to come along and save this kingdom?"

"You mean stole it from me," King Riku retorted. "The actions you took this morning were more than enough to drive me into despair for the future of this country! That's all!"

"Maybe that's how you ," Doflamingo grinned, "but Viola's a different story. She's a real schemer, through and through! She even made a bet that the pirate alliance of the new Warlord who stood up to me, Trafalgar Law…"

Sitting in a throne shaped like the Heart Suit…there was Law, unconscious and chained by his wrists with seastone handcuffs…and next to him was Jupiter, who was lying on the floor, bloodied and chained, as well, with a seastone collar around his neck.

"…And the man of the times, two years ago, that brat from the accursed bloodline, Monkey D. Luffy, would be enough to take me down! But as you can see, Law and his little doggy, Jupiter, have already been disposed of!"

A brief flashback showed Jupiter, smashing through a glass window as he lunged at Doflamingo, trying to rescue Law…only to be sliced in the belly by the Warlord.

"And as for Straw Hat Luffy," Doflamingo began, "he and White Wolf will never leave the coliseum! At least not as a human being and dog, anymore! The only one who's doing anything is Cyborg Franky! He's trying to breaking into the Toy House as we speak…but what can he do against my executives?!"

XXX

At the Toy House, Franky is suddenly slammed into the ground by Senor Pink, who is using a supplex move.

XXX

"The only other pawns are Pirate Hunter Zoro," began Doflamingo, "Foxfire Kin'emon, Nico Robin, and Sniper King, and the only two entrances to the factory are the Toy House and the entrance to this palace! They'll never even come _close_ to the underground!"

XXX

In the underground port town, Usopp and Robin walked by, saluting the guards while the Tontattas slipped passed, unnoticed.

XXX

Concurrently, at the foot of the royal plateau…

"Then if we get inside the palace," Frog Kin'emon began, "then we can go to both the Toy House and the factory!?"

"That's right," said Wicca, sitting in Cat Zoro's palm. "They're all connected on the outside."

"I still cannot believe my eyes," said Kin'emon. "A tiny human!"

"She's like a little toy!" Koi Luffy added. "These dwarves are so cool!"

"Wow!" Aika chirped, sitting on Blizzard's back with Kumi.

"We're not supposed show ourselves to any big people outside of the Riku Family," said Wicca, "but the Straw Hat Usolanders are different!"

"…The Usolanders?" Luffy repeated.

"It's something that Usopp made up," Zoro whispered. "Just go with it, for now."

"The Captain's Operation S.O.P. has already begun!" exclaimed Wicca. "Look ahead! You can see it!"

Soon, they found an elevator in front of them.

"This is the elevator to the royal palace!" Wicca said. "But to ride it, you have to show the guard a pass!"

"Pass, shmass!" Luffy said. "We'll just beat him up!"

" _Dammit, Luffy!"_ Blizzard cursed. _"Can't you do one thing without causing a scene?! That'll only make more guards show up, stupid!"_

"Hey, look!" Aika said. "I see a lady up ahead!"

"A lady?" Luffy asked before he looked up to see Violet.

"Are you Straw Hat Luffy?" she asked, getting off her toy horse.

"Uh…yeah," Luffy answered. "Why?"

"I've been expecting you," Violet answered. "Let me help you into the palace!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	36. Fujitora's Plan

**Ch. 36- Fujitora's Plan**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

" **That concludes the Block D battle royale!"** announced Gyatts. **"All that's left is the final match! Also, the five executives scheduled for the final have been replaced…do my eyes deceive me?! The Hero of the Coliseum: none other than Mr. Diamante himself, accompanied by King Doflamingo's pet saber tooth tiger, Rita!"**

The crowd cheered loudly at this, while some of the women screamed, lovingly.

"DIAMANTE~!"

"He's SO dreamy~!"

"All right! Now it's really gonna be a show with Rita in the ring! I can't wait for her to slaughter Rebecca!"

"I hope she sinks her fangs right in her throat!"

XXX

Inside the coliseum corridors, the medical staff are carrying the defeated contestants of Block D…including Cavendish, who is still sleeping.

"To the medical room, stat!"

"Those who can walk, take yourselves there!"

Rebecca watched in concern as Rebecca was carried off, but then, she heard familiar squeaking footsteps coming up behind her.

"Rebecca!" Carla cheered as she jumped into the woman gladiator's arms.

"Hello, Carla!" Rebecca said as she held the little plush kit.

"Did you hear me, Rebecca?" Carla asked. "I was cheering for you!"

"Yes, I know," Rebecca smiled. "Thank you, Carla."

Carla giggled as she nuzzled Rebecca, but then, she spotted Bartolomeo, as well as "Lucy" and "Butch" approaching.

"Oh! Lucy! Butch!" Rebecca called. "I made it into the finals, too!" It was at that moment that she noticed something different about the man-and-dog pair. "Uh…Lucy? Butch?"

' _Wait…that's not-'_ she thought, but then Bartolomeo pointed a finger at her.

"Hey, you!" he shouted. "You don't get to talk to the-"

"You're Rebecca, aren't you?" asked "Lucy". "I'm familiar with your background."

"Huh?" Rebecca muttered, confused.

" _Lucy and I might be causing a bit of a stir in the arena,"_ said "Butch". _"However, we won't do you wrong."_

"It's really a matter of putting up appearances here," said "Lucy", putting a hand on Rebecca's shoulder. "Something about that…reminds me of the land where I grew up."

Rebecca stared off at "Lucy" as he, "Butch", and Bartolomeo walked away.

"Who was that?" asked Carla.

"…I don't know," Rebecca answered, "but I do know he's not Lucy…"

"…That reminds me," Carla piped up. "Why is he called Lucy? That's a girl's name!"

XXX

Concurrently, at the royal plateau, Luffy's group had met up with Violet, who had come to help them.

"How can you gets us up on the elevator?" Aika asked.

"I have a pass," Violet answered. "The elevator can take you up to the palace. However, if you're spotted and they stop the elevator, it's all over. I wouldn't try it if I were you…aside from you and the puppy, little girl, your friends here look… _far_ too suspicious."

"Madam," said Kin'emon, "I am quite offended."

"You're that woman who lured the cook away, aren't you?" Zoro asked.

"You mean Sanji?" Luffy asked.

" _Oh, not again,"_ muttered Blizzard.

"Black Leg rushed off to rescue your ship," Violet answered.

"Yeah, yeah, we know the rest," Zoro answered. "He sailed off with our navigator, musician, and doctor about 40 minutes ago."

"…I miss Big Sis Nami already," Aika spoke.

"Wait, I thought you were one of Mingo's lackeys!" Luffy said. "Why should we trust you?"

"She's not really on Mingo's side!" said Wicca, hiding in Zoro's costume. "She's just pretending to be one of his underlings!"

"Wicca!" Violet exclaimed.

"Wait…you remember me?!" Wicca asked.

"Of course, I do!" Violet answered. "Don't forget about my All-Seeing Eye! I've been watching over all of your plans! I even know that you've been fighting alongside that one-legged toy soldier who helped raise Rebecca in place of my sister, Scarlett. I saw everything!"

Wicca soon got teary-eyed.

"Thank you and all the Tontattas for believing in my Father," Violet smiled.

"Oh…Princess Viola…!" Wicca sobbed.

"Hold up!" Luffy exclaimed. "You're a princess?!"

"Wow!" Aika said, her eyes sparkling.

"Long, long, when-" Violet started.

"So, if Rebecca's granddad is the king," Luffy interjected, "then does make you her mom?!"

"…Rebecca's mother, my sister, died 10 years ago," Violet answered, sadly. "I'm her aunt."

"…Oh," Luffy muttered. "Uhhh…so how about this heat, huh?"

 **WHAP!** Blizzard and Zoro smacked him in the back of his head whilst uttering "You dumb-ass."

Soon, Violet led the group to a wall.

" _I just see a wall, here,"_ Kumi said.

"Yeah, me, too," Aika added.

Violet put her hand on the wall, and suddenly, **KTHUNK!** Part of it fell back, revealing a secret passageway!

"Go on in," she told them.

"A hidden door?!" Kin'emon asked in surprise. "Are you perhaps a kunoichi?!"

Soon, they all went through the door, going down a set of stairs and entering a dark shaft.

"What is this place, anyway?" Aika asked.

"This is a Riku Family secret," answered Violet. "An emergency escape. Not even Doflamingo knows about this place. There's even a pulley for cargo."

"Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed, sticking his head out of his costume as he looked up at the pulley and the long, winding staircase.

"We can take the stairs up to the palace," Violet answered. "It might take some time, though, even if we run."

"Blizzard's pretty fast," Luffy answered. "He can give us all a lift!"

" _Luffy, I can't carry more than two people!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"I'm not a draft horse!"_

"I got a better idea," Zoro said, standing next to a huge stone he cut out of the wall. "Luffy, you grab a hold of this stone and rocket up to the top, okay?"

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Oh, I see!" Kin'emon exclaimed. "A bold stratagem, Zoro- _dono_! If Luffy- _dono_ grabs the chain, the combined weight of him and the stone will carry him down and lift us up to the apex!"

"But that's crazy!" Violet exclaimed.

"I got it," Luffy said as he wrapped one arm around the stone and stretching the arm up to the top. "Aika, wanna go for a ride?"

"Okay!" Aika chirped as she jumped into Luffy's costume. "Kumi, you wanna come, too?"

" _Umm…okay,"_ Kumi answered as she jumped into the costume, too. _"So, wait, how does this work?"_

"Hang on!" Luffy said as he ran up along the wall.

"Whee~!" Aika cheered while Kumi yowled in fright, comical tears falling from her eyes.

" _Poor Kumi,"_ Blizzard sighed, sitting in the cargo basket with Zoro and Kin'emon.

"Make it quick, Luffy!" called Zoro.

"Do not dally, kunoichi," Kin'emon added, gesturing Violet to come in with them.

"…Suddenly, I'm having second thoughts," Violet said.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the Toy House…

 **CRASH!** A wall was suddenly blown apart.

"THAT'S IT!" Franky shouted. "I've had enough of this crap! Franky…ROCKET LAUNCHER!"

 **KABLAM!** Franky fired rockets out of his shoulders, sending Doflamingo's lesser thugs fleeing for their lives.

"Run for it! This guy's nut!"

"And that hair of his doesn't even shoot anything!"

One rocket was headed right for Senor Pink, who was…brushing his teeth with a shoe brush.

"Senor Pink, watch out!" cried a thug. "Use your powers to dive away from the rocket! This is no time for brushing your teeth with a shoe brush!"

"Oh!" cried one of Pink's fan girls. "So hard-boiled~!"

 **KABOOM!** Pink was hit head-on by Franky's rocket, the blast sending him flying!

"No! Senor Pink!" cried one of the thugs.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the girls.

"Senor Pink, why?! Why didn't you use your powers to evade?!"

Pink lied on the ground, bloody and bruised, but then he staggered to his feet, dusting himself off.

"Don't get the wrong idea, little boys," said Pink. "My Swim-Swim Fruit powers let me swim in walls and floors…don't exist for the sole purpose of running away from the enemy."

The girls and the soldiers gasped.

"Lemme tell you something," Pink said, sucking on his pacifier. "I swim when I freaking feel like it! Got that?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the girls shrieked in admiration. "So carefree!"

Then, Pink held up a bottle of brandy and poured it all over himself.

"Look at that!" said one of the soldiers. "He's covered with blood and full of broken bones, yet he's using brandy to disinfect himself!"

"Wait!" exclaimed a teary-eyed, shades-wearing soldier. "I know…what he's really doing! Senor Pink stood up to the risk of death and took that shot head-on because…one of his comrades was trapped and immobile behind him!"

Behind Pink, a rotund figure was seemingly writhing in pain.

"AAAAAAAAGH! My tummy's hurt-n!" he cried.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" the girls shrieked. "Oh, Senor Pink~!"

"My heart is about to burst for you!"

"Make love to me, Senor Pink!"

(A/N: Uh…eww.)

"Dunno," Pink muttered. "I don't live in the past. Can you stand, Machvise?"

"Whoa…!" Franky whispered. "That guy's sure hard-boiled!"

Suddenly, the figure jumped out at Franky, and it is revealed to be Machvise, a shield strapped to his back as he dived at the Cyborg, stomach-first!

"WHOA!" Franky cried as he jumped back, thus dodging Machvise, who fell to the ground with a **CRASH!**

"Urrgh…!" Machvise groaned as he sat up. "That hurts my tum-tum…I missed again! Your-n a slippery one!"

"Shut up!" Franky shouted. "What the SUPER hell is with you people?! Floating in the, slipping in the ground! I can't take anymore of this!"

"Hold it, right there!"

Everyone turned to see the Marines approaching, backed by Bastille.

"Cyborg Franky of the Straw Hat Pirates!" shouted a Marine lieutenant. "You are under arrest! The Marines have got the Toy House surrounded on all sides! Surrender yourself!"

"What the-?!" Franky questioned. "What are the Marines doing here?!"

"I haven't heard about this-n!" Machvise exclaimed.

"Hmph," Pink scoffed, wiping his face with another bikini top. "Here come more annoying pests."

XXX

Inside the palace Suit Chamber…

"Sounds like the Marines are moving," said Doflamingo. "I'm impressed at your resolve, Fujitora."

"Don't get cute," said Fujitora. "It's not like we're taking your side in this whole thing. With the Straw Hats involved and even more suspicious characters about…I'd call it the proper course of action."

Riku was silent while Law and Jupiter remained unconscious.

"The Marines role in this scuffle," Fujitora started, "is to minimize the suffering of the civilians of Dressrosa. If Straw Hats intention in this matter is to take you out…then I don't think he's one to shy away from destruction and havoc."

Doflamingo's grin fell as he heard the Admiral talk.

"In which case," Fujitora continued, "my justice that he needs to be stopped. After that…then I'll deal with you."

"…I beg your pardon?" Doflamingo asked.

"I'm new to this whole game, see?" Fujitora replied. "Fresh off the world drat…but now that I've been placed in the role of an Admiral…I've got a goal in mind: the complete and utter eradication of the 'Seven Warlords' System!"

"…What'd you say?" Doflamingo hissed.

"Well," Fujitora answered, "one of those Warlords, Crocodile, attempted to hijack a major country…no doubt if he had succeeded, it'd be just like this one, today."

Doflamingo sneered as he raised his leg.

"And what will happen to the balance of the three major powers?" Fujitora inquired. "Well…we won't know unless it's knocked down."

As Doflamingo tried to kick Fujitora, the Admiral raised his sword, blocking his attack with his blade.

"The more evil and iniquity you cause, the higher the price on your head, Heavenly Demon," the Admiral concluded.

"…So," Doflamingo smirked, "correct me if I'm wrong…but I could've sworn you said 'Get rid of me now while I got the chance'!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Fujitora rebuked. "We can still get along…for now, anyways."

Doflamingo put his foot down while Fujitora sheathed his sword.

"I'm of a mind to protect Dressrosa," he said, "and if any rough edges should happen to be exposed to the light…well…I'll probably turn a blind eye to them. After all…the Reverie is this year."

Doflamingo smirked while Riku gasped quietly.

"Like it or not," Fujitora started, "the world will act."

XXX

Back at the coliseum…

" **It's the Corrida Coliseum…ULTRA! FINAL! MATCH!"**

The audience burst into a roar of cheers at this. In the corridors, Koala panted as she took off her disguise and raced to the stands, and before long, she managed to make it outside.

"Oh, thank goodness," she said. "Just in time."

" **The entire country watches, live, as we prepare a special ring for the free-for-all over that fabulous grand prize!"** exclaimed Gyatts. **"All that's left is the entrance of our seven contestants!"**

"Lucy" stretched his legs as he and "Butch" prepared to go out.

"Man, I've been itching to do this," said "Lucy". "Ready to go…'Butch'?"

" _I was born ready,"_ "Butch" replied as "Lucy" got on his back.

"Well, let's go, Marine-Colosseo," said "Lucy".

"My name is Bartolomeo!" shouted Bartolomeo. "How'd you get that wrong?!"

" **And the first to appear is that amazing man-and-dog duo…the surprise finalists, the tourney's wayward wanderers! I give you…LUCY AND BUTCH!"**

"YEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the crowd cheered as "Lucy" raised his fist, riding atop "Butch".

' _Ace…just watch,'_ thought "Lucy". _'I'm gonna win this thing!'_

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I'm on a roll!

Review, please!


	37. Supreme Executive Diamante

**Ch. 37- Supreme Executive Diamante**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

" **Ladies and gentleman!"** Gyatts shouted. **"Are…you…READY~?!"**

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!" the crowd roared.

In the center of the arena, there stood "Lucy", "Butch", Rebecca, Burgess, Bartolomeo…and standing in the middle of all of them are Diamante and Rita.

" **Between the winners of all four competition blocks and Mr. Diamante and Rita themselves…and to our valorous champion will go the grand prize!"**

"WEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAW~!" laughed Burgess.

"Go to hell, you human scum!" Bartolomeo shouted, flipping off the audience.

"YOU got to hell, Bartolomeo!" shouted a man in the stands.

As Bartolomeo continue to rile up the crowd, Rita glanced over at "Butch" and blinked in confusion.

' _Hold it,'_ she thought. _'That's not White Wolf…who is that?'_

" _What's the matter, kitty?"_ asked "Butch". _"Cat got your tongue?"_

Rita growled viciously at him, causing him to snicker.

" **And here is our prize!"** exclaimed Gyatts. **"The Logia Devil Fruit, strongest of the three types…the Flame-Flame Fruit!"**

"WEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAW~!" laughed Burgess. "And it's all mine!"

' _Jesus Burgess of the Blackbeard Pirates, huh?'_ thought "Lucy". _'This is gonna be harder than I thought.'_ He then smirked. _'Although I do enjoy a challenge.'_

' _Who is that guy?'_ thought Rebecca. _'I know for a fact that he isn't Lucy.'_

"HEY!"

Everyone looked to see three men charging into the ring: a few fighters from Block D.

"Stop this match!"

"Pull Rebecca out of the ring!"

"We demand a rematch! You don't expect us accept that bullshit ending, do you?!"

"Uh-oh…" Rebecca muttered.

" **It appears we have some controversy!"** said Gyatts.

"Rebecca!" shouted a fighter with spike boxing gloves. "We'd never lose to a scrawny-ass bitch like you! Let's settle this, right now!"

The audience cried out in agreement.

"Yeah! That's more like it!"

"Kill her!"

Rebecca sneered as she brandished her sword, but just as she was about to engage them, Diamante suddenly got in her way.

"That's enough, you howling fools," said Diamante.

"Huh?!" questioned a gladiator with a mace. "Hey, move it!"

"The results speak for themselves," said Diamante. "Learn when to fold…and quit trying to ruin my show!"

"Huh?!" muttered a pirate captain. "What are you-"

"Come on," Diamante said, holding up his cape. "Come right here."

"Grr…!" the gladiator growled. "Don't treat us like charging bulls!"

 **THWAM!** Somehow…they ended up slamming into Diamante's cape, as if it were a solid wall!

"What the fuck?!" Bartolomeo asked, confused.

"This cape of mine ripples like a flag in the breeze," Diamante started, "but really…it's made of hard steel! I'm a flag man that ate the Ripple-Ripple Fruit! Anything I touch will ripple like a simple cloth, no matter the qualities!"

"Urgh…!" the fighters groaned.

"Rita…" Diamante commanded, and without uttering a single word, Rita roared as she lunged at the three, her fangs clamping down on the pirate's arm. He screamed in agony as he felt the bones in his arm shatter, but then, the saber tooth tiger quickly threw him against the ground and then delivered a crushing bite to the man's head…and soon, his screams were silenced as blood gushed from the wound. "Lucy", "Butch", Rebecca, and even Bartolomeo seemed shocked at what they had just seen.

"That cat's a real beast…!" "Lucy" whispered.

As Rita raised her head and licked her blood-stained lips, the audience burst out into cheers, once more.

"All right, Rita!"

"Next time, give one of those bites to Rebecca!"

" **And there it is!"** shouted Gyatts. **"The reason why Rita is often called 'The Executioner'! Her ferocity and savagery are equal to that of the Fighting Fish! And once she has gotten her taste of blood, she won't stop until her thirst is quenched!"**

As Gyatts said this, Rita turned to the other two fighters from Block D, who both screamed as they turned to run. However, Rita grabbed the dead body of her latest victim and threw it towards them. **FWUMP!** The corpse fell on top of, oozing blood all over them.

"I'd get that guy off of you guys, if I were you," said Diamante. "You see, the finals match has its own special Fighting Fish…and they're fine-tune to the scent of blood."

As soon as he said this, the two fighters spotted a shadow jumping out from the water, and before they could even scream, **KRRUUUUUUUNCH!** The iron bridge that led between the inside of the coliseum and the arena by a giant Fighting Fish with the number 06 tattooed on its forehead. The two remaining fighters fell down into the water…where they were soon devoured.

Despite this, the crowd cheered even more.

" **There it is!"** Diamante shouted while holding a microphone. **"These Fighting Fish are a class above what we've seen thus far! Did you see that deadly charge, folks?! These vicious fish will even lash out at the fighters in the ring! They follow no rules! These are the bosses, the alpha males of every school of Fighting Fish, and on one of their backs lies the tournament's prize, the Flame-Flame Fruit!"**

In the water, chained to the back of a Fighting Fish with the number 01 tattooed on his forehead…was a chest, and in that chest is the Flame-Flame Fruit.

" **The rules are simple: seize that fruit!"** Diamante exclaimed. **"Whomever is the last one standing is the winner!"**

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the crowd cheered.

" **And now, let the finals begin!"** Gyatts declared. **"It's a 5-man and 2-beast battle blow-out with the heroes, Diamante and Rita! A free-for-all for a Devil Fruit, a death match with Fighting Fish!"**

 **CLANG!**

" **AND THERE'S THE BELL!"**

With that…the finals had begun.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the outer tower of the palace outskirts, Luffy's group has made it to the op.

"We're here," said Violet.

"Is this the entrance to the palace- MMPH!" Luffy started, but Blizzard covered his mouth.

" _Luffy, would it KILL YOU to be quiet?!"_ the wolf-dog asked, softly.

"My bad," Luffy said, his voice muffled.

"Silly Big Brother," Aika said.

Violet peered around a corner and saw several guards, standing in front of a door with Doflamingo's insignia on it.

"Don't let the guards see you," whispered Violet. "There's another secret entrance into the outer tower. I can take you to it. If we raise trouble with and the executives are called, there will be no recourse! The one called Pica is the most troublesome. If he finds, we won't even see Doflamingo."

"I see," said Kin'emon. "Umm…by the way, where is Luffy- _dono_?"

"Uh…I found him," said Wicca, pointing at the door.

"GUM-GUUUUUUUUM…!"

"W-wait, Big Brother! Kumi and I are still in this costume!"

 **YIPE!**

"Hey! What the hell is with that Koi Fish?!"

"Oh, no," Zoro muttered. "Not again."

"GIANT PISTOL~!"

 **KATHOOOM!** Luffy, being…well, Luffy, used his gigantic fist to punch right through the door!

"WHAT IS HE DOING?!" Zoro, Blizzard, Kin'emon, Wicca, and Violet questioned.

"Hey, guys!" Luffy called. "I opened it now! We can go on in!"

" _WE WERE SUPPOSED TO SNEAK IN, YOU MORON!"_ Blizzard roared. _"WHAT'S WORSE, YOU PUT AIKA AND KUMI IN DANGER WITH THAT STUNT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"_

"Oh, no!" Violet cried. "Well…it seems we have no choice! Let's go! At this point, using the entrance is faster!"

"Does this mean I can take this stupid thing off, now?" Luffy asked, taking off his costume.

"What does it matter?!" Violet asked. "You're doing it, anyway!"

"Now, now, calm down!" Kin'emon urged as he, Zoro, and Blizzard followed him.

Once Luffy shed his costume, he dropped it on the ground.

"Hey!" Aika cried as she and Kumi fumbled around inside until they came out of the koi's mouth. "Wait for us!"

With that, Aika shifted into her Wolf Form before she and Kumi followed the other. As they did, one of the guards groaned as he woke up.

"Hold it…that was…!" he muttered.

XXX

In the palace Suit Chamber…

" **This is a report from the entrance of the outer tower! We have an intruder: it's Straw Hat Luffy and White Wolf Blizzard!"**

"…What?" Doflamingo asked in confusion before he looked at the screen and saw "Lucy" and "Butch", just barely dodging a Fighting Fish in the coliseum.

" **The Fighting Fish flies through the air,"** Gyatts announced, **"but Lucy and Butch leaps aside with ease! They're certainly nimble!"**

"…What hell is he babbling about?" Doflamingo asked…actually sounding surprised.

Nearby, Gladius, now wearing a helmet on his head, and Baby-5, glanced at each other, almost worriedly.

"That has to be a mistake," Doflamingo said. "Straw Hat and White Wolf are posing as Lucy and Butch in the coliseum, right now…shouldn't they?!"

" **This is the B-2 Tower Cafeteria entrance! It's Straw Hat Luffy and White Wolf Blizzard! Pirate Hunter Zoro is with them, too…and even Lady Violet! Also…a couple of pups, too!"**

XXX

At the cafeteria entrance, Luffy had just kicked a guard in the face…while eating a slice of pizza.

"Mmm…good stuff!" he said.

"The cookies aren't too bad, either!" Aika said, eating cookies while sitting on Blizzard's back.

 **SLASH!** Zoro, now out of his cat costume, cut down a guard while eating a rice ball.

XXX

Doflamingo gritted his teeth as he looked back at the screen, watching the fight at the coliseum.

"Then tell me," he started, "WHO THE FUCK ARE THOSE TWO IN THE COLISEUM?! WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON?!"

(A/N: How's your foot tasting, Mingo? XD)

XXX

Concurrently, on the elevator between the trading port and the palace…

"HWADAA~!"

 **CRUNCH!** The Thunder Soldier was suddenly punched in the head by Lao G of the Diamante Army.

"Captain!" cried Cub, in his Rhinoceros Beetle form. "Why you! You'll pay for this!"

Just as the Tontatta Warrior was about to attack Lao G, the old man put on a pair of glasses before he smacked him away, just as he was inches away from his face!

"Not good!" cried a Tontatta Dwarf. "If only we'd known there'd be an executive on this elevator!"

"Fwafwafwa!" Lao G laughed. "You fools! I received an order to protect the entrance to the Toy House! So, I waited at the entrance to the underground port, and then I rode on the elevator again! Meaning…I **G** ot off on the wrong floor the first time! G!" He then formed the letter G with his hands. "You won't come close to the palace, intruders!"

"Urgh…!" the Thunder Soldier groaned as he stood up. "You're wrong…we're going, no matter what."

XXX

Back at the palace…

"They're going up Outer Tower B-1!" cried a guard.

"Hey, Violet!" Luffy called, running down a corridor with Violet, Zoro, Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi. "Which way do we go, now?!"

"We go left!" Violet answered.

"Got it!" Zoro said…as he ran off to the right.

"Zoro!" Aika cried. "Why are you going that way?!"

"GAH!" Zoro cried as he followed Luffy and the others until they ran into an empty hallway.

"It's just another empty hallway!" Luffy said. "Just wait, Mingo! I'm gonna kick your ass and save Traffy!"

But then, the floor started to rumble and shake…in fact, the whole corridor shook!

"Whoa!" Zoro cried as he stumbled a bit. "What's going on?!"

" _What's with that rumbling?!"_ Blizzard asked.

Aika and Kumi both whimpered, worriedly, hiding behind Luffy, who had his hands over his stomach.

"It's too loud to be my tummy," the Straw Hat Captain said.

"Don't tell me…!" Violet whispered.

Suddenly, a giant figure formed out of the wall…completely made of stone!

"What the hell is that?!" Luffy questioned.

" _It's huge!"_ Blizzard cried.

"B-B-Big Brother…!" Aika stammered. "I'm scared!"

" _I think I just piddled a little!"_ Kumi exclaimed, shivering fearfully.

"A stone monster?!" Zoro asked.

"Oh, no…!" Violet whispered, horrified. "It's Pica!"

The stone giant loomed over the group, menacingly, silently glaring at them before reaching down to grab them!

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	38. The Executive's Tower

**Ch. 38- The Executive's Tower**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

" _LOOK OUT!"_ Blizzard shouted as the group scattered, just as Pica was about to grab them.

"AIKA! KUMI!" Luffy cried as he grabbed the two youngsters, who had frozen in fear upon seeing the giant golem. Thankfully, he managed to get them out of Pica's reach.

"That was close…!" Aika whimpered.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Zoro asked as Pica towered over them, the floor rippling up and down like waves in the sea.

"It's Pica!" answered Violet. "He's a Supreme Executive, like Diamante and Trebol! Be careful! He's a stone-assimilation man who are the Stone-Stone Devil Fruit!"

At that, Pica's arms connected to the walls.

"Uh…what is he doing?!" Luffy asked.

"So you're saying he's not just made of stone?!" Zoro questioned.

"His body becomes one with any stone he touches," Violet answered, "which means…this stone palace is under his control!"

Just then, the walls began to swell up and bulge before they began to close in on the group!

" _AAAH!"_ Kumi shrieked. _"THE WALLS!"_

" _Luffy, do something!"_ Blizzard cried.

Luffy looked back and forth between the walls before he took in a deep breath.

"GUM-GUUUUM-"

 **KATHOOM!** The walls closed in on the group before Luffy could finish that statement…seemingly crushing them all.

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the coliseum, things were really starting to heat up during the finals.

" **And the Fighting Fish flies free, once again!"** Gyatts announced. **"Look at that speed! Can Burgess evade it?!"**

A Fighting Fish with the number 08 tattooed on his forehead lunged at Burgess, who grinned and reeled his right arm back.

"Shockwave…ELBOW!" he shouted as he thrust his elbow forward, sending a powerful shockwave that sent the Fighting Fish flying into the stands, effectively knocking him out and crushing members of the audience! Not just that, but the very foundation of the coliseum shook from the power of Burgess' attack!

" **The coliseum is shaking!"** cried Gyatts. **"There it is, again! Burgess' special attack! The Shockwave Elbow, which rips a hole in the stands!"**

"AAAAAAHH!" a woman in the audience screamed as she saw a bloodied man pull himself out of the crater that Burgess had made, as well as several others.

" **The upstart pirate, Blackbeard is supported by his 10 Titanic Captains!"** Gyatts exclaimed. **"And Burgess is one of them!"**

"Hey!" called a man in the audience. "Somebody help! We need stretchers over here!"

"That madman!" cried a toy rabbit. "The crowd isn't supposed to be involved!"

"WEEHAHAHAHAW~!" laughed Burgess.

 **SPLASH!** Another Fighting Fish, the one with the number 01 tattooed on his forehead and the Flame-Flame Fruit chained to his back, came darting towards the ring.

"Aha!" Bartolomeo exclaimed.

Diamante, Rita, "Lucy", and "Butch" all turned to see the Fighting Fish before they glanced at each other.

" **There it is!"** announced Gyatts. **"The Fighting Fish who bears the Flame-Flame Fruit on his back! And he's going for Rebecca!"**

Rebecca gripped the hilt of her sword, preparing to strike.

"If I can just cut the chains…then maybe…!" she whispered, but then she gasped as she realized…she couldn't evade it! "Oh, no!"

From her hiding place, Carla gasped in horror as it looked like Rebecca was about to be skewered.

"Look out, Rebecca!" she cried.

 **ZWIP!** Something ran by, grabbing the gladiator woman before the Fighting Fish could get to her. It was revealed to be "Butch", who held Rebecca on his back.

"Uh…thank you!" Rebecca said, surprised, causing "Butch" to look up and grin at her, but then he noticed that "Lucy" had grabbed onto the Fighting Fish's dorsal fin.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed, but before he could try and open it, he heard a growling sound behind him. He turned around, only to cry out in surprise before **CLANG!** He raised his pipe, blocking Rita's Haki-imbued paws.

"Dammit!" "Lucy" cursed as the saber tooth tiger pushed down on his pipe further, pinning him down. "Get off me!"

" _Sorry,"_ Rita hissed, _"but you're not having the Flame-Flame Fruit!"_

"We know how much you want it," said Diamante, his sword extending as he prepared to cut "Lucy" down, "but it's not yours to take, Straw Hat!"

Suddenly, **WHAM!** "Butch" slammed into Rita's side, knocking her off "Lucy", who turned to face Diamante. He raised his pipe, which was imbued with Haki, and **SMASH!** Diamante's sword shattered!

"What the-?!" Diamante questioned.

Down in the ring, Rita growled as she faced "Butch", who growled back at her.

" _I don't know who you are, mutt,"_ said Rita, _"but whoever you are, you're not getting the Flame-Flame Fruit!"_

" _Is that so?"_ asked "Butch". _"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but that's not really your decision to make either, now is it?"_

 _ **GRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRR!**_ Rita roared as she lunged at "Butch", who jumped over her head and **WHAM!** He slammed all four of his Haki-imbued paws right down on her skull!

" _OOF!"_ Rita cried before she stood up and growled at "Butch", who stood behind her with a mocking grin.

" _What's wrong?"_ he asked. _"Can't keep up?"_

" _YOU PRICK!"_ Rita roared as she jumped at "Butch" again, only for him to turn around and **THWACK!** He kicked her right in the neck, causing her to cough up blood!

"What the…RITA!" Diamante shouted. "Quick screwing around and get serious!"

With "Lucy", he was about to open up the chest that contained the Flame-Flame Fruit, but then…

"WEEHAHAHAHAHAW~!" Burgess laughed as he reeled back his arm. "I'll blow you right out of the air!"

" **Burgess is winding up, again!"** Gyatts shouted.

"NOT AGAIN!" a man cried, the crowd soon going into a panic.

"LET ME OUTTA HERE!" shouted another man, this one in his early 70s.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" a woman shrieked.

Bartolomeo quickly set up his barrier…and Rebecca quickly stood behind him.

"What the hell?!" Bartolomeo questioned. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Sorry," Rebecca apologized.

"Will you stand and take the blow, 'Lucy'?!" asked Diamante.

"Shockwave…" Burgess started.

" _You'd better go save your master, mutt,"_ Rita said, mockingly.

" _Why?"_ asked "Butch". _"He doesn't need saving."_

" _Huh?"_ Rita muttered.

From her secret spot, Koala watched, chewing her lip.

"Come on, come on…!" she whispered.

"…Dragon Claw," "Lucy" whispered, flexing out his fingers to the point where they almost looked like talons.

" **Lucy can't escape!"** cried Gyatts.

 **ZWISH!** "Lucy" suddenly disappeared from the Fighting Fish's back.

"…ELBOW!" Burgess shouted, but then, "Lucy" suddenly reappeared, slamming his Haki-imbued hand into Burgess' armor, squeezing it tighter and tighter until… **CRUNCH!** The armor shattered!

"What the fuck?!" Burgess questioned.

The crowd gasped…before bursting into uproarious applause.

"ALL RIGHT, LUCY!"

"WAY TO GO!"

" **Unbelievable!"** yelled Gyatts. **"Lucy has completely shattered Burgess' armor!"**

"WOW!" Bartolomeo exclaimed. "Way to go, Great _Senpai_!"

"I should've known," "Lucy" started, "you guys aren't gonna make it easy for me, are you?!"

"Hold it," Diamante said. "That's not his usual battle style…is that really Straw Hat?! Come to think of it…White Wolf doesn't even look like a wolf…and he isn't white, either! Who are these two?!"

' _About time he caught on!'_ thought Rita. _'That idiot!'_

XXX

Meanwhile, with Team "Usoland", Usopp and Robin were watching as more toys came out of the Executive's Tower, picking up crates, bags, and other things.

"Hey," Usopp whispered, "more and more toys keep filing out of that place."

"More proof that we'll find Sugar in the Executive's Tower," whispered Leo.

"What are those weird-looking tube things?" Usopp asked.

"The center of the tower is the executive's elevator," Leo answered. "All those pipes you see are from different directions, and they bring down big people and broken toys. All around Dressrosa, there are entrances to the Scrap Heap. They drop all the down under the Executive's Tower to land on top of the pile!"

XXX

Inside the Executive's Tower, Cavendish groaned as he sat up.

"Dammit," he cursed. "I've had enough of this tomfoolery! First I land on a mountain of garbage, and now this?! Where am I, anyway?!" He then held up his hand, which was covered in a sticky slime. "And what is this goop?! I'm not even that hurt, so why'd they drag me into the medical ward?!"

"It's not goopy, it's sticky!"

Cavendish looked up, only to yelp as Trebol got in his face.

"Hey, back off!" he cried. "You're invading my personal space, you know?! Who the hell are you, anyway?!"

"Behehehehe…!" Trebol laughed, his nose running. "This is the Executive's Tower!"

It is revealed that Cavendish is in a room that looked some sort of nursery with some sort of conveyor belt

"But this factory-like room," Trebol began, "which produces many toys for some reason, has another name! What is that other name, Sugar?"

"Sugar?" Cavendish repeated before he spotted the girl, eating grapes out of her basket.

"It's just called the Executive's Tower," Sugar said.

"WRONG!" Trebol shouted, snot gushing out of his nose. "Behehehehehe!"

"Ugh…please blow your nose or something," Cavendish grimaced.

"You're disgusting, Trebol," Sugar said. "Go away and die."

"I won't die!" Trebol shouted. "I won't listen to brats like you! Behehehehe!"

"You, child!" Cavendish said. "You have to help me! Get this sticky stuff off of-"

 **Tap!** Sugar tapped Cavendish's knee…and he turned into a puppet!

"…me…?" he muttered, confused. "W-wait, what just happened?! I…I turned into a toy?!"

"And now for the contract," said Sugar. "'Thou shalt not harm humans. Thou shalt always obey the Donquixote Family's orders'."

"What dribble is this?!" Cavendish questioned. "Let me out of here! Turn me back to-"

"Shut up and get to work, fool," said Trebol, and suddenly, Cavendish clammed up.

' _W…wait…I can't speak!'_ he thought. _'What's happening?! I can't disobey his orders!'_

" _Thou shalt always obey the Donquixote Family's orders."_

' _Contract…?!'_ thought Cavendish.

"Behehehehe!" laughed Trebol. "Now that you're a toy, everyone's forgotten about you! Hell, even I don't remember you anymore! Now, you're gonna work…or fight…for Doffy until the day you die! Behehehehe! Now get going! The port out past the furthest door!"

With that, Cavendish began to march out the room, greeted by two guards.

"Okay, new guy," said one of them. "Your assignment is to carry the cargo to the docks. Get moving!"

Reluctantly, Cavendish picked up a crate that looked way too big and heavy for him…and yet, he had no choice but to carry it, joining the other working toys.

' _No way…this must be a nightmare…!'_ he thought. _'I have to wake up, somehow! No way am I going to be a toy, working for these clods for the rest of my life!'_

Not too far away, Sai, still in the form of a toy monkey, was helping a doll carry a large box.

' _So this is where all those weapons were coming from!'_ thought Sai. _'But…I can't do anything about it! Gramps, help me!'_

Nearby, Hack, who is now a dog toy with a saddle, is carrying a crate on his back.

' _If only I'd known that such a port existed down here!'_ the Fishman-turned-toy thought. _'If only I could call Koala. She's waiting for my intel…is there no way out of this?!'_

' _Damn you, Doflamingo!'_ thought Elizabello, who had turned into a toy pig and is carrying a giant crate above his head. _'I'm the King of Prodence! You want me to work as a toy for the rest of my life?! This must be a bad joke! Someone, get me out of here!'_

Alas, it was no use. They were all prisoners of Doflamingo, now…and there only hope was Usopp pulling this plan off with the Tontattas.

Speaking of whom, the two stood near the door to the Executive's Tower, both peeking inside.

"I think that slimy-looking man is Trebol," Robin whispered, "and the little girl must be Sugar."

"She really is a little kid…!" Usopp whispered.

"That's right," Leo answered. "Sugar loves grapes! She's always eating them!"

"So the kid eats healthy," Usopp whispered. "So what?"

"That's how we're gonna take her out!" Leo answered, holding what looked like a grape in his hands. "Look at this! It's a ball Tatababasco Sauce, the hottest in all the world, and we made it to look like a grape!"

"So you're gonna feed that to Sugar, right?" Usopp asked.

"Yep!" Leo nodded. "I'll slip it into her basket! We already tested this baby on 50 other Tontattas, and it has 100% success rate! 18 of them almost died!"

"You actually tried to eat that?!" Usopp questioned.

"Shh~!" Robin shushed.

"Sorry," Usopp whispered.

"It's foolproof!" answered Leo. "We'll give to Sugar!"

"Sounds like a plan, Leo!" Usopp said. "Do it, and do it fast! I'll be watching you from her!"

"Thank you, Usoland!" Leo said. "You're so reassuring!"

' _If this goes South, I'm bailing…!'_ thought Usopp.

"Good luck, Leo!" shouted Inhel.

"Watch out for Trebol!" cheered Bian.

"Don't shout!" Usopp whispered.

"No problem!" Leo exclaimed. "Prepare yourselves, everybody! When Sugar lets out her scream and every toy in the country turns back into a big person, all the forgotten memories will come flooding back! All the evil deeds that Doflamingo and his men will be exposed, and he will show his true colors! SO HERE I GO! TO SAVE OUR FELLOW TONTATTAS AND TAKE BACK THE KINGDOM FOR KING RIKU!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the Tontattas cheered.

"I said stop shouting!" Usopp whispered.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	39. Trebol Army, Special Executive Sugar

**Ch. 39- Trebol Army, Special Executive Sugar**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

Back in the palace, Pica stood over the rubble that he used to crush Luffy and his group…but had he taken a closer look, he would've seen that they had managed to survive, for Luffy had managed to inflate himself, just partially, to keep himself, Zoro, Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Violet from getting crushed. To do it in so little time was a feat of in itself, but then, that was just Luffy.

"Ngh…!" Luffy grunted. "You guys, okay?!"

"A little shaken," Aika admitted, "but otherwise fine!"

" _That was close,"_ Blizzard said. _"If Luffy hadn't inflated at the last second, we would've all been killed!"_

"Hey, Aika!" Zoro called. "Quick! Gimme one of my swords! I can't reach them!"

"W-which one?" Aika asked.

"It doesn't matter," Zoro answered. "Now hurry!"

Aika reached over and carefully pulled _Kitetsu III_ out of its sheath. As she did, she shivered a bit as she felt a strange, ominous aura coming from it.

"W…what is this…?!" she whispered. "I feel so weird…holding this sword-"

"Not that one!" Zoro shouted. "Get me _Wado Ichimonji_! The one with the white hilt!"

Aika shook her head, snapping out of her trance before she put _Kitetsu III_ back in its sheath, then carefully pulled out _Wado Ichimonji_.

"Good," Zoro said. "Thanks, Aika…sorry. I forgot a child can't handle the supposedly cursed power of _Kitetsu III_."

"Wait…cursed?" Aika repeated.

" _Did he say cursed?!"_ Kumi asked.

"Don't worry about it!" Zoro shouted as he grabbed _Wado Ichimonji_. "Now move back!"

Aika and Kumi shuffled back to the point where Viola was holding them.

"Now…360 CALIBER PHOENIX!" Zoro roared as he swung his sword, causing the stone to crumble as he cut through, as well as slashed through Pica's right arm.

"HMPH!" Luffy cried as he inflated completely before he bounced on the floor, catching Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Violet on his belly before he finally let out his held breath.

"Luffy!" Zoro called. "You, Blizzard, and the girls go on ahead without me!"

"What about you?!" Violet asked.

Zoro glared up at Pica, whose arm had reformed.

"I'll handle this bastard, myself," the swordsman replied as he put _Wado Ichimonji_ in his mouth.

"Eh?!" Violet questioned. "Are you insane?! You'll-"

"Got it," Luffy spoke up before he ran off. "I'll leave it to you, Zoro! Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, Dancer Lady, let's go!"

"Right!" Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi shouted before they followed after Luffy.

"Dancer Lady?" Violet repeated before she gasped and followed after them, too. "Hey, wait!"

XXX

Meanwhile, inside the underground Executive's Tower, Leo is preparing to put the Tatababasco Ball into Sugar's basket.

' _This is it,'_ thought Leo. _'With this Tatababasco Ball, the hottest grape in the world, we'll knock Sugar out, and finally, Doflamingo will be exposed for what he really is!'_

Just as Leo was about to go in, Trebol seemed to spot something, whizzing by in the air. He held up his finger, which had a gob of sticky goo on the tip, and **PYEW!** He flicked it, firing it like it was a bullet, and **BOOM!** He shot a gigantic hole in the wall…almost hitting Usopp in the process, had he been another inch closer.

' _HOLY CRAP!'_ thought the sniper, looking like he was about to soil himself.

"What was it, Trebol?" asked Sugar.

"Oh, nothing," Trebol answered. "Just a little gadfly."

Robin made her head bloom out of the floor (strangely without her hat) outside the Executive's Tower, looking down at the tiny fly that Trebol had struck. It twitched for a second…but then its legs curled up and its life was soon no more.

"…That's…unsettling," the archaeologist muttered, actually nervous for once before her head disappeared.

The rest of the Tontattas shivered nervously, for they had seen what happened to the poor fly.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all," whispered Cotton.

"Yeah, he shot that fly, point-blank," whispered Inhel.

"He may've hit that fly," Leo said, "but he won't hit me! If I run fast enough, I can slip in the Tatababasco Ball into Sugar's basket and then get out without being noticed!"

With that, he dashed in.

"Here I come, Sugar!" he exclaimed. "You're gonna give us back our friends!"

"Good luck, Leo!" Bomba, Flapper, and some other dwarves cheered.

' _Please, let this work!'_ thought Usopp. _'Please!'_

"…Wait, Leo!" Robin called as she used her Dos Fleur to grab the determined Tontatta. "Come back!"

"Wha- hey!" cried Leo. "What are you doing?!"

XXX

Meanwhile, inside the SMILE Factory hidden within the underground port…where a luminous plant called an "Elegant Sunflower" grows on the ceiling…

"We haven't had any new workers, lately."

"Yeah, and they haven't been showing up in the palace, either, or so I hear."

It is revealed that this "factory" actually has a huge orchard grown within it, and in that orchard…are giant canisters filled with the SAD chemical.

"Hey! Who the hell's slacking off on the job?!"

 **BAP!**

"AAGH!"

Inside the orchard, it is revealed that there are several hundred Tontatta Dwarves, tending to the plants inside…but the poor things looked exhausted. They carried large crates and canisters, pulled wagons full of peculiar-looking fruits with polka dots on them. They would line up in front of giant fish corpses to eat…but it was either overcooked or rotten, and despite, they were only allowed a nibble before they were forced to go back to work.

"Sheesh, that's weird," said a guard. "You'd think they'd notice something was up if 500 of their own kind don't come home, right?"

"Yeah," answered his partner, "and yet they don't suspect a single ounce of malice. These Tontattas are really stupid- err… _pure-hearted_!"

"So how come they aren't showing up?"

"Who can say? All I know is that if we don't get more, we'll have to push these little shits into overtime. Kaido's expecting his shipment of SMILE in 2 days! If we don't get it out there, soon, we'll be in it, deep!"

One Tontatta with light brown puffy hair, a pair of goggles, a tie, a striped shirt, a pair of overalls, and a gap in his teeth, is seen carrying a giant SAD canister. His name is Chao, and right now, he looked very tired.

"Unh…" he groaned as his knees started buckling.

"Too slow!" shouted a thug wearing a pig nose. "Whip of Love!"

 **WHAP!** He whipped Chao right in the back, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Hey! More SAD!" shouted another guard.

"Y…yes," said a female Tontatta as she opened up another canister, causing more SAD to spill into the river. Other Tontattas panted as they piled the strange fruits into the carts and prepared to pull them to the port…but then, another guard, one with a buzz cut and a pair of tiny sunglasses, stopped them.

"Hold it," he said as he picked it up and saw that the fruits were only halfway covered in polka dots. "What the-?! YOU MORONS! THESE SMILE FRUITS AREN'T RIPE YET!" He then kicked the cart over, causing the fruits to spill out. "You Tontattas are completely useless! Can't you do anything right?! I thought you could cultivate any plant!"

"W-we're sorry!" said one of the Tontattas, helping one whose hair looked like a teddy bear. "Please, we're doing our best! It's just that…SMILE Fruits are so unnatural and-"

"No excuses!" the guard shouted.

"Well, can't my brother rest, at least?!" asked the Tontatta. "Just for a few minutes? Today's food was a bit rotten and-"

"Oh, so now you're complaining about the food, too?!" the guard questioned. "I thought you wanted to help your Princess Mansherry and cure her illness!"

"O-of course we do!" cried the two dwarves.

"Then get back to work!" the guard ordered. "SMILE Fruit has the only medical extract we can use to cure the princess! Less than a tenth of every harvest can actually be extracted! You better find some way to increase productivity!"

"Well…can we at least see Princess Mansherry?" asked the dwarf. "Just once? Maybe that'll help us work faster!"

"No way!" shouted the guard. "If you did, then you'd get sick, too…and then…and then…!" He then sniffled. "We'd mourn the loss of our beloved Tontatta partners so greatly!"

"Oh…thank you, Mister Guard!" the Tontattas answered. "We'll work very hard!"

"Good!" answered the guard. "And don't worry! The princess is in good hands as you keep working hard!"

' _What a bunch of gullible idiots,'_ he thought.

XXX

"Robiland!" Leo shouted. "What did you do that for?! I was just about to-"

"Leo, please don't shout," Robin whispered. "I'm sorry I did that, but I had to. You could've been killed!"

"What do you mean?" asked Leo.

"That fly that Trebol struck," Robin began, "was hit right between the eyes. Imagine if that'd been you!"

A pause…but then Leo gulped as a horrified look appeared on his face.

"Y…you're right…!" he squeaked. "That could've been me!"

"What are you getting at, Robiland?" Usopp asked. "Are you saying that slimy guy's eyesight is about as sharp as mine!?"

"More than likely," Robin answered. "It's far too dangerous to try and strike Sugar down while Trebol is watching over her."

"So what do we do now?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, we've come so far!" Leo added. "Everything is riding on this!"

"I'm thinking," Robin answered as she looked around, but then spotted a ship with a hippo for a figurehead. "Hmm…I wonder…Bian?"

"Yes, Robiland?" asked Bian.

"I need you to do something for me, okay?" Robin asked.

XXX

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"What?! What's the problem?!"

"The cargo…IT'S FULL OF A SWARM OF PINK WASPS!"

On board the Hippo Ship, Bian is commanding her Pink Wasp Army to attack the pirates on board.

"Help!" cried the captain. "Someone, do something!"

"It's working!" Usopp whispered before he looked to Robin. "Now's your chance!"

Robin nodded before she ran into the Executive Tower.

"Urgent report, Master Trebol, sir!" she exclaimed with a salute. "Down in Section 4 of the port! We have a problem with Captain Yves and his crew! Now they're claiming they need to renegotiate the price of the deal with an executive!"

"Ehh?" Trebol muttered. "I guess they're not intimidating by Joker's name, eh? They've got guts! Behehehehe! …Huh? Hey, wait…did change report guards?"

"He's on his lunch break," Robin replied. "Anyway, please come quickly, sir! It's an emergency! We've got casualties! Please lend us your help!"

"Casualties?!" Trebol questioned. "Oh, shit…I'm coming, right now! Sugar, you stay here!"

"…As if I'd go anywhere else," Sugar said. "Now shut up and die."

Trebol then shut the door, bound it up with chains, and then locked it with a key.

"Hey! Hey!" he called to an underling wearing a chicken hat.

"Oh! Master Trebol, sir!" he said. "You're coming of the tower!"

"Yeah!" Trebol answered, getting up in his face. "Now, strengthen security on all four doors of the tower, and if anything happens, lemme know immediately!"

"GAH!" cried the underling. "Y-yes, sir!"

"So," Trebol said, his head hanging upside down as he walked beside Robin, "where's the fight, huh? Where's the fight?!"

"Sector 4," Robin answered.

' _Get your snot-nosed face away from me…!'_ she thought.

At the tower entrance, Usopp and the Tontattas had managed to get inside and were preparing to ambush Sugar.

"Huh?" Leo whispered. "What do you mean you won't fight Sugar, Usoland?"

"It would be easy for me to handle this," Usopp answered.

' _And doing nothing is the safest plan,'_ he thought.

"However," Usopp began, "but your success in this operation will be a great source of confidence to you! Have no fear! If anything were to go wrong, I will ensure that everything is saved in the end!"

The Tontattas stared up in amazement at Usopp's "inspirational speech".

"So encouraging…!" Leo whispered.

"He truly is a hero…!" added Inhel.

Sugar sat on her chair, popping more grapes into her mouth, when she suddenly looked up.

"…Okay, who's there?" she asked, and soon enough, the Tontattas appeared behind her.

"Surrender yourself, Sugar!" shouted Leo. "We've come to free our fellow Tontattas that you have enslaved in the factory, and then we're gonna knock you out!"

"…Knock me out?" Sugar repeated. "But…I don't know anything about your friends."

"Oh! I see!" Leo said. "Never mind, then!"

"She's lying!" Usopp whispered.

"Oh, I see!" Leo exclaimed. "That was a close one! You give us back our friends, Sugar!"

"Who put you up to this?" asked Sugar. "You Tontattas are so stupid and naïve, you don't even realize when you're being tricked." She then dropped her basket. "Tontatta Dwarves…we've been wondering why you hadn't been to the palace last year. It seems someone's been leading you astray."

"ATTACK!" shouted Flapper. "HOLD HER DOWN AND PRY HER MOUTH OPEN!"

With that, half of Leo's combat troop charged at Sugar, who glared at them.

"…I don't like this," she said. "You think that just because I look like a little girl, now, that I'm weak, right? I'm nearly as old as my sister, Monet, and I'm just as capable of defending myself as she is!"

She then held up her hands and thrust her palms forward in a rapid-fire motion…and she turned the Tontattas into little black teddy bears with cubic heads and holding various weapons.

"What the-?!" Usopp whispered as he watched. "What just happened?! What's with those little bears?!"

"And now for the contract," Sugar said. "'Thou shalt obey my orders until the end of thy life'!"

"Hey! Where'd those toy bears come from?" asked a female Tontatta.

"What are you doing?!" Leo asked.

"Now," Sugar began, "I order you to kill everyone in the Executive's Tower…except me, of course!"

"Oh, no…!" Usopp whispered. "That means me, too!"

' _Oh, no!'_ thought Flapper. _'I've been turned into a teddy bear! That must mean that Leo and everyone else forgot about me! I don't wanna fight my friends…but…I can't disobey Sugar! Dammit!'_

"Get them!" Leo shouted. "Defeat the enemy new soldiers!"

"No, Leo, no!" cried Flapper. "It's me, Flapper!"

With that, the Tontattas and the Black Teddy Bears charged at each other. While they were fighting, Sugar picked up a Transponder Snail.

XXX

" **Trebol! This is Sugar! Come back at once! It was all a trap!"**

"Huh?!" Trebol questioned as he looked back at the Executive's Tower. "Sugar?!"

" **Trebol! Where are you?!"** Sugar questioned.

"Uh-oh," Robin muttered. "Not good."

Just as she was about to try and sneak away…

"Hold it," Trebol said, causing Robin to tense up. "Where do you think you're going?"

"…Over there, Master Trebol!" answered Robin, pointing at the Hippo Ship. "The pirates are raising hell! They're out of control!"

"Hmm?!" Trebol hummed before he jumped toward the ship. "Hey! Hey, you!"

"AAH!" the pirates yelped. "Mr. Trebol?!"

"What's going on here?!" asked Trebol. "What's the trouble?! What?!"

"Oh, it's nothing!" answered Captain Yves. "Just found a hive of Pink Wasps in our cargo, that's all. That shouldn't effect the deal, though!"

"But…that guard said that…" Trebol started, but then he spotted Robin running to the Executive's Tower. "Wait a minute! It was her!"

With that, he jumped at her, completely smothering in his sticky goop!

"AGH!" Robin cried.

"Hey, hey!" Trebol shouted. "Who the hell are you, huh?! HUH?!"

Robin looked up at Trebol…but then she smirked.

"See ya," she said…before she disappeared in an array of flower petals.

"What?!" Trebol questioned. "Where'd she go?! And…that face…was that Nico-"

" **TREBOOOOOOOL!"** Sugar screamed.

"I knew it!" Trebol shouted. "The Straw Hats! But how'd they get in there?! Rrrrgh…NOW I'M MAD!" He then stretched his arm, which began slimy. "STICKY-STICKY CHAIN!"

 **SCHLORP!** His arm stuck to a ship that looked like a white duck.

"STICK-STICKEM!" Trebol roared before he swung the ship at the roof of the Executive's Tower, completely smashing the roof!

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	40. Captain

**Ch. 40- Captain**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

Color Spread: the Straw Hats, Law, Kin'emon, and Momonosuke eating oden that is being served to them by a giant mantis. Usopp is fighting with Luffy, who had stolen his oden while Aika laughs and points.

* * *

 **SMASH!** The Duck Ship smashed right through the Executive's Tower, nearly crushing everyone inside, including Sugar!

"That idiot!" Sugar shouted. "Is he insane?! Did he forget that I was in here?! He could've killed me!"

Outside, the toys, the pirates, and the underlings watched in shock and horror.

"Has Master Trebol gone mad?!"

"He destroyed the Executive's Tower!"

As the rubble crumbled around her, Robin took advantage of the chaos and hid amongst the dust and smoke, crawling on her hands and knees.

"Usopp?" she called, softly. "Usopp, where are you?"

She gasped as she spotted him, trapped beneath the broken mast of the Duck Ship. Carefully, she pulled him out, revealing his broken nose and slightly bloody face.

"Usopp?" Robin called as she tapped his face. "Wake up, Usopp!"

"Ugh…!" Usopp groaned. "What the…Robin?!"

"Shh~!" Robin shushed.

"What just happened?!" Usopp asked, his voice hushed. "Did you see?! A giant duck just smashed through the ceiling and-"

"Leo's been caught," Robin whispered.

"What?!" Usopp questioned before looked and saw Leo and his combat troop, all stuck in Trebol's sticky goop.

"There's someone else here with you, isn't there?!" Trebol asked. "Well?! Who are they?! Behehehehehe!"

"We'll never tell you!" Leo shouted.

"That's right, Leo!" Usopp whispered. "Don't say a word! C'mon, Robin! Let's go while we have the chance!"

"What?!" Robin whispered. "Usopp, are you insane?! We can't just leave them! What if they actually them who we are?!"

"Oh, please, you really think that they'll-" Usopp started.

"You don't understand," said Trebol. "One of them is my friend…err…I think his name was…"

"Usoland?" Leo asked. "You know him?!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING-MMPH!" Usopp shouted, but Robin covered his mouth.

"They're cute," Robin whispered, "but they're so incredibly naïve."

"Behehehe!" Trebol laughed. "Dumb-ass! He's not my friend!"

"What?!" Leo questioned. "You tricked us!"

"Are you also working with Thunder Soldier?" asked Sugar.

"I-I'll never tell you!" Leo shouted.

"We already know about his plan, you know," said Sugar.

"What?!" Leo questioned. "Damn! I guess there's no used hiding it, then."

"So it is true, then," Sugar said. "You are working with him."

"Dammit! Tricked, again!" cried Leo.

"Now I'm starting to see the big picture," Trebol said. "You wanted to knock out Sugar so all the toys in Dressrosa will go back to normal, right?! And you could expose Doffy's secret!"

"Well…now that you know," Leo started, "the reign of Doflamingo ends today!"

"Fat chance," said Trebol. "Didn't you know? My Stick-Stick is flammable!"

He then flicked a lighted match into the slime…and it exploded into flames!

"GET DOWN!" Robin shouted as she and Usopp ducked.

"Holy shit!" cried a guard. "What the hell is Master Trebol doing?!"

Once the flames died down, Usopp coughed as he dug through the rubble and cinders until he found a bloodied Leo underneath.

"Leo!" Usopp cried as he gently picked the injured Tontatta. "Hey, you okay?!"

"U…Usoland…?" Leo coughed.

"Quick! We- I mean, you gotta get outta here!" Usopp replied. "Trebol will kill you guys if this keeps up!"

"…No," Leo answered. "We can't…we don't have a choice…! We have to finish Operation S.O.P…and then…the Captain will defeat Doflamingo and everything in Dressrosa will return to normal! We have to hurry! The Captain's depending on us!"

"…Why…?" Usopp whispered.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the palace elevator, just as it reached the first floor… **CRASH!** The Thunder Soldier was suddenly kicked out by Lao G!

"Captain, no!" cried Cub.

"Unh…!" groaned the Thunder Soldier as he tried to stand up…as he thought to what happened, this morning.

 _Flashback_

The prisoner-gladiators of the coliseum were seen, celebrating as they tossed the newspaper into the air.

"Doflamingo has resigned from the Seven Warlords!"

"That means he's also relinquished the throne! We're finally free!"

At Greenbit, the Thunder Soldier stood before the Tontatta Tribe.

"Captain!" Leo exclaimed. "Did you hear the news?! Doflamingo's resigned from the Seven Warlords!"

"That means our friends can finally come home!" added Inhel. "Isn't that-"

"I'm sorry," said the Thunder Soldier, sounding remorseful. "My friends…forgive me…but it was announced just now that it was a false report."

Hearing this, the Tontatta Tribe's jaws all dropped in disbelief.

"It's…it's all a joke, right?" asked Leo…his voice breaking. "It…it's a joke, isn't it, Captain?!"

"…I'm afraid not, Leo," replied the Thunder Soldier. "I'm sorry."

Upon hearing this revelation, the Tontattas all began to break down, crying.

XXX

"It…it's not fair…!" Carla said, sitting in front of Rebecca. "I thought that if Doflamingo left…I could finally go back home to my Mom and my baby brother!"

"I'm so sorry, Carla," Rebecca said as she held the fox plush toy. "I truly am."

If Carla still had tear ducts, her eyes would be gushing tears by now. Instead, she sobbed quietly as she was held.

As the citizens of Dressrosa celebrated and the toys grew depressed, Rebecca had heard about the tournament in the coliseum and the prize they were giving away. It was then that she decided she was going to enter…but Carla ended up telling the Thunder Soldier about her plan, something that he did not find very wise.

"Rebecca, please!" the Thunder Soldier pleaded as he stood near the window. "I know you're upset! I feel the same way, but you shouldn't make such a reckless decision! The Tontattas and I are the ones who are starting an uprising! All the preparations are in place, we just need to-"

"NO!" Rebecca shouted. "I'm sick and tired of waiting! We've been thrown from Heaven and right back down to Hell! Everyone's had enough of this lie! Their spirits are broken! They actually want to die, now! How can winning 1000 battles ever set us free?! It's not hope! It's just a giant wall of despair, like that statue of Kyros, the 'Legendary Gladiator' who won all 3000 battles he entered! What a complete and total lie that is! If he really existed, how come no one remembers him?! WELL?!"

"R-Rebecca, listen-" the Thunder Soldier started.

"No! YOU listen!" Rebecca argued. "Kyros is just some made-up fairy tale that the prisoners created while they were fate to die! He's just a personification of their desire to be free and nothing more! If clinging to some fantasy my only other option…then I'd rather bet everything on the opportunity of the tournament!"

"It is not an opportunity, Rebecca!" the Thunder Soldier retorted. "This isn't the competition that you can win! You will die out there! I forbid you to enter this tournament! You'll be throwing life away, needlessly! You're only 16! That still makes you a child, and therefore you should listen to me!"

"Why in the hell should I listen to you?!" Rebecca questioned. "YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!"

Hearing that caused the Thunder Soldier to tense up.

"You're the one who's throwing his life away!" Rebecca shouted. "You know that you can't defeat Doflamingo, _**BECAUSE YOU ARE JUST A STUPID ONE-LEGGED TOOOOOOOOOY!**_ "

The Thunder Soldier looked up at Rebecca, who gasped in shock. It almost seemed like…he had a hurt expression on his face.

"…W…wait," Rebecca said. "I-"

"No…you're right," the Thunder Soldier as he turned and walked away. "I overstepped my bounds…but…I do hope you reconsider entering this foolish tournament, Rebecca…goodbye."

"No! No, wait!" Rebecca cried as tears fell from her eyes. "Mr. Soldier, please, come back! I…I just couldn't help but think that you'd be walking off to your death! I was just scared! Mr. Soldier! MR. SOLDIER! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIT!"

It was too late. The Thunder Soldier was too far out of earshot, now, and yet, Rebecca kept trying to call for him…but she soon fell to her knees, sobbing heavily.

"…Mr. Soldier…!" she whimpered.

As the Thunder Soldier walked off, Carla soon appeared by his side.

"…Are you okay, Captain?" she asked. "I…I saw everything."

"…I can't blame Rebecca for what she said," the Thunder Soldier, his voice breaking slightly. "She…she doesn't even remember me. Still…this plan I have in mind has to work…not just for the sake of all the toys in Dressrosa and the Tontattas that Doflamingo has enslaved…but for Rebecca's sake, too."

Carla nodded her head before she looked back at the coliseum.

 _Flashback end_

"…Re…becca…!" the Thunder Soldier groaned as he tried to stand up.

"No, Captain!" cried Cub. "Don't! Just stay down! If you try and fight Lao G, he'll kill you!"

"No…I have to…!" Thunder Soldier answered. "I have to do this…FOR MY DAUGHTER!"

XXX

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!" Rebecca roared as she charged at Diamante.

" **What's this?!"** Gyatts asked. **"Rebecca is making a foolhardy dash towards Diamante!"**

"Go, Rebecca, go!" Carla called from her hiding spot.

Everyone gasped, thinking that Rebecca was finally going to draw blood for once, but as her sword connected with Diamante's ankle…she gasped as she saw that her blade didn't cut through.

"W-what the-?!" Rebecca questioned.

"Hey," said Diamante. "What's with that sword? It doesn't have an edge."

Rebecca looked and saw that Diamante was right: all this time…she had been fighting with a blunt sword.

"But…but how…?!" she asked. "I could've sworn that I-"

"Rita!" Diamante ordered, and suddenly, Rebecca screamed in pain as she felt Rita's claws sink into her shoulders, drawing blood as she pinned her to the ground, causing her helmet to fly off.

"Oh, no!" cried Carla. "Rebecca! REBECCA~!"

 _ **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRR!**_ The saber tooth roared, causing the crowd to cheer.

"Yeah!" shouted a man with a Mohawk. "Bite her head off, Rita!"

"Kill her!" shouted an older man. "Rid Dressrosa of King Riku's bloodline forever!"

"Sink your fangs right in her skull!" shouted a woman.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diamante. "You're a FOOL, Rebecca! Don't you know that when gladiators fight in the ring, they fight to kill?!"

" _That's what makes a real show!"_ added Rita.

"Oh, shit!" "Lucy" cursed. "She's in trouble! Hey, Butch!"

" _I'm a bit pre-occupied, right now!"_ cried "Butch", who is holding back TWO Fighting Fish at once!

"Dammit!" "Lucy" said. "Hey! Muscle-Melon or whatever your name is!"

"My name's Bartolomeo!" cried Bartolomeo.

"You gotta protect that girl!" shouted "Lucy". "Hurry, before she gets killed!"

Rita grabbed Rebecca by her cape and threw her across the ring, causing her to nearly drop into the water, but she managed to hang on.

"Tell me, Rebecca," said Diamante as he approached her. "Do you know how your mother, Scarlett, died?"

"My…my Mother…?" Rebecca repeated.

"If only you'd seen that miserable toy soldier," said Diamante. "Wailing and crying and carrying on about how he couldn't save her!"

" _I heard it went a bit like this,"_ said Rita before she began to sob, mockingly. _"'Oh! Ohh, Scarlett! Scarlett~!' HAHAHAHAHAHAA!"_

"How…do you know about my Mother's death?" Rebecca asked.

"You really wanna know?" Diamante asked. "I know…because I'm the one who shot her."

Hearing this caused Rebecca to gasp in horror.

XXX

Back at the palace, Lao G felt the floor shake and undulate.

"What's with this shaking?!" Lao G questioned. "Is that Pica? What could be causing him to-"

Suddenly, **WHAP!** The Tontattas grabbed the old man by his legs.

"Now we gotcha!" shouted one of them.

"Cub! Hurry! Go now!" yelled another as Cub flew by.

"Captain, are you okay?!" Cub asked.

"C…Cub…!" Thunder Soldier said as Cub grabbed his arm.

"Let's go, Rampo!" the Rhinoceros Beetle-dwarf called, and soon, Rampo appeared, pushing the Thunder Soldier's foot.

"Wait! Go back!" the toy soldier cried. "What about the others?!"

"Face forward, Captain!" shouted Cub. "We've been prepared for this from the very beginning! If you don't keep moving, then who will?!"

"He's right!" added Rampo. "Even if we do manage to complete Operation S.O.P, it'll mean nothing if we don't defeat Doflamingo, and you're the only one who can do it!"

XXX

Concurrently, back at what remains of the Executive's Tower in the underground port…

"Why, Leo?!" Usopp asked. "What is it about the Captain that you depend on him, so much?! He's just a one-legged toy! He's not strong enough to beat Doflamingo! All of you are just throwing your lives away!"

"…Normally," Leo panted, "people…that Sugar have turned into toys…are put under a contract…that turns them into…helpless laborers…! Unh…but….the Captain was the first big person in Dressrosa that was turned into a toy…and Sugar made one terrible mistake: she simply forgot to put a contract on him. That mistake she made, ten years ago, created the only toy that could rebel against Doflamingo…so the Captain has been fighting for a whole decade! If not for him, all the toys would have no hope for the future! In fact…we Tontattas would've all been enslaved…without ever realizing the truth!" He then sniffled as tears fell from his eyes. "Don't you see, now!? If we miss his call to action, then there's no hope for the future of Dressrosa! That's why we put our hopes on him!"

Usopp just stared at Leo in surprise.

"Leo…!" he whispered.

"Nobody remembers him," said Leo, "but…a long time ago, when he was a big person, everybody knew his name! He was…Kyros, the Legendary Gladiator, the man who fought 3000 battles and only suffered a single wound! THAT IS WHO OUR CAPTAIN IS!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I did it...I hit 40! Only 62 to go! And I uploaded 2 in a day! Whoo-hoo!

Review, please!


	41. It's In Your Hands!

**Ch. 41- It's In Your Hands!**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

Meanwhile, in the palace's first floor basement…

"Blizzard, go that way! THAT WAY!"

" _I'm not trying to go the wrong way, Luffy! That stupid stone-man is shifting the floor!"_

Blizzard is running the shaking corridor, carrying Luffy, Violet, Aika, and Kumi on his back. The wolf-dog panted, feeling the strain on his muscles, but he pushed himself to keep going.

"What the hell is with all these damn dead ends?!" Luffy asked.

"It's Pica!" Violet answered. "He's trying to get us lost!"

"Well, it's working!" Aika cried as she held onto Luffy's back. "And I don't like it!"

"By the way, Straw Hat," Violet began, "are you sure it was a good idea to leave Pirate Hunter back there?!"

" _Y_ e _ah, Luffy!"_ Kumi asked. _"Is Zoro really gonna be okay?!"_

"Don't worry too much about Zoro!" Luffy answered. "He can pull through anything!

 **BOOM!** Blizzard bashed his head through a stone wall like he was a battering ram!

"Yeah!" Aika cheered. "Go, Blizzard, go!"

"Good going, White Wolf!" Violet exclaimed. "You made a way out!"

On the same floor, Zoro had just cut through one of Pica's stone tendrils, but now, the colossus was suspended above him, his legs now disappeared.

"Rrrgh…shit!" Zoro cursed. "This is getting me nowhere! How do I land a direct hit on this guy?!"

XXX

On the first floor, the Thunder Soldier (also known as Kyros), was pushing himself to the limit. His body creaked and his helmet was terribly dented, but still, he continued onward.

"Are you all right, Captain?!" asked Rampo. "Maybe you should rest!"

"No!" the Thunder Soldier answered. "I'll manage! We have to get to the top!"

"Look out!" shouted Cub. "It's another executive, and this one's from the Pica Army!"

The Thunder Soldier looked up to see Gladius, who is now wearing an iron helmet as he stood in their path.

"Gladius?!" he questioned.

"There's no way we can win by fighting him outright!" Cub exclaimed. "Captain, Rampo and I will distract him while you go on without us!"

"No!" shouted the Thunder Soldier. "Don't you dare! I forbid it!"

"Quick, Cub!" shouted Rampo. "Get him from both sides!"

"Right!" Cub agreed before they both dashed toward Gladius.

"Why do I have to waste my time with these little shits?!" asked Gladius before he raised his arms…and his sleeves began to swell up.

"No! STOP!" cried the Thunder Soldier. "CUB! RAMPO!"

 **GRAB!** Gladius snatched the two Tontattas out of the air as his sleeves swelled up to the point where they looked two giant basketballs…until **POW!** They burst in a powerful explosion, knocking Cub and Rampo unconscious. In spite of his worry for them, the Thunder Soldier sped passed Gladius, who turned and glared at him.

"Hmph!" he scoffed. "You think you can outrun me, you miserable toy soldier?!"

He lunged at the Thunder Soldier, grabbing his head from behind.

"I am a rupture-man with the power of the Pop-Pop Devil Fruit!" Gladius exclaimed. "I can cause my own body to swell and burst, as well as any _inorganic_ object I touch!"

At that, the Thunder Soldier's head started to inflate like a balloon!

"AGH!" he cried. "No! Stop!"

"That tin body of yours," Gladius taunted, "will pop and vanish without a single trace!"

"Let go of me!" shouted the Thunder Soldier…as images of Rebecca appeared in his head. "Please! I have a duty that I'm sworn to uphold!"

"As if I care," Gladius replied. "Now…disintegrate into nothing!"

"JET PISTOL!"

 **KABLOW!** Gladius was suddenly punched in the stomach by a powerful punch that was too fast to be seen by the naked eye, causing him to crash into a wall. The force of the punch also caused him to lose his hold on the Thunder Soldier, whose head returned to normal size as Blizzard caught him in mouth by his helmet, his fangs being careful not to crack through the tin.

"What the-?!" Luffy asked. "Hey! It's the toy soldier guy!"

"You…?" the Thunder Soldier asked.

"Hey, Soldier Guy!" Luffy said. "Where are Franky and the others? Aren't they with you?"

"Straw Hat, we have to go!" cried Violet.

"Straw Hat Luffy…White Wolf Blizzard…and Violet!" Gladius shouted. "How dare you, you bitch?! You betrayed the Young Master!"

"Uh-oh…" Violet murmured.

"Big Brother," Aika said, worriedly.

" _Luffy, it's not sa_ f _e to fight here with Aika and Kumi with us!"_ Blizzard said, although his voice sounded a bit muffled with the Thunder Soldier's helmet in his mouth. _"Besides, we don't have time for this! We gotta save Law!"_

"Head for the Suit Chamber on the 2nd floor!" Violet said. "Hurry! Gladius is much more trouble than you'd think he is!"

With that, Blizzard ran off, heading to the second floor. By now, the Thunder Soldier was sitting on Blizzard's back, too.

"Lady Viola?" asked the Thunder Soldier. "Why are you here?!"

"You know who I am?!" asked Violet. "As it happens, I've been watching you, as well! You and Rebecca, both!"

"Y…you have?!" asked the Thunder Soldier.

"I know how hard you've been fighting this past decade," said Violet. "It must've been very hard for you…thank you."

"What are you two talking about?" Aika asked.

"…Let's save this for later," said the Thunder Soldier. "Lady Viola…I appreciate the sentiment, but my pain is nothing compared to yours and King Riku's!"

"VIOLET!" Gladius roared, his helmet swelling up. "If there's one thing I can't stand…IT'S TRAITORS!"

" _Uh…what's going on with his helmet?!"_ Kumi asked.

"I never betrayed any of you!" shouted Violet. "Ever since that first day, 10 years ago, I've never _once_ opened my heart to you false rulers!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you've dishonored the Young Master!" Gladius shouted. "HELMET POP!"

 **POW!** Gladius helmet exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere!

"LOOK OUT!" cried Violet as she tried to shield herself.

"KYAAAAAA!" Aika screamed while Luffy held her and Kumi tightly, trying to keep her from getting hit by the shards. However, Violet cried out in pain as she got hit in the shoulder, and soon after, Blizzard yowled as he felt himself get hit, too. It was like they were getting hit by hundreds of tiny, sharp bullets.

"Blizzard! Dancer Lady!" Luffy cried. "You guys okay?!"

"Are you hurt?!" Aika asked.

" _I'm all right!"_ Blizzard answered as he kept running. _"I can manage! This is nothing!"_

"He only got my shoulder…!" Violet answered as she held her shoulder. "At least the shard didn't get lodged in there!"

"We just need to get to the second floor, right?!" Luffy asked as he looked around and spotted a window. "Blizzard! Out that window!"

" _What?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

" _But Luffy, I thought we were looking for the stairs!"_ Kumi cried.

"Just trust me!" Luffy replied.

" _I gotta be outta my mind…!"_ Blizzard murmured before he began to pick up speed and **SMASH!** He ran right through the window…only to jump right out in mid-air!

"AAAAAAHH!" Violet screamed.

" _LUFFY, YOU MOROOOOOOON!"_ Blizzard shouted as they began to fall.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aika shrieked as she and Kumi embraced in fright. "WE'RE GONNA FALL~!"

Just as they were about to fall, Luffy wrapped his rubber legs around Blizzard's underbelly, then he stretched his arm and grabbed onto another windowsill, pulling himself and the group up. Not long after, Gladius came outside.

"Dammit, where are they?!" he cursed as they looked around, and that's when he spotted someone who appeared to be Doflamingo. "Oh! Young Master! What are you doing here?!"

"Doflamingo" turned to Gladius…but a closer look revealed that it was actually Kin'emon in disguise. He is now Donquixote Dofla'emon.

"Young Master?" he repeated. "No, I am-"

"Young Master is what they call Doflamingo…!" whispered Wicca, who is hiding in Dofla'emon's pocket.

"Uh…yes!" exclaimed Dofla'emon. "I am the Young Master!"

"There are intruders in the palace!" said Gladius. "Please, go back above until we take care of them!"

"Err…I would," said Dofla'emon, "but first, I must go underground to observe the samurai, Kanjuro's, status!"

"You mean that samurai who disappeared from the Scrap Heap?" asked Gladius.

"What?!" Dofla'emon questioned. "What do you mean he has disappeared?!"

XXX

Inside the Suit Chamber on the palace's second floor, it is revealed that Luffy's team has made it inside.

" _Luffy…I'll kill you…!"_ Blizzard panted as he lied on the floor.

"We're suddenly in the very room we seek," the Thunder Soldier said.

"Smart idea, huh?" Luffy asked. "Shishishi!"

"Hey, look!" Aika said, peeking through a glass door. "I can see Mingo-MMPH!"

"Quiet, child!" Violet whispered, covering Aika's mouth. "You'll ruin their plan!"

"Whose plan?" Luffy whispered.

Violet peeked through the glass, and sure enough, there was Doflamingo, interrogating Law and Jupiter, and standing beside the bird-themed Warlord were several underlings, as well as Buffalo and Baby-5.

" _What the…Jupiter…?!"_ Blizzard whispered as he peeked, as well.

"What's Juppy doing here…?!" Luffy whispered. "What the hell happened to him?!"

"He attempted to rescue Law on his own," Violet whispered. "As you can see, it didn't end well."

"You were after the SMILE Factory," said Doflamingo. "That was supposed to be it. These aren't things that can be done on a whim, in the course of one day! So I'm gonna ask you again, Law…why are the Straw Hats working with the Tontatta Dwarves of Greenbit?! How did they get underground and why are they so hellbent on going after Sugar?!"

Law didn't respond.

"Answer me, you prick!" Doflamingo shouted. "This can't all be a coincidence. They must know the root of the darkness of this kingdom!"

"Well, Law?!" Baby-5 asked as she slapped him in the back of his head. "Don't just sit there! Answer him!"

A pause…but then Law glared up at Baby-5, causing her to cling to Buffalo, tears falling from her eyes.

"Scary…!" she whimpered.

"Don't hit him if you're just gonna cry!" Buffalo shouted. "You two haven't changed a bit."

"…I keep telling you, Joker," Law said, "Straw Hat- _ya_ and I have nothing to do with each other at this point. Our alliance is over. I also don't understand a thing you're telling me! These Tontattas and this Sugar person…I don't understand shit! So let me and Jupiter go!"

"Hmph!" Doflamingo scoffed. "If only Violet were here, then we'd get the truth in a snap…or maybe…this is all your doing, King Riku?"

King Riku only glared at him.

"The Tontattas did serve your family, once," said Doflamingo.

"Father?!" Violet whispered. "What's he doing here?!"

"At least Traffy's breathing," Luffy whispered. "Juppy is, too…although he keeps drifting in and out unconscious."

"What?!" Aika asked in shock.

" _That's not very assuring, Luffy!"_ Blizzard whispered.

"King Riku is here…?!" the Thunder Soldier asked, softly, but in shock as well. "I don't believe it…after a whole decade, he is still well."

" _So your name is Kyros, eh? Come with me, lad."_

"…I swear to you, my king," the Thunder Soldier whispered, "I will rescue you, as well!" He then sat back against the wall.

"So what do we do?" Luffy asked. "Jump 'em?"

"No," Violet whispered.

"Oh, okay," Luffy answered. "…How about now?"

"No!" Violet answered.

"…Now?" Luffy asked.

" _Dammit, Luffy, will it kill you to be patient?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

" _I don't like this,"_ Kumi whispered.

"Neither do I," Aika whispered. "It almost feels like something bad is gonna happen."

'… _What's taking Leo and his team so long?'_ the Thunder Soldier thought. _'The moment when all the toys in Dressrosa- myself included- turn back into humans, is our greatest opportunity to overthrow Doflamingo…I must stop him for good!'_

"Now?!" Luffy asked.

"I said no!" Violet replied.

XXX

Concurrently, at the Toy House, the Marines have Franky surrounded…and it looked like he had already put up a real fight.

"There's no chance of escape for you!" shouted a Marine gunman. "Just surrender, Cyborg Franky!"

"Like hell, I will!" Franky barked. "I've made up my mind! I'll raise hell here as much as I like, so prepare yourselves!"

"What?!" the Marines questioned.

' _If I try to escape underground,'_ thought Franky, _'then Leo and the rest of those little guys will never finish their plan!'_

"STRONG RIGHT~!" Franky roared as he fired his fist at the Marines.

' _Operation S.O.P is up to you guys! I'll hold down the for here…so it's in your hands, Usoland!'_

XXX

In the ruins of the Executive's Tower…

"Sheesh! What was that all about?!" asked one of the guards.

"Intruders, apparently," said another. "They were no match for Trebol, though."

At the harbor, a rag doll is seen, wandering around…but she isn't just any rag doll.

' _Damn…I can't believe I let my guard down like that!'_ thought the doll.

A brief flashback showed Robin, using her powers to try and contain Sugar and force her to eat the Tatababasco Grape…but Sugar touched Robin's arm.

That's right: this rag doll was Robin…but now, as a toy, she had been forgotten by her own crewmates and even her boyfriend and was forced to wander aimlessly around the underground port town…and all she could do was wonder where Usopp is.

' _Usopp…it's up to you,'_ she thought. _'You must turn me human again!'_

"Behehehe!" laughed Trebol…standing over the defeated Tontattas. "How many times are you fools gonna challenge me, huh?!"

"They were trying to force me to eat this," said Sugar, holding up the Tatababasco Grape. "It must be a poison grape. It smells horrible!"

' _Usoland…!'_ thought Leo. _'We couldn't do it, after all! It's up to you…you have to finish Operation S.O.P for us…!'_

However, it is soon revealed where Usopp was: running away from the Executive's Tower.

"Haa…haa…!" he panted. "I made it! I escaped! I'm sorry about this, Tontattas…but I just can't do this! I know what I'll do…I'll write a book of your tale for future generations: _The Honest Little Tontattas_! Now there's a catchy title! I just gotta survive to make sure I tell it! Anyway, this is Franky's fault! Where the hell is that bastard?! No way am I gonna die over some little white lie about being a hero!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

*sighs* Usopp, you coward...it's moments like these that I become really disappointed in you.

Review, please!


	42. Usoland the Liar

**Ch. 42- Usoland the Liar**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

Usopp panted as he ran through the underground port's streets.

"Almost there, Usopp," he said. "Just a few more steps! How the hell am I supposed to get outta here, anyway?! I can't use the tunnel we used to get in. Didn't they say something about an elevator? Dammit, this is all Franky's fault! Why didn't he show up when we need him most?!"

(A/N: Because he's trying to make sure YOU pull everything off, you dick!)

Suddenly, a voice spoke up on an intercom.

" **Hey, everyone outside!"** Trebol called. **"You guys working hard out there?! Huuuuuuh?! Behehehehe!"**

" **What should we do with them, Trebol?"** Sugar was heard asking.

Upon hearing their voices, the guards gasped and ran back to their posts.

"Hurry up! Get back to work!" one shouted, kicking a toy in the back. "You heard me! Move it!"

As the toys worked, one looked up at the destroyed Executive's Tower.

' _Someone…someone's trying fight against the Donquixote Family?!'_ thought a wind-up toy robot. _'It's never happened in the eight years I've been a toy…someone…anyone…! Just bring Doflamingo down!'_

On the ground, Leo and his Tontatta Combat Troop are scattered along the rubble, defeated…and yet, they seemed to be mumbling something.

"These little pests are still alive?" asked Sugar.

"What the hell are they saying?" asked Trebol.

"…so…la…!"

"…Us…lan…d…!"

"…soland…!"

"Usoland…! Usoland…!"

"Agh…! U-Usoland…!"

"Usoland?" Sugar repeated. "That's the same weird name they keep spouting.

"Haa…haa…!" Leo panted. "U…USOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!"

Usopp braked to a halt and glanced back, only to shake his head and keep runing.

"No…!" he whispered. "Don't call my name!"

"Usoland, huh?" asked Trebol. "And who's that?"

"Apparently, he's the dwarves' friend," Sugar answered, "also, you're stupid, Trebol, so go die."

"Behehehehe!" laughed Trebol. "I ain't gonna die!"

"Usoland…is our hero…!" Leo groaned.

"Hero, huh?" asked Trebol. "What, you think he's gonna save you?!"

"That's right…!" Leo huffed, weakly. "And not just us…Usoland said that he's gonna save everyone and everything on Dressrosa! The toys who are forced to work day and night in the underground port…our people who have been enslaved in the factory! All the toys who stroll cheerfully through town…but are actually crying on the inside! Even the tragic big people who don't realize they've forgotten their loved ones! Usoland…he'll save everybody! He's…a legendary hero!"

"No…no, I'm not!" Usopp said as he kept running. "Leave me outta this! Just shut up about me!"

"Hmph," Sugar scoffed. "You Tontattas are pathetic. Don't you know a lie when you hear one?"

"W…what?" Leo asked. "A lie?"

"That's right!" Trebol shouted. "You were all played for fools, again! Behehehehehehe! Just look at you guys! You're covered in blood and bruises and your bodies are filled with broken bones, and yet what does this 'hero' of yours do?! He bails on you! That's proof enough that he lied to you all! BEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"But…but he told us that-" a Tontatta wearing a bicorn hat started.

"He told you what?!" Trebol asked. "He's probably just sitting back and laughing at how gullible you are! Knowing how sickeningly honest you guys are, I'm sure there's someone out there, but he's probably running away, pissing his pants! BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE~!"

"…I wish I could say he was wrong," Usopp whispered as he kept running, "but…let's face it. I'm hopeless. I got no choice but to run! The others just have to find a way to escape! Good luck, Leo! Good luck, Tontattas!"

"NO!"

Usopp gasped as he heard Leo's tiny voice ring out.

"That's enough…SHUT UP!" Leo shouted…with tears forming in his eyes. "Usoland…USOLAND WOULD NEVER LIE TO US!"

Usopp stared up in shock upon hearing that.

"L…Leo…!" he whispered.

"He said that…no matter what happens to us," Leo started, "that he would save everything!"

Soon, the other Tontattas began to shout out in agreement.

"Yeah! He's right!"

"Usoland wouldn't lie to us!"

"He promised he'd save us! He's a legendary hero!"

"If you insult Usoland again…YOU'LL PAY FOR IT!"

Usopp panted as he fell to his knees, holding his head.

"No…no!" he shouted. "Stop it! Just stop it, already! I'm not worth it, you hear me?!"

"You better get ready, Trebol!" Leo snapped. "When Usoland gets here, he'll-"

 **STOMP!** Trebol stomped on Leo before he could finish his sentence.

"PGYA!" Leo screamed.

"Behehehe!" laughed Trebol. "'PGYA', huh? That's a funny way to scream before you die!"

He then stomped on Leo again, causing him to cry out "PGYA!"

"Leo!" cried Inhel. "You're right! Usoland will make sure that Operation S.O.P is a success-"

 **STOMP!**

"PGYA!"

"Yeah! You guys are the pathetic ones-"

 **STOMP!**

"PGYA!"

"Behehehehe! If he's so great, then go ahead! Call him back here!"

 **STOMP! STOMP!**

"PGYA!"

"PGYAA!"

"…How cruel," said a toy duck.

 **STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!**

"PGYA!"

"PGYAAA!"

"P-PGYAAAA!"

Usopp, now back in 'Usoland' disguise, rocked and forth, holding his head.

"Stop it! Stop it!" he cried. "I said stop, dammit!"

Trebol laughed as he continued stomping on the helpless Tontattas, who let out their pained cries, begging their hero to come back…but then…

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Trebol, Sugar, and the Tontattas looked up to see…Usopp, standing on a pile of rubble, panting heavily.

"U…Usoland…!" Bomba smiled. "You came back!"

' _Usopp!'_ thought Robin, watching everything from afar.

"You…you…YOU STUPID TONTATTAS!" Usopp barked. "HOW FAR WILL YOUR TRUST IN ME GO?!"

"W…what…?" Leo whispered.

"…He's right, okay?!" Usopp asked. "I…I lied to you! I'm NOT a legendary hero! I'm not related Montblanc Noland! In fact, my name is not 'Usoland'!"

The Tontattas all stared in shock at what their hero had just revealed.

"My name is Usopp!" Usopp shouted. "I am the sniper of the infamous Straw Hat Pirates!"

Hearing this caused the toys to gasp.

"The…the Straw Hats?!"

"They're here in Dressrosa?!"

"But why?!"

"…You…you lied to us…?" Leo asked, tearfully. "But…but why?! You…you're still a hero, right?!"

"Wake up and smell the coffee, will you?!" Usopp questioned. "A pirate's a pirate, and that's what I am! Look…I'm sorry I lied to you all…but you guys are so gullible! It's your own fault for believing me!"

Cotton whimpered and sobbed while Inhel hugged her, comfortingly.

"Behehehehehe!" laughed Trebol. "You came back, only to confirm that you lied to them?! How pathetic is that?!"

"If I didn't come back," Usopp began, "these guys would've waited for me until they died! You think I want that on my conscience?!"

Leo blinked at Usopp in surprise.

"…I'm sorry I lied to you guys," Usopp said, holding his Black Kabuto, "but you know what? I'm gonna make up for it…as thanks for your trust…I'm gonna stay and fight and go out with a bang! It's way better than running like a lying coward, isn't it?!"

"…Usopp…!" Leo smiled. "You…you're amazing…!"

Usopp smirked at Leo before he glared at Trebol.

"Listen up, you Tontattas!" he declared. "My name is Usopp, and if I should die, here and now…build a statue of me next to Noland's…BECAUSE AS OF NOW, I WILL BECOME YOUR NEXT LEGENDARY HERO!"

If Robin could move her face, right now, she'd be smiling with pride.

'… _That's the way, Usopp,'_ she thought.

Right now, all the other toys had stopped carrying boxes and looked up…for once, looking hopeful!

' _Usopp of the Straw Hats…?'_ thought a doll with a tuxedo.

' _Is this the man who will be our savior?'_ thought a toy knight.

"Behehehehe!" cackled Trebol. "Going out in a blaze of glory, eh?! What can a weakling like you do?!"

"I can do plenty!" Usopp answered. "Certain Death: Green Star! PLATANUS SHURIKEN!"

 **PYEW-PYEW-PYEW!** Usopp fired several sharp star-shaped leaves at Trebol, slicing him up!

"USOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" the Tontattas cheered.

XXX

Back at the Suit Chamber on the palace's 2nd floor…

"WHAT?!" Doflamingo questioned. "What do you mean 'You saw me on the first floor', Gladius?!"

" **But…Young Master…I could've sworn that-"**

"Don't you know an impostor when you see one?! Go find him and bring him here to me!"

" **Y…yes, sir…"**

Doflamingo seethed as he hung up.

"How fucked up can this day get?!" he asked. "What is this?! 'Everything-Goes-Wrong-Day'?!"

"Man…" Luffy whispered. "Mingo seems really pissed about something."

" _I think someone's been walking around, disguised as him,"_ Blizzard whispered. _"At l_ e _ast that's what I'm hearing."_

"…Mr. Soldier?" Aika asked. "What are you doing?"

The Thunder Soldier approached the door…holding a broadsword.

"Perfect," he said. "Once I'm returned to my human form…I'll take down Doflamingo with this."

Hearing that caused Aika to gulp nervously while the Thunder Soldier looked through the glass door…eyeing King Riku.

"…King Riku," he whispered as he sat down.

"My Father was fighting in the coliseum, today," whispered Violet.

"Really?" Luffy asked.

"Yes," answered Violet. "In the coliseum, he goes by the alias, Ricky. Everyone was driven to action after this morning…"

As Violet talked, the Thunder Soldier began to let his mind wander…to the days when he used to be known as Kyros.

 _Flashback_

It started out as a peaceful afternoon in Dressrosa…but then a scream rang out in the air.

"Murder by a juvenile!" cried a Riku Army Soldier. "Two dead after a squabble in the slums…and the killer is…!"

In the slums…it is revealed to be a teenage boy with long, flowing hair and wearing tattered clothing, holding a lead pipe with rusted nails on the end.

He is Kyros…currently 15 years old.

"Your Majesty, be careful!" cried a soldier. "He might be young, but he's one of the most infamous criminals in the land!"

 **GONK!** Kyros whacked a younger King Riku on the head with his weapon, causing the Riku Army to raised their weapons.

"Shoot him! The king is in danger!"

"Put him in chains!"

"No, stop!" King Riku ordered. "Don't shoot! Put down your weapons!"

On that, the Riku Army put their guns down while Kyros glared at them.

"…So your name is Kyros, eh?" asked King Riku, smiling despite his bloodied temple. "Come with me, lad."

Kyros continued to glare at the king…before he reluctantly followed him.

XXX

At the Corrida Coliseum…

" **Kyros, the 15-year-old murderer!"**

 **CRUNCH!** Kyros shattered a gladiator's shield…using only a blunt sword.

"BOOOOOOO~!" the crowd jeered.

"What's that thug doing here!?" asked a man. "This is a sacred coliseum!"

"What potential!" exclaimed an old gladiator, watching by King Riku's side. "If that sword had an edge, he surely would've killed him, by now!"

"What was 'violence' outside," King Riku started, "is 'potential' in the coliseum."

When Kyros wasn't fighting in the coliseum, he would usually be in the cells…but he would always beat up his crewmates half-to-death and he wouldn't eat for six days. He only said one thing…

"Call King Riku."

So, King Riku went down to Kyros' cell, meeting him face-to-face.

"…It was a group of them," said Kyros, "and they had killed my best friend! That's why I killed them!"

"…And that alone makes you think that you are an animal?" asked King Riku, only for Kyros to grab at the bars, trying to reach him.

"BASTARD!" he shouted. "I THOUGHT YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND ME AT LEAST!"

"…Bring the boy some food," said King Riku as he walked away. "He has the will to live, it seems."

"…I can go on the condition that I win 100 battles, huh?" Kyros asked.

And so, four months later, Kyros began to fight as hard as possible in the coliseum, day-after-day until one day, he had finally managed to achieve 100 victories, thus earning his freedom. Despite this, not everyone agreed to this condition. However, for some reason, Kyros didn't leave the coliseum, saying that he would not go where he was not wanted.

"And whose approval are you seeking?" asked a grinning King Riku.

"SHUT UP!" Kyros barked.

Time went on, and Kyros continued to fight in the coliseum, achieving 200, then 300, and so on. Soon, the civilians that once scorned Kyros began to fill the seats, wishing to see him fight and come out victorious. By age 19...Kyros has achieved 1000 victories…and yet to him, it was bittersweet.

In a cemetery, Kryos sat before a grave, sobbing heavily.

"…Here again, Kyros?" asked King Riku, now beginning to grow some stubble.

"Leave me!" Kyros shouted. "You…you would never understand! No matter where I go…no matter what I do…I'll always be labeled as a savage animal for the rest of my life!" He sniffled as he wiped. "I just wish…that everyone would forget I even existed!"

Little did Kyros realize that many years later…he would get his wish.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

And just like that, Usopp redeems himself. Up next, Kyros' past!

Review, please!


	43. Ever at Your Side

**Ch. 43- Ever at Your Side**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

Kyros had become a living legend in the coliseum. In the nine years he had been there, he had managed to achieve 3000 victories and had not lost a single battle. The only wound he had suffered was a single blow to the head from the mysterious gladiator known as "Ricky", otherwise known as King Riku in disguise.

Because of this achievement, people truly believed that Kyros was the living meaning of the word "invincible".

And yet, Kyros was still not happy, acting like a caged animal who felt his only purpose in life was to entertain the masses with his acts of violence…but King Riku begged to differ. He had noticed that during his match with him, Kyros had gone easy on him which told the king that Kyros had become a "failure of a caged animal". So he had decided that Kyros should retire from being a gladiator.

"I have a new job for you, instead," said King Riku. "Do not lament the mistakes of the past, Kyros…you can find meaning in using your strength to protect the lives of others."

Now, Kyros, at age 25...had become captain of the Riku Royal Army. He marched through the streets with a troop of soldiers railing behind, ready to defend the citizens of the country with his sword at a moment's notice.

Plus, he had become popular with ladies…well…except one.

"Well, well," said a 16-year-old Princess Scarlett, followed by her 10-year-old sister, Princess Viola. "If it isn't 'Sir' Kyros…out enjoying your popularity, I see?"

"L-Lady Scarlett," Kyros said. "Good day to you."

"Ah!" Scarlett shouted. "Don't even SPEAK to me, you savage beast! You are a murderer and you always will be! I can't even begin to fathom what my Father is thinking, letting a monster like YOU roam the palace corridors!"

"Wait, Big Sister!" said Viola. "Father says you shouldn't bring up scars from the past-"

"Viola, not now!" Scarlett said. "To say nothing of commanding the troops, the very pinnacle of justice! My Father must've truly gone mad! You can fool the whole country, but you can't fool me! One day, when you least expect it, you'll go back to your old ways, you animal!"

"L…Lady Scarlett…" Kyros muttered.

"You are not allowed to come near me or my sister, let alone touch us!" Scarlett barked. "Do I make myself clear?!"

"But Big Sister, he's really-" Viola began, looking through her fingers like they were a pair of glasses.

"And don't even think about using your powers, Viola!" Scarlett shouted. "His heart is tainted with blood!"

"But milady," Kyros began, "your father made it my duty to protect you-"

"Thanks, but no thanks!" Scarlett answered. "I'd sooner die than be protect by somebody like you!"

Kyros sighed as he watched Scarlett walked away, dragging Viola along with her.

However, as the day went, Scarlett would later change her tune…when Kyros single-handedly destroyed two pirate ships that had abducted her. The two stood between the wreckage, Kyros babbling like a buffoon and blushing red as he stood before a tearful Scarlett.

"L-L-Lady Scarlett!" he stammered. "I-I know you said not to touch you…but I-"

"KYROOOOOOOOOOS!" Scarlett sobbed as she hugged him tightly. "I WAS SO SCARED! THANK YOU~!"

Kyros was blushing and stammering even more than before, so much so, he didn't even know what to do with his hands as Scarlett kept hugging him.

After that day, Scarlett would happily spend time in the kitchen, making lunchboxes for Kyros, who tried to refuse them, and yet Scarlett insisted. As time went on, the pair found themselves spending more and more time together. It was friendly, at first…but then, as they got even closer…they started to realize that this friendship had blossomed into true love…and it wasn't long before King Riku found out about this.

"What?!" King Riku questioned. "You want to leave Scarlett's detail!? Have you fallen in love with my daughter?!"

"Uhh…well, I…err…!" Kyros babbled. "Y…yes…I have…I even asked her to marry me, and well-"

"I said yes!" Scarlett answered, showing her father the ring Kyros gave her.

"Individually, the people might celebrate your engagement," King Riku began, "but as a whole, they will not forgive your prior history Kyros…such is the way of the masses."

"What?!" Scarlett questioned. "Father, if I cannot be with the man I love…then I'd rather die!"

"Scarlett!" King Riku and Kyros gasped.

So, Scarlett got her wish…in the form of a fake funeral. King Riku had announced that his daughter had mysteriously fallen ill due to a fever. As such, she was deeply mourned by the people…even Viola, even though she knew that her sister was alive and well.

It turns out that she was living in a small cottage with Kyros in the middle of the Flower Field.

"You do realize that now that you've faked your death," King Riku started, "that you cannot come home…don't you, Scarlett?"

"I know, Father," Scarlett said, wearing a hooded shawl, "and…honestly, I couldn't be happier! For once, I know how it feels to live as a regular human being!"

"I feel as if I've repaid you with nothing but betrayal, my king," Kyros said.

"Normally, it would unforgivable," answered King Riku, "but only if it were any other man, Kyros. As long as my daughter is happy and safe…I give you both my blessing."

"I can still come and visit, right?" asked Viola.

"Of course, Viola!" Scarlett answered. "I'd love for you come see us!"

"Yay!" Viola cheered.

And so, Kyros and Scarlett lived together in their little cottage, together…although, the former still had his insecurities about being around his wife. Take this one night, three years after their marriage for instance.

"…Kyros?" asked Scarlett as she sat on the bed she shared with her husband, her body bare and her hair out, revealing it be down to her shoulder blades. "What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know if I can do this," said Kyros, sitting at the foot of the bed with his body also nude. "How could I even think of defiling someone as beautiful as you?"

"Are you still worried about that?" Scarlett asked. "Please…I'm sorry about what I said that day…now come. Come into my arms and make sweet love to me."

"…I don't…disgust you…?" Kyros asked.

"No, of course not," Scarlett answered. "I love you, Kyros."

"…I love you, too, Scarlett," Kyros said before he kissed his beloved wife…and slowly, the couple lied down on the bed together as they did.

9 months later…

"Push! Push, Scarlett!"

"Ahhh! AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"And…stop! That's enough!"

Scarlett panted as she lied on the bed, holding a crying Kyros' hand…as the sound of a newborn baby's wails filled the air.

"It's a girl," said the midwife, cleaning off the infant girl of blood and fluids.

"I…I'm a grandfather…!" sobbed King Riku.

"I'm an auntie!" a 13-year-old Viola cheered. "Hooray!"

"Here you are, Lady Scarlett," said the midwife, handing the 19-year-old woman her newborn daughter. "What are you going to name her?"

"…Rebecca," Scarlett replied. "Kyros…come and hold your baby girl."

"What?!" Kyros questioned as he backed away. "N-no! I couldn't possibly! She's so…pure and innocent! I couldn't touch her with these filthy hands of mine! I dare not sully her!"

"Now stop that," Scarlett said, holding baby Rebecca in her arms. "Isn't your Father a strange one, Rebecca?"

Rebecca only cooed softly.

"Oh, Rebecca," Kyros said, tearfully. "You are truly an angel! I promise…I am at ever at your side!"

The years went by. King Riku still visited with Viola, always wearing a burglar mask, even though Scarlett said it wasn't necessary. Kyros still felt like he would "taint" Rebecca if he touched her with his filthy hands, so he always put on gloves whenever her picked her up.

"Oh, you are just so sweet, my little Rebecca!" Kyros exclaimed. "My sweet, sweet little girl!"

"I love you, too, Daddy!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Kyros…you're crying, again," Scarlett chuckled.

But then… _it_ happened: the tragedy that befell Dressrosa ten years ago in which Doflamingo took control of King Riku and his army and used them to attack the civilians of Dressrosa. From the Flower Field, Kyros, Scarlett, and Rebecca watched in horror at the sight of the palace, burning.

"…Scarlett," Kyros said. "Take Rebecca home. I must go to the castle."

"Daddy?" asked Rebecca, worriedly.

"If you should encounter any danger," said Kyros, "wait for me at the red flower field! I promise I'll come back for you!"

"…Be careful, Kyros," said Scarlett. "Please, come back safely."

With that, she and Kyros shared a parting kiss before the latter ran off to the palace. However…it would actually be the very last kiss they'd share.

XXX

"What is the meaning of this?! Unhand the king, you damned pirates!"

In the palace throne room, it is revealed that King Riku is now being held captive by Doflamingo and his crew. Kyros tried to rescue him, but his left leg was locked in chains.

"Didn't you see this guy burn his own town to the ground?" Doflamingo asked.

"You can't fool me!" shouted Kyros. "His Majesty would never do that to his country!"

"Kyros…!" King Riku sobbed.

"Undo these seastone chains!" Kyros demanded. "I have no powers!"

"Kyros," Doflamingo said, "I've heard many a tale about you…and I want you to join me. I'm the rightful ruler of Dressrosa…and the Riku bloodline must die…and that goes for your wife and daughter, too. I've already sent Diamante after them!"

"You…you monster…!" Kyros gasped.

"Now then," Doflamingo said, holding a sword to King Riku's neck, "watch closely…as I rid Dressrosa of the Riku Dynasty forever!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Kyros roared before… **SLASH!** He cut off his own leg and lunged at Doflamingo.

"…Kyros!" Riku cried.

"He sacrificed his leg?!" Doflamingo asked.

"DIE, PIRATE SCUM!" Kyros shouted, his sword poised to lop of Doflamingo's head…but just when he was about to do so, Sugar touched his remaining leg…causing him to turn into a toy soldier!

"What the…where did that toy come from?!" asked King Riku.

Kyros, who had now become the Raging Thunder Soldier, sat up and looked over his body.

' _I'm…a toy?'_ he thought. _'Am I dreaming?!'_

Despite this, the Thunder Soldier grabbed King Riku and jumped out a window!

"Hey!" Buffalo cried. "He grabbed the king!"

Once in town, the Thunder Soldier covered King Riku with a hood.

"King Riku!" the toy soldier cried. "It's me! Kyros!"

"Kyros?" repeated King Riku. "I'm afraid I don't know that name…but I will never forget the debt I owe you…you're certainly a strange toy."

'… _He…doesn't remember me…?'_ the Thunder Soldier thought. _'King Riku…'_

As the night went on, the Thunder Soldier managed to help Scarlett and Rebecca escaped one rainy night. He then tried to meet up with them at the Flower Field, as he promised…but on the way there… **KABANG!** A gunshot rang out. As he turned around…he saw Scarlett, falling limp to the ground with a hole in her chest and a bag of food in her arms.

"Scarlett?!" he questioned. "What are you doing here?!"

He tried to save her, but he slipped in the rain.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" a woman screamed. "A woman's been shot!"

Towering over Scarlett…Diamante held a smoking pistol, grinning sadistically.

"Scarlett…why you weren't waiting for me…?!" asked the Thunder Soldier. "Unless…you don't remember me, either?!"

Without wasting another second, the Thunder Soldier quickly fought off Doflamingo's underlings before he gently picked her up.

"Scarlett!" he cried. "Scarlett, open your eyes! It's me, Kyros!"

"…Who…?" Scarlett asked, coughing up blood.

"…You really don't remember me, do you?" asked the Thunder Soldier, sadly.

"…Please…whoever you are," Scarlett said, breathlessly. "Please…bring this food to my daughter…she's hungry…and she's waiting for me…!"

"…Scarlett…!" the Thunder Soldier whispered…as his beloved wife breathed her last. "No…no! Scarlett, open your eyes! SCARLETT! SCARLEEEEEEEEEETT!"

In the end…Kyros got his wish: he had indeed been forgotten…but now, he realized how much of a hell it was on him.

 _Flashback end_

"Mr. Soldier? Mr. Soldier!"

The Thunder Soldier shook his head before he looked at Aika, who blinked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" asked the young D. Carrier.

"Yeah, you kinda zoned out there, dude," Luffy added.

"I…I'm sorry," said the Thunder Soldier.

A pause…but then Aika went up and hugged him, to his surprise.

"W…what are you doing?" asked the Thunder Soldier.

"Something tells me you could use a hug," Aika answered.

"…Thank you, child," said the Thunder Soldier.

" _Uh, guys?"_ asked Blizzard. _"We have a problem."_

"I can hear Gladius," whispered Violet, looking to her right. "He's around the corner, and he's coming this way!"

Sure enough, Gladius was indeed walking up a flight of stairs with some underlings at his side.

"I can't believe I was so stupid to fall for that disguise!" the rupture-man ranted. "Disgraceful! I know Straw Hat, White Wolf, and those little brats came up here! I saw Violet's bloodstains on the wall!"

"Big Brother…!" Aika whimpered.

" _This isn't good!"_ Kumi added.

" _Luffy, we can't fight them with Aika and Kumi here,"_ Blizzard said. _"Especially with that rupture guy! If he makes something burst, the shrapnel will hit them!"_

"I know," Luffy said. "Dammit, what do we do?"

"This is bad," said the Thunder Soldier, holding the broadsword. "If we're going to be boxed in…perhaps it would be best to attack Doflamingo now before they get here…Usoland might not finish in time."

"Who?" Luffy asked.

"Speaking of which," replied the Thunder Soldier, "you…are pirates, are you not? Even Fraland and Usoland…I only realized that, afterward…"

"That's not a problem, is it?" Luffy asked.

"…No," answered the Thunder Soldier. "I, too, am a vagabond by nature. It is…reassuring to be amongst my own kind."

XXX

Meanwhile, at the Corrida Coliseum, the coliseum's guards gasped as the whole building shook and the ceiling cracked.

"What the hell is Burgess doing?!"

"If he keeps this up, the whole place will come down on our ears!"

Up in the ring, "Lucy" and "Butch" had yet again avoided another attack from Burgess' Shockwave Elbow.

"Not bad," "Lucy" smirked.

"AAAAAAAAH!" a woman screamed. "He's a madman!"

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!" Rebecca roared as she banged her hands against Bartolomeo's barrier. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT SO I CAN KILL HIM!"

"Hey, calm down, will ya?!" Bartolomeo questioned, but Rebecca was too angry to listen. She growled furiously as she glared at Diamante and Rita, who both grinned at her mockingly.

"I'll say it as many times as it takes, Rebecca!" Diamante shouted. "I was the one who killed your mother! It was me! I did it!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" Rebecca roared again, pounding her forehead against the barrier. "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU~!"

XXX

At the Toy House, Senor Pink, Machvise, and Dellinger stood around Franky…who lied on the ground, bloodied and bruised.

"Hmph," Pink scoffed. "About time he went down."

'… _Dammit, Usopp…!'_ thought Franky. _'When are you gonna start that panic, already?!'_

XXX

In the underground port town, the fight between Usopp and Trebol raged on. Everyone was cheering for the sniper, praying for his victory.

' _Come on, Usopp…!'_ thought Robin. _'Please, win!'_

' _I don't wanna spend the rest of my life as a toy!'_ thought Cavendish. _'If you turn me back to normal, I promise I'll leave Straw Hat and White Wolf alone!'_

' _I'll do anything for you if you win!'_ thought Hajrudin. _'I'll even be your underling!'_

' _I'll pay you handsomely!'_ thought Dagama, who had also turned into a pig toy.

"Come on, Usoland!" shouted Leo. "You can do it!"

"We believe in you!" cried Cotton.

"We know you can win!" yelled Inhel.

Just then…silence.

"W…what happened?" asked Leo. "I don't hear anything!"

A pause…but then, Doflamingo's voice was heard on a Mini Transponder Snail.

" **Trebol! Bring Sugar to the palace, immediately!"**

"Sure thing, Doffy!" Trebol answered. "No surprise comebacks here! Behehehehe!"

"Have no fear, Young Master," said Sugar. "Our enemy…is no longer conscious."

Indeed…Usopp, now wrapped in Trebol's Stick-Stick Slime…was on his knees, bloodied and beaten, looking almost as if he was at Death's door!

"NO!" the Tontattas cried.

"It…it's over…!" Leo whispered. "We…we've failed!"

"That's right," Sugar said. "You were fools to think this would work." She then held up the Tatababasco Grape. "And you can have your poison grape back, too."

"No! The Tatababasco!" cried Inhel.

"You eat it," Sugar said as she shoved the grape in Usopp's mouth, "and die."

 **Gulp…!** Usopp swallowed the grape…but when he did… **BWOOSH!** A giant, comical flame burst from his mouth, causing him to scream in pain as his eyes and tongue curled up, and snot came gushing out of his nose.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" Sugar screamed, her eyes bulging out of her skull in shock!

"What the-?!" Trebol questioned. "Hey! Sugar! Get a hold of yourself!"

Sugar was in so much shock…her mouth started foaming, and her eyes rolled up into the back of her skull. Then…she fell backwards…completely unconscious!

"She…SHE PASSED OUT!" cried Leo.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I did it...3 chapters...in a day...! *flops on her bed* Goodnight, all...

Review, please!


	44. Dressrosa Trembles

**Ch. 44- Dressrosa Trembles**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, and Carla © Me

* * *

Sugar lied down on the ground, foaming at the mouth. The Tontattas and Trebol stared in shock at what they had just witnessed…and at first, it felt like hours before anything else happened, but then…the toys began to return to their forms, especially Robin!

"Ha!" Robin gasped as she looked at her hands. "I…I'm back!"

XXX

Zoro grunted as he blocked another one of Pica's attacks…but then he gasped silently.

"R…Robin…?" he whispered.

XXX

Down in the underground port, the fighters in the coliseum had also returned to normal.

"I'm me, again!" Cavendish exclaimed.

"Hyahohoho!" laughed Chinjao.

"I'm back!" declared Hajrudin.

"Now this is more like it!" Sai shouted.

"Oh, no!" cried the guards. "The toys are turning human, again!"

XXX

Down in the Scrap Heap…even the toys that appeared to be dead and broken had also returned to normal!

"At last!" cried a Riku Army soldier. "I'm a human, again!"

"Hahahahaha!" laughed a gladiator, tears of joy spilling from his eyes.

XXX

" **BWAAAAAAHH~! I'm sorry, Doffy!"**

Doflamingo glanced at the Transponder Snail, which had Trebol's crying expression on it.

" **Sugar…she's been knocked out!"**

"What?!" Doflamingo questioned. "WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP JOKE IS THIS?!"

" **All of the faithful servants we gathered over the last decade…are turning back into humans! The curse of the Hobby-Hobby Fruit is being undone!"**

(A/N: In yo' face, Bird-butt! HAHA!)

XXX

In the streets of town, Carla had rushed out from the coliseum, trying to get to the Carnation Bakery…but she was no longer a plush fox toy. She had turned into a red-haired, blue-eyed girl, about 8 years old. She wore a carnation pink dress with white, horizontal stripes, a pair of black Mary Jane shoes, knee-high white socks, and a pearl bracelet around her left wrist. Her hair was down to her shoulder blades, and she also had a missing tooth.

Carla soon entered the bakery…and when she did, she gasped as she saw Stella, who stared at her in shock.

"…Carla…?!" Stella whispered.

"…Hi, Mom…!" Carla said. "I'm back!"

"Carla…oh, Carla!" Stella cried as she embraced her daughter, sobbing as tears fell from her eyes. "I can't believe I've forgotten you!"

"That's how the curse works…!" Carla answered, just as teary-eyed as her mother. "I almost thought I was gonna be a toy, forever!"

Out on the streets…everyone rejoiced as they reunited with friends, family, and loved ones that they had long forgotten.

XXX

At the coliseum, the toys in the audience also began to revert to their human forms…well, some of them.

It turned out not all the toys in the crowd were once human.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" screamed a man. "THERE'S A GIANT GORILLA IN THE STANDS!"

 **OOOOK-OOOOOOOK~!** A gorilla roared, beating his chest.

XXX

"This is a report from Sevio in the south to the palace!" cried one of Doflamingo's underlings. "The toys working hard in the port…have suddenly turned into pirates!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!" roared a burly, muscular pirate captain wielding two cutlasses, sending the townsfolk running in panic.

XXX

"This is a report from Carta to the east!" cried another underling, holding a Mini Transponder Snail. "The toys here have turned into former Riku Army soldiers, government agents, Marine Soldiers, international dignitaries…AND WILD BEASTS!"

All around Carta, royal figures, Marines, government agents, and Riku Army soldiers looked around in confusion while wild animals such as an elephant, a python, and a lion ran rampant around town.

Soon, more reports came flooding in from all around the country about how every toy had returned to their original forms.

"This is crazy!" cried a Marine. "Admiral Fujitora! What do we do?!"

"…It seems the time to act…is now," said Fujitora.

XXX

Down at the Toy House…Franky smirked, despite his beaten state.

"About damn time…!" he groaned.

"Oh, no!" cried Dellinger. "All our hard work, ruined!"

"Someone must have took-n down Sugar!" Machvise exclaimed.

"Damn that pathetic runt!" shouted Pink. "I just hope she isn't hurt."

"KYAAAA! OH, SENOR~!" cried Pink's harem.

XXX

"Haa…haa…!" Zoro panted. "Shit! Where is he?!"

Right now…Pica had completely disappeared.

"Hey! Stone-man!" Zoro shouted. "Get your ass out here, you coward!"

XXX

"Usopp?" Robin asked as she gently picked the sniper up and put him in her lap. "Usopp, hang in there!"

"Ugh…R-Robin…?" Usopp choked.

"You did it, Usopp!" Robin said. "You turned everyone back into human, again, including me!"

"USOLAND~!" the Tontattas cheered.

"You were incredible!" exclaimed Cotton.

"You did it!" Inhel shouted. "You saved Dressrosa!"

"And you went so far as to let yourself get beaten nearly to death…all for us…!" Leo cried. "We promise we'll build you a statue! YOU TRULY ARE A HERO!"

A pause…but then Usopp weakly smiled and flashed a thumbs-up.

"All…part of the plan…!" he groaned.

"REALLY?!" the Tontattas questioned. "THAT'S SO COOL~!"

Robin rolled her eyes, and yet she couldn't help but chuckled.

"…Good job, Usopp," she said. "I'm proud of you."

"…Don't think…this is over," Usopp said. "The real fight…is just beginning…! Now we just…leave it to the others…!"

"Right," Robin nodded.

XXX

At the palace, Doflamingo was getting overwhelmed with reports of the toys returning to normal.

" **Young Master! Young Master, come in!"**

" **Someone! Anyone! Do something!"**

" **Young Master, help! People are starting to revolt over here-AAH!"**

"…Rrrrrrrgh…!" Doflamingo seethed, his hands shaking. This whole time, he had been trying to keep a calm face about this…but now, the situation out of his control.

" **Young Master! Please, pick up! Dressrosa…IS IN TOTAL PANIC!"**

XXX

All around Dressrosa, many voices could be heard cheering and roaring.

"Get your ass out here, Doflamingo! I'll tear you, limb-from-limb!"

"At last! I'm human again!"

"KYAAA! My fluffy doll turned into a gross old man!"

 **GRROOOOOOAAWWWWR!**

 _ **ARROOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!**_

"Alert the government!"

"Don't be fooled, everyone!"

"We've been lied to for ten years! Doflamingo was the real villain, not King Riku!"

XXX

Back in the palace's second floor…

"Man, some ruckus sure is going on," Luffy said. "Don't you think, Soldier G-"

He gasped as he realized that the Thunder Soldier was gone.

"Hey! Where'd he go?!" Luffy asked.

"Big Brother, look!" Aika exclaimed.

" _There's a one-legged man, going for Doflamingo!"_ Kumi cried.

The group looked through the glass door and saw a mysterious figure, charging at Doflamingo…with just one leg.

"Hey! Who's that guy?" Luffy asked.

"Oh, my god…!" Violet whispered, tearfully. "It's…it's my brother-in-law, Kyros! I can't believe I forgot about him!"

"What are you talking about?!" Luffy questioned. "Where the hell's Soldier Guy?!"

"That's him!" Violet answered.

"But…he's a human!" Aika replied.

"All the toys in the kingdom were once human," explained Violet, "and when they turned, everyone lost all memory of them! That's what Sugar's powers can do!"

"…Who's Sugar?" Luffy asked.

" _No clue,"_ Blizzard answered.

"Now that Sugar has fallen," said Violet, "all of our memories have returned! He's the former Capain of the Riku Royal Army: Kyros!"

"…Kyros?" Luffy repeated.

" _Luffy, she's talking about that gladiator who won 3000 battles in the coliseum!"_ Blizzard answered.

"Oh!" Luffy realized. "You mean that statue dude!"

" _Yes!"_ Blizzard shouted.

"That's not all," said Violet. "Kyros is also Rebecca's biological father!"

"Becky's daddy?!" Aika repeated.

" _No way!"_ Kumi exclaimed.

"But she said she didn't know her dad!" Luffy added.

"While you are forgotten," Violet began, "there is no way for you to tell anyone of your identity. So for the past decade, Kyros watched over his only daughter in the form of the Thunder Soldier…to ensure that Rebecca was not lost and lone, acting as her protector…staying at her side, each and every day!"

Where he sat, King Riku sniffled as tears fell from his eyes.

' _Why…why couldn't I remember him?!'_ he thought.

Doflamingo watched the coliseum battle on the screen.

" **This is no time for a match!"** shouted Gyatts. **"What's going on?! The coliseum is in a complete uproar!"**

Just then, Doflamingo spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey!" shouted one of his underlings. "Who the hell are you?!"

"…Now…I'm certain of it…!" King Riku whispered.

"Huh…?" Law muttered, while Jupiter barely opened his good eye.

"Is it really you…KYROS?!" King Riku cried out.

"YES YOUR MAJESTY!" Kyros shouted. "FORGIVE ME FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING FOR 10 LONG, PAINFUL YEARS!"

"So that one-legged toy who saved me, that night…it was you!" King Riku exclaimed.

"That's right!" Kyros answered. "I've come to rescue you, my king!"

"Wait a minute!" Doflamingo shouted. "You're the guy who-"

 **SLASH!** Kyros swung his sword…and sliced Doflamingo's right head off!

"KYAAAAAA!" Baby-5 screamed.

"NO! YOUNG MASTER!" cried Buffalo.

" _HOLY COW!"_ Kumi yowled.

"HE CUT OFF HIS HEAD!" Aika shrieked.

"He…he killed Mingo!?" Luffy questioned.

' _But…where's the blood…?!'_ thought Blizzard.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Violet gasped upon seeing Gladius and several underlings.

"Straw Hat!" she cried. "It's Gladius!"

"FIRE!" Gladius ordered as the underlings fired their guns at them.

"Oh, boy!" Luffy cried as he grabbed Aika and Kumi and Blizzard grabbed Violet. "Let's go, guys! We gotta help Traffy and Juppy!"

"Right!" Aika exclaimed.

"…I've come back to bring back…THE TRUE DRESSROSA!" Kyros declared.

XXX

Concurrently, at the coliseum, everyone is making a run for the exits, being chased by the wild animals.

"Dammit!" Diamante cursed. "What's Trebol done, now?! How could he let Sugar get taken out?!"

Behind Bartolomeo's barrier…Rebecca, who was once a screaming, angry mess…was laughing for some reason.

"Hey!" Bartolomeo called. "What's wrong with you?! You were just trying to claw your way outta here, screaming your head off! What's gotten into you?!"

"…I…I just remembered…!" Rebecca whispered…as tears of joy and relief fell from her eyes. "I…I have a Father…!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!" Bartolomeo questioned.

" _Looks like you figured it out, Rebecca,"_ said "Butch". _"That was the illusion that Doflamingo put on this country."_

"That's right," added "Lucy". "There is a core at the heart of everything."

"What do you mean, Great Senpai?" asked Bartolomeo.

"First off," "Lucy" said as he pressed his fists against the ground, and "Butch" did the same with his Haki-imbued paws, "it's time we finish this."

As he began to add pressure, the ring began to crack and shake.

"That's right," he said. "Even the very arena we stand in…has a core! Dragon Claw Fist: DRAGON BREATH!"

 **KRAKOOOOOOM!** The entire ring exploded!

" **This…THIS IS UNHEARD OF!"** cried Gyatts. **"A SINGLE BLOW FROM LUCY AND BUTCH HAS DESTROYED THE RING!"**

"WHOA!" cried Burgess. "There's no foothold!"

"What the fuck have you done?!" Diamante questioned.

" _You bastards!"_ Rita roared as she clawed at a piece of rubble, trying to stay out of the water.

"I've got some business to tend to," said "Lucy". "Time for me to win this thing!"

Koala smiled happily as she watched the scene unfold…but then she held up a Mini Transponder Snail.

"Hack?" she asked. "That you?"

" **Koala! You finally picked up!"**

"Hey…sorry about that. We're about to meet you underground, right now."

" **I heard a loud booming sound up above! Don't tell me he and that dog of his has started even more lunacy!"**

"Hey…that's my man," Koala smiled.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

It's not over yet...no, this is just the beginning.

After Chapter 45 is up, I'll do my version of Hard Knock Days!

Review, please!


	45. Revolutionary Army Chief of Staff

**Ch. 45- Revolutionary Army Chief of Staff**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

 **"The ring has been utterly destroyed!"** shouted Gyatts. **"The water level is rising, as well! Everyone, evacuate, immediately! We cannot guarantee the safety of the coliseum!"**

Everyone was running for their lives to avoid the destruction that befell the coliseum. Even the wild animals were making a run for their lives!

 **GONK!** Burgess was hit in the head by some falling rubble, while Rebecca was holding onto Bartolomeo while also clinging to the stands for dear life.

"Whoa!" Bartolomeo cried. "Nice save there!"

"Well, I couldn't just let you drown, could I?!" asked Rebecca.

Rita was also clinging to rubble, actually shivering in fear…for like most cats, Rita couldn't stand water.

"Ugh…dammit!" Diamante cursed as he clung to a chunk of rubble as well. "The seawater's…sapping my strength!"

He then spotted "Lucy", mounted on the back of "Butch", who was leaping from stone to stone until he reached the back of Fighting Fish 01...where the chest containing the Flame-Flame Fruit was held.

"Hey, stop!" Diamante shouted. "We weren't actually going to hand out that prize!"

 **KRAKK!** "Lucy" pried open the chest, grabbing the very Devil Fruit he sought: the Flame-Flame Fruit, in all its glory.

"Hey!" "Lucy" called, holding the Flame-Flame Fruit in his hands. "I win, don't I?!"

"Huh?!" Gyatts muttered in shock.

"Whoever gets this is the winner, right?!" asked "Lucy".

"Uh…yes, that's right!" Gyatts replied.

"Good," "Lucy" smirked.

" **W-we have a winner!"** announced Gyatts. **"It seems a bit trivial now, but…amidst all the chaos, one contestant has seized the Flame-Flame Fruit! The darkest of horses in this tournament! Ladies and gentleman, I give you our new champion: LUUUUUUUCYYYY!"**

 **CHOMP!** "Lucy" took a bite out of the Flame-Flame Fruit.

"…Agh, yuck!" he cried. "It's gross!"

" _What'd you expect?"_ asked "Butch".

With that, they hopped off their foothold, grabbing Rebecca and Bartolomeo.

"Whoa!" Rebecca cried.

"Hang on!" "Lucy" shouted as he raised his hand…which burst into flames. "YOW! That's hot! …Oh, wait! No, it's not hot at all! It's like I'm one with the flame!"

"Dammit!" cursed Burgess. "He ate the Flame-Flame Fruit!"

"…Hold it," said Diamante. "Isn't that the Revolutionary Army's…?!"

"Hey!" Koala called. "I've got your clothes!"

"Thanks, Koala!" "Lucy" called back. "Now then…hope you don't mind, Ace, but I'm gonna borrow your signature move…HIKEN~!"

 **FWOOOOOSSSHH!** A powerful fist of fire completely destroyed the coliseum, sending everything crashing below!

XXX

In the underground port…

"DAMN YOU, STRAW HATS!" Trebol shouted. "DAMN YOU, TONTATTAS! NONE OF YOU ARE GETTING OUTTA HERE ALIVE!"

"Quick! Run!" Robin shouted. "Get Usopp to safety!"

"You got it, Robiland!" Leo replied as he and the rest of the Tontattas carried Usopp away. "Hurry, everybody! Don't let him get to Usoland!"

"You guys are after the SMILE Factory, aren't you!?" asked Trebol. "Huh, Nico Robin?!"

Robin glared at Trebol, crossing her arms.

"STICK-STICK CHAIN!" Trebol shouted, sending a chain of goop at Robin, who used her Mil Fleur Gigantesco Mano to grab a piece of rubble and block it.

"HOLD IT!" a voice boomed, catching Robin and Trebol's attention.

"What the-?!" Robin asked as she looked up. "A giant?!"

 **BAM!** Trebol was kicked away by a giant foot, sending him flying. It was revealed to be Hajrudin, who reached down and picked Usopp from the Tontattas.

"Usoland!" cried Leo.

"Calm yourselves," said Hajrudin. "Hmm…you are…dwarves?!"

"Ugh…!" Usopp groaned.

"Look at yourself, tiny human," said Hajrudin. "You are covered in blood and bruises. I hear that some of these people were toys for a whole decade! The weight of such suffering…if not for you…"

"Please…put me…down…!" Usopp squeaked in barely a whisper.

"…we might have been toy slaves until the day we died!" Hajrudin exclaimed. "We owe you our lives!" He then showed Usopp to all the other people behind him. "Look, warriors! Gaze upon the face of the man who has undone our curse! Our hero! And his name is…"

 **CRIK-CRAK! KRAAAAAASH!** The whole ceiling caved in, letting out a ray of light!

"CAPTAIN USOPP~!" Hajrudin boomed, holding Usopp up by his arms.

"Look at that! The roof caved in!" Cavendish shouted.

"The light of the heavens themselves shine upon him!" cried Sai.

"Does that mean…he is a godsend?!" asked Kelly.

"This is truly a miracle we're seeing!" Dagama added.

In all actuality, it was really "Lucy's" doing that caused the roof to cave in. It was merely just a coincidence that caused everyone to see Usopp in this light.

"Usoland…he really is a hero…!" Leo whispered.

"He's…so divine…!" Inhel added, tearfully.

"F…Fo…llow…me…" Usopp groaned, "and…I…will…gui..de…you…!"

What the sniper was really saying was "Freaking fool, lower me down…unhand me…I have blood spilling down my face, big guy…do it…you jerk…"

"Did he say 'Follow me and I will guide you'?!" asked Abdullah. "So it's true! He really is a godsend! He is our savior!"

"Show us the light!" Hajrudin shouted. "What do you wish of us, O might God Usopp!"

"Ugh…!" Usopp grunted. "Well…in that case…destroy that factory behind us…! Some of our little friends are inside!

"As you wish!" shouted Jeet. "LET'S GO, BOYS!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" everyone roared as they ran for the factory.

"USOLAND~!" the Tontattas cheered.

Not too far way, Burgess had managed to push the rubble off of himself.

"Goddamn it!" he cursed. "I was suppose to get that Flame-Flame Fruit! What's worse, that wasn't even Straw Hat I was fighting!"

Diamante, using his powers to flatten himself like a flag, slither off with Rita following.

"Damn!" cursed Diamante. "What the fuck do I tell Doffy?!"

Soon after, he and Rita looked up to see a horde of pirates charging at them.

"What the-?!" Diamante questioned. "How'd they…oh, right. The toys underground."

"Whoa!" exclaimed Bartolomeo as he ran toward Rebecca, Hack, Koala…and two mysterious figures. "That was a little messed up, Great Senpai! Just because I have a barrier doesn't mean I'm invincible!"

"I didn't know such a place existed under the coliseum," said Rebecca before she turned to…a tall, blonde-haired man wearing a fancy suit, "but anyway…just who are you?! And what happened to the original Lucy and Butch?!"

"AAH!" the man cried as his hand burst into flames while he was in the middle of trying to put his glove back. "Ah, crap…these flames are pretty hard to control. Anyway, to answer your question, the first Lucy you saw was actually the 400 million Berry man, the Future Pirate King, Straw Hat Luffy, and his dog, White Wolf Blizzard!"

"What?" Rebecca questioned. "Pirates?!"

"Yeah," answered the man. "Oh, and he and Aika are my little brother and sister."

"Your brother?!" Rebecca repeated.

"Oh, but where are my manners? The name's Sabo. Just Sabo, and this here's my dog, Lucky. Nice to meet you!"

That's right…the blonde-haired man was actually Luffy's long-lost older brother, Sabo, whom he thought had died 12 years ago in a fatal accident…but he was very much alive and he had become the Revolutionary Army Chief of Staff.

The only thing that he had received from his accident…was a burn on the left side of his face, and his left eye is shown to be slightly lighter than his right, showing that it might be slightly blind.

"We're from the Revolutionary Army," Hack said.

"Luffy's a real good guy, isn't he?" Sabo asked. "He looks like he's gotten stronger, but he hasn't changed a bit since we were little. He always go around acting so reckless."

"You do the same thing, you know," said Koala, putting Sabo's signature top hat back on his head.

"Do I, really?" Sabo asked, bowing his head slightly as his girlfriend put it on for him.

"But…what is the Revolutionary Army doing here?" Rebecca asked.

" _We were really sent here by our big boss on a mission,"_ Lucky answered. _"You see, there are weapons that were leaving this port town that were aiding wars around the world, so we came here to put a stop to it."_

"That's right," said Koala, holding a memo book. "Our army has sent soldiers to this country on many occasions, but they were always turned into toys, thus preventing us from exposing these black market deals."

Hiding nearby were some of Doflamingo's flunkies, who shivered in fear at the sight of Sabo and Lucky.

"Holy crap…!" whispered one with pigtails. "Isn't that guy Sabo, the Revolutionary Army Chief of Staff?!"

"That's him, all right!" answered one wearing devil horns. "What's the RA's second-in-command doing here?! We gotta report this to the Young Master!"

"It looks like the weapons are being manufactured somewhere else," Sabo speculated. "The question is where. If I can figure that out…I've got a very nice present to bring home to Dragon."

"Just wait until he finds out his daughter's alive, too," Koala said. "It'll knock his socks off!"

"…Yeah," Sabo said. "…Poor guy…I couldn't imagine what he was thinking when he told him…what happened."

 _Flashback_

Sabo, Koala, Hack, and Lucky stood before Dragon…who was facing the window with his hands behind his back. All three of them had…remorseful expression on their faces.

"Well?" Dragon asked. "What do you have to report to me? Did you find Aika and her mother? How many people did you evacuate?"

"…Four…we evacuated four people from Wolf Paw Island," Sabo answered. "An old man…and three children…but…"

"But what?" asked Dragon.

"…Aika wasn't among them," Sabo replied, causing Dragon's eyes to widen in shock. "We…we searched everywhere…but we found no trace of her…and…her mother was dead long before we got there."

"The whole island had been reduced to nothing but ashes," Hack added. "The smell of sulfur was in the air. The structures had been burned by both artillery fire and magma…so…we assume that Fleet Admiral Sakazuki was present."

"…We found the four survivors in an underground shelter," Koala finished. "As for Aika…she had either escaped, been captured…or was killed by the Buster Call."

"We're sorry, Dragon," Sabo began, bowing his head in shame, "but…we failed."

Lucky whined softly, expressing his sadness.

"…Thank you," he said, "now…please leave."

Without uttering another word, the four Revolutionaries left…but as they did, Sabo stopped upon hearing sniffling. He glanced back…and he saw Dragon, shivering. Had the Revolutionary Army leader turned around…Sabo would've seen that he was holding a picture of Aika that had been printed out via Transponder Snail fax. Tears stained the picture of the smiling girl…as Dragon wept silently for his daughter's supposed demise.

"Aika…!" he whispered. "I'm sorry…!"

Sabo sighed silently as he left Dragon's office…and soon after, he started to weep, as well, feeling nothing but guilt.

 _Flashback end_

Back at the palace, Kyros was cutting down Doflamingo's underlings.

"How can this be?!" questioned Buffalo, his hair spinning with fury. "He's only got one leg! And look what he's done to the Young Master, _das-yan!_ "

Doflamingo's headless was kneeling on the floor, motionless.

 **SMASH!** Kyros grabbed Buffalo in a headlock and threw him out the window!

"Buffalo!" cried Baby-5.

"Hey, Traffy! Juppy!" Luffy called as he ran to Law and Jupiter. "You guys okay?!"

"What the hell are you doing here, Straw Hat- _ya_?!" Law questioned. "What happened to the factory?! Did you destroy it yet?!"

"Here, take this!" said Violet, giving Luffy two keys. "It's the keys to Law's and Jupiter's shackles!"

"Wow, cool!" Luffy said. "It's almost like you can see what's coming! Do you have Observation Haki?"

"Hold it, Straw Hat!" shouted Gladius. "Don't you lay one finger on the Young Master, Violet-" he gasped as he saw Doflamingo's headless state. "N-no! YOUNG MASTER!"

 **KCHINK!** Kyros cut off King Riku's chains, freeing him as well!

"Thank you, Kyros," said the old king.

" _Hey, Jupiter,"_ Blizzard said. _"Can you hear me?! You okay?!"_

"… _Shut…up…!"_ Jupiter whispered.

" _Yeah, you're all right,"_ Blizzard said. _"Still a cranky old fart."_

"Hang on, Traffy!" Aika said. "Big Brother will just unlock your cuffs and-"

"NO!" Law shouted. "All of you, just go away! Don't you get it?! The alliance is over!"

"What?!" Luffy questioned. "Hey! You don't get to decide that, you selfish asshole! I do! Now shut up and hold still!"

"NOW WHO'S BEING SELFISH?!" Law barked.

" _That's just Luffy for you,"_ Blizzard said.

"If our alliance is finished, that makes us enemies, again, Straw Hat- _ya_!" Law argued. "If you free me, I'll kill you!"

"Stop fidgeting!" Luffy shouted. "We can't touch seastone, so unlocking these shackles will be really hard!"

"You're the one who's shaking!" said Violet.

"DO YOU EVEN HEAR ME, ASSHOLE?!" Law questioned.

Suddenly, the whole floor shifted, causing Luffy, Aika, Blizzard, Kumi, Violet, Law, and Jupiter to fall down!

"WHOA!" Luffy cried.

" _What's going on?!"_ asked Kumi, who was being held by Aika.

" _Luffy, look!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"That stone guy came back!"_

Luffy gasped as Pica's head appeared out of the floor, tearing the carpet…and picking up Doflamingo's head…which was chuckling!

"AAH!" Aika shrieked. "MINGO'S STILL ALIVE!"

" _I knew there was something suspicious going on when I saw he wasn't bleeding!"_ Blizzard shouted.

"Young Master!" Baby-5 and Gladius exclaimed in surprise.

"No…!" Kyros whispered in horror. "I was so close!"

"What could this mean?!" questioned King Riku.

Just then, **GRAB!** A giant stone hand grabbed Aika and Kumi!

"KYAAAAAAA!" Aika screamed. "BIG BROTHER!"

" _LUFFY! BLIZZARD! HELP!"_ Kumi cried.

"AIKA! KUMI!" Luffy cried as he ran to their aid, but he was smacked away by Pica's other hand! "OOF!"

Then…Pica threw the girls out the same window Kyros threw Buffalo out of!

"NO!" Luffy screamed in horror as he tried to go after them, but then he heard Doflamingo's wicked snickering, causing him to glare at him with rage. "You…!"

"Well…I never imagined things would get this bad," Doflamingo said. "You've really gone and done it, now, Straw Hat."

"You bastard!" Luffy shouted. "WHAT DID YOU TO MY SISTER?!"

 **GRRRRRRR~!** Blizzard growled viciously, just as angry as Luffy is.

"Oh, those brats are the least of your worries," said Doflamingo. "This day has been one fucked-up mess after another since you little shitheads decided to come along! I guess I have no choice…time to use the Birdcage…what do you say to that, Law?"

Law and Jupiter's eyes went wide in horror.

"…Dear god, no…!" Law whispered. "Not that! Anything but that!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Well, got that done. Hard Knock Days will be on my DA account tomorrow! Look out for it! ;)

Review, please!


	46. The Birdcage

**Ch. 46- The Birdcage**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

 **SPLASH!** Aika and Kumi fell down into the palace's pool, hitting the cold water, but while Kumi managed to float, Aika began to sink like a brick, due to her Devil Fruit powers. The Akita pup let out a muffled yelp of surprise before she grabbed her best friend by her hand using her mouth and began to pull her up to the surface. The two gasped for air as they emerged, grabbing at the pull's edge and pulling themselves out.

"Thanks…Kumi…!" Aika gasped as she lied on the ground, soaking wet.

" _Don't mention it…!"_ Kumi panted. _"Stupid stone-man, tossing us out like that!"_

"You think…Big Brother's okay?" Aika asked.

Kumi looked up at the Suit Chamber, worriedly.

"… _I hope so, Aika,"_ she said.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the SMILE Factory, the guards were looking out the window, worriedly.

"What are we gonna do?!" asked the buzz-cut guard. "The former toys are trying to get into the factory!"

"Ah, don't sweat it!" said one wearing a gold helmet. "They can't get in without a key! This factory is the Young Master's lifeline! It's made of solid seastone! Even the ceiling caving in couldn't put a scratch! What's more, we got two Supreme Executives watching over it!"

Down at the factory's entrance, Trebol and Diamante stood guard…with several defeated pirates lying at their feet.

"It's the stoutest of all defenses!" exclaimed the pig-nose guard. "Who could possibly beat those two?!"

XXX

"ROBIN~!" Koala squealed happily as she ran into the archaeologist's arms. "It's so good to see you, again!"

"Hey, Robin!" Sabo greeted. "Long time, no see, huh?"

"You're looking quite well," Hack added.

"I should say the same about you all," Robin said.

 **ARF! ARF!** Lucky barked, wagging his tail and pawing at Robin's leg.

"Oh, and I couldn't forget you, Lucky!" the Oharan woman said as she knelt down and began to scratch the Husky/Golden Retriever mix, causing him to pant happily with hearts in his eyes.

Like Blizzard with Shakky, Lucky seemed to have a comical crush on Robin…thankfully for him, Zoro wasn't around.

"By the way, Sabo," Robin said. "Did you happen to find Luffy?"

"Yes, I did, as a matter of fact," Sabo answered.

"Look, Usopp!" Robin said as she propped up the still bloodied Usopp into a sitting position. "These are some friends of mine!"

"…Hi…nice to meet ya…!" Usopp croaked.

"Uh…Robin?" Sabo asked. "You can go ahead and put him down."

"What happened to him?" asked Koala, worriedly.

XXX

At the elevator…Dofla'emon came out, carrying Wicca, Cub, and Rampo.

"Doflamingo?!" the pirates that surrounded the elevator questioned.

"Pardon me!" shouted Dofla'emon. "Make way!"

XXX

At the Royal Plateau, outer tower…

"Dammit," Zoro cursed as he looked around. "Something's going on down there…where the hell did that stone guy go?!"

XXX

Back in the Suit Chamber, Doflamingo's head sat in the palm of Pica's stony hand.

"ANSWER ME, YOU BASTARD!" Luffy shouted. "WHERE'S MY SISTER?!"

"This calls for prompt measures," said Doflamingo, ignoring Luffy's yelling.

"What kind of devilry is this?!" Kyros questioned. "HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE, DOFLAMINGO?!"

"How about I show you…how to really behead someone?"

Everyone gasped…as a second Doflamingo appeared behind Kyros!

" _HOLY SHIZZ!"_ Blizzard cried.

"SOLDIER GUY!" Luffy shouted.

"BROTHER KYROS, LOOK OUT!" yelled Violet.

"You do it…LIKE THIS!" Doflamingo exclaimed as he tried to slice off Kyros' head with his leg.

"KYROS!" King Riku cried before **SLICE!** The structure was sliced completely off!

"AAAAAAHH!" Aika screamed, her eyes bugging out of her head, she and Kumi watching everything from the pool. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

" _Th-the building…it got cut in half!"_ Kumi cried.

Back in the Suit Chamber, it is revealed that thanks to Blizzard, Kyros had been saved. The wolf-dog had managed to pin the one-legged man down using his larger-than-average body.

"White Wolf…!" Doflamingo hissed…as he and his headless double lunged at the wolf-dog, preparing to use their strings to cut him and Kyros both.

"There are two Young Masters?!" Baby-5 questioned in shock.

Just as the two Doflamingos were about to hit Blizzard, the wolf-dog leapt out of the way, taking Kyros with him.

"Thank you, Blizzland!" said Kyros. "Forgive me…I was careless!"

Blizzard nodded his head to the one-legged warrior, showing that he didn't pay it any mind.

"RAAAAAAAAAARRGH!" Luffy roared as he charged at Doflamingo. "GIMME BACK MY SISTER, MINGO~!"

" _LUFFY, WAIT!"_ Blizzard cried.

"GUM-GUUUUUUUM…" Luffy yelled, going into Gear Second.

"Armaments!" Doflamingo exclaimed…imbuing his arm with Armaments Haki.

"JET GATLING~!"

He let loose with some rapid-fire punches, but Doflamingo blocked them with his arm while his headless double appeared behind Luffy.

" _LOOK OUT, LUFFY!"_ Blizzard warned, but it was too late.

 **SLASH!** Luffy was cut in the back with strings, causing him to cry out in pain before **BAP!** Doflamingo punched him in the face, sending him crashing into a wall!

"Luffyland!" Kyros cried as he looked over to Doflamingo. "How is that he has a double?!"

" _Luffy, you okay?!"_ Blizzard asked as he approached Luffy.

"Ugh…!" Luffy groaned, holding his head. "That hurt…!"

Suddenly, Doflamingo's headless doppelganger began to unravel…like a spool of string!

"I don't believe it!" Violet said. "It's a marionette he made using his String-String Fruit powers! I've never seen him do such a thing!"

"Tell me, King Riku," Doflamingo said. "Do you remember than night, ten years ago? How it felt when I made you attack your subjects?"

"The very night that you turned Dressrosa into the lie that it is, now?!" King Riku questioned. "It's a night that robs me of sleep! And what of it, Doflamingo?!"

"Well," Doflamingo began, "the massacre that's about to start…won't be nearly as minor."

"What?!" King Riku questioned. "What insanity are you planning, now?! Surely, you cannot hope to repeat such a tragedy!"

"Just get outta my palace," Doflamingo said. "Pica! Expel these unwanted pests outta here!"

With that, the floor began to shake and undulate, causing everyone inside to fall over. Then, Pica grabbed Luffy, Blizzard, Law, Jupiter, Violet, Kyros, and King Riku and tossed them all out!

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAA~!" Luffy screamed as he fell down, but as he looked back, he saw Aika, reaching out to him.

"BIG BROTHER!" she cried.

"AIKA~!" Luffy called back, but he was falling too fast to stretch his arm out to her.

"…Doflamingo…!" King Riku whispered. "Please…don't hurt this country more than you already have!"

" _Luffy, don't just sit there!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"You gotta break our fall!"_

"Oh, right!" Luffy said. "Gum-Gum…BALLOON!"

 **BOWOING!** Luffy sucked in a lot of air, thus inflating himself and catching everyone on his giant belly, causing everyone to land safely.

Back inside the palace…Doflamingo's marionette was shooting strings up to the sky while a wicked grin appeared on the Warlord's face.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted. "I gotta go back up there! I saw Aika as we were falling!"

"We can't get up there as long as Pica's there!" Violet answered.

"But she's my sister!" Luffy argued. "I can't just leave her up there!"

" _Luffy, calm down!"_ Blizzard said. _"We'll get Aika and Kumi back, but first, we gotta figure how to get up there!"_

"It's too late," Law spoke up, suddenly.

"What?!" Luffy questioned. "What do you mean 'too late'?!"

" _He's talking about the Birdcage,"_ Jupiter said. _"It's starting!"_

" _The…Birdcage?"_ Blizzard repeated.

"Before the truth of what he's truly been doing here gets out," Law started, "Doflamingo intends…to kill everyone in this country, including us!"

"SAY WHAT?!" Luffy questioned.

Soon, long strands spread across the entire island, covering it…like a literal cage…even going deep underground.

In the port town of Acacia, some pirates are seen running away.

"Captain, what is that thing?!" asked one of them.

"How in the hyack should I know?!" the captain questioned. "We're getting off this godforsaken island! There's no point in getting byack at Doflamingo! We'll be right byack where we started!"

"Captain!" cried another pirate. "Look out ahead!"

As soon as the pirate captain touched the string in front of him…his face, his mustache, and his hat were cut!

"AGH!" he cried. "WHAT IN THE HYACK IS THIS?! BLADES!"

In town, Carla was seen, clinging to her mother's dress.

"Mom?" she asked. "What's going on?!"

"I…I don't know…!" Stella answered while holding her crying infant son.

"Vice-Admiral Bastille!" shouted a Marine Captain. "I can't get a signal to HQ!"

"…What the hell is that thing…?" asked Bastille, looking up at the fence of strings.

"Sir! I can't get in touch with the base, either!" cried a Marine soldier. "We can't report what's happening!"

Suddenly, **KABOOM!** A Marine gunman fired a bazooka at a house, causing a man to scream.

"What are you doing, man?!" Fujitora questioned.

"Yeah! You shot a civilian's home!" cried another Marine.

"It…it's not my fault!" the gunman replied, tearfully holding his bazooka. "My body's moving on its own!"

"RUN!" cried a man holding a Gatling gun. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Octavio!" cried a woman, holding her 6-year-old son. "What's gotten into you?!"

"Daddy!" her son shouted.

"I SAID GET AWAY!" Octavio warned. "MY BODY'S WON'T LISTEN TO ME!"

 **BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG!** He fired the gun at his family, who screamed as they tried to get away!

All around Dressrosa…tiny strings had attached themselves to many people, civilians, Marines, pirates, and animals alike.

XXX

"…Parasite…!" Doflamingo whispered, twitching his fingers.

XXX

 **RRRRRRRMMMB!** All of a sudden, the whole Royal Plateau began to tremble and shake…until it began to sink into the ground!

"What the hell is going on?!" Bastille questioned.

" **KZZZRRT! This is Maynard reporting in!"** said a familiar voice on the Transponder Snail.

"What the…Maynard?!" Bastille questioned. "Where the hell were you?!"

" **That's not important!"** shouted Maynard. **"People are running wild all over the country, attacking indiscriminately!"**

"Hey, what the hell is happening?!" Luffy asked. "The ground is sinking!"

"It's Pica!" Law answered. "He can change the lay of the land using his powers!"

Then, the palace started to move on its own, away from Luffy and the others!

"Oh, no!" cried Violet. "The palace!"

"Wait!" cried Luffy. "Aika and Kumi are still up there!"

XXX

Aika and Kumi held each other in fright as the palace started to move away from Luffy.

" _This isn't good!"_ cried Kumi. _"What are we gonna do, Aika?!"_

"We gotta find some way to get down from here!" Aika answered.

" _Uhh…it's not like we've got much choice!"_ Kumi replied.

With that, Aika grabbed Kumi…and jumped off the ledge!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!" she and Kumi screamed as they began to plummet, but then, **FWOOP!** Aika's dress was caught on the wind, acting as a parachute so that she and her puppy could descend slowly and safely.

" _Oh, thank goodness…!"_ whispered Kumi. _"So…where are we gonna land?"_

"Umm…I don't know," Aika answered.

XXX

At the location where the coliseum once stood, the SMILE Factory rose up from the ground!

"What the-?!" questioned a Donquixote underling. "The factory's rising out from under the ground?!"

"Help!" cried a man in the town, cutting down his friend. "Somebody! PLEASE STOP ME~!"

Then, at Flower Hill…

"Look!" someone called. "Flower Hill is sucking up the town and growling taller! What's going on?!"

XXX

At the palace…Doflamingo picked up a Transponder Snail and cleared his throat.

" **Good citizens of Dressrosa and guests to our lovely little country,"** he said. **"Let's be honest, here…I could've ruled this land with an iron fist from the very beginning!**

All around the country, Doflamingo's face appeared on the visual screens. He even appeared on the Birdcage!

" **But now, you know the truth,"** Doflamingo continued. **"A great number of you no doubt wish to kill me!"**

"…Doflamingo…!" Carla whispered as Stella held her and her infant brother.

" **So let's make it into a game,"** said Doflamingo. **"A game where the object…is to kill me!"**

Everyone gasped at this.

" **I'm in the palace and I'm not going anywhere…no running and no hiding. Kill me, and the game is over!"**

Robin, Usopp, Sabo, Koala, Hack, and Lucky all looked upon hearing that.

" **I'm going to give you a list of names…"**

Luffy glared up at the sky, wiping blood off his mouth.

" **If you can manage to bring me all those people, you win! On top of that, each head will be given a considerable bounty!"**

"Yeah!" Dagama cheered. "GAMAHAHAHA!"

" **So…it's kill or be killed! As of now, every man, woman, and even child in this country have become bounty hunters! And the only way to survive…is get yourself a bounty!"**

Soon, Doflamingo began to chuckle…before he began to cackle madly while everyone gaped in horror. Unless they could either get a bounty or defeat Doflamingo…everyone in Dressrosa will die.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, but at least I put up Hard Knock Days on DA!

I'm gonna get as much done as I can today because tomorrow, I'll be gone all morning doing something important (that I hate, as well). Hopefully, I'll have enough time tomorrow to at least get ONE chapter up tomorrow.

Review, please!


	47. Stars

**Ch. 47- Stars**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

All around Dressrosa, there was nothing but destruction, chaos, and sheer panic. People were attacking their friends and family, left and right, tearfully pleading for someone to stop them…but alas, they fell prey to Doflamingo's Parasite strings…trapped in the Birdcage.

" **Don't bother calling for help!"** Doflamingo shouted. **"No one's coming for you! No one will escape the Birdcage! You can't send any signals to the outside, and without anyone in the world realizing it…you will all simply die out! Those around you will bust into motion, indiscriminately harming all in their vicinity! Whether they be family, friends, or those you're sworn to protect!"**

All around Fujitora, he had to use his gravity powers on his own shoulders to keep them pinned down. That way, they couldn't hurt themselves or the civilians.

"Bear with me, men," he said. "This is for your own good."

"O…of course, Admiral…!" cried a soldier. "We trust your judgment…!"

" **Run and hide all you want!"** Doflamingo called out. **"No place in the Birdcage is safe! The terror of the Birdcage will last for days, if need be! Either you all die or bring the game to an end, yourselves!"**

Somewhere in town, Aika and Kumi watched in horror at what they are witnessing…while sitting on a strange, orange, furry object…with chains wrapped around it.

XXX

Down underground, many pirates are seen, making their way out.

"Who knows what Doflamingo's got up his sleeve?!"

"Is this real?! The factory just sprouted up to the surface!"

"Who gives a damn?! This is our chance! We can finally escape this godforsaken place!"

"Thank you so much, God Usopp! At last, the day has come where we escape from here!"

As the pirates ran out, the only ones who remained behind were Robin, Usopp, Sabo, Koala, Lucky, Hack, Rebecca, Bartolomeo, Kin'emon, who had gotten out of his Dofla'emon disguise, and the Tontattas.

"Where you were this whole time, Kin'emon?" Robin asked.

"I went in disguise and found myself running for my life!" Kin'emon answered…although he was really checking out Rebecca's armor.

' _Iron breast bands?!'_ thought Kin'emon. _'I just love foreign culture!'_

"Wicca!" the Tontattas cheered.

"Hi, everyone!" Wicca greeted as she approached her comrades.

"R-R-Robin- _senpai_!" exclaimed Bartolomeo. "Make me your slave- I mean…are you and Zoro- _senpai_ getting married yet?! GAH! I-I mean-"

"What?" Robin asked. "What'd you say?"

"W-w-what I mean is," Bartolomeo began as he pointed at Usopp, "that guy there with the long nose…he looks like Sogeking, the man who shot down the flag atop Enies Lobby…is that him?!"

"That's right," Robin answered. "His real name is Usopp, though."

"HOLY CRAP!" Bartolomeo cried. "And together with you and Robin- _senpai_ , who was shot through the heart by her crew's conscious act of turning against the World Government for the sake of their friend…IT'S THE ENIES LOBBY HEART-SHOOTING COMBO!"

"What are you babbling on out, you freaking nerd?!" Sabo questioned. "Just shut up, already! Sheesh!"

"…This is the man who broke my hand?" asked Hack, his right arm in a cast.

"Here they are," said Kin'emon, gently putting an unconscious Cub and Rampo on the ground, as well other dwarves he picked. "Safe and sound. They may be just tiny warriors, but nonetheless, they are proud and fought with great valor!"

"What happened to them?!" asked Inhel.

"They were defeated by Lao G," answered Wicca. "They sacrificed everything they had for the sake of the Captain!"

"…Well done, you guys," said Inhel. "You deserve a nice, long rest!"

XXX

Back up above, everything was getting worse. People were indiscriminately killing each other left an right.

" **That's right!"** Doflamingo shouted. **"Scream and curse all you want…but you're all victims, here!"**

Stella panted as she held her son in one arm and Carla's hand in the other, running away from a man wielding a gun.

"NO!" the man cried. "PLEASE, STOP!"

"This is…just like that horrible night, 10 years ago!" exclaimed a man in the crowd, holding his dying son. "Now…I finally understand! King Riku wasn't trying to kill us…HE WAS BEING CONTROLLED THE WHOLE TIME!"

At the Royal Plateau…King Riku was silently weeping. It was like he was experiencing that same tragedy from 10 years ago…but it was at least 100 times worse, because now, his own subjects knew what really happened, but there was nothing they could do to stop it!

"Stop…!" he whispered. "Stop it…Doflamingo, you coward!"

" **Now then…think this over,"** Doflamingo said. **"Will you be foolish to come after me? Or…will you join the Donquixote Family and deliver judgement upon the 17 fools who dared lash out at me?! Choose wisely, or else you'll never see the light of day. Each star I place on these head is 100 million Berries! Look closely…for these are the TRUE convicts of Dressrosa!"**

Soon, many faces appeared on the screen.

 **ONE STAR BOUNTIES**

 **REBECCA**

 **NICO ROBIN**

 **FOXFIRE KIN'EMON**

 **VIOLA (VIOLET)**

 **CYBORG FRANKY**

 **AIKA**

 **KUMI**

 **TWO STAR BOUNTIES**

 **KYROS**

 **PIRATE HUNTER ZORO**

 **WHITE WOLF BLIZZARD**

 **BEASTLY BIRD JUPITER**

 **LUCKY**

 **THREE STAR BOUNTIES**

 **SABO**

 **STRAW HAT LUFFY**

 **TRAFALGAR LAW**

 **KING RIKU DOLD III**

Everyone gasped at the sight of bounties.

"C…Captain Kyros?!" asked a Riku Army soldier. "I forgot! The invincible gladiator of the coliseum!"

"And there are pirates, too!" added another soldier. "The Straw Hats!"

"…Is…that a little girl?" asked a third.

"And look!" exclaimed a fourth. "Violet from the Donquixote Family…she's actually Princess Viola?!"

" **Hehehehehe!"** laughed Doflamingo. **"The ring leader of each group has a full three star bounty!"**

Some of the pirates in the crowd cheered at this.

"Yeah!"

"Straw Hat and Trafalgar! That's the alliance that's been in this morning's paper!"

"And look! It's the Revolutionary Army Second-in-Command, Sabo!"

Meanwhile, some of the Riku Army soldiers are weeping.

"I can't believe it…King Riku still lives!" cried one of them.

XXX

Luffy gasped upon seeing Aika's face on the screen.

"What the hell?!" he asked. "Why does Aika have a bounty?!"

XXX

Down underground, Sabo and Koala gasped upon seeing Aika's face.

"What?!" Sabo questioned. "Why would he go after Aika?! She didn't do anything!"

" _Oh, cool!"_ Lucky said. _"I'm worth 200 million!"_

Sabo glared at the Husky/Golden Retriever cross, who grinned sheepishly.

" _Umm…sorry,"_ he said.

"Oh, dear," Robin said. "I know Luffy's not going to be happy about this."

'… _At least he doesn't know about me,'_ thought Usopp.

" **But there's only one man who's earned the full extent of my wrath!"** Doflamingo exclaimed. **"The very root of evil who plunged you all into this game of death! Whoever takes him down earns…500 MILLION BERRIES!"**

Soon…the Five-Star Bounty was revealed: God Usopp, worth 500 million.

"…Oh, shit…!" Usopp cursed in horror, and not long after, his once loyal followers soon turned to him with evil-looking grins.

"Five stars," said one of them.

"And there's a couple of one-stars, a two-star, and a three-star with them!" added another.

" _Umm…Sabo?"_ Lucky asked. _"Any suggestions?!"_

"Just one!" Sabo answered. "RUN FOR IT!"

"That's the best idea you've had, yet!" Hack shouted.

"Tontattas! Grab Usopp and let's go!" Robin said.

"Right!" exclaimed the Tontattas as they carried Usopp away.

"Sorry, God Usopp!" cried Usopp's "followers". "But you gotta die now!"

With that, they all gave chase after the group.

"One minute, I'm a hero!" Usopp cried. "Next minute, I'm a wanted man! And to top it all off, I'M THE MOST WANTED!"

"Such is the life of a pirate, Usopp!" Robin said. "Sorry!"

"Sabo!" Koala called. "Once we get to the surface, I'm going to look for Aika and her puppy, okay?!"

"Do what you gotta do!" answered Sabo, riding on Lucky's back.

"Pardon my asking," said Rebecca, "but where's your samurai friend?!"

"You mean Kin'emon?" asked Robin.

Down below, it is revealed that Kin'emon remained behind and is being chased by pirates until he stopped in front of a hole in the floor.

"The dwarves claimed that this was the scrap heap," said Kin'emon. "I hope you are down there, Kanjuro!" With that, he jumped into the chute. "LET THE CHIPS FALL AS THEY MAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

XXX

" **There's no time for hesitation!"** Doflamingo said. **"As each moment passes, more people and buildings will burn!"**

"What are we gonna do?!" asked a man holding a rake. "Now that we know King Riku was innocent…"

"What if the entire country bands together?!" asked another man, wearing a pot on his head to use as a helmet. "Doflamingo's just one man-"

"He's not just one man!" shouted a third, holding a shovel. "If we're gonna put a stop to Doflamingo, we gotta fight all 2000 of the Donquixote Family, including his executives!"

"But King Riku's among the 17 people wanted!" added a man wielding a pickaxe.

"Surely you don't intend to kill King Riku!" Stella cried, holding Carla and her baby brother.

"Of course not!" answered a doctor. "Doflamingo didn't say anything about killing them! As long as just capture them…it's only 17, and two of them are just a little girl and her puppy!"

Aika and Kumi, who happened to be sitting right nearby, gasped upon hearing that.

" _This isn't good,"_ Kumi whispered. _"Now we're in trouble!"_

"Calm down," Aika whispered. "I'm sure Big Brother and Blizzard will come and help us before we get caught! Until then, we just gotta lie low."

" _Yeah…lie low,"_ Kumi said. _"Good idea…hey, Aika?"_

"Yeah?" Aika answered.

" _What ar_ e w _e sitting on, anyway?"_ Kumi asked.

"Ngh…!"

The Pup Duo gasped before they looked back…and saw that the object were sitting on was not an object at all…but Buffalo, who had been thrown out of the palace by Kyros and ended up landing in the streets below. The spinning-man looked back and saw the girls, sitting on his backside.

" _Oh, man…!"_ Kumi whimpered, fearfully.

"N-n-now relax, Kumi!" Aika said. "Maybe he doesn't know we are!"

A pause…but then Buffalo, confused and a bit disoriented, looked up at the screen…where he saw Aika's and Kumi's faces and the bounties placed on their heads. As soon as he saw it…he turned and grinned at them, snickering mischievously.

"…Run…!" Aika squeaked.

XXX

At the Toy House, Franky had just disappeared…with many beat-up guards lying where he once was!

"What the hell?!" Dellinger questioned. "Where did Cyborg Franky go?!"

"He was lyin' on the ground-n a second ago!" said Machvise.

XXX

"BARRIER!"

Down underground, Robin, Usopp, the Tontattas, Sabo, Koala, Hack, Lucky, and Rebecca were trying to escape to the surface with Bartolomeo blocking their attackers with his barrier powers.

"Hahahaha!" he laughed. "And stay back, you pack of fools! Hurry, everybody! To the surface!"

"Thanks, Barty!" Sabo called.

At that moment, someone called Robin on her Mini Transponder Snail.

" **Robin? You okay?"**

"Zoro!" Robin exclaimed. "Hey, Tiger! Are you all right? Where are you?"

" **Hey, is that Robin?!"** Luffy's voice was heard.

" **Yeah, I'm all right,"** Zoro answered. **"I'm with Luffy's group."**

XXX

"We're at the Royal Plateau," Zoro said. "It's a pain in the ass, actually."

"Hey, Robin!" Luffy shouted. "Did you see Mingo, just now?! Man he pisses me off! Oh! And that thing with Usopp?! What a joke, right?!"

" **Oh, up yours, Luffy!"** Usopp barked.

"Becky, Aika, and Kumi are on the list, too," Luffy said. "I hope Becky is okay- wait! What am I doing here?! I GOTTA FIND MY SISTER!"

" _WILL YOU CALM DOWN?!"_ Blizzard asked. _"STOP SPAZZING!"_

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Luffy barked. "I CAN SPAZZ ALL I WANT!"

" **Lucy? Butch? Is that you?"**

Luffy and Blizzard turned upon hearing Rebecca's voice.

"Oh, hey Becky!" Luffy answered. "Hey, good timing! The soldier's right h-" He looked down and saw that Kyros had vanished. "WHAT THE-?! WHERE'D HE GO?!"

"Did he run off?!" asked King Riku.

XXX

Somewhere in town…Kyros is seen fighting off some pirates.

"Just kill him, already!"

"Yeah, he's only got one leg!"

"How can somebody like him move so fast?!"

XXX

" **Did you say the Soldier?!"** asked Rebecca. **"He's back to being a human, isn't he?! Tell me, Lucy…what's he like?"**

"Say what?" Luffy asked.

" **What is he like?!"** Rebecca repeated.

" _Rebecca,"_ Blizzard said. _"Listen to me…that one-legged toy soldier…is your father, Kyros! The legendary gladiator! The one they built a statue of!"_

A pause…but then Rebecca was heard chuckling as she remembered the ten years that Kyros, as the Thunder Soldier, cared for and raised her. Now it finally made sense: Kyros was her guardian soldier, the one who never left her side during those 10 years.

"Hey, Becky, you okay?" Luffy asked. "You're not saying anything."

" **I'm sorry…I'm just…so happy!"**

"Well, just wait! You're gonna be even happier! I promise you, I won't let Soldier Guy get killed! You already lost your Mom, right? Well, Soldier Guy was always there for you, even if you didn't remember him…and I'm sorry you didn't get the Flame-Flame Fruit like you wanted…but I'm gonna make it up to you!"

" **How?"**

"By kicking Doflamingo's ass! Just whatever you do, stay safe and be strong! I'll make sure this little game of his ends quick! You just gotta stay alive until then! Got that?!"

"… **Yes…thank you, Lucy."**

"Uh, actually, my name is-" Luffy started, but then Robin took the snail.

" **Luffy, who's with you, right now?"** she asked. **"Right now, we have-"**

"Actually, Robin, can you do me a favor?" Luffy asked. "Since I'm gonna be having my hands tied with Mingo, could you find Aika for me?! I'm worried sick about her, man!"

" **Calm down, Luffy!"** Robin said. **"A friend of mine is actually out looking for her, right now, so don't worry!"**

"Oh, thank god," Luffy said, putting a hand to his chest in relief.

" _Hey!"_ Jupiter shouted. _"Can we please have a minute to talk about what the hell you think you guys are doing?!"_

" _We're gonna take down Doflamingo, of course,"_ replied Blizzard.

"You Straw Hats are as foolhardy as ever!" Law chastised. "Don't you see?! The point of the plan was to leave Doflamingo so he would wind up getting in trouble with Kaido! If you take him down, here and now, then who do you think Kaido will go after?!"

"…Mingo?" Luffy asked.

" NO, YOU IDIOT!" Law barked. "If you take out Doflamingo here, then Kaido's rage at losing his SMILE Fruit will be turned on US, instead! Do you understand?! We'll be up against one pissed-off Emperor!"

"Big deal!" Luffy answered. "I already pissed off Big Mom!"

"WHAT?!" Law and Jupiter questioned.

"That's right, he did," said Zoro.

"And besides, just look at this place!" Luffy added. "We got this far, and I'm not stopping now!"

Law and Jupiter looked at Luffy in surprise while Zoro sighed.

"It's Alabasta, all over again," the swordsman muttered.

XXX

All over the country, the citizens are out, trying to find the "convicts", hoping to free themselves from Doflamingo's cruel game since they knew they couldn't take on the Warlord, themselves, no matter how much they outnumbered him. They would easily be wiped out.

"What?!" Bastille questioned. "What do you mean we can't capture Doflamingo?! He's clearly guilty!"

"As much as I'd like to, I can't," Fujitora said. "Not now, anyway…for now, subdue the ones who are rampaging as best you can! Our target is the pirate alliance between Straw Hat and Law! Alert all units!"

XXX

Back at the Royal Plateau…

"Hey, hold on, Straw Hat- _ya_! You should take off mine and Jupiter's shackles, first!"

"Can't. We lost the key. Besides, they'll fall of their own, eventually."

"NO THEY WON'T!"

" _So…you sure you can run with those seastone shackles?"_

" _Just because I can't fly doesn't mean I can't run, Igloo…I just have to push myself, that's all."_

It is revealed that Blizzard is running towards the edge of the plateau with Luffy, Zoro, and Law on his back. Jupiter, his legs still in chains, galloped along behind him.

"So, wait which are we taking?" Zoro asked.

"The direct one, of course!" Luffy answered.

"Wait!" cried Violet, standing beside her father. "Don't tell me you plan to jump!"

Too late. Blizzard and Jupiter both jumped off the plateau, carrying Luffy, Zoro, and Law with them, heading towards the palace!

"I'M COMING FOR YOU, MINGO~!" Luffy roared.

"WHAT IN THE HELL HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO~?!" Law yelled.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I know what you're thinking: "Give Aika and Kumi bounty, are you nuts?!" Let me assure you THAT IT IS NOT PERMANENT!

Anyway, that's two chapters today! Can I do a third? Well, we'll see.

Review, please!


	48. Supreme Executive Pica

**Ch. 48- Supreme Executive Pica**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

Color Spread: Straw Hats, Law, and Jupiter having a sled race with penguins.

* * *

At the Corrida Coliseum's location, the once imprisoned pirates are seen running out from underground.

"People are pouring out from beneath the coliseum!" shouted a Marine lieutenant, reporting to Bastille. "It seems that the shift in the land has connected the surface to the underground! They must be the civilians, soldiers, agents, and pirates who had been turned into toys!"

Among them…were the Corrida Coliseum fighters!

"At last!" Hajrudin boomed. "I can see the sun, again!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" the fighters roared with cheers.

"It's almost impossible to imagine so many human beings enslaved like this without anyone ever knowing!" said the lieutenant.

Not too far away, Bastille had met up with Maynard.

"Who said you could infiltrate the coliseum, Maynard?!" Bastille questioned. "You're out of order! Lucky to be even alive, if you ask me!"

"But Bastille," Maynard began, "I was able to see the whole thing unfold! If we captured Doflamingo…the whole world itself could be tipped on its head!"

Hearing this caused the half-sized giant to stare at Maynard, inquisitively.

XXX

Not too far away, Koala was looking over her memo book while running through the panicked streets. She had recently that the pirate ships down in the underground port were actually trade ships from the Kingdom of Biggschots. Even other nations from around the world had dealings with Doflamingo, it seemed.

"Okay, now that I got that over with," said Koala as she put the memo book away, "I have to find Aika and Kumi…so where could they be-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

Koala gasped as she heard that shriek, and as she looked to her left, and sure enough, she spotted Aika, in her Wolf Form, and Kumi, running away from Buffalo, who was in hot pursuit, and it looked like he was about ready to snatch them both up.

"HELP! HEEEEEEEEEELP!" Aika cried. "GET HIM AWAY FROM US!"

" _SOMEBODY HELP US!"_ Kumi yowled.

"Nee-hee-hee-hee!" laughed Buffalo. "Gotcha now, _das-yan_!"

"Oh, no, you don't!" Koala shouted as she charged at the spinning man, running passed Aika and Kumi as she did.

"Huh?" Aika muttered as she and the Akita pup braked to a halt.

" _Who's that?"_ Kumi asked.

Then, Koala came to a stop, herself, taking a stance.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Aika questioned. "Look out, lady!"

"Get outta my way, _das-yan_!" Buffalo shouted.

Koala glared at Buffalo before she closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and reeled her fist back.

"Shark Tile…BRICK FIST!"

 **FWISH!** Koala thrust her fist forward, sending a powerful shockwave at Buffalo. At first, it didn't seem to do anything but slow him down…but then, he was suddenly crashing into a wall, coughing up blood, and his teeth were broken, too!

"Ngh…!" he groaned before he passed out, and Koala heaved a sigh of relief.

"Whoa…!" Aika whispered.

" _That was…so cool…!"_ Kumi whispered, as well.

Koala smiled before she turned to the girls and approached them.

"You two all right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Aika said. "Thanks, lady! I almost thought he was gonna get us for sure!"

Kumi barked in agreement.

"No problem," Koala said, "but please…call me Big Sis Koala, okay?"

"Okay, Big Sis Koala!" Aika answered.

XXX

Concurrently, Sabo is hiding behind a building with Lucky, trying to avoid getting caught by the civilians and the pirates.

"Dammit," Sabo cursed, softly. "This isn't look good, Luck."

" _Yeah, it's getting so a guy can't breathe without getting caught,"_ Lucky added.

Just then, Sabo heard his Mini Transponder Snail ring, causing him to pick it up.

"Koala, that you?" he asked.

" **Yup!"** Koala answered. **"Good news! I found Aika and Kumi! Taking them to a safer location, now!"**

"You're the best, babe," Sabo answered. "Have I told you that?"

" **At least 78 times,"** Koala replied. **"Although, you could stand to mention it more. Koala, over and out."**

Sabo and Lucky both chuckled as Koala hung up, but then, **KABANG-BANG!** Gunshots were fired, causing them to flinch as they dodged two bullets being shot at them.

"There they are! Get 'em!"

"Time to go!" Sabo shouted as he ran off with Lucky following, and not long after, several citizens gave chase.

"Wait! Come back!"

"Please, you don't understand! We're not after you for the money!"

"We just want this stupid game of Doflamingo's over with! We wanna live in peace, again!"

XXX

"WHAT?!"

"I said we cannot arrest Doflamingo!"

Right now, Maynard is trying to convince Fujitora to capture Doflamingo and his crew.

"But Admiral Issho!" Maynard argued. "Doflamingo is clearly not fit to be a Warlord! He's trying to kill everyone on the island! The time to arrest him and his crew is now!"

"And it's happened, time and again," Fujitora answered, walking through the chaos as if it were nothing. "Haven't you been a member of the Marines for a long time, Maynard?"

"Well, yeah, but-" Maynard started.

"Then are you trying to tell me that these cries of anger," Fujitora started, "have fallen on deaf ears? The tears these people cry aren't just out of anguish…they also cry because of rage and hatred!"

As he said this, a man in town was shot by his own wife, who sobbed as she watched him crumple to the ground.

"…Does the World Government…see itself as God?!" Fujitora questioned, causing Maynard to gasp silently in shock, so much so, he dropped to his knees, speechless. "My decision stands…and that's final."

XXX

Meanwhile, in the new palace that is on top of the newly formed Flower Hill…

"Doffy…are you sure leaving the SMILE Factory unattended is a good idea?!" asked Diamante. "Is what Law's group has been after this whole time!"

"Relax, Diamante," Doflamingo answered, petting a purring Rita. "It's made of seastone. They couldn't get in if they tried…and I'm the only one with the keys."

 **SHINK!** He then sliced the keys into pieces with his strings.

"Huh?!" Trebol questioned. "What are you-"

"Why give hope to the enemy?" Doflamingo asked. "Think, Trebol."

"You are absolutely pathetic, Trebol!" said Lao G, standing over an unconscious Sugar. "You can't even protect one little girl!"

"Oh, shut up, G-Gramps!" Trebol barked. "She's way older than she looks, you know! But anyway, Doffy, I'm really sorry, okay?! I mean…can you imagine someone who can't even move and covered in blood able to knock out Sugar?! Huh?!"

"I'm sorry, too, Doffy," Diamante added. "I didn't expect the Revolutionary Army's Number 2 and his dog to be in the tournament!"

"Stop making excuses!" shouted Lao G. "G is for dis **g** race!"

"Don't give it a second thought," Doflamingo said. "I admit, even I didn't see those things, coming, but blaming you for these things won't change it."

"Yeah!" Trebol exclaimed. "That's Doffy for you! Behehehehe…in your face, Lao G."

"If you insist, I accept full forgiveness!" said Diamante.

"And of course, Daddy could never blame you, Rita," Doflamingo said, scratching her chin. "My darling tigress with the such savagery and bloodlust that would make even me cry in awe."

Rita purred, happy at being coddled.

"But Doffy, what are we gonna do about the Marines?" asked Diamante. "They've become a bit of a problem, now. What about Fujitora?"

"I wouldn't worry about that blind old fool," said Doflamingo. "I finished my negotiations with him. The Marines aren't gonna bother us. However…once I'm done using Fujitora…I'll have to kill him, of course. No good can come from him being left alive. Seeing as how he's an Admiral, though, it won't be easy."

"If we're allowed to crush both pirates and the Marines," said a high-pitched voice, "then just leave it to me, Doffy!"

The one who spoke…was Supreme Executive Pica, leader of the Pica Spades Army, no longer hiding in shell of stone.

However, for someone as big and muscular as Pica…he had an usually high voice. In fact, the underlings could only drop their jaws in disbelief at how high it was. Despite this…they dare not laugh.

"Now, now, Pica," said Doflamingo, "let's not be hasty, here. You have to understand that this little game is really an ejection to determine the true king of this country. I have put the question to the people of Dressrosa! The Riku Family or the Donquixote Family? People always choose their king, which is their natural right! All we need to do is flatten those who challenge us…and then sit by as the rest wipe each other out."

"It's a waste of time, Doffy," Pica argued. "I'd much rather-"

"PFFFFT!" an underling with an afro snickered, causing everyone to gasp in horror while Doflamingo and the Supreme Executives glared at him. "That…that ridiculous voice…I can't stand it! Hahahaha!"

"W-wait!" cried an underling with a cat mask. "Hang on, Master Pica, sir! He's new, so he just wasn't prepared for-"

"I'll bury you alive in stone…!" Pica hissed, his eyes glowing dangerously red.

"No! Wait!" cried Cat Mask. "Please, don't-"

 **KABLAM!** Baby-5, who turned her leg into a Gatling gun, shot at the afro underling, sending him falling down off the palace!

"…Sorry," Baby-5 said. "I had to do it. At least this way, his family can still receive the body."

"…Thanks, Baby-5," said Pica.

"…Listen, very carefully, you half-witted shits," Doflamingo said to his lower-ranking soldiers. "I lost my Mother when I was eight…and I _killed_ my Father when I was ten. The executives in my service…have been like family to me, and they've stuck by me through thick and thin! They're all I've got…and no matter what, I don't forgive any fucker who lives at my family! We clear?"

"Y-y-yes, Young Master!" cried the underlings.

XXX

Down below the Royal Plateau…

(A/N: Hey, that rhymes!)

"Looks the Marines wants no part-n of us," said Machvise.

"They're determined to treat the Young Master like a Warlord," said Senor Pink. "Smart move."

"KYAA!" Dellinger shrieked. "Or maybe they're afraid of the Birdcage! What I wanna know, though, is where that pervert ran off to?"

"Hmph," Pink scoffed. "Didn't think he'd have the strength to run."

XXX

It is revealed that Franky was running to the SMILE Factory, using a hood over his head to cover himself.

"Good thing I had that backup cola with me," he said. "That must be the factory up ahead, sitting right out in the open! Just the place for me to use a laser!"

XXX

Just then, Machvise looked up and saw two shadows falling towards them.

"Hey!" he said. "What-n the hell is that-OOF!"

 **GONK!** Blizzard landed right on Machvise's face.

" _Oops! Sorry about that!"_ the wolf-dog said as he jumped off.

 **THUD!** Jupiter landed on Dellinger, who cried out in pain.

Machvise groaned as he shook his head, only to gasp upon seeing Law and Jupiter.

"What the-?!" he questioned. "Law and Jupiter-n?!"

"Those two have got some nerve, showing their faces 'round here!" Pink sneered.

"Ooh, is that Big Brother Law?!" Dellinger asked. "I was only a toddler when I saw him last! I barely his face! Wait…didn't it have white splotches on it, before?"

Before too long, Luffy's group found themselves surrounded by Marines, Doflamingo's underlings, and even some civilians.

"Straw Hat Luffy!" shouted an underling. "Trafalgar Law, Pirate Hunter Zoro, White Wolf Blizzard, and Beastly Bird Jupiter!"

"Ah, crap!" Luffy cursed. "Outta the frying pan and into the fire!"

"If I ever get these cuffs off," Law said, "I'm gonna kill you first, Straw Hat-ya!"

" _Dammit, Luffy!"_ Blizzard cursed. _"Why'd you make me jump off here?!"_

"Sorry!" Luffy apologized.

"I don't think it matters," said Zoro. "Anywhere we landed would've meant we'd be in the fire! Everyone in this whole damned country is our enemy, now! We gotta get outta here!"

With that, he took off in a different direction.

"Wait, Zoro! Not that way!" Luffy called.

"It's not THAT way, either, Straw Hat-ya!" Law barked.

" _Law, what_ _are we gonna do?!"_ Jupiter asked.

"We found some convicts over here!" shouted a civilian. "A pair of three-stars and three two-stars!"

As Blizzard tried to run away, Pink suddenly grabbed his legs, causing him to spill Luffy and Law off his back.

" _WHOA!"_ Blizzard cried as he tried to break free. _"Some weirdo in a baby costume's got me!"_

"Blizzard!" Luffy cried.

Then, Machvise jumped up into the air, preparing to crush Blizzard to a pulp!

"Look out!" Law shouted. "Machvise is a super weight-man!"

Blizzard growled as he tried to get his foot free before Machvise could fall on him, but then, Dellinger appeared in front of Blizzard, reeling his leg back.

"Pistol High Heel!" Dellinger shouted as he prepared to kick Blizzard, but then, Zoro pushed him, causing him to accidentally kick Pink, instead.

"OW!" Pink shouted as he grabbed his face. "Dammit, Dellinger!"

"Sorry about that!" Dellinger said.

"TEN-TON VISE!" shouted Machvise as he came crashing down, forcing Dellinger to run out of the way while Pink "dived" into the ground. **KRASH!** Machvise plummeted into the ground, creating a gigantic crater!

"Machvise, have you lost your mind?!" Dellinger questioned.

"Hey! It's not-n my fault!" Machvise shouted. "You're the one let-n Law's group get away!"

Dellinger looked and saw Luffy's group, trying to escape.

"How could you be so damn careless, Mutt?!" Zoro questioned.

" _Get off my back!"_ Blizzard shouted.

"Shoot them!" shouted a man in a top hat. "They're two-stars and three-stars!"

Soon, the civilians fired their guns at the group, but luckily, they used their Observation Haki to dodge, effortlessly.

"Hey, Luffy, should we fight?!" Zoro asked. "There are normal folks in this crowd!"

"I could use my Haki!" Luffy answered.

"Hold on there!" a voice called to the civilians. "There's no point in firing at them!"

Everyone turned to see Fujitora approaching.

"More bullets won't get you any closer to hitting the target," the blind Admiral said.

"It's the Marine Admiral!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Gambler Pops!" Luffy added.

" _Oh, just what we need,"_ Blizzard groaned.

XXX

At the Corrida Coliseum ruins, Robin's group is still being chased.

"There he is!" shouted a pirate. "Usopp the five-star is in the stands!"

"Stay away from me…!" Usopp groaned.

"Why are we going this way?!" Rebecca asked.

"Because after the shift in the land," Robin began, "the outer rim of the coliseum touches the Royal Plateau! If we climb up there, we can rejoin the others!"

"Just keep running, you guys!" Bartolomeo called, his barrier still erected. "Nobody will follow you as long as I'm here!"

"…Where are Sabo and Lucky?" asked Hack, looking around.

XXX

At the Royal Plateau, Violet and King Riku watched the from where they stood.

"…What's he up to, this time?" asked King Riku…and all of a sudden, the ground started shaking and shifting again.

"Not again!" cried Carla as she and her mother ran away, still carrying her infant brother. Kyros looked up, as did Zoro, who was locked in yet another swordfight with Fujitora, as Pica began to take on his gargantuan stone form, but this time, he was bigger than ever!

"I knew it…!" said an old man. "We're helpless against the Donquixote Family…!"

Pica towered before Dressrosa itself, his head nearly touching he very top of the Birdcage.

"And now," he started, "anyone who defies the family has to deal with me-"

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!" Luffy and Blizzard both sprayed spit before they burst into a fit of laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHA!" Luffy laughed loudly. "OH, MY GOD, DO YOU HEAR HIS VOICE?!"

" _IT'S SO HIGH-PITCHED!"_ Blizzard exclaimed. _"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"He…he…!" Luffy gasped. "He sounds like somebody who got kicked in the balls…AND HE NEVER RECOVERED! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

"SHHH~!" the Donquixote underlings shushed.

"But…but…HE SOUNDS SO RIDICULOUS!" Luffy cried as he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach as he laughed. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, IT HURTS! IT HUR-HUR-HUR-HURTS! I CAN'T BREATHE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"…Straw Hat…!" Pica hissed, his eyes flashing red, again.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

And that's the third. I'm done for the night. Tomorrow, we'll see what happens. Who knows? I might come home early from where I have to be. I'll be lucky if I managed to upload a chapter at all, tomorrow, depending on how I feel. I did pretty good, though, no?

Review, please!


	49. Repaying the Debt

**Ch. 49- Repaying the Debt**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Luffy guffawed at Pica's high-pitched. "OH, MAN, HIS VOICE IS KILLING ME! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA~! I-I'M GONNA PEE~!"

"No, Straw Hat! Stop!" cried one of Doflamingo's goons. "Master Pica is really sensitive about his voice! If he starts rampaging in that gigantic form-"

"TOO LATE!" exclaimed another underling wearing a pilot's helmet.

Soon, Pica raised his gigantic fist, and at that moment, Luffy finally stopped laughing. The very sight of it caused everyone to turn tail and run!

"RUN FOR IT!" Machvise shouted. "That's not even a punch! That's a whole town come-n for us!"

"I'm getting the feeling there's trouble afoot," said Fujitora, due to being unable to see Pica's punch coming.

"Admiral, sir!" cried a Marine soldier. "We gotta get outta here! There's a giant stone monster coming this way!"

"Dammit, Luffy!" Zoro shouted. "You shouldn't tease your opponents like…" However, he soon started snickering as he remembered hearing Pica's voice.

"See?!" Luffy asked. "You can't help laughing, too!"

"Will you guys knock it of?!" Law questioned.

" _INCOMING!"_ Jupiter shouted.

Pica's fist came hurtling down on the group, sending everyone in the vicinity flying a great distance, all of them screaming out "WHOOOOOOOOOAAAAA~!"

Then…there was silence.

XXX

As the dust cleared, Zoro, Blizzard, and Jupiter are in the square outside the coliseum, having managed to escape Pica…but Luffy and Law were nowhere to be seen.

"Luffy!" Zoro called.

" _Law?!"_ Jupiter called out. _"Hey, can you hear me?!"_

" _Luffy, where are you?!"_ Blizzard asked.

A pause…but then a familiar voice called out to the group.

"Yo~! Up here~!"

Zoro, Blizzard, and Jupiter looked up and saw Luffy, hanging by the back of his shirt by an iron rod while holding Law between his legs.

"Hey, guys!" Luffy called.

" _Luffy!"_ Blizzard exclaimed.

"How did you get up there?!" Zoro asked.

"My shirt got caught on this rod," Luffy answered.

"Hurry up and get me down, you buffoon-" Law started, but then, **RRRRIP!** The part of Luffy's shirt that got caught on the rod ended up tearing, causing him and Law to fall…right on top of Jupiter.

" _Oh, my back…!"_ Jupiter groaned. _"I'm too old for this shit…!"_

Blizzard snickered at Jupiter, causing the spotty canine to growl at him.

"Get off of me, you clod!" Law barked at Luffy, who was sitting on his stomach.

"Oops! Sorry, Traffy!" Luffy said as he sat up, only for Law to cry out in pain because he was sitting on the place Doflamingo shot him.

"Easy!" the Surgeon of Death shouted. "What's wrong with you?! You trying to kill me!"

"I said sorry, dude!" Luffy argued. "Sheesh!"

Law sighed as he lied on the ground.

"Honestly, how reckless can you be?" he asked. "Anybody who laughs at Pica's voice normally means instant death!"

"Hey, at least we got away!" Luffy rebuked.

A brief flashback showed that Luffy was able to escape from Pica's fist by using his Gum-Gum Balloon to send himself flying, first by inflating himself, and then blowing his breath back out.

" _Hey,"_ Blizzard said. _"Where are we, anyway?"_

"Damn that stupid stone bastard," Zoro cursed. "He was even bigger than Oz! If only I could figure out how to beat that guy…"

"Ahem! Straw Hat!"

"Huh?" Luffy looked back and saw Cavendish, standing over him. "Oh! Hey there, Cabbage!"

"It's _Cavendish_ ," Cavendish corrected before he looked over at Zoro and Blizzard. "Good to see you, too, Pirate Hunter Zoro and White Wolf Blizzard…"

"Uh…who's this guy?" Zoro asked.

"Oh, that's just Cabbage," Luffy answered.

"And you," Cavendish said as he noticed Law, "Trafalgar…TRAFALGAR LAW?!"

 **KTHUNK!** The Pirate Prince attempted to stab Law with _Durandal_ , but Luffy pulled him away before he could do so!

"Hey!" Luffy shouted. "Are you nuts?! What are you doing?!"

"GIMME BACK MY POPULARITY, YOU WORST GENERATION SCUMBAG!" Cavendish shouted.

"What the hell, Cabbage?!" Luffy questioned. "You can't just go around, attacking my friends like that!"

"WE ARE NOT FRIENDS, YOU IGNORAMUS!" Law barked.

"What's your beef, anyway?!" Luffy asked. "Don't tell me you're still pissed at me!"

"No," Cavendish answered. "I will no longer threaten the Straw Hat Pirates."

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "Why not?"

"For one of your members, the great God Usopp, saved my life," Cavendish replied. "I shall never forget the sight of his glorious courage! …Which I never really saw."

' _Then why did you say you'd never forget it?'_ Blizzard thought.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Wow, it feels pretty nice hearing you say that about my crew."

"By the way, Trafalgar," Cavendish said as he held up Law's hat…while having a rather evil glint in his eyes. "Here's your hat back. Why don't you stick your neck out so I can put it on for you?"

"Why, so you can cut off my head?!" Law questioned while Jupiter growled viciously.

" _I may be in shackles, but I can still bite off your head, fool!"_ the spotted owl-dog shouted.

"Have no fear," Cavendish assured. "I am too busy to deal with you, anyway. I have decided I'm going to repay my debt by defeating Doflamingo's head for you…"

' _And Rebecca as well…'_ he thought.

"What?!" Luffy questioned. "No way! I'm supposed to kick Mingo's ass, stupid! How am I supposed to pay back Becky for buying me lunch?!"

"THIS ALL STARTED BECAUSE OF FOOD?!" Law questioned.

" _YOU ARE HOPELESS, STRAW HAT!"_ Jupiter barked.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Cavendish shouted, poking Luffy in the chest. "I'm not falling for that! You just want to defeat Doflamingo so you can hog all the glory!"

"What do you mean 'glory'?!" Luffy questioned. "I'm just doing it because he pisses me off!"

"Just think," Cavendish said as he began to go into full-on conceited mode. "The man who brought down the terrible Warlord, Doflamingo! The press will have a field day!"

" _Quick! Let's get outta here!"_ Blizzard said as Luffy, Law, and Zoro jumped on his back and he and Jupiter ran off.

"They'll be beating down my door for days on end!" Cavendish exclaimed. "'Good morning, Mister Superstar! I want a comment about the state of piracy today and…hello? Mr. Cavendish'? And then I'd say 'Right here', and then they'd say, 'Oh, there you are! You're so bright, I couldn't see you'!"

While Cavendish was busy rambling on about his "interview", Luffy's group ran into the Don Chinjao and his grandsons, Sai and Boo.

"Hey, Straw Hat!" Sai shouted.

"AAAAAAHH!" Luffy screamed. "NOT YOU, AGAIN!"

" _TURN AROUND!"_ Blizzard cried as he turned and ran.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER, YOU PSYCHO OLD MAN!" Luffy added.

"Hold on, Garp's grandson!" Chinjao called. "Hyahohoho! I no longer hold a grudge against your family!"

"Oh," Luffy said. "Well still, stay away from my sis! Speaking of which, where is Aika, anyway?! AIKA~!"

"Luffy!" Zoro called. "Robin called me earlier and said she and Kumi are fine! They're with a friend of hers! Now calm down already!"

"Oh," Luffy said. "Well, now I don't have to worry about her, then. Phew!"

" _Thank goodness,"_ Blizzard said. _"I couldn't take anymore of your damn spazzing!"_

"Hey! I'm new to this whole big brother thing, okay?!" Luffy asked. "I gotta look out for her!"

"We originally came here to this country in order to destroy Doflamingo's black marketing business," said Boo. "A tiny bounty like that won't distract us!"

"You sure have met a lot of weird people, huh, Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"Oh, yeah," Luffy replied, bluntly. "Coliseum was full of weirdoes."

" _Yup,"_ Blizzard nodded his head in agreement.

"I've decided that by defeating Doflamingo, I shall repay my debt to you and God Usopp!" Chinjao declared.

"Not that again!" Luffy spat. "Cut it out, will ya?! I'm gonna do it!"

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** Three gigantic footfalls shook the ground, causing everyone to look up and see Hajrudin.

"Let the bygones of our match be bygones, Straw Hat!" Hajrudin boomed. "Upon the pride of Elbaf, I wish to crush Doflamingo to repay my debt to you and God Usopp!"

"You, too?!" Luffy questioned. "Stop it, already!"

"Wait!" exclaimed Elizabello. "The Kingdom of Prodence has owed King Riku a great debt! I shall be the one to defeat Doflamingo! Isn't that right, Dagama?!"

"Y-yes, Your Highness!" Dagama answered, several lumps on his head. "We do not want the bounty! Not a bit!"

"No way!" shouted Abdullah. "He's ours!"

"We shall never forget the light of God, descending from heaven above!" added Jeet. "This shall serve as our penitence!"

"Doflamingo's head will be mine!" yelled Orlumbus.

"Destruction will be repayment!" declared Ideo.

"Leave the execution of that Donquixote scumbag to me!" Suleiman proclaimed.

"No way! He's mine!" shouted Blue Gilly.

"Hey! Hang on a second!" Zoro called. "How about this? You guys watch our backs while we-"

"NO WAY!" the Coliseum Fighter barked. "DOFLAMINGO'S MINE!"

Soon, the Coliseum Fighters started arguing amongst themselves.

"Ah, crap," Zoro cursed. "There's just too much ego going around."

 **AWOOF!** Blizzard let out an ear drum-bursting back that echoed all over the square, gaining everybody's attention.

"Thanks, Blizzard," Luffy said.

" _Yup,"_ Blizzard replied, casually.

"Okay, everyone listen up!" Luffy shouted. "The only one who's gonna kick Mingo's ass is me! Got that?!"

"What?!" Law and Jupiter questioned.

"No way!" shouted Sai. "Don't you get it, we're trying to repay you for saving our lives! Don't be stubborn, you stupid savior!"

"Honor!" Chinjao boomed.

"Fame!" Cavendish exclaimed.

"Pride!" Hajrudin thundered.

"King Riku!" yelled Elizabello.

"God!" cried Abdullah and Jeet.

"ALL OF YOU, JUST STOP IT!" Luffy roared before everyone started arguing again.

" _Oh, boy,"_ Blizzard muttered. _"What the hell have we started?"_

"Hey! Look over there!"

Everyone turned to see a bunch of pirates and bounty hunters from the underground.

"A bunch of two-stars and three-stars!"

"Take 'em all down! The money's ours!"

"Weren't those the toys that were trapped underground with us?!" Blue Gilly questioned with a venomous glare.

"How dare you…!" hissed Abdullah.

Soon, the Coliseum Fighters easily blew away the ingrates, Hajrudin using a giant mace, Orlumbus using his whip, Blue Gilly kicking, Ideo punching, and Abdullah and Jeet using their own weapons.

"DIE YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARDS!" they all shouted.

As they fought off the brutes, Blizzard noticed someone out of the corner of his eye: a big, dark brown bull that was missing a horn.

" _Hey!"_ Blizzard called. _"Moocy!"_

"Moocy? Where?!" Luffy asked, excitedly.

" _Huh?"_ Moocy muttered before he noticed Luffy and Blizzard.

"Moocy!" Luffy called. "It's us!"

" _Lucy! Butch!"_ exclaimed Moocy happily.

XXX

At the square of the Toy House, Doflamingo's underlings were looking around for Luffy and the others.

"I don't see any bodies belonging to the Straw Hats," said one wearing a frog mask. "They were either pulverized or sent flying further away."

"Let me know if you find them alive," said Pica. "I'm not letting a single one of them reach Doffy."

"Yes, sir!" the underling saluted, but as they kept their eyes peeled, they spotted something in the smoke, and it was approaching fast.

"Hey! What's that?!" asked one, wearing a chicken hat while another wearing a cowboy hat gasped.

"It's them!" he shouted. "The Straw Hats! They're riding on a bull!"

 **SNORK!** Moocy snorted as he kept charging.

"It's them, all right!" said an underling wearing a helmet with cat ears. "It's the same five…wait…six, seven, eight…nine?!"

He gasped upon realizing hat Luffy, Zoro, Blizzard, Law, and Jupiter were riding on Moocy's back, but behind them were the Coliseum Fighters!

"HOLY SHIT!" the cat-eared underling cried. "THERE'S MORE OF 'EM! THEY'VE COME BACK WITH A WHOLE HOST OF FIERCE FIGHTERS!"

"Will you guys back off?!" Luffy questioned, trying to push Abdullah and Jeet off of Moocy.

"I'm going to take down Doflamingo!" Hajrudin shouted.

"I'll cut the rest of you down if that gets me there, first!" Cavendish yelled.

"No way!" barked Ideo. "I'll do it!"

"How did Straw Hat get so many allies in such little time!?" asked an underling wearing rabbit ears.

"They're bad news, every single one of them!" cried another underling wearing a baseball cap.

"Hold it, right there!" Pica shouted…and in doing so, everyone burst out into laughter, again!

"WHAT AN UNFITTING VOICE!" they all shouted while the underlings screamed in horror.

"They did it, again!" cried one wearing a squirrel mask.

"…Three or 300, it doesn't matter," Pica said as he reached down for Luffy and his allies, "because I'll crush you all!"

" _I can't believe I'm saying this,"_ Blizzard started with a snicker, _"but he actually sounds kinda cute!"_

"I know!" Luffy exclaimed. "I just can't take him seriously with that voice! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hassho Kenpo Secret Art!" Chinjao shouted.

"I haven't completely charged up yet," said Elizabello, "but here's a light version!"

"DRILL DRAGON NAIL!"

"KING PUNCH!"

 **KABOOM!** Using their combined attacks, Chinjao and Elizabello completely shattered Pica's left arm!

"Oh, no!" cried Doflamingo's minions. "Master Pica's arm!"

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP FOLLOWING ME, ALREADY?!" Luffy questioned.

"Shut up, you stupid savior!" yelled Boo.

XXX

Meanwhile, not too far from the Royal Plateau, Koala is currently hiding from Pica, as well as any civilians who were out to capture Aika and Kumi.

"Man, that was close," Koala whispered as she peeked her head out. "We're almost there, girls. Robin she should be at the Royal Plateau soon, so I can leave you two with her."

Behind Koala, Aika, now in human form, had her mouth covered, trying to stifle her giggling.

" _Aika?"_ Kumi asked. _"What are you laughing about?"_

"The stone man…!" Aika whispered. "He may be really big…but he has a high, squeaky voice!"

As the younger D. Carrier laughed, Kumi snickered a bit before she began to laugh along with her, and Koala just couldn't help but smile at them.

' _At least somebody's enjoying this,'_ she thought as she looked up worriedly. _'Still…even if everyone goes along with Doflamingo's game…I highly doubt he'll let us all outta this place, alive.'_

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Haha! Thought I'd forgotten about Aika, eh? XD

Anyway, at least I got ONE chapter done today. I'm almost halfway finished, but I got a long way to go, but I appreciate all the support I've been given, so thanks you guys!

Review, please!


	50. Onward, Gallery of Rogues!

**Ch. 50- Onward, Gallery of Rogues!**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

"Everybody watch out!" Zoro shouted as the rubble from Pica's arm came crashing down on them.

"WHOA!" Luffy cried as he kicked some stone away. "Phew! Close one!"

"Stop them!" shouted a Doflamingo underling wearing a beanie. "Don't let them get to the palace!"

Just as they were about to fire, Ideo stopped and turned to face them.

"Oh, crap!" cursed an underling with Mickey Mouse ears. "It's Ideo, the King of Fighters!"

"Don't make me waste my time with you pipsqueaks!" Ideo shouted. "DESTRUCTION CANNON!"

 **KABOOM!** Ideo's punch landed with explosive force, sending the lesser goons flying!

"AAAH!" screamed an underling wearing a mask with Doflamingo's insignia. "Co…COMMODORE ORLUMBUS!"

"Commodore…HUG!" Orlumbus shouted as he pulled the underlings into a crushing embrace.

"Blade of Beauty! SWAN LAKE!" Cavendish shouted as he jumped off his horse, Farul, and spun around, cutting down his opponents while upside-down.

"What in the hell is going on with this group?!" questioned the minions.

"Look out!" Sai shouted. "That giant's gonna try and punch us, again!"

Everyone looked up to see Pica, holding up his other arm.

"We'll take care of this!" shouted Chinjao, standing beside Elizabello.

"No!" Zoro shouted. "Don't bother! His arm will just grow back again! Until we know exactly how his powers work, then you're just wasting our strength!"

"So what we do?!" Boo asked.

"We got no choice!" Luffy shouted. "Just keep running!"

With that, everyone ran as fast as they could, trying to avoid Pica's fist. Thankfully, they managed to get out of the way in time, but now, they had to escape the flying rubble and debris that followed!

"This is quite the impediment!" Cavendish exclaimed.

"We cannot reach the palace without stopping him, first!" Chinjao added.

At that moment, Cavendish noticed someone was missing from their group.

"Hey!" he said. "Where did Straw Hat go?!"

"I don't see that bull, either!" Boo spoke up. "Did they get crushed?!"

Just then, Hajrudin looked up and gasped.

"Look! Up there!" he shouted, pointing to Pica's arm, causing everybody to look up and see Moocy, charging up the incline while still carrying Luffy, Zoro, Law, Blizzard, Jupiter, Abdullah, and Jeet. "Has he gone insane?!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" everyone questioned. "THEY'RE CLIMBING HIM~!"

"WHOO-HOO~!" Luffy hollered "Go, Moocy! Go!"

" _Now this is what I call shortcut!"_ Blizzard exclaimed.

" _Yeah~!"_ Moocy cheered.

"Yeah, that's right, bull!" exclaimed Abdullah. "Keep going!"

"…Hey! Wait a second!" Luffy shouted. "What are you two doing here?! Don't spur Moocy on!"

"What's that?" asked Jeet.

"I thought I told you guys to beat it!" Luffy barked. "You're slowing Moocy down, dammit!"

"Oh, sorry," said Jeet. "I'm Jeet, and the larger guy sitting here with me is…"

"Abdullah, at your service," Abdullah answered.

"NOBODY WAS ASKING FOR YOUR FREAKIN' NAMES!" Luffy yelled.

" _Umm…Luffy?"_ Blizzard asked. _"The stone guy spotted us!"_

"Say wha…?" Luffy muttered as he turned and saw Pica, glowering down at them. "Uh…uh-oh."

"Straw Hat…!" Pica hissed…as his left arm regenerated.

" _I got this!"_ Blizzard shouted as he raised his paw, elongated his claws with Haki. _"SCISSOR CLAW!"_

 **SLASH!** The wolf-dog sliced off Pica's head into sections before it completely crumbled!

"NO WAY!" shouted the Coliseum Fighters in disbelief. "HE REALLY DID IT!"

"MASTER PICA!" cried the Donquixote mooks.

Soon, Blizzard landed on Pica's arm, running behind Moocy.

"Come on, Blizzard! Hurry!" Luffy called.

" _I'm hurrying!"_ Blizzard called back as he ran faster.

"Hey, Luffy!" Zoro spoke up. "Listen! I think this guy's head is just plain stone, right now, and the stuff we're riding on is just stone, as well!"

"Yeah, so what?!" Luffy asked.

"So that means that-" Zoro started, but then he heard Abdullah and Jeet cry out in surprise.

"A-A guy just popped outta the stone!" exclaimed Jeet.

Zoro looked ahead to see Pica…the _real_ Pica emerging from the stone.

"So," the swordsman, "you finally decide to show yourself, huh?"

Soon, Pica held up a giant katana, preparing to cleave the group in two with it!

"OH, CRAP!" Luffy cursed.

"He just whipped out a gigantic katana!" cried Abdullah. "WATCH OUT!"

"Dodge it, Moocy!" Luffy cried. "Hurry!"

" _I-I can't!"_ Moocy cried, comically terrified.

"We're not gonna make it!" shouted Jeet. "THIS IS IT!"

Just as Pica was about to swing…

" _Ally-oop!"_ Blizzard exclaimed as he suddenly ran underneath Moocy's belly and pushed him up, causing him to go flying over Pica. Then, the wolf-dog leapt over the blade before landing on the bull's back.

"Blizzard!" Luffy exclaimed. "You did it!"

" _Was there ever any doubt?"_ Blizzard asked before he realized something. _"Wait…where did Zoro go?"_

"Back there," Luffy pointed, and as Blizzard looked back, he saw Zoro, blocking Pica's katana with his swords.

"You guys go on without me!" the swordsman called.

"Sure thing!" Luffy called while Moocy galloped away. "Kick his ass, Zoro!"

"You sure it's okay to leave him back there?" Jeet asked.

"Yeah, Zoro's strong," Luffy answered. "He can handle it."

"…Wow…the faith he has in his men…!" Abdullah whispered.

"So glorious…!" Jeet sobbed, comically.

As they kept running, Zoro remained behind, glaring at Pica with his usual cocky smirk.

"Get out of the way, Pirate Hunter!" the stone-assimilation man demanded. "I've got business with Straw Hat and White Wolf!"

"Sorry," Zoro answered, "but our captain can't waste his time with a pebble like you, so you'll have to make do with me…you soprano bastard."

Hearing that caused Pica to tense up in anger.

XXX

Back down below, the Coliseum Fighters are making their way to the palace, as well.

"Hey! The monster stopped moving!" Blue Gilly called out. "Does that mean he's dead?!"

"Nonetheless, his irksome punches have stopped falling," said Cavendish. "This is our window of opportunity! ONWARD, GALLERY OF ROGUES!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the fighters roared.

"Straw Hat's traveling across the stone colossus' back!" Sai shouted. "Are we gonna let him beat us to Doflamingo?!"

"No way!" the fighters shouted.

"Come!" Cavendish exclaimed. "We'll climb up to the Royal Plateau!"

XXX

Meanwhile, Moocy is now sliding down Pica's back.

"C'mon, Moocy! Keep going!" Luffy cheered.

"Yeah! C'mon, bull!" Jeet added.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET OFF!" Luffy shouted.

"Aw, c'mon!" Abdullah complained. "Have a heart, will you? Our feet are killing us!"

"… _Hey,"_ Blizzard said. _"You two have been really quiet for the past few minutes, and it's really creeping me out."_

Luffy blinked in confusion before he looked down at Law and Jupiter, who were both lying on Moocy's back, quietly.

"Traffy?" Luffy asked. "Juppy? Hello~! Hey…you're not still mad at me for landing on you guys, right? I told you it was an accident."

"…Straw Hat- _ya_ ," Law said. "We understand, now."

"Huh?" Luffy muttered.

" _Fighting is our only of survival,"_ Jupiter answered. _"There's no recourse for it, now."_

"Screw Kaido," Law cursed. "I've prepared myself for this. The plan I brought up to you was designed to crush Doflamingo in a longer, more roundabout way…but the truth is…I actually want to take him down, myself!"

" _What?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"Are you kidding me?! He shot you! And look at what happened to Jupiter!"_

"Jupiter was actually supposed to escape with Black Leg- _ya_ and the rest," Law answered, "but apparently, that's the one thing I can't make him do…I guess dogs are just frustratingly loyal, that way."

" _You think I'll just sit idly by and let you get killed?"_ Jupiter asked.

"…I may've lost last time," Law started, "but I won't lose again."

"…Why is taking down Mingo so important to you?" Luffy asked.

"…Because," Law answered, "13 years ago…Doflamingo killed a man that I loved like a father. His name was Corazon…and he was once a Supreme Executive in the Donquixote Family."

"What?!" Luffy questioned. "Mingo killed one of his own guys?!"

"That's right," Law answered…although it almost sounded like his voice was breaking. "That man…he's the reason I'm still alive, today…!"

" _The man Law speaks of,"_ Jupiter began, _"was Doflamingo's very own younger brother!"_

Hearing that caused Luffy and Blizzard to gasp in horror…while Law quietly chewed his lip and screwed his eyes shut. However, it failed to stop a single tear from falling out of his eye.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Yeah, I know, it's short, but it's better than nothing at all.

Anyway, I reached 50 CHAPTERS! WHOO-HOO!

Review, please!


	51. Flash Points

**Ch. 51- Flash Points**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

"Master Pica's head fell off and he stopped moving!"

"What the hell's happening?!"

"Look out! The fighters from the coliseum are coming this way!"

Doflamingo's men gasped in horror as the saw the Coliseum Fighters charging at them.

"I'm the one who will take Doflamingo's head!" shouted Cavendish.

"No, I will!" Sai shouted.

"No! It's gonna be me!" Hajrudin boomed.

Up on the palace, Baby-5, Machvise, Dellinger, Rita, Gladius, and Lao G were watching as the underlings were quickly dispatched by the Coliseum Fighters.

"KYAAA!" Dellinger shrieked. "So strong!"

"Those guys have gone mad!" exclaimed Machvise.

"They still defy the Young Master?!" Diamante questioned. "These people piss me off so much, I could explode!"

"They won't make it this far," said Lao G. "They'd have to get through Fujitora first!"

"It looks like the Straw Hats managed to stop Pica after all," said Baby-5, watching through a pair of binoculars. "Right now, we currently have 4 flash points en route to the palace."

Due to Pica changing the layout of the land, the palace had reformed into a giant set of "stairs", so to speak. At the very bottom was Fujitora, as well as Kyros and the Coliseum Fighters, at the first step was Luffy, Law, Blizzard, Jupiter, Abdullah, and Jeet riding on Moocy while Zoro held Pica off, at the second step were the 6 executives at present, followed by the third step, then the fourth step where Flower Hill was located, and at the very top was the palace. Right now, Luffy and his group had a bit of ways to go before they could reach the top…but they knew they had to hurry.

XXX

In the town, somewhere in the square…

"Just come quietly, Kyros!" called a man with a shotgun. "Please, don't make us fight you!"

Kyros panted quietly as he hid behind some rubble, away from some civilians.

"We're not after the money, Kyros!" shouted a man with a shovel. "We're only doing this so we can stay live! It's only a matter of time before our deaths if we don't capture all of you!"

"…I do not blame any of you for your choice," said Kyros. "However, that being said, I too must make even more haste! For I, too, have something to achieve!"

With that, he leapt out and charged at the townsfolk, who cried out in surprise, thinking he was about to attack…but then…he just raced by them, much to their shock.

"Hey!" they shouted. "Come back!"

Kyros panted as he looked up at the palace…a look of hatred and rage on his face.

"Doflamingo…!" he hissed.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the Royal Plateau, Usopp's retinue, having made its way up to the surface, traveled up through the coliseum to the plateau via Robin's powers and had met up with Viola and King Riku. Tank was also there, having joined Usopp's side as thanks for turning him back into his human form.

"Huh?!" Bartolomeo questioned. "Luffy- _senpai's_ gone?!"

"Yes, apparently," Robin said. "Luffy's never one to stay in the same place for more than five minutes, after all."

Hearing that caused Bartolomeo to gasp in awe.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "Talk about freedom! A true Pirate King, through-and-through! With the lovely Nami- _senpai_ as his beautiful queen and-"

"King Riku!" cried Leo. "What's that giant stone monster?! And why is the palace way over there?!"

"Uh, pardon me!" Rebecca called as she looked down and saw all of Usopp's former followers climbing up via a net made by Robin's arms. "Those ruffians are still coming up here!"

"Oh, right!" Robin exclaimed. "I forgot to remove the net! Hang on!"

 **FWISH!** The arms disappeared into a shower of flower petals, causing everyone to fall!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" they all screamed as they plummeted back down.

"There," Robin said. "That should take care of that."

 **CLANK!** Suddenly, a metal hook attached to a rope latched onto the ledge, getting everyone's attention.

"Who's that?!" asked King Riku while Robin went to look, only to gasp upon seeing Koala climbing up the rope while holding Aika and Kumi in her other arm.

"Special delivery!" Koala called. "Anyone missing a little girl and her puppy?"

"Hi, Aunt Robin!" Aika waved while Kumi yipped happily.

"Koala!" Robin exclaimed. "Aika! Kumi! Wait, hang on! Rebecca, help me!"

"O-okay!" Rebecca answered as they began to hoist Koala, Aika, and Kumi up and over the ledge. As soon as they made it, Aika ran into Robin's arms while Kumi happily licked her face.

"Oh, Aika," Robin sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you and Kumi are both all right. We were almost afraid you got captured."

"Kumi and I almost were," Aika answered, "but Big Sis Koala saved us!"

"…Big…Sis?" Robin repeated as she looked at Koala, who beamed warmly, causing the archaeologist to chuckle as she nuzzled Aika, who giggled. "I see."

"Hey, where's Big Brother and Traffy?" Aika asked.

"Your brother's on his way to the palace with Zoro, Blizzard, Law, and Jupiter," Robin answered. "They're on their way to fight Doflamingo, right now."

"But…isn't Traffy chained up?" Aika asked. "How is he gonna fight?"

"I found them!"

Everyone turned to see Viola, holding two keys.

"Viola!" Rebecca exclaimed as she ran up and hugged her aunt.

"Princess Viola!" cheered the Tontattas.

"It's good to see you, too, Rebecca," said Violet. "And of course, you as well, Tontattas."

"What were you doing, Viola?" asked King Riku.

"The keys, Father," Viola answered. "They're the keys to Law's and Jupiter's shackles! I finally found them! Now we just need to find a way to bring them to them!"

"What?!" King Riku questioned. "But Viola…do you know what this means?! We're aiding pirate! Highly infamous ones at that!"

"Maybe they are pirates," Violet answered, "but at least they're the only ones who can see through the illusion of 'peace' that Doflamingo put over this country! They may be criminals…but I'm putting my faith in them!"

"…Viola…!" King Riku whispered.

"The World Government gave Doflamingo his Warlord status," said Violet, "and that allowed him to rule here…look at how terribly that has scarred us! Why should we beg for help from the government and the Marines just because they wave the flag of so-called 'justice'?! All they've done…is ignore the voices of the victims they created! The ears of the elites conveniently tune out the screams of hatred and anger coming from our country! At least there is blood running the Straw Hats' words! There truly is a beating heard behind their actions!"

King Riku gasped silently as he remembered Luffy's resolve to defeat Doflamingo.

"King Riku, look at this guy!" exclaimed Leo, standing beside Usopp, who is no longer as bruised and bloody as he was earlier.

"The man with the five-star bounty?" asked King Riku.

"This is Usoland," Leo started, "also known as God Usopp!"

Usopp flashed King Riku a thumbs-up at this.

"He's our hero!" cried Leo. "He risked his life for our sake to undo Sugar's curse that has afflicted everyone for 10 years, and Luffyland is the captain of our hero!"

"He's right, King Riku!" exclaimed Inhel. "The Straw Hatland Crew is the light of hope for all of Dressrosa! Even if they are pirates, we'll put our hopes on them in the end!"

King Riku stared at the Tontattas in disbelief. To think that even though Luffy was an infamous pirate…he still brought hope to the people of Dressrosa when nobody else could.

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled. "My Big Brother is so amazing!"

" _He sure is!"_ Kumi exclaimed.

"Aunt Viola," Rebecca said, "I'll take these keys to Lucy!"

"Are you sure, Rebecca?" Violet asked.

"Well, of course!" Rebecca answered. "Lucy and Butch have both helped me! I can't just stand by and do nothing!"

"I'm going, too!" Bartolomeo added. "I wanna see Luffy- _senpai_ and Blizzard- _senpai_!"

"I'm coming, too!" Aika exclaimed.

"Oh, no!" Robin replied. "Absolutely not, young lady! You're staying here where it's safe!"

"But-" Aika started, only for Violet to put her hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Robin is right, little one," Violet answered. "You and your puppy will be in danger again if you go."

"You better stay here with Koala and Usopp," Robin said.

"But…I wanna see Big Brother," Aika said, sadly.

"And you will," Robin answered as she gently put the 6-year-old girl on the ground, " _after_ the fight is over."

"…That's no fun," Aika pouted.

"Rebecca, maybe you should sit this out, as well," Violet advised. "You're a convict, too, in Doflamingo's sick game."

"If I can hold my own in the coliseum, I should be fine out there," said Rebecca.

"In that case," Leo began, "we can get to Luffyland using the rooftops! Cub and I will take, Princess Viola!"

"But how?" asked Violet.

"Inhel?" Leo asked. "Can we leave the factory to you?"

"Of course!" Inhel answered, tapping his rapier against Leo's sewing needle. "The defenses will be thin, by now! All the Tontattas will join up with Fraland and rescue Princess Mansherry and the others!"

"Okay, then! See ya later!" Leo said. "We'll meet again at the Royal Plateau!"

XXX

Concurrently, at the SMILE Factory, Franky is preparing to destroy the building.

"Okay," he said as he put his hands together. "Here I go! Franky…RADICAL-"

Before he could finish, someone grabbed Franky from behind and lifted him up!

"It's not like that attack could even scratch the factory…but I came back to settle our score!"

 **WHAM!** It is revealed that it was Senor Pink, again, who used his supplex moved to throw Franky into the ground and caused him to fire his Radical Beam in another direction!

"What the-?!" Franky questioned as he broke free and stood up. "You were here this whole time?!"

"That's what a man, does," said Pink.

"KYAAAA~!" screamed Pink's harem. "SENOR~!"

XXX

Back at the New Royal Plateau…

"KYAAAA~!" screamed Dellinger. "What's going on?! Why are those coliseum fighters coming up here?! There should've been thousands of Marines down there to stop them, including Vice Admiral Bastille and Admiral Fujitora! Why aren't they stopping them?!"

Down below, it is revealed that the Coliseum Fighters are climbing up the first step.

"Is this really the best that the Donquixote Pirates can do?!" Blue Gilly questioned. "We'll reach Doflamingo in no time!"

XXX

On the second step, it is revealed that Luffy's group had made it up and are fighting their way passed the guards.

"Gum-Gum…GATLING~!" Luffy roared as he unleashed a flurry of punches.

"Outta the way!" shouted Jeet, slicing up the underlings with his sabers.

"You heard him! Move!" Abdullah yelled as he stabbed a few with his tridents.

" _X-FANG!"_ Blizzard shouted as he released an air-compressed, X-shaped bite, cutting up anyone in his way.

 **MOOOOOOOO~!** Moocy bellowed as he trampled over the guards and gored them with his good horn.

"R-reporting in!" cried one of the guards, holding a Transponder Snail. "Straw Hat Luffy is beating his way passed the second step- GUBWAAGH!"

Luffy kicked him in the jaw before he could finish, but then another guard picked it up.

"S-sorry, about that!" he cried. "Anyway, he's too strong! We can't stop him and- AAAAAAAHHH!" He spotted the rest of the Coliseum Fighters appear. "And now the other competitors from the coliseum are here!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" the Coliseum Fighters roared as they charged.

"Straw Hat!" Cavendish exclaimed as Farul galloped ahead.

XXX

"Rrgh…dammit!" Dellinger cursed. "What are those Marines doing?!"

"Look, Dellinger!" Baby-5 called. "Down there! The Marines are being held back by…oh, no…!"

XXX

"…So," said Fujitora, "there's nothing I can do…to make you step aside and let us pass."

"Well, that depends," Sabo smirked, his lead pipe ablaze while Lucky growled viciously, and behind the two Revolutionaries…were the bodies of many defeated Marines. "You see, I can't just let you guys pass if you intend to do harm to the Straw Hat Pirates or their allies, if you get my meaning."

"And I suppose it's the job of the Revolutionary Army to aid pirates?" asked Fujitora.

"That's right," Sabo answered. "As the Revolutionary Chief of Staff, I forbid you to pass…actually, no. I take that back…as an older brother, I forbid you to pass!"

"Oh? And just whose brother might you be, eh?" Fujitora inquired.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Coming up next, one of the most epic fights in Dressrosa begins! Don't miss it! ;)

Review, please!


	52. Sabo vs Admiral Fujitora

**Ch. 52- Sabo vs. Admiral Fujitora**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

"Stop, you fools!" shouted Bastille. "He's a Logia user!"

The Marines, blinded by their fear, had just engaged Sabo and Lucky. However, they soon regretted that decision when they saw just how powerful the duo are.

"Watch out!" cried a Marine gunman. "His fingers are freakishly powerful!"

"They aren't fingers," Sabo said, flexing his fingers and grabbing the barrel of the Marine's bazooka…and crushed it shut, just as he was about to fire, causing it to explode!

 **CHOMP!** Lucky bit one Marines' leg, causing him to scream in pain as the Husky/Golden Retriever mix slammed him up and down on the ground before throwing him into his comrades. Then, Lucky turned and charged at other Marines and barreled right through them, sending several crashing into walls!

"Stand down!" Bastille ordered. "They're too much for you all!" With that, he brandished his Shark Slicer, preparing to cut Sabo and Lucky in two, but the two only grinned, confidently.

"My fingers," Sabo began, "are dragon claws!"

 **KCHANG!** He grabbed the blade of Bastille's Shark Slicer with his "claws".

"These claws are meant to tear down the accumulation of undue power!" Sabo exclaimed as he squeezed on the blade and **KRAAKK!** It completely shattered!

"No way!" exclaimed a Marine Captain. "He broke Vice Admiral Bastille's Shark Slicer!"

"You bastard!" Bastille shouted but then, **WHAP!** Sabo grabbed his mask, causing him to cry out in surprise.

"I can crush a human skull," Sabo began, "as easily as an egg!"

Lucky smirked as his master started to squeeze Bastille's face…but then, he turned upon hearing the other Marines charging at him. The dog growled…before his tail turned black with Armaments Haki. Then, he raised it and swung it at the soldiers, sending them all flying with a powerful tail whip!

"My, there's a quandary," said Fujitora as he faced his head upwards…where a meteor is seen falling.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Sabo questioned.

"Suppose this Birdcage thing," Fujitora began, "could cut through my meteors."

As he said this, the meteors began to fall through the Birdcage, getting sliced up like cheese through a grater, heading right for Sabo, Lucky, and the Marines!

"LOOK OUT!" cried the Marines as they all ran around in a panic, trying to avoid getting crushed by the meteors. Even the civilians weren't safe!

"Uh…whoops," Fujitora said. "I only for them to hit this one spot! Hope I didn't hurt any townspeople!"

"Next time, warn somebody before you drop a meteor, Admiral!" cried a Marine soldier.

"Sorry about that, folks," said Fujitora. "I dropped one."

"WE SAID BEFORE!" shouted the Marines.

"Whew! Man, I don't think I can get used to these powers, yet!"

Everyone looked up to see Sabo and Lucky, stepping out of the flames…holding Bastille's mask!

"I gotta remember I'm a Logia user now," said Sabo. "I keep dodging everything!"

"Oh, no!" cried a Marine swordsman. "What happened to Vice Admiral Bastille?!" "Did he…kill him?!"

 **KRUNCH!** Sabo completely crushed Bastille's mask in his hands.

Behind him…there was Bastille, with a bloodied forehead and bite-marks all over him. In fact…his right hand seemed mangled by sharp teeth.

"I seem to recall that the previous user of the Flame-Flame Fruit, Portgas D. Ace, who died in the Paramount War," Fujitora began, "being described as the 'sworn brother' to Straw Hat Luffy…and now you claim the same title?"

"That's right," Sabo answered. "The three of us shared sake cups when we were little."

' _I'm also Aika's sworn brother,'_ he added.

"We are linked by a bond that cannot be severed!" he continued

"I see," said Fujitora. "A troublesome trio of brothers if I've heard of them!"

The soldiers were also shocked by this.

"What kind of family does Straw Hat have?!"

"Yeah! Straw Hat's older brothers…are a squad leader under Whitebeard _and_ the Revolutionary Chief of Staff?!"

"Keep this in mind, you Marine scumbags," Sabo began, "if Luffy or Aika ever ask me for my help…no matter the circumstances, I will always race to their side!"

"…Aika…?" Fujitora repeated. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Never mind!" Sabo barked. "…No matter what…I will never…!"

He chewed his lip as he covered his eyes with his hat while Lucky looked up at him in concern.

 _Flashback_

Sabo stared down at an article in the newspaper. It read, plain as day, WHITEBEARD AND PORTGAS D. ACE KILLED AT MARINEFORD! MARINES CELEBRATE VICTORY!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!" Sabo screamed as he dropped to his knees. "NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"

"SABO!" Koala cried.

"Sabo, what's wrong?!" Hack questioned. "Get a hold of yourself, man!"

" _Sabo, calm down!"_ cried Lucky.

 _Flashback end_

"…I never wanna go through that again…!" Sabo whispered before he glared up at Fujitora.

"…I assume there's no use asking further questions," said Fujitora.

"It's not like it interests you, anyway," said Sabo.

"Well, I've got no drinks for us to shoot the breeze over," Fujitora replied…and with that, they clashed!

XXX

Concurrently, at the first step of the New Royal Plateau.

"That bull!" cried a minion wearing a teddy bear hat. "It's the Brutal Bull! Shoot him down!"

They began to shoot, but they were soon trampled by Moocy!

"You mess with the bull and you get the horns!" Luffy shouted.

" _Literally!"_ Blizzard shouted.

"Yeah! That's right!" Abdullah shouted. "Kneel before the God of Death, you miserable Doflamingo scumbags!"

Just then, Luffy spotted someone not too far away.

"What the-?!" Luffy questioned. "What's Cabbage doing here?!"

Yes, it was Cavendish, who was cutting down his opponents with _Durandal_.

"Ah, Straw Hat!" Cavendish said as he spotted Luffy. "I'll see you at the top! _Au revoir!_ "

With that, he raced off on Farul.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted. "Get back here!"

" _Uh, Luffy?"_ Blizzard asked as he looked back. _"Look who's coming!"_

Luffy looked back and gasped upon seeing the rest of the Coliseum Fighters.

"What the-?!" he questioned. "What the hell are they doing here?! I thought this was a shortcut, and now everybody caught up to us!"

"Take THIS!" Hajrudin shouted, striking down the goons in his path.

"Outta the way, you pests!" Sai barked, using his Hasshoken Style. "I don't have a use for small fries like you!"

"Aww, man!" Luffy complained as he saw the other Coliseum Fighters were way ahead of him. "Now what?! They're gonna beat up Mingo before we do, and then I'll never pay Becky back!"

 **KABANG!** A gunshot was heard, and Moocy narrowly avoided getting shot.

"Whoa!" Luffy cried.

" _Watch it!"_ Blizzard shouted, barely managing to stay on.

"Stop that, you jackasses!" Luffy barked at Doflamingo's minions. "Don't shoot at Moocy!"

Just as they were about to take aim, the underlings felt a shadow looming over them, and as they looked back, they gasped upon seeing Kelly Funk, who had once again combined with younger brother, Bobby Funk, and is not only wearing his hat, but his clothes, a pair of spiked boxing gloves, and had a machine gun strapped to his back!

"Don't mess…WITH STRAW HAT LUFFY, YA SCHMUCKS!" Kelly shouted as he began to lay a wallop on the underlings! "RAH-RAH-RAMPAGE!"

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "Who's that guy?!"

"Hey, don't tell me you forgot about me, Straw Hat!" said Kelly. "It's me, Kelly Funk, one of your fellow combatants in Block C! My bro and I were saved by God Usopp, too! Just follow us! We'll lead you straight to Doflamingo! There's a short that'll take you up higher! It'll take ya straight to the Flower Field before you reach the palace!"

"Really?" Luffy asked. "Gee, thanks!"

However…Blizzard only glared at Kelly, having a sneaking suspicion that something was wrong.

"Great!" Luffy exclaimed. "Now we can get ahead of Cabbage and the others!"

"Hey, Straw Hat- _ya_ ," Law spoke up. "Where and how will we unlock mine and Jupiter's shackles?"

" _We can't fight Doflamingo as we are,"_ Jupiter said. _"We might as well be marching right to Death's doorstep!"_

"Ah, I'm sure it'll work out, one way or another," Luffy answered.

"What makes you so sure about that?!" Law questioned. "We gotta go back to the old plateau and get the keys! Either we win or we die, plain and simple!"

Soon, Kelly led Luffy's group right to a tunnel in the wall.

"Through here, Straw Hat!" said Kelly. "Don't worry! I'll guard the entrance for ya!"

"Thanks, dude!" Luffy replied as Moocy ran in.

"Nice one, Kelly Funk!" called Jeet.

"Keep this entrance on lockdown!" added Abdullah. "Boy, that was nice and painless-OOF!"

 **GONK!** He and Jeet ended up hitting the wall, causing them both to fall off Moocy and knocking themselves out cold!

"What the?!" Kelly questioned. "What in the hell are you two dumb-asses doing?!"

XXX

Luffy, Law, Blizzard, and Jupiter all looked back in comic surprise.

" _Well…that was unexpected,"_ said Blizzard.

"They…fell off," Law said.

" _What the hell was up with those idiots?"_ Jupiter asked.

"…Ah, who cares?" Luffy asked. "At least Moocy can run faster, now! We're off to the Flower Field!"

"W…wait…Straw Hat…!" Abdullah and Jeet called out, weakly.

Suddenly, Luffy heard the sound of a Mini Transponder Snail ringing.

"Your snail's ringing, Traffy," Luffy said.

"I can't pick it up," Law said. "Answer it for me."

Luffy reached into the former Warlord's pocket before pulling out his Mini Transponder Snail.

"Hello, this is Luffy, Future Pirate King, speaking," Luffy said. "Who's this?"

" **Luffy, it's Robin."**

" **Hi, Big Brother!"**

"Oh, hi Robin!" Luffy said. "Sounds like you've got Aika over there, too! She's safe, right?"

" **Yes, Luffy, Aika and Kumi are both safe and sound. You don't have to worry anymore."**

"Thank god…where are you guys right now?"

" **Still at the old Royal Plateau. Apparently, you just left. Where are you?"**

"Uh…at the first step of the mountain. We're taking a shortcut to the Flower Field."

" **What?!"** Violet was heard asking. **"That's on the fourth step!"**

" **Luffy, listen,"** Robin said. **"We found the keys to Law's and Jupiter's shackles."**

"Oh, that's great!" Luffy answered. "Hey, Traffy, Juppy! You guys hear that?"

"How are they gonna get the keys all the way over here?!"

" **Hello! This is Leo of the Tontattas, speaking!"**

"Who now?" Luffy asked.

" **Listen! Rebecca, Robiland, and the Chicken Man are bring you the keys as fast as possible!"**

" **We'll meet up with you at the Flower Field on the fourth step, okay, Luffy?"**

"Got it. Thanks a lot, Robin! …Oh, wait! How are you gonna catch up with us?"

" **Don't worry about the details! We'll explain later! Leo, over and out!"**

" **Robin out."**

" **Hey, Luffy-senpai! Can I-"**

 **KOCHEP!** Robin hung up before Bartolomeo could say anything.

"See, Traffy?" Luffy asked. "I told you it'd work out!"

"By mere coincidence at best!" Law argued.

" _Besides, look up ahead!"_ Jupiter added.

It is revealed that Moocy has hit a dead end and is floating in some water.

"What the-?!" Luffy questioned. "A dead end?!"

" _What's with all this water?!"_ Blizzard asked.

"This is just a well that tilted on its side…there is no shortcut."

The group gasped before they turned and saw…Doflamingo.

"What the hell?!" Luffy questioned. "Mingo?!"

" _Shit!"_ Blizzard cursed. _"I was right! That Funk guy led us right into a trap!"_

Doflamingo chuckled in his usual sinister manner while Law seethed angrily.

"Doflamingo…!" he hissed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	53. Palm

**Ch. 53- Palm**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

"Well, would you take a gander at this," Doflamingo said. "The weaklings combining their powers, all to get yours and Jupiter's shackles unlocked! Hehehehe…"

"What the hell are YOU doing here?!" Luffy questioned, firing a Gum-Gum Pistol at the psychotic Warlord.

"Me?" Doflamingo asked as he easily slapped Luffy's fist away. "Why…I came to help you, of course! Honestly, what a stupid trap to fall into…a 'shortcut'? Really?!" He then raised his finger like it was a pistol, causing Law to gasp. "Bullet String!"

 **PYEW-PYEW-PYEW!** He fired several bullets made of string at Moocy, who bellowed in pain.

"MOOCY!" Luffy and Blizzard cried.

"Forget the stupid cow!" Law shouted. "We have to get out of here!"

" _No way!"_ Blizzard replied as he jumped into the water and held the bull's head up so he wouldn't drown. _"C'mon, Moocy! Hang in there!"_

"Your dog was the only one with sense," said Doflamingo, "and yet the rest of you have no sense of impending danger, whatsoever! I'm very disappointed! At this rate, _anybody_ could kill you!"

Luffy growled hatefully at Doflamingo while Blizzard tried to keep Moocy's head above the water.

"There's quite a fierce battle going out there," Doflamingo mused, "all for my head…and you've still managed to find allies, even in a situation like this! I've kept an eye on you since the Paramount War because of that special ability of yours, Straw Hat! But now…I find you're a complete dumb-ass!"

Hearing that caused Luffy to growl even more.

"Law…of all the people you could've sided with, why this idiot?!" asked Doflamingo. "I thought you were smarter than this! Even when you were a child, you were more cunning and calculating! Am I wrong?! So tell me…who was it that turned you and Jupiter into such softhearted saps?!"

"Shut up!" Law shouted. "I have no intention of turning out to be like you! My life was saved!"

"Oh, and by who?" asked Doflamingo, mockingly. "My own little brother, Corazon?! If you haven't gone soft…then why are you dying such a pathetic death?!"

He raised his finger, preparing to fire another Bullet String. Jupiter, sensing this, threw himself on top of Law, growling at Doflamingo in viciousness and defiance.

"Jupiter, no!" Law shouted. "You're already too injured! He could kill you!"

Just as Doflamingo was getting ready to shoot… **SLASH! SHUNK!** He was suddenly cut and stabbed by Abdullah and Jeet.

"Hold it right there, Doflamingo!" Jeet shouted.

"You're not laying a finger on Straw Hat!" yelled Abdullah.

"Hey! It's you guys!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Hey, Straw Hat!" Jeet greeted.

"You okay?!" asked Abdullah.

A pause…but then, Doflamingo grinned before his upper body turned into a pile of string!

"What the?!" Abdullah and Jeet questioned.

"Just as I thought," Law said. "One of his Marionettes!"

"Wait, hang on!" said Abdullah. "We'll get you outta there!"

With that, they pulled an unconscious Moocy and Blizzard up and out of the water.

"Thanks, guys," Luffy said. "You saved our bacon!"

"Aw, shucks," said Jeet. "It was nothing!"

"Hey," said Abdullah, look at the Marionette's motionless lower half. "What's up with this…pair of legs?! Did we really just kill the guy?!"

"No, you morons," Law answered. "It's just a double he sent! Are you here to just joke around or is there something you wanted to tell us?!"

"Huh?" Jeet muttered. "Oh, right! Listen! It was all part of Kelly Funk's trap! He was after the bounties that Doflamingo put on your heads!"

"But just as he was about to come in here and do you guys in," Abdullah began, "Doflamingo appeared and took him out in an instant!"

XXX

Outside, Kelly Funk was lying on the ground…in a pool of blood.

XXX

" _Damn,"_ Blizzard cursed. _"That means even our own allies could turn on us and we wouldn't even know it!"_

"Hey! Hold it!" Luffy exclaimed. "If what you said is true…that means Mingo DID save us! How humiliating is that?!"

" _That's not the point, idiot!"_ Blizzard barked.

"Hey, what's going on outside?!" asked Luffy. "Where's Cabbage and everyone else?!"

"We're way behind!" answered Abdullah. "They're already on the second step!"

"WHAT?!" Luffy questioned. "Urgh…dammit, this is pissing me off!"

" _Well, what do you suggest we do?"_ Jupiter quipped. _"Make a shortcut?"_

"Umm…Jupiter?" Law asked. "You might want to rescind that statement."

Jupiter blinked at Law before he looked over at Luffy…who had his usual goofy grin on his face…the same one he had whenever he had one of his famous "bright ideas".

"… _Oh, no,"_ Jupiter muttered in dread, his ears drooping. _"What have I done?!"_

" _Welcome to my world, buddy,"_ Blizzard said.

XXX

Meanwhile, Kyros has just arrived on the first step.

"…I made it, it seems," he said. "What is this?"

He looked around and saw the many scattered underlings that Luffy and the Coliseum Fighters had defeated…when suddenly…

"GUM-GUUUUUUUM…"

"Hmm?" Kyros muttered. "What's that?"

XXX

On the second step, the Coliseum Fighters had made it and are already on their way to the third. However, the 6 executives stood in their path.

"KYAA!" Dellinger shrieked. "Not a single one of them fell in battle on the first step!"

"The foot soldiers ain't enough-n to stop 'em!" Machvise shouted.

Gladius glared silently while Rita let a powerful roar.

"I don't see Straw Hat, yet," said Baby-5.

"Let us crush them, one-by-one!" exclaimed Lao G.

Just then…

"ELEPHANT GUUUUUUUUUUN!"

 **KABOOM!** A gigantic, black fist erupted from the ground, much to everyone's shock!

"Whoa, Farul! Whoa!" Cavendish cried, trying to calm his horse. "What in the world was that, anyway?!"

XXX

"All right!" Luffy exclaimed, holding Law over his shoulder. "Instant shortcut!"

" _You are such a reckless moron,"_ Blizzard said.

"You really did make a shortcut!" Abdullah and Jeet cried.

"Hey, you two!" Luffy said. "Take care of Moocy, okay?!"

"Uh…yeah! Leave the bull to us!" answered Jeet.

"Great!" Luffy said as he got on Blizzard's back. "C'mon, Blizzard! Juppy! Let's go!"

XXX

"Enough of this nonsensical madness!" shouted Gladius. "Don't lose sight of the enemy, men!"

"What in the hell was that?!" cried an underling wearing a wrestler's mask. "Is it coming again?!"

"HYAHOHOHOHO!" laughed Chinjao. "Now this is what I call chaos! Takes me back to the days of my youth!"

With that, he charged ahead.

"Chinjao's heading for the third step!" cried another underling that was wearing a dog nose. "Stop him!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the foot soldiers were looking at the hole in the ground Luffy made.

"Look at the size of this hole."

"Where'd it even come from-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!" Luffy roared as he punched the minions away as he and Law sat upon Blizzard's back with Jupiter following after him.

"Here I come, Mingo~!" Luffy shouted.

"Look out!" cried an underling wearing a rat mask. "It's Straw Hat, White Wolf, Law, and Beastly Bird!"

XXX

Back at the old Royal Plateau…

"You're kidding, right?!" Rebecca asked.

"This has to be a joke," said Robin.

"It is, right?" asked Bartolomeo.

"It's true!" Leo replied.

It is revealed that Leo and the Tontattas had gathered all of Cub's Yellow Kabu stag beetles and attached them to strings.

"People can't fly using stag beetles!" said Rebecca.

"Isn't it easier to just run through town?" Robin asked.

"I agree!" cried Bartolomeo.

"Don't worry about it," said Leo. "Now, here's the explanation!"

"I don't think you're hearing us, squirt?!" Bartolomeo asked.

"This is the Tontatta Airlines Jumping Service!" said Leo. "Big people like you are too heavy to fly!"

"That's what we're saying!" Bartolomeo shouted.

"But we don't have much time!" Leo continued. "So…you'll have to fly yourselves!"

With that, he pushed Robin, Rebecca, and Bartolomeo off the ledge!

"BUT WE CAN'T FLY~!" cried Bartolomeo. "YOU DAMN TONTATTA BASTARDS!"

"Oh, my!" cried Violet. "Are they all right?!"

"How reckless!" King Riku shouted, but as they looked down…they saw that they were actually floating through the air, using the Yellow Kabu beetles to hover!

"You can't fly," said Leo, "but we can at least slow your fall!"

"Amazing!" exclaimed Rebecca. "Uh…nobody's looking up my armor, right?"

"As long you keep your legs closed," Robin answered.

Koala sighed in relief as she watched them float safely across the sky…but as she turned around, she saw that Aika and Kumi had disappeared.

"W-what the…?" she asked as she looked around. "Aika? Kumi?! Where are you?!"

"HEY!" cried Usopp. "STOP 'EM!"

Koala turned to see Aika, in her Wolf Form, running towards the ledge, with Kumi following her.

" _Aika, stop!"_ Kumi cried. _"DON'T DO IT!"_

"Oh, my god!" Koala shrieked as she ran after them. "Girls, wait!"

Too late. Aika and a reluctant Kumi jumped right off the ledge, falling towards Robin, Rebecca, and Bartolomeo.

"HERE I COOOOOOOOME!" Aika screamed before she jumped onto Robin, her arms wrapping around her neck while Kumi grabbed onto Bartolomeo's leg, whimpering in fear.

"Aika!" Robin cried. "What are you doing?!"

"I just wanna see Big Brother!" Aika answered. "I'll be good, I promise!"

"Aika, that's not the point!" Robin argued. "It's too dangerous!"

' _That's what I tried to tell her…!'_ Kumi thought, clinging to Bartolomeo's pants.

"Pay attention!" Leo called. "Here comes the first landing! If you kick yourselves off just right, you'll be able to get more air!"

On that, the three landed and then kicked off of a roof, sending them all flying through the air even higher and farther than before!

"Wow!" Bartolomeo exclaimed. "Look at me! I feel like a balloon!"

"Just be careful and look out for attacks from below as we make our way to the Flower Field on the fourth step!" Leo warned.

"Understood," Robin said as she looked back at Aika, who grinned sheepishly. "…Fine, Aika. You can come. It's not like you can go back, anyway."

"Yay!" Aika cheered.

"But please," Robin began, "stay out of trouble!"

"Yes, Aunt Robin," Aika answered.

XXX

Concurrently, outside the SMILE Factory, Inhel and the rest of his group have made it to Franky.

"Hey, Fraland!" Inhel called. "We got an idea how to open the factory!"

"Is that true?!" Franky asked.

"Yes!" Inhel answered. "In the meantime, see if you can stop Senor Pink!"

"Got it!" Franky replied until he was suddenly struck by another of Pink's supplex moves!

XXX

 **KLANG!** Zoro grinned as he still clashed with Pica.

"C'mon!" the swordsman shouted. "Show me what you got!"

XXX

"RAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" Sabo roared as he flung fireballs at Fujitora, who was deflecting them with his sword.

XXX

Back on the second step, Luffy, Blizzard, Law, and Jupiter are still trying to get to the palace before everyone else.

"Hey! Straw Hat!" called Cavendish, riding up to the quartet on Farul.

"Cabbage?!" Luffy questioned. "Go away! I'm gonna beat up Mingo, first!"

"Listen, just hear me out!" Cavendish said. "I have an idea!"

XXX

At the palace…

"Hey, Doffy," said Diamante. "Where'd you send that Marionette, anyway?"

"Oh, just to deliver a message," Doflamingo answered, "but I guess needn't have bothered." As he spoke, he was tossing a key up and down in his hand. "Say…do you remember when we first met Law?"

"Oh, yeah!" Diamante replied. "Man, was he crazy! Had this mean look in his eyes and everything!"

"He was a lot like me when I was a kid," said Doflamingo. "I had premonition that in 10 years time, he'd be my second-in-command…but it's a shame that I have to kill him and that mutt of his, now."

 _Flashback_

Somewhere in a town in the North Blue…

"Hey! We've got an intruder!"

"What?! Well, why didn't you stop him?!"

"I-I couldn't! He…he had bombs strapped to his body!"

"WHAT?!"

A young boy, probably about 10 years old, stood before Doflamingo and his executives. Strapped to his body…were a bunch of grenades.

"What do you want, you little runt?" asked Doflamingo.

"…I wanna join you guys," said the boy. "I want…to destroy everything I see!"

Doflamingo looked at the boy in surprise.

"Who are you?" he asked the ten-year-old.

"My name is Trafalgar Law," Law answered, "and I want to destroy everything in my path. I was raised…in the White Town."

Hearing that caused the Donquixote Pirates to gasp.

"…I don't have much longer to live," Law said, "so in the time I have left…I'll destroy everything in sight!"

 _Flashback end_

"…Hey, Straw Hat- _ya_ ," Law said, "can't I at least ride on Jupiter's back instead?!"

"Why not?" Luffy asked. "Aren't you comfortable?"

"NO, I'M NOT!" Law barked.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

R.I.P Jack Riley, voice of Stu Pickles from Rugrats.

Review, please.


	54. Battle

**Ch. 54- Battle**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

The chaos continued to run rampant around Dressrosa as people fell prey to the Birdcage.

On top of the palace…Doflamingo was talking to someone he thought he would never have to talk to again.

"…I was trying indulge in some old memories," said Doflamingo. "So why are you here…Bellamy?"

Bellamy panted as he stood before his idol.

"Have you killed Straw Hat, yet?" asked Doflamingo.

"Answer the question!" Bellamy shouted. "Why did you send Dellinger to kill me?! Was that really on your orders?! Why, Doflamingo…have you already lost all faith in me?!"

(A/N: He never had faith in you from the start, dumb-ass!)

"Hehehe…" Doflamingo snickered. "Do I have to spell it out for you, Bellamy? You and I never had the same goals…while you wanted to be a pirate, what I wanted to be never mattered…as long as I could cause as much destruction in the world around me as possible!"

Just then, he flexed his fingers, causing Bellamy to seize up…before he began to uncontrollably walk towards him.

XXX

Down on the second step, the battle kept raging on…and right now, Suleiman is being confronted by Dellinger.

"Get out of my way, brat," said Suleiman. "I'm in a hurry!"

"Brat?!" Dellinger repeated. "See here! What do I look like to you…Suleiman the Beheader?!"

Suleiman glared angrily at Dellinger, who began to jump around like a rabbit in a frenzy.

"KYAA! Such a scary name!" said Dellinger. "How many heads have you lopped up with that sword of yours? Hundreds? Thousands?! You were a war executioner, weren't you?!" His eyes took on an eerily vicious look. "KYAA! Well…I like executions, too!"

Before Suleiman could strike… **SHUNK!** Dellinger jumped up…and gored him in the stomach with the horns on his hat!

"GUH!" Suleiman coughed up blood before he collapsed on the ground, blood pooling around him.

"KYAAAA!" Dellinger shrieked, although it also sounded like laughing.

"Suleiman!" cried Blue Gilly as Dellinger turned to face him. "Huh?! A family executive?!"

Dellinger grinned as he licked his lips, blood dripping off his horns.

"Look out!" cried Sai. "Here come the rest of 'em!"

Soon, Gladius, Lao G, Machvise, Baby-5, and Rita appeared

"Hyahohoho!" laughed Chinjao, climbing up the wall and taking out any foot soldiers in his way. "Too late, fools! I've almost made it to the third step! Your underlings mean nothing to me!"

Just then, the wall started to bulge.

"Hmm?" Chinjao muttered, confused. "What are these odd bulging stones?"

"I wouldn't touch those if I were you," said Gladius. "Mine Pop!"

 **BOOM!** The wall exploded, causing Chinjao to fall off!

"DWAAAAH!" he screamed.

"Gramps!" cried Boo, but in his worry, he didn't see Machvise leaping over him.

"Ten-Ton Vise!" Machvise shouted as he fell down, stomach-first on top of Boo, crushing him under his weight.

"GAAAAAAAAHH!" Boo screamed. "Get off me, fat-ass!"

The underlings laughed at the Coliseum Fighters' plight.

"In your face, morons!"

"Yeah! Witness the might of the Donquixote Family executives!"

"HWADAA!" Lao G shouted as he struck Orlumbus across the jaw.

"You're not getting passed this point!" shouted Baby 5, shooting Dagama with her Revolver Leg.

 **GRROOOOOOOOAAARR!** Rita roared as she tackled Sai, biting his leg and ripping at his pants with her claws.

"AGH!" Sai cried. "Let go, you damn pussycat!"

Then Rita threw him against the ground before she looked around.

' _Where is White Wolf?'_ thought the saber tooth tiger. _'He's the only one I want!'_

XXX

Meanwhile, in Sevio…

"I've got him! Tie him down!"

"Someone get some bandages! He's been shot!"

It is revealed that some townsfolk had caught the man known as Octavio, who was sobbing heavily.

"Thank you…!" he hiccupped. "I'm sorry! I…I almost killed my own family! And I cut down my best friend…and I burned down the town! How could I do such things?!"

"It's not your fault, Octavio!" answered his wife, who held their child. "You and almost everyone else in Dressrosa were pawns to Doflamingo's sick game!"

"There must be a way to end it, somehow!" said a man in the crowd.

"Hey!" shouted a third man. "I found out where King Riku is! He's with Usopp, that five-star man!"

Hearing this caused everyone to gasp in surprise.

"Remember! Don't hurt him!" said one of the men. "We're just supposed to capture him! We'll take him and God Usopp hostage so we can lure the convicts there!"

The crowd began to yell in agreement…but Stella only glared in disapproval while her daughter blinked in surprise.

"All right, this has gone far enough!" shouted Stella. "Look at yourselves! You all look like…a bunch of savages! Don't you see what's happening here?! This is what exactly what Doflamingo wants!"

"What do you mean?" asked a woman.

"We're playing right into his hands!" Stella answered. "That's what we've all been doing since he started ruling her, ten years ago! We're turning out no better than he is!"

"It's the only way!" shouted a man wielding a shovel. "If we don't, Doflamingo will kill us all! You're either with us or against us!"

"If you want to act like his pawns, go ahead!" shouted Stella before she sat next to her children. "Just leave me and my children out of it!"

A pause…but then the mob turned and left Stella, Carla, and her infant brother behind.

"…I'm sorry you had to see that, Carla," Stella said. "However…unlike some people, we're of stronger will than they are."

"…I guess so," Carla answered as she held her baby brother in her arms before she momentarily glanced up. "…Hey, Mom?"

"Yes?" Stella asked.

"Is it me?" Carla asked. "Or…is the fence a little smaller now?"

"What?" Stella asked before she looked up as well, and at first, she didn't seem to notice it…but then, she saw the openings between the Birdcage were just a tiny bit narrower than before.

"…Oh, my god…!" Stella whispered in horror.

XXX

"Stand that canister back up, you idiots!"

Inside the SMILE Factory, the Tontatta Dwarves were trying to pick up an S.A.D. canister that had spilled during Pica's shifting of the land.

"C'mon!" shouted a guard. "Don't you wanna cure Princess Mansherry's illness?!"

"But…what was that earthquake?!" asked Chao.

"It's none of your business, is what!" the guard answered as he whipped him.

"OW!" Chao cried as he fell down. "But…what everyone in Dressrosa?! Are they all right?! What about Greenbit?!"

"SHUT UP!" the guard barked, whipping him again. "Just focus on making more of those SMILE Fruits! Move it, you little shit-heads! And this time, you're working overtime!"

The Tontattas groaned miserably as they were about to go back to work…but then they saw something on the outside window: a sign that "UNLOCK IT FROM THE INSIDE!"

"Huh?" a Tontatta muttered. "Hey! Those letters…they're made up of Pink Bees!"

He was right: it was a swarm of Bian's Pink Bees, and sure enough, there was Bian herself, waving to her comrades, along with Inhel and Wicca.

"Bian! They see us!" exclaimed Inhel. "Give them the next message!"

"Got it," Bian answered. "Next message, Pink Bees!"

With that, the Pink Bees flew around and formed a new sign: "WE'VE BEEN FOOLED!"

"Huh?" the Tontattas muttered in confusion.

"Fooled?" repeated Chao. "What's that mean?"

"Hey! Did you hear what I said?!" the guard ordered, preparing to whip the dwarves, again. "I said GET BACK TO WORK!"

Then, the Pink Bees swarmed around a third time to make one more sign: "FIGHT!"

"…Did Doflamingo fool us this whole time?" asked Chao. "About the princess's illness?!"

"I don't know," answered one Tontatta wearing an army helmet, "but I do know this much! A true friend would never lie!"

With that, he leapt at the guards…and knocked them all out cold with his tail!

"SHUT UP, YOU THIRD-RATE CHUMPS!" he shouted.

"Yes!" Inhel cheered. "They got it!"

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the second step, Luffy, Law, and Blizzard are riding alongside Cavendish and Farul with Jupiter galloping behind him.

"If the executives catch us here," Cavendish began, "it'll only serve to slow us down! Listen up, Straw Hat! I'll cut down the wall and create a path…"

"And I'll deal with any minor enemies in the way!" added Kyros, who is riding on Jupiter's back.

"And then we'll climb the wall to the third step, immediately!" Cavendish finished.

"Got it!" Luffy answered…but then they finally noticed Kyros.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Cavendish questioned. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"What the hell are you doing on my dog?!" Law shouted.

"Oh, Soldier Guy! There you are!" Luffy said. "I was looking for you! How'd you catch up to us?"

"I followed your trail, Luffyland," Kyros answered.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me?!" Law questioned. "Get off of Jupiter!"

" _Y_ e _ah! My back is for Law to sit on!"_ Jupiter barked.

" _Better you than me, Inky!"_ Blizzard smirked.

"Hey, Soldier Guy!" Luffy said. "We're about to meet up with Becky! She's on her way, actually!"

"What?!" Kyros questioned. "Rebecca is coming here?! Why didn't you stop her?!"

"DID YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID?!" Law shouted.

"We're meeting up with her at the Flower Field on the fourth step!" Luffy answered.

"But she's on the list of convicts!" shouted Kyros.

"She'll be okay! Becky's tough!" Luffy answered. "Plus, my crew's with her, too!"

"…Well…I suppose it couldn't be helped, then," said Kyros.

"By the way," Luffy said, "how come you ran off without us?"

"No matter the situation, I only have one goal," answered Kyros. "Among the Donquixote Family's Supreme Executives…there is one man I must kill with my own two hands!"

As he said this…a brief image of Diamante appeared in his head.

"…You're not gonna die, right?" Luffy asked. "Because you're Becky's dad and you've been really good to her…so if you die, I'll never forgive you!"

Kyros stared at Luffy in surprise.

"…Becky's lucky," the Straw Hat Captain said. "At least her dad was with her…"

'… _Luffy…'_ Blizzard thought, looking at Luffy in concern.

"…I won't die," Kyros answered. "Now that I am human again, victory is surely guaranteed."

"Good," Luffy answered.

' _Wait…that man's Rebecca's father?!'_ thought Cavendish. _'Oh, dear…this might be harder than I thought…'_

But then, he looked ahead and gasped in shock.

"What in the world?!" he questioned.

Everyone glanced up to see the Coliseum Fighters, all of them bunched up together, back-to-back, blocking the executives' path.

"Keep moving, Straw Hat!" Sai shouted.

"We'll hold them off for you!" exclaimed Hajrudin.

"What's this-n?!" Machvise questioned.

"Just moments ago," said a foot soldier, "they were about to fight each other!"

"Hey!" Luffy shouted. "What's gotten into you guys?!

"GAMAHAHAHA!" laughed Dagama. "Don't forget, I'm Dagama the Tactician, and this is a battle! Racing around blindly will not lead any of us to the top!"

"Our only move is to help you get to Doflamingo!" Hajrudin shouted.

"You better make sure he gets there Cavendish!" Sai added.

"Fine!" Cavendish answered. "But just so you know, if I can't take down Doflamingo, I should at least be able to take down an executive! It's something, at least!"

"This battle must be won!" shouted Elizabello.

"KYAAA!" Dellinger shrieked. "I've had enough of this shit!"

 **SHUNK!** He jumped at Dagama, goring him in the stomach with his horns!

"GUH!" he cried, coughing up blood.

"Daruma Guy!" Luffy cried in shock…but then, he saw that Dagama was still standing!

"Huh?!" Dellinger questioned as she tried to get out, but he found his horns were lodged in Dagama's abdominal area! "H-hey! I can't get loose! Lemme go!"

"GAMAHAHA!" laughed Dagama. "Straw Hat…AIM FOR THE PEAK!"

" _Now these guys are speaking our language!"_ Blizzard exclaimed.

"Thanks a lot!" Luffy called to the Coliseum Fighters. "We owe you big time!"

"Hey! Look out!" Law shouted as he and Cavendish looked up to see some minions in their way.

"Shoot them!" one shouted before they opened fire.

" _Luffy! Go!"_ Blizzard as Luffy jumped off the wolf-dog's head.

"GUM-GUUUUUUUUUM…"

"Blade of Beauty…" Cavendish started, brandishing his sword.

" _Twist_ er…" Blizzard began as he began to spin around like a top.

"GATLING~!"

"SAINT-EXUPERY (Prince of Stardust Slash)!"

" _FANG!"_

 **BAM-BAM-BAM! SLASH! WOOOSH!** Luffy punched down the minions, Cavendish slashed at the air, blowing them out of their path, while Blizzard bowled over them with his spinning body before Luffy landed on his back again!

"Dammit!" cried one of the foot soldiers. "Those scatter coliseum battlers…ARE STARTING TO TEAM UP!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	55. Making Acquaintance

**Ch. 55- Making Acquaintance**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

Down below the old Royal Plateau, inside the Scrap Heap…

"BWAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kin'emon sobbed. "Oh, how I've missed you, so! I am so glad you are all right…my good friend Kanjuro~!"

"It was good of you to return, Kin'emon!" answered a shadowy figure, Kanjuro. "Forgive me for making your search difficult. I was hiding within the walls for so long, that I grew bored and cast into slumber!"

Around the Samurai Duo, the people who were once toys inside the Scrap Heap stared at the two in confusion.

"…A guy just popped out of the wall," said a Riku Army soldier.

"It took me far too long to reach you, Kanjuro!" Kin'emon cried.

"Kakaka!" Kanjuro laughed. "I always believed in you, my friend. I never gave it a second thought, so please, do not bring it up. Besides, with my sorcery, I will never lack for food! Not that I would ever be hungry, of course."

It is revealed that "Evening Shower" Kanjuro has long, bright red hair with two long ends sticking out over his chest and white makeup all over his face, a bit like the typical Kabuki poser. He is about as tall as Kin'emon, and wears a traditional samurai outfit with a blue ribbon tied around his waist and a pair of zori sandals on his feet. Strapped to his back was a giant paintbrush, and in his hand was a piece of lettuce that looked like it had been drawn.

"As long as Momonosuke is safe and sound," said Kanjuro. "That is all that truly matters!"

"Naturally!" answered Kin'emon. "He is unharmed, thanks to you!"

"Would you like some lettuce, my friend?" Kanjuro offered.

"No thank you," said Kin'emon. "Your food always give me a bellyache."

"Now then," said Kanjuro, "let us both leave this place! There seems to be an uproar above!"

"Ah, yes!" Kin'emon answered. "It is a very long tale, and I have many great things to regale you with, but that shall come later!"

"Leave?" whispered a man in the crowd. "How can anyone leave this place?"

Kanjuro then held up his paintbrush and began to draw something on the wall. It looked like…a crude drawing of a bird with a round, onion-shaped head and a beak shaped like a duck's bill.

"A painting?" asked a Riku Army Soldier.

"It's…terrible," said a woman.

Kanjuro then held up his fingers in a style similar to that of a ninja about to perform a technique.

"Come forth!" he ordered, and suddenly…the painting began to emerge from the wall!

"What the-?!" a man questioned in shock. "The painting…it came to life!"

"Does he have Devil Fruit powers?!" asked a Riku Army soldier.

"Spring Sparrow!" Kanjuro exclaimed as the painting began flapping its wings…rather poorly at that.

 **CHIRP! CHIRP!** The sparrow chirped.

"No way!" everyone exclaimed. "A drawing came out of the wall!"

' _His art sucks, though!'_ they all thought.

"Let us be off!" declared Kanjuro as he jumped up on the Spring Sparrow's back. "Come, Kin'emon!"

"Right away!" Kin'emon replied as he climbed onto the struggling doodle.

' _This ability of his is ingenious!'_ thought a Riku Army soldier. _'But due to his poor art skills, the sparrow can barely fly on its own!'_

"Hey, wait!" shouted a Riku Army soldier. "Some of us are former Riku Army soldiers and civilians who had been turned into toys by Sugar until just now! We don't know what's going on up above! We just keep hearing shouting and screaming and something a birdcage! Please…we have to know of King Riku's all right!"

Soon, everyone started clamoring at once.

"I have to get up there, too! My family might be in danger!"

"Please, take us with you!"

"We're begging!"

The Samurai Duo glanced at each other before looking back at the crowd.

XXX

Back at the New Royal Plateau, Luffy, Blizzard, Law, Jupiter, Cavendish (atop Farul), and Kyros are making the way up to the third step, but the foot soldiers are desperately trying to hold them back, to no avail.

"Your real target's right here, jackasses!" shouted Blue Gilly before he started kicking them away. "HYAO~!"

"GYAAAAAHH!" the underlings screamed as they all fell back, but as they did, Dellinger appeared and rushed Blue Gilly.

"Guillotine HIGH HEEL!" he shouted before he kicked him in the trachea!

"GUBWUHH!" Blue Gilly gagged, coughing up blood.

"Oh, no!" Luffy shouted. "The Long Leg guy is down!"

" _Luffy, focus!"_ Blizzard cried as he kicked some more underlings away.

"Right! Sorry!" Luffy replied.

"This so-called 'game' that Doflamingo created is nothing but a bald-faced lie!" shouted Cavendish, cutting down more underlings.

"What do you mean, Cabbage?" Luffy asked.

"Think about it, Straw Hat!" Cavendish answered. "Nobody will actually survive this 'game' of Doflamingo's, even if they do succeed in capturing all the convicts!"

" _He's right, Luffy!"_ Blizzard added. _"Now that the truth about his smuggling operations and the secret of the toys has been revealed, Doflamingo wants to kill everyone on Dressrosa! He's not gonna let that information get out!"_

"Dressrosa is now an isolated island, cut off from the rest of the world!" Cavendish explained. "Praying for a miracle and waiting out to the end…is the same as waiting for death! The only way for everyone to survive…is Doflamingo is defeated! True, he may've always been one step ahead of all of us, but he's made one fatal mistake: soliciting and gathering this assortment of powerful and belligerent miscreants for the Corrida Coliseum! We will not be subdued…and…as much as I begrudgingly admit…you, Straw Hat, are the one who must take Doflamingo down!"

"Well, duh!" Luffy exclaimed. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Hey, wait a second!" Law shouted. "Doflamingo's mine to kill, not yours!"

"I appreciate the thought," Kyros began, "but I shall be the one to do it!"

"Hey, wait a minute, Soldier Guy!" Luffy shouted. "That's not fair! I thought you were gonna take care of that executive guy! Dia-something-or-other!"

"That is a personal score!" Kyros replied. "Returning the kingdom to King Riku is my sworn duty as captain of his army! I must bring an end to the tragedy of ten years ago!"

"If we're basing this on time," Law began, "then my grudge began, 13 years ago!"

"Then mine began 30 years ago!" declared Luffy.

" _YOU'RE 19 YEARS OLD!"_ Blizzard and Jupiter barked.

"Look alive, now!" Cavendish called. "We are about to reach the third step!"

"All right!" Luffy exclaimed. "We're almost there! We just make it through the third step and meet Becky at the Flower Field so we can get the keys!"

But as they finally reached the third step, Farul and the two canines froze as they looked up, panting heavily.

"Hey," Luffy said. "What's wrong, guys? Why'd you stop?!"

"…We have a bit of a situation," said Cavendish.

As Luffy looked up, he gasped in shock upon seeing giant, foreboding nutcracker soldiers!

"Whoa!" he cried. "What the hell are those?! Giant puppets?!"

"… _Of course it wouldn't be easy,"_ Blizzard said. _"It's never easy!"_

XXX

Concurrently, back at the base of the New Royal Plateau, Zoro is still doing battle with Pica, who seemed to be having a hard time with the Straw Hat First Mate.

"Is this really the best you can do?" Zoro asked. "I'm surprised you thought you could take my captain like this."

"Damn you!" cursed Pica, stretching out his stone arm (his actual arm) to stab at Zoro, but he easily dodged to the right, slicing the arm into pieces as he did…but as he got closer, Pica's whole body turned to stone and he crumbled!

"Dammit!" Zoro cursed. "He escaped! Where are you, you coward?"

Just then, he spotted him again, forming a long neck of stone.

"PULPOSTONE!" he shouted as he formed several sharp-tipped stone tendrils, attempting to skewer Zoro, but as the swordsman looked up, he noticed some familiar silhouettes in the sky, and he gasped upon realizing it was Robin, Aika, Kumi, Rebecca, and Bartolomeo, using the Yellow Kabu beetles to fly!

"What the hell?!" Zoro questioned.

"Oh! Hi, Zoro!" Robin greeted.

"Hi, Zoro!" Aika waved.

"H-how in the hell are you guys flying?!" Zoro asked.

"Z…ZORO- _SENPAI_!" cried Bartolomeo. "Did…did you remember my autograph?!"

"Rebecca…!" Pica hissed as he spotted her.

"It's the stone man, again!" Aika cried.

"Pica!" Rebecca exclaimed. "He's a Supreme Executive!"

"Zoro!" Robin called to her boyfriend. "Keep him occupied for us! We need to reach the Flower Field by jumping over him!"

"Uh…sure!" Zoro answered. "But how are you guys fly-" He stopped when he noticed that Pica had disappeared, again. "What the-?!"

"Huh?" Bartolomeo muttered. "Did the enemy flee?"

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Aika shrieked. "LOOK OUT!"

Zoro turned to see Pica's giant fist heading right towards Robin's group!

"The statue…it's alive?!" Robin questioned.

"HOLY CRAP!" cried Bartolomeo. "MY BARRIER CAN'T STOP THAT!"

Luckily, Zoro was already on top of things.

"Three-Sword Style…1,080 CALIBER PHOENIX!"

 **SLASH!** With a gigantic, powerful air-compressed slash, Zoro not only cut Pica's statue right down the middle, he also hit Pica inside!"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Rebecca questioned in shock.

"Wow! Way to go Zoro!" Aika cheered.

Both Robin and Kumi sighed in relief.

"Thank the stars," whispered Robin.

"…Oh, yeah," Zoro said. "I forgot to say one thing…there's more to the Straw Hat Pirates than just Straw Hat Luffy, White Wolf Blizzard, and God Usopp. Don't forget this, you damn rock…I will be the next World's Greatest Swordsman…and I'm on a whole other level than you!"

Hearing this caused Pica to gasp while Bartolomeo started crying in awe.

"ZORO- _SENPAI~!_ " he cried.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Zoro is just so badass...

Sorry it's short, but at least I got more than one up, today!

Review, please, and goodnight!


	56. A Man's World

**Ch. 56- A Man's World**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

Color Spread: The Straw Hats playing volleyball with dogs. Robin is being referee.

* * *

Down in the Scrap Heap…

"Keep steady!" Kanjuro shouted. "Take your turns! These painted ladders are fragile, you know!"

Down below, the people are seen climbing up some ladders Kanjuro drew…but alas, due to the samurai's poor drawing skills, the ladders looked like they were made by sticks and that they might break any second.

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Samurai!"

"Jeez! These ladders are so crooked, I can barely climbg them!"

"Finally, we can get outta this place!"

"Silence your impertinent mewling!" Kanjuro shouted as he and Kin'emon sat on Spring Sparrow.

XXX

Meanwhile, inside the SMILE Factory…the Tontattas that had been kept in enslavement had begun their revolt.

"The dwarves are rioting!" cried a guard. "Shoot them d- GUH!"

"Shut up!" shouted one of the Tontatta as he kicked him in the face.

"Wait! Hang on!" cried another guard. "If you try to leave, Princess Mansherry will never be cured!"

"Huh?!" Chao questioned. "Well, we can't have that-"

 **POP!** One of his friends put earplugs in his ears.

"Don't listen to him, Chao!" he shouted before he went to plug up his fellow Tontattas' ears. Once that was done, the rebellion continued!

"With our ears plugged up," Chao began as he grabbed one of the guards, "we can't hear your lies anymore! TONTATTA SWING!"

He then began to swing the screaming guard around before throwing him against a wall!

"Quick! We gotta warn the Young Master!" cried a guard wearing a black mask.

"Not so fast!" shouted another Tontatta as he leapt up above him. "TAIL HAMMER!"

 **THWAM!** He slammed his tail against the guard's head, hammering him into the ground!

"Quickly, everybody!" ordered a Tontatta wearing a bandana around his neck and a scar on his eyebrow. "Turn their Transponder Snails wild before they can call for backup!"

"What'd you say?" the other Tontattas asked, unable to hear him due to their earplugs.

"Whoops! I forgot about your earplugs!"

Just then, another Tontatta appeared. This one was rather elder with a short beard and mustache, and he also wore a trench coat, a scarf, and helmet with a pom-pom sticking out.

He is Mouji, Princess Mansherry's aide.

"Is the princess safe?!" he asked, scurrying about worriedly. "Oh, my goodness, oh, my goodness! I hope her sickness was a lie! But I can just hear her crying and calling out me! I'll save you, Princess Mansherry!"

"Mouji, look!" called a Tontatta wielding a spade as a weapon. "Princess Mansherry's quarantine room!" He pointed to a wooden door with the word "MANSHERRY" over it, as well as yellow and black tape on the door and a sign that said "KEEP OUT".

"Ah! Princess!" Mouji exclaimed as he ran to it at top speed.

"But wait!" cried another Tontatta. "The door says to keep out!"

"What?!" Mouji questioned. "Keep out?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! NOW I CAN'T STOP!"

It was true. Mouji was going so fast, he couldn't put on the brakes quick enough, and so **CRASH!** He crashed right into the door, causing it to fall down!

"AAH! Moujii!" cried a Tontatta wearing a spiked helmet. "He broke down the forbidden door!"

"How could you, Mouji?!" asked a Tontatta wearing a Viking helmet. "The door said 'keep out'!"

However, as Mouji looked up, he gasped as he saw that it was just an empty storage room he had entered.

"What?!" he questioned. "The princess isn't here!"

"That means she may not be sick after all!" cried another Tontatta wearing an alpaca hat.

"But if she's not here," a second Tontatta began, "where is she?!"

XXX

Concurrently, the rest of the Tontattas were trying to open the door.

"Hurry and get the door unlocked!" shouted a Tontatta wearing a striped shirt.

"We're trying!" answered a Tontatta wearing a beret. "This is harder than it looks!"

XXX

At the SMILE Factory front entrance, Franky is still fighting with Senor Pink, who continued to throw him into the ground with his supplex moves.

"…Hey, Swimmer Boy," said Franky. "Listen…this may not be any of your business, but in the alley to the right back there…I saw a weak old lady who needed help. I think she might've dislocated her hip or something!"

"Oh, yeah?" asked Pink. "Damn, sucks to be her right now…"

XXX

Back in the factory, the Tontattas are still trying to get the door open, when suddenly…

"Hold it right there, you little squirts!"

The Tontattas gasped and turned to see a large, rotund woman with pigtails and wearing a wrestler's mask, a purple dress with the word "SMILE" on the front in red letters, a trench coat draped on her shoulders like a cape, and strapped to her back is a large vacuum cleaner.

"Oh, no!" cried Chao. "It's Kuween, the boss of the factory!"

"And just where do you think you're going, Tontattas?!" asked Kuween. "It better not be outside! You've ALWAYS been slaves to the SMILE Factory!"

"Quick! Hurry and get the door open!" shouted Chao.

"No use squalling around, just because you finally found out the truth!" shouted Kuween before she turned on her vacuum, which began to suck up the Tontattas. "You'll never get away as long as I'm here!"

"No!" cried Chao as he tried to keep from getting sucked into the vacuum's hose. "We were…so close!"

But then, the door opened up…and in came Franky!

"Well done, little guys!" he praised.

"Huh?!" Kuween muttered.

"Whoa, cool!" the Tontattas exclaimed with starry eyes.

"It's a giant robot toy!" said Chao. "He's come to help us!"

Soon, Inhel and his team appeared, standing on Franky's body and hiding inside his shirt.

"Is everybody all right?!" asked Inhel.

"Inhel! Wicca! Bomba! Bian!" Chao exclaimed. "You're all here!"

"But where's Leo?!" asked another Tontatta.

"He's on a very important mission right now!" answered Inhel. "Anyway, this big person is Fraland! He's come to help us!"

"He's a human?!" the Tontattas questioned in surprise.

"Ah, Cyborg Franky of the Straw Hats, I assume," said Kuween. "If I remember correctly, you're a one-star convict! Good thing you're still standing…because now, I get to ice you myself-"

Before she could finish her threat…Franky ran up and embraced her!

"What the-?!" Inhel questioned. "What's Fraland doing?!"

"Why is he hugging her?!" asked Chao.

"Could it be…he's in love with the factory's boss?!" Cotton asked, blushing with excitement.

"Awww~!" Wicca swooned.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Kuween asked as she tried to push Franky away. "Let go of me, you creep!"

Outside the factory, Pink is "swimming" towards the door.

"That son of a bitch tricked me!" he shouted. "There was no old lady in trouble! Not that I'm not relieved…still, he'll pay for pulling a fast one on me!"

Back inside, Franky grabbed Kuween at both sides.

"I'm getting sick and tired of you, slamming me over and over again with your damn supplex moves!" Franky shouted.

"Supplex?" Kuween repeated.

"What are you trying to do, jackass?!" Franky questioned. "Dig up a hot spring with the back of my head?!"

"Time to die, Cyborg!" shouted Pink as he held up both fists. "Cat-Ear Punch!"

"Franky…SOUTHLAND SUPPLEX!"

 **GABONK!** He slammed Kuween's head right into Senor Pink's head!

"WHOA!" the Tontattas cried as Pink "sank" into the ground.

"Uh-oh!" cried Chao. "Look at Kuween!"

Kuween stood up…looking very angry.

"THAT HURT, YOU ASSHOLE!" she shouted, a large bump on her head. "How dare you use my head like a hammer?! You can't treat me like this! I'm the boss of the SMILE Factory, that means I have the right to pass sentence on, and as of now, I sentence you to DEATH! That's right! I'll carve you into pieces and…"

"Not good!" cried Inhel as Kuween kept ranting. "Fraland's in trouble!"

"Quickly, Fraland! Run away!" Chao shouted. "When she's like this, nothing can get her under control!"

"…and finally, I'll use my vacuum to suck your guts and turn you inside out!" Kuween shouted, but then, Franky grabbed her tie, pulled her up to his face…and kissed her on the lips!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!" the Tontattas cried.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" the female Tontattas shrieked excitedly.

"F…Fraland kissed her?!" Inhel exclaimed in shock.

Kuween was so stunned by the kiss, she fell down to her knees, blushing as red as a beet.

"Hey, Swim Trunks!" Franky said. "On your feet!"

' _That was…my first kiss…!'_ thought Kuween before she shook her head.

"Hey, you!" she shouted. "What's the big idea, kissing me like that?! Y…you'd better own up and be my boyfriend, you…you brute!"

"Hold it, Kuween," said Pink as he stood up. "Don't blame him…it's your fault for getting yourself involved."

"But…but Senor Pink-" Kuween started, but Pink cut her off.

"When a woman tries to interfere in a fight between men," Pink begn, "how else should she be silenced…but with a kiss?"

"…Oh…!" Kuween sighed.

"A young lady, such as yourself," Franky started, "shouldn't let herself get all worked over a measly little kiss or two!"

"Amen, brother," Pink concurred. "Falling in with a little kid?"

"I'd get a nasty hangover!" both he and Franky declared.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" all the girls in the room shrieked. "SENOR! FRANKY! SO HARD-BOILED!"

"…I won't let you destroy the factory, Cyborg," said Pink.

"If you're a man's man, then prove it with your fists!" exclaimed Franky.

"WHOA!" cried the male Tontattas. "A BATTLE OF MANLINESS!"

"DIAPER BOMBS!" Pink shouted, releasing spherical bombs from the waist of his diaper.

"FRANKY NIPPLE LIGHT SPECIAL~!" Franky shouted, literally flashing his chest!

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the New Royal Plateau…

"Haa…haa…!" Pica panted, blood dripping from his mouth. "Damn you, Pirate Hunter! Because of you, I let Rebecca get away!"

"Aww, don't be so humble," Zoro smirked. "It was only possible because of you."

"You arrogant bastard!" Pica yelled. "You and your band of vagabonds…will never escape Dressrosa alive!"

Behind Pica's statue, Robin, Aika, Kumi, Rebecca, and Bartolomeo were just about to land on the first step!

"We're almost there!" Robin exclaimed. "Just one more push!"

"Whoa," Aika said as she clung to Robin. "Something crazy is going on down there!"

Robin looked down and saw the fighting going between the Coliseum Fighters and the executives.

"Just as I thought," Robin said. "See, Aika? This is why you and Kumi should've stayed with Koala!"

" _Haha!"_ Kumi laughed. _"I told you so!"_

Aika only blew a raspberry at the pup.

 **PURU-PURU-PURU! PURU-PURU-PURU!**

"I'll get it!" Leo answered as he picked up the Mini Transponder Snail. "Hello, this is Leo. Who is this?"

Meanwhile, Bartolomeo is still crying.

"Z…Zoro- _senpai_ …was so cool…!" he sobbed. "I still have chills!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Rooster Boy!" Robin said.

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled. "Chicken Man is silly!"

"Great job, Mouji!" answered Leo, talking to Mouji on the snail. "Our people have freed from the factory!"

" **But there's an even bigger problem!"** replied Mouji. **"Princess Mansherry isn't here! She never was!"**

"What?!" Leo questioned.

"Oh, no!" Rebecca exclaimed.

" **Oh, the poor princess! I just know she's locked up somewhere, crying her eyes out for her dear Mouji! Where could she be?! I'm starting to wonder that maybe she's in the palace!"**

XXX

Back at the Old Royal Plateau…the civilians had the place surrounded and were trying to find a way up.

"Maybe we should climb up the wall!"

"Or use the coliseum to get to the top!"

"Hurry! Capture King Riku and God Usopp!"

"Oh, man, this is not good!" Usopp cried. "They're coming for us! Hey, king guy! We gotta run while we can!"

King Riku just stood there, silently.

"Father!" Violet called. "The Tontattas from the factory just called with a report! They say Princess Mansherry isn't in the factory!"

"What!?" King Riku questioned.

"Hey!" Usopp shouted. "Did you hear me?! We're in trouble, here! The whole country's gonna kill us!"

"No they won't," Violet answered. "If the entire is coming for us…where can we run?"

"…Oh, yeah," Usopp muttered. "That's true."

"The citizens of Dressrosa know the truth of what happened 10 years ago, now," Violet said. "I'm certain they will not hurt me or my Father."

"Yeah, but what about me?!" Usopp asked.

"Koala, where are you going?!" Hack asked as he saw Koala trying to climb to a nearby roof.

"Where do you think?" Koala inquired. "To find a certain someone with a top hat who's in a lot of trouble, that's who!"

"…Go easy on him, Koala," Hack said.

"No promises," Koala answered as she ran off. "See you later!"

"If they're hiding Mansherry," King Riku began, "I can only imagine it is within the palace. Viola, use your powers to search every inch of it!"

"Right away, Father!" Viola replied.

"Surely, even Doflamingo doesn't plan on killing Mansherry," King Riku speculated. "After all, he must desire her powers, as well…although, at this point, it's like us that need it most."

XXX

Inside the palace in a certain room…a guard is seen approaching a tiny cage, where someone is heard sobbing.

"…Here you go," the guard said, slipping a loaf of bread in between the bars.

"…I…I wanna go back to Greenbit…!" the prisoner whimpered. "…Please…come and save me…Leo…!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	57. The Fourth Step

**Ch. 57- The Fourth Step**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

At the Old Royal Plateau, Violet is searching the palace through the use of her All-Seeing Eye.

' _The whole time I was coming ,'_ she thought, _'I never once heard about Princess Mansherry being held prisoner there! Where could she be? It must be a place I hadn't checked in years…'_

"Can you actually look into the palace from where you're standing?!" Usopp asked.

"That's right," Violet answered. "It's my All-Seeing Eye. I can send my gaze far and wide."

"Sheesh!" Usopp exclaimed. "I bet Sanji would like to get his hands on that to see Vivi in the bathroom…"

"Halt!" shouted Tank. "Who goes there?!"

Usopp turned around to see Tank grabbing a man that was climbing up the ledge, but it wasn't just any man.

"Kin'emon!?" the sniper questioned.

"Oh! Usopp- _dono_!" Kin'emon exclaimed.

"You know this man?" asked Hack.

"Yeah, he's a friend," Usopp answered. "It's okay, you can let him up."

As Kin'emon climbed up, Kanjuro appeared, riding on Spring Sparrow.

"Whoa, hold up," Usopp said, looking at the painting. "What the hell is that miserable, pitiable creature?!"

"Tis a Spring Sparrow!" Kanjuro answered. "I shall explain, later."

"For now, these is a more pressing matter to discuss!" Kin'emon said. "When we found our way to the surface, we were shocked to see a great horde ascending upon this plateau!"

"We know! That's the problem!" Usopp replied. "The whole country is trying to get up here! Thankfully, it's gonna take a lot of effort for them to scale the plateau, but still, we don't know for how long!"

"Have no fear, Tengu- _san_!" Kanjuro answered. "I have set down a net to assist them in their task! They should be here, soon!"

"WHAT?!" Usopp questioned in shock before he looked down and saw the civilians climbing up a poorly drawn net…but they were climbing fast. "YOU DUMB-ASS!"

"King Riku and God Usopp are just above!" shouted a man. "We're almost there! Keep going!"

"Damn, these ropes are hard to climb!" cried a rather portly man.

"Oh, dear…was that unnecessary?!" asked Kanjuro.

"YES, YOU IDIOT!" Usopp barked. "NOW, AND BECAUSE OF YOU, WE'RE GONNA GET CAPTURED!"

"Finally found you!" Violet exclaimed.

"GAAH! WE'VE BEEN FOUND!" cried Usopp before he realized what she meant. "Oh, wait! You mean you found that Mansherry girl?!"

"Such a disgrace I am!" Kanjuro exclaimed. "I've repaid my debt with the back of my hand! The only way for me to atone is ritual _seppuku_!"

"Stop that, Kanjuro!" Kin'emon shouted.

"All right, if you insist," Kanjuro answered.

"NO! DO IT!" Usopp barked. "What are we gonna do about all those people climbing up here?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, ANYWAY?!"

"Ah, yes," Kanjuro answered. "I am 'Evening Shower' Kanjuro!"

"…Princess Mansherry," Violet began, "have you been in…THAT room, this whole time?!"

XXX

Concurrently, with Team Rebecca and Robin, they are ascending above the second step of the New Royal Plateau.

" **Leo!"** Violet called on the Mini Transponder Snail. **"I found out where the princess is!"**

"You did, Princess Viola?!" Leo asked. "Where is she?!"

" **Think back, Leo…do you remember a small room behind the chapel? That's where she is, right now!"**

Leo scratched his chin in thought…before he gasped in realization.

"The Punishment Room?!" he asked.

" **That's it!"**

"…Oh…that really takes me back…!" Leo sniffled. "It remind me of Lady Scarlett!"

"Same here," said Cub.

"You mean my Mother?" Rebecca asked.

"That's right," said Leo. "When we visited the palace and played with Lady Viola…King Riku would punish us by sending us to that room…and then your mother, Lady Scarlett, would come and see us!"

 _Flashback_

"I can't believe you did that!" shouted a ten-year-old Viola.

"But you told us to do it!" argued a young Leo, locked in a cage with Cub and Inhel.

"No! You misheard me!" Viola retorted.

Just then, the door opened, revealing Scarlett, who entered with a kind and gentle smile.

"Oh, dear," the elder princess said. "Scolded again, eh? You never learn."

"It wasn't me, Sister!" cried Viola. "I didn't break the plates! It was Leo, Cub, and Inhel!"

"She said we could break them!" Inhel argued.

"No! I said you could _touch_ them!" Viola retorted.

"Now, now," said Scarlett. "I'll go and apologize with you later." She then held up two apples. "How would you like a snack? I bet you're all hungry!"

"YAY!" Viola and the little Tontattas cheered.

 _Flashback end_

"…My Mother truly was wonderful," Rebecca mused.

"Yes, she was," answered Leo, wiping his eyes. "We loved her so much!"

"…Thank you," Rebecca smiled.

"…Oh, right!" Leo said. "I remember where to go! Thanks a lot, Violet!"

" **Be careful, Leo!"** Violet answered. **"Remember, the palace is the enemy's base, now!"**

"Understood!" replied Leo. "Don't worry! We'll rescue Princess Mansherry in two shakes of a Tontatta's tail!"

 **KOCHEP!** Violet hung up.

"We're almost at the third step, now, Rebecca!" Robin called.

"That means we're almost at the Flower Field!" answered Rebecca.

"Big Brother should be there soon, then, right?" Aika asked.

"I hope so, Aika," Robin answered.

As the group flew overhead, Kumi looked down and saw some strange balls flying towards them from down below. The pup yelped before she jumped for Rebecca's leg!

"WHOA!" Rebecca cried, taken by surprise. "Kumi, what are you doing?!"

Robin looked down and gasped upon seeing the balls, as well.

"AIKA, GET OFF!" she shouted. "NOW!"

"W-what?!" Aika asked, a bit startled. "O-o-okay! GERONIMO~!"

She leapt off of Robin and grabbed onto Rebecca's shoulders, almost causing her to fall.

"Ahh…" Bartolomeo sighed. "Meeting the Straw Hats in person was better than I imagined-"

"LOOK OUT, ROOSTER BOY!" Robin cried, but it was too late.

"POP BALLER!"

 **KABOOM!** The balls exploded, catching both Bartolomeo and Robin a huge explosion!

"AUNT ROBIN!" Aika cried in horror.

"That power!" Cub shouted. "It's the Pop-Pop Fruit! Gladius is here!"

Bartolomeo, unconscious from the blast, began to fall out of the sky, and while Robin remained unharmed, the Yellow Kabu Beetles she used to fly had been hit by the blast and were rendered immobile!

"Oh, no!" Robin cried as she fell down. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"AUNT ROBIN!" Aika screamed.

" _NO!"_ Kumi cried.

As they fell down, Gladius leapt up into the air using his Pop Ballers!

"I never would've expected anyone making their way to the palace using THIS method!" he shouted.

"DIEZ FLEUR!" Robin shouted, crossing her arms, wrapping her arms around him and trapping him in mid-air!

"AGH!" Gladius cried. "Let go of me, you bitch!"

"Rebecca!" Robin called. "Keep Aika and Kumi safe! Take the keys to the Flower Field! We'll be fine!"

"All right!" Rebecca called back. "Be careful!"

XXX

Back at the Old Royal Plateau, Usopp had just finished pummeling Kanjuro with his own paintbrush when he noticed that Violet was looking out into the distance.

"Hey, Viola!" Usopp called. "What are you looking for now?"

"…Earlier," Violet spoke, "I saw several figures through the smoke and dust on the third step that looked like giant toys. I have a bad feeling about…oh, no!"

"What? What is it?!" Usopp questioned.

"It's just as I thought!" Violet answered. "Sugar's regained consciousness!"

"WHAT?!" Usopp cried. "B-but how?! I knocked her out with my fatal Facial Jack-in-the-Box technique! She shouldn't be moving for two or three days at least!"

(A/N: Sure, Usopp…)

"Tell me," Violet said, "the other Straw Hats don't know about Sugar, do they?! If that's the case, your friends are in grave danger!"

"…Oh, god…!" Usopp whispered in horror. "Luffy!"

XXX

At the palace…

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Sugar shrieked as she saw a guard with a long nose holding a plate of sausages. "G-GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU LONG-NOSED FREAK! ANYONE WITH LONG NOSES SHOULD JUST DIE!"

"What?" the guard asked. "Miss Sugar, I thought you might be hungry, so I got you a snack-"

"DON'T BRING ME THOSE LONG THINGS!" shouted Sugar. "YOU KNOW I ONLY EAT GRAPES, IDIOT!"

 **WHAP!** She slapped the guard across the face.

"I'll turn you into Skull-Cracker Doll, too!" she shouted…as he turned into a giant nutcracker doll. She then seethed angrily as she turned and walked away.

"I'm sorry about this, Young Master," she said. "Just give me a bit more time…and I'll turn the whole country back into toys again! Starting with that damn, detestable Long Nose and the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates!"

XXX

With Team Luffy, who is at the third step of the New Royal Plateau…

"LOOK OUT!" Luffy shouted. "SCATTER!"

On that, the group scrambled out of the way of the giant Skull-Crackers…all except for Farul, who was frozen with fear!

"Farul! Run!" cried Cavendish. "Hurry!"

It was too late. **CHOMP!** A Skull-Cracker bit down on the white horse's head, sending him in great pain!

"Oh, no!" Luffy cried.

"FARUL!" Cavendish screamed in horror.

"Why you…!" Luffy hissed. "Gum-Gum JET PISTOL!"

 **BAM!** He punched a hole right in the Skull-Cracker's chest, causing him to let go of Farul, who collapsed on the ground, his head covered in blood!

"No! Farul!" Cavendish cried as he held the horse's head. "Please, hang on, old friend!"

Farul groaned as he tried to stay conscious.

"Those jaws are powerful," Cavendish noted. "Your skull has been crushed! Please, don't die on me, Farul!"

Just then, the Skull-Cracker that Luffy punched stood back up!

" _What the hell?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"But…I punched a huge hole in his chest!" Luffy cried.

"You bastards!" Cavendish shouted. "How dare you attack my noble steed?! Blade of Beauty…ROUND TABLE!"

 **SLASH!** The Pirate Prince made a circular slash while spinning around, cutting off the Skull-Cracker's head! However, as it fell, the Skull-Cracker immediately put his head back on!

" _You've gotta be kidding me!"_ Jupiter exclaimed.

"Could it be?" Kyros whispered. "Are these toys…immortal!?"

"Shit!" Law cursed. "If only Jupiter and I weren't in shackles, we could wipe them out in a snap!"

At that moment, Blizzard spotted something up falling from above.

" _Uh…what's that?"_ he asked.

"What's what?" Luffy asked as he looked up. "WHOA! LOOK OUT!"

 **THOMP!** Bartolomeo and Gladius landed on top of a Skull-Cracker!

"HOLY CRAP!" Team Luffy (save Kyros) cried.

"Ugh…!" Bartolomeo groaned. "Dammit…I was sloppy…!"

"Hey, it's the Chicken Guy!" Luffy said.

"Luffy!" Robin called as she landed gracefully in front of her captain. "Law! Blizzard! Jupiter! You're all here!"

Bartolomeo gasped as he saw Luffy and Blizzard.

' _Luffy-senpai and Blizzard-senpai…!'_ he thought.

"Nico- _ya_!" Law shouted. "Do you have the keys?! Hurry and give them to me!"

"Damn you…!" Gladius hissed as he stood up. "You let Rebecca get away! Even so…she might be strong, but she can only last so long for a little while. Even if she does make it to the palace, it won't mean a thing! I'll track her down and kill her, myself!" His sleeve began to bulge as two Skull-Crackers appeared behind him. "I am Gladius, and first, I will finish off the rest of you!"

"Luffy! Law! Blizzard! Jupiter! Soldier!" Robin said. "Hurry and get to the fourth step! Rebecca, Aika, and Kumi are waiting there with the keys!"

"Okay!" Luffy answered. "…Wait, did you say Aika?!"

"No time to explain!" Robin replied. "Get going and we'll hold him off!"

"Oh, yeah! Thanks, Robin!" Luffy exclaimed.

XXX

On the fourth step, where Flower Hill is now located, Rebecca, Aika, Kumi, Leo, and Cub had finally made it.

"Here at last," said Rebecca.

"…Becky?" Aika asked. "Is Aunt Robin gonna be okay?"

"…I hope so," Rebecca answered.

"Don't worry about a thing, Aikaland!" Leo chimed in. "Usoland's friends are very strong! You should know that, right?"

" _He's right, Aika,"_ Kumi agreed. _"Robin should be okay on her own! She's pretty strong, too!"_

Aika smiled and nodded her head.

"You're right, Kumi!" she said.

"Okay!" Cub said. "We're going off to save the princess, now!"

"Will you be all right on your own, Lady Rebecca?" asked Leo.

"Of course," Rebecca answered. "Lucy and Butch should be arriving, soon. You go and find Princess Mansherry…I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks," Leo smiled, "and we will! Take care Lady Rebecca, Aikaland, and Kumiland!"

With that, he and Cub dashed off to find Princess Mansherry.

"…Well, you two," Rebecca began, "all that's left is to wait for your brother to show up."

"Your daddy's coming, too, I think!" Aika said.

"Yes…I know," Rebecca smiled.

"…Hey, Becky," Aika said.

"Hmm?" Rebecca hummed.

"…I never met my Daddy," Aika replied. "So…do you think he might be out there, wondering about me?"

A pause…but then the woman gladiator smiled and pet Aika on the head.

"Of course he is," she answered, "and I'm sure that one day, you two will meet…and when you do, I hope he's as kind and brave as my Father is to me."

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled, causing Rebecca to laugh, too…but then, both girls gasped as they suddenly sensed something, to Kumi's concern.

" _Uh…what's wrong?"_ the Akita puppy asked.

"…Girls," Rebecca whispered, "go and hide, right now."

" _Huh?"_ Kumi muttered. _"But why-"_

"Go and hide!" Rebecca ordered. "Now!"

Deciding not ask further, Aika and Kumi bolted into the sunflowers while Rebecca stood up, drawing her sword…and this time, it had en edge.

"Show yourself!" she shouted. "I know you're here…Diamante!"

A pause…but then a familiar figure rose out of the sunflowers, glowering down at Rebecca.

"Well, well, well," Diamante smirked. "Look who decided to show up: Scarlett's baby girl!"

Rebecca seethed furiously, gripping the hilt of her sword.

"You really think you can take me on with that?" asked Diamante. "Have you ever handled a real sword, Rebecca?"

"Maybe not," Rebecca hissed, poising herself to strike, "but maybe I'll test it out on you, you bastard!"

"Interesting," Diamante smirked. "I could used to this side of you…shame I have to kill you, otherwise I would've made you my woman."

Rebecca growled before she charged at the flag-man, who brandished his sword before their blades clashed!

XXX

Aika, now in her Wolf Form, and Kumi, lied crouched down amidst the sunflowers, panting softly as they sat back-to-back.

A wolf is known as an apex predator, but when they are young, they are vulnerable to other predators, as well. Their best defense is to hide among tall grass or rock outcroppings and stay downwind of the one who is hunting them while facing back-to-back in order to spot danger faster, like Aika and Kumi are doing, right now.

" _What do you think what was all about?"_ Kumi asked, softly.

"Becky and I sensed something in the sunflowers," Aika answered. "I don't know who it was…but whoever it was, his aura was really scary and-"

 **SNAP!** Aika and Kumi gasped upon hearing a twig snapping.

"Be quiet…!" Aika whispered.

" _What was that…?!"_ Kumi asked, eyes darting back and forth until she spotted something in the sunflowers: Rita, prowling through the long stalks, sniffing the ground before she looked up…as if she was looking right in Aika and Kumi's direction!

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	58. Trump Card

**Ch. 58- Trump Card**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

"POP BALLER!" Gladius shouted as he short more exploding balls.

"Not so fast, buddy!" Bartolomeo shouted, crossing his fingers. "BARRIER!"

Soon, a barrier appeared, blocking Gladius' attack.

"Wow!" Luffy exclaimed. "Way to go, Chicken Guy!"

"Bartolomeo, you prick!" Gladius cursed.

"Barrier-Ability!" Bartolomeo said as he made gestures with his hands. "STAIRS!"

Soon, the barrier that the Cannibal made formed a long stairway to the fourth step!

"Awesome!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Hurry and go, Luffy- _senpai_ and Blizzard- _senpai_!" Bartolomeo exclaimed…his back turned away from Luffy.

"Why are you facing that way?!" asked Cavendish.

"This is a huge help!" Luffy said. "Thanks a lot, Chicken Head!"

Upon hearing that, Bartolomeo dropped down on his knees, teary-eyed.

' _Thank me…?!'_ he thought. _'No…thank YOU for being born!'_

(A/N: He's so right. Thank you for being born, Luffy. ^^

Luffy: You're welcome! Shishishi!)

" _Oh, boy,"_ Blizzard muttered before Luffy jumped onto Blizzard's back.

"C'mon, Blizzard!" Luffy shouted. "Let's ride! Hurry to the fourth step!"

" _Got it!"_ Blizzard answered as he ran up the stairs, carrying Luffy and Law. _"Hurry up, old man!"_

" _You shut up!"_ Jupiter barked as he followed after him. _"I'd run faster if my legs weren't in chains!"_

As they were climbing the stairs, two Skull-Crackers tried to grab on and bite at them!

"YIKES!" Luffy cried as Blizzard tried to dodge, but then, Kyros jumped up and **SLASH!** He sliced the Skull-Crackers' jaws in half!

"Onward we go!" Kyros shouted as he charged ahead of Luffy's team.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Luffy barked.

" _At least I can run a bit faster now!"_ Jupiter added.

Behind them, Cavendish tried to fight off the Skull-Crackers.

"You go on without me!" he called. "I must remain here!"

"Cabbage!" Luffy called back.

"Farul was my greatest friend!" Cavendish exclaimed. "He has been by my side through thick and thin! His loyalty to me is unmatched! The fact that I let him get felled here is a great wound to my honor! I CANNOT GO ON WITHOUT DOING WHAT MUST BE DONE! NOW LEAVE ME!"

"… _We gotta go, Luffy,"_ Blizzard said.

"…You're a good man, Cabbage," Luffy whispered before Blizzard kept running up the stairs with Jupiter following behind.

Gladius fired several more of Pop Ballers at Luffy as he was climbing the stairs.

"Luffy, Blizzard, look out!" Robin cried.

"Hang on, Luffy- _senpai_ and Blizzard- _senpai_!" Bartolomeo shouted as he jumped in the way. "I'll save you!"

 **KABOOM!** Bartolomeo was struck by the explosion, once again!

"I THOUGHT YOU COULD USE BARRIERS!" Cavendish barked. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Guh…!" Bartolomeo coughed up blood. "There's…a limit to how much barrier surface…I can deploy at once…! I used it all up…on the stairs! But it was worth it…to help Luffy- _senpai_ …! I'd give up my life for him in a heartbeat!"

"You truly are a handful!" shouted Cavendish. "Fine, have it your way! I'll fight for you until your barrier comes back, all right?!"

Just as another Skull-Cracker was about to attack the helpless Bartolomeo…

"CINCO MANO! SPANK!"

 **THWUD!** Robin's five large hands great out and slammed the Skull-Cracker's jaw before it could bite down on the super rookie.

"…I understand how you feel, Rooster Boy," Robin said.

"Nico Robin?" Cavendish asked, puzzled.

"…Our captain…is worth risking our lives for!" Robin continued.

All around Dressrosa, battles continued to rage on. The Coliseum Fighters were still fighting off the executives on the second step. On the fourth step, Aika and Kumi tried to keep hidden from Rita while Rebecca was preoccupied with Diamante in a swordfight. At the Old Royal Plateau, the citizens of Dressrosa have reached the top while Usopp cries out in panic, and at the SMILE Factory, Franky and Senor Pink are…doing synchronized swimming…?

"No matter the situation," Robin began, "Luffy is the trump card that leads us to victory! Now, Mil Fleur…GIGANTESCO MANO!"

Several gigantic hands sprouted from the ground.

"Sorry, Gladius," Robin smirked, "but I'm afraid you won't be laying one finger on our captain…not while we're here."

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Bartolomeo shouted.

"…Weren't you about to die?" asked Cavendish.

XXX

Meanwhile, at Acacia Town…Sabo and Fujitora were still locked in battle, leaving the Marines with no choice but to run for their lives!

"It's no use!" shouted a Marine soldier. "We can't go after the Straw Hats now!"

Sabo and Fujitora stood before each other, both looking a bit worn out.

' _Where's Lucky?'_ thought Sabo. _'I know he wouldn't just up and bail on me!'_

"So," Fujitora spoke, "you're quite the peculiar fellow, aren't you? Isn't your job to stop us Marines?"

"And just how long do you plan on playing dumb?" asked Sabo.

"Well, gee," Fujitora said. "I figured you might spare just a little sympathy for a poor, blind man."

"Sorry," said Sabo, "but I don't discriminate!"

"I see," Fujitora replied. "Now you've got me scared. Guess you aren't the Revolutionary Chief of Staff for nothing, then! But I've got my own standings to uphold…so hard feelings. GRAVITY BLADE!"

"URGH!" Sabo cried as he felt something getting pushed back by a great pressure that practically destroyed the whole town!

"RAGING TIGER!" shouted Fujitora.

' _He can throw gravity sideways?!'_ thought Sabo, who suddenly turned into flames started flying towards Fujitora!

"Yeah!" he shouted. "Now this is what I'm talking about!"

' _What the hell is this guy plotting, anyway?!'_ thought Sabo.

 **CLANG!** His boot collided with Fujitora's blade!

"Whether I roll snake-eyes or boxcars," the Admiral began, "I'm willing to wager my life here…and there's no point to the roll if you lose the dice beforehand!"

Not too far away, Lucky is seen running through the streets…heading for the New Royal Plateau.

' _If my instincts are right,'_ thought Lucky, _'I believe I'll be needed at that place…right on the fourth step.'_

XXX

 **KLANK! KLANG!** Rebecca growled as she and Diamante clashed swords.

"You think you can actually defeat me, Rebecca?!" the Supreme Executive shouted. "You may be the Undefeated Woman in the coliseum, but it's different out here! I know all your tricks!"

"Oh?" Rebecca asked. "Do you know THIS ONE?!"

 **WHACK!** She jumped and kicked Diamante jaw with her metal boot, causing him to stumble back. The flag-man stumbled for a moment, covering his mouth before he spit something into his palm. As he pulled his hand away…he saw that it was a bloodied tooth.

"…You bitch…!" Diamante hissed as he extended his sword, which Rebecca easily deflected, due to her Observation Haki.

"I've been trained in the art of swordplay for four years!" she shouted. "Be it a blunt sword or a sword with an edge…I'm more than capable of fighting on my own! You may be bigger and stronger than me, that I'll admit…but no matter what, I will NEVER back down!"

"Such strong words," Diamante said. "The same ones your mother said before I shot her."

Rebecca seethed angrily at this.

"I wonder if you two truly are the same," the Supreme Executive mused. "Tell me, Rebecca…did you happen to sense anyone else here?"

"…What do you mean?" asked Rebecca.

"Those little brats you sent running off into the sunflowers," Diamante replied. "They're being hunted down as we speak…by Doffy's pet saber tooth tiger!"

Hearing that caused Rebecca to gasp before she looked at the sunflowers.

"I'm surprised that we haven't heard any screams, yet," said Diamante. "Well, I'm sure you will soon…UHAHAHAHAHA!"

XXX

Somewhere in the sunflowers, Aika and Kumi are trying to hide from Rita, who prowled through the long stems of the flowers, deep growls rumbling in her throat.

" _What are we gonna do…?!"_ Kumi whispered.

"I don't know…!" Aika whispered back.

" _We can't just sit here,"_ Kumi replied. _"She'll find us at this rate!"_

"Okay, maybe if we're real quiet," Aika began, "we can sneak away and maybe get inside the palace!"

" _You sure that's a good idea?"_ Kumi asked.

"You got a better one?" Aika asked back.

"… _Not really,"_ the puppy replied. _"Let's do it."_

With that, the two tried to sneak away from Rita, who had her back turned to them as she sniffed the air. Thankfully, they were downwind of her, so the cat couldn't catch their scent…but as the pups moved through the sunflower stalks… **SNAP!** Aika accidentally stepped on a twig, causing her to let out a small, startled squeak, the fur on her back rising on end, as was Kumi's. It felt like hours as they were frozen in total silence…but then, _**GRROAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRR!**_ Rita roared as she lunged at the two, causing them both to yelp in fright before they both bolted.

"BECKY~!" Aika shrieked.

XXX

"AIKA! KUMI!" Rebecca cried as she ran to help the pups…but as she turned her back… **SHUNK!** She gasped in pain as Diamante's sword pierced through her back and out her shoulder.

"We made a lot of money off you in the coliseum, Rebecca," said Diamante. "We admit, it was good entertainment…but you're completely worthless, now."

 **THOMP!** He kicked Rebecca off his sword, causing her to fall down on the ground.

"You monster…!" she rasped, blood spilling from her mouth. "How dare you attack poor, defenseless children?! You Donquixote bastards are all the same! Savages! SAVAGES!"

"You know what?" Diamante asked…holding a flintlock pistol. "I'm sick and tired of hearing you talk…so I'm gonna kill you the same way I killed your mother. Hell, I'm even using the same gun I used, ten years ago!"

Rebecca gasped silently as he chuckled darkly while pulling the trigger.

"…No…!" she whispered in horror.

"Yes," Diamante smirked…but just as he was about to fire…

"NOT THIS TIME, DIAMANTE!"

 **SLASH!** Diamante cried out in as he was cut in the arm…by Kyros!

"K…KYROS?!" he questioned.

"…Father…?!" Rebecca whispered in surprise.

"I won't let you take my family away from me," said Kyros. "Not like how you did ten years ago, Diamante!"

Rebecca stared up at her father, her jaw slacked in utter awe…as she remembered the times he spent with her as the Thunder Soldier.

"…Father…!" she whispered again, this time with tears of joy and relief.

"…Forgive me, Rebecca," Kyros said to his daughter. "As a toy without a future…I never let you have a proper childhood. Even knowing that you were kindhearted by nature just like your Mother…all I taught you was how to fight…but it ends today!" He then turned to face his daughter. "You don't need to fight anymore."

A pause…but then Rebecca wiped her eyes and stood beside Kyros.

"No, Father," she said. "You've taught me so much…you've raised me, even though I didn't remember you during that time…and more importantly, you taught me how to be strong! I may be 16...but I am still a fighter, so if you fight…then I fight with you!"

Kyros gasped in surprise…but then he smiled at her…a feeling of pride welling up in his chest.

"BECKY~!"

"Huh?" Rebecca repeated before she turned to see Luffy and Blizzard running up to her with Law and Jupiter following…and they were being chased by some Skull-Cracker Dolls! "L-Lucy?! Butch?!"

" _REBECCA!"_ Blizzard called. _"HURRY AND GIVE US THE KEYS!"_

"Oh, right!" Rebecca said as she threw the keys to Law's and Jupiter's shackles to Luffy, who caught them.

"Got 'em!" Luffy exclaimed.

"HURRY AND UNLOCK OUR CHAINS!" Law shouted.

A pause…but as the Skull-Cracker Dolls got closer…two pairs of seastone shackles fell to the ground.

"ROOM!"

 **SLA-SLA-SLASH!** _ **SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_ **KRASH!**

The Skull-Crackers fell to the ground in pieces.

"FUCK!" Diamante shouted. "NOT YOU!"

It is revealed that Law and Jupiter, who is in his Great Horned Owl Form, are now free of their shackles!

"About damn time!" Law said.

" _Finally!"_ Jupiter shouted.

"LAW! STRAW HAT! JUPITER AND WHITE WOLF!"

"We made it up to the fourth step," Luffy began, "and Mingo should be here!"

"My apologies, you two," said Kyros. "I must deal with Diamante…but in return, can I leave Doflamingo to you?!"

"SURE THING!" Luffy and Law shouted.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

That's done! Also, I decided to give Rebecca a chance to fight Diamante, too. It's only right, isn't it?

Next up, Blizzard confronts Rita!

Review, please!


	59. Just Keep Going

**Ch. 59- Just Keep Going**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

"Let's go, Straw Hat- _ya_ ," Law said as he and Jupiter began to walk away.

"Right!" Luffy answered. "You handle this guy, Soldier Guy!"

"I shall," Kyros replied.

"As will I," Rebecca added.

"Hold it, right there!" shouted Diamante. "I'm not gonna just stand by and let you fools get passed me!"

"Your opponents are my daughter and I, Diamante!" Kyros declared.

"Oh, wait!" Luffy said. "One more thing!" He then turned and put a hand on Rebecca's shoulder. "Shishishishi! Good for you, Becky! You finally met your dad!"

"…Yes," Rebecca smiled.

"Well, thanks for keys!" Luffy said as he turned to leave. "See ya later, Becky!"

"Wait! Lucy! Butch!" Rebecca cried.

"Oh, and about our names," Luffy started, "my name's not Lucy. It's Luffy…and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates! And the wolf-dog's name is Blizzard!"

"…P…Pirates…?!" Rebecca whispered before she gasped. "Wait! That's not why I stopped you! Lucy…your sister is in danger!"

Upon hearing that, Luffy's eyes went wide and he could've sworn he felt his heart stop.

"What'd you say…?!" he asked.

"She and Kumi are hiding in the sunflowers!" Rebecca answered. "They're being hunted down Doflamingo's saber tooth tiger, Rita!"

At that moment, another blood-curdling scream pierced the air, followed by a vicious roar.

"BIG BROTHER, HELP!"

"AIKA!" Luffy cried in horror, but Law grabbed him before he could go into the sunflowers.

"Wait, Straw Hat- _ya_!" Law said. "We don't have time for this! I'm worried about the girl, too, but Doflamingo comes first!"

"But I can't just leave her alone!" Luffy argued. "She's my sister! I have to protect her!"

" _Then let me protect her!"_ Blizzard spoke up. _"Doflamingo is YOURS to fight, Luffy! I'll take care of Rita!"_

"Thanks, Blizzard," Luffy replied, tapping his fist against Blizzard's paw. "I can always count on you!"

" _Jupiter, fly up and see if you can spot Aika and Kumi from above!"_ Blizzard told the owl-dog.

" _What?!"_ Jupiter questioned. _"Are you kidding?! I'm blind in one eye!"_

" _As long as you can see at all, that's fine!"_ Blizzard barked. _"Now stop your bellyaching and fly up there!"_

Jupiter growled before he flapped his wings and took off, and Blizzard turned to enter the sunflowers.

"Let's go, Straw Hat-ya," Law said, grabbing Luffy's shoulder.

"You little schmucks!" Diamante barked. "YOU THINK I'M JUST GONNA LET YOU TWO WALTZ PASSED ME INTO THE PALACE?! YOU TRAITOR!"

"Shambles!" Law shouted, and suddenly, he and Luffy disappeared, being replaced by a barrel, which Diamante ended up cutting in half.

"RAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" he roared furiously. "LAW, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

As Blizzard was about to enter the sunflowers, he gave one last look to Rebecca.

" _Rebecca,"_ the wolf-dog said. _"Trust me when I say this: you can always believe in Luffy!"_

"Huh?" Rebecca muttered.

" _Even when the odds are stacked up against him,"_ Blizzard answered, _"Luffy's always managed to find a way to defeat his enemies, no matter how strong they are or how long he has to fight! So when he says that he's going to kick Doflamingo's ass…he means it with every fiber of his being!"_

Rebecca stared at Blizzard in awe…but then she smiled determinedly and nodded her head.

"Right!" she said. "I'll believe in Lucy! Thank you, Butch!"

' _Luffy told her our names and she's still using our fake ones,'_ Blizzard thought, hiding his comical tears from Rebecca.

" _No problem,"_ he said before he disappeared into the sunflower stalks.

XXX

" _RUN, AIKA, RUN!"_ Kumi cried as she and Aika kept trying to run away from Rita.

" _Come back here!"_ Rita shouted as she kept chasing them. _"You won't get away from me!"_

"Just keep running!" Aika shouted. "Sooner or later, we'll hit a-"

The pups soon braked to a screeching halt when they almost hit the wall of the palace.

"…A dead end…!" squeaked Aika.

" _Now what do we do?!"_ Kumi asked.

" _I'll tell you what you can do…"_

The pups gasped as they saw Rita prowling towards them.

" _You can just sit there while I disembowel the both of you,"_ the saber tooth tigress said. _"I usually don't eat dogs…but when I do, I prefer them when they're young. That's when their flesh is very tender."_

Kumi growled as she ran charged at Rita.

" _You won't eat Aika as long as I'm here!"_ the Akita puppy shouted.

"Kumi, no!" Aika cried, but her warning came too late, for Rita raised her paw and slashed the poor pup with her claws.

 **YIPE!** Kumi yelped as she was sent flying against the wall, hitting her head as she did.

"KUMI!" Aika cried in horror as she ran to her side.

" _Ugh…I'm sorry, Aika…!"_ Kumi grunted, three bloody gashes on her right side and her left temple bleeding. Thankfully, the wounds weren't too deep, but she was still in pain.

" _Oh, don't worry,"_ Rita grinned. _"I'll make sure I put you both out of your misery!"_

With that, she lunged at the two pups with a roar, causing them both to flinch as they awaited the fatal bite…but then, **WHAM!** A familiar white blur appeared and tackled Rita from the side, pinning her to the ground.

"Blizzard!" Aika and Kumi cheered as Blizzard barked and clawed at Rita, who roared at him before she slapped him in the face, leaving two claw marks on his left cheek.

" _White Wolf…!"_ Rita hissed as she stood up. _"How dare you interrupt my hunt!"_

" _Sorry, but what you're hunting is my captain's younger sister and her dog,"_ Blizzard replied. _"Why don't you go chase a mouse, instead?"_

" _You think you can take me on, by yourself?"_ Rita asked. _"You're just one dog."_

" _You think he came alone, Rita?!"_

 **THOMP!** Jupiter, now in his canine form, landed behind the cat, growling viciously.

"Juppy!" Aika exclaimed, happily. "You're not in chains, anymore!"

" _My…never thought I'd see you again, Jupiter,"_ Rita smirked.

" _Shut up,"_ Jupiter hissed. _"Law and I came back to settle an old score…this time, I'll make sure to win!"_

" _You thinking about starting this party without me?"_

Out of the sunflowers…came Lucky, who grinned as he appeared, to Rita's growing ire.

" _Just how many mutts are there?!"_ she questioned.

" _Hey, you're the dog who took my place in the coliseum!"_ Blizzard realized. _"Who are you, anyway?! And who was that guy in the top hat?!"_

" _Oh, that's just my master, Sabo,"_ Lucky answered, causing Blizzard to gasp silently.

' _Sabo…?'_ he thought. _'That name…why does it sound familiar?'_

" _And I'm Lucky,"_ Lucky continued. _"Nice to meet you."_

" _But why are you here?"_ Jupiter asked.

" _Simple,"_ replied Lucky as he turned to glance at Aika. _"I came to protect the girl."_

"Me?" Aika inquired.

" _My master would be here, himself,"_ Lucky began, _"but he has a more pressing engagement to attend to, so I thought I'd just come down here to keep the girl safe. After all…she's his little sister."_

" _Wait, what?!"_ Blizzard asked.

" _SHUT UP!"_ Rita roared. _"I'm tired of listening to your bullshit! If one of you die is going to die, then be quiet and come at me, already, SO I CAN KILL YOU ONE-BY-ONE!"_

Upon hearing that, the dogs all growled at Rita while Aika and Kumi watched, nervously.

" _GO!"_ Blizzard shouted before they all lunged at her at once!

XXX

Concurrently, at the palace's pool courtyard…

"Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed. "We're at the palace, already?! Those powers of yours sure come in handy, Traffy!"

"Yeah, they do," Law answered, "but it saps my stamina…I guess the one good thing about chained up like that is that you had to haul me all the way here. That way, I could conserve my strength…URGH!"

"Hey, you okay?!" Luffy questioned. "What's wrong?!"

"I…just needed to do a quick surgery," Law replied…as he held up four bullets, covered in blood. "These were lodged in my chest and stomach…thank goodness they didn't go too far in…that motherfucker…just had to use lead bullets, didn't he?!"

Unbeknownst to the two, hiding behind a column was a Donquixote underling wearing a bird mask.

"L…Law and Straw Hat…!" he whispered into a Mini Transponder Snail. "I see them…! They're in the pool courtyard!"

"Understood…just leave it to me…"

Soon…Sugar came walking out of the shadows…with a somewhat crazed look in her eyes.

"It took me a whole decade to make thousands upon thousands of little toy slaves," she said, "and in just one instant, all of my hard work was undone. Revenge will be simple…just a tiny tap of my hand…and it will be as though you never existed…!"

XXX

Back at the Old Royal Plateau…

"Do you understand the severity of this situation!?" Usopp questioned. "Just a few minutes ago, I felt a chill down my spine when I realized that Robin had been turned into a toy, which means I forgot about and I didn't even know! If Sugar gets her paws on Luffy, we'll forget about him, too…LIKE WE NEVER MET HIM!" He then held up his Black Kabuto. "I can't stand the thought that our friends could just disappear from out memories…and we'd never even realize it! We've gotta stop her!"

"But Usopp- _dono_!" Kin'emon said. "Clearly you cannot mean to snipe this Sugar person from this distance?! It is nigh impossible! I can just barely glimpse the palace with the naked eye, and your target lies beyond its walls! You cannot even see her!"

"I don't give a damn about the details!" Usopp shouted, his Black Kabuto turning into Super Grown-Up Black Kabuto. "I already tried to call them, but they're not answering their Mini Transponder Snail! We're running outta time!" He then slipped on his goggle. "I'm a sniper, after all…and giving backup is what a sniper does best! I shoot down the enemy by surprise to protect my friends!"

"There must be something we can do to aid you!" Kin'emon exclaimed.

"Yes," Kanjuro agreed, "but…what will shooting THAT over there do…?"

"…Tank! Hack!" King Riku called. "Lend your help! We must defend Usopp!"

"Father?!" Violet asked.

"Don't look away, Viola!" Usopp called. "I need your eyes to help me!"

"Right! I'm sorry!" Violet answered as she looked back at the palace.

"Your Majesty, are you certain?" asked Tank.

"The citizens are nearly upon us," said King Riku. "I fear they are unhinged…so they might even attack me…but I want you to ensure that none of them are harmed!"

"That is…a difficult order, Your Majesty," said Tank.

"We just have to buy Usopp some time to shoot," King Riku replied.

"Thanks, Your Highness!" Usopp said.

"Usopp!" Violet called. "I see Sugar…and she's approaching Law and Straw Hat, right now! They're on the same floor!"

"Don't lose sight of 'em!" Usopp said as he put it in what looked a bamboo shoot into the shoot into the shaft of his Super Grown-Up Black Kabuto. "Your powers are my only guide here!"

Before too long, the citizens had made it up onto the plateau!

"There they are!" a man shouted. "King Riku, Lady Viola, Kin'emon, and God Usopp!"

"Rush them!" a chef exclaimed. "Capture them all and hand them to Doflamingo!"

"We must help turn back the tide!" Kin'emon shouted.

"You are right!" Kanjuro agreed. "Let us make haste!"

XXX

Back at the palace, Sugar is walking toward Luffy and Law, who have finally noticed her.

"Hey, who's that little girl?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know," Law answered. "I never saw her before."

Sugar silently approached the two, chuckling darkly.

"Just one touch…" she whispered. "Just one…!"

XXX

"Sugar's in the courtyard!" Violet cried. "She's right in front of them!"

"None of us will flee!" King Riku declared, he, Tank, Hack, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro forming a human blockade. "Please, stop, my subjects!"

Violet chewed her lip as she tried to glance back, clearly worried for her father.

"Focus, Viola!" Usopp shouted. "Where exactly is Sugar?!"

"D-do you see the windows on the outer wall of the palace?"

"Yeah, I see 'em!"

"I can see Law and Straw Hat through the window just to the right of the center! There are bars on it, though!"

"How many?"

"One vertical, three horizontal! The bottom of the window is about four feet off the ground. Sugar's about the same height!"

"How big are the bottom panes?"

"20 inches wide, 16 inches tall! Please hurry! Sugar's right in front of them and closing!"

"…It's gonna be close…but I gotta try!"

With that, Usopp pulled back on the shat.

' _Sugar's just beyond that wall,'_ he thought. _'One miscalculation, and Luffy's gone forever! Well, guess what Luffy…I don't wanna be on these seas without you, old pal! Besides, you're the only one who can save this place! Just wait, Sugar…you won't get away with this!'_

"Here we go!" Usopp shouted. "Super Grown-Up Great Black Kabuto!"

Just as he was about to shoot…Usopp's eyes flashed red as the structures around him turned black…but he could make three, glowing white forms: Luffy, Law, and Sugar…who was reaching out to them!

' _I…I see them…!'_ Usopp thought. _'I can see their auras! I can see Luffy!'_

"Special Long-Range Attack!" he cried out. "BAGWORM!"

 **BWOOM!** He fire the projectile…and soon after, the citizens ran up and grabbed him.

"Yes! We got 'em!"

"Tie them all up!"

'… _A breeze from west to east,'_ Usopp thought as the Bagworm kept flying. _'Wind speed…four…a slight tailwind…two…one…!'_

 **BOOMF!** The Bagworm suddenly exploded, but instead of falling apart, it went higher as it flew towards the palace.

' _First booster: Exploding Star…projectile gets more air, rear end detaches! Wait two seconds…and the second booster fires!'_

 **BOOM!** The projectile exploded again, but this time, it sailed straight towards the window, going right through…and heading straight for Sugar.

' _The wrapper falls…projectile flies horizontally, headed for the lower-left pane of the window…through the wall, and straight towards the target! But not for a direct hit…this special projectile…is meant to reawaken trauma!'_

At that moment, Sugar looked up upon noticing the projectile Usopp fired…and screamed in horror as she saw that it was one of Kanjuro's drawings, made to look like the same face Usopp made that frightened her so badly!

"MISS SUGAR!" the underlings cried in shock while Luffy and Law blinked in confusion.

"…What…was that?" Law asked.

"I dunno," Luffy answered. "Looks like Usopp, kinda…but creepier."

Soon, the doll that Usopp fired hit the wall behind Sugar…returning to its original form as a drawing while the Hobby-Hobby user collapsed, foaming at the mouth, once more.

"MISS SUGAR!" the underlings cried.

"She passed out, again!" cried one with a Mohawk.

"Well, that was weird," Luffy said, "but anyway, let's find Mingo!"

XXX

Back at the Old Royal Plateau, Usopp is being tied up along with Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and King Riku.

"Usopp," Violet whispered. "That was…incredible! How did you do that?! You defeated Sugar!"

"He did?!" King Riku questioned. "Unbelievable!"

"An incredible shock, I must say!" Kin'emon added.

"Yea, verily!" Kanjuro agreed.

"Viola…what about Luffy?" Usopp asked. "Is he…?"

"Yes," Violet smiled. "He and Law are all right. Right now…they're at the top palace…for the final battle!"

Usopp grinned at this.

' _Luffy…you don't need to know…!'_ he thought. _'As long as you're safe…then just keep going!'_

XXX

The top of the palace. It is here where the final battle shall take place. On one side, Doflamingo and Trebol…with Bellamy lying in a crumpled heap at the former's feet. On the other side…Luffy and Law, the former crossing his arms in determination.

"Well, well, well," Doflamingo said. "I gotta admit…I'm a bit surprised you actually got here. Well, I guess as well ask, just in case. Tell me, boys: why are you here?"

"To kick your ass!" Luffy declared.

"Likewise," Law concurred.

"…What a fucking disappointment…!" Doflamingo grinned.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

There's a reason why I actually have Aika in the sunflower field. You'll see later on.

Also...I decided I'm gonna change Jupiter's age. Instead of being 7, he'll be 14 instead. Some details of his past will remain the same, however. Therefore, he will be appearing in Law's flashback.

Review, please!


	60. The Secret Plan

**Ch. 60- The Secret Plan**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

On the third step…

"What in the name of Arthur is this?!" Cavendish asked…as the Skull-Crackers had begun to fall apart and return to human form…and it is soon revealed that the Skull-Crackers were not just one person, but a toy made up multiple underlings!

"So that's why they were so much bigger," Robin said. "They were made of more than one person!"

"That also explains how they can put themselves back together," Cavendish noted.

"ALL RIGHT!" Bartolomeo exclaimed as he stood up. "I can use my barriers, again!"

"Good to have you back, Rooster Boy," Robin smiled.

"I can't believe they would treat one of their own like this," Cavendish said. "I admit, I might be a bit conceited, but even I never treat my own comrades like this! These Doflamingo Pirates truly have no consideration for the rank and file!"

"Don't tell me Sugar got taken out, again…!" Gladius hissed. "Dammit, that girl is so damn useless!"

"Ugh…!" one of the underlings groaned. "That was so terrifying! I thought I'd be a toy forever!"

"Me, too!" added another.

"Don't be stupid," said Gladius. "When the battle was over, you'd have been returned to your proper bodies. I promise you that!"

Hearing that caused the foot soldiers to sigh in relief.

' _I don't have the heart to tell them we forgot about these idiots,'_ thought Gladius.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the top of the palace…

"Is…is that Bellamy?!" Luffy asked, finally noticing the defeated pirate that was currently being used as Doflamingo's foot stool. "What happened to him?!"

"Hehehehe…" Doflamingo snickered. "You're worried about this shit-head? I'm aware of the little spat you two had in Mock Town…since when were you two so buddy-buddy?"

"Ugh…!" Bellamy groaned, weakly while Luffy momentarily thought back to when he first met the Hyena in Mock Town.

"…I don't care about the past!" Luffy declared. "Just let Bellamy go!"

"That decision is for the _victor_ to make," Doflamingo said, grinding the sole of his shoe against Bellamy's head. "He came here…because he wanted me to kill him."

"What?!" Luffy questioned.

"Oh, yes," Doflamingo clarified. "Just walked up and begged me to do it…so who am I to say no to my 'biggest fan'? Hehehehe…!"

Luffy looked down at Bellamy, who could barely let out so much as a whisper as he thought about how much he talked about Doflamingo and how much he respected him.

"…Bellamy really looked up to you," Luffy said. "How could you do that to him?!"

"Oh, please," Doflamingo said as he grabbed Bellamy by his skull and began to pick him up. "He and I come from two entirely backgrounds! He brought this on himself…acting like such a brat. He chose to idolize me, and when things didn't go the way he wanted them to go, he whined and threw a big tantrum! Your fate was decided the moment you're born…and no matter where this one goes, the world will only know him as nothing more than a lowly pile of horseshit!"

Luffy gasped in horror…upon seeing Bellamy bloody, bruised, and broken face, tears spilling from his eyes.

"…Holy…!" Law whispered in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Luffy questioned. "Bellamy really DID change!"

"…Please…kill me…!" Bellamy choked out.

Upon hearing that, Luffy growled before he stretched his foot out towards Doflamingo!

"FUCK YOU, MINGO~!" he roared.

"STRAW HAT- _YA_ , DON'T!" Law shouted.

Doflamingo grinned before he pulled up Bellamy…using his face as a shield!

"AGH!" Bellamy cried.

"YIKES!" Luffy yelped as he pulled his leg back. "I'm sorry, Bellamy!"

"Guuuuuuuhh…uuhh…!" moaned Bellamy.

"What did I JUST get through telling you, Straw Hat- _ya_?!" Law questioned. "Letting your anger and hatred control is just what Doflamingo wants!"

"But I-" Luffy started.

"No buts!" Law barked. "Just keep it under control, got it?! Provoking the enemy is exactly what Doflamingo is best at! If you lose control, you lose your life! That's how I lost to him, earlier! It's also how Jupiter got captured! Doflamingo is callous and calculating, and he's willing to seize any instant of weakness!"

"BEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" laughed Trebol, his nose gushing mucus. "I got a snot hanger! He…he kicked his dying friend…RIGHT IN THE FACE! BEHEHEHEHEHEHE~! **POW!** You just went and kicked him, Straw Hat!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Luffy growled.

"CALM DOWN, DAMMIT!" Law shouted. "JUST IGNORE HIM!"

"Callous, am I?" Doflamingo repeated. "Now that's not very nice, Law…sure, I might look like a grinning idiot, but on the inside, I'm as pissed as hell! In fact, this is the most pissed I've ever been! Just think about all the things you did! First, you and your little doggy destroyed my S.A.D. supply on Punk Hazard, then you killed Vergo and Monet, and then you abduct Caesar! Then, as if that wasn't enough for you, you knock out Sugar and freed all the toys in Dressrosa, and now, to top it all off, your little buddies are down, trying to destroy my SMILE Factory! Well, guess what, Law? I've had enough…hehehehehe…! I'm so furious, all I can do is LAUGH! AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Law glared angrily, his hand poised to brandish _Kikoku_.

"And now," Doflamingo continued, "you think you can just come up here and try to defeat me! It's been one fucked-up thing after another ever since you and Straw Hat showed up! It's almost as if all that desperation of what happened, 13 years ago is flooding back!"

"…If it wasn't for what happened that night," Law said, "I never would've come back for revenge!"

"If it wasn't for that night," Doflamingo countered, "you'd still be here…as the 3rd Corazon! BLACK KNIGHT!"

Suddenly, strings shot out from his palms and his legs…forming some sort of humanoid figure, which turned into another Doflamingo clone!

"Another one of your Marionettes?!" Law questioned as he blocked the clone's attack.

"In that case," Luffy began before he dashed at the real Doflamingo, "I'm going for the real deal!"

But before he could reach him, **SLASH!** Bellamy suddenly stood up and swung two sabers at him, causing Luffy to duck down in surprise.

"OH, SHIT!" Luffy cried. "Bellamy, what are you doing?! I'm sorry for kicking you in the face, okay?!"

"It's not my fault!" cried Bellamy.

"He's right, Straw Hat- _ya_!" Law said. "He's being controlled!"

"What?!" Luffy questioned before he looked and saw the real Doflamingo, moving his fingers like a puppet controller.

"I'm sorry, Straw Hat…!" Bellamy sobbed. "Please…you gotta stop me!"

"Bellamy…!" whispered Luffy before he dodged another sword strike.

"I don't know how you two know each other, Straw Hat- _ya_ ," Law started, still fighting with Doflamingo's Black Night double, "but if you want to stop him, you have to knock him out!"

"He's right, Straw Hat…" Bellamy said. "Or better yet…just kill me! Don't you get it?! I wanna die! Just kill me and get it over with!"

"I can't do that to you, Bellamy!" Luffy argued. "We're friends, now!"

Hearing that caused Bellamy to gasp in shock.

'… _Why would you wanna be friends with a loser like me?!'_ thought Bellamy.

"Hehehehehe…!" Doflamingo snickered, darkly. "One more good hit should do him in…seems like a worthy end for an eyesore like Bellamy! Remember what I taught you and Jupiter, Law?! 'The weak do not have the right to choose how they die'!"

"Dammit!" Luffy cursed. "We came all this way, and he still won't fight us himself, the damn coward! I've had enough of this!"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Law asked.

"I'm gonna kick his ass, right now, Traffy!" Luffy barked. "He's pissing me off!"

"No, you idiot!" Law shouted. "What about our secret plan?! I thought I told you not to let yourself get worked up like that!"

"I'M DOING IT NOW!" Luffy yelled as he set his Haki-imbued arm ablaze…and ran at Law instead! "NOW GUM-GUUUUUUUM…"

"God dammit!" Law cursed. "You're gonna pay for this!"

"Hey, look!" Trebol laughed. "He's gonna hit Law! Is he even aiming right?! BEHEHEHEHEHEHE~!"

"…Wait a minute," Doflamingo muttered.

"ROOM!" Law shouted, creating a giant dome.

"Fuck! I was right!" Doflamingo cursed.

"Now…SHAMBLES!" Law shouted…before he and Doflamingo switched places, thus putting the bird-themed Warlord right in Luffy's line of fire!

"RED HAAAAAAAAAAAAWK!" Luffy roared.

 **KABLAM!** He punched Doflamingo right in the stomach, the flames exploding right out his back!

"GUH!" Doflamingo gagged, coughing up blood!

"NO!" Trebol cried. "DOFFY!"

"Ahem!"

The sticky slime ball of a man looked down to see Law, whose sword was crackling with static electricity.

"Hi," Law smirked. "RADIO KNIFE!"

 **SLA-SLA-SLA-SLASH!** Using his Op-Op Fruit powers, Law sliced Trebol into pieces like a holiday ham.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Trebol cried as he fell apart.

"Straw Hat- _ya_ ," Law began, "you are absolutely the worst!"

"You should talk," Luffy smirked. "You're from the same generation!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Yes, I know it's short, but it's better than nothing.

Review, please!


	61. The Same Bet

**Ch. 61- The Same Bet**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

"Ah, c'mon, Koala, go easy on me!"

"Absolutely not! Honestly, you are just OUTRAGEOUS!"

Before the palace steps, Koala had managed to find Sabo…who was backed up against a wall, smiling nervously.

"N-n-now, calm down, babe," Sabo said. "I know this looks bad, but-"

"LOOKS bad?!" Koala repeated. "Sabo, it IS bad! How many times must I remind you that you have a position?! You can't just go around, fighting a Marine Admiral out of some personal grudge! What the hell are you thinking?! You could've gotten us into war, you know!"

"Look, Koala, they were gonna go after Luffy!" Sabo argued. "I couldn't just ignore them! My little brother was in trouble! If he were your brother, you'd agree-OUCH!"

"If I had a brother like yours, I'D GO NUTS!" Koala shouted, pulling on Sabo's cheeks and stretching his face out.

(A/N: XD I love this part!)

"Ret oh ub by hace…!" Sabo groaned.

"What was that?"

"I said 'Let go of my face'."

Koala let Sabo's face, which were red from her pinching them.

"Ow…!" he whined. "Must you do that every time you get mad at me? Because it-"

 **Smooch! Smooch!** Koala left a peck on Sabo's cheeks, causing him to blush.

"…Okay, you're forgiven," Sabo said. "Anyway…that Admiral said something weird."

"Something weird?" Koala repeated. "Like what?"

"Well…" Sabo muttered.

 _Flashback_

Sabo growled as his pipe clashed with Fujiotra's sword…but then, Fujitora spoke up.

"You and I…we actually have something in common," Fujitora said. "The Marines…can the heroes of this country…it isn't our place."

"…Are you serious?" Sabo asked, surprised. "If anybody finds what you're thinking-"

"All they'll see is that I couldn't get passed you," Fujitora replied. "In a way…this really is a gamble. I've got Lady Luck on my side."

 _Flashback end_

"…He actually said that?" Koala asked.

"I don't really know what he meant by 'gamble'," Sabo said, "but…it sounds like he admitted that the Marines can't actually save this place. Besides…the Government is the real one that's responsible for Doflamingo taking over this place."

"So…what do we do?" inquired Koala.

"…I guess we'll just have to trust Luffy to take care of things," Sabo said.

"Are you sure he can do it?" Koala asked.

"Well, Luffy's pulled off a lot of things, back in the day," Sabo replied. "I'll just have to put my faith in him."

"…Then…so will I," Koala smiled, causing Sabo to smile back. "By the way, where'd Lucky go?"

"Hey, for once, I actually don't know," Sabo admitted. "Here I am, thinking he's got my back, but when I turned around, he just up and disappears!"

"Ugh…I swear, that dog's just as troublesome as you are!" Koala said. "Well…I just hope he's okay and he regroups with us when he's done with…whatever he's doing."

"…Where's Aika?" Sabo asked.

"…Uhh…she's at the New Royal Plateau…?" Koala answered, sheepishly, which caused Sabo to glare.

"…And suddenly, the pot's calling the kettle black!" he barked.

"Now hold on, Sabo!" Koala cried. "She's probably with Luffy! He's probably protecting her!"

XXX

 _ **GRROOOOOOOOOOAAAWWRR!**_ Rita roared as she snapped at Lucky, who dodged her bite and started barking at her in order to distract her, but as she turned to face him, Jupiter jumped on her back, trying to bite at her jugular vein, but she threw him off before he could do so. Then, she turned and pinned him down and tried to bite at his neck, and with fangs as long and sharp as hers, the kill would be instant.

" _Get off of him!"_ Blizzard shouted before he tackled the saber tooth tigress in the side.

" _I don't need you saving me!"_ Jupiter barked as he stood up.

" _Ah, put a cork it in, old man!"_ Blizzard barked back, but then he yelped as Rita bit on his left front leg.

Nearby, Aika and Kumi whimpered as they watched the savage fight between these natural enemies…and as they did, Aika's breathing suddenly became short and fast.

" _Aika?"_ Kumi asked. _"Hey…are you all right?! What's the matter?!"_

XXX

At the Old Royal Plateau…

"Wait, what?!"

"We're letting you go…we can't do this to you guys."

Usopp gaped in surprise as the citizens untied him, King Riku, Tank, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Hack.

"But…why?" Usopp asked. "I thought you were trying to capture us."

"We were going to," said a man wielding a broom, "but we realized that we can't do this…Stella was right. We did end up becoming Doflamingo's pawns!"

In the crowd, Stella smiled, as did Carla, who looked up at her mother proudly as she held her baby brother.

"For 10 long years, we hated King Riku that one night when he was manipulated by Doflamingo," a woman said. "We actually PRAISED our pirate ruler…and even after we learned the truth, we tried to look for salvation through his sick game!"

"We're so confused!" cried another man. "We don't even know we're doing anymore! What's going to happen to Dressrosa?!"

With that, everyone bowed before King Riku.

"Please! You have to help us, King Riku!" they cried.

King Riku only stared at his subjects in surprise.

"You're the king," said Carla as she stepped forward. "Aren't you supposed to help us, King Riku? So what should we do?"

"If you command us to fight," a man started, "then we'll gladly take up our weapons!"

"…No," King Riku answered, to everyone's surprise. "Perhaps it's best if we wait and see."

"Wait and see?" Carla asked.

"Yes, child," King Riku answered as he pet her head. "It will always be possible to brace yourself for death later, if need be!"

' _It seems I have come to believe in young Luffy's victory, himself!'_ he thought.

Then…a familiar voice spoke up.

"Dressrosa once stood as the symbol of peace…so I won't let it fall into war."

Everyone gasped upon seeing Fujitora, sitting there while rolling a pair of dice in a cup.

"GAH!" Usopp cried. "WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!"

"…I'm laying a straight bet on Straw Hat," Fujitora said. "As it happens, King Riku…you and I happen to be betting on the same line."

XXX

Back on the top of the palace, Doflamingo was down on one knee, still reeling from Luffy's Red Hawk attack.

"How'd you like THAT, huh?!" Luffy questioned.

Doflamingo only groaned before he stood up…spitting out blood as he did.

"You see that?!" Law asked. "It wasn't enough to finish him! And now, that trick won't work again!"

"Law…!" Trebol groaned as he tried to put himself back together. "We all know about your powers, dumb-ass! The Op-Op Fruit was something that we had our eye on from the very beginning!"

But then, Trebol fell to pieces again.

"What the-?!" he questioned. "Hey! What's going on?!"

"The Radio Knife doesn't cause an ordinary amputation," Law said. "For next few minutes, none of your slimy tricks or powers will make your body put itself back together!" With that, he lunged at Trebol, who screamed in shock.

"Ah, man!" cried Trebol. "I got boogers!"

Law then put his palm up against the hilt of his sword and pointed it a Trebol, like he was looking through a crosshair.

"Injection!" Law shouted.

"No, stop!" cried Trebol, blowing a big snot bubble. "Don't you know how well we cared for you and Jupiter?! SNOT BLADE CATCHER!"

"SHOT!" Law yelled before he cut through the snot bubble, aiming for Trebol's face!

"AAAAAAHH!" Trebol screamed. "NO! STAY BACK!"

But then, **KCHANG!** Doflamingo blocked _Kikoku_ with his leg. Then, Trebol smirked as he melted into a puddle of Stick-Stick Goo, grabbing Law's legs.

"Trebol!" Law shouted. "Let go of me!"

"Behehehehe!" laughed Trebol. "Gotcha now!"

"Fall…BRIGHT!" Doflamingo shouted as he summoned five strings down…and pierced Law right through his torso and shoulders!

"GUH!" Law cried, coughing up blood before he collapsed.

"Traffy!" Luffy cried, but then, as he turned, he saw Doflamingo's Black Knight, swinging his leg at him. Luffy tried to block with his arm, even imbuing with his Armaments Haki, but the Black Knight did the same with his leg and **THWAK!** He kicked Luffy right across the face, sending him flying across the palace roof. As he did, the Black Knight bound Luffy's hands together with string!

"Straw Hat!" Bellamy cried as Luffy came flying towards him. "Look out!"

"Bellam- UGH!" Luffy started, but then, **SLICE!** Bellamy slashed him across his stomach with his sabers, causing him to cough up blood.

"Straw Hat- _ya_!" Law called as Luffy hit the ground.

"…Do you remember the thing I hate most, Law?" Doflamingo asked. "It's being underestimated! The fact that you fucking brats think for even an instant that you could actually beat me is the HIGHEST disgrace! Get this through your thick skulls, you dumb-asses…I was born of the highest noble blood! I am a Celestial Dragon! I possessed the rarest of powers: nobility by birth!"

"Wait, what?!" Luffy questioned. "You're a Celestial Dragon?!"

"Y…you are…?!" Bellamy whispered, sounding almost horrified.

"But then," Doflamingo began, "one day, my old man decided that little family of four should give up the greatest power there is…and live in this shit-hole of a world! 'Live like humans', he said…what an insipid ape he was!"

At that moment, a brief image of himself as a child was shown in his head.

" _Hey, Father! Where are all the slaves? Let's go buy some!"_

Then, another image…this time, his hair looked a bit scruffier, and he was bleeding in a few places. Also, his clothes were very tattered and worn.

" _Father…why don't they bow before me? Why do they chase us, Father?!"_

Then there was an image of a woman, darkened by shadow…lying lifeless in her bed as a boy cried over her body.

" _It's a Celestial Dragon Family! Don't kill them yet…just let them suffer, long and hard!"_

"And do you know what happened?" Doflamingo asked. "I witnessed both heaven and hell by the time I was only 10 years old. My Mother died of illness…and then, in my rage, I shot my Father, the very root of my suffering…and then took his severed head back to Mariejois!"

Luffy, Law, and Bellamy all gasped in horror.

"But the other Celestial Dragons there wouldn't take back anyone from the so-called 'line of traitors'," Doflamingo continued. "There was no escape from this hell…and that's when I swore…that I would destroy everything they hold dear about the world they control! So do you get it, now?! I bet your lives might've been crap, but those are nothing compared to the shit that I've been through, AND I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE ON LITTLE PISS-ANTS LIKE YOU!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	62. The Op Op Fruit

**Ch. 62- The Op-Op Fruit**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

Destruction still raged around Dressrosa. The animals that had once been toys didn't understand why the Birdcage had been set, and in their attempts to get out, they had injured themselves bloody as they tried to ram their way out through the strings, leaving the Marines to tranquilize them. In other parts of the country, pirates were trying to loot as much as possible, caring little for the townsfolk that were busy killing each other due to being controlled by Doflamingo's Parasite Strings. For some…help came too late.

A little girl sits on the ground, surrounded by fire and screams…as she holds her dead father in her arms, the man having been shot to death by his own best friend.

The Marines were doing everything in their power to stop this madness…but there was little that could be done, for they would even unwillingly turn on their own comrades.

Maynard could only watch as the disaster continued to spread, his jaw slacked in horror.

"…It's like…I'm staring at Hell…!" he whispered.

"Vice-Admiral Maynard, sir!" a marine soldier called, gaining his attention. "It seems that Admiral Issho and Sabo have finished in a draw!"

"What?!" Maynard questioned. "Impossible! Issho is an Admiral, one of the Marine Powerhouses!"

As he said this…he thought back to Fujitora's words from earlier.

" _Does the World Government…see itself as God?!"_

' _There's something fishy going on her,'_ thought Maynard.

"Sir, what do we do?!" asked a Marine gunman.

"We'll deal with those pirates later!" Maynard answered. "For now, try and quell the rioting and chaos as much as possible!"

"Sir!" the soldiers saluted.

XXX

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hang on, hang on, HANG ON!"

Right now, Luffy was about to be attacked from both sides by Bellamy and Doflamingo's Black Knight, and with his hands bound, it seemed he was helpless…"seemed" being the keyword.

"Gum-Gum…OCTOPUS STAMP!"

Luffy kicked his legs in a rapid-fire motion, impeding the Black Knight and Bellamy long enough before he could get back on his feet.

"Phew! That was a close one!" he said…but then he sensed something right over his head. As he looked, he saw the Black Knight about to stomp down on his face.

"Your puny minds can't even begin to fathom it," he said before **BOOM!** He stamped Luffy right through the roof, sending him crashing inside the corridor.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Luffy screamed before he crashed. "OOF!"

Soon, the Black Knight appeared inside…with Bellamy standing beside him.

"…Can you even imagine what humans would do to a fallen Celestial Dragon?!" the Black Knight questioned.

"What are you talking about…Fake Mingo?!" Luffy asked.

XXX

Up on the roof, Law found himself facing the real Doflamingo…alone.

"Now then," said Doflamingo, "how about we get these executions underway? We'll start with YOU, Law."

"Behehehehehehe!" Trebol laughed before he tried to sniff his boogers back up, only for them to dangle again.

"…Something still doesn't add up here," said Law. "If you really are a former Celestial Dragon who fell from the grace of Mariejois…then how do you still wield their power?! Just this morning…you even had CP0 at your beck and call!"

"Hehehe…!" Doflamingo snickered. "You really wanna know, right before you die?"

Law only gave him a glare in response.

"It's because," Doflamingo started, "I know all about a crucial treasure that exists within the sacred grounds of Mariejois! And the very fact of its existence would shake the whole world to its foundations! To them, I was the WORST kind of fugitive…one with an ace up his sleeve, and once they realized they couldn't kill me, the Celestial Dragons grew quite cooperative. Now…if only I had the power of your Op-Op Fruit in my grasp…"

Law gasped silently at this.

"…on that specific day, years ago…I would've been able to make use of Mariejois' treasure to seize total world power! THAT is how valuable and useful those powers are! Sure, the personality-switching and cutting out people's hearts…that's all well and good…but there's one greater ability that really made me desire that Devil Fruit…and do you know what that is, Law?"

Law only sneered at the Warlord, gripping the hilt of his sword.

"In the hands of a skilled enough user," Doflamingo began, "the Op-Op Fruit has the ability to fulfill mankind's longest and oldest desire, and it's for this reason it's called the Ultimate Devil Fruit."

"…I'm well aware of that ability," Law replied, "but I have no interest in using it…the ultimate ability of the Op-Op Fruit…is to give the gift of eternal life! The Immortality Operation! However…in performing it, the surgeon dies as a result."

"Hehehehe! That's right, Law!" Doflamingo shouted as he jumped into the air. "I had no intention of letting you eat that Devil Fruit! I take you and that mutt of yours in, and what do I get in return?! Betrayal!"

 **KACHANG! KLANG! KACHING!** Doflamingo's strings clashed with _Kikoku_ , and every time he swung, Law would block every blow as fast as he possibly could.

"Diamante's swordplay, Lao G's martial arts, and even Gladius' artillery!" shouted Doflamingo. "We taught you everything you know about battle! I gave you whatever you wanted! I even let you pick up Jupiter from that shit-hole of a dog-fighting ring!"

"That's right!" Law shouted. "And the reason I'm alive today is because of Cora! I'm actually you took me in when you did…because now, I have the power to take YOU down!"

 _Flashback_

North Blue, 16 years ago…port town, Spider Miles, hidden in a garbage dump…is the Donquixote Pirates secret base of operations.

Law had just been taken in by these ne'er-do-wells, and was speaking with a younger Trebol and Diamante.

"So where's the Captain?" asked Law.

"You think Doffy likes to hang out with all the new recruits?" asked Diamante.

"So we know you're gonna die," said Trebol, eating a sausage. "Behehehehe! So when is it, huh? When are you gonna croak?!"

"Three years and two months from now," Law answered.

"That right?" Diamante asked. "Is that what a doctor told ya?"

"My family ran a clinic before I became an orphan," Law answered. "I read my own charts."

"Uhahaha!" Diamante laughed. "Smart kid."

"Since I'm going to die," Law started, "I want to spend the next three years killing as many people as I possibly can and destroy as much as I can!"

"Uhahahahaha!" Diamante cackled. "Little brat's got some screws loose, huh? Well…we do accept kids, that I won't deny…but we've 100 come here already, and they almost run away crying within 2 days!"

"Or some of them just die!" Trebol added. "Behehehehe!"

"Nyee! Mr. Trebol! Mr. Diamante!"

"Cora's back!"

Law turned to see Buffalo (age 14) and Baby 5 (age 8).

"You see those two?" asked Diamante. "They may be kids, but at least they're tough. Their names are Buffalo and Baby 5. As long as you're here, consider them your new brother and sister."

"Oh, joy," Law muttered, sarcastically. "Someone pinch me."

"And that coming through the door is…" Diamante began as a man walked in. He was tall, so much so that Law could only reach his knees. He had golden blonde hair, fair skin, and mahogany eyes. He wore a dark red hood with heart-shaped tassels on the sides, a pair of beige jeans, a dark purple, feathery coat and a white shirt with pink hears printed all over it. He worse some sort of tattoo under his right eye and he wore makeup that made him look like he was smiling.

As he walked in, **FLOP!** The man just tripped, out of nowhere, causing Baby-5 and Buffalo to laugh.

"He fell down!" Baby-5 cheered.

"Classic Cora!" Buffalo laughed. "I just knew he'd fall over, _das-yan_!"

 **SMACK!** The man slapped the two children across the face, causing them to yell out in pain. Baby-5 landed on the floor while Buffalo hit his head on the wall.

"…Who's this weirdo?" asked Law as the klutz sat down on a chair.

"Here, Cora!" Baby-5 said as she gave him a cup of tea. "Here's your tea! Careful, it's very hot!"

Cora grabbed the teacup and sipped the tea…only spit it back out, falling out of his chair as he did.

"He's such a dummy!" Baby-5 laughed.

"Corazon!" Diamante called. "You finish the job or not? Give us the cash. We gotta make sure the money's right."

Corazon stood up, giving Diamante a briefcase, which, upon being opened, revealed it was full of money.

"Anyway, you say your name's Law, right?" he asked. "This guy here's another Supreme Executive, like Trebol and me. His name's Corazon, and he's a complete and total klutz! However, he's good at what he does, thanks to his bloodline. He's Doffy's younger brother, you see."

"How come he doesn't say anything?" Law asked.

"Oh, he suffered some really bad trauma in the past," Diamante said, "so he doesn't say anything anymore. Oh, and by the way…he hates kids."

Just as Diamante stated this, Corazon grabbed Law by the head…and tossed him right through a window!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Law screamed before he crashed into some garbage.

"Oh, my gosh!" Baby-5 cried. "He's dead!"

"He fell in the scrap heap!" shouted Buffalo.

Corazon only lit up a cigarette…unwittingly setting his coat ablaze with the lighter.

Back down below, Law groaned as he held his head, from which drops of blood fell.

"What the hell…is wrong with him?!" he asked before he looked up at Corazon, who was trying to put himself out. "Is he insane?!" Then…an almost sinister grin appeared on his face.

"…I'll kill him…!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Yeah, I know, another short one...but now...it begins.

Next chapter's gonna be a little longer because we see how Law and Jupiter met.

Review, please!


	63. The White Town

**Ch. 63- The White Town**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

Color Spread: The Straw Hats, Law, and Jupiter sitting on clouds with dragons.

* * *

It was dinnertime for the Donquixote Pirates. Tonight, they were dining on pasta, seafood pizza, and prime cut steaks. It was truly an elegant feast, one that would make even the sickliest-looking rat drool with hunger.

As everyone was eating, Law entered, covered in dried blood and bruises while his clothes were torn up and tattered. Even more peculiar was that there seemed to be a splotch of white on his chest that wasn't there before.

"Behehehehe!" laughed Trebol. "Hey, Law! It's been nearly a week, now! Aren't you ready to quit, yet?! Corazon's really put your through the wringer, eh?!"

Corazon remained silently, eating a salad.

"I gotta say, I'm a little impressed," Diamante said, holding a glass of wine. "Little brats run for their lives, but so do the adults! All that's left are the best of the best, and that's us! I wonder how long a runt like you without Devil Fruit powers can hold out?!"

"No matter what happens," said a younger, more muscular Lao G, wearing a pair of rabbit ears, "don't forget the 'blood law'! If the executives aren't given proper respect, the Donquixote Family falls apart!"

"I laughed at Pica's voice, once," Buffalo started, "and they nearly tortured me to death!"

Baby-5 giggled while a baby Dellinger suckled from his bottle.

"I don't give a damn about that," Law said. "I've already seen hell on earth."

"Hehehe…bluff all you want," said Doflamingo, "but keep this in mind, Law: Corazon is my precious little brother. If someone so much as puts a scratch on him, I kill 'em on the spot! Got it?!"

"Hey!" shouted a slimmer, muscular Machvise. "Look at his skin! It's all pale-n!"

"Good lord!" cried a slimmer Jora. "He's got White Lead Syndrome! Don't go near him or he'll give it to you, as well!"

"It's contagious?!" Buffalo questioned as he backed up into a wall. "ACK! Keep him away from me, _das-yan!_ "

Law seethed angrily at this, but then **WHAM!** Doflamingo slammed his hand on the table, startling Jora and Dellinger."

"That's enough, you fools!" Doflamingo shouted. "Don't you idiots know anything?! You shouldn't spout crap that you've only heard about in rumors, Jora! See how you scared Buffalo?! White Lead isn't a disease, it's a _toxin_! You can't catch it by being near somebody with it!"

"B-but stay away from me, anyway!" Buffalo shouted. "I don't want any part of it, _das-yan!_ "

"So, tell me, Law," Doflamingo said, "are there any other survivors from Flevance?"

"…I wouldn't know," Law answered. "I was too busy trying to escape."

"How'd you get out of there, anyway?" asked Doflamingo. "The borders were close off."

"I hid in a mound of corpses, played dead, and snuck over the border," Law answered, causing Gladius to gag.

"Hey, c'mon, kid!" he shouted. "Can't you see we're eating?!"

"Interesting," Doflamingo grinned. "And just what do you bear your grudge against?"

"…The world," Law answered. "I don't believe in anything, anymore…so I'm not afraid to die! You hear me, Corazon?!"

Corazon just quietly ate his food.

"Don't think you're such a hotshot," Law said. "One day…I'll pay you back for everything did to me!"

 **SMACK!** Baby-5 slapped Law in the back of his head.

"Didn't you hear what Lao G just said?!" Baby-5 questioned. "If you try any funny business, they'll kill you! We're not pirates for nothing, you know! Do you think you can cry and apologize to get out of being punished, just because you're a kid?!"

Law turned and glared at Baby-5…who clung to Buffalo, trying to hide her tears.

"Scary…!" she whimpered.

XXX

Later on, the Donquixote Pirates were out in town, pulling off a job. Someone tried to cheat them out of their money, it seemed, so now, they were getting payback. As they did, Baby-5 suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, Gladius?"

"Yes, Baby-5?"

"What's the White Town?"

"Huh?"

"You know, that place that the Young Master and Law are talking about."

"…Oh, yeah. Well, it's the name they gave to the Kingdom of Flevance."

As Gladius talked, he was counting a stack of money.

"It was a very wealthy country," he said, "with pure white soil and plants, like some kind of snowy kingdom in a fairy tale."

Baby-5 gasped, a look of whimsy in her eyes.

"Really?!" she asked.

"Yeah," Gladius answered. "They say that place had an unearthly beauty about it. Eventually, the people discovered a type of metal in the country's bedrock called White Lead. That was the source of its fantastical beauty. They used the lade for all kinds of things: to fashion tableware, dyes, sweeteners, cosmetics…even weapons. The high quality of these White Lead products drew attention from all over the world, and that propelled Flevance into a booming center of industry. Even the greedy World Government got into the trade, ferrying around their products. Their White Lead was a bottomless well of money."

"The White Town was a symbol of glamour to people all over the world," Lao G said, picking up a suitcase full of money. "G is **G** lamour!"

"Wow!" Baby-5 exclaimed. "Can we go see it, one day?!"

"We would if we could," said Senor Pink, who, back then, wore a suave navy blue suit and no baby clothes. "However…it no longer exists."

"Huh?" Baby-5 muttered, confused. "What do you mean?"

XXX

At the warehouse…Doflamingo is having a little nap, a book covering his face. The title read The White Town Flevance.

XXX

Law sat in the middle of the garbage heap, hugging his legs to his chest as he stared solemnly at the horizon.

XXX

"100 years ago," Lao G began as the Donquixote Pirates began to head back, having blown up the enemy warehouse, "when the White Lead industry first began, the World Government surveyed the land thoroughly. Even then…they knew of its true nature."

"True…nature?" repeated Baby-5, sounding a bit nervous.

"White Lead was really a toxin," said Gladius, causing the 8-year-old girl to gasp. "The substance posed little harm if left in the ground, but once handled, it slowly ate away at the human body. Blinded by their incredible wealth of what they were sitting on…the Government and royalty knowingly hid the truth. The people continued to extract the White Lead, ignorant of its dangers. It's toxic qualities were actually rather slight…but therein lies the true danger of this story."

"W…what happened?" Baby-5 asked.

"Well, think of it like this," said Gladius. "Say that one young man slowly accumulated the White Lead within his body throughout his work. When he had a son or daughter…the child would already be shortened at birth."

"What?!" questioned Baby-5.

"And when son grew into an adult and had children of his," Gladius continued, "their life-span would be 20 years shorter than their parents. This effect carried over generations until reached Law's generation: fated to die before they reach adulthood. By the time the world realized the great peril posed by White Lead…it was already too late. Grandparents, parents, and kids…because of the shifting life-spans, each generation began to feel the effects around the same time! Their skin and hair grew pale and white, entire bodies wracked with agony, as the death count grew higher and higher!"

Baby-5 sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"So you mean all of Law's friends and neighbors…and even his family are dead?" she asked. "That's terrible!"

"That's where the real tragedy began," said Pink, "swimming" through the ground. "When they saw everyone in the White Town dying from the same symptoms, the neighboring countries assumed that White Lead Syndrome was contagious, so they took measures to block off access in all direction and isolate the White Town! With the World Government's help the royals and bureaucrats fled the country, leaving their people behind. When the citizens of the white town tried to flee for safety and medical help, they were treated like monsters that had been sprung from their cages…and shot on sight!"

 **WHACK!** He kicked away an enemy pirate before he kept walking.

"A textbook case of 'sweeping the dust under the rug'," Pink continued. "After all, the suffering of the disease is their problem, not ours…a typical human reaction. However…Flevance didn't take this lying down. They had plenty of lead on hand…and that included bullets."

Baby-5 gulped nervously, seemingly not paying attention the enemy running up behind her…until she pointed her Pistol Finger at him and shot him in the chest.

"Soon, war broke out," Pink said, "and now that their neighbors had a proper justification to strike back…they did so without mercy! You can pretty much imagine what happened, next…"

Baby-5 looked at Pink worriedly before she glanced to the horizon.

XXX

Back in the garbage dump, Law sat by himself, silently. He gritted his teeth in slight pain, for he could feel the White Lead spreading, slowly but surely inside him. He was hungry, as well. He actually would've liked to have some that delicious pizza or even the pasta…but he was so angry at Corazon for beating him up earlier, that he didn't even think about eating. By the time he tried to go back for some, the food was all gone: not a single crumb was left.

Now, all Law could do was just sit here…as he momentarily thought back to the time he felt he truly saw Hell.

 _(Flashback within flashback)_

The White Town, Flevance…was in great peril. Smoke and flames filled the air, as well as the screams of dying people. In front of a school campus, there was Law, surrounded by children and standing in front of a nun.

"Law, please, come with us," she pleaded to him. "The soldiers have come and they say that they'll let the children go free!"

"But Sister, I can't go!" Law answered. "Lami needs me! She's dying!"

"Oh, poor Lami," the nun replied. "Well…you can take the next evacuation ship, then. I promise we'll come back for you."

"Law!" called a little boy. "Aren't you gonna go with us?! Let's go!"

"Somebody will probably come and help Lami later!" said a little girl.

"My Mom and Dad are dead," sobbed another boy, "but I'm gonna live on for them!"

"You see that, Law?" asked the nun, putting her hands on his shoulders. "There's no need for despair…there is always a merciful hand of salvation, waiting to help!"

Law smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Sister," he said before he gave her a hug.

Law later headed back to the hospital where his parents worked…but things weren't looking up. People were banging on the doors, begging for help, their skin covered in patches of white.

Inside his office, Law's father worked tediously to find a way to help his family. At this point, he didn't exactly care for his life, anymore. As long as his family lived on, it was fine with him.

"Please, I beg you!" he cried into a Transponder Snail. "There has to be a way to remove White Lead from the body! It's not contagious! Why doesn't the Government announce that to everyone?!"

In a hospital room, Law sat at the bedside of a young, brunette-haired girl, her skin pale and white all over.

"Big Brother…!" Lami whispered. "It hurts…! Why does my body keep getting whiter?"

"Shh…" Law soothed, gently brushing fingers against her cheek "It'll be all right, Lami. Father's the best doctor in all of Flevance. I'm sure he'll find a way to help you and everyone else, soon!"

"W…why is it so noisy outside?" asked Lami.

"Uhh…that's because…there's a festival going on!" Law lied. "Everyone's celebrating how rich the country is!"

Hearing that caused Lami to smile, which caused Law to smile before he tenderly kissed his little sister's cheek.

"You're gonna be okay," he reassured. "I promise you will."

"I love you, Law…" Lami whispered.

"Yeah…I love you, too," Law whispered back.

But then, as night began to fall…disaster struck.

Law was busy tending to Lami in her room. She suddenly came down with a harsh fever, possibly another of White Lead Syndrome. As he went to go put a damp cloth on her forehead…he tensed as he heard the sound of two gunshots ringing out from somewhere inside the hospital.

"Oh, no…!" Law whispered.

"Law?" Lami asked as she sat up. "What's going on-"

"Shh~!" Law shushed as he went over to her. "Be quiet, Lami…!"

He gently got her out of bed, holding her bridal style before carrying her to a supply closet.

"Stay in here and don't make a sound, got it?" Law asked, his voice hushed. "I'll be back…I just have to check on something."

"Okay," Lami nodded, worriedly.

"Don't worry," Law answered. "It's gonna be all right."

With that, he closed the closet door and quietly crept out, looking around for anything suspicious…but then, he gasped as he heard footsteps approaching. He ducked back into the room as fast as he could, hiding behind a file cabinet as two soldiers from the neighboring countries walked by.

"Found and purged two infected," said one of them. "Searching the rest of the building."

Law sighed in relief as they passed by…but then he realized something.

' _Those soldiers…they came from Father's office…!'_ he thought as a look of horror appeared on his face. _'Don't tell me…!'_

With that, Law rushed out as fast as he could as he ran to his father's office…only to see that his fears had indeed been confirmed: his parents were lying on the floor…shot dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Law screamed as he ran to his parent's corpses. "MOTHEEEEEEEER! FATHEEEEEEEERR!"

He sobbed mournfully as he held his parents in his arms, but then he gasped as he heard the sound of a gun cocking. He turned and saw another soldier, aiming right at his back. Realizing what he planned to do, Law quickly made a break for it, jumping right out the window as the soldier fired his machine gun at him. Thankfully, he only got away with a graze on his left arm, but that didn't mean he was out of the woods just yet. He had to hide, and quick, so he took cover in the smoke and ran under a bridge while the soldiers ran right over it.

At first, Law though that he was in the clear…but then he heard several screams coming from the other side of the bridge, followed by many gunshots.

"No, wait! PLEASE! THEY'RE CHILDREN!"

' _Sister?!'_ thought Law before he heard one last gunshot before hearing the soldiers move on to find anyone else with White Lead Syndrome. Law felt sick to his stomach, almost afraid to look…but when he came out on the other side of the bridge…he gasped in horror as he saw the nun and all his classmates…dead.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Law screamed. "NO! OH, MY GOD, SISTER! EVERYOOOOOOOOONE!"

As he sobbed at the loss of all his friends…but then he gasped.

"Lami…!" he whispered before he turned back and ran to the hospital. "I-I can still save her!"

But once again…his hopes had been dashed. When Law returned to the hospital…he saw that it was in flames, having been set on fire by the soldiers as precautionary measure to kill anybody who might've been hiding inside. Law stared in absolute horror as he dropped to his knees, tears stinging at his eyes. He could just see Lami's terrified face, crying out for help as she was engulfed by the flames, calling out for her brother who had left her behind.

"No…! No, no, no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Law cried. "LAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIII~!"

It was at that very moment…Trafalgar Law had lost everything…and the White Town, Flevance…had been brought down to its knees.

 _(Flashback end)_

By now, the Donquixote Pirates had boarded their ship with all their loot.

"In the end," Pink said, "Flevance crumbled to dust…destroyed by human hands. Can't really blame a ten-year-old kid for being broken after going through something like that."

Baby-5 sniffled as tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh, Law…!" she whispered.

XXX

Back at the garbage heap, Law was seen walking around, as if looking for somebody…when suddenly, he spotted his target: Corazon, just sitting idly by, reading a newspaper.

"There you are," Law hissed…holding a dagger in his hand. "My parents…my sister…and all my friends from the church died…so how can an idiot like you be allowed to live?!"

With that, he charged at Corazon from behind.

"I just gotta keep quiet," he whispered. "No one's gonna care if one scumbag goes missing!"

Then, **SHUNK!** He stabbed Corazon right through the back, the blade sticking out of his chest. Corazon grunted before he looked at Law, who glared up at him. However, nearby, Buffalo happened to see this and gasped in shock.

"What are you doing, _das-yan?!_ " he cried.

' _Crap!'_ Law cursed, mentally.

"He…he broke the blood law!" Buffalo shouted. "I gotta tell the Young Master, _das-yan!_ "

XXX

In the warehouse, Doflamingo remained asleep…unaware of what was happening.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Yeah, turns I made a bit of an oopsie. Jupiter and Law won't be meeting until NEXT chapter. Sorry about that, folks!

Review, please!


	64. Declaration of Humanity

**Ch. 64- Declaration of Humanity**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

Doflamingo snored softly as he sat in his chair…but then, his body started twitching, and he made a noise of discontent as he seemed to toss and turn.

 _~Dream~_

He could smell smoke…he could hear yelling…but all around him was darkness, even though he was wearing his favorite sunglasses.

The reason…is because he is blindfolded, and he wasn't the only one. Beside him, a man with several arrows stuck in his chest and stomach, and another boy, looking like he had been beaten nearly to death. All three of them hung from a windows…crying their eyes out.

Down below were the shouts of many people, holding torches, pitchforks, spears…all kinds of weapons, and all of them crying.

"Damn you, you Celestial Dragons!"

"You mean former Dragons! The Government won't care if they get lynched!"

"Finally! A chance to get back at them for all they did to us!"

"Let's smash their bones with a hammer!"

"Let's stick a thousand arrows in 'em!"

"Don't kill them, yet! Make sure they suffer!"

"You damned Celestial Dragons ruined my life!" shouted a man. "My boys were only 5 and 2 years old…and for the so-called 'crime' of walking across their path without bowing their heads…they were shot down 16 times with a pistol by your kind!"

"My poor daughter was kidnapped by human traffickers and bought as a slave!" shouted an old woman. "When she finally came home, she looked miserable! She wouldn't speak to us or eat or sleep…and three days, she hung herself in her closet!"

"I was once a slave, too!" shouted a man with sunglasses over his scarred eyes. "They gouged out my eyes for the sport!"

"My wife was burned alive for trying to escape from her bondage!" yelled another man.

"My little sister was stabbed to death by one of your bodyguards!" cried a woman. "I bet our suffering doesn't matter to you, as long as you're all fat and happy in your little thrones, right?!"

"Because of the heavenly offerings we owe you," yelled a young man, "our country collapsed into famine! My children are starving to death! Have you ever been hungry in your entire lives?!"

"You consider yourselves a gods, right?!" asked an old man as he fired an arrow at Doflamingo, who cried out in pain as he got hit in the shoulder. "You're different from us humans…SO THIS SHOULDN'T BE ENOUGH TO KILL YOU, SHOULD IT?!"

"This is what you deserve for treating humanity like writhing maggots!" cried another man in the mob. "Do you have any idea what pain, sadness, and suffering really are?! DO YOU, CELESTIAL DRAGONS?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Doflamingo screamed.

 _~Dream end~_

 **PURU-PURU-PURU! PURU-PURU-PURU!**

Doflamingo gasped as he sat up, the book falling off his sweaty face. He panted heavily as he reached for his sunglasses and put them on, then grabbed a bottle of Deesse wine, sloppily gulping it down and letting it dribble down his chin. At that moment, he noticed his Transponder Snail was ringing before he went to pick it up, smashing the bottle on the floor as he did.

"Fuck…" Doflamingo cursed as he picked up the receiver. "Yeah, what is it?!"

As he spoke…he couldn't help thinking back to 33 years ago…back when his father decided to denounce his title as a Celestial Dragon.

St. Donquixote Homing was not like any of the Celestial Dragons. Instead of the usual arrogance they would have, Homing actually had a benevolent nature. He didn't buy any slaves from the auction houses, nor did he wear a bubble helmet like the others. He was incredibly kind, as was his wife, but that was something that the other Celestial Dragons found rather disgusting.

Then one day, Homing made an outrageous decision, at least in his peers' eyes: he had decided to leave Mariejois to start life with his family as ordinary human beings, claiming that's what they always were. This only caused the other Celestial Dragons to believe he was betraying them and giving up his "natural born power".

Despite this, the World Government granted Homing his wish. He and his family were taken to kingdom in the North Blue that was unaffiliated with the World Government. They lived in a nice mansion and even had riches there, but from then on, they had nothing to with them, which Homing felt fine with. However, while his youngest son, Rocinante, didn't seem to mind this new lifestyle…his oldest son, Doflamingo, was a bit confused as to why there were no slaves or servants in the mansion and why they didn't buy any yet.

Then one day, out in the streets of town, Doflamingo got angry because a man pushed him over and didn't bow to him as he walked by. He even threatened to shoot the man, even though he had no pistol. At first, everyone didn't think much of it and that he was just some whiny brat…but then, while out shopping with his wife, Homing, being naïve about the world, accidentally let it slip that he was a former Celestial Dragon. Once word got out…things quickly spiraled out of control.

The townspeople surrounded the Donquixote Family's mansion, burning it down so they could try and capture them. In the chaos, the family was forced to run away. They eventually found shelter in an old shack in the middle of a garbage dump, but while Homing, his wife, and Rocinante agreed that they would find safety there, Doflamingo continued to complain about everything, especially the insect infestation and the foul stench of garbage. Homing realized his naivety of his decision and begged the World Government to at least take his wife and children back…but they refused to help "a family of traitors".

Everyday, the family endured pain from beatings, and Doflamingo and Rocinante had to scrounge around for food, but found very little. Eventually, Homing's wife grew ill with a cough and couldn't eat anything, and sometime later, she passed away, leaving Doflamingo, Rocinante, and Homing heartbroken.

2 years later, they were found and captured by the townspeople, who proceeded to torture all of them, despite Homing's pleas to leave his sons alone…he was even willing to give up his own life to keep them safe.

Now, Doflamingo, who was 25, sat in the warehouse's lounge as Machvise and Jora approached him…with a squirming Law in their grasps.

"Put me down, you worms!" Law shouted. "Let go of me!"

"He ran all the way to the port," said Machvise. "Lucky we caught-n him."

"Nyee-hee-hee!" Buffalo laughed, licking an ice cream cone: an attempt for Law to buy his silence. "Now he's gonna get it for stabbing Cora…!"

"I warned him…!" Baby-5 whispered.

At that moment, Law was set down in front of Doflamingo, and sitting beside the latter was Corazon, smoking a cigarette.

' _What?!'_ Law thought. _'He's still alive?! Dammit, now I'm gonna die for nothing! I managed to buy Buffalo's silence with that ice cream, but now Corazon went and blabbed to his brother himself! I could've sworn that knife all through his back and his chest! Don't tell me I missed his heart!'_

"Listen, Law," Doflamingo said. "The only reason I called you here…is because I want to make you an official member of the Donquixote Family!"

"WHAT?!" Baby-5 and Buffalo shouted, although the former was rather relieved.

"W-wait, what?!" Law questioned. "Is this a joke?!"

"No joke," Doflamingo answered. "Just look at that bloodthirsty look in your eyes. That only comes from the worst of circumstances! I know potential, kiddo, and you got it!"

"The Young Master really likes you!" Machvise said. "And he can always read one's future!"

' _He…doesn't know about me stabbing Corazon?!'_ Law thought as he looked over at the clumsy Donquixote man. _'But why?! He could've told Doflamingo in writing, even if he can't talk! What's going on?!'_

"Hey, Law," Doflamingo called. "You listening?"

"…Look," Law said, "you can cut the act, okay? It doesn't matter if you see potential in me or not! I'm gonna die in three years time!"

"Hehehehe!" Doflamingo chuckled. "Not if you play your cards right, kiddo."

"My…cards?" Law repeated.

"You see, Law," Doflamingo began, "we happen to be experts in the black market business. Weapons, drugs, you name it…but one of the most rare things we deal in is Devil Fruits, and some surpass human understanding, you see. Who knows? One of them might even heal you!"

"…Heal me…?!" Law repeated. "A Devil Fruit can?!"

"If Lady Luck is on your side," Doflamingo replied, "then maybe we'll get our hands on a Devil Fruit before your time's up that will save your life! So…I'm gonna groom you into being my right-hand man, ten years from now!"

Law only gaped in surprise, but then he closed his mouth and nodded his head.

XXX

A while later, Doflamingo is walking through a hallway when he spotted Corazon wrapping his chest in bandages. On his right shoulder, it is revealed he had three scars there.

"What the…?" Doflamingo muttered…actually looking concerned. "Corazon, what happened there?"

Corazon showed his brother a note said "I got stabbed".

"Stabbed? Stabbed by who?!"

Corazon held up another note that said "By an enemy".

"Oh, I see…you take care of them?"

Corazon nodded his head in response.

"Good…but next time, be more careful, will you?"

Corazon nodded once more before Doflamingo left, and meanwhile, Law sat nearby, watching nervously.

' _Is he…protecting me?'_ he thought. _'But why? What is he thinking?!'_

 _Fast forward; 2 years later_

North Blue, South Fang Island…

Law, age 12, was seen walking through the streets of a snow-covered town, wearing a dark blue jacket and beige pants with black spots. His skin was pale…and the white patches on his skin grew bigger.

In the span of two years, Law was already learning about piracy from the Donquixote Pirates. Diamante was teaching him swordplay, Lao G was training him in the ways of martial arts, and Gladius even gave him a pistol to practice his gunmanship. While some of the executives didn't really treat Law with much respect, others such as Jora, Baby-5, and little Dellinger, who had turned 1, recently, treated him with affection…which even then, he still didn't appreciate. He also learned the ways of black market dealings, bargaining, haggling, etc.

Doflamingo told Law that he deserved a break, so he gave him a day off today, as long as he came back by nightfall or else he'd be left behind.

After all…they'd be moving their base of operations to the Grand Line soon.

As Law walked, he couldn't thinking about one thing: why did Corazon protect him that day when he clearly could've snitched on Law to Doflamingo and have him punished? It didn't make any sense to him, and the more it just made his head hurt.

Then, all of a sudden, Law's train of thought was broken as he passed by an old warehouse and heard a loud yowl, followed by people cheering. Curious, Law entered the warehouse, only to find a crowd of men gathered inside. Undeterred, he pushed his way passed the crowd until he found what they were watching. However, he not only heard the sound of yelling and cheering brutes, but also heard the yowling and vicious barking of dogs, all around…and he could also smell traces alcohol, as well as urine and blood it seemed. In fact, it was so strong, he gagged a bit before he covered his mouth and nose.

Soon, Law broke through the crowd and gasped upon seeing a ring with walls made of shoddy 2x4, and in the center of that ring was a tall, stout man with a bald head and a shaggy beard. He wore an open shirt, despite being in the cold, revealing a giant scar on his stomach, and a pair of red trousers and black shoes. He also had an array of jewelry, such as a gold necklaces and bejeweled rings on his fingers and even a gold tooth, indicating he was quite wealthy.

However, what caught Law's attention most was a dog…standing over the dead body of another: a Doberman Pinscher. His tongue dangled out of his mouth, which was stained red with blood. He had the body and big ears of a wolf with white fur and pink eyes, but his body was also covered in many black spots from head to tail. He was also covered in many lacerations, obviously made by other dogs.

"Well, folks!" said the ringleader, a man called Buster. "Down goes Bull! It seems even the vicious Doberman is no match for Jupiter the Champion!"

The dog, Jupiter, let out a victorious howl at this, causing the crowd to cheer.

"17 fights in a row, and he hasn't lost yet!" Buster answered.

' _17 fights?'_ thought Law as he glanced at Jupiter, who panted heavily and seemed to stagger a bit. _'All those wounds…he's lost a lot of blood.'_

"So, who else wants to have their dog take on the Champ?!" asked Buster.

"Mine will," a man spoke up as he pulled a cage into the ring and opened it up…and out of its iron bars was a vicious brindle-coated Boxer, growling viciously with saliva dripping from his mouth.

"Place your bets everybody! Place your bets!" Buster called.

"I bet 500 on Jupiter!"

"800 on Jupiter!"

"I bet 600 on the Boxer!"

"1000 on Jupiter!"

Jupiter growled back at the Boxer, who growled back at him, while Law stared in horror.

' _Don't make him fight…!'_ thought Law. _'He clearly can't fight anymore!'_

 **DING!** Buster rang the bell, and soon, the two dogs lunged at each other, biting and clawing each other, both trying to get at each other's necks, standing on their hind legs to get better aim. However, Jupiter managed to push the Boxer down, pinning him so that he could try and bite at his neck, but the Boxer pushed him off, causing him to crash into a wall.

Law gasped silently as a cloud of dust formed from Jupiter hitting the dirt…but then, something leapt out at the Boxer, letting out a screech before it dived for him. Instead of a dog, however…it was a huge, white Great Horned Owl with black spots.

"And there it is!" Buster exclaimed. "Jupiter's secret weapon, the one that's felled many foes: the power of the Bird-Bird Fruit; Great-Horned Owl Model!"

 **WHAM!** Jupiter collided with the Boxer, his talons clasped on the dogs back as his he tried to get his beak on his neck. However, the Boxer threw him off, causing him to hit the ground once again. Before he could get back up, Jupiter yelped as the Boxer clamped his jaws down on his neck. In his struggle, he returned to his dog form, yowling in pain. Before long, the crowd started booing.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Jupiter's losing, already?!"

"He lasted way longer, earlier!"

Buster gasped silently before he grabbed a wooden club, ran into the ring, and started beating Jupiter over the head with it.

"Get up, you mutt!" he shouted. "I made a lot of money off you, and I can't do that if you're dead! Get up and fight!"

Law gasped in horror as Jupiter kept getting beaten.

"I said get up and fight!" Buster demanded. "Get up! GET UP, YOU STUPID DOG!"

"STOP IT!" Law shouted, causing everyone to look at him. "DON'T MAKE HIM FIGHT ANYMORE!"

"…And who let you in here, boy?" asked Buster. "No kids allowed in my dog-fighting ring!"

"…Hey…!" whispered a man. "Look at his skin! It's got white patches on it!"

"Holy shit!" cried another man. "He's got White Lead Syndrome!"

Upon hearing that, the crowd started yelling in a panic as they backed away from Law, who glared at Buster, who looked just as horrified. Even the Boxer was backing away, whimpering in fear.

"Y-you stay away from me!" Buster shouted. "You hear me?! You're gonna infect me and my dogs, you little-"

"I want him," Law said. "I want Jupiter!"

Upon hearing that, Jupiter's eyes went wide.

"I may be some kid who's waiting to die," Law began, "but…even I can't let this dog die in a hellhole like this!"

"You can't have him, kid," Buster answered. "I make a killing off this dog! He's my champion, and I'm not giving him up for anything!"

"How much is he?" Law asked. "He must really be valuable if you're willing to keep him this much!"

"I'm not telling how much he is because he ain't for sell!" Buster barked. "Now get outta here! I run a respectable business!"

"By respectable, you really mean forcing dogs to slaughter each other," Law rebuked. "I'm not leaving this place until I get that dog!"

"There you are!"

Law turned to see Baby-5, age 10, glaring and pouting at him.

"We've been looking everywhere for you, Law!" Baby-5 shouted.

"Go away, Baby-5!" Law barked. "Can't you see I'm busy?!"

"Young Master!" Baby-5 called. "I found him! He's in here!"

Soon enough, Doflamingo appeared…causing everyone to gasp.

"D-Donquixote Doflamingo…!"

"He's one of the biggest names in the pirate world, right now! What's he doing here?!"

"Don't tell me…is that kid with him?"

"You're starting to be more trouble than you're worth, Law," said Doflamingo. "What are you doing in this place? It smells like piss and shit in here and-"

"Doflamingo!" Law shouted. "You said that as long as I'm a member of your crew, I can have whatever I want, right?! Well…I want that dog! The white one with black spots!"

"…A dog, huh?" Doflamingo asked as he glanced at Jupiter, then at Buster. "Hey, you, fat-ass."

"Uh…yes?" asked Buster.

"What kind of dog is that?"

"Uh…half-wolf, half-Dalmatian."

"…I see. How much for him?"

"He's…err…112,700 Berries…this dog brings me a lot of money!"

Doflamingo handed Buster a large stack of cash.

"Well, here you go, then," he said. "We'll take the mutt, now. Pleasure doing business with you."

As he turned and left, Doflamingo knelt down and whispered something in Baby-5's ear, causing her to nod in response, while Law gently urged Jupiter to stand.

"C'mon," Law said as he led him out. "You're no longer part of this place."

Jupiter blinked at Law in surprise as they walked out…but as they left the warehouse…but then Baby-5 turned to Buster…transforming her arm into a bazooka.

"H-hey!" Buster cried. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Bye," Baby-5 said…before she fired, causing the warehouse to explode with Buster and the crowd inside. A pause…but then Baby-5 caught the stack of cash, which Buster had thrown in his shock, in her hand before she turned and followed Doflamingo, Law, and Jupiter. As she did, some of the dogs made their escape from the burning warehouse.

XXX

A while later, Jupiter was with Law in his room, wrapped up in bandages. However, the wolf-dog glared at him, even growled a bit, obviously not wanting anything to do with the boy. However, Law just quietly sat on his bed, staring at him…almost lifelessly.

"…I bet you're confused," Law said. "You're probably wondering why I helped you. You and I…we're more alike than you think we are."

Jupiter stopped growling at Law and tilted his head, confused.

"Look at us," Law answered. "Look at me…this world has wronged us both. I was born with poison in my blood. You were born and put into some sideshow, expected to fight and kill…I bet you hate this world as much as I do, don't you?"

Jupiter slowly seemed to nod his head as he approached Law, who held out his hand. Jupiter sniffed it…and then licked his palm, causing the boy to pet him.

"I may not have long to live," Law answered, smiling sadly, "but at least…you have a chance. So in the time I have left…I can actually give you the one thing you've been deprived of: kindness."

Hearing that caused Jupiter to smile a bit.

Outside of Law's quarters, Corazon happened to be leaning against the door…a look of concern on his face.

"Corazon!"

Corazon turned to see Doflamingo…as well as saber tooth tiger next to him. She was rather slim looking, obviously still quite young, like Jupiter.

"Are we getting under way?" asked Doflamingo. "We'll restock at the next island before we head to the Grand Line."

Corazon nodded before he turned and walked away…only to slip and fall again.

"And for goodness sake," Doflamingo began, "will you stop tripping on your own two feet?!"

XXX

The next day, the Donquixote Pirates had reached another island, and while the adults were discussing business, the kids were outside under Corazon's watch.

"Aww, c'mon, Law!" Baby-5 said. "We told you our real names!"

"I never even asked for your real names!" Law retorted.

"Aww, you're no fun," Baby-5 pouted.

"Why would I have fun, anyway?" Law asked, petting Jupiter's head. "I'm almost 13...my time's almost up and we still haven't a Devil Fruit that can cure me."

"Those white patches are really spreading," Baby-5 noted, worriedly.

"I might last one more year," Law said. "It's almost like it's spreading faster than I thought it would."

"Ah, who cares?!" asked Buffalo. "Just tell your name, will ya?! Or I'll tell the Young Master that you were the one who stabbed Cora, 2 years ago!"

A pause…but then Law sighed.

"Fine," he said. "My full name is Trafalgar D. Water Law…but I wasn't supposed to tell anyone! It's not really that different, since I don't have a codename like you two. The D in my name is supposed to be an alias, while Water is supposed to be a secret name. For generations, my family has-"

"Wow," Baby-5 said. "What a boring story."

"I ONLY TOLD YOU SO YOU'D LEAVE ME ALONE!" Law barked, causing Baby-5 to cling to Buffalo, whimpering tearfully.

"Scary…!" she sobbed.

All of a sudden, Corazon walked up and grabbed Law, to Jupiter, Baby-5, and Buffalo's surprise.

"Hey!" Law cried, struggling as Corazon took him away. "Put me down! What are you doing, Corazon?!"

"Cora's picking on him, again," Baby-5 said, worriedly.

"Is it me?" Buffalo asked. "Or did Cora look scarier than usual, _das-yan?_ "

Jupiter, concerned for Law, began to follow after Corazon, who hid inside an alley and dropped Law on the ground.

"Damn you, Corazon!" Law shouted. "You wanna fight me?! Huh?!"

"Was what you said true?!"

Law gasped as he heard a strange voice.

"W…who said that?" he asked…before he looked at Corazon. "Was…was that you?!"

"…Your 'D' alias," Corazon spoke. "If it's true…you need to take Jupiter and get away from my brother, immediately!"

"Y-you can talk?!" Law questioned.

"Listen to me, Law!" Corazon shouted, getting in the boy's face. "For you…Doflamingo is the worst person to be around! You CANNOT be near him!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

There you have it: Law and Jupiter's meeting.

Review, please!


	65. White Monster

**Ch. 65- White Monster**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

"You can talk?!" Law questioned, he and Jupiter shocked that Corazon was speaking. "Since when?!"

"Since always, kid," said Corazon.

"You mean…you fooled Doflamingo into thinking that you're mute?!" asked Law.

"I never indicated to anybody that I couldn't talk," Corazon answered. "The others just interpreted that way."

"That's just the same as lying to them!" Law shouted, causing everyone in town to look at him.

"Will you calm down?!" Corazon asked before he snapped his fingers. "Silence…"

Suddenly…everything went quiet around them.

"What the hell?!" Law questioned. "All the sounds of the town disappeared! How'd you do that?!"

' _A Devil Fruit?'_ thought Jupiter.

"I created a soundproof wall," Corazon answered. "Notice how none of the outside noise gets in here? Well, they can't hear us, either. I'm a silent-man with the powers of the Calm-Calm Fruit."

"You had Devil Fruit powers this whole time?!" Law questioned. "What other lies have you told?! Wait, hang on…those accidents you've always been having-"

"That's right," said Corazon…his coat burning again. "I was only putting on an act."

"LIAR!" Law barked. "YOUR COAT'S ON FIRE, RIGHT NOW!"

' _What an idiot!'_ thought Jupiter.

"All right, all right," Corazon said. "One thing that is true is that I've always been a klutz. No matter what I do, I'll never get better at it, either."

"Oh, shut up!" Law barked. "Why have you been hiding this secret from the others?! Aren't they your comrades?!"

"Those people were never my comrades," Corazon answered. "Truth is…the only reason I'm here is to stop my brother, Doffy's, madness. To this day…I still don't understand how our kind and loving parents…could ever give birth to such a monster!"

"What do you mean?" Law asked.

"What I mean is," Corazon began, "Doffy is a real demon."

 _(Flashback within flashback)_

Homing and his two sons hung from a building by their wrists, blindfolded as they were forced to endure the torture that the mob gave them.

"My sons are innocent of any sin!" cried Homing. "I beg of you, don't shoot them! Shoot me, instead! I'm the one who really deserves it, not them!"

"Father…it hurts…!" Rocinante sobbed. "Please…make it stop!"

But then…

"YOU DAMN, DETESTABLE, LOWLY INSECTS!" Doflamingo shouted. "YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THIS OUTRAGE!"

"B…Brother…?" Rocinante muttered.

"You won't kill me…!" Doflamingo hissed. "I'll survive everything you throw me…AND THEN I'LL HUNT YOU ALL DOWN AND KILL EACH AND EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU DAMN HUMAN PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGS~!"

On that…a strange aura burst from Doflamingo…and about 5 seconds later, the whole mob passed out!

 _(Flashback with flashback end)_

"I don't know how or why," Corazon answered, "but my brother was born with an innately evil nature that knows no bounds! The only ones who understands the depths of Doffy's true brutality…are the four Supreme Executives, including me…and Vergo, the previous Corazon before me."

"Vergo?" Law repeated while Jupiter tilted his head.

"He's a powerful man acting separately from the family on his own top-secret mission," Corazon answered. "Even we don't know the nature of his job…but he has nothing to do with you. Law…I'm begging you, don't turn into a monster like my brother! You have to get away from here!"

"Why should I?!" Law questioned. "Don't you get it?! I have nothing to live for! I'm going to die in 1 year, so I might as well just cause as much destruction as I can!"

"No!" Corazon shouted. "You have the secret name of 'D'! That makes you one of the fateful few, the People of D!"

"Yeah, so what?!" Law asked.

"Back where I come from," Corazon began, "kids were scolded into behaving by this threat: 'If you don't behave yourself, you'll get devoured by a D'. Every once in a while, when another person with the name of D becomes known…the old folks all raise an eyebrow and murmur 'The D will always cause another storm!'"

"So what I'm hearing is that I should still be a monster, anyway," Law said. "Is that it?!"

"Nobody knows for sure," Corazon answered, "but the name lives on in the dark shadows of history around the world! In one area…those with the name of D are often known…as the Enemy of God!"

"God?!" Law repeated.

' _Are these Ds supposed to be that powerful?'_ thought Jupiter.

"And if you view the Celestial Dragons as the 'gods' in this case," said Corazon, "then perhaps the goal of the D Carriers is the very destruction of the world…and not the way Doffy intends! The People of D no doubt have a philosophy that pits them against the gods."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Law barked in frustration. "I only joined Doflamingo so I could kill everyone and everything! I don't work for you, I work for your brother! Besides, I'm gonna be dead in a year!"

"You can just leave to find a cure!" Corazon rebuked.

"THERE IS NO CURE!" Law shouted before he and Jupiter turned and ran off. "C'mon, Jupiter! We're gonna tell Doflamingo all about your powers and your fake silence! I bet he'll do more than kick you out!"

"No, wait!" Corazon shouted. "Law, get back here, you brat!"

As he tried to kick Law, the boy grabbed his leg and threw him into a dumpster!

"Lao G's martial arts have made me stronger than I look!" Law said. "How do you like that?!"

Just then, he and Jupiter passed by Buffalo and Baby-5 again.

"Hey, Law!" Buffalo called. "Did you break the blood law, again?!"

"What were you shouting about, just now?" asked Baby-5.

"Buffalo, I'll buy you some ice cream if you keep your mouth shut about this, okay?" Law asked.

"Okay!" Buffalo answered. "Can I have the 500 Berry Deluxe?"

"Sure," Law answered. "Uh…oh, wait. Baby-5, I need 500 Berries. I'll pay you back later."

"Oh! O-okay," Baby-5 said, blushing.

' _He needs me…!'_ she thought.

XXX

"Rrrgh…dammit…!"

Corazon grumble as he headed back to the Donquixote Pirates' ship, covered in filth.

"I knew I couldn't trust that little shit," he muttered under his breath. "Now he's blabbed to everyone and-"

"Hey, Corazon!"

Corazon tensed up and looked up to see Doflamingo and Rita.

"C'mon! Let's get out of here!" Doflamingo shouted. "Tsuru's back, again! Also…clean yourself up. What'd you do, fall in garbage again?! Sheesh, you're a handful!"

' _Wait…he didn't tell anyone about my secret?!'_ thought Corazon as he boarded the ship and found Law and Jupiter, sitting on the stairs.

"Hey," Law greeted, smirking.

"…Why didn't you tell anyone?" Corazon whispered.

"Well, I thought it over," Law started, "and I realized that I owe you for not telling anybody that I stabbed you, two years ago. So now we're even, right?"

A pause…but then, Corazon snorted and chuckled, causing Law to laugh with him.

"…You know, Law?" Corazon asked. "Maybe you and I can get along after all."

"Hey, don't push it," Law retorted.

XXX

A while later, the Donquixote Pirates came under fire from the Marines and were doing their best to fight back.

"Where the hell are Corazon, Law, and Jupiter?!" asked Gladius.

"I saw them board the ship together," answered Lao G, firing a bazooka, "but now they're not here!"

"I saw them take some bags and leave!" answered Buffalo, eating another ice cream while 2-year-old Dellinger loaded a cannonball into the cannon without a care in the world.

"Leave?!" Doflamingo repeated, angrily. "What do you mean 'leave'?!"

"Hey, Young Master!" called Senor Pink, holding up a note. "Look what I found in Corazon's room."

Doflamingo snatched the note out of Pink's hand before he looked at it. It read "Left to cure Law's illness".

"What the fuck does he think he's doing!?" Doflamingo questioned.

XXX

In a small boat, sailing away from the Donquixote Pirates' ship…

"Corazon, I'm telling you, you're wasting your time! Why are you doing this?!"

"I told you, Law, we're going to cure your illness."

"I keep telling you, there's no cure!"

It is revealed that Corazon, Law, and Jupiter had gathered onto the boat.

"Why are you doing this?" Law asked. "Why help me at all?! I'm a lost cause!"

"Just bear with me, Law," Corazon said. "Trust me I know what I'm doing."

Then, he began to dial a number on a Transponder Snail.

"Who are you calling?" Law asked. "Doflamingo?"

"No," Corazon answered before someone picked up.

" **CRACKERS!"**

"'Cookies'," Corazon replied. "It's me."

" **Ah, Rocinante…it's been a while since your last report."**

XXX

At Marine HQ…

" **Listen…I need to leave my post for a while…"**

"Why?" asked a man…eating rice crackers. "Running into a bit of trouble?"

" **No…it's a personal matter."**

"I see…and what of the children? Has your harassment been failing to push them out?"

" **Looks like it…there are still three here, and one of them is a toddler."**

"The Donquixote Pirates' name is spreading far and wide by now. Be careful."

" **Right…I'll report to you later."**

Admiral Sengoku noisily munched on more rice crackers.

"I'm leaving the matter in your hands," he said. "I'll be waiting, Rocinante."

" **Yes, sir. Rocinante out."**

 **KOCHEP!** The snail hung up and fell asleep.

"Admiral Sengoku, sir!" someone called. "I've got the officer who asked for reassignment."

"Ah…send him in," Sengoku answered, closing his desk drawer…which contained a picture of Commander Donquixote Rocinante. Soon after, someone entered.

"So," said Sengoku, "you're the fellow I've been hearing so much about, eh? You've been on the fast track upward in the year since your enlistment."

 **MAAA~!** Sengoku's pet goat bleated.

"And you wish to be transferred to G-5?" Sengoku asked. "First…I'd like to know more about that fried egg on your cheek."

"Sir! My name is Vergo, sir!"

XXX

"Uh…Corazon?" Law asked. "Who was that you were talking to?"

Corazon didn't answer him.

"You were saying something about 'duty'," Law said. "You're not part of the Marines, are you? Because I hate anybody affiliated with the World Government and-"

"I'm not a Marine, Law," Corazon answered. "Just relax."

"…Okay," Law replied while Jupiter nudged his face, causing him to smile and pet his head. Then, he reached into a barrel and pulled out a fresh, raw steak, which Jupiter happily ate.

And so, Corazon, Law, and Jupiter began their journey to find a hospital that would cure Law of his White Lead Syndrome. He took to as many prestigious hospitals he could find, but upon admitting him in, Law was quickly turned away by the doctors when they found out where he came from, as well as his illness. They even went as far as to threaten to call the World Government about him and called the poor boy a "white monster". In response, Corazon beat up the staff for not helping Law when he truly needed it.

With every hospital they went to, Law felt like he was being to forced to go through the same trauma he went through when he lost his home, his family, and his friends. He asked Corazon that he just forget about him and that he was a lost cause…and that he just wanted to die.

Six months later…there was still no hope.

Right, the trio are resting on an island with Corazon throwing maps into the water while Law slept behind him, using Jupiter as a pillow.

"…What am I even doing?" Corazon asked, holding bottle of brandy. "The kid was born in a country of tragedy…and instead of trying to help him, I've only forced to relive the horror, day after day!" He then took a swig of brandy before he hiccupped. "…Was it all…for the sake of D? …No…I don't think I care about that, anymore. All I ever felt is sympathy for a stupid little boy who's known nothing but pain and loss."

He then went over to Law and pulled the covers over him, smiling warmly as he did.

"He'd hate to learn the truth," he started, "but when I heard the kid say he was gonna die…and then tell this mutt that he was gonna give him every last bit of kindness he had…my heart couldn't take it anymore!" Before long…Corazon's eyes were welling over with tears. "You might've stabbed me, Law…two years ago…but it didn't even hurt! The one who was really hurting was you, Law! All you!"

With that, he broke down into sobs…but he didn't realize that Law happened to be awake, as was Jupiter, who stared after Corazon in surprise. Then…Law silently began to cry, himself.

' _Cora…! I'm sorry…!'_ Law thought.

 **THUD!**

"OW!" Corazon cried. "DAMMIT!"

XXX

The next morning…

"Cora? Hey, Cora! Hello! Wake up, will you?!"

"Ngh…!" Corazon groaned as he sat up, only to see Law and Jupiter, the former holding up a ringing Transponder Snail. "Huh? Law?"

"Call for you, Cora," Law answered.

Corazon gasped in surprise.

"You…you called me 'Cora'…?!" he whispered.

"Stop gaping at me and answer the damn snail!" Law barked, comically. "Jeez!"

Soon, Corazon picked it up.

" **Corazon…it's me, your brother."**

Law and Jupiter gasped while Corazon glared angrily.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	66. Minion, the Isle of Fate

**Ch. 66- Minion, the Isle of Fate**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

" **Corazon…don't try and pretend that you don't hear me. You're mute, not deaf."**

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!** Corazon tapped on the Transponder Snail's shell.

" **Ah…so you are there. It's been half a year since you took Law and Jupiter and jumped ship. Speaking of whom, are they there with you?"**

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!** Corazon tapped on the shell again.

" **I see. Well, I'm glad to hear you're all okay. You find anyone to help Law?"**

 **Tap! Tap!**

" **Ah. Thought so…well, it's a good thing I called, then. Come to the ship, and bring Law and Jupiter with you. We might have found a way to cure Law's White Lead Syndrome."**

Law and Jupiter both gasped, as did Corazon.

" **You see…I have intel on the Op-Op Fruit. The idiot pirate who got his hand on it doesn't know its true value and plans to sell it to the Marines for quite a handsome amount of cash. It's obvious the World Government is pulling the strings in the shadows. It'll be dangerous, I'll admit, but we're gonna make off with it. Once we have it…I need my most trust man to eat it, given the nature of its properties, and that man is you, Corazon!"**

Corazon gasped silently.

" **And with it, you can cure Law of his illness."**

XXX

Back at the Donquixote Pirates' ship…

"So…what do you think, Doffy?" asked Diamante.

"You remember how quickly Tsuru from Marine HQ was able to track us down in the past," Doflamingo began, "and yet the Marines haven't shown hide nor hair in the last six months…and Corazon happens to have disappeared for just as long."

"Are you saying that if he was leaking our info to the Marines?" asked Diamante. "Uhahahaha! It could be just a coincidence!"

"That's what I'd like to think," Doflamingo grinned. "After all…I'd hate to place suspicion on my own brother."

XXX

"WHOO-HOO!" Corazon cheered as he tossed Law up and down in the air. "THAT'S IT, LAW! THAT'S IT!"

"What's it?!" Law asked. "Stop tossing me up and down, you'll make me puke!"

"Don't you see, Law?!" Corazon asked. "You'll be able to live, after all! Forget the doctors and hospitals! If we can get our hands on the Op-Op Fruit, we can cure your White Lead Syndrome!"

"What does the Op-Op Fruit do?" asked Law.

"It has the ability to alter the human body!" answered Corazon. "Its miraculous operations can cure even unidentified ailments!"

"Really?" asked Law. "That almost sounds like magic…"

"That's right!" replied Corazon. "But it's not that, at all! You need lots of medical knowledge to make the most of it, and that's why you're the perfect candidate for that fruit!"

"But…why can't you eat it?" Law inquired.

"You can't eat two Devil Fruits at the same time," answered Corazon. "Otherwise, you'll die! Doffy only wants me to eat it because he doesn't know about my current powers. Listen, Law…you, Jupiter, and I can't go back to the Donquixote Family."

Law and Jupiter both gasped.

' _We…can't go back?'_ thought Jupiter.

"Once this journey started dragging on," said Corazon, "I made up my mind. Doffy must've known that I betrayed him by now…there's actually another reason why he wants me to eat the Op-Op Fruit."

' _He knows I can't refuse him,'_ he thought, _'so he intends to sacrifice me for eternal life, doesn't he? If I return to the family, he's gonna kill me!'_

"Listen to me, Law," Corazon said. "You and I will beat Doffy to the punch! We'll steal the Op-Op Fruit before he can! Okay?! Then, once you eat the fruit and cure your illness, we'll go into hiding together!"

"…What are you saying, Cora?" Law asked.

"…Law…when this is over," Corazon began, "I wanna adopt you as my son."

Hearing that caused Law's eyes to go wide.

"…Really…?" he asked. "Y-you'd take me in?"

"Of course, I would!" Corazon answered. "You and Jupiter both! We'll live together with no worries at all!"

A pause…but then Law smiled.

For the first time since he learned he had been diagnosed with White Lead Syndrome…he actually felt hopeful.

"We gotta act fast, though, if we wanna make that a reality!" Corazon said as he dialed a number on the snail. "Prepare to sail, Law!"

Soon, somebody picked up.

" **Crackers!"**

"Cookies! This is Rocinante, reporting."

" **Rocinante! It's been 6 months! I was worried you'd never call! Hey, Garp! Get outta here!"**

" **But I just wanted to bring you some rice crackers. You can't serve me some damn tea?"**

"Let's continue the banter another time, Sengoku."

Law gasped silently at this.

' _Did he say…Sengoku?'_ he thought.

" **Dammit, Garp! I said get out, you blithering idiot! I'm busy!"**

" **All right, all right! Sheesh, you're no fun, you know that? …Hey, Kuzan! Want some rice crackers?!"**

"… **Eh, why not?"**

XXX

At Marine HQ, Sengoku waited for his good friend, Vice-Admiral Garp to leave.

" **Is he gone?"** asked Corazon.

"Yes, he's gone," Sengoku said, sipping his tea.

"… **Is it true that you're making a deal for the Op-Op Fruit?"**

 **PFFFFFFFT!** Sengoku spat out his tea in shock.

"H-h-how did you know about-"

" **My brother found out about it."**

"But that's top-secret information…!"

XXX

"I wanna know what the pirate with the Op-Op Fruit has been doing, Sengoku," Corazon said.

" **Well, they aren't stupid enough to give away that information before making a deal…"**

"Well, what if I told you that Doflamingo was planning on stealing the fruit before the deal goes down?"

" **WHAT?! IS THAT TRUE?!"**

"Now…when and where is the deal supposed to take place?"

" **R…Rubeck in the North Blue, three weeks from now."**

"I see," Corazon said, looking at a map. "I'm supposed to be meeting up with my brother at Swallow Islands, three days before, under the cover of night."

" **Three days?! That means the entire Donquixote Family will be ready for combat on that day. That's good to know. This shall be the end of Doflamingo! We'll lie in wait on Swallow Island…and capture Doflamingo and his men, all at once! Stay away from that island, Rocinante!"**

"Don't worry. I plan on it. Later, I'll be able to send you a list of all the big players and dealers that my brother's been trading with. We can finally shed some light on the darkness of the North Blue."

" **Good to hear. Sengoku out!"**

With that, he hung up.

"All right, Law," Corazon said. "Get ready to sail!"

 **Thump!**

Corazon gasped as he heard Jupiter yelp in surprise, and when he looked back, he saw Law, lying on the ground, his face flushed and his breathing labored.

"LAW!" Corazon cried as he went to pick him up. "Law! Hey! Are you okay?!"

"C…Cora…!" Law groaned as the white patches spread, more and more. "It hurts…!"

"No," Cora muttered. "No, no, not now! C'mon, Law! You can't do this to me! It hasn't been three years yet! Please, you gotta hang in there! Just gimme three weeks, okay?! Just hang in there for three more weeks! Gimme a chance to make it right!"

Jupiter whined worriedly as he nudged Law, who chewed his lip, his body racked with pain.

"O…okay…!" he whispered.

XXX

"Ah, crap! Now what?!"

Corazon, Law, and Jupiter found themselves trapped in a fierce storm in the middle of the sea.

"Of all the times there has to be a storm, why now?!" Corazon questioned.

Jupiter lied at the bow of the ship, his body curled up around Law, trying to shelter him from the rain and wind.

"C…Cora…" Law wheezed out. "Please…I need to ask you something…and no, it can't wait…I have to know this, now…!"

"What is it, Law?!" Corazon asked.

"…The Government…knew that we would die," Law said "but they made us dig up the White Lead so they could fatten up their wallets…! It wasn't the White Lead Syndrome that killed my family, my friends, or my country…it was the World Government that did it…!"

"…Law…" Corazon whispered, sadly.

"…Cora…be honest with me," Law said. "Are you…really part of the Marines?"

"Of course I'm not!" Corazon shouted. "Don't be stupid!"

A pause…but then Law smiled weakly.

"…Good," he whispered. "I'm glad."

Corazon sighed in relief, but Jupiter only looked at him, worriedly.

' _He's lying,'_ he thought. _'He only said it to spare Law's feelings…that's how much he loves this kid.'_

"..Listen, Law," Corazon said. "If we do steal to the Op-Op Fruit…that means we'll be enemies to everyone. Doflamingo, the Marines, and the Government…so you and Jupiter are gonna need a lot of guts in order to survive, you got me?!"

"I understand," Law smiled. "Cora…thank you…!"

"Don't thank me yet, Law," Corazon answered. "Once we get the Op-Op Fruit and escape…then you can thank me."

XXX

Three days before the deal…

"Sengoku…did you find the pirates?" Corazon asked.

" **Yes. They're to the east of Rubeck, where the deal will happen…in a ghost town on Minion Island. It seems they're using the place as a hideout."**

"What's the pirate's name?"

" **His name is Diez Barrels. Are you familiar with him?"**

"Yes…he was a Vice-Admiral in the Marines."

" **That's right. We've got a scout ship monitoring Minion at the moment…and at Swallow Island, where you will meet up with your brother, there battleships in waiting! We will not allow Doflamingo to obtain that fruit!"**

Corazon climbed up cliff-face using a rope, carrying Law piggyback style while Jupiter flew up in his Great Horned Owl form.

"Law…how are you holding up?" asked Corazon.

"Still hurts…but…I'll grit my teeth and bear it…!" Law answered. "I can't give up…not now…!"

Corazon smiled as he kept climbing.

"I knew you wouldn't give up," he said.

XXX

In the ghost town on Minion Island…some pirates were hiding in a mansion while others stood guard, outside.

"Drie! You lazy piece of shit! Go get me more grog, boy!"

"…Yes…Father."

A young boy is seen walking towards a cellar…covered in bruises and bandages. On his chin…is a tiny X-shaped scar.

In the mansion's living room, the pirate known as Diez Barrels is seen, celebrating with his crew.

"Can you believe how much the Marines are gonna pay for this stupid fruit?!" asked Barrels.

"It's insane, Boss!" exclaimed one of his men. "The World Government's clearly lost its mind!"

"Once we sell it, we won't need to be pirates, anymore!" added another.

"Gyahahaha!" cackled a third. "You said it!"

"But if you think about it," Barrels began, holding a up a red, heart-shaped fruit, "if one doctor eats this thing, he'd instantly become one of the greatest doctors in all the world! According to history, somebody ate the Op-Op Fruit once and cursed so many illnesses with miraculous surgeries and operations, that he became known as a legend! …But then…that bullshit doesn't matter to us, right boys?!"

He and his crew both laughed at this.

Meanwhile, hidden somewhere in the streets of town, Law and Jupiter sat, huddled up together to keep warm. They were waiting for Corazon to return with the Op-Op Fruit. The only reason didn't seem worried about was because of Corazon's Devil Fruit powers. He had used his "Calm" spell to keep himself quiet so no one could hear him coming. He even demonstrated it to Law three weeks ago, by smashing a vase, firing a bazooka, and even farting without a single sound being made…but the smell was still there.

Law retorted that Baby-5's Arms-Arms Fruit was cooler, which Corazon begrudgingly admitted, and only countered that anyone could have a goodnight sleep if the noises was cancelled out.

Now, all Law had to do was wait with Jupiter, whom Corazon had ordered to keep Law safe while he was gone.

"…Please…come back safely," Law whispered.

Suddenly…an explosion silently burst from the mansion that Barrels was hiding in, catching Law's attention.

"Captain Barrels! The mansion!" one of the pirates cried. "Somehow, it just…blew up without a sound!"

"What?!" Barrels questioned. "How is that even possible?! Somebody, put out the fire before it spreads to the vault!"

Corazon quietly ran in, firing a pistol that shattered the lamps and caused the room to be flooded in darkness.

"Hey! What happened?!"

"I don't know! The lamps just went out!"

"Look out for the glass!"

"Screw the glass! Watch where you're going!"

"Don't just stand there!" Barrels shouted. "Somebody, get me a light- GWEGH!"

Corazon, hidden in the dark, ran up and kicked Barrels in the jaw. Then, he grabbed the Op-OP Fruit and ran out!

"Somebody, get the lights back on!"

"What the hell is going on in here?!"

Suddenly, Corazon turned around and threw a grenade into the hideout…causing it to explode, but the sound was cancelled out by his powers!

"GYAAAAAH! IT'S HOT!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Corazon panted as he kept running, keeping the Op-Op Fruit clutched to his chest.

' _I did it…I did it, Law!'_ he thought. _'I got the Op-Op Fruit! With it, we can finally cure you! I know you're in bad shape, but wait a little longer! I'll be there, soon!'_

But then…Corazon tripped and fell down a snow drift…right in front of Barrels' men.

"Hey, look! It must be him! He's the guy who stole the Op-Op Fruit!"

"Shoot him dead!"

' _No…not now…!'_ Corazon thought. _'Dammit, I was so close!'_

XXX

Law shivered, wrapped up in a blanket to keep himself warm.

"Ah…ah…ACHOO!" he sneezed. "Brr…! It's s-s-so c-c-c-cold…!"

Jupiter licked the boy's face, making him chuckle.

"Thanks," Law said, his teeth chattering, "but I don't think that a kiss…is gonna keep me w-w-warm. W-w-what I would g-g-g-give for…M-M-Mother's homemade m-m-m-marlin s-s-s-soup…!"

Suddenly, **BLAM! BLAM-BLAM!** Law gasped as he heard gunshots.

"That c-c-came from where C-C-C-Cora is," he said. "What happened?"

 **Grrrr…!** Jupiter growled viciously as he spotted something in the distance.

"What's wrong, Jupiter?" Law asked before he spotted something as well. At first, he couldn't make it out…but as it got closer, he gasped when he saw that it was… "R…Rita…?!"

Yes. Rita was walking right towards…and she did not look very happy.

"What's she doing here?" Law asked, nervously. "Doflamingo was supposed to show up in three days! …Unless…"

Rita growled, baring her long canine teeth. Jupiter growled back, baring his fangs as well. Then, without warning, Rita dashed forward, causing Law to gasp, but then Jupiter charged at her, as well.

"Wait! Jupiter!" Law called. "Come back!"

Jupiter barked viciously while Rita raised her claws…what followed next was the sound of pained yowl…followed by blood spraying into the air.

"JUPITER!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

66 down...37 to go. I can't believe it...!

Review, please!


	67. Smile

**Ch. 67- Smile**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

At Swallow Island, the place where Corazon is supposed to meet up with Doflamingo, Vice Admiral Tsuru sits in waiting with her platoon, consisting of mostly women soldiers, still quite powerful in their own right.

"Still no sign of Doflamingo's crew," said Tsuru. "Where in the world did Sengoku get the information to demand this deployment?!"

"Vice-Admiral Tsuru!" saluted a rather portly woman lieutenant. "We've got word from the scout ship on Minion Island!"

XXX

On Minion Island, the scout ship was moored at the Western Coast of the island.

" **What?! Flames coming from Barrels' hideout?!"**

"Yes, Vice-Admiral Tsuru!" answered the Marine scout. "We're about to head over to get a better look-"

" **No, you fool! If they see you, the deal's off! Just scan the shore and report if you find anything out of the ordinary."**

"Yes, Vice-Admiral Tsuru, sir! I mean ma'am!" the scout answered.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the ghost town where Barrels and his pirate crew were hiding.

"Captain, are you okay?!" asked one of his men.

"SHUT UP!" Barrels barked. "Forget about my injuries! GET THE OP-OP FRUIT BACK, RIGHT FUCKING NOW! THIS DEAL IS WORTH MORE THAN 5 BILLION BERRIES!"

Nearby, several of Barrels' crew members were lying on the ground…as a trail of blood led away from them.

XXX

"Law! Jupiter!" Corazon called as he ran to the spot he left Law and Jupiter. "I got it! I got the Op…Op…what the…?!"

Instead of Law and Jupiter…he only found a small pool of blood in the snow, followed by a trail of bloody paw prints. Corazon gasped, for he recognized the size and shape of the prints.

' _Rita's been here…!'_ Corazon thought. _'Don't tell me…Doffy's already here?!'_

"Cora…?"

Corazon gasped before he turned to see Law, waving to him from behind a building.

"Law!" Corazon called.

"Is she gone?" Law asked.

Corazon looked around before he nodded his head at Law.

"Where's Jupiter?" he asked.

"He's over here with me," Law answered. "He got clawed pretty bad, but I managed to stop the bleeding. He's resting now…but I think Rita might be coming back to finish the job!"

"I see," Corazon said as he approached him, putting his "Calm" spell on him and himself. "Good thing I managed to pull it off!"

"Wait…you mean?!" Law asked.

"That's right, Law," Corazon said as he revealed the Op-Op Fruit, hidden in his coat. "Here it is, Law…the Op-Op Fruit!"

Law stared in awe at the Devil Fruit.

"So…this will heal me?" Law asked. "Really?"

"That's right, Law," Corazon answered. "Now, c'mon. Eat it. Just a little bite, that's all!"

Law nodded before he took the fruit in his hands. He stared at before he gulped hesitantly.

"Hurry, Law," Corazon urged. "Rita might come back…and she might bring Doffy with her!"

Law nodded again before glancing down at the fruit. Then, he opened his mouth…and took a bite.

"…URP!" he gagged before he forced himself to swallow. "Ugh…it tastes awful…!"

"Sorry," said Corazon. "I should've told you it wouldn't really taste that good."

Law panted as he looked at this hands…but then he looked up at Corazon, worriedly.

"C-Cora, it doesn't feel like anything's change-" Law started, but then, all of a sudden…Corazon collapsed in the snow! "AAH! CORA! What's wrong?!"

"Unh…!" Corazon groaned…blood pooling around him. "It's…for the best… **KOFF!** Now…you can heal yourself, Law…we beat Doffy to it…we won…!"

"Cora!" Law cried.

"But…Doffy's not gonna stop at just the fruit," said Corazon. "Law…I need you and Jupiter…to do something for me…okay? Just…do me one little favor…!"

"Of course!" Law answered. "What is it, Cora? …Cora?! Cora! Hey, answer me!"

Worried, Law pushed Corazon onto his back…and gasped when he saw that he was riddled with bullet wounds!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Law screamed in horror. "CORA, YOU'VE BEEN SHOT! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG WHEN I HEARD GUNSHOTS!"

"Ugh…don't worry about it…" Corazon said, weakly. "Just…a little slip-up on my end…!"

"What do I do?" Law asked, frantically. "What do I do?! …Oh, wait!" He started patting Corazon's chest with his hands. "C'mon! Get better! Stop bleeding!"

"…Law," Corazon said, petting his head. "Your powers…won't work, just like that…it's not magic…!"

"Then…what should I do?!" Law asked, his voice breaking. "Cora…I can't leave you like this! You got shot because of me!"

Not too far away, some of Barrels' men are out searching for Corazon.

"Law…I'll be okay…this isn't gonna be enough to kill me…I just gotta stop the bleeding for a bit. I got a job for you, okay?"

"O-okay…"

"On the west coast of the island is a Marine scout ship. I hate to do this to you in your current state…but I need you to deliver something for me."

Corazon handed Law a small tube.

"If any of the Marine soldiers see this," he said, "they'll know what it means, right away. This little container…can save place far, far away…a kingdom known as Dressrosa."

"Dressrosa?" repeated Law. "Wait…the Marines?!"

"I know you hate them," Corazon said, "but please…just do this and you'll never worry about them, again…okay?"

"…Okay," Law answered before he went inside the alley…where he found Jupiter, lying in a crate, shreds of Law's blanket wrapped around his neck. "Jupiter. Can you move?"

Jupiter blinked his eyes open before he looked at Law.

"Listen…Cora needs me to take something to the Marines for him," Law said. "I'd go to the west coast by myself…but…I don't think I can make it there without collapsing. I need you to carry me, okay?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Jupiter got out of the crate, lowering himself so that Law could climb on. Then, he stood up and dashed off, as if his fight with Rita never bothered him.

"We'll be back, Cora!" Law called as Jupiter ran. "Hang in there!"

XXX

At the Western Coast of Minion Island, Law and Jupiter had made it and were trying to find a Marine to help them.

"…Hmm…" Law hummed as he looked around, he and Jupiter hiding behind a wall. "Oh, wait! What about that guy?"

He spotted a Marine with a bowl haircut, sunglasses, and an octopus wiener stuck to his cheek.

'… _I got a bad feeling about him…'_ thought Jupiter, but nonetheless, Law approached him.

"Umm…excuse me!" Law called. "Excuse me, sir?"

Vergo turned to see the boy approach him.

"Yes?" he asked. "Can I help you?"

"Um…here," Law said as he handed Vergo the tube Corazon gave him. "Take this, please."

"A report form, eh?" Vergo inquired before he pet Law on the head. "Did someone ask you to bring this to us?"

"Y-yes," Law answered.

"Thank you, son," Vergo replied. "Don't worry, I'll take it from here. However…you don't sound too good."

"W-wait!" Law cried. "I…I can trust you, right?"

"Of course," Vergo replied. "I'll take full responsibility for delivering this message-"

"Please!" urged Law. "There's someone who really needs your help! He's been shot and he's bleeding to death!" He soon broke down in tears. "Please…you gotta help him! He got shot because he was trying to help me…I don't want him to die! He's…he's become like a Father to me! I beg you, please help him!"

"Hey, hey, calm down, son!" Vergo answered. "I promise, I'll help him. Just take me to where he is."

"Thank you…!" Law sniffled.

XXX

Jupiter panted as he ran back to Corazon while carrying Law on his back. Not too far behind was Vergo, who had eaten the octopus wiener on his face.

"Hey, Cora!" Law called out to Corazon, who was leaning against a wall, just barely breathing. "Jupiter and I found someone who can help you!"

Corazon weakly raised his head up…only to gasp in horror upon seeing Vergo.

"Oh, shit….Vergo?!" Corazon questioned.

"Corazon?!" Vergo asked. "What the hell are you doing here?! And what happened to you?! You look terrible…wait a minute…did you just talk?!"

Corazon tensed up at this.

' _Damn! A slip of the tongue!'_ he thought. _'So this was his top-secret mission?!'_

"Wait, you guys know each other?!" Law asked before he remembered Corazon talk about Vergo. "Wait…THIS GUY is Vergo?!"

Vergo stared at the tube Law gave him…before he crushed it open, revealing a piece of paper inside.

"No!" Corazon cried. "Not the message!"

' _So Doffy had Vergo infiltrate the Marines, all along?!'_ he thought. _'What a terrible misfortune! Of all the countless Marines in the world…Law had to go to this guy! …No…I can't blame Law…! He didn't know what Vergo looked like! This is all my fault!'_

Vergo stared at the piece of paper that was inside the tube…before he glared at Corazon.

"Now I understand…Rocinante," he said before **THWACK!** He kicked Corazon in the face!

"CORA!" Law cried. "NO, STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Jupiter growled before he lunged at Vergo, who turned around and punched him in the jaw, causing him to yowl in pain as he fell to the snow.

"JUPITER!" Law cried in shock before he grabbed Vergo's leg. "YOU DAMN VERGO BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU?!"

"…Vergo 'bastard'?" Vergo repeated as he grabbed Law by the throat, causing him to gag. "…Oh, I see…you're that kid from Flevance that Doffy took in. I heard about you and your little doggy, and how all three of you fled. Listen very closely, boy…I don't care for bad manners! When you talk to me…you address me as 'MR. VERGO'!"

 **WHAM! BAP! THOK! BAM!** Vergo soon began to mercilessly pummel Law, to Corazon and Jupiter's horror.

"NO!" Corazon cried. "LEAVE HIM ALONE, VERGO!"

Jupiter barked as he tried to attack Vergo again, this time sprouting wings out of his back before he lunged at the double-agent, flapping his wings to get a better boost, but Vergo grabbed him and threw him into the ground, then proceeded to kick and stomp on him, causing him to yelp in even more pain.

"STOP IT, VERGO!" Corazon shouted. "YOU'RE GONNA KILL THEM!"

Vergo stopped stomping on Jupiter…and then tore up the letter in his hands.

"Quite a lot of intel on this paper," he said. "If the Marines were to get their hands on this, the Donquixote Family would be done for! Everything, even our future plans, would be ruined…the second Corazon…to think, I sniffed out quite a big rat in our midst!"

 **WHAM!** He kicked Corazon in the chest, sending him flying back…and then he took off his coat, revealing his entire torso, imbued with Armament Haki…before he continued to beat Corazon to a bloody pulp!

"You disappeared at the age of 8," Vergo began, "and then you didn't come back until 14 years later! And Doffy never suspected you because you were his brother!"

"No, stop!" Law cried. "YOU'LL KILL HIM!"

Suddenly, Vergo stopped beating on Corazon…before he glared at Law.

"I told you," he hissed, "call me…MR. VERGO!"

Law screamed as Vergo lunged at him…and soon after, the sound of blows landing followed.

XXX

"… **You didn't kill them, did you?"**

"No, Doffy."

On the ground, Law, Corazon, and Jupiter, all lied bloodied and beaten, all of them looking barely alive.

" **So…what are you saying?"** Doflamingo asked, talking to Vergo on a Mini Transponder Snail. **"Just sum it up for me, Vergo."**

"Corazon was a spy for the Marines, all along," Vergo answered. "He joined us in order to set you up…where are you, Doffy?"

" **I've been watching our meet-up point at Swallow Island from afar…and when I saw two battleships, even I had to accept the fact that my own younger brother…meant me harm. It's a valuable reminder…that you all are my one true family."**

XXX

It is revealed that Doflamingo and the rest of the Donquixote Family had made it to minion…and had taken out most of Barrels' crew.

"Sadly, it seems my hunch was correct," said Doflamingo. "We've just disembarked on Minion Island…but it seems we're a little too late, though. When we got her, Barrels' men were screaming about the Op-Op Fruit being stolen…so that means Corazon must have it! If you're there with him, make sure he doesn't get away with it, Vergo!"

" **All right. I…uh…uh-oh…"**

"…Don't tell me," Doflamingo deadpanned. "They slipped away from your sight, right? Well…as long as he hasn't made it out of town…I'll make sure he goes nowhere."

He then out his hand…causing strings to shoot out and form a familiar fence around the island, to the pirates' confusion…but soon after, chaos erupted as the pirates began to turn on each other.

In the ghost town's square, Corazon gaped in horror at what he was seeing.

"…The Birdcage…!" he whispered.

"The…what?" Law asked.

"…There's no escape for us, now," Corazon replied.

' _He uses Parasite Strings within the cage,'_ he thought. _'It looks like hell indeed.'_

He then heaved a sigh.

' _I'm gonna die anyway…but maybe I can get Law and Jupiter outta here…they'll probably remember me after I'm dead, huh? Well…if I'm gonna die…I'll die with a smile on my face!'_

"Law…wake up," Corazon said, shaking Law gently, and then woke up Jupiter, who blinked his eyes awake, again. Law looked up at Corazon…who had on a warm smile on his bloodied, bruised face.

"C…Cora…?" Law asked.

"C'mon," Corazon smiled. "Let's get going."

' _If you ever look back on your memories of her,'_ he thought. _'I want you…to remember this smile of mine.'_

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Yeah...I decided not to do the creepy smile. ^^;

Next chapter...well...get ready for feels.

Review, please!


	68. Cora

**Ch. 68- Cora**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

 _(Flashback within flashback)_

"… _Doffy…our new king…!"_

" _Behehehehe…! So everybody got knocked out, huh?! Must've been Haki, huh?! Well…I can give you the power to enact vengeance."_

Doflamingo approached his father…holding his obsidian black pistol with golden trimmings.

"NO!" Rocinante cried. "BROTHER, PLEASE STOP! DON'T DO THIS!"

Homing grabbed his youngest son, holding him tightly to his chest with his back turned to his oldest son, who pointed his pistol at the back of his head.

"Why…?!" Doflamingo hissed. "Why did you take everything, even my divine power, away from me?! YOU CAN'T MAKE IT RIGHT ANYMORE!"

Homing didn't speak as Doflamingo got ready to pull the trigger.

"I'll rectify everything," the boy said, "by killing you, taking your head, and bringing to the Holy Land!"

"…Doflamingo…Rocinante…" Homin said…before he tearfully looked back at his oldest son with a smile on his face. "…I'm sorry…you had to have me as your Father…!"

Doflamingo paused, as if to rethink his decision…but then growled before he pulled the trigger…blowing his father's brains out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rocinante screamed.

 _(Flashback with flashback end)_

"Vice-Admiral Tsuru!" cried a Marine soldier, looking at the Birdcage and talking into a Mini Transponder Snail. "I have no idea what's going on! A giant cage-like structure just swallowed up the whole town…and it's impossible to get in! Most unbelievable of all, ma'am…the pirates inside seem to be in-fighting! They're killing each other!"

" **WHAT?!"** Tsuru questioned.

Not too far away from the Marines' location.

"Hey! Hey, Drie!" cried a pirate, speaking to a boy in a coat that was outside of the Birdcage. "Do something! Get me outta here!"

A pause…but then Drie turned and ran off!

"Hey! Hey!" cried the pirate. "DRIE, GET BACK HERE!"

 **SLASH!** The pirate was soon cut down by one of his own crewmates while Drie kept running.

XXX

Inside Barrels' hideout…

"DRIIIIIE!" Barrels shouted. "Dammit, where is that fucking boy?! That's just like him, disappearing when I need him the most! Tougher than anyone in a fight, but cursed with cowardice!"

It is revealed that Barrels has just been found by Doflamingo.

"You!" Barrels shouted. "You're the ones who stole the Op-Op Fruit, are you?!"

"You shit-head," Doflamingo cursed. "If we had, we wouldn't have gone through all this fucking trouble, now would we?!" He then held up his signature pistol. "How could you let someone as clumsy and idiotic as my own brother steal the Op-Op Fruit from under your drunk, incompetent noses?!"

 **KABANG-BANG-BANG!** Doflamingo shot Barrels, who screamed in pain…before he collapsed, dead.

XXX

Later on, the Donquixote Pirates had gathered outside with a whole load of treasure from Barrels' vault.

"These guys really stacked up quite a fortune!" Diamante noted, admiring the treasure.

"Hey, now!" Trebol said. "Haul that treasure carefully, eh!"

"Hot damn!" exclaimed Machvise, checking out their haul. "Just look at this stuff-n!"

Rita sat nearby, watching the group…but then her nose twitched upon catching a whiff of a familiar scent.

' _Is that…a dog?'_ she thought before she approached a treasure chest, but then…

"Hey!" Lao G called. "Stop screwing around! We have to find Corazon, Law, and Jupiter!" He then glanced up to see Baby-5, riding on the back of flying Buffalo. "Baby-5! Buffalo! You two see anything?!"

"All we're seeing is dead bodies!" called Buffalo. "There's no way anybody could've survived by now, _das-yan!_ "

"Wait a minute!" Baby-5 said, holding up her Black Transponder Snail. "I'm picking up a signal! It saying that the Marines are sheltering someone!"

"Sheltering someone?" Gladius repeated…until he spotted Corazon…running by like an idiot. "What the hell?!"

Pica ran inside the hideout to see Doflamingo, sitting on Barrels' dead body.

"Doffy!" Pica called. "They found Corazon!"

"What?!" Doflamingo questioned.

XXX

Inside a dark, cramped place, Law and Jupiter are curled up together, silently waiting for Corazon, when suddenly…

"Hey! Corazon ran that way!"

Law gasped as he raised his head up.

' _Lao G…?!'_ he thought, but then, two gunshots rang out, followed by a cry of pain.

"Nice shot-n, Gladius!"

Law gasped silently as he tried to push on something from above.

"Urgh…! It won't open!" he said. "Machvise must be sitting on it!"

"Corazon! Why did you trick us into thinking you were mute, huh?!"

 **STOMP!**

"URGH! B…because…I have nothing to say…to the likes of you!"

"You son of a…!"

 **CRAK! WHAM! KRUNCH!**

"UGH! OOF! GUH!"

"How dare you make a fool of the Young Master, your own flesh and blood! If there's one thing I hate…IT'S A TRAITOR!"

"Gladius, stop!"

"Don't try and stop me, Pink! You know he deserves this!"

"Let the Young Master finish him off!"

"Behehehe! Good idea! After all, he was trying to get us into an all-out war with the Marines today!"

 **WHOMP! THOMP! THWACK!**

"NGH! AUGH!"

 **THUD!** Something hit the wall where Law was hiding, causing him to fall back against Jupiter.

' _What is going on?!'_ thought Jupiter in shock.

"Hey! The Young Master's coming!"

Law and Jupiter both gasped at this.

XXX

Corazon panted weakly as he tried to light his cigarette, only to cough due to the damage he took to his body. He was already nearly dead when Vergo beat him. Having the other executives pummeling him only proceeded to make things worse.

Before long…his older brother stood before him.

"…It's been 6 months…Corazon," Doflamingo said, venomously.

"Hah…hah… **KOFF!** " Corazon wheezed, glaring at him…but then he reached inside his coat, causing Rita to growl at him fiercely.

"Easy, Rita," Doflamingo commanded. "Daddy will take care of him."

Corazon silently closed his eyes…as he thought back to the day Doflamingo killed their father.

 _(Flashback within flashback)_

"WAAAAAAAAAH~!"

Rocinante sobbed as he wandered the garbage heap he and his family took shelter in. He just couldn't believe that his own brother shot their father to death…and then somehow lopped off his head with a mere wave of his hand. As Doflamingo left for Mariejois to "get back his power"…Rocinante ended up running into a group of Marines…and among them was Admiral Sengoku.

"Hmm?" Sengoku hummed as he noticed the crying boy. "What in the-?!"

"…Can…can you help me…?" Rocinante sniffled. "I…I'm lost…!"

"Where are your parents?" Sengoku asked, crouching to his height level and putting his hands on his shoulders…but Rocinante only whimpered, and it was then that the Admiral understood. "Ah…I see. You're all alone, aren't you?"

Rocinante nodded his head.

"…I don't know what to do…!" he said. "I…I'm just a kid…!"

"Hey, calm down, now," Sengoku said as he took a hanky and wiped his eyes. "Don't cry, son." He then grinned. "A man has to be tough, you know!"

Rocinante sniffled before he smiled back at Sengoku, even giggling a little, causing the Admiral to chuckle.

"That's better," said Sengoku. "What's your name, son?"

"Rocinante…or just Roci for short," Rocinante said.

"I'm Admiral Sengoku," Sengoku answered. "Rocinante…I feel like fate brought you to me for a reason…how would you like to come with me?"

"…Okay…!" Rocinante answered. "Thanks, Mr. Sengoku."

 _(Flashback within flashback end)_

Corazon smiled at the memory of when Sengoku adopted him…but then he glared at Doflamingo before he pulled out a pistol of his own!

"…Marine Code: 01746," he recited. "I am Marine Headquarters Commander Donquixote Rocinante! Doflamingo, captain of the Donquixote Pirates…I infiltrated your crew in order to prevent the atrocities you have planned. I…am a Marine…!"

Doflamingo glared at his younger brother, who suddenly bumped his head against the treasure chest he was leaning on.

"…I'm sorry I lied to you," he said. "I just…didn't want you to hate me…!"

It is revealed that Law and Jupiter were inside the treasure chest. The only reason why they had not been found by now is because Corazon had put another Calm spell on them.

' _Why are you bringing that up now?!'_ Law thought. _'Sure, I knew…I knew the moment you called Sengoku…but I could never hate you, now!'_

"You think apologizing is gonna save your fucking ass, now?!" Gladius questioned. "You're dumber than you look, Corazon!"

"…Enough with these damn jokes," Doflamingo hissed. "Answer me these two questions, Corazon: where is the Op-Op Fruit…and where the hell are Law and Jupiter?!"

"…Law ate the Op-Op Fruit," answered Corazon. "He's already got the powers. He and Jupiter have already escaped! By now…they're both under the protection of a Marine scout ship! You can't have either of them."

"Young Master!" Baby-5 called. "Cora's right! We just picked up a Marine signal saying they're sheltering a boy!"

"What?!" Doflamingo questioned. "Why didn't you say something earlier?!"

"We didn't think it was Law, _das-yan!_ " Buffalo called down.

XXX

On the Marine scout ship…Drie is huddled up against a crate, wrapped up in a blanket…chuckling silently to himself.

"…I'm free…!" he whispered. "I'm finally free from that bastard…!"

XXX

' _A boy?!'_ thought Corazon. _'What kind of coincidence is that?! Law and Jupiter are right behind me!'_

"We've gotta make sure!" Doflamingo shouted. "I'll remove the Birdcage! The rest of you, get ready to sail! If it's true, we'll sink that scout ship and take Law back!"

"DON'T BOTHER!" Corazon yelled. "Why the hell…would you go after them, anyway?!"

' _I was right, Law,'_ thought Corazon. _'You're being kept alive…time after time…the heavens will send you a hand of salvation!'_

"Answer me," he said. "What are you going to do with Law?!"

"…What am I going to die with Law?" Doflamingo said…before he grinned malevolently. "Well…if he's already eaten the Op-Op Fruit…I'll just have to raise him so that he and Jupiter know that they should both die for my sake!"

Inside the chest, Law and Jupiter both gasped.

' _This guy's crazy…!'_ thought Jupiter. _'No matter what, he intends to kill us both!'_

Then…Doflamingo whipped out his signature pistol.

"You've always done such unnecessary things," he said. "You just had to go and fuck up everything, didn't you?! Why did you come back to mess with me, Corazon?! Why is it that I have to be forced to kill my own biological family, not once, but twice!"

Inside the chest, Law was trying to get Corazon's attention, but Jupiter held him back from banging against the side, not wanting them both to be caught.

' _Cora?!'_ Law thought. _'Is he really gonna be okay?!'_

"I know you don't have the guts to shoot me," Doflamingo said. "You're too much like our Father!"

Law gasped silently while Jupiter screwed his eyes and ears shut, bracing for their worst.

' _No…! No!'_ Law thought. _'Cora…you said you'd be okay!'_

 _(Flashback within flashback)_

"Law, Jupiter! Look, over there!" Corazon called, carrying Law piggyback style. "I see Doffy and the others…it looks like they're hauling Barrels' treasure! When pirates see treasure chests, in their nature to take it back to their ship!"

He then ran over and put Law and Jupiter in an empty treasure chest, just big enough for them to fit.

"As long as you two stay in here, you'll be able to escape the Birdcage!" Corazon told them.

"But what about you, Cora?" asked Law, worriedly. "How will you get outta here?"

"Hey, don't be stupid," Corazon answered. "Doffy only wants you two and the Op-Op Fruit. I'm his only brother by blood. He'll be pissed, sure, but he would never kill me."

"You promise, Cora?" Law asked.

"Cross my heart," Corazon answered as he patted Law's and Jupiter's heads. "Now…Calm."

Soon, Law and Jupiter both went silent.

"Now, any noise you and Jupiter make will be silenced," said Corazon. "You two slip away to the Marine scout ship while you can and we'll meet up at the next island, okay?"

Law nodded his head at this.

"Oh, and Law?" Corazon asked. "…I love you, kiddo."

Law stared at him in surprise…but then he chewed his trembling lip and, without warning, hugged Corazon around his neck. Corazon was a bit taken aback at first, but then he chuckled and hugged Law back. However…he glanced up at Jupiter, who stared at him sadly, and Corazon could only sigh silently before mouthing the words "Take care of Law", causing the dog to nod at him.

Suddenly, Corazon gasped as he heard footsteps.

"They're coming!" he whispered before he closed the chest.

 _(Flashback within flashback end)_

' _Cora…you lied to me again!'_ Law thought. _'You told me that Doflamingo wouldn't kill you!'_

Corazon grunted as he forced himself to stand.

"…Law…is not going to follow your lead, Doffy," he hissed, his gun trained on his brother's heart. "He overcame his fate…that he would die in three years! He's not the same kid who was so desperate to die that he would join up with a crew of mad pirates like you! He and Jupiter have nothing to gain from…the human embodiment of chaos and destruction! JUST LET THEM GO! THEY'RE FREE~!"

Inside the chest, Law's eyes began to well up with tears.

A pause…but then Doflamingo gritted his teeth…and pulled the trigger, shooting a bullet right through Corazon's chest. He tensed up, as if in shock…but then shot Corazon three more times….and then…he collapsed, blood pooling underneath is body.

A pause…but then Doflamingo turned and walked away…a despondent look on his face as the rest of his crew followed after him. As they left, Law and Jupiter peeked their heads out of the treasure chest, watching as Corazon's motionless body lied in the snow…but then, they saw that he was still breathing…but barely.

'… _No…'_ thought Corazon. _'Not yet…I…I have to live, just for a minute longer…! Once I die…the spell I put on you will wear off…and your voice, your sounds…will echo again…!'_

At the Donquixote Pirates' ship…Law and Jupiter had managed to sneak out of the treasure chest. However…the former was sobbing as he wrapped his blanket around himself, walking out into the snow, his cries going unheard due to the power of Corazon's Calm-Calm Fruit.

' _That's right, Law…just walk…you and Jupiter just sneak away, silently…just keep going. There's nothing to tie either of you down, anymore…not the steel fences around Flevance…not an iron cage where you're forced to fight other dogs for a living…not even a shortened life span! Nobody…can place their limits on you now…'_

As the Donquixote Pirates began to board their ship, Doflamingo spotted Tsuru's ship approaching.

"Fuck!" he cursed. "It's Tsuru, again!"

' _You're free, Law and Jupiter…finally free…'_

With that…Corazon breathed his last breath. Not long after…Law's sobs finally began to break out into the air, and following this was the sad, mournful howls coming from Jupiter. However, their cries were drowned out by the sounds of artillery fire.

And so ended the life of Corazon, AKA Donquixote Rocinante…the man who gave Law and Jupiter their will to live, again.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

R.I.P. Corazon...

Review, please!


	69. The Trigger That Day

**Ch. 69- The Trigger That Day**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

 _Flashback end_

Now back in the present day…

' _Cora…thank you…it's because of you that Jupiter and I are alive, today…but the moment I become free is the moment your hopes are fulfilled…the moment I defeat Doflamingo, once and for all!'_

"ROOM!" Law shouted as he charged at Doflamingo, forming a dome around the both of them. "Doflamingo! What do you make of Monkey D. Luffy?!"

"What?!" Doflamingo questioned as Law tossed a pebble behind.

"Today, for the first time," Law began, "I finally learned that you were a Celestial Dragon. SHAMBLES!"

Doflamingo tried to slice Law with his strings, only for him to dodge by switching places with the pebble he tossed, causing him to appear behind the sadistic Warlord.

"What do you make of D?!" Law questioned as he tried to stab Doflamingo…who had grabbed onto the blade of _Kikoku_ , and even though his hand was imbued with Haki, his palm was still cut.

"None of this has anything to do with you!" Doflamingo shouted as he pulled on the sword. "Are you trying to say…that Straw Hat Luffy was guided by fate…to come after one with the blood of gods in his veins?!" He then turned to try and cut Law again! "BULLSHIT!"

Law gasped before he raised his arms to block his attack.

"…Cora told me that…the People of the D were known as the enemies of the gods!" he exclaimed. "Well guess what, Doflamingo…my full name is…Trafalgar _D_. Water Law!"

Hearing this caused Doflamingo to gasp, as if in horror…as his strings ended up cutting through the Suits Chamber walls!

XXX

Back down below…the Marines are doing their damnedest to stop the rioting going on in the towns…but it was easier said than done, especially since they also fell prey to the Birdcage. Watching everything from the Old Royal Plateau was Violet, with her father by her side.

"How goes the battle, Viola?" asked King Riku.

"…There are currently three major battles happening here in Dressrosa," answered Violet. "The longer it continues…the greater the casualties. As for the final fight going on atop the palace, Straw Hat has been knocked to a lower level…leaving Law alone, overpowered by Doflamingo."

"Viola," Usopp said, lying on the ground, trying to rest. "How many executives are left?"

"There's one executive guarding the SMILE Factory," answered Violet, "the Free-Swimmer, Senor Pink. At the Pica Statue, is the Supreme Executive, the stone-assimilation man, Pica. On Flower Hill, on the fourth step of the New Royal Plateau, is the Hero of the Coliseum, the flag-man, Diamante, and Doflamingo's pet saber tooth tigress, Rita. On the top floor of the palace is the false king of Dressrosa, the string-man, Doflamingo, along with his Chief of Staff, the mucus-man, Trebol. On the third floor, the rupture-man, Gladius, and his followers. Finally, on the fourth floor, the four executives, Lao G and his Geo Fist martial arts, Dellinger the Fighting Fish Fishman hybrid boy, the full-body weapon, Baby-5, and the super-weight-man, Machvise…so that makes 11 of executive rank or higher…but the participants in most of these battles…are already severely wounded…meaning the conclusion cannot be far off!"

XXX

At the SMILE Factory…Senor Pink had taken a punch from Franky due to trying to protect a stray kitten, causing Franky to nearly break down in tears and Pink's fan girls to cry out, lovingly.

XXX

At the Pica Statue, Zoro is still fighting with Pica…and had not suffered a single wound, yet. Still, he seemed to be struggling.

XXX

On the third step, Robin is seen running up a staircase of legs she made using her Devil Fruit powers while Bartolomeo held up off some of the underlings.

"Keep going, Robin- _senpai_!" shouted Bartolomeo.

 **SLASH!** Cavendish cut down even more minions.

"These weak attacks of yours are only going to put me to sleep!" Cavendish shouted before he pointed his sword at Gladius. "Prepare yourself, Gladius, because you're next!"

"Hmph," Gladius scoffed.

XXX

On Flower Hill, Kyros and Rebecca glared at Diamante…who had scratches on his face.

"…Why you…!" he hissed. "Army…BANDERA!"

Suddenly, the ground began to ripple and shake, nearly causing Rebecca and Kyros to lose their balance.

"Ah! What's going on?!" Rebecca cried.

XXX

 **CHOMP!** Rita bit down on Jupiter's shoulder, causing him to yowl in pain while Blizzard and Lucky tried to jump at her from behind, only for the feline to kick them both away. Aika, panted heavily as she grabbed at her head, tears stinging at her eyes.

" _Aika, calm down!"_ Kumi cried. _"Don't freak out!"_

XXX

Inside the palace…the guards had their heads hammered in the walls.

"We're coming for you, Princess Mansherry!" called Leo. "Just hang on!"

XXX

"Thank you so much!" cried a woman who held her crying son.

"Don't thank me yet!" Sabo said, holding up a piece of rubble. "Hurry and get to safe ground!"

'… _If there IS such a place here,'_ he added, mentally while Koala ran off to find any more survivors.

XXX

On the second step, Elizabello was busy warming up his King Punch while Ideo tried to hit Dellinger with his Destruction Cannon, only to miss.

"KYAHAHA!" cackled Dellinger. "You can't hit me!"

"Ten-Ton VISE!" Machvise shouted as he slammed down on Hajrudin's back, landing a crushing blow to the giant.

"Hey, answer me!" shouted Baby-5, her hands now two giant sai blades. "What…what was that you just said?!"

"Huh?!" Sai questioned.

" **G!** " Lao G shouted as he kicked Chinjao in the jaw.

XXX

"WAH! WHOA!" Luffy cried as he dodged both attacks coming from Doflamingo's Black Knight and the controlled Bellamy. "WATCH IT!"

"Dammit, why won't you just kill me, already?!" Bellamy questioned.

"I told you!" Luffy shouted. "We're friends!"

XXX

"However," Violet said, watching all the battles take place, "if Doflamingo isn't defeated soon…our fate within the Birdcage will never change."

"So you're saying we're actually going to put our fate in the hands of pirates?!" asked a man in the crowd while Fujitora remained silent.

XXX

"You're…A D?!" Doflamingo shouted. "You've been one along?!"

 **CLANG!** Law blocked Doflamingo's strings with his sword.

"Are you trying to tell me that it was fate that brought you here?!" he asked. "What kind of nonsense did my brother fill your head with?! You think that being a D means you'll be able to defeat me?! That 'enemies of the gods' bullshit is a superstition, and nothing more!"

"Hey, Doffy!" cried Trebol. "Look out!"

"Injection…" Law started, pointing his sword at Doflamingo's stomach. "SHOT!"

 **SHUNK!** Law stabbed Doflamingo in the stomach with a quick jab of his sword, sending him sliding back a few feet.

"…Cora knew perfectly well that having a measly named wouldn't help me defeat you," Law said as Doflamingo coughed up blood, "but that was the catalyst. Cora was too kindhearted to pull the trigger, that day…SO I'M GOING TO DO THE JOB FOR HIM!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Sorry this is so short, but at least I'm getting there!

Review, please!


	70. Bellamy the Pirate

**Ch. 70- Bellamy the Pirate**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

"Doffy!" Trebol cried as Doflamingo stumbled back, clutching the wound on his stomach. As he looked up, he momentarily saw Law as a child, back when he had lost his will to live. To see him with this fiercely determined look in his eyes, he growled angrily.

"Now…TAKT!" Law shouted as he lifted his index finger…causing the outer tower, which had sliced off with his powers, to come flying towards Doflamingo and Trebol.

"DAAAAAAH!" Trebol screamed. "IT'S COMING RIGHT AT US!"

"SPIDER WEB!" Doflamingo shouted, creating a giant net made of strings that sliced the outer tower into rubble! However, Law suddenly clenched his fist…and the rubble suddenly began to close in on Doflamingo, all at once! Law held his breath, knowing fully well that wouldn't nearly be enough to put an end to the maniacal Warlord. Sure enough, there he was, floating in the air above him. Law gritted his teeth before he held up his fingers.

"SHAMBLES!" he shouted before he switched places with another hunk of rubble, causing him to appear behind Doflamingo, his fingers outstretched. "Now…MES!"

But then, **WHAP!** Just before Law could grab Doflamingo's heart…the Warlord grabbed him by his right wrist.

"…Quit repeating attacks that you know aren't going to fucking work," Doflamingo hissed. "Why, you're turning into one of those impetuous fools who think they can get by on just guts and intensity alone." He then held Law up in the air…while raising his own left leg as well. "If you really wanted to kill me, Law…you should've just stuck to your plan to pit Kaido against me. There are plenty of ways to get rid of somebody you can't match on your own! Instead, you let your feelings for Corazon take over…the moment you decided you just had to avenge him…was the moment your death was inevitable!"

Law gritted his teeth, seething angrily.

"Do you remember the message he tried to deliver?" Doflamingo asked. "All along, my brother was trying to save Dressrosa. If you hadn't have screwed up that snowy night…these massive tragedies would never have happened!"

"So even you consider them to be tragedies?" Law quipped, causing Doflamingo to tense up a bit…but then he grinned again.

"Hehe…hehehehehe!" he laughed. "Very calm and clever of you, Law…you make a good point!" He then raised his leg…revealing a string connected between his heel and his calf…and put it against Law's right arm. "Regardless of what was in that message…I would've changed my plans and seized the throne of this kingdom, anyway! Everything that Corazon spent his life achieving…was wasted in the end…and who's to blame but you and Jupiter, Law?"

"That's up for the two of us to decide!" Law barked. "Everything Jupiter and I do…until the moment we die…represents what Cora had achieved! SO GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

He then hocked up some mucus and spit it out on Doflamingo's shoe.

"…How sweet," Doflamingo hissed. "I think I'm getting all misty-eyed." He then smirked. "Fine, Law…all the tragedies, failures, and happenstance…are reality and nothing more! Plus the fact that you ate the Op-Op Fruit, the fact that you and Jupiter ran away, the fact that you lashed back at me on Punk Hazard, and the fact that you're here now!"

 **WHOOOM! KRASH!** He crashed down on the palace's roof, Law taking the brunt of the damage.

"Behehehehehe!" laughed Trebol. "He got him, good! String Saw! STRING SAW!"

As the dust cleared…the sound of Law's screams of agony filled the air…and beside him…was his severe right arm.

XXX

Jupiter gasped as he looked up at the palace.

"… _Law…?!"_ he whispered in horror…before he was tackled by Rita, who tried to get at his throat.

XXX

Doflamingo chuckled darkly before he started cackling, watching Law writhed in pain, trying to stop the flow of blood coming out of the stump where his right arm was.

"Even the fact that you were influenced by another D. Carrier to challenge me directly," Doflamingo started, "is reality now! It happened! So…I'll forgive you for it!" He then scowled…as he pulled out his signature pistol. "The same way…I forgave my father and brother…with death!"

"Fuck…!" Law cursed as he held his shoulder.

"After all," Doflamingo said as he cocked the gun, "it's just not an execution…unless you use hot lead! Don't you think?!"

But just before he could pull the trigger…

"JET GATLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

 **KABOOM!** Something came crashing through the floor, flying high up into the air!

"Huh?!" Trebol questioned. "What's that?! Something went flying!"

A closer revealed it was Doflamingo's Black Knight…torn to shreds.

"Ahh! The Doffy Double!" cried Trebol.

"MINGO~! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE SO I CAN KICK IT LIKE I DID THAT OTHER MINGO!"

"Hmph," Doflamingo scoffed as he looked at the giant hole in the floor. "I suppose this cage was a bit too small…to hold a wild animal like him."

Down below, it is revealed that Luffy is now facing Bellamy, who is still under Doflamingo's control.

"C'mon, Bellamy!" Luffy cried. "Just stop it, already!"

"I…I can't…!" Bellamy wheezed.

"Hey, Mingo!" Luffy shouted. "Let Bellamy go, already! He'll die if he keeps this up!"

"…So you're still alive, eh, Bellamy?" Doflamingo asked.

"D…Doflamingo…!" Bellamy panted.

"…Why not?" Doflamingo asked as he released his strings. "I'm bored with you, now."

 **THUD!** Bellamy collapsed on the floor, panting heavily.

"Bellamy!" Luffy cried as he ran to his side. "Hey! You okay, man?!"

"Haa…haa…!" Bellamy huffed.

"You've done enough, Bellamy!" Doflamingo called. "I'm setting you free…just like you've always been."

Bellamy panted as he lied on the ground…thinking back to when he first met Doflamingo back in the North Blue. He and his friends were just a bunch of small-time thugs from a rich city known as Nortis. Bored with the "stuffy old town", Bellamy and his friends thought they could make it big by joining the Donquixote Pirates, the so-called Pride of the North Blue, claiming that they aren't the type of pirates with "pipe dreams". Doflamingo decided to permit Bellamy and his friends the use of his flag…but have him return it should he lose to anybody, saying he had no use for weak underlings.

"Bellamy! Bellamy!" Luffy cried. "C'mon, man! Stay with me!"

Bellamy glanced up at Luffy, who stared at him in concern…and suddenly…it felt like a great fury was welling up inside of him.

Yes…now he remembered. Bellamy had vowed that he wouldn't lose to anybody…but then, this boy came along, spouting things about "Sky Island" and other nonsense…at least to his ears. When he beat him and Zoro that day in the bar in Mock Town, all they did was just lie there and take it…and at fist, Bellamy thought that was the end, but then, he steals Montblanc Cricket's gold, and suddenly, Luffy comes back to challenge him. Thinking it would end up like the bar fight, Bellamy humors him and accepts…but then, in a single instant…it was over.

One punch. That was all it took for Luffy to bring him down.

That was it…Bellamy thought for sure he'd be finished, yet he was amazed when Doflamingo gave him a second chance…but once again, he was knocked off his pedestal, and in a final effort to redeem himself to his hero, he even attempted to kill the boy whom he lost to two years ago…only to realize Doflamingo saw him as some expendable joke.

Now, here he was again…facing Luffy, once more…but now, the boy dared to say that they were friends. What an utter disgrace!

This was not how he was going to down…not like this.

With that, Bellamy grunted as he forced himself to get to his feet.

"Whoa, Bellamy!" Luffy cried. "Don't push yourself! Just stay down!"

 **RRRRRMMMB!** The palace shook, causing him to look up.

"Whoa, what was that?!" he questioned. "I'm getting a bad feeling…Bellamy, listen, I need you to wait here, but I'll get you some help, okay?! I gotta get up there and help Traffy! He's stuck up there with Mingo and Snotty, but don't worry! I'll give him a good punch, just for-"

"HOLD IT!" Bellamy shouted, causing Luffy to look at him.

"What is it, Bellamy?" Luffy asked.

"Haa…haa…!" Bellamy panted…before he grinned. "…Do you…remember this move…Straw Hat?"

 **SPROING!** He turned his legs into springs…and squat down.

"Spring…HOPPER!"

 **BOING! BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!** Bellamy sprang up into the air…and started bouncing off the walls with incredible speed and force!

Luffy gasped…suddenly remembering the night he fought Bellamy in Mock Town.

"B…Bellamy?!" he asked.

"You may've gotten stronger, Straw Hat," Bellamy started, "but so have I! The destructive power of this move is far greater than before!"

"Hey! Stop it!" Luffy shouted. "If you keep this up, you'll die, Bellamy!"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Bellamy shouted. "Don't you get it?! I AM NOT, NOR WILL I EVER BE YOUR FRIEND!"

Luffy gasped silently as he watched him rocketing around the corridor.

"…I understand now…that I chose to follow the wrong man!" Bellamy said. "I understand now how pitiful it makes me…but…I don't wanna be pathetic enough to lash out at the man I chose to follow, just because I heard something I didn't wanna hear from him! So…if I'm gonna be some dumb-ass…THEN I GOTTA SEE THIS THROUGH TO THE END! THIS WILL BE MY FINALLY BATTLE, STRAW HAT…SO YOU BETTER MAKE IT WORTH IT!"

"…Bellamy…!" Luffy whispered in horror.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Yes, I know, it's another short one, but it's better than nothing.

Review, please!


	71. The Spear of Elbaph

**Ch. 71- The Spear of Elbaf**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

 **BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!** Bellamy was ricocheting off the walls, all around Luffy, who only stood in one spot.

"Bellamy! Stop!" Luffy cried. "Don't you get it?! Mingo betrayed you! I won't fight you! I can't!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Bellamy laughed. "Fine by me, Straw Hat! You can just stand there…IF YOU REALLY THINK MY DETERMINATION'S THAT SHALLOW!"

 **POW!** Bellamy, his fist imbued with Armaments Haki, landed a punch in Luffy's stomach, which was also coated in Haki…but it proved to be stronger than the latter anticipated, for Luffy still ended up coughing up blood.

XXX

Concurrently, at the Pica Statue, Zoro was fighting a smaller Pica Statue on the bigger statue's back…and right now, he seemed to be struggling.

"Ah, crap!" Zoro cursed. "No foothold!"

 **KABLOW!** Pica punched Luffy down onto the New Royal Plateau's second step, also blowing anyone within the radius of the punch.

"Master Pica!" cried one of the Donquixote foot soldiers…but then, **SLASH!** The smaller statue got sliced in half by Zoro, who had survived the punch!

"AAAAAAAHH!" an underling screamed. "It's Pirate Hunter Zoro!"

"Dammit!" Zoro cursed. "This stone guy doesn't know when to give up, does he?!"

"Shoot him down!" shouted another minion.

"You really are a fool," said Pica, forming yet another statue of himself, "if you think that knowing my power gives you a chance!"

Then, he slithered away while Zoro was left to dodge the fire of the foot soldiers.

"Whoa!" Zoro cried as he deflected the bullets with his sword. "Dammit, wait!"

"…Commodore Dignity…ATTEN-HUT!"

Suddenly, the Donquixote underlings stood at attention.

"What the…?" Zoro muttered, confused.

"Wait, why are we standing in a line?" asked one of the foot soldiers.

Nearby…Orlumbus had grabbed another underling and curled him up like a ball.

"Commodore…" he started.

"No, wait!" cried the underling. "Please, put me down!"

"KILLER BOWLING!" Orlumbus shouted as he threw the poor minion into the other foot soldiers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" they screamed.

"Nice one, big guy!" Zoro said. "I owe you one! You're from the coliseum, aren't you?"

"That's right!" answered Orlumbus. "I am Orlumbus! If we were at sea, I would marshal the forces of my Yonta Maria Fleet to come to your aid! Alas, I am undermanned here! You must handle that stone behemoth yourself!"

"Leave it to me," Zoro said. "I'm getting sick of this guy raising hell all over the place!"

Just then…Pica's face appeared out of the wall!

"What in hot hell?!" Zoro questioned.

"AAH!" an underling screamed. "Master Pica's taken over the plateau!"

Pica then looked down at Zoro, who tensed up as the stone-assimilation man grinned.

"Pikya-pikya-pikya-rara!" he laughed. "Now, there's no escape from my attack-"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Zoro questioned. "SOME KIND OF LAUGH?!"

Hearing that caused Pica to tense up in anger.

"…Do you have a problem with how I laugh-"

"I was just taken by surprise by how STUPID it sounds!"

"YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE PIRATE HUNTER!"

"IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU MAKE FUN OF HIS LAUGH, BUT WHEN YOU INSULT HIS LAUGH, YOU MAKE THINGS EVEN WORSE!"

 **RRRRMMMMMMMMMMBB!** The ground started to rumble more than Luffy's stomach after he hadn't eaten in 3 days.

"CHARLESTONE!" Pica shouted, and soon enough, huge spikes made of stone started erupting all over the second step of the plateau, causing nearly everybody to fall off…except Zoro, who only grinned as he licked his blade.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall, they say," he grinned. "All the better for me to cut you down, you soprano bastard."

"HEY, PICA!" Dellinger shouted. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?! DID YOU FORGET THAT WE'RE DOWN HERE, TOO?!"

"Destruction CANNON!"

 **KAPOW!** Ideo punched at Dellinger with his exploding fist, sending him flying several feet.

"KYAAAAAA~!" Dellinger shriekd.

"Don't forget who you're REALLY fighting, you little brat!" shouted Ideo.

On a separate spike, Sai is confronted by Baby-5, who had turned her arm into a bazooka.

"It's because we're enemies, isn't it?!" Baby-5 asked.

"What do you mean?!" Sai questioned.

"Earlier…you told me…you wanted my heart!"

"What?! No, I said 'My spear will seek out your heart'!"

"…And then you said…'I'll never let you go'!"

"I said that 'You can't break my grip'!"

"And finally…you said 'Will you follow me?!'!"

"No, it was 'Can you follow me at this speed'! Where are you getting that from?!"

Baby-5 gritted her teeth…as tears fell from her eyes.

"…If you want me so badly," she whispered, "then…I don't care whose side I'm on! So…just come out and say it!" She then raised her head, revealing her teary-eyed face. "You…you need me, don't you?!"

"…Man, this is one crazy chick," said Sai.

Meanwhile, Machvise is standing on top of another stone spike.

"Perfect-n!" he exclaimed. "That's good foothold-n! I already got-n Hajrudin down, so who should I go for next?"

That's when he spotted Zoro, running down below.

"Ah! Roronoa Zoro!" Machvise explain.

Down on the ground below…Hajrudin was lying in a crater, looking as if he was barely alive.

"Hehehe!" laughed a Donquixote henchmen. "Check it out! Even the mighty giant of Elbaf is no match against Master Machvise!"

As Hajrudin lied on the ground, he began to think to himself.

' _How…could this be…?!'_ he thought. _'Since my boyhood…it has been my life's dream to become the King of the Giants! Instead…I lose the match in the coliseum…get turned into a toy…and when I am freed…I cannot even repay my gratitude!'_

He then glanced up at Machvise, who was preparing to jump down on Zoro and crush him.

' _I am…truly pathetic! I sought to repay my debt…even if it kills me…so how is it that I am still alive after failing?! Is that all my gratitude has amounted to?!'_

"Here I come, Roronoa!" Machvise shouted before he jumped off, holding his shield out. "Destructive…1,000 TON VISE!"

"That guy, again?!" Zoro questioned as he spotted Machvise. "Dammit, I don't have time for this!"

"Wait, Roronoa!" shouted Hajrudin, staggering to his feet. "Let me handle him."

"Whoa, you sure?" Zoro asked. "You look like you can barely stand!"

"Hajrudin!" Machvise shouted. "C'mon, big guy! I thought I took care you already-n! In that case, I'll just get even heavier! HELLISH 10,000-TON VISE!"

"10,000?!" Zoro questioned. "Hey, are you nuts?! Not even a giant can't survive that kind of weight!"

Hajrudin just remained still, glaring up at Machvise as he came plummeting towards him.

"I hope you still got-n some bones left that I can break!" the rotund man shouted.

'… _Dead men serve no purpose,'_ Hajrudin thought, _'but…one left arm should be good enough…to take down this enemy! So…have a taste of the last of my life!'_

"GUNGNIR!" Hajrudin yelled as he punched Machvise's shield…however, in doing so, the bones in his right arm and right leg began to shatter at the weight!

"Hey! Stop!" Zoro cried. "Don't do it! You'll die at this rate!"

"It ain't gonna work-n, Hajrudin!" Machvise shouted. "This is 10,000 tons! Not even 10 giants could lift this much!"

Nearby, the underlings laughed at Hajrudin's agony.

"Do it, Master Machvise!"

"Yeah! Finish him off!"

Just as Hajrudin looked like he couldn't hold Maachvise back much longer…the giant suddenly let out a roar as he forced his arm up, thus throwing the super-weight-man high into the air!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" the underlings questioned.

"No way! It can't be!"

"Master Machvise…he lost?!"

"Oh, no! He's gonna hit the top of the Birdcage! LOOK OUT, MASTER MACHVISE!"

But Machvise was already unconscious…and before too long, his back hit the top of the Birdcage, thus cutting him up, severely!

Hajrudin panted as he stared up at the Birdcage…before he sighed.

"…Of course you can't escape," he said. "You…are not a bird."

 **KATHOOM!** The giant collapsed on the ground…and soon after, Machvise crashed into the town, still out cold.

Zoro stared down at Hajrudin, who, despite risking permanent damage to his skeleton managed to beat the odds and defeat one of Donquixote Family's executives.

"…Rest up, big guy," Zoro grinned. "When you wake up…that Birdcage will be gone."

WINNER: HAJRUDIN

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I think the reason why these chapters are so short is because these fights are. Well, I guess that's how it is.

71 down, 32 to go! Will I make it?!

Review, please!


	72. Sai, Don of the Happosui Army

**Ch. 72- Sai, Don of the Happosui Army**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

"OH, SHIT!" Zoro cried as he dodged another one of Pica's Charlestone attacks. "Damn stone man!"

"Shall I be of assistance, Pirate Hunter?!"

Zoro turned to see Elizabello, swiftly punching the air.

"The King Punch is my treasured heirloom, an attack that happens once an hour," the Fighting King said. "Have you figured out the stone-man's powers, yet?"

"You!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Yes!" answered Elizabello. "I am Elizabello II, King of Prodence! King Riku is a good friend of mine!"

"I see," Zoro grinned. "Well, sorry to tell you this, but this soprano bastard's mine…still, you might wanna save that 'heirloom' of yours…because you never know when you might need it."

"If you insist, then I shall!" Elizabello exclaimed before he and Zoro leapt out of the way of another stone spike that Pica created.

"Careful!" Zoro called. "I think this boulder might be plotting something!"

XXX

Meanwhile, Lao G was bending over…crying out in pain.

"Look!" exclaimed one of the underlings. "It's Lao G's Back-Pain Stance!"

Then, he jumped at Chinjao, somehow able to knock him back, despite his backache!

"Eye-Strain Jab!"

 **BAM!**

"URG!"

"Icy Stiff Shoulder!"

 **BAM!**

"OOF!"

"Immortal Warrior's JOINT PAIN!"

"HRRRRGH!"

Lao G stood behind Chinjao, who stumbled back, covered in injuries.

"All right!" the underlings cheered. "That's the Lao G we know!"

"He's pushing Don Chinjao, a man of 500 million, around like he's nothing!" added another.

"Urgh…!" Lao G groaned, forming his hands into the letter G. "As I get older and know more pain, it only sharpens my Geo Fist! **G**!"

"…I…am…opposed!" Chinjao shouted. "I AM OPPOSED YOUR MARRIAGE, SAI!"

"WHAT?!" Sai questioned. "YOU MEAN YOU HEARD ALL THAT BULLSHIT?! WE ARE _NOT_ GETTING MARRIED!"

"HE WAS FOCUSING ON THEM THIS WHOLE TIME?!" questioned the foot soldiers.

"YOU'RE AGAINST IT?!" Baby-5 asked in shock.

"WHY IS THIS SUCH A SHOCK TO YOU?!" Sai shouted. "WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED, YOU DUMB BITCH!"

"Sai, you already have a betrothed!" said Chinjao. "Ooklicia, the daughter of the chieftain of the Nihosui Army!"

"I know that!" Sai barked. "As if I care who I have for a wife! Add the two treasures of Niho to the eight treasures of Happo and make us the ten Jupposui Army, for all I care!"

"Those idiots!" shouted an underling. "How could they just stand there arguing while Lao G stands before them?!"

"He's gonna get really mad!" cried another.

"…Huh?" Lao G muttered, putting a hand to his ear.

"HE COULDN'T HEAR THEM?!" the foot soldiers questioned.

"No wait!" shouted another one with a handlebar mustache. "He IS furious! Just look at that aura of rage coming from him!"

What looked like an aura of rage…was really Lao G's soul, beginning to leave his body!

"AAH! IT'S HIS LIFE FORCE!"

"LAO G IS DYING, RIGHT BEFORE OUR EYES!"

"Whoever heard of a fight ending like this?!"

"Maybe…it was really Lao G's time, after all!"

"No!" Baby-5 cried. "Lao G, please! You can't leave us, now! COME BACK!"

As if his soul heard her…Lao G suddenly returned to life!

"…Say again?" he asked.

"HE COULDN'T HEAR HER, BUT HE CAME BACK ANYWAY?!" the underlings questioned, shocked even more.

"…The great Don Chinjao has grown old and feeble, indeed," said Lao.

"Sai!" Chinjao shouted. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"What are you talking about-" Sai started until he noticed Baby-5 fixing his collar. "HEY! Will you back off?! Stop fixing my collar! You're not my wife!"

He then kicked Baby-5 back, much to her surprise.

"Keep off of me, you damned Donquixote bitch!" he shouted.

"But…I thought you said you needed me!" Baby-5 cried. "What do you want me to do?! Just tell me!"

"KAHAHA!" laughed Sai. "How ridiculous are you?! Fine! If that's what you want…then why don't you go and die for me?!"

"…Die…for you…?" Baby-5 repeated.

"That's right!" Sai answered. "If I let you just walk away and interfere with the Straw Hat Pirates, then my attempt to repay them would be for nothing! We've got to take down the executives, at least…so prepare yourself, woman, because I-"

"All right," Baby-5 answered…turning her arm into a rifle and pointing it at her head! "I'll gladly die for you…if it means it'll help you."

Upon seeing how willingly the weapon-woman was ready to shoot herself, Sai gasped in horror.

"N-no, wait!" he cried.

"If there's one thing that makes me happy," Baby-5 said, "it's helping others!"

"NO!" cried the minions.

"This time, Baby-5's trying to kill herself!"

"Don't do it, Baby-5!"

"Stop!" Sai shouted. "I was kidding! I don't want you to actually SHOOT yourself! If you die like this, it'll only leave a bad taste in my mouth!"

With that, he quickly raced to stop her.

"Sai! Stop it!" Chinjao boomed. "Forget that wench! Have you gone mad?! A true leader would never stop his enemy from dying! He must be cold and calculating-"

"SHUT UP, GRAMPS!" Sai barked. "QUIT ACTING LIKE MY TEACHER!"

Baby-5 smiled…preparing to pull the trigger. As she did, she began to think back to when she was a child, before Doflamingo took her in. She lived in a small village that was found in a wasteland. As a child, Baby-5 ate more than her usual share and she was too feeble to work in the already dry fields. The village was already overpopulated, so the villagers told the girl's mother to leave her out in the mountains, alone. When Baby-5 tried to follow her mother…the woman cruelly told her these words.

" _Don't follow me…you useless brat. Nobody needs you!"_

Since then…Baby-5 developed an obsession for wanting to be needed…even if it mean killing herself.

"I SAID STOP, YOU STUPID BIMBO!" Sai yelled.

"DON'T YOU DO IT, SAI!" Chinjao shouted as he jumped up into the air. "You…you are a complete disgrace to the Happosui Army! I'll split up the both of you, AT ONCE! DRILL DRAGON…"

"Oh, no!" cried an underling. "It's Chinjao's famous ice-splitting head butt!"

"STAY OUTTA THIS, GRAMPS!" Sai shouted. "THIS IS MY PROBLEM!"

"NAIL~!" Chinjao roared as he attempted to hit Sai and Baby-5 with his pointed head…only for Sai to jump up, his left leg imbued with Haki.

"WUJIAGEN WHEEL!" he shouted as he kicked his own grandfather in his prized Drill Head…causing it to bend!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" the underlings questioned in disbelief.

"And you!" Sai shouted…before he slapped Baby-5 across the face. "KNOCK IT OFF!"

"AGH!" Baby-5 cried. "But…but I thought you wanted-"

"STOP TAKING EVERYTHING I SAY SO DAMN LITERALLY!" yelled Sai. "…Look…don't you realize something's wrong when you're actually willing to die for somebody, even if they say it as a joke?!"

Baby-5 just blinked at him, causing Sai to…well, sigh.

"I guess it can't be helped," he said. "After all…you've been living in a place where nobody actually TRIED to stop you, right?"

Baby-5 made a small noise of surprise.

Down on the ground, below, Chinjao lied in the crater, his Drill Head bent possibly beyond repair.

"Unbelievable!" said a minion. "Chinjao's Drill Head…it's broken!"

"His own grandson turned on him!" added another.

A pause…before Chinjao's eyes began to well up with tears as Sai approached him.

"…Gramps," Sai said. "I…I'm sorry, but-"

"I can't believe…you've broken my Drill Head…!" whispered Chinjao.

The underlings gulped in fear as the old pirate sat up, fearing that some infighting might commence…but instead…Chinjao just lightly put his hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"G…Gramps?" Sai asked in surprise.

"Hyahoho…!" Chinjao chuckled. "You finally did it, Sai…you've awakened your true power!"

"I…I what?!"

"All your training of blood, sweat, and tears has finally borne fruit! Well done, Sai! The secret of the Hasshoken Style has been passed on to you! I hereby christen your deadly leg with name of…the Drill Dragon Nail!"

Sai looked down at his leg, which was smoking from the friction of his earlier attack.

"I have seen that your leg is powerful enough to split the continent of ice!" exclaimed Chinjao.

"Gramps…!" Sai whispered, a feeling of pride welling up in his chest.

"Now, the Happosui Army is truly yours!" said his grandfather. "Your betrothal is null and void! You are free to marry whomever you wish! …To tell the truth…haa…my old ailment has flared up since my battle with Straw Hat and his dog in the coliseum…thus dulling my ability to fight. I think it's time I actually retire. That is why…I am proud to recognize that you are fit to lead the Happosui Army!"

"…Thank you, Gramps," Sai smiled.

"Hyahohoho!" Chinjao laughed before he opened his arms. "Come, Sai! Let your dear old grandfather congratulate with you a-"

"SEAL OF G!"

All of a sudden, someone ran up and punched Chinjao in the chest, causing him to cough up blood before sending him flying into a wall!

"NO! GRAMPS!" Sai cried.

The underlings gasped in shock upon seeing Chinjao's attacker.

"Is that…Lao G?!" asked one of them.

Sai turned to see Lao G…whose body had grown unbelievably buff!

"Behold, the ultimate art of the Geo-Fist Style!" he shouted. "Battle Insurance Fist! It is a Qigong exercise that builds up young muscle and stores it away to counteract illness, injury, or just plain old age! My skills are mastered! My strength is at its youthful peak! Who can possibly defeat me, now?!"

He then jumped at Sai, who glared at him defiantly.

"Dressrosa belongs to the Young Master!" Lao G shouted. "All who live in this country are his slaves! You will never escape from the Birdca **g** e alive! WITH A **G!** You cannot have Baby-5, Kano Kingdom ape! She would give up her life if someone need it! Have you seen a woman as such a convenient tool?!"

Baby-5 gasped silently in shock.

' _C…convenient…tool…?'_ she thought. _'…Oh…I see now…that's all I ever was to you all and the Young Master…'_

At that moment, tears formed in her eyes, even through her forced smile.

' _So none of you…actually care about my feelings…!'_ she thought. _'As long as I carry out any order you give me, you don't care if I live or die…you bastards…!'_

"Just wait, Baby-5!" shouted Lao G. "I will extin **g** uish this fool and save you right now! WITH A **G!** "

"…In that case," Sai spoke up, "I'll take this woman…AS MY WIFE!"

Baby-5 gasped at this…a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Now, prepare yourself!" shouted Sai as he imbued his leg with Armaments Haki. "Taste the attack that has been handed down to me by Gramps! DRILL DRAGON NAIL!"

 **THWACK!** With a powerful kick to the face, Sai sent Lao G and several minions flying all the way through the plateau!

"Dirty…ape…!" Lao G groaned…his body shrinking back to its old, decrepit form. "You filthy…gorilla…with a… **G** …"

"Call me…Don," Sai grinned.

"…What a man…!" Baby-5 sighed with hearts in her eyes.

On the second step of the New Royal Plateau…two executives have fallen. Lao G had fallen into a crevice…while Baby-5 had fallen in love.

WINNER: SAI

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

You're free now, Baby-5. Finally free.

Review, please.


	73. Cabbage and Lomeo

**Ch. 73- Cabbage and Lomeo**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

Back on Flower Hill, Kyros and Rebecca were still fighting against Diamante. However, they found it hard to keep balance due to the flag-man using his powers on the ground, causing it to ripple and wave around.

"Uhahahaha!" laughed Diamante. "How do you like that, Kyros?! Rebecca?! Hard to stand, huh?! Especially for a…one-legged toy soldier!"

Kyros' eyes went wide, his left temple bleeding.

"That's right…it makes sense now!" Diamante said, mockingly. "You were Scarlet's husband, all along?! The toy that was screaming over her dead body…that was you! Plus, you're Rebecca's old man…this couldn't be more perfect. You and I were fated to fight each other, Kyros!"

"Yes…that's why I'm here," Kyros replied, "and with my daughter beside me, we will defeat you!"

"…Actually, Father," Rebecca said, stumbling for a moment, "it seems…you might be on your own, soon."

"What do you mean?" Kyros asked, worriedly. "What's wrong, Rebecca?!"

"…I…I shouldn't have been fighting like this," said Rebecca. "I feel…I might collapse, any minute."

Kyros didn't seem to understand at first…but then, he gasped upon seeing blood dripping from Rebecca's shoulder and out her back.

"I'm sorry, Father," Rebecca said. "I kept fighting because…I just wanted to make you proud of me…!"

"…I've always been proud of you, Rebecca," Kyros replied, "since the very moment you were born."

"Aww, how…sickeningly sweet," Diamante grinned. "VIPERA GLAIVE!"

He swung his sword at Rebecca, who looked up and tried to deflect the blade herself, but then, **KLANG!** Kyros deflected it with his own sword.

"…Father, wait…!" Rebecca groaned. "Please…I can still fight!"

"Don't push yourself for my sake!" Kyros shouted. "I know how strong you are! You don't have to prove it anymore! If you keep this up, Rebecca…you won't last much longer!"

"Uhahahaha!" Diamante laughed. "Ah, c'mon, Kyros! Let her fight! I wanna see your face when I kill her, like I killed your wife!"

Rebecca growled as she tried to step forward, but Kyros held out his hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"No, Rebecca," he told her. "Don't fight anymore. Just sit down and rest…let me protect you this time…to make up for letting your mother get killed!"

"Father," Rebecca whispered.

"The fact that I could not do anything to save your mother," Kyros began, "was a great source of regret for me! You've fought long and hard, my child…you've proven that you can be as powerful as you are beautiful…but now, rest…and let me fight this monster in your place! I SHALL BE YOUR SWORD FROM HERE ON OUT!"

Upon hearing that, Rebecca smiled, falling to one knee.

XXX

On the second step of the plateau, Zoro happened to see Sai take down Lao G and is staring down at the huge crevice that had been made.

"Damn!" Zoro cursed, amazed. "That was one destructive kick. That guy's gonna give the cook a run for his money! The Happosui Army of Kano…I've heard hat name before. I better keep that in mind. You never know who might end up as your enemy!"

Down below, Sai is trying to help Chinjao get to his feet.

"Gramps, you okay?!" Sai asked. "Hang in there! Don't die on me, yet!"

"When this is all over, I'm going to reserve us two locations…sweetie," said Baby-5.

"Locations?!" Sai repeated. "Sweetie?!"

"Of course," Baby-5 answered, tearfully. "One for a wedding…and one for a funeral…!"

"I'M NOT DEAD, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Chinjao barked.

"Gramps! You're alive!" Sai exclaimed.

XXX

On the third step…things were taking a more dangerous turn.

"M-Master Gladius, what are you doing?! Are you insane?!"

"Yeah! We're still here!"

"What's happening?!" Cavendish questioned. "The ground itself is starting to swell up!"

Indeed. The ground was starting to bulge and puff up like a bunch of balloons, or even more dangerous…land mines!

"You do realize what'll happen, don't you?" asked Gladius.

"So that's why you were scampering around, putting your hands on the ground like a weasel!" Cavendish shouted. "You were setting a trap, this whole time!"

"That's right," Gladius answered. "Better find some cover, pretty boy."

On that, Cavendish turned and ran to Bartolomeo, who had his barrier up.

"Bartolomeo!" he shouted. "Let me in! The ground's going to explode with me on it!"

"No-can-do," Bartolomeo answered, picking his nose. "That'd put me and Robin- _senpai_ at risk. Plus, the enemies will come after us."

"YOU INGRATE!" Cavendish barked. "I PROTECT YOU AND THIS IS THANKS I GET?! LET ME IN I SAY!"

"Wait, Master Gladius!" cried an underling. "We're in danger, as well!"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Gladius assured. "Besides, you're elite foot soldiers, aren't you?"

"WHAT?!" the minions questioned.

"DAMMIT, BARTOLOMEO!" Cavendish shouted. "LET ME IN, RIGHT NOW!"

"Pop…Rock…FEST!" Gladius shouted, and soon, the ground ruptured in massive explosions, sending most of the foot soldiers flying! "Say goodbye, Cavendish…what the-?!"

It is revealed that at the last second, Bartolomeo had let Cavendish inside his barrier.

"Hmm…" the Cannibal hummed. "Yup. That looks like instant death to me-UGH!"

"YOU HORSE'S ASS!" Cavendish barked. "I was about to have a heart attack because of you, you imbecile!"

"Now who's being the ingrate?!" Bartolomeo questioned. "I just saved your prissy ass, pal!"

"I saved your life before this!" Cavendish retorted. "You owed me on! Oh, just forget it! Let me out this godforsaken barrier! I'm going on the attack!"

"What?!" Bartolomeo shouted. "First I let you in, now you wanna go back out again?! Can't you at least stay and relax, dude?! Don't be so selfish!"

"What is this, the Bartolomeo Hotel?!" Cavendish questioned. "It's common logic that you defend, you attack!"

"Fine, have it your way!" shouted Bartolomeo as he let Cavendish back out into the battlefield. "But don't expect to let you back in!"

"YOU'D BETTER IF I NEED IT!" yelled Cavendish. "MUST YOU BE SO DAMN STUBBORN?!"

"Oh, wait!" Bartolomeo cried as he looked back. "What about Robin- _senpai_?!" He spotted her, still running up her stairs. "Oh, thank goodness. She's okay!"

Robin panted as she kept running.

"Please…be okay, Rebecca," she whispered. "I know you're probably capable of defending yourself…but I don't know for long! I'm sorry for forcing you, Aika, and Kumi to go ahead on your own…knowing full well that the worst kind of monsters are up there!"

Little did Robin realize she was being watched by Gladius.

"And just where are you off to?" the rupture-man asking, eyeing Robin through his goggles. "Nico Robin, you clever bitch…I won't let you interfere with the Supreme Executives, any longer! CATAPULT POP!"

He fired several balls at Robin through his wrists, but just when it looked like they were about to hit her…

"Barrier-Ability! RACKET!"

 **NYORP! BA-BA-BA-BAM!** The balls ended up exploding against Bartolomeo's racket-shaped barrier.

"Dammit, not again!" Gladius cursed. "So that's how he managed to avoid the blast, earlier!"

"Hehahahahaha!" Bartolomeo laughed.

"Thanks, Rooster Boy," Robin said, winking at the super rookie, who gasped in surprise.

' _Robin-senpai…she winked at me!'_ he thought. _'Does that mean…she'll make me her errand boy, after all?!'_

"I AM NOT WORTHY~!" Bartolomeo cried.

' _I'm feeling unbelievably pumped, right now!'_ he then added, mentally.

At that moment, Gladius spotted Cavendish lunge at him.

"Cavendish?!" he questioned.

"Nice try, Gladius!" Cavendish shouted. "Now it's my turn!"

"Oh, no, you don't!" Gladius countered, preparing to rupture his sleeves.

"Blade of Beauty!" Cavendish exclaimed. "BLUE-"

"MASTER GLADIUS!" screamed an underling.

Cavendish and Gladius looked back, only to gasp in horror at Bartolomeo, charging forward…using his barrier as a bulldozer!

"Barrier…BULLS~!" roared Bartolomeo.

"HOLY SHIT!" Gladius and Cavendish screamed before they turned to run.

' _Robin-_ s _enpai…!'_ Bartolomeo thought. _'A wink from you…IS MORE THAN ENOUGH TO MAKE ANY MAN TO RISK HIS LIFE!'_

"STOP IT, BARTOLOMEO, YOU IDIOT!" Cavendish shouted. "CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE CHASING ME, TOO?!

"SORRY, CABBAGE!" Bartolomeo answered. "THERE'S A REASON I CAN'T STOP! I'M TOO PUMPED UP, RIGHT NOW!"

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Cavendish questioned. "STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Just then, Gladius spotted Dellinger, down on the second step.

"Dellinger!" he called out. "Haven't you cleaned up that mess, yet?!"

"Sorry, Gladius!" Dellinger called back. "We're just about to finish up, here!"

"Good!" Gladius answered. "Come help me when you're done! Nico Robin is on her way to Flower Hill! I've got my hands full with these morons!"

"KYAA! You got it!" Dellinger answered. "This looks like fun!"

Before he could go and help, though…an arm suddenly reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"KYAA!" Dellinger shrieked before he looked up to see Ideo…looking heavily injured.

"…Didn't I tell you…NOT to disregard me?!" Ideo questioned.

"Oh, you Long-Arm people are so pesky!" Dellinger said. "I figured was up with those freaky shoulders of yours! I already gored you in the gut, didn't I?! Just give up and die already…Fighting Champion."

"Not a chance!" Ideo declared. "A man's world…is one of honor, you little prick! I would shame those…who have already fallen before me!"

"KYAA!" shrieked Dellinger. "What the hell are you babbling about?!" He then ran up and started to kick Ideo with the pointed toe of his stilettos. "I would've let you go if you'd just played dead or something like the dog you are! What purpose could you possibly serve by getting up?!"

"URGH!" Ideo cried. "I can at least…OOF! …buy some time…to keep you from- UGH! …interfering while Straw Hat defeats Doflamingo! GUH!" He then grinned at Dellinger, several of his teeth missing. "We're all in this together, kid…there's no such as a solitary victory here!"

"Oh, I see," said Dellinger, ripping off his cap…revealing two curved, sharp, and deadly horns as his voice became more masculine. "You plan on being triumphant through sheer sacrifice, is that it?! KYAHAHAHAHAHA! That's what trash like you does!"

He then opened up his mouth…causing his small human teeth to fall out and HUGE, sharp fangs to grow in their place! "The strong have no need for honor!"

 **CHOMP!** He bit Ideo in the neck…possibly severing his windpipe. Before too long…the Fighting Champion collapsed…out cold.

Dellinger stood over Ideo…blood dripping from his lips and a crazed look in his glowing red eyes.

"Don't play games…WITH FIGHTING FISH BLOOD!" he shouted.

XXX

A bit later, at the third step…

"Oh, Gladius~!" called Dellinger, using his feminine voice again. "I'm here~! Where are you?!"

"Dellinger!" called Gladius. "Go back! Don't come up here! This guy is bad news!"

All around the rupture-man…he could hear screams of pain as the sound of a sword slashing through flesh is heard.

"MASTER GLADIUS!"

"PLEASE, HELP US!"

"HE'S GONNA- GAH!"

"KYAA!" Dellinger shrieked. "My, Gladius, this doesn't sound like you, at all! Who could possibly be too much for the both of us to-"

 **SLASH!** Dellinger gasped…as he was suddenly sliced in the chest.

"DELLINGER!" Gladius cried out in shock.

The Fighting Fish Fishman-hybrid boy looked back to see his attacker: Hakuba, a wicked grin on his face.

"What the hell?!" questioned Bartolomeo, his barrier now in the shape of a cylinder around him. "There's some really scary-looking guy out there!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	74. Half and Half

**Ch. 74- Half-and-Half**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

Bartolomeo stared, horrified at what he just witnessed…just like how he felt them back in the Block D match at the coliseum. He remembered seeing a strange blur, moving about, cutting down enemies left and right…but only Rebecca was spared.

' _So…it was him all along!'_ thought Bartolomeo.

 **FWUMP!** Dellinger collapsed, blood pooling under his body.

"Dammit!" Gladius cursed. "Dellinger, how could you be so careless?! You have the blood of the Fighting Fish in your veins!"

' _Those clothes are Cavendish's, all right,'_ thought Bartolomeo, _'but that face obviously belong to someone else-dish! So…who-vendish is that?!'_

Just then, Hakuba disappeared and instantly reappeared before Bartolomeo, who, thankfully, was protected by his barrier. Still, it gave him quite a shock!

"HOLY SHIT!" Bartolomeo cried, falling on his rear. "There it is, again! He was so fast, I didn't even see him! What the hell's gotten into you, man?! Stop screwing around, or I-"

Suddenly, Hakuba craned his head back…staring up at Robin as she ran up her stair-legs.

"H-hey!" Bartolomeo shouted. "Don't even think about it! Stay away from Robin- _senpai_! Zoro- _senpai_ will never forgive me if she got hurt on my watch! In fact, I'd never forgive myself!"

In the blink of an eye, Hakuba vanished again…and reappeared right beside Robin, preparing to cut her down!

"NOOOOOOOO!" Bartolomeo screamed.

"Not so fast!" Robin shouted, two giant arms sprouting out of the cliff face and several smaller ones grabbing Hakuba right out of the air. "It doesn't matter how fast you are. Your speed is useless against me!"

Hakuba struggled to get out of Robin's grasp.

"My goodness," Robin mused. "Your face looks so disturbing, now. What's wrong with you, Cavendish? Listen…I think it's safe to say that you and I have something in common: we're both worried about Rebecca, right?"

Suddenly, Hakuba froze.

"R…Rebecca…?" he whispered…but now, his voice sounded more like Cavendish.

"OH~!" Bartolomeo sobbed. "ROBIN-SENPAI! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE OKAY~!"

"…H…Hakuba!" Cavendish cried…as he suddenly returned to normal. "I don't remember you calling the shots around here! Who said you could show your face?!" He then looked down at Robin. "Miss Robin…please, let me go! You are correct…I, too, am worried for Rebecca's well-being! The moment I found out she was on the fourth step…I couldn't help but think of the danger she could be in! I know she can hold her own in a fight, but I don't know for how long!"

"I understand," Robin replied. "Still…I think she might be in more danger if Hakuba appears."

"Regrettably, you are correct," said Cavendish. "That horrid parasite…if he were to take control, he would most likely Rebecca in a moment's notice and allow me to take the blame! That's what almost happened back in the coliseum! I…URK!"

Suddenly, Hakuba took over, again!

"I'LL CUT YOU INTO RIBBONS, NICO ROBIN!" he shouted. "ARMS, LEGS, HEAD, AND AL! I'LL CUT DOWN EVERYTHING I SEE!"

"Stop it!" Cavendish shouted. "Stay out of this, Hakuba! This is none of your business!"

"SHUT UP!" Hakuba yelled. "GO BACK TO SLEEP, CAVENDISH!"

"No, I won't! You don't understand the importance of this battle! This is my fight to…UGH!"

"I'LL SLICE AND DICE EVERYTHING IN EXISTENCE!"

"There's no point unless I do it!"

Robin stared in silence at Cavendish and Hakuba's argument.

"It's almost like there's two people talking, but they're in the same body!" Bartolomeo exclaimed. "He really does have a split personality!"

"I'll do it!" Cavendish shouted.

"NO, ME!" Hakuba shouted back.

"I WILL!"

"NO, ME!"

"I WILL!"

"NO! ME!"

"I WILL!"

"NO, ME!"

"I WILL!"

"NO, ME!"

"I WILL!"

"NO, ME!"

Suddenly…both Cavendish's and Hakuba's faces appeared, Hakuba's face taking over the right half and Cavendish's face taking the left!

"ME WILL~!" they both shouted.

"GAAAAH!" Bartolomeo cried. "He's doing some weird half-and-half thing!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Cavendish, returning to normal. "Be silent, Hakuba…I am the dominant personality, here!"

"…Are you all right, now?" Robin asked.

"Yes…I promise, you can let go of me now!" Cavendish answered. "Please, Miss Robin!"

"…I'm not sure I can trust you after THAT performance," Robin quipped…but then, she felt herself moving towards the side. "What in the-?!"

As she looked back…she gasped as she realized that the wall was starting to swell up!

"W-what's happening?!" she questioned.

"Dammit!" Cavendish cursed. "This must be Gladius' doing!"

Down below, it is confirmed that the Pirate Prince's hunch was indeed correct, for Gladius has his hand on the wall, causing it to inflate!

"Might as well clean up this mess while I've got the chance," Gladius mused. "Time to blow you both, sky-high…with the very cliff wall that you're leaning on! And it won't just blow you across the map…the very force of it will tear you apart!"

"He's going to rupture the entire wall!" cried Cavendish.

"We have to hurry and get to the top!" Robin added. "Rebecca's still in terrible danger!"

"NO!" Bartolomeo shouted, his fist surrounded by a small barrier. "I WON'T LET YOU KILL ROBIN- _SENPAI_!"

"Smart move, punk," Gladius said, his hair beginning to stand up on end. "If you manage to defeat me…you can stop the wall from rupturing…POP HAIR!"

He suddenly threw small strands of hair at Bartolomeo's leg, like porcupine quills…and suddenly, Bartolomeo dropped to one knee.

"URGH!" Bartolomeo grunted. "What the hell?! Suddenly, my leg feels really numb!"

"Those 'hairs' I shot you with," Gladius began, "are really Poison Quills!"

"Bartolomeo!" cried Cavendish.

All of a sudden…Gladius inflated his whole body, like one big balloon!

"I am a full-body rupture-man!" he declared. "If you aggravate my body, I will burst and send thousands more of my Poison Quills! They will hit everything within range…including Nico Robin and Cavendish! So, if you try to touch me, your comrades will be poisoned, but if you don't, the wall will kill them instead! And if you try and defeat me, the blast from my body will kill you, as well!"

"So no matter what, Robin- _senpai's_ gonna get hit!" Bartolomeo realized. "Dammit!"

' _C'mon, Bartolomeo, think!'_ he thought. _'Obviously, Robin-senpai takes top priority here! If I don't do something, she's as good as dead! I gotta find a way to take out this hedgehog guy! But if I touch him, his body will burst and she'll be hit with his quills! …Hold it…! There's somebody with her that I mind if he gets killed or not!'_

"YO! CABBAGE!" he called out. "I gotta take out this walking pincushion, so make sure you protect Robin- _senpai_ , got that?!"

A pause…but then Cavendish turned to glare at Bartolomeo, only now, he was Hakuba again!

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, ROOSTER BOY!" he shouted.

"AH, CRAP!" Bartolomeo cried. "IT'S THAT CRAZY ONE! Dammit, he's so useless! Robin-senpai's trapped on both sides! I can't protect her at this rate! …Unless…" He gasped as a light bulb appears over his head. "THAT'S IT! It's a long-shot…but it's gotta work!"

He then ran up to Gladius…and set up an orb-shaped barrier around him and himself!

"BARRIER BALL!" he shouted.

' _Robin-senpai…I won't hesitate when it comes to protecting you!'_

 **SHING!** The Cannibal brandished his dagger…pointing it at Gladius' neck.

"Go ahead!" Bartolomeo shouted. "Do your worst! We're inside my invincible barrier!"

"Why you little-" Gladius started…but then, **SHUNK!** Bartolomeo stabbed him. "GUH!"

"HA!" the super-rookie laughed. "Right in your windpipe, jackass!"

"No! Rooster Boy, don't!" Robin cried…while Bartolomeo grinned at her, flashing a thumbs-up.

"…You plan to kill us both, eh?" Gladius asked. "FASHION POP!"

 **KABOOOOOOM!** Gladius' body burst into a giant explosion…hitting Bartolomeo with his Poison Quills and tearing his coat to shreds!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Robin screamed in horror.

"B…BARTOLOMEO~!" cried Cavendish.

' _I…I did it…!'_ thought Bartolomeo as he collapsed on the ground. _'Robin-senpai…you're safe now…!'_

A pause…but then, someone stood up as the dust began to settle. Bartolomeo gasped in horror…as he realized it was Gladius, his hair now gone!

"W…what the hell?!" Bartolomeo questioned. "I thought I killed you!"

"No, you idiot," Gladius said, holding his bleeding shoulder. "If you were just two inches higher, you would've hit my windpipe…instead, you hit my shoulder. Damn…this was my favorite suit, too, and it's got blood on it."

' _Shit!'_ Bartolomeo mentally cursed. _'He was so round and puffed up, I couldn't tell the difference!'_

"As long as I remain conscious," Gladius began, "then the wall will still rupture. Now…watch and witness your failure."

Bartolomeo gasped in horror…as the wall began to tremble, getting ready to explode!

"Oh no…!" Robin whispered. "This is it!"

"Miss Robin!" cried Cavendish, now going half-and-half again with Hakuba. "I implore you, listen to me! I managed to get Hakuba under control…but…I'm leaving him half-exposed!"

"What?!" Robin questioned in shock.

"LET GO OF ME!" Hakuba raved. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I know it's a risk," Cavendish began, "but…if I use Hakuba's speed, we can get to Flower Hill faster! Please! You have to trust me! Just let me go! HURRY!"

Robin seemed hesitant…but then sighed.

"…I don't really have much choice, do I?" she asked.

"Pop Rock," Gladius began, "SUPER ARENA!"

 **KABLAAAAAAAAM!** The wall burst, sending rubble and shrapnel everywhere!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bartolomeo screamed. "ROBIN-SENPAI!"

' _I…I failed…!'_ he thought, tears falling from his eyes. _'How could I let this happen?! HOW?!'_

"Stop your bawling," Gladius spoke up. "It seems…they've survived."

"What?!" Bartolomeo gasped before he looked up…and sure enough, it is revealed that Robin had indeed survived, being held in Cavendish's arms. However…it is revealed that the Pirate Prince was holding the blade of _Durandal_ in the palm of his hand…which was bleeding.

"D…damn you…!" Hakuba cursed. "Why did you stop me?! This is your own body!"

"Heh…!" Cavendish smirked. "Then you should know…to obey me, Hakuba…!"

With that, they landed on the ledge of Flower Hill. Cavendish, now having regained full control, panted heavily as he held the palm of his hand.

"…Damn that Hakuba…!" he cursed. "Forcing me to cut my own hand…!"

"…He truly is…a nuisance," Robin added between pants, "but…thank you, Cavendish."

Cavendish grinned at her, while down below, Gladius glared up at them, infuriated.

"I still can't believe they actually avoided the blast," he said.

However…behind the rupture-man was Bartolomeo, miraculously still standing, despite getting hit by the Poison Quills…while his right fist was covered, once again, by a smaller Barrier Ball.

'… _Forgive me…Luffy-senpai,'_ he thought.

"…Homage…Holy Fist!" he shouted as he ran up to Gladius while his back was still turned.

' _I might not be worth very much to you, now…but I'm gonna get stronger…so that one day…I'LL BE WORTHY OF HELPING YOU!'_

"Barrier-Barrier…PISTOL~!" he roared before **WHAM!** He threw his barrier-covered fist on the back of Gladius' head…knocking him out cold!

"Haa…haa…!" Bartolomeo panted before he sat down. "…Finally…I took care of this bastard." He then glanced up at the ledge of Flower Hill. "I know this much…I'm never…fighting with someone like Cabbage again!"

WINNER: BARTOLOMEO AND CAVENDISH

XXX

Up on Flower Hill…

"Uhahahaha!" laughed Diamante. "Something crazy's going on down there! This must be pretty uneven ground for you to stand on, right, Kyros?!"

Kyros growled angrily, his left temple bleeding, while Rebecca looked like she was barely hanging on.

"Hey, don't worry!" Diamante replied, mockingly. "Even someone two legs could have trouble on this unstable ground…right…REBBECA?!"

 **ZWISH!** He sent his sword slithering towards Rebecca like a snake.

"REBECCA!" cried Kyros. "LOOK OUT!"

Rebecca grunted as she narrowly dodged the blade…but in doing so, she caused more blood to spurt out of her wound. She grunted in pain, stumbling back…until…

"REBECCA~!"

Instead of falling onto the cold, hard ground…Rebecca found herself wrapped in the warm embrace of a pair of strong arms. As she looked up…she gasped silently upon seeing Cavendish's smiling face.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"…Cavendish…?" whispered Rebecca. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I just happened to be in the neighborhood," Cavendish quipped. "Are you all right?"

"…I am now," Rebecca smiled, causing Cavendish to blush a bit.

'… _I n_ ever r _ealized until now,'_ he thought, _'but…she has such a wonderful smile…!'_

"Aww, how sweet," Diamante said. "Pretty Boy to the rescue."

Cavendish glared at the flag-man, holding Rebecca tightly to his chest.

"You think you can protect…THAT LITTLE BITCH?!" Diamante asked as he swung his sword again, getting ready to impale both Cavendish and Rebecca at once…but then…

"The butterfly flower that brushes off the elements…Mil Fleur…BUTTERFLY ORCHID!"

All of a sudden, hundreds of pairs of hands with interlocking thumbs, almost like butterflies, their "wings" creating a gust of wind that caused Diamante's blade to fly off course and avoid Rebecca and Cavendish entirely!

"What the hell?!" Diamante questioned…as Robin appeared.

"Miss Robin…" whispered Rebecca.

"Robiland!" exclaimed Kyros.

"Thank you for getting the keys to Luffy, Rebecca," Robin said. "Now where are Aika and Kumi?"

"Somewhere…in the sunflowers," Rebecca answered. "Butch is protecting them…from Doflamingo's saber tooth tiger…"

"Butch?" Robin repeated. "…Oh, you mean Blizzard, right?"

Rebecca nodded her head.

"…I can tell you've fought hard, Rebecca," Robin said, "but now…just rest…and let your father and I take care of everything!"

Rebecca smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you…"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	75. Leo, Captain of the Tontatta Warriors

**Ch. 75- Leo, Captain of the Tontatta Warriors**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

"Cavendish," Robin said. "Make sure Rebecca stays safe."

"Can I trust you with her?" Kyros asked, not looking at Cavendish, but his voice still sounding somewhat…foreboding, almost if it was in a warning tone. Cavendish gulped nervously before nodding.

"You have my word!" he exclaimed. "Your daughter is in safe hands!"

"…Good," Kyros answered.

"Nico Robin…!" Diamante hissed. "You damn, conniving bitch!"

"Is it me," Robin started, "or are you giving yourself too big a handicap?"

"Handicap?!" repeated Diamante. "Uhahahahaha! Don't make me laugh! What do you think this is?! One of fair-and-square duels?! This is an execution, Nico Robin!"

"Don't you mean the opposite?" Robin asked.

"What was that?!" Diamante questioned.

"Don't worry about looking back anymore, Kyros," Robin said. "Cavendish will make sure nothing happens to Rebecca."

"He'd better not," Kyros said, "otherwise, if Diamante weren't here…I'd have to unleash my fury on him!"

'… _The pressure's really on, isn't it?'_ thought Cavendish. _'I don't know who's scarier…Hakuba or this Kyros fellow.'_

XXX

On the third step…

"HEY, YOU BASTARDS!" Bartolomeo barked.

"AAH!" two underlings yelping, putting Gladius in a stretcher.

"What do you two think you're doing with him, huh?!" Bartolomeo asked.

"P-please! Don't hurt us!" one of the goons begged. "We only came to move Master Gladius' corpse, that's all!"

"Feh!" Bartolomeo scoffed. "Please…if it weren't for those freaky hairs of his, I would've killed the guy, easily! But honestly, that's just not my style. I might've cracked his skull open, sure, but the bastard's not dead!"

"Maybe," said an underling with a bowl haircut, "but still…it could 2 or 3 days for him to recover! At least let us take care of him…"

"I don't give a damn what you do with this asshole!" Bartolomeo barked. "Just get him outta my sight!"

XXX

Concurrently, inside the SMILE Factory, the Tontattas are contacting Violet.

"Lady Viola!" called Wicca. "It's the factory team!"

"What's the status on Princess Mansherry?!" asked Inhel. "And what about Leo?!"

"Guuuuh…!" Mouji sobbed. "Poor, poor kind and gentle Princess Mansherry…! I can't help but feel that she's being horrible mistreated!"

" **That's actually what I wanted to talk to you all about,"** said Violet. **"Just hang on a second."**

XXX

On the Old Royal Plateau…

"Leo, it's Viola! Can you hear me?!"

" **Loud and clear! Go ahead, Lady Viola!"**

"Where are you, right now?"

" **Cub and I are climbing the outer wall as we speak! We'll be at the chapel in no time!"**

"I see that, but you need to hurry! Jora's captured Mansherry and is forcing her to use her powers!"

" **WHAT?! NO!"**

" **Leo, it's Wicca! You gotta hurry!"**

XXX

Leo and Cub are seen, racing up the stairs to the palace.

"It's the dwarves!" shouted a guard. "Shoot 'em!"

But before they could, Leo and Cub easily bowled right through them!

"Full speed ahead!" Cub shouted.

"Hang on, Princess Mansherry!" Leo called out. "We're coming!"

XXX

Meanwhile, in the Punishment Room…

"WAAAAH~!"

"Stop your impertinent crying, little princess!" shouted Jora. "You're going to listen to me, whether you like it or not…Princess Mansherry!"

Princess Mansherry is revealed to be a little Tontatta Dwarf with long, beautiful, golden hair that reached all the down to the floor. She wore a pretty white dress, wore her hair in buns with white daisies in them, and had the cutest blush on her cheeks.

"Please…don't make do this anymore…" she pleaded. "I just want go home to Greenbit and see my Papa again! I can't do this, anymore!"

"Shut your mouth!" Jora shouted. "Who're you calling Boa Hancock?! Stop your spoiled sniveling! Now is the time for you to use your powers, you little twerp! The people who fought our executives won, but they're all gravely wounded!"

It is revealed that Machvise, Sugar, Dellinger, Lao G, Buffalo, and several other underlings are lying on the floor, unconscious.

"So, if you use the power of the Heal-Heal Fruit," Jora began, "you can revive them and our foes will be utterly helpless to stop them, thus completing our art-standing triumph! OHOHOHOHOHOHO! You used your powers to revive Sugar…and now you'll do it, again! Now use that watering can of yours! Get going!"

"…No!" Mansherry shouted. "I won't help you! I know the truth, now…you people are trying to hurt King Riku, aren't you?! Doflamingo lied to us!"

"So what, you little freak?!" Jora questioned. "Now get to healing!"

"No!" Mansherry shouted, tears falling from her eyes. "I won't use my powers to help you bad people, anymore!"

Jora gasped, as did the underlings.

"She's…so…ADORABLE~!" they swooned.

 **SMACK!** Jora suddenly smacked the foot soldiers.

"Don't let her lead you astray, you idiots!" she shouted before she turned to Princess Mansherry. "And as for you! Who are you calling the prettiest woman in the millenium!"

Mansherry gasped as she tried to run, but Jora grabbed her before she could!

"AAH!" she cried. "No! Put me down!"

"I guess you don't care what happens to your people in the factory, do you?!" Jora asked. "Am I hearing that right?!"

"If…if I heal your people," Mansherry began, "you'll just hurt someone else-AAAH!"

Jora suddenly began to squeeze on her tiny body.

"You damn, impertinent brat!" she shouted. "I'LL WRING THOSE POWERS OUT OF YOU IF I HAVE TO!"

"NO!" Mansherry cried. "LET GO OF ME!"

' _Save me…SAVE ME, LEO~!'_

XXX

Leo gasped, as if something.

"…Princess Mansherry…!" he whispered. "She's close! I can feel it!"

 **KABOOM!**

"AAAAAGGH!"

Leo turned to see Cub, who had been hit by dynamite!

"Oh, no! Cub!" he cried.

"D…don't worry about me, Leo!" Cub called. "Hurry and get to the princess! I'll catch up, soon!"

XXX

"…Stop…please…!" Mansherry cried as tears fell from her eyes…which fell on a foot soldier, who somehow sat up, as if unharmed.

"Huh? Where am I?" he asked.

"What?!" Jora questioned. "But how! You had six cracked ribs and a broken femur! …Unless…" she then glanced down at Mansherry, who was crying heavily. "Aha! So that's it! Even those tears of yours can heal wounds, eh?!"

Then…she started slapping the poor princess!

"OHOHOHOHO! Then cry! Cry your little eyes out, you whelp! Shed more of your tears, my dearie! OHOHOHOHOHOHO!

"KYAAAAA!" Mansherry shrieked in pain. "NO! STOP! IT HUUUUURTS!"

XXX

"LEO~!" Violet cried, as if sensing the Tontatta Princess's pain. "Please, you have to hurry! Jora has realized that Mansherry's tears have healing powers, and she's inflicting terrible pain on her in order to make her cry!"

" **WHAT?!"** Leo shouted. **"HOLD ON, PRINCESS! I'M COMING!"**

"Wait!" Usopp exclaimed. "The Tontatta Princess has got healing powers?! No wonder Doflamingo wanted her!"

"The Heal-Heal Devil Fruit," King Riku began, "has the power to heal the wounds of living things. They must be using Mansherry to revive the defeated executives!"

"GAAAAHH!" Usopp screamed. "Are you serious?! That means the enemy has unlimited numbers! …Wait…is Sugar with them, too?!"

"Yes," Violet answered. "That must be how they revived her before!"

"AH, DAMN!" Usopp cursed. "LEO, HURRY UP!"

XXX

Back in the Punishment Room…Leo had just arrived!

"Princess Mansherry!" he shouted. "I'm here!"

"Leo!" Mansherry exclaimed happily.

"OHOHOHOHO!" laughed Jora as she swung the little princess, sending her tears toward the fallen executives. "Too late! Time to wake up, now, my fellow executives! It's time for round two!"

Leo gasped in horror, knowing that if those tears touched the five executives…the battles that the Coliseum Fighters worked so hard to win would be all for naught!

"LEO!"

Leo looked back to see Cub, charging in!

"GET OUTTA THE WAY! QUICK!" he shouted.

"WHOA!" Leo cried as he dodged him.

"Beetle…UPPERCUT~!" Cub shouted before **WHAM!** He collided with the executives, knocking them out of the way of Mansherry's tears!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAART?!" Jora cried as the tears splashed on the floor!

"Leo! Now!" Cub shouted.

"Right!" Leo replied as he jumped up and began to "stitch" the executives and the foot soldiers together…and sewed them all up to Jora!

"What?!" Jora questioned. "What's going on?!"

"Haute Couture…PATCH WORK!" Leo shouted…and all of a sudden, the executives and the minions slammed into Jora, knocking her out cold and causing her to drop Mansherry!

"A…art…tast…ic…!" Jora groaned as she lost consciousness.

' _Leo…you saved me!'_ thought the princess as Leo caught her in his arms. _'Like a real prince!'_

XXX

"Oh…!" Violet sighed. "Thank the stars…Leo saved the princess, and stopped Jora from reviving the executives!"

"WHOO-HOO!" Usopp cheered. "I knew he could do it! Way to go, Leo!"

XXX

At the factory, the Tontattas are also cheering for Leo's victory.

"All right, Leo!" Flapper cheered.

"He saved the princess!" exclaimed Inhel.

"Was there ever any doubt?!" Wicca asked. "He's not Captain of the Tontatta Warriors for nothing!"

"BWAAAAAAAAH~!" Mouji sobbed. "THANK GOODNESS THE PRINCESS IS SAFE AND SOUND!"

XXX

Leo smiled at Mansherry, who sniffled as she hugged him.

"Leo…I was so scared…!" she whimpered.

"…Princess Mansherry," Leo said.

"Yes?"

"…You feel heavier. Have you been eating too much, again?"

 **WHAP!**

"OW!"

"YOU JERK! WAY TO RUIN A MOMENT!"

Cub could only sigh in disbelief.

"Some things never change," he said…but then he smiled. "Still, the princess is safe, now, and that's what matters."

WINNER: LEO

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	76. To Russian with Love

**Ch. 76- To Russian with Love**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

"Oh, Leo!" Mansherry exclaimed. "I hurt my ankle when I was trying to escape, earlier! Could you carry me piggyback, please? Or maybe even your arms?"

"Oh, great," Leo grumbled. "It's Princess Mansherry's selfishness. You could just heal yourself, you know!"

"Huh?!" Mansherry questioned in shock.

"You're as fast as any Tontatta, Princess!" Leo said. "Just come and run with us!"

"No! I wanna be carried!"

"Fine, then get Cub to carry you!"

"NO! I wanna be carried by YOU!"

She then sat on the floor, pouting.

"Fine!" she declared. "Then I'm not going anywhere! Hmph!"

"Oh, no, now she's showing her fickleness!" Leo groaned.

"Nobody asked you to rescue me, you know," Mansherry said.

"WHAT?!" Leo questioned. "Ohh…you are the most insufferable-"

 **BONK!**

"OUCH!" Leo cried, a large bump on his head. "Cub, what was that for?! That really hurts!"

"Stop your senseless bickering and just carry the princess, already!" shouted Cub. "We've wasted enough time as it is!"

"Urgh…!" Leo grumbled before he picked up Mansherry, piggyback style and began to run. "For a princess, she sure is fickle, selfish, not to mention a real pain in my tail!"

' _Haa…Leo's back…!'_ Mansherry thought, wistfully.

' _Seriously, how dense can Leo be?'_ thought Cub, flying alongside them. _'The princess really is nice to everybody…but when it comes to Leo, he's oblivious to her feelings.'_

As they ran out, the guards gave chase.

"Get those dwarves!"

"Don't let them get away!"

"How can something so small be so fast?!"

On the floor…it is revealed that Jora was not completely unconscious, for she was shaking.

' _Alas…I am undone…!'_ she thought. _'But…the situation is dire! I must…report to the Young Master…he suspects that…the ultimate feature of the Heal-Heal Fruit…is a restorative ability that sacrifices the life span of the user! That way…if anything should happen to the SMILE Factory…he can still…restore it to…its original state…!'_

 **FWUMP!** She collapsed into the ground, unable to stand.

' _The…factory…is in peril…! You are…the last line of defense…Senor Pink!'_

XXX

Concurrently, at the SMILE Factory…

"Franky…STRONG HAMMER!"

 **KABAM!** Franky, covered in bruises and blood, punched a just as bruised and bloody Senor Pink across the face! Despite this, the Free-Swimmer "dived" into the ground.

"Look out, Fraland!" cried Inhel. "He's gonna use that attack, again!"

"Dodge it! Hurry!" cried Flapper…but Franky did not move. Pink jumped out of the ground, grabbing Franky from behind…and bending backwards.

"Meow-Meow SUPPLEX!" he shouted, slamming Franky backwards into the ground!

"OOF!" Franky cried as both he and Pink collapsed.

"Oh, no!" cried one of the girls in Pink's harem. "They're both at their limit!"

"Fraland…why didn't you dodge?!" asked Inhel. "You could've easily avoided that!"

"You've taken the same move from over 30 times now!" added Wicca. "Why would you-"

"Shut up, Tontattas!" Franky shouted as he staggered to his feet.

"Why, Senor?!" asked one of the girls. "You've also taken the same punch over 30 times…"

"…You guys…don't know anything," Franky said. "When you're offered drinks at the bar…a man should never take his glass of the table!"

"Wait…you mean…?!" Inhel inquired.

"Listen," Franky said. "This guy here…is a real man! So I won't bother with dodging his attacks! I'll take everything he's got…and STILL win! That's what my Strong Style is!"

The Tontattas, Kuween, and Pink's harem gasped.

"I know you're worried about me," Franky began, "and I can understand that…but this is a man's fight! Just stand back…and watch me win! I won't let you guys go back to being slaves!"

Hearing this caused the Tontattas to cheer, tearfully.

"All right, Fraland!" shouted Chao.

"You can do it!" cried Inhel.

"Heh…hehehe…" Pink chuckled as he stood up as well…standing way on the other side of the room. "That got me tipsier than any dive bar I've been in, son…don't ever forget what you just said! I'm no spring chicken, anymore…so the next move is gonna settle this!"

"Senor, what are you doing?!" asked a girl in a cowgirl hat. "You're all the way at the other side of the room!"

"You know what I mean, right?!" Pink asked. "You just said you'd take everything I've got, Cyborg Franky!" He then started to "swim" towards him. "If a man never goes back on his word…THEN LET'S SEE YOU SURVIVE THIS ONE!"

He then grabbed Franky and began to push him all the way outside.

"If you should happen to get back on your feet after this move," Pink started, "then that means I lose…and I take your final attack with everything you've got!"

"Heh!" Franky smirked. "BRING IT ON~!"

Before too long, Pink had "swam" all the way up to a very tall tower!

"Is he crazy?!" Cotton questioned.

"He swam all the way up to the top!" Mouji cried.

"What's he gonna do to Fraland?!" asked Flapper.

Soon, Pink jumped off the top of the tower, holding Franky by his back. Any higher, they both would've hit the Birdcage!

"…Quite a mean-looking sky we've got today," said Pink. "Maybe, if that Birdcage weren't in the way, and I kept flying…I could Russian, again."

"…Russian?" Franky repeated.

"My wife," Pink answered. "I also have a son named Gimlet…I mean…I _had_ a son. Too bad I got gravity to deal with."

"Wait!" Franky shouted. "What are you talking about?!"

"Lemme ask you something…your back is still flesh and blood, isn't it, Cyborg?"

"What?! You knew about that?!"

"That's right…now shut up before you bite your tongue!"

He then pointed downwards…he and Franky plummeting towards the ground at a deadly speed!

"Meow-Meow Supplex…BABY BUSTER~!"

 **KABOOOOOOOOM!** Pink and Franky landed on the ground, creating a colossal bang and forming a huge crater.

"FRALAND!" the Tontattas cried.

"SENOR PINK!" Kuween and the girls shouted.

Pink emerged from the ground, his arms crossed…while Franky lied behind him…but then, to everyone's surprise…the Cyborg stood up! However…it is revealed that Franky taken some serious damage to his face, for some of his skin had torn off…revealing his glowing red eye.

A pause…but then Pink chuckled, mirthlessly.

"…I guess…I lose," he said.

' _I'm sorry, Young Master…'_

Soon, Franky charged at Pink, his fists raised.

"Franky…IRON BOXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" he roared before he began to punch Pink at a rapid-fire speed, pummeling him without hesitation!

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the Tontattas cheered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kuween and the girls. "SENOR PINK!"

As Pink took his beating…he began to think back to the day when he met his wife: a woman named Russian. It was some time after Corazon's death and Law and Jupiter's defection from the Donquixote Crew. He met Russian on a rainy day, both taking cover under an awning. Since that day, they started dating, but then Pink found out something about Russian that would complicate their relationship: she hated pirates more than anything in the world. So in love with Russian was Pink, that he lied to her, saying that he worked as a banker.

After a while, they got married, and 9 months later, Russian gave birth to Pink's son, whom she named Gimlet. Days went by, and while Pink continued his work with the Donquixote Pirates, Russian would stay at home with Gimlet, waiting for him to return…but then, one day…things took an unfortunate turn.

Pink returned home on a stormy night after being away for a week…only to find out from Russian that Gimlet had died from a fever. Then, it got even worse when she found out that Pink was not a banker at all, but a pirate. She was angry and hurt that her husband had lied to her all this time that she ran out in the middle of storm…but when she was found…she was in critical condition. She had been trapped in a landslide and a rock had hit her in the head, leaving her in a vegetative state and showing no emotion, whatsoever.

Heartbroken, Pink did whatever he could to make his now emotionless wife smile. He visited her everyday, tried to make a jokes…but nothing worked. Then, he came to the hospital wearing a baby bonnet on his head…and to his surprise, Russian actually gave him a tiny, but noticeable smile.

Thus began Pink's unusual fashion sense. People would laugh and even call him a pervert, but some would actually take pity on him, knowing the tragedy that befell his family. Even Pink's own crewmates would tease him…but he didn't care. As long as it made Russian smile, he didn't care about anyone laughing at him.

To Pink…these baby clothes were worth more than the finest suit in the world because it was only time that Russian would smile for him…until the day she finally passed on.

'… _I love you…Russian…you and Gimlet both…!'_

 **KATHWAM!** Franky punched Pink across the face…causing him to fly across the ground…until he finally collapsed in defeat.

"SENOOOOOOOOOOOOOR~!" cried the girls.

"YEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" cheered the Tontattas. "FRALAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!"

"Haa…haa…haa…" Franky panted…before he sighed, looking down at Pink's teary-eyed face. "You're a mess, pal…I wonder what you're thinking about…as you cry, brother."

He then wiped Pink's eyes, gently before he turned and walked away as Kuween and Pink's harem ran to help the defeated executive.

"…Should we ever cross paths again," said Franky, "maybe we can share a drink…and you can tell me…about the woman named Russian."

WINNER: FRANKY

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Pink's backstory had to be one of the saddest that I've ever seen. TT^TT

Review, please.


	77. Hero of the Coliseum

**Ch. 77- Hero of the Coliseum**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

"All right, Tontattas! Ready?!"

"Ready, Fraland!"

Inside the SMILE Factory, Franky stood along the Tontattas, who held wrenches, screwdrivers, hammers, the whole shebang!

"This godforsaken factory has tormented you little guys for far too long!" Franky exclaimed. "Now…TEAR THIS DAMN PLACE TO THE GROUND~!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" the Tontattas roared as they charged.

"Thank you, Fraland!" Inhel shouted.

"We'll never forget this!" exclaimed Chao.

Franky smirked as the dwarves went out to destroy the factory…but then sighed as he looked up.

'… _It's in your hands, now…Luffy…'_

XXX

All around Dressrosa, the Marines are busy trying to quell the riots going around. They had managed to seize the animals as well.

Still…things were not looking good for the citizens of Dressrosa…and they didn't realize just how much worse it was going to get.

XXX

Up on Flower Hill on the New Royal Plateau, Cavendish has taken shelter under a tree, holding an unconscious Rebecca in his arms. Her back and shoulder had been wrapped up…but a closer look showed that they were not really bandages…but shreds of cloth torn from Cavendish's own coat.

As Rebecca rested from her injury…Kyros and Robin were left to fight Diamante, who was waving his sword from his right side all the way above his head.

"Half Moon…" he started.

"Look out!" Kyros shouted. "Here he comes again!"

"GLAIVE!" Diamante shouted, swinging his sword down on the ground, creating a humungous slash that practically ripped up the field with Kyros and Robin just barely managing to avoid it!

"Good lord!" cried Cavendish.

"Uhahahahaha!" cackled Diamante. "What's wrong, Kyros?! You were so full of rage, earlier! Uhahahahahaha~!"

Kyros panted, still keeping his balance despite the rippling ground.

"Did you really think that I was just some genius matador, rippling in the wind?!" asked the Supreme Executive. "Don't assume you'll always be the greatest gladiator in the history of the Corrida Coliseum! I have sheer, undeniable talent! Face it, Kyros: I'm the new Hero of the Coliseum! Me, the Great Diamante…and you're only second-rate!"

"Hero or Murderer…titles mean nothing to me!" Kyros shouted as he tried to stab at Diamante, who flattened himself into a flag, avoiding the blade.

"Oh, but I can be quite elusive!" he exclaimed. "Uhahahahaha!"

Robin tried to grab Diamante with her Quatro Mano, but he slipped out of her grasp every time.

"Damn!" she cursed. "He's too slippery!"

Kyros grunted as he staggered for a moment, beginning to feel the pain from his injuries.

"Oh, no," Robin muttered. "Kyros, are you all right?!"

"Uhahahaha!" Diamante laughed, mockingly. "Getting tired, are we? I can't say I blame you, Kyros. You've been running around the kingdom, all day, then forced to protect your daughter as you fight on a rippling surface, and all on one leg, too! A normal man would've been immobilized, ages ago!"

"…You need not patronize me about my single leg," Kyros spoke. "I wouldn't charge into if I was going to use that as an excuse! I gave up my leg…for the sake of the man who gave my will to live! It is a point of pride!"

"Pride, eh?" Diamante asked, reaching into his cape. "I won't feel guilty about taking advantage of your weak spot!" He then pulled out several folded objects…revealing them to be folded up confetti cannons. "But I'm not such a poor sport that I'd just crush you while you're fatigued. So how about we play us a little game before I kill you? What do you think this is?!"

 **POP! POP! POP!** The cannons shot something out into the air, and something came fluttering down from the sky.

"Is that…confetti paper?" Robin asked.

"At first glance, it looks like it," answered Diamante, "but they look papery because I used my powers on what they really are! See if you can guess what the confetti really is! Ripple Release!"

As Diamante released his powers…Cavendish, Kyros, and Robin all gasped in horror.

"They're really…SPIKED IRON BALLS!" Diamante exclaimed.

The iron balls began to fall down towards the group like a rainstorm.

"Gaze upon this beautiful sight!" Diamante proclaimed. "It's like looking at falling stardust!"

"My god…!" Cavendish whispered. "The balls are going to land here, too!"

"Cavendish!" Robin called out. "You've got to protect Rebecca!"

"Right!" Cavendish called back as he stood up and drew _Durandal_.

"Wait, Kyros!" Robin cried. "What about you?!"

"I'll be fine!" Kyros answered. "Don't worry about me!"

"Uhahahahaha!" laughed Diamante. "That panic shows that you really are paying attention! Yes, my stardust can massacre an entire army! It will nearly impossible to survive this!"

"…Good thing this field is made of sunflowers," Robin said, chopping the sunflowers down with her powers. "I'm sorry I have to pick you!"

"UHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Diamante cackled. "Struggle and panic! Adios, assholes! DEATH ENJAMBRE!"

"Mil Fleur…FLOWER UMBRELLA!" Robin shouted, creating two giant arms, as well as several smaller ones that held the sunflowers together, like a giant umbrella, thus saving her from the iron balls.

"Blade of Beauty…SAINT EXUPERY!"

 **SLASH!** With a swing of his sword, Cavendish released a powerful slash that blew most of the iron balls away…but more were falling towards him and Rebecca!

"SAINT EXUPERY!" Cavendish shouted, slashing his sword again, but the balls still kept falling. Even worse, they were starting to break through the leaves and branches and falling towards Rebecca, who was still out cold!

"NO!" cried Cavendish as he threw himself on his hands and knees, hovering over Rebecca as the balls began to fall on him, piercing through his clothes and skin.

"Cavendish!" Robin called.

"I'm fine!" Cavendish shouted. "This is nothing!"

"Ooh, very clever of you both," said Diamante, holding an umbrella made of steel. "Nevertheless, it ends here!"

"Don't you ignore me, Diamante!"

Diamante turned…only to gasp upon seeing Kyros easily deflecting the iron balls away…and getting closer towards Diamante all the while!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Diamante questioned.

"Any army that falls to your trickery lacks discipline!" shouted Kyros.

"Kyros…you're insane!" Diamante shouted. "You're knocking all the spiked iron balls aside! Are you saying you can walk through the rain without getting wet?!"

"…Amazing…!" Robin whispered in awe.

"Rrgh…FUCKING BASTARD!" Diamante yelled as he pulled out his gun…and shot Kyros in the leg!

"AGH!" Kyros cried as he fell down.

"Kyros!" Robin cried.

"UHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Diamante laughed. "Too bad you didn't pack an umbrella, Kyros!"

Before long, Kyros was struck by the spiked balls, as well, causing him to scream in pain!

"KYROS!" cried Robin.

"UHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" Diamante laughed. "That's right, Kyros! Die! Die like the miserable dog that you are! And once you've fallen, your daughter will follow! You, her, and Scarlett will be reunited IN HELL!"

"I've got to find some way to help him!" Robin said. "I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

She then gasped, getting an idea.

"…I know I'm putting myself in greater risk here," she started as she looked up and saw the iron balls beginning to rip through the sunflowers, "but…these sunflowers won't really hold out anyway, so…here goes!" She then crossed her arms, once again. "Mil Fleur…GIGANTESCO MANO!"

Soon…two gigantic legs grew out of the ground. However, because they were right out in the open, they ended up getting hit by iron balls, thus causing her great physical pain.

"Ngh!" Robin grunted, flinching as she fell to her knees, but she gritted her teeth, glaring at Diamante. "S…STOMP!"

"What the-?!" Diamante started before **THWAM!** The two giant legs stomped on him and kicked him to the ground, causing him to be sent flying across the field…exposed to his own attack!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Diamante screamed as he was also hit by the spiked iron balls, blood spilling from the cuts. "DAMN YOU, NICO ROBIN~!"

Robin smirked…but then she gasped as she spotted Kyros beginning to stand up…covered in blood from head-to-toe.

"Oh, my god…!" she whispered in horror.

"What?!" Diamante questioned…just as the iron balls finally stopped falling. "You're still alive?!"

"…Ten years," Kyros whispered. "For ten long years…I've taught my daughter the way of swordsmanship. Truth be told…I never wanted to teach her…and yet, as she grew…I found that she had more raw talent that I ever could imagine! I was so proud of her…I still am to this day…but what makes me even proudest of all…is the fact that she has never killed her enemies, even in the coliseum!"

"What?!" Diamante questioned. "You're proud of her because she never killed anybody?! In the coliseum, that only served to prove how weak she was!"

"NO!" Kyros barked. "The reason why she would never kill…is because Rebecca has the same pure heart as her Mother, Scarlett!"

Robin smiled warmly at this, as did Cavendish, who was almost as bloody as Kyros, before he looked down at the sleeping Rebecca.

"Rebecca may hold a sword," Kyros began, "but the one thing she will never do…is sully her beautiful and pristine hands, for the very soul of her mother lies within them!"

As if she could hear him…Rebecca smiled a bit in her sleep.

"Therefore," Kyros began as he charged at Diamante, "I will not allow her to raise her sword against you and stain those hands of hers with your blood!"

"What kind of fucked-up body do you have?!" Diamante questioned in shock. "Is it made of steel or something?! No…he's just made of solid stupidity!"

"You're wrong, Diamante!" Kyros shouted. "My pain is proof of my humanity! A bastard like you would never understand! You don't know what it's like…the despair of being forgotten by your loved ones!"

 **KLANG!** His sword clashed with Diamante's sword!

"The PAIN of not being able to feel anything you touch!" he continued. "Compared to the rain of tragedy that you have inflicted upon Dressrosa…THIS DOES NOT EVEN COUNT AS PAIN! If I am 'solid' anything, then I am this country's solid rage…HERE VANQUISH YOU~!"

Diamante gasped in horror at this. Where in the world was Kyros getting this kind of strength from? Kyros' glory of his prime was over 20 years ago…so how could he still be this powerful?!

"Rrrgh…DAMMIT!" Diamante cursed as he pushed Kyros back. "Don't you overlook the true strength of my swordplay!"

Kyros stood up, glaring at his foe with unimaginable rage.

"Don't you know when to drop dead, you monster?!" Diamante questioned. "And it looks like my iron rain is over, too…fine, Kyros." He then waved his sword from his left side again, preparing another Half Moon Glaive. "If you wanna die so badly…I'll kill you nice and quick…just like how I killed Scarlet!"

Just as he was about to swing down…

"OCHO FLEUR!"

Out of nowhere, several arms grew out of Diamante's body, grabbing hold of his arms, legs, head, and torso!

"W-what the-?!" Diamante questioned. "Let me go! Nico Robin, you fucking bitch!"

"Kyros! Hurry, while I'm holding him down!" Robin called. "FINISH HIM!"

"You have my thanks, Robiland!" Kyros shouted as he charged at Diamante, who struggled to get out of Robin's grasp. "And now, Diamante…I shall take the true peace of Dressrosa back! Trueno…BASTARDO~!"

 **SLASH!** As quick as a lightning strike, Kyros brought down his sword, shattering Diamante's blade…and cutting him right across the chest!

"GUUUUUUHH!" Diamante cried as he was sent flying back…hitting the back of his head against a familiar wooden pole: the marker used as Scarlett's grave…and as soon as he hit…there was a sickening **KRAAKK!** Then…Diamante fell to the ground…lifeless.

WINNER: KYROS

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I thought Robin could help more in the fight, since I wasn't satisfied with Oda just letting her sit on the sidelines. Rebecca, in this version, was an exception because she was already badly hurt and needed to rest.

Up next...Blizzard, Jupiter, and Lucky vs. Rita...the conclusion.

Review, please!


	78. Berserker

**Ch. 78- Berserker**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

King Riku, Violet, and Tank all stood at the Old Royal Plateau…remembering the day after Scarlett died, wow cruelly Diamante laughed at Violet when he told her about her sister's death, and how badly Violet actually wanted to kill Diamante out of revenge for her beloved sister. Now…knowing that Diamante had been defeated…they realized that Scarlett could now truly rest in peace, thanks to Kyros.

XXX

"Mm…" Rebecca moaned as her eyes opened and she began to sit up.

"Well, look who's awake."

Rebecca turned, only to gasp upon seeing a bloody Cavendish, who smiled at her.

"Cavendish!" she exclaimed. "W-what happened to you?!"

"That's not important," said Cavendish. "What is important, though…is that you should see your father."

Rebecca looked out to the sunflowers…and gasped in shock upon seeing a bloody Kyros.

"…Father…!" she whispered.

"…Your father, Miss Robin, and I fought hard to protect you," Cavendish said. "However…it was your father who dealt the finishing to Diamante…he was thrown back by the force of your father's blade…and snapped his neck on that wooden pole."

Rebecca looked to where Diamante lay, dead as a doornail…next to her mother's grave marker.

"…My Mother's grave…!" she whispered before she stood up, albeit with a bit of effort. However, Cavendish soon came over, putting her arm over his shoulders and holding his hand to her side. Rebecca smiled at him, causing him to smile back before he walked alongside her.

Robin smiled as she watched Rebecca join her father's side…even though Robin herself did not actually escape Diamante's Death Enjambre unscathed, either. It was one thing when she hurt her legs…but a closer look revealed that the iron spiked balls actually tore through her Flower Umbrella…and sliced her back. It would no doubt leave some scarring, but it was a small price to pay.

All she could do now was watch as Kyros and Rebecca stood, side-by-side…smiling at Scarlett's grave as they reminisced about her, together.

XXX

"So Diamante's been killed?!" Carla asked. "Really?!"

"Yes," Violet answered. "Brother Kyros has won…Rebecca is all right, too, thanks to Cavendish…and if it weren't for Nico Robin, Brother Kyros would've been killed."

"I don't believe this," whispered Stella, holding her infant son. "I never thought I'd see the day someone would beat Diamante, let alone kill him! He was known as the Hero of the Coliseum!"

"It's truly a miracle!" exclaimed a man. "The Donquixote Family is falling apart, one-by-one!"

"…Thank you, Kyros…!" King Riku smiled.

"Oh, Captain…!" whispered Tank, tearfully.

A pause…but then Violet gasped in shock.

"What?" Usopp asked. "What is it, Viola?!"

"…Rita…White Wolf just now defeated her!" added Violet.

"What?!" Usopp questioned. "WHOO-HOO! All right! I knew Blizzard could do it!"

"But something's wrong," Violet spoke up. "Aika, Straw Hat's younger…she appears to be unconscious!"

"U-unconscious?!" Usopp repeated. "Oh, man…why?! What happened to her?!"

"I…I don't know," Violet answered. "I was too focused on Brother Kyros' fight to see what was really happening! I only saw having what looked like a panic attack but then…I just don't know!"

"How could you not know?!" Usopp asked. "You're supposed to having an All-Seeing Eye!"

XXX

Back on Flower Hill, not too far away from where Diamante had just been defeated, Blizzard, Jupiter, and Lucky, all of them covered in bloody claw marks…panted heavily as they stood over a defeated Rita. Her eyes had rolled into the back of her skull, her canines were broken, and right ear was missing. Also…it seemed her fur was badly singed, as well.

"… _About damn time she went down,"_ Lucky spoke up. _"Cats truly are stubborn."_

" _Yeah…including this one,"_ Jupiter added.

Blizzard didn't speak. He only licked his blood-stained lips before he sighed.

" _Aika…? Hey, Aika!"_

The white wolf-dog turned to see Kumi, nudging an unconscious Aika, who is in her Wolf Form, lying on the ground. Her left flank was bleeding a bit and blood dripping from her forehead, as well.

" _Aika, c'mon! Get up, already!"_ Kumi urged. _"This isn't funny, anymore!"_

'… _Aika,'_ thought Blizzard. _'What the hell was that…that you just did?!'_

 _Flashback_

Jupiter gagged as Rita had his neck betwixt her jaws, her fangs sinking dangerously close to his jugular vein.

" _Jupiter!"_ Blizzard cried as he tried to run to his aid, only for Rita to kick him away, her claws hitting his left cheek. Lucky, who had received a hit to his right temple earlier during the fight, bit down on her shoulder, trying to get her to focus on him instead, but Rita clawed him in the stomach, causing him to yowl in pain.

" _Stupid mutts,"_ Rita said, slowly sinking her fangs on Jupiter's neck. _"Fools, all of you, thinking you could defeat someone like me! We saber tooth tigers are ancient predators! Our fangs were meant for the instant kill! If only Jupiter wasn't his Haki, right now…"_

That's right. The reason why Rita hadn't managed to kill Jupiter yet was because at the last second, he imbued his neck with Armaments Haki…but he knew it wouldn't last, for Rita had done the same with her fangs as well.

" _You were such a stupid dog, Jupiter,"_ Rita spoke. _"You and Law were both fools…teaming up with Straw Hat, thinking you could defeat my master?! You ought to know better than to underestimate Doflamingo! He's always one step ahead! You should've just given up while you had the chance!"_

"… _Law and I…knew what we'd be getting ourselves into,"_ Jupiter began, _"but in spite of knowing the risk…we took our chances! We decided that…if taking you and Doflamingo down meant our deaths…so be it!"_

" _Typical dog talk,"_ Rita said, mockingly. _"So loyal, you'll follow your masters to your own deaths…I joined Doflamingo because he knew that no matter, I'd always be a wild animal…so he took me in so that I could kill as much as I like! …Not like in that damned circus…"_

Images of a giant circus tent, Rita dressed like up some sort of clown, being pointed and laughed at by spectators…and then getting whipped in the face by her tamer.

" _I was made to look like some sort of sideshow attraction,"_ Rita hissed. _"To be humiliated in front of HUMANS! That's not what nature made me for…I was made to kill…and that's just what I'm going to do you, Jupiter…just like I almost did 13 YEARS AGO!"_

With that, she started putting the squeeze on Jupiter's throat, causing him to gag even more.

" _Jupiter!"_ Blizzard cried.

" _Oh, man, this isn't looking good!"_ Kumi whimpered.

"I…I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" cried Aika as she got up and charged at Rita. "LEAVE JUPPY ALONE!"

" _AIKA, DON'T!"_ Blizzard shouted, but it was too late to stop her.

 **WHAM!** Aika started to ram her head against Rita's face, trying to make her let go of Jupiter.

" _Is that kid crazy?!"_ Lucky asked. _"She really is Straw Hat's sister!"_

" _Aika, stop it!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"That's too reckless!"_

"Let! Juppy! GO!" Aika cried as she kept ramming her head against Rita's face. "You big! Mean! Stupid! CAT!"

Rita growled, growing annoyed by Aika's persistence…until she finally released her hold on Jupiter's neck, causing him to gasp for air!

" _You annoying brat!"_ Rita yelled as she bit on Aika's left flank and picked her up on the ground. _"SHUT UP AND DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"_

She threw Aika across the field…where she soon hit her forehead on a rock and fell down!

" _AIKA!"_ Blizzard, Kumi, and Lucky cried.

" _KID!"_ Jupiter called, actually sounding very concerned.

" _Rrrgh…stupid girl,"_ Rita said. _"She should know that there are some opponents you shouldn't fight!"_

"… _You bitch…!"_ Blizzard growled. _"How dare you attack my Captain's sister?! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"_

" _Save some for me, buddy,"_ Lucky snarled, baring his fangs.

" _Oh, how scary,"_ Rita said, sarcastically. _"You think you'll last much longer with those wounds of yours?!"_

" _A…Aika…?!"_

Rita and the Canine Trio turned to see Aika, standing up from the ground, blood dripping down her forehead…her breath coming out soft, but heavy. In fact, it almost sound like she was seething.

" _Aika?!"_ Blizzard asked in surprise.

" _Hmph!"_ Rita scoffed. _"So, you're still alive, eh?"_

Aika didn't answer her while Kumi just blinked, worriedly, wondering what could be wrong with her best friend.

" _Fine,"_ Rita said. _"I'll humor you, since you seem so eager to di-"_

 **WHOOSH!** A blur suddenly raced by Rita, whose eyes went wide in surprise, as did the Canine Trio's. As they looked back, they saw Aika…her eyes covered by her hair…and there was something dripping from her eyes. Suddenly, she spat something out of her mouth…and Blizzard, Lucky, Jupiter, and Kumi all gasped upon seeing that it was Rita's left ear.

Not long after, **SPLURT!** Blood started to spray out of the cat's head from the stub where her ear once was.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!"_ Rita screamed in pain as she clawed at her head. _"MY EAR! THE LITTLE BITCH TORE OFF MY EAR~!"_

" _Uh…has she ever done that, before?!"_ Lucky asked.

" _I…I don't know!"_ Blizzard answered.

" _Whoa!"_ Kumi exclaimed as she ran up to Aika. _"Aika, that was amazing! How did you-"_

All of a sudden, Aika turned to Kumi, who gasped as she stepped back, startled by what she was seeing: Aika was snarling, baring her teeth at the young Akita pup…her eyes a deep, bloody red and her pupils like slits.

" _Uh…Aika?"_ Kumi asked. _"W-what's wrong with your eyes?"_

Blizzard gasped, shocked by what he was seeing. Aika was actually turning on her best friend…almost as if she didn't recognize her.

'… _Something's wrong…!'_ Blizzard thought.

" _A-Aika, c'mon, stop looking at me like that!"_ Kumi pleaded, backing away while the Honshu Wolf Girl advanced. _"I'm serious! You're scaring me!"_

" _Kumi, get away from her!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"RUN!"_

Kumi yelped as she turned and bolted, but Aika gave chase after her, barking viciously. She was surprisingly able to keep up with the puppy, despite the bite wound on her flank, and before long, Aika had tackled Kumi to the ground, snapping her tiny jaws at her neck.

" _AAH!"_ Kumi cried as she tried to push Aika off. _"AIKA, STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! IT'S ME, KUMI, YOUR BEST FRIEND! SNAP OUT OF IT!"_

Aika didn't listen. She just kept biting at Kumi's neck, to Blizzard's horror.

" _Hey!"_ Lucky shouted. _"Don't just stand there! Do something!"_

" _What should I do?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

" _You can't just sit there!"_ Jupiter cried. _"She's gonna kill her at this rate!"_

Just as it seemed that Aika was about to do just that…the wolf girl suddenly collapsed, falling to the side.

" _A…Aika?!"_ Kumi stammered, more concerned about why she collapsed than why she suddenly attacked at her.

"… _Okay,"_ Lucky said. _"I think it's safe to say that she's never done THAT before, has she?!"_

"… _Aika…"_ Blizzard whispered in horror.

" _You little BITCH!"_

Blizzard, Jupiter, and Lucky gasped upon seeing an infuriated Rita, growling viciously as blood poured down the left side of her head.

" _How dare you bite off my ear…!"_ Rita hissed. _"I don't know where you got that kind of ferocity…BUT I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU NEVER GET THE UPPER HAND ON ME, AGAIN!"_

 _ **GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWRR!**_ On that roar, the saber tooth tigress lunged at Aika while Kumi screamed.

" _AIKA, GET UP! RUN FOR IT!"_ cried Kumi.

But just as Rita was about to kill the two pups, Lucky jumped in between them, his tail imbued with Haki.

" _DRAGON TAIL!"_ the Golden Retriever/Husky mix shouted before he slammed his tail into Rita's jaws…causing her 8-inch long fangs to shatter!

" _AGH!"_ Rita cried as she fell to the ground, bleeding from her mouth. _"My…my fangs…! MY GLORIOUS FANGS!"_

" _WING BLADES!"_ Jupiter shouted as he suddenly ran…and slashed Rita in the chest and right shoulder with his Haki-imbued wings, causing her to grit her teeth in pain. As she stood up, once again…she gasped upon seeing Blizzard towering over her, growling viciously…but even more foreboding was the almost demonic-looking around surrounding him.

" _You went too far, you damn cat…!"_ Blizzard hissed. _"It's one thing to attack me, but when you try and my Captain's younger sister and her dog, that's another story!"_

" _No, wait! Please!"_ Rita begged. _"I…I can't fight back, now! You win! Just let me go!"_

" _You think begging will save you now?"_ Blizzard asked. _"You've got another thing coming, kitty."_

Rita whimpered as she backed away.

"… _You know, you saber tooth tigers might be the best predators where you come from,"_ Blizzard said…as two more identical heads suddenly appeared out of his neck…giving him the appearance of a familiar three-headed dog, one that was said to guard the gates of Hell, itself. _"Well, guess what…you wouldn't last second…against a Hellhound…!"_

Rita gasped as Blizzard and his two heads imbued their fangs with Haki and then clicked them, causing them to ignite into flames.

" _Fang of the Hellhound…CERBERUS!"_

Rita screamed as Blizzard lunged at her…and all three of his jaws bit down on her, covering her in a searing flame that sent her in even more pain than before!

' _I…I lost…!'_ she thought. _'I lost…to a bunch of damn, filthy, STUPID DOGS!'_

 **FWOOSH!** The flames subsided…leaving Rita badly singed from head to tail. Then… **THWUD!** She collapsed on the ground, unconscious and mouth gaping open in shock.

Blizzard panted…his extra heads disappearing.

This was how the battle between him, Jupiter, Lucky, and Rita…had reached its conclusion. In a way, though…it was almost bittersweet.

 _Flashback end_

Blizzard stared at Aika, who was still unconscious since that moment…and despite what happened, he couldn't help but feel worried. When he looked into her eyes…it was almost as if Aika had lost all sentience. She had literally turned into a wild animal…a wolf.

Just then, Aika groaned as she started to open her eyes.

"…Kumi?" she asked, groggily.

" _Aika!"_ Kumi exclaimed, wagging her tail. _"Are you okay?!"_

"I…I think so," Aika answered. "Only…my head really hurts, now. W…what happened? I remember seeing Juppy about to get killed and then…everything went blank."

" _You…you don't remember?"_ Kumi asked, and Aika shook her head "no" in response…causing Blizzard, Lucky, and Jupiter to grow even more concerned.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Thank you, chaoscontrolmaster, for giving me the suggestion for Blizzard's finishing move.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I must hide from Luffy, Nami, Sabo, and Koala, because if they find out what I had Aika do in this chapter, they'd never forgive me.

Review, please!


	79. Zoro vs Pica

**Ch. 79- Zoro vs. Pica**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

" _So Aika…you really don't remember?"_ Kumi asked.

"Remember what?" Aika asked. "What happened? Why do I…taste blood?"

" _Uhh…well…you-"_ Kumi started, but then Blizzard suddenly cut her off.

" _You got knocked out!"_ the white wolf-dog said. _"Rita kicked you in the mouth, and then you hit your head on a rock…that's why you taste blood!"_

"…Oh," Aika muttered. "I see."

" _Blizzard, what are you doing?"_ Kumi whispered.

" _We can't tell Aika what she really did,"_ Blizzard whispered back. _"She'd be horrified!"_

" _But Blizzard-"_ Kumi started.

" _We're not gonna tell her, Kumi,"_ Blizzard whispered, sternly. _"Got it?"_

"… _Yes, sir,"_ Kumi replied.

" _Hey,"_ Jupiter spoke up. _"Since we're all done, here…let's head to the palace. I heard Law screaming a while ago…I'm worried something might've happened."_

" _I agree,"_ Blizzard said. _"I'm also worried about Luffy."_

"Blizzard, wait!" Aika exclaimed, now in her human form and back in her clothes. "You're going to Big Brother and Traffy, right? I wanna go, too!"

" _What?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"Aika, do you know what Luffy would do to me if I-"_

"I'm his little sister, right?!" Aika asked. "I…I gotta be here to cheer him on!"

A pause…but then Blizzard sighed.

" _I said it before and I'll say it again,"_ he said, _"I must be out of my mind…c'mon, Aika. You, too, Kumi."_

" _As long as you're gonna be there, I guess,"_ Kumi said as she and Aika clambered on to Blizzard's back.

" _Hey,"_ Blizzard said as he looked back at Lucky, who was limping away. _"Where are you going?"_

" _I've spent enough time here as it is,"_ Lucky answered. _"Sabo's probably finished up his fight with Fujitora, so I'm gonna go ahead and regroup with him…man, I can already hear Koala, chewing my ears off."_

With that, he ran off, disappeared beyond the sunflower stalks.

"… _Let's get going,"_ Blizzard said before he and Jupiter ran off, the latter sprouting his wings and taking to the air.

XXX

Back at the Old Royal Plateau…

"It seems White Wolf and Jupiter are on their way to Straw Hat and Law's location," said Violet. "There are only 4 major powers of the Donquixote Family remaining: Bellamy the Hyena, whom Straw Hat is fighting with right now, the two Supreme Executives, Pica and Trebol, and the false king and Warlord of the Sea, Doflamingo."

"So there only 4 left," said Carla. "Wow…those Straw Hat guys are amazing!"

"They may be pirates," Stella started, "but at least we know whose side they're on!"

Just then, King Riku stood up and walked away.

"H-hey, King Riku!" Usopp called. "Where are you going?"

"My life…is no longer under threat," King Riku answered. "I will go into town…there is much yet to be done."

"I shall accompany you, Your Majesty!" exclaimed Tank. "I refuse to seek out help from the World Government or the Marines!"

Soon, the rest of the townsfolk joined them.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"We've gotta tell everyone else that there's still hope!"

"We can't let them keep going along with Doflamingo's game!"

"…Huh?" Usopp muttered. "Hey, where'd that Admiral guy go?"

"He descended into town many a minute ago," Kanjuro asked. "What of it?"

XXX

Down in town, Fujitora is seen, talking to some of his soldiers.

"Gather up all the townsfolk in one place," he ordered. "That way, we can keep them safe."

"Sir!" the soldiers saluted before they ran off while Fujitora looked up at the sky, as if concerned.

XXX

Back at the New Royal Plateau, Blizzard and Jupiter are heading towards the palace with Aika and Kumi in tow…but then, out of nowhere, **BOOM!** A huge stone spike suddenly emerged from the ground, nearly impaling Blizzard had he not jumped out of the way in time!

"AAAH!" Aika screamed as she and Kumi held on to Blizzard's scarf.

" _What was that?!"_ Kumi asked

" _Pica…!"_ Jupiter whispered, barely dodging another stone spike. _"Dammit, what is Roronoa doing?!"_

XXX

"LOOK OUT!" Robin cried as she, Kyros, Rebecca, and Cavendish barely avoided Pica's Charlestone attack.

"What in Arthur's Ghost?!" Cavendish questioned.

"I thought Zoro stopped him, by now…!" Robin whispered.

That's when Pica's head formed out of the ground, glowering down at the group.

"Pica!" Kyros exclaimed.

Pica looked down at the four…and then glanced down at Diamante's dead body.

"…Diamante," he said. "You're a disgrace to us, all!"

"…Of course," Kyros seethed as he staggered to his foot. "I didn't just come here for Diamante alone…as long as an enemy stands, the battle is not over!"

"No, Father!" cried Rebecca. "Don't push yourself! You're too injured!"

"Let me ask you something," Pica said. "What is King Riku to you, Rebecca? He is the reason everyone hate you!"

"SILENCE!" Kyros shouted. "You Donquixote scum framed him! King Riku is my Father-In-Law and savior! He gave me, a ruffian without a future, a reason to live! In all the world, the Riku Dynasty is the only royal line that understands the true meaning of peace! The entire country wishes for your kind to be expelled so that he can sit upon the throne again!"

"…Very well, then," Pica said as he sank back into the ground.

"Where'd he go?!" Robin questioned…but she soon got her answer when they felt rumbling down below. "Oh, no…he's on the third step!"

XXX

 **BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!** Stone spikes were popping up everywhere on the New Royal Plateau…and Zoro was down on the second step.

"That damn soprano bastard!" he shouted. "I'm supposed to be the one he's fighting! How am I supposed to fight this coward when he's too busy hiding in the earth?! …YOU HEAR ME, YOU SOPRANO BASTARD?! YOU BETTER BE READY THE NEXT TIME YOU'RE WITHIN RANGE, GOT THAT?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!"

Zoro gasped before he looked down and saw a Charlestone throw the unconscious Hajrudin and several underlings into the air!

"Ah, shit!" Zoro cursed. "Now he's going after the injured!"

"Baby-5...!" Pica hissed as his head appeared behind the weapon-woman. "You betrayed us!"

Soon, two stone walls with spikes on them appeared besides her…preparing to crush her!

"LOOK OUT!" Sai cried as he pushed her out of the way…only to get crushed, himself!

"OH, NO!" cried Baby-5.

"SAI!" Chinjao shouted.

"CHARLESTONE!" Pica yelled as he hit Chinjao and Baby-5 with another stone spike, and even Ideo was hit!

"HEY!" Zoro shouted. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! STOP GOING AFTER THE ONES WHO CAN'T FIGHTING ANYMORE!"

"Roronoa Zoro…!"

Zoro gasped before he turned to see Pica's face, forming in the stone wall! "Riddle me this…BITE STONE!" He opened up his jaws, attempting to bite Zoro and crush him to death.

"One-Sword Style…DEMON HORSE!" Zoro shouted as he made a downward swing with _Shuusui_ , cutting Pica's face in half. However, the stone-assimilation man managed to duck into the left half at the last second.

"Do you know," Pica began, "who's on the former Royal Plateau?"

 **SLASH!** Zoro cut the left half of Pica's face into pieces…but Pica still escaped!

"The king, right?!" Zoro questioned.

"Correction," Pica spoke. "The _former_ king!"

 **SLASH!** Zoro swung his sword behind, slashing Pica's head…but again, he missed the real one!

"As well as other important royal figures of the past," he said, "the samurai, and God Usopp! It seems the people of this country…want King Riku back in power!"

"Yeah, what of it?!" Zoro questioned, looking around for Pica.

"It's a farce is what it is!" Pica answered. "Doffy is the one true king, here!"

Zoro looked around, wondering where the stone-assimilation man would jump out next…but then, he heard rumbling behind him, causing him to turn around…and see the giant Pica statue beginning to reform!

"Dressrosa has always belonged to the Donquixote Family!" shouted Pica. "Someone like Riku…could never rule it right!"

"Oh, no…!" Zoro whispered in horror. "Don't tell me…he's going after the king!"

Suddenly…the giant statue started to grow legs and begin to trudge towards the Old Royal Plateau, nearly crushing the Marines below his feet!

"AAAAAHH! WATCH OUT!"

"That statue is moving!"

"Run for your lives! RUN!"

"…So that's why he pushed me back into this corner," Zoro said as he began to climb up to the third step. "Shit! I can't believe I fell for his trap, like that! This isn't good…one good punch from him in that size, and he'll smash that plateau flat! Usopp and the king are gonna crushed and killed in the blink of an eye! I gotta find someway to stop him! Think, Zoro, think! Uhh…plan 1: shoot some slashes…? No, that won't work. Too far to be effective and it won't knock him completely!"

He ran passed Bartolomeo, who gasped upon seeing him…before he fainted, foaming at the mouth.

XXX

"PICA!" Kyros roared.

"He's heading for the Old Royal Plateau!" cried Rebecca. "Grandfather's back there!"

"Usopp, too…!" Robin whispered. "Oh, Zoro, please hurry!"

XXX

"Plan 2: jump onto his back," Zoro theorized. "…No, that won't work either! I'd have to be either the cook or Blizzard to jump that far! I'll just fall right down!"

XXX

Down below, the townsfolk were running for their lives while the Marines tried to shoot at Pica with cannons…but it had no effect!

XXX

"Plan 3: yell really so I can warn them…ah, who am I kidding? They can't hear me from this distance!"

XXX

"Hey, look!" Aika exclaimed. "That giant statue guy is moving!"

Blizzard looked to his right, spotting Pica closing in on the Old Royal Plateau.

" _Oh, my god…!"_ he whispered. _"USOOOOOOOOOPP!"_

XXX

"Plan 4: call them with the Transponder Snail…ah, crap, I don't have one!"

XXX

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Usopp screamed upon seeing Pica towering over the Old Royal Plateau. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"It's Pica!" cried Violet. "But I thought Pirate Hunter was dealing with him!"

"…Mom…!" Carla whimpered as Pica cracked his knuckles.

"I-it's going to be okay, Carla!" Stella answered, holding her daughter and her baby boy close, the latter wailing in fear at Pica's appearance.

"ZORO, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLP!" Usopp cried.

XXX

Zoro stood silently…before his eye snapped open.

"…Plan 5: fly through the air and cut him down!" he said…before he grinned and tied his bandanna around his head and putting _Wado Ichimonji_ in his mouth. "Yeah…let's go with that one."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

...Mortals cannot comprehend the badass that is Roronoa Zoro.

Review, please!


	80. Tactic No 5

**Ch. 80- Tactic No. 5**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

Color Spread: Straw Hats, Law, Jupiter, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Momonosuke racing through the sky on giant dragonflies.

* * *

"We have to stop him!" Kyros cried. "If we don't, he'll kill the king!"

"But how?!" Rebecca asked. "We'll never reach it in time, even if we run!"

"Not even Hakuba can get there, fast enough!" Cavendish added.

"We have to do something!" Robin exclaimed. "Usopp is over there, too!"

XXX

On the third step, the remaining underlings started cheering for Pica.

"All right!"

"Crush them all, Sir Pica!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bartolomeo screamed. "DON'T DO IT, YOU STONE BASTARD! SOGEKING- _SENPAI_ IS THERE!"

XXX

"The bastard's going after King Riku?!" asked Sai. "That doesn't mean a thing to us, but either, I don't get it!"

"…He's trying to kill him…!" whispered Baby-5.

XXX

"I see now…" said Elizabello, watching Pica from where he stood. "So that's Pirate Hunter meant. It's a good thing I saved my King Punch! Now, I can save you, Riku my friend!"

"Hold it, King Lizzy-something!" called Zoro as he ran to him. "I told you, just destroying that walking statue won't do a thing!"

"Lizzy-some…?!" Elizabello questioned. "See here! I am Elizabello II, the King of Prodence!"

"Yeah, yeah, King of Produce!" Zoro repeated. "Whatever! Look, what I'm saying is that if you don't hit the main body, all he'll do is regenerate!"

"Then what do you suggest I do?!" asked Elizabello.

"Just wait two minutes!" Zoro answered. "That's all I need!" Then he turned to Orlumbus. "Hey! Commandant or whoever!"

"Hmm?" Orlumbus hummed. "If you mean 'Commodore', that is I!"

"I saw you throwing some of Doflamingo's goons like bowling balls!" Zoro said.

XXX

"King Riku!" Pica called as he looked down at the Old Royal Plateau. "Where are you?!"

"Shoot!" a Marine shouted. "Shoot him down!"

 **KABOOM!** They fired their cannons at him, causing him to look down at them and several townsfolk down below. Just when he was about to get ready to punch them…

"PICA~!"

The stone-assimilation man looked down to see King Riku waving to him.

"I'M RIGHT HERE, PICA!" King Riku called. "THERE IS NO NEED TO CAUSE ANY MORE UNNECESSARY DESTRUCTION!"

By now, the townspeople on the plateau had started running!

"Run, everybody!" Violet shouted. "Hurry and get to lower ground!"

"Your Majesty!" Tank called. "Hurry! We must flee!"

"No, Tank!" King Riku replied. "Take Viola and the people and run! I'm the one Pica is after! JUST GO!"

"No, Father!" cried Violet.

"We can't leave you here!" agreed Tank.

XXX

Back at the New Royal Plateau, Orlumbus had Zoro in his grasp.

"What the-?!" Sai questioned. "Pirate Hunter, Orlumbus…what are you doing?!"

"Are you certain about this, Roronoa?!" asked Orlumbus. "This technique is not designed to ensure the safety of the person being thrown!"

"Never mind the fine print!" Zoro rebuked. "The guy's only after those who can't fight back! Now hurry and throw me!"

"Commodore…" Orlumbus began as he began to wind up.

XXX

"King Riku!" Pica shouted as he reached down towards the Old Royal Plateau. "You are a sham…you are not fit to be a king of anything!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Usopp screamed. "HIS PALM'S AS BIG AS A TOWN! A WHOLE TOWN IS COMING TOWARDS US!"

XXX

"…KILLER BOWLING~!" Orlumbus shouted as he threw Zoro towards Pica, as fast as a rocket! As Zoro was sent flying…his swords began to burn black.

"Nine mountains…and eights seas…!" Zoro thought aloud. "These two things…make one world! A thousand of those…make a chiliad world! Set that to the power of three…and there's nothing I can't cut! Three-Sword Style: Hidden Art!"

"You think that the people of Dressrosa love you again, even after they realize what happened 10 years ago was our doing?!" asked Pica, a sadistic grin on his face. "What utter bullshit is that?! If it weren't for your pacifism, your kingdom would never had suffered such a fate!"

King Riku only stood there, silently.

"A true country is bound by military might!" Pica shouted as he reached down for King Riku. "One who chooses not to crush his foes is not fit to be a king!"

"…You're right," King Riku said. "I was helpless to protect my kingdom…I am not fit to sit upon the throne."

"Father!" Violet whispered in shock.

"Don't say that, King Riku!" cried Carla.

"Even so," King Riku began, "I did what I had to do…in order to remain human! If murder the only means for me to live…then I choose death! THERE IS NO FUTURE FOR A NATION OF SLAUGHTER!"

"Are you nuts?!" Usopp questioned. "I WANNA LIVE! ZORO, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"King Riku…!" Stella whispered. "How could you say that?!"

"You're the only king for us!" said a young man.

"Pikya-rara!" Pica laughed. "This is why saints never leave their mark in history…BECAUSE THEY ALL DIE MISERABLY, JUST LIKE YOU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Usopp screamed. "WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEE!"

But just as it looked like their deaths were at hand…

"The Billion-Fold World…TRICHILIOCOSM!" Zoro shouted…before he sliced the giant statue in half!

XXX

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Bartolomeo cried, his eyes bulging out of his head.

XXX

"…Good lord…!" whispered Kyros in awe.

"…Even I couldn't do that…!" Cavendish whispered.

"Wow…!" Rebecca gasped.

"That's my Zoro," Robin smiled.

XXX

With Zoro, he looked back at the top half of the statue…and noticed that the head was moving!

' _Aha!'_ he thought. _'Thought you could hide in there, huh?! Think again!'_

 **ZWISH!** The swordsman cut through the top half vertically…but then, he saw that Pica was in the left half, now, to Violet, King Riku, Tank, and the townspeople's shock.

"My word…!" Kin'emon whispered in disbelief.

"Is he a demon?!" Kanjuro questioned.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!" Usopp wailed. "ZOROOOOOOOOO~!"

' _Moving stone…or dead stone…!'_ thought Zoro. _'The real body always stays in one of the remaining pieces!'_

 **SLASH!** He cut Pica's left arm, and then cut that into ever more pieces.

' _Here in the air…he can't escape into the ground!'_

"Time to come out…PICA!" Zoro shouted, and as he did, Pica appeared on one of the arm's pieces!

"Dammit!" Pica cursed. "He caught me!"

"Found you at last," Zoro grinned.

"You fool," Pica growled…imbuing his face with Haki. "Do you truly think that you've won?!" He then jumped out of the stone…his whole body imbued with Armaments Haki! "Do you really think that by cutting my stone…you can beat me?! I AM INVINCIBLE WHEN INFUSED WITH HAKI!" He raised his hands over his head, preparing to bash Zoro's skull! "Once I slam you to the ground…YOU'RE FINISHED, PIRATE HUNTER!"

"You could," Zoro said, "that is…if your Haki's stronger than mine. Nine mountains…eight seas….nothing I can't cut! Three-Sword Style: Secret Art! THREE THOUSAND WORLDS!"

 **SLASH!** Zoro cut right through Pica…cutting off his armor and leaving a huge gash on his chest, making him cough up blood!

"Do me a favor," Zoro hissed. "Quit making life for people on the straight and narrow!"

"ZOOOOOOROOOOOOOOOOOO!" Usopp wailed, relieved.

"Wait! We're still in trouble!" cried Violet. "Look!"

Up above, the pieces of Pica's statue were about to fall right on top of everyone on the Old Royal Plateau!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Usopp shrieked. "OH, MY GOD, WE'RE GONNA GET CRUSHED!"

"WILL YOU STOP PISSING YOUR PANTS AND SCREAMING LIKE A BITCH, ALREADY, USOPP?!" Zoro questioned, hanging on to the side of the plateau. "I GOT IT TAKEN CARE OF!"

"…King…PUNCH!"

 **KABOOOOOM!** A powerful shockwave sent the rubble away from the Old Royal Plateau, thus causing everyone there to be spared.

"…Oh, thank god…!" Usopp whimpered as he dropped to his knees.

"…That punch…could it be…?" King Riku mused.

XXX

Elizabello panted, holding his fist out in front of him before he growled.

"That cocky bastard," he hissed. "You think my King Punch is only fit to be some sort of glorified stone-sweeper?! You'll pay for this, Pirate Hunter!"

XXX

Zoro sighed in relief as he took off his bandanna.

"…Solid execution," he said.

WINNER: ZORO

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Again, I say it: ZORO IS A BADASS!

Review, please!


	81. His Final Battle

**Ch. 81- His Final Battle**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

At last, Pica, a Supreme Executive of the Donquixote Family, had been defeated. Zoro dangled at the edge of the Old Royal Plateau, holding _Wado Ichimonji_ in his hand, the blade itself having returned to normal silver color.

"Nice…" Zoro grinned as he inspected the blade. "No nicks or scratches."

"… _Tell me, Roronoa. Have you ever broken a sword, before?"_

" _Several times. You even broke mine, the first time we met, Hawk Eye!"_

" _Well…you wouldn't have such a problem if you imbue your swords with Armaments Haki. Every nick or scratch on your blade is a mark of shame for a swordsman. Every weapon can turn into a black blade, such as mine…and until you've mastered this feat, no liquor of any kind."_

" _What?! You're kidding me!"_

"Zoro!"

Zoro looked up to see Usopp, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro, offering their hands.

"C'mon!" Usopp exclaimed. "Climb up!"

"Thanks," Zoro said as he sheathed _Wado Ichimonji_ and began to climb up.

XXX

Down below, behind the Old Royal Plateau…

"Do we have any injured folks on our hands?" asked Fujitora.

"No, sir!" a Marine soldier saluted. "Thanks to you, the pieces of the statue managed to float off to the side!"

"Good," Fujitora replied. "We're keeping the evacuees in the town center. We mustn't let them get harmed."

XXX

In the port town of Acacia, everyone stared in disbelief at Pica's defeat.

"Did you see that?!"

"That guy just cut that giant statue to pieces!"

"Someone was actually able to defeat Pica! It's unheard of!"

"I can't believe the Donquixote Family is falling, left and right…somebody pinch me, I must be dreaming!"

 **PINCH!**

"OW!"

"What? You said to pinch you."

XXX

"Did you see that?!" Sai questioned. "That statue was as big as a mountain, and Pirate Hunter cut him to pieces!"

"And Garp's grandson has HIM for a subordinate?!" Chinjao asked. "What a monster!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Bartolomeo screamed, foaming at the mouth. "DOOOOOOLOOO- _THEMBAI_ ~!"

Translation: "ZOOOOOOROOO- _SENPAI_ ~!"

"Hmph!" Elizabello scoffed. "Well, as long as King Riku is safe, then it doesn't matter."

"Hehehe!" chuckled Orlumbus.

XXX

 **KABOOM!** Out of nowhere, the roof of the SMILE Factory exploded, to the further shock of the civilians around it!

"Holy crap! Did you see that?!"

"The factory that rose up from the ground just blew up!"

"What in the world is going on in there?!"

XXX

"Heave-ho!" Inhel shouted as he and his fellow Tontattas held up a gigantic S.A.D. tank. "Ready, everyone?!"

"Ready!" the other Tontattas shouted.

"And…THROW!" Inhel ordered before they threw the tank into a wall, causing it to explode!

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the Tontattas cheered.

"Destroy it all!" Chao shouted. "Destroy the factory that tormented us!"

"We'll never be tricked again!" exclaimed another dwarf, tearfully.

XXX

At the palace, Trebol is watching the chaos unfold.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he called. "Hey, Doffy! Pica's down for the count, and the factory's getting blown! Behehehehe! Oh, well. It doesn't matter. We can still revive the defeated and restore the factory to boot! We can take solace in knowing that we've got that little Prince Mansherry! Behehehehehe!"

However, Trebol didn't realize how wrong he was.

XXX

Meanwhile, on Flower Hill…

"Ngh…!" Robin grunted, the pain from her injured back starting to settle in.

"Miss Robin!" Rebecca cried. "Are you all right!?"

"I've been through worse," Robin reassured. "Besides…it was worth it to help your father, Rebecca."

"…Thank you for your help, Robiland," Kyros spoke, causing Robin to nod her head in response.

"Lady Rebecca! Robiland! Captain!"

"Are you guys all right?!"

The group turned to see Leo, Cub, and Mansherry.

"My word!" Cavendish exclaimed. "Tiny people?!"

"I'll explain, later," Robin said.

"Oh!" Leo gasped upon seeing Kyros. "Captain…is it really you?!"

"Yes, Leo," Kyros answered. "It is I. Well done, saving the princess."

"Wow! You were so dashing and heroic!" Leo exclaimed. "Just like your statue!"

"…It's the other way around, Leo," said Kyros.

"Oh, no!" cried Mansherry. "Look at your wounds! Hang on, I can heal you-"

"No, Princess Mansherry!" Kyros answered.

"Wha…? But why?" asked Mansherry.

"Hear me out," said Kyros. "I've heard a great deal about you and your powers…but I'm sure there's a limit to their use. Don't use them on me."

"Father…are you sure?" Rebecca asked, worriedly. "You're bleeding all over…Cavendish, too!"

"I can still keep going, Rebecca," Cavendish said. "These wounds mean nothing to me!"

"I am fine, as well," Kyros added. "As long as I still draw breath, there's no need to heal me…what's important is that you are safe, Princess Mansherry. If you can use your powers to help…you must use them to help the countless people in this country who truly need them!"

That's when Mansherry looked out and saw the chaos that had befallen all of Dressrosa and the Birdcage that surrounded it.

"Is this…Dressrosa?!" the Tontatta Princess asked, stunned at what she was seeing. "Leo explained the situation to me, but…I didn't think it would be THIS bad!"

"At least we've succeeded in destroying the SMILE Factory," Kyros answered. "The battle is nearing its climax! This land will either be returned to King Riku…or it will fall back into tragedy and despair…as long as _that man_ …no…that _devil_ is around, there can be no respite. Our hope…currently lies in the hands of a motley crew of pirates!"

"Luffyland…and Lawland…!" Leo whispered as he looked up at the palace.

"Those two…are our only light of hope," Cub said.

"Luffy…Law…" Robin said.

"Lucy," Rebecca said.

"…Don't mess this up, Straw Hat," Cavendish glared.

"Wait…pirates?" Mansherry asked. "But I thought pirates were bad people."

"Well, to some, we might be," Robin answered, "but…we're not what you'd call your regular pirates."

Mansherry blinked in confusion before she looked up at the palace.

XXX

In the interior of the outer tower, just below the palace's top floor…Koala is seen, hiding under a tarp, speaking into a Transponder Snail.

"Sabo…it's Koala," she whispered. "Things are looking really ugly over here. Do you think you can hurry and get over here?"

" **I would if I could, babe, but I'm busy freeing the straggling prisoners in the coliseum. Plus, I'm still trying to look for Lucky. I'm afraid I'm too far to get to you, right now."**

"Oh, great…"

" **What's the big deal? You've managed to handle yourself, before."**

"Yeah, but I didn't realize how bad the situation would be…Luffy and Aika might be in serious trouble, you know!"

"… **I'm on my way."**

"…Are you kidding me?"

XXX

At the Old Royal Plateau…

"BWAAAAAAAHH~!" Usopp comically sobbed as he hugged Zoro. "I thought we were done for!"

"Get your snotty long nose off me, dammit!" Zoro cursed as he tried to push Usopp away.

"Brilliant work, Zoro- _dono_!" exclaimed Kin'emon.

"Wow, Mr. Pirate Hunter!" said Carla. "You were so cool! That guy was as big as a mountain, and you cut him down in seconds, flat! You're so strong!"

"Thanks, kid," Zoro said, "but we can't really breathe a sigh of relief, just yet."

"What do you mean?" Carla asked.

"Just look," Zoro said, looking up at the sky. "As long as that cage of Doflamingo's is here…we're still in deep shit."

"Oh, man, he's right!" Usopp cried. "If the Birdcage is still here, that means Doflamingo's still up and kicking!"

"But Lady Viola said that there only 3 major powers left," Stella pointed out.

"No," Violet spoke. "Make that 2."

"Huh?" everyone muttered.

"Wait…you mean…?" Usopp asked.

"Yes," Violet answered. "Another enemy has fallen…Bellamy the Hyena."

"…Bellamy…!" Zoro whispered in surprise. "There's a name I haven't heard in a while. If this was anything like last time…I wouldn't be surprised if Luffy took care of him, so easily."

But little did Zoro realize…that Luffy defeating wasn't easy as he thought it would be.

XXX

Inside the palace's first floor…Luffy stood, panting heavily as he glared up at the ceiling. At his feet…is Bellamy…unconscious with a fist-shaped bruise on his face and eyes welling with tears. As Luffy stood over him…his panting began to turn into seething.

 _Flashback_

"Bellamy!" Luffy shouted, having recovered from the punch to the gut Bellamy gave him, the latter still bouncing off the walls. "C'mon, man, stop it already! You'll kill yourself if you keep this up!"

"Ha…HAHAHAHA!" laughed Bellamy. "So what?! Even if I die…as long as I take you down with me, then maybe Doflamingo will finally remember me for that!"

Luffy growled, wiping the blood off his lip.

"It's not worth risking your life if he just thinks less of you!" he shouted.

"That's for ME to decide!" Bellamy shouted as he punched Luffy in the face, sending him down to the floor, once again, and then punched him in the stomach once more before he bounced away from him.

"Urgh…!" Luffy groaned as he stood up. "…Mingo…Mingo said that…he set you freed…but instead, you still decide to stay here…and hope to die, fighting me! Don't you think…that he knew that would happen?!"

A beat passes…but then Bellamy's eyes began to tear up, again.

"Ha…haha…HAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed, forcefully. "Yeah…maybe he did…but so what?! Despite that…I still respect him! If my death is what it takes to finally win his approval…I'LL GLADLY DO IT!"

"NO!" Luffy shouted. "It's not that you want to! YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! You're a MAN, Bellamy!"

"YEAH, I AM A MAN!" Bellamy countered. "SO YOU SHOULD KNOW TO JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AND FIGHT ME!"

"BUT YOU'RE JUST WASTING YOUR LIFE!" Luffy rebuked.

'… _No, Straw Hat…it IS what I want…!'_ he thought. _'I wanna die at the hands…of the only other man I've ever respected!'_

"If you won't take me seriously, Straw Hat," Bellamy started, "then I'll just keep going until we both die! So take your stance, coward…that is…IF YOU KNOW HOW TO THROW A PUNCH!"

Luffy gasped silently…remembering those same words from the last time he fought with Bellamy.

" _Do you even know how to throw a punch?!"_

Upon remembering that…Luffy raised his left hand.

"…You asked me…if I knew how to throw a punch."

He clenched his fist…imbuing it with Haki and using Gear Second for good measure.

"SO LONG, STRAW HAT~!" Bellamy shouted.

' _Thank you…for calling me 'friend','_ he thought.

"…I'm sorry," Luffy whispered…before he let out a yell and **THWAM!** He punched Bellamy right in the face and knocked him down into the ground…just like how he finished him, two years ago: a single punch.

"…Guh…!" Bellamy groaned as he finally lost consciousness.

 _Flashback end_

Luffy continued seething as he glared up at the ceiling, his fist dripping with blood. Then…he took in a deep breath…so much, it made his chest swell, before he let out a guttural roar of fury that shook the very palace to its core!

"DOOOOOOFLAAAAAMIIIIIINGOOOOOOOOOO~!"

XXX

Blizzard and Jupiter froze upon hearing that yell.

"… _Was that Straw Hat?"_ asked Jupiter in shock.

"…Big Brother…I can feel his anger from hear…!" Aika whispered, shaking slightly in terror.

" _Maybe we ought to stay back,"_ Kumi advised.

"… _Luffy…"_ Blizzard muttered before he dashed onward.

" _H-hey!"_ Jupiter shouted as he ran after him. _"Hold on! Wait for me!"_

XXX

On the palace roof…

"Hehehehehehe…" Doflamingo chuckled, darkly. "I hear the roar of a wild beast….Straw Hat better get up here, soon. I bet he'll surprised, Law…to see your dead corpse…"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Oh, boy...

I think next Thursday, I'll try and update Heart of Gold.

Review, please!


	82. The Heart Curse

**Ch. 82- The Heart Curse**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Sticky LAUNCHER!"

 **KABOOM!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Law screamed as he slid across the ground…his head hanging dangerously off the ledge.

"Behehehehe!" laughed Trebol, he and Doflamingo towering over the one-armed D. Carrier. "Look, Doffy! Law's still alive! Behehehehehehe! Hey! Hey, Law! You don't know when to give up, do you?! Huh?!"

"Go on, Law," said Doflamingo. "Be at ease. You knew you couldn't match up to me alone…so why take both me AND Trebol, huh?! You know Straw Hat won't find it easy to get to us…if he had the guts to kill a so-called 'friend', he might've had a chance to save you…alas, the poor sap."

Law groaned as he sat up…putting his sword in front of him.

"Born in the hell of the White Town," Doflamingo said, "with a future of pure darkness hanging over your head…but then, you and Jupiter met Corazon and managed to draw out your life a bit longer…but now, you're nothing but his vengeful ghost! Living off the sheer hatred for me…and the promise of revenge…"

 **CLICK!** He held up his signature black and gold pistol.

"What a meaningless 13 years you've spent…you have my sympathy, Law," he said, mockingly as he pointed the gun in Law's chest, kneeling down so their faces would meet. "Within moments, you'll be dead beyond all doubt…you'll die like the dog you are, devoid of any hope or salvation! So…since you're going to die here…why not make use of your final moments? Use the Op-Op Fruit's ultimate ability…and give me eternal life! In exchange, I'll grant anything you desire."

A pause…but then Law surprisingly chuckled, to Doflamingo's and Trebol's confusion.

"Anything I want, you say?" Law asked, a grin creasing his lips. "If your'e being honest, here…then that's a deal that's way too good to pass up. I'll do it…"

"…Good boy," Doflamingo praised, petting the top of Law's hat like a dog.

"Behehehe!" Trebol cackled. "He finally realized his place! And Doffy's gonna get eternal life to boot!"

"Here's what I want," Law spoke. "First…bring Cora back to life."

Hearing that made Doflamingo tense up in surprise.

"Second," Law started, "I want you, Doflamingo, to kiss the ass of every last person in Dressrosa."

"…You little motherfucker…!" Doflamingo hissed.

"You think you're one step ahead of everything," Law said, "but the truth is, Doflamingo…you're just as thickheaded as everybody else." He then held up middle finger at the Warlord. "Straw Hat- _ya_ and his crew…have pulled off countless miracles on their way here! You can't stop them…and you won't get Caesar back, either! You hear me?! Your future is already-"

 **CLICK! BANG!** Doflamingo pulled the trigger…shooting Law right through the chest.

"Ugh…!" he gasped as he fell, his blood beginning to pool beneath him. That's when Doflamingo spotted the symbol on the back of his coat.

"…That mark on your coat," he started, "'Corazon'…what the fuck are you trying to say with that?! You even named your crew the Heart Pirates! WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT ARE YOU INSINUATING, LAW?!"

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!** He fired the gun several more times.

"You're not going to get to SIT on the Heart Throne after all the shit you pulled!" he shouted as he kept shooting. "Why even wear the heart, Law?! HUH?!"

 **BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG! Click! Click!** Doflamingo continued shooting Law's body…until his gun was completely empty. He panted heavily from his rage before he put the gun away.

"…I've had just about enough of your fucking meddling…!" he hissed. "Law…Corazon…your curse ENDS here!"

 _Flashback end_

At the Old Royal Plateau, for some reason, King Riku as well as Tank and the townsfolk are leaving.

"Hurry!" Stella called. "This way, we can prevent more casualties in town!"

As everyone left using Kanjuro's badly drawn ladder, only Usopp, Zoro, the samurai, Hack, and Violet remained behind.

"It's true that the worst of the family is down to just two," said Violet. "That's Trebol and Doflamingo…however…I'm afraid we've lost some strength, as well."

"What?" Zoro asked.

"W…what's that supposed to mean?" Usopp asked, worriedly.

XXX

 **KABOOM!** The roof of the palace suddenly exploded, creating an even bigger hole…and from it emerged Luffy…his whole expression showing nothing but rage.

"DOFLAMINGO~!" he roared.

"Well, well," Doflamingo said. "It's about time, Straw Hat. I take it Bellamy is finally free, now that I've released him?"

"…You bastard…!" Luffy hissed. "Don't play dumb! YOU KNEW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!"

He stretched his right arm back, imbuing it with Haki before he blew air into his left thumb. The air shifted through his bones, going into his right first, making it huge.

"YOU KNEW THAT BELLAMY COULDN'T RUN AWAY!" Luffy yelled, using his Gum-Gum Elephant Gun attack…only for Doflamingo to raise his hand, blocking it with a net of his strings.

"Spider Web!" the Warlord shouted. "So…Bellamy didn't run away, eh?"

Luffy growled as his arm shrank back to normal and he slipped in through the gap of the web, hovering over Doflamingo with both arms blazing while infused with Haki.

"GUM-GUUUUUUM…HAWK GATLING~!" Luffy roared as he threw a flurry of flaming punches at Doflamingo, but he disappeared. "Dammit, where'd you go?!"

Just then, he noticed a large bundle of strings coiling around him from the ground!

"Break White…!" Doflamingo hissed as he tried to crush Luffy with the strings…but then…

" _LUFFY!"_

 **WHOOSH!** A white blue leapt in and caught Luffy at the last second, just before the strings could close.

"Blizzard!" Luffy exclaimed. "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

" _Good to see you, too, Luffy!"_ Blizzard answered.

"Hi, Big Brother!" Aika piped up with Kumi sheepishly grinning.

"…And what are they doing here?" Luffy asked, glaring at his canine steed, who sighed in exasperation.

" _I lost a battle of will,"_ Blizzard murmured as he landed…but then, he felt a strange, wet feeling on his paws. He looked down…only to see that he was standing in a pool of blood…Law's blood. _"W…what the…?!"_

"Holy crap!" Luffy cried as he spotted Law's motionless body. "Traffy, you okay?!"

"Traffy?!" Aika asked as she joined her brother's side, shaking Law's shoulder. "Traffy, what happened?! Where's your arm?!"

Nearby, Jupiter happened to see Law's body, as well…his left eye wide in absolute horror and disbelief. So stunned was Jupiter that he couldn't even move.

"Traffy! Hey, Traffy!" Luffy cried as he shook Law. "C'mon, wake up! Blizzard, help us!"

"… _Luffy,"_ Blizzard said. _"I…don't think there's anything we can do for Law."_

"Don't say that!" Luffy shouted. "Don't you dare say it!"

By now, Aika's eyes were welling up with tears.

"W…wake up, Traffy…!" she whimpered, her voice breaking. "Please, wake up!"

"… _Please, no…!"_ Kumi whispered. _"Please, please no!"_

" _Luffy, I'm sorry!"_ Blizzard cried. _"But…it looks like…Law is-"_

"Dead," Doflamingo finished, his evil grin on his face. "You guessed right, White Wolf."

"…No…!" Luffy hissed as he glared at the Warlord. "It's a lie! YOU'RE LYING!"

"He really seemed to trust you, too, Straw Hat," Doflamingo said.

XXX

Meanwhile in town…

"Look! Do you see?!" Stella asked, pointing at the Birdcage. "I was right, wasn't I?!"

"Oh, my god…!" a man whispered. "Stella was right! It was only a little, but I saw the fence moving!"

"This Birdcage…it's SHRINKING!" Stella cried.

She was indeed correct, for the whole time…the Birdcage was slowly contracting, shrinking little-by-little…cutting up everything in its path!

XXX

"Law tells me you're quite the miracle worker, Straw Hat," Doflamingo said. "Hehehehe! You didn't seem all that strong, based on our earlier spat…and now you have to fight Trebol and I!"

"Behehehehehe!" Trebol laughed.

"Ngh…!" Aika whimpered, fat tears rolling down her cheeks and her nose running. "T…T…Traffy…!"

" _I'm sorry, Aika…!"_ Kumi said, looking as if she was about to break down in tears herself. Surprisingly, however…Jupiter remained stoic, despite his earlier look of horror.

"Hmph!" Doflamingo scoffed. "How cold of you, Jupiter…to say nothing about your dead master! Or maybe…you're so stunned, you can't speak at all! Don't worry, though…you'll be joining Law and Corazon, soon enough!"

Jupiter still didn't respond.

"Now then," Doflamingo began, "what do you saw we wrap up this little game?"

Luffy's eyes went wide while Blizzard growled viciously.

"YOU BASTARD~!" they both roared, Luffy jumping on Blizzard's back as they charged at Doflamingo and Trebol.

Aika only sat near Law's corpse, sobbing mournfully as she clutched his coat…but then, Jupiter put a paw on her shoulder.

" _Hey, kid,"_ he whispered. _"Quit bawling, will you?"_

"W…what?" Aika asked.

" _But Jupiter…how can you not cry about this?!"_ Kumi asked. _"Traffy's dead!"_

"… _Look,"_ Jupiter said as he rolled the dead body onto its back…and Aika and Kumi gasped upon seeing different tattoos on his chest. Instead of the heart-shaped tattoo, there was Doflamingo's insignia on it with lightning bolts on the sides.

"…It's…it's not him…!" Aika whispered in shock.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH~!" Luffy roared as Blizzard kept charging…but as they did, they could've sworn they heard a familiar voice.

" _Straw Hat-ya…White Wolf-ya…listen to me…!"_

"Huh?" Luffy whispered. "Traffy?!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	83. Desire

**Ch. 83- Desire**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

The townsfolk stared in horror as the Birdcage slowly started to move towards them…slicing a tall building into pieces and causing it to fall like a set of dominoes!

"My god!" a man screamed. "The strings are actually closing in on us! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

On that, everyone ran, screaming in panic.

"RUN! RUN!" cried a woman.

"The edges of town aren't safe, anymore!" shouted a teenage boy.

XXX

"Admiral Issho, sir!" cried a Marine lieutenant. "This is Lieutenant Hughes, stationed in Carta! What's happening in the west side of Dressrosa is also happening here! The Birdcage is shrinking and cutting up everything in its path!"

XXX

"Soon…everyone in Dressrosa will die," Doflamingo grinned.

"What are you talking about?!" Luffy questioned.

"Oh, right," Doflamingo said. "The circumstances of the game have changed. Did I forget to mention that?"

" _Game?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"Is that all this is to you?!"_

"Shut up and listen, White Wolf," Doflamingo said…bounding Blizzard's mouth shut with his strings.

" _MMMFFH!"_ Blizzard let out a muffled cry.

"You see," Doflamingo began, "this whole time, the Birdcage surrounding Dressrosa…has been slowly but surely shrinking, bit-by-bit."

"What?!" Luffy shouted.

"It's folding up, like an umbrella," answered Doflamingo, "and as it closes, it will eventually slice through everyone and everything in this country! In let's say…an hour?"

Luffy, Aika, and Kumi gasped in horror before he looked up and saw the Birdcage slowly shrinking.

"W…what's gonna happen to us?" Aika asked, worriedly.

XXX

All around Dressrosa, panic spread across the country. People who were evacuated to the edges to get away from the riots were suddenly running for their lives. Even the pirates who were trying to loot the towns were, crying, begging for their escape, and the animals howled in fear, their survival instincts taking over as they tried to find a way out.

XXX

"Law's down?!" Usopp questioned. "And the Birdcage is shrinking?!"

"That's right," Violet answered.

"So what's gonna happen to us?!" Usopp asked. "What are we gonna do?! What if the cage comes here?!"

"…I got an idea," Zoro spoke up.

XXX

"Doflamingo, you coward!" King Riku shouted. "Hasn't he had enough of this?! If the cage never stop shrinking, then…"

XXX

"Hey," said Sai. "What's up with all the smoke and shaking? What the hell's happening over there?!"

XXX

"LUFFY~!" Usopp called out. "HURRY AND KICK DOFLAMINGO'S ASS! YOU'RE OUR ONLY HOPE!"

"What cruel fate!" Kin'emon exclaimed. "The lives of this entire country rests in the hands of Luffy- _dono_! DO IT FOR US!"

XXX

 **SHRRIP!** Blizzard managed to tear off the strings around his muzzle using his Haki-imbued claws.

" _YOU BASTARD!"_ he shouted. _"You're saying you're gonna kill everyone here?!"_

"Of course I am!" Doflamingo answered. "Do you honestly think I'm going to spare anybody, even if they went along with my little game?! Everyone knows my secret, now…so why should I save these pitiful worms?!"

"Worms?!" Luffy repeated.

"No one will be left alive," Doflamingo said. "Not the citizens, not the Marines, not the animals, not your crew or your friends, not even YOU, Straw Hat! Do you understand what I'm saying to you? That means Bellamy and Law died for nothing! And they seemed to trust you so well, too…!"

Luffy seethed at this as Blizzard charged at Doflamingo.

"No matter," the Warlord said. "I can always rebuild a new country."

"Says you!" Luffy shouted. "It won't matter when I kick your ass, Mingo! Now, Gum-Gum…"

"Maybe you weren't listening," Doflamingo said as Luffy and Blizzard drew closer to him. "I just said that you could never-"

"SHAMBLES!"

All of a sudden…Law appeared right in front of Doflamingo's face!

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!" he shouted, holding something that looked like a bolt of electricity.

(A/N: You'll never guess where I got that line from! Go ahead! Guess! XD)

"LAW?!" Doflamingo questioned.

"DO IT, TRAFFY!" Luffy shouted, he and Blizzard having landed behind Law.

"GO!" Aika cheered with Kumi howling alongside her.

" _FINISH HIM OFF!"_ yelled Jupiter.

"This operation…will ensure that your body is destroyed from the inside, Doflamingo!" Law shouted. "I might go to Hell…BUT I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME! GAMMA KNIFE!"

He stabbed Doflamingo in the chest with the "knife", causing him to scream in pain as he coughed up blood!

"BEH~?!" Trebol cried, snot dangling out of his nose. "But how?! Ow can you use your Op-Op Fruit without your Room deployed?!"

"That's because we ARE in my room!" shouted Law.

It is revealed that Law had a huge Room deployed…covering the whole New Royal Plateau!

"It might cut down on my life force," Law began, "but I've had this Room deployed, so large, you can't even see the border!"

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Trebol questioned.

"All so I could finally take you out, Doflamingo!" Law shouted.

A brief flashback revealed that when Doflamingo shot Law the first time, he actually missed the sure kill, thus giving Law enough time to switch places with a Donquixote underling, allowing him to take the shooting instead. That was how he managed to survive. Knowing that Luffy could hear him via Observation Haki, he telepathically told the Straw Hat Captain of his plan.

"There's no defense against this attack," Law said as the Gamma Knife sank deeper and deeper into Doflamingo's chest. "Even you can't withstand its effects!"

"GAHK!" Doflamingo coughed up even more blood, and there was even smoke billowing out of his mouth as he dropped to his knees!

"NO!" cried Trebol. "Doffy! A king should never fall to his knees!"

 **WHAP!** All of a sudden, Doflamingo grabbed Law's face…and moved his other hand towards his neck.

"Now you've gone and done it this time…LAW!" he roared, blood still spilling from his mouth.

' _It's no use,'_ thought Jupiter. _'Even if Doflamingo manages to kill Law, now…there's no way he'll survive!'_

" _Bullet…FANG!"_ Blizzard shouted as he dashed toward Doflamingo, making a gunshot sound before his jaws sank into the Warlord's stomach!

"DOFFY!" Trebol yelled in horror as his leader crashing into the ground.

"Ugh…!" Doflamingo groaned as he tried to stand up. "Shit…!"

" _He's on his last legs, now!"_ exclaimed Kumi.

"Good job, buddy," Luffy praised Blizzard. "Now, time to finish the job!"

"Wait, Straw Hat- _ya_!" Law shouted, albeit breathlessly. "He's _mine_ …!"

"Traffy!" Aika cried.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Law barked as he dragged himself toward Doflamingo, who lied on the ground in pain. "The sick bastard's had it coming for a long time…! I vowed to finish him myself…so now I have to see this through to the end! Even if it kills me!"

" _Jupiter, aren't you gonna stop him?!"_ Kumi asked.

" _If I could, I would've done it a long time ago,"_ Jupiter replied. _"Law's made his choice…and there's nothing I can do to stop him."_ He then closes his eyes. _"I'm prepared…to say goodbye."_

Aika and Kumi both gasped in shock at this before they looked at Law…who sat next to Doflamingo, glowering down at him.

"…Room," he whispered, conjuring another Room, just small enough for him and Doflamingo to fit. "Doflamingo…there's nothing you can do…to save yourself, now…! The Gamma Knife ruptures organs without any external injuries! Trust me…I'm a doctor, after all."

"Law…!" Trebol growled before he lunged for him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO DOFFY?!"

Just then, **THWACK!** A Haki-infused paw slammed into Trebol's face, sending him into a wall with a wet **SPLAT!**

" _Shut up, you slime ball,"_ Blizzard muttered, putting his right hind leg down.

"…You brought together people you could use as your tools," Law began, "and called them a 'family'…what an incredible lie that is. When your own younger brother tried to stop your madness, you shot him to death."

"…I admit," Doflamingo began, "It was a shame…I never thought my own little brother would betray me."

Aika and Kumi both blinked at him in shock.

"Spare the remorseful act," Law hissed, static electricity coursing through his fingers. "You knew that Cora would never pull the trigger on you."

"…He…hehehehehe…!" Doflamingo chuckled, only to cough a bit more.

"That doesn't mean the same for me, though," Law rebuked.

"Yeah…I bet you would've, too," Doflamingo replied. "We're…kindred spirits, Law…! Birds of a feather!"

"…In that case," Law began, "I'm fine with that…I've waited so long for this day to come…the day I avenge the man…I actually saw as a father! Doflamingo…the one who should've died that day…was YOU!"

"…Hehehehehe…!" Doflamingo snickered. "Shall I say…what you're actually hoping to hear, Law? Sure, Corazon was my brother…but he was nothing but an eyesore to me! In fact…I'm glad he's dead, that worthless piece of-"

"COUNTER SHOCK!" Law shouted as he slammed his palm into Doflamingo's chest and delivered a powerful electric shock. "DIE, YOU DEVIL~!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Doflamingo screamed.

"DOFFY~!" Trebol screamed in horror.

Luffy stood with the girls, holding them to his chest so they wouldn't see while Blizzard shielded them from the blast. As for Jupiter…he just stood silently…a single tear falling from his eye.

'… _Farewell…my friend…!'_

After about 15 seconds…the shock was over and Law soon collapsed, panting breathlessly.

"Is…is it over?" Aika asked.

"Looks like it," Luffy said as he looked back.

A beat passed…but then, to everyone's shock…Doflamingo stood back up!

"W…what the hell?!" Luffy questioned.

" _You've gotta be kidding…!"_ Blizzard whispered in horror.

" _What kind of man is he?!"_ Kumi asked.

"He…he's like a zombie…!" Aika whimpered.

"No…he's a demon…!" Luffy replied.

" _But how?!"_ Jupiter questioned. _"The Gamma Knife is Law's strongest attack! In all the time I've seen it, Law has used it to fell so many foes! Why didn't it work this time?!"_

"Hehehehehehehe…!" Doflamingo laughed. "With enough time…I can perform emergency care on myself!"

"What?!" Luffy questioned.

"All this time, during Law's little banter about Corazon," Doflamingo began, "I've been stalling him so I could use my strings to stitch my organs back together!"

Inside his body, Doflamingo's strings were seen, stitching up his heart, liver, stomach, lungs, and other organs!

"Sure, it's not a total healing process," he said, "but thanks for exhausting yourself anyway, Law!"

"BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" cackled Trebol. "That's Doffy for you!"

Law stared in disbelief as Doflamingo stood over him. The Gamma Knife was his last resort…but instead of finishing his greatest enemy quickly, he got caught up in his emotions, once again…just like Doflamingo knew he would.

In the end…Law had fallen for Doflamingo's pace, just like so many others.

"And now, Law," Doflamingo said, raising his foot over Law's head, "I can stamp you out FOR GOOD!"

"FUUUUUUUUUCK!" Law roared as Doflamingo prepared to stomp on his head…but then, out of nowhere…a sandaled foot stopped him. Jupiter gasped…for it was Luffy, who was glaring up at the Warlord with the utmost fury and defiance.

"… _Straw Hat…!"_ whispered Jupiter while Law lied on the ground, his hand over his eyes.

"…Fuck…!" he whispered, sounding as though he was on the verge of tears.

Luffy and Doflamingo glared at each other, silently. No words were spoken, but none were needed because they both knew…that a violent rage was about to break out.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	84. Champion of Evil

**Ch. 84- Champion of Evil**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

"…Why did you stop me…Straw Hat?" Doflamingo asked as he raised his foot away from Luffy's foot. "I wasn't going to hurt Law…I was just gonna spilt his skull in two! THAT'S ALL!"

Just when he was attempting to do it, again, Luffy kicked his Haki-imbued foot into Doflamingo's foot, which was also infused with Haki, causing a powerful shockwave to burst from the both of them!

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?!" Trebol questioned. "A collision of Conqueror's Haki?! Straw Hat's got it, too?!"

" _WHOA!"_ Blizzard cried as he was almost blown back by the blast. _"This is just like the coliseum…only there's way more pressure now!"_

Unlike in the coliseum…this clash of Conqueror's Haki proved too much for even Aika to handle, for she soon collapsed against Blizzard, as did Kumi, both of them foaming at the mouth!

" _Girls!"_ Blizzard cried in shock.

Even Law was hit by the blast of Haki, pushed back several feet until Jupiter caught him.

"…Of course Straw Hat- _ya_ would have that!" Law exclaimed.

As Trebol watched Luffy and Doflamingo clash…he began to think back to when he first met the latter when he was a child. When he, Diamante, Pica, and a young Vergo met him, they learned of his plight and how he had knocked out the mob that tried to kill him just by yelling. They realized that he had developed Conqueror's Haki, and at such a young age. Since then, they had made Doflamingo that the heavens had chosen him to be a king. Trebol even gave him the obsidian pistol and the String-String Fruit to "enact vengeance".

"Behehehehehe!" Trebol laughed. "You'll never match up to him, Straw Hat! Doffy's Conqueror's Haki is on a whole different level than yours! His birth infused him with madness, and his fate brought him rage! These things solidified him as the Heavenly Demon! BEHEHEHEHE~!"

At that moment, Luffy pushed away from Doflamingo's leg and tried to wind up his next kick, but the Warlord blocked that with his arm. Then, he tried to use his Gum-Gum Whip on him, but that ended up getting blocked, too.

"You really think those attacks will work on me?!" Doflamingo questioned. "All you're doing…IS KICKING ME!"

He tried to hit Luffy with his strings…but the Straw Hat Captain ducked at the last minute and kicked him in the stomach, which was already suffering from the damage of Law's earlier attack! Then, **KAPOW!** He punched Doflamingo right in the jaw, twice, causing him to stumble back!

"Ugh…!" he grunted. "No…no way…! No way this bastard is getting a leg up on me!"

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy started, his arms imbued with Haki and flaming, "EAGLE BAZOOKA!"

 **BAM!** He tried to hit Doflamingo again, but the Heavenly Demon managed to evade his attack, eight strings attack to the toe of his shoe!

"Athlete!" he shouted as he tried to kick Luffy, only for the raven-haired young man to block, still infusing with arms with Armaments Haki for good measure. **BAM!** Doflamingo's leg connected, not only sending him flying, but cutting him, as well!

"AGH!" Luffy cried as he tumbled backwards…hitting some sort of sticky substance instead of a wall! "Oh, man! What is this crap!?"

"Behehehehe!" laughed Trebol. "You fool! Don't get ahead of yourself, thinking you were starting to win!"

It is revealed that Luffy is stuck in Trebol's sticky body!

" _Luffy!"_ Blizzard cried as he tried to go and help…only to find that his paws were stuck, too! _"What the…when did he-?!"_

"Doffy! I've got Straw Hat trapped!" Trebol declared. "Finish Law off while you got the chance."

"Thank you, Trebol," Doflamingo said as he approached Law.

"No!" Luffy shouted as he struggled to get out of Trebol's mucus. "Don't you do it, Mingo! Fight me instead! Traffy can barely move! Ugh…let go you, goopy, snotty freak!"

"I'm not goopy!" Trebol retorted. "I'm _sticky!_ "

At that moment, Aika suddenly came to and shook her head, only to gasp upon seeing Doflamingo standing over Law, whose body is being hovered over by Jupiter, who growled viciously as he glared up at the Warlord.

"Traffy! Juppy!" Aika cried. "Mingo, leave them alone!"

"Rrrgh…!" Luffy growled. "Dammit! LET GO, ALREADY!"

 **BAM! BAM!** He fired two Jet Pistols into Trebol…but they only ended up putting two holes in him!

"Beheheheheheh!" laughed Trebol. "You're wasting your time, Straw Hat!"

"What the hell?!" Luffy questioned in disbelief. "But how?! I hit him with my Armaments Haki! That should've done something! He's a Logia!"

"You don't know that, do you?!" Trebol asked. "It's pointless, rubber-brains!"

" _He's not a Logia…"_ Blizzard realized. _"He's a Paramecia! Haki attacks won't work, no matter what!"_

"…Straw Hat- _ya_ …!" Law called out, weakly. "It is pointless! Don't waste your time with him! He's all for show!"

"Traffy?" Luffy asked.

"The biggest reason why I didn't want to sit on the Heart Throne," Law started, "is because…I didn't want anything to do with these idiots!"

"Your body may be half-dead," Doflamingo began, "but it seems your mouth still works."

"Nnnngghh…!" Trebol growled. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP AND DIE, YOU BASTARD?!" He then started shoot balls of mucus from his body! "STICK-STICKEM LAUNCHER! THE SUPREME EXECUTIVES ARE THE CORNERSTONES OF THE DONQUIXOTE FAMILY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK DOWN ON US!"

"Hey!" Luffy shouted. "Stop it! I told you, Traffy can't move!"

"GAH!" cried Aika as some Trebol's mucus got stuck on her. "Eww…it's all over me!"

" _Oh, man! What is this stuff?!"_ Kumi cried as she finally came to. _"Oh, no…is this that slimy guy's snot?! Oh, man, get it off me!"_

" _Shit…!"_ Jupiter cursed as he tried to use wings. _"Now I can't fly! My feathers are stuck together!"_

"Doffy! Move aside!" Trebol shouted as he trudged towards the two Heat Pirates, dragging Luffy along with him. "I'm gonna teach this two smart-asses a lesson!"

By now, both Law and Jupiter were pinned down by Trebol's mucus.

"Listen here, Law," Trebol said. "Doffy is the true king and absolute ruler at all times! However, between him and the Supreme Executives, there's no such thing as hierarchy or distinction! Got that?! Because one day, 30 years ago, the four of us: Pica, Diamante, Vergo, and I stumbled across his limitless talent from Heaven above and gave him power! We raised him and shaped him into the champion of evil he is, today!"

It was true. Since the day they met Doflamingo, the four miscreants, Diamante, Pica, Trebol, and Vergo, who was also a child back then, had taken him under their wing. They made him believe that his Conqueror's Haki at such a young age was a sign that he been chosen by the gods to become a king….and in exchange, they'd show him the way to their dreams. Whenever someone so much as looked at Doflamingo the wrong way, the four Supreme Executives would kill them. Once, the boy fell down, scraping his knee on a poorly-paved street…and they ended up burning that town to the ground. Ever since, Trebol, Pica, Diamante, and Vergo made Doflamingo believe that no one would be able to defy him…and as proof, they even bowed before him.

Doflamingo had always had a sense of entitlement…but these four actually made it much worse.

"We raised Doffy into becoming a king," Trebol began, "and impressed his dignity upon the underlings! However, the five of us have cared for and upheld the family honor…just like a real family would!"

"Mmmph…! Blegh!" Luffy gagged. "Ah, man, it got in my mouth! Nasty!"

"Behehehehe!" laughed Trebol, taking off the top of his scepter…which is also revealed to be a lighter. "My Stick-Stick is flammable, remember?!"

"Traffy!" Aika cried.

"… _No wonder…Doflamingo is such a sick fuck,"_ Jupiter grinned.

"You're right, Jupiter," Law said. "Trebol…you, Diamante…Vergo, and Pica…are the only ones who actually think that!"

"What?!" Trebol questioned.

"Even as the so-called Chief of Staff," Law began, "all of you…are nothing but Doflamingo's clownish puppets!"

"PUPPETS?!" Trebol repeated, angrily.

"No, Trebol!" Doflamingo shouted. "Don't listen to him! Law's deploying his Room!"

Law smirked as he put a Room around himself and Jupiter, just as Trebol got closer.

"Bullshit!" Trebol shouted. "He's on the brink of death, and he and his mutt are stuck! He can't do anything to me!" He then held the bottom of his scepter over Jupiter and Law, preparing to skewer them both! "One man-and-dog shish kebab! COMIN' UP!"

"NO!" Luffy cried.

"TRAFFY!" Aika yelled.

" _I can't look!"_ Kumi yelped as she covered her eyes.

"I'm not gonna have much dignity," Law started, "if I leave you and Doflamingo to Straw Hat…TAKT!"

As Trebol looked up…he saw that Law's severed arm was rising into the air while holding _Kikoku_!

"What the-?!" Trebol questioned. "His arm?!"

"STERBEN BLADE!" Law shouted as his arm and sword spun upwards like a buzz saw…cutting Trebol vertically!

"PGYAAAAAAA~!" Trebol screamed.

"Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed. "Traffy, you cut him!"

XXX

On Flower Hill, Leo gasped as he heard Trebol's scream.

"What is it, Leo?" Kyros asked.

"Is everything all right?" asked Rebecca.

XXX

At the SMILE Factory, the rest of the Tontattas also looked up, pausing in the factory's destruction.

"Hey!" Franky called. "What's going on with you guys? Why you looking out that way?"

"We…we don't know," answered Flapper, tearfully. "It just felt like…a great weight just got lifted off our chests…!"

"Well, instead of lifting that," Franky began, "lift your tiny legs, instead! We gotta get outta here before that Birdcage closes in on us!"

"Right, Fraland!" the Tontattas shouted as they all ran out.

XXX

Back at the palace…

"Huh?!" Aika muttered. "Who's that?!"

It is revealed that Trebol's "coat" was merely a giant layer of mucus…and his real body was actually incredibly scrawny!

"Wow! He's as thin as a string bean!" Luffy exclaimed. "No wonder my punches couldn't work on him!"

"Bweh…!" Trebol groaned, coughing up blood.

"Trebol, you snot-nosed dumb-ass!" Doflamingo cursed.

"Guh…d…damn you, Law!" Trebol shouted as he turned his lighter downward. "Don't think you've won, yet!"

" _Shit!"_ cursed Jupiter. _"He's gonna light it!"_

" _Girls, quick!"_ Blizzard shouted as he pulled Aika and Kumi underneath him.

"Traffy!" Luffy cried.

"Behehe…!" Trebol laughed. "I might go down…BUT I WON'T GO ALONE!"

 **KABOOOM!** He threw down the lighter…causing his mucus to explode into flames, engulfing himself and everyone in the vicinity!

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	85. In My Way

**Ch. 85- In My Way**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

"Oh, my god!" Robin cried as she saw the flames bursting from atop the palace.

"Huge flames just erupted from the palace!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Luffy, Law, Blizzard, Jupiter, Aika, and Kumi are up there!" Robin shouted.

"Luffyland!" Cub exclaimed.

"Is he all right?" asked Mansherry. "Maybe we should help him!"

"I don't think that would be wise," answered Cavendish.

"I agree," Kyros spoke. "I feel as if we should not interfere."

"He's right," Robin answered. "We'd just get in the way. Just look! Even someone with the title of Warlord of the Sea, like Doflamingo…Trafalgar Law is terribly injured!"

As everyone looked up…they gasped upon seeing Luffy, sitting on Blizzard's back while holding Law under his armpit. Standing behind Blizzard was Jupiter, and beneath the former were Aika and Kumi. All of them looked a bit singed, but it wasn't anything too severe.

"Lawland!" Leo cried.

"Luffy!" Robin called out. "Sending Law, Blizzard, Jupiter, and the girls down here!"

"Aunt Robin!" Aika called.

"Thanks, Robin!" Luffy shouted. "Traffy's already done as much as he can! I don't think Mingo's gonna last much longer!"

"What happened to Law's arm!?" Robin asked.

"I'll tell you later!" Luffy answered. "Sending him down to you!"

With that, he tossed Law down towards Robin, who quickly crossed her arms.

"Spider Net!" Robin shouted, forming a net with her arms in order to catch Law, thus giving him a safe landing. Soon after, Jupiter flew down using his wings.

"Blizzard, take the girls," Luffy said. "I gotta stay here."

" _I understand,"_ Blizzard nodded. _"Aika! Kumi! Let's get outta here."_

" _You don't have to tell me twice,"_ Kumi said.

"But…but I wanna stay here with you!" Aika argued, clinging to Luffy's pants. "Please, Big Brother, I'll be good!"

"Aika, that's not the problem," Luffy answered. "Look at what happened to Traffy! If you stay here…you'll end up just like him…or worse."

"…I just wanted to support you," Aika said, getting teary-eyed. "Isn't that what a little sister is supposed to do?"

"Aika, you don't have to be close to the fight to support me," Luffy answered as he pet her. "I know you're cheering me on from the sidelines and that's enough for me."

Aika smiled at her older half-brother, who smiled back at her.

" _Aika!"_ Blizzard called. _"C'mon! We gotta go!"_

Aika looked up at Luffy…before reaching into her pocket and giving him her Lucky Cherry Blossom.

"Give it back, okay?" she asked.

Luffy nodded as he put the flower in his pocket…and then put his hat on Aika's cowgirl hat.

"You give this back when I'm done," he said.

Aika sniffled and nodded her head before she climbed onto Blizzard's back with Kumi.

"… _Give him hell, Luffy,"_ Blizzard said.

"I intend to," Luffy replied.

With that, Blizzard headed down, taking Aika and Kumi with him.

"Nico Robin…!" Doflamingo hissed, hovering in the air with his strings. "I won't have any of your meddling, bitch! Law's still alive and breathing, and I won't stop until he's dead!"

"Doflamingo!" Kyros shouted, brandishing his sword.

"No, Father!" cried Rebecca.

"BULLET STRING!" Doflamingo shouted as he tried to shoot his strings at the group, only for Luffy to kick his arm away. However, it was too late to stop the Bullet Strings…or so it seemed.

"Precious Metal Axe!" Cavendish, blocking the projectile with _Durandal_.

"Cavendish!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Dammit, Straw Hat!" Cavendish shouted. "Why haven't you finished him, yet?!"

"Cabbage!" Luffy called. "Listen! I need you to get everyone outta here!"

"Are you daft?!" Cavendish questioned. "Now that Doflamingo has seen me, I must cross blades with him!"

"No!" Luffy shouted. "I need you to take care of them for me, okay?!"

Cavendish gasped as he heard "I need you" in that sentence. To him, need equals trust, trust equals magnetism, magnetism equals popularity, and he only came to one conclusion: Luffy was a fan of his.

"…My only weakness," Cavendish whispered. "I cannot turn down a request from a fan!"

"…Fan?" Robin repeated.

"Quickly!" Cavendish called. "We must make haste! Bartolomeo is on the third step! We can use his powers to descend from here!"

"Right!" Robin nodded. "Let's hurry, everyone!"

"Leo," Kyros said, looking Law over. "Is there anything you can do for him?"

"Maybe," Leo answered. "I might able to sew his wounds together."

"Then I can heal him with my watering can!" added Mansherry.

"At any rate," said Rebecca, "we should heed Lucy's advise and hurry down from here!"

" _His name's Luffy, Rebeca,"_ Blizzard corrected as he, Aika, and Kumi stood behind.

"Bartolomeo!" Cavendish called. "Quickly! Use your powers to make us a stairway!"

Bartolomeo was sitting on the ground, still sobbing in awe at Zoro's earlier feat.

"Z…Zoro… _senpai_ …!" he bawled.

"DID YOU HEAR ME, YOU TWIT?!" Cavendish questioned.

XXX

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the townsfolk screamed as they kept running from the Birdcage, the strings slicing up buildings and pushing up rubble.

"Hurry!" cried a Marine as he helped a poor old woman out of her house. "This way!"

"Run! Run as fast as you can!" shouted a man, pulling his young son alongside him.

"Don't leave anyone behind!" a woman yelled as she held her pet cat in her arms.

XXX

Up on the palace…it was just Luffy and Doflamingo, surrounded by fire.

"I've had enough of your bullshit, Straw Hat," Doflamingo said. "Law's suffering in whatever few moments of life he's got left…so why don't you let me put him out of his misery?"

"If you wanna get Traffy," Luffy started, "you'll have to get passed me, first!"

"Hmph!" Doflamingo scoffed. "You really think you can back that up? Look at you…you've already taken some heavy damage!"

"You should talk!" Luffy rebuked. "Traffy hit you with everything he had!"

He then stretched his Haki-infused arms and pressed them against Doflamingo's chest.

"I KNOW YOU CAN FEEL IT!" Luffy shouted as he pushed Doflamingo back with a Jet Bazooka attack, but as he looked up, he saw the Warlord floating above him.

"Hehehehehe!" laughed Doflamingo. "Your attacks might be fast, Straw Hat…but there's no weight behind them! OVERHEAT!"

 **ZWABAM!** He conjured a huge whip made of strings, trying to hit Luffy with it, but the Straw Hat Captain dodged it as it was coming down on him. However, Doflamingo threw it back up, cutting him in the back and slicing the palace, as well!

"This really takes me back, Straw Hat!" Doflamingo shouted. "I remember when I first heard that Crocodile had been defeated in Alabasta. At first, I thought Smoker had done the job…but it turned out that the government was just covering that up! Then came the rise in your bounty! I admit, I was a bit surprised when I saw 'D' in your name! Then…you and White Wolf fell out of the sky during the Paramount War, two years ago, and somehow survived! Now…here you are."

 **KABAM!** He kicked Luffy back down into the palace roof.

"Unh…!" Luffy groaned as he tried to get up. He stretched his arm, grabbing some rubble before he sent himself flying at Doflamingo with a loud battle cry.

XXX

Back on Flower Hill, everyone was preparing to escape…but then…

"Hold it!" Law spoke up.

"Hmm?" Cavendish hummed, holding Law in his arms. "You're awake, Trafalgar?"

"…Put me down…and go on without me!" Law demanded.

"What?!" Cavendish questioned. "Are you mad, man?!"

"Listen to me," Law said. "I've lived the past 13 years…so I could kill Doflamingo, myself. I've done all I can…but now, it's up to Straw Hat- _ya_ to finish the job!"

XXX

 **BAM!** Luffy and Doflamingo clashed their legs, creating another burst of Conqueror's Haki.

XXX

"I've done all I can," Law said. "If Straw Hat- _ya_ is going to win…then I have to see this through to the end! And if he loses…then I should die along with him. It's only right…after all, I dragged him into this…so just leave me!"

"Law," Robin spoke up. "You should know that in an alliance, captains stand on equal ground! Luffy came here because he chose to!"

" _She's right, Law,"_ Blizzard said. _"Luffy does stuff like this on a whim. He doesn't get involved unless he wants to…and we don't argue with that. We may not always agree with his choices…but as his crew, we respect them."_

"…Just go," Law replied. "Please."

A pause…but then Cavendish sighed.

"I suppose there's no way to convince you otherwise," he said before he gently put Law down…and then sat down beside him. "Miss Robin…White Wolf…Rebecca…go on without me."

"Cavendish…!" Rebecca whispered.

"You're not coming?" Robin asked.

"I must stay at Trafalgar's side," Cavendish began, "to ensure that he does not take his own life…that is the compromise. If Trafalgar chooses to die today…he shall do it after me."

Just then, Jupiter came and sat down beside his master, as well.

"You're staying, too, huh?" Law asked.

" _Is that even a question?"_ Jupiter replied.

"…You dogs," Law smiled. "So frustratingly loyal…but I guess you're called 'man's best friend' for that very reason."

Just then, Blizzard sat down, too.

"Blizzard?" Aika asked.

" _I have to stay, too,"_ Blizzard replied.

" _What?!"_ Kumi asked. _"But you just said-"_

" _I have to stay in case I'm needed!"_ Blizzard argued. _"If Luffy gets killed here and now…I'll never forgive myself. Go with Robin, girls. You'll be safer with her."_

"…Okay," Aika answered.

"Robin!" Rebecca called. "Bartolomeo made the stairs!"

"ROBIN- _SENPAI_ ~!" Bartolomeo shouted.

"Aika, Kumi, let's go," Robin said, holding the younger D. Carrier's hand.

"Wait!" Cavendish called as he held up his coat. "Here, Miss Robin…for your back."

"Oh!" Robin exclaimed, remembering the injuries to her back when she and Kyros fought. "Th-thank you, Cavendish."

Leo and Mansherry looked to each other before they nodded.

XXX

"GUM-GUUUUUM…GRIZZLY MAGNUM!"

Luffy tried to hit Doflamingo with his gigantic, Haki-imbued hands, but the Warlord dodged him and reappeared in front of his face, quick as lightning!

"You're wide open!" Doflamingo shouted as he kneed Luffy in the face and kicked him away. "All you're doing is letting Law's attacks go to waster, Straw Hat! When, exactly, do you think you're going to defeat me?!"

"Ugh…!" Luffy groaned as he stood up and glared at Doflamingo.

"The one-hour time limit," Doflamingo began, "is the amount of time until the Birdcage closes, completely! Some of the citizens are hobbled and paralyzed…some are bedridden elderly…hell, there are even newborn babies! I wonder…who will die first?"

Luffy growled at Doflamingo, blood dripping from his lips.

"Within 30 minutes," the Warlord continued, "the dead bodies will begin to mount, somewhere or another. After 40, you'll be able to hear the screams of pain even from here. At 50 minutes, the land will be soaked red with blood…and in one hour…complete and utter silence. I'm sure the fate of Dressrosa means nothing to you, Straw Hat…but the dead will curse your name once they leave the mortal coil! If only you had just stayed away from here…maybe Dressrosa would've remained peaceful!"

"…Peaceful?" Luffy repeated. "Peaceful?! Your 'peace' is nothing but a fucking sham! Deep down, everyone was suffering!"

"Hehehehehe!" Doflamingo laughed. "There are unlucky souls in every country, everywhere! You can't save everybody! You're just a lowly pirate who was just passing through, and now, you think yourself as a hero?! The only you're doing, Straw Hat, is getting in my way!"

"NO!" Luffy shouted. "You're the on in MY way!"

Doflamingo scowled, bewildered at this.

"You made my friends and my little sister cry," Luffy said, "and you made my crew mad! After everything we hit you with, you still refuse to stay down! So now…I'm taking it all on myself! I won't let anybody die!" He then raised his arm to his mouth. "You and your damn Birdcage…are in MY way!"

Doflamingo only glared at him as Luffy uttered these two words.

"…Gear…FOURTH."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Here it comes, folks! The moment you've been waiting for!

Review, please!


	86. Gear Fourth

**Ch. 86- Gear Fourth**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

Color Spread: The Straw Hats eating ice cream on a beach with chameleons. Luffy is lying in Nami's lap, his stomach swollen from eating too much and a sickly look on his face, having gained a stomach while Usopp points and laughs at him, unaware of a chameleon stealing his ice cream. Zoro has a cone stuffed in his mouth while Brook is eating a 12-scoop cone. Aika sits in Robin's lap, watching Luffy in concern.

* * *

Panic swept all over Dressrosa as everyone ran as fast as they could to escape. Even pirates who were previously looting the town were helping the citizens escape! However, unless defeated Doflamingo, it wouldn't matter where they ran…but for now, it was their best bet.

XXX

"What?!" Sai questioned. "The Birdcage is shrinking?! No wonder everybody's panicking!"

"That's the true terror of the Birdcage…sweetheart," Baby-5 said, mentally squealing at the affectionate pet name she gave her future husband.

"This is an emergency!" cried Sai as he turned to Chinjao, Orlumbus, and Elizabello. "Quick! Wake up everyone who's fallen! I'm not gonna sit around and wait to die without a fight!"

"RIGHT!" Chinjao, Elizabello, and Orlumbus exclaimed.

XXX

At the Old Royal Plateau, Usopp and his group are climbing down using Kanjuro's net.

"Let's hurry!" Violet said. "Even the plateau will be cut to pieces if the fight draws out!"

"You mean we're not even safe, here?!" Usopp asked, strapped to Hack's back.

"Just look above!" Violet answered. "The center of the cage is slowly shifting…therefore, the center of compression must be over the palace, where Doflamingo is located! Eventually, even our location will be destroyed!"

"GAH!" Usopp cried. "In that case, we gotta scram!"

Down below, Zoro, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro had made it to the bottom…but instead of running with the crowd, they were going in the opposite direction: right towards the Birdcage.

"Wait, Zoro- _dono_!" Kin'emon exclaimed. "Just where exactly are we going?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Zoro asked. "We're gonna stop this cage from shrinking!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!" the two samurai questioned.

XXX

Up on Flower Hill, Law, Jupiter, Blizzard, and Cavendish sat at the ledge, watching the palace. Law's arm had been reattached and bandaged up.

"…Will your arm actually reconnect?" Cavendish asked. "Those dwarves said that if the blood vessels flow through…then it will recover soon."

"I am a doctor, you know," Law answered. "I'll know when it's back to normal, soon enough."

Jupiter only sat quietly, as did Blizzard.

"You know, Trafalgar," Cavendish started, "when I saw that underground port town…I had a revelation. Even if Doflamingo is vanquished in this battle…great waves will spread across the world…and you and Straw Hat will be the eye of the storm."

A pause…but then Law chuckled.

"Well…that was actually the plan to begin with," he said.

XXX

"Gear Fourth?" Doflamingo asked. "Another one of your parlor tricks, Straw Hat?"

Luffy only glared at Doflamingo, his arm becoming infused with Haki. Then, he kicked off his sandals, took in a deep breath, and bit down on his arm.

"Muscle…BALLOON!" he shouted before he started to blow into his wrist. As he did, his body started steaming, and instead of his bones…it seemed like muscles grew, instead. The Haki on his body took on the shape of flame-like tattoos, surrounding everything but his stomach and collarbone.

Doflamingo stared in bewilderment…as this odd…creature stood before him. Actually…more like it bounced up and down on its feet, like a ball.

"…Well," Doflamingo started, "you've certainly gotten larger…"

"Gear Fourth," Luffy exclaimed. "BOUND MAN!"

 **BOING! BOING! BOING!** His feet hopped up and down off the ground…and seeing the sigh only made Doflamingo chuckle.

"What kind of fucked up joke is this?" he asked. "I thought you were taking this seriously, Straw Hat! Is this your idea of a backup plan?!"

"This is my backup plan," Luffy answered, "and I am serious!"

"You're kidding, right?" Doflamingo asked. "The rubber's elasticity means you can't even properly stand anymore! You're just bouncing up and down like a ball!"

"You don't know a thing," Luffy said. "For two long years, I fought with wild animals that were as big as monsters! Lions, gorillas, crocodiles, tigers, you name it! So…in order to overpower them…I needed both size and resiliency!"

"Resiliency, huh?" Doflamingo asked…as Luffy somehow started to compress his gigantic arm. "Just shut the fuck up, will you? You won't even have the chance to strike back!"

"Wanna bet?" Luffy asked as he lunged at the Warlord. "Now Gum-Gum…KONG GUN!"

 **BAM!** Luffy punched Doflamingo with his compressed fist. At first, it seemed like the Warlord would block it…but then, **KABLOOOOOOW!** He was suddenly sent flying, right from the palace, through a tall building, and straight into the ground, landing in front of a small crowd, and even then, he was still sliding, even hitting another building, before he finally stopped!

"What in the hell?!" questioned a young man. "It…it's Doflamingo! He just fell right outta the sky!"

"What?!" asked a woman. "But how?!"

XXX

On Flower Hill, Blizzard's jaw dropped as he saw Doflamingo go flying, as did Cavendish's and Jupiter's jaws.

"… _Whoa…!"_ Blizzard whispered in shock.

XXX

"WOW!" Aika exclaimed, she, Kumi, Rebecca, Kyros, Robin, Bartolomeo, Leo, Cub, and Mansherry on the third step. "Did you see that?! Mingo went flying! Like 'WHOOSH'!"

Robin only chuckled at this.

"That's your brother for you," she said.

XXX

Back in town, Doflamingo groaned as he stood up, to everyone's shock.

"D-Doflamingo!" shouted a Marine gunman. "What are you doing here?!"

"…That's exactly what _I_ wanna know…!" Doflamingo growled.

"Wait!" a man shouted. "What are we doing here?! RUN! HE'LL KILL US ALL!"

On that, everyone ran away from Doflamingo in a panic. As they did, the psychotic former Celestial Dragon looked up at the New Royal Plateau.

"That little shit," he hissed. "I can't believe he punched me right here in the middle of town!"

Just then, he spotted something in the distance…and he gasped as he realized that it was Luffy, literally kicking the air to the point where he looked like he was flying like a jet!

"You've got to be fucking kidding…!" Doflamingo hissed. "HE'S USING HIS SPRINGINESS TO FLY?!"

Soon, Luffy closed in on Doflamingo, pointing his compressed legs at him.

"Gum-Gum…RHINO SCHNEIDER!"

 **WHABAM!** Doflamingo was kicked right in the face, sending him flying even further!

"What the-?!" questioned a man. "Who's that guy?!"

"He's huge!" exclaimed another. "And he just kicked the crap outta Doflamingo!"

 **BOING! BOING! BOING!** Luffy bounced after Doflamingo, since he couldn't actually run.

"Why is he bouncing around like a ball?!" asked a teenage boy.

 **KRASH!** Doflamingo crashed into the wall of the Old Royal Plateau, right in between the bottom half of the giant Pica statue that Zoro cut down.

"Rrgh…!" he groaned as he sat up, blood dripping from his mouth and forehead. "How…how can this be?!" He then leapt up high into the air to meet Luffy, who was flying towards him again! "HOW CAN THAT LITTLE RUBBER SHIT BE BEATING ME?!"

' _He's imbuing his skin with Armaments Haki…and using the tensile force to raise his power several times beyond its limit!'_

Suddenly, Luffy appeared, right in front of him, reeling a fist back!

"Gum-Gum…CULVERIN!" he shouted as he tried to hit Doflamingo with a straightforward punch, but he missed as the Warlord swung back behind him while his fist kept stretching.

"ATHLETE!" Doflamingo shouted, trying to kick Luffy in the stomach with his strings…but his pointy-toed shoe ended up bouncing off of Luffy's stomach, which was still imbued with Haki!

"Nice try," Luffy grinned, to Doflamingo's shock.

' _Even though his body is infused with Haki,'_ he thought, _'it's still made of rubber?!'_

"It won't WORK!" Luffy roared as he pushed Doflamingo back, his left arm still stretching outward.

' _Why?!'_ thought Doflamingo. _'WHY ISN'T HE SHRINKING?!'_

As he turned, he gasped upon seeing Luffy's fist redirecting itself at different angles, chasing after the Warlord!

"Now let's try this again," Luffy said. "GUM-GUUUUUUUUM…CULVERIIIIIIIIN!"

 **KAPOW!** He punched Doflamingo right across the face, sending him crashing into a building!

XXX

"WHOO-HOO!" Aika cheered as she and Kumi embraced. "Do you see that?!"

" _Go, Luffy, go!"_ Kumi exclaimed.

"LUFFY-SENPAI~!" Bartolomeo shouted. "YOU TRULY ARE THE GREATEST IN THE WORLD! NOBODY CAN DEFEAT YOU!"

"Lucy…he might actually do it…!" Rebecca whispered. "He might actually defeat Doflamingo!"

"Let's not celebrate, just yet," Robin said.

"Huh?" Aika, Kumi, Rebecca, and Bartolomeo muttered in confusion.

"What do you mean, Aunt Robin?" Aika asked.

"Just look up," Robin answered, causing everyone to stare up at the shrinking Birdcage. "As we speak, the Birdcage is still shrinking."

"She speaks the truth," Kyros said. "If Luffyland doesn't hurry and finish Doflamingo…our future…is grim."

Aika and Kumi looked at each other, worriedly, as did Rebecca.

"…That won't happen!" Aika exclaimed. "Big Brother will win! I know he will! He will win…right, Aunt Robin?"

A pause…but then Robin smiled.

"Of course," she answered.

Aika smiled back at her before she looked out towards the center of town. Then, she took in a deep breath before yelling at the very top of her lungs.

"BIG BROTHER~! HANG IN THERE! I KNOW YOU CAN WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

BOOM! There it is! But how long can Luffy hold out?!

Review, please!


	87. On Broken Legs

**Ch. 87- On Broken Legs**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

The citizens of Dressrosa stared in awe at Luffy's battle with Doflamingo. They couldn't believe that the pirate they called their king was being punched and kicked around like he was nothing, and by some young man that they didn't even know! However, despite, they inwardly began to cheer Luffy on, even in spite of the Birdcage closing in on them…but one question remained: would Luffy defeat Doflamingo in time?

XXX

"Unbelievable!" Cavendish exclaimed, watching with Law, Jupiter, and Blizzard at Flower Hill. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but…Straw Hat truly is amazing! He's pushing Doflamingo around like he's nothing!"

"He may just pull it off, after all," Law said. "However…he's using too much Haki at once…how long can he keep that form up?"

Blizzard looked out to the center of town…before he got up and ran off.

" _Hey!"_ Jupiter called. _"Where are you going?!"_

" _Where else?!"_ Blizzard asked as he kept running.

XXX

At the top of the palace…Burgess is seen, standing on the destroyed roof.

"WEEHAHAHAHAHAHAW~!" he laughed. "So…Straw Hat and Doflamingo have found a new place to play, eh?! So…do I follow them or wait here?"

Behind Burgess, Koala is seen hiding behind some rubble with Lucky.

' _So that is Burgess,'_ thought Koala. _'He was after Luffy and his crew, the whole time…but what could he be after?'_

XXX

At the Corrida Coliseum, Usopp, Violet, and Hack have made it down.

" **Viola!"** called King Riku on a Mini Transponder Snail. **"All that's left is the final battle between Luffy and Doflamingo, am I correct?"**

"That's right, Father," Viola answered. "Doflamingo's the only principal figure left standing for the enemy! It's up to Straw Hat to finish him now!"

XXX

At the SMILE Factory…

"Hurry!" Franky called. "Get outta there, Tontattas! We've destroyed enough of the internal systems! Now we gotta evacuate!"

On that order, the Tontattas and Franky fled from the destroyed factory, which started moving on its own as the Birdcage closed in on it.

"What's going on?!" asked Chao. "How come the factory's moving on its own!?"

"I guess it's because the outer walls are made of seastone," Franky answered. "No matter what, Doflamingo's strings can't cut it! Instead, they're just pushing it off its foundation!"

Just then, he spotted Zoro, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro, right on Spring Sparrow.

"What the-?!" Franky questioned. "Hey! Zoro, Kin'emon! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Oh, hey, Franky," Zoro greeted, casually. "…My god, you look terrible! What the hell happened to you?!"

"Never mind me," Franky replied. "Where are you going?! The center of the island is East!"

"Oh, yeah," Zoro answered. "You see, we're gonna stop those strings and buy Luffy a little more time to beat Doflamingo."

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" the Tontattas questioned with sparkling eyes. "THAT'S SO COOL!"

"Stop them?!" Franky repeated. "…Huh…I never considered that." He then glanced up at the SMILE Factory…and a grin appeared on his face. "Hmm…I think I might have an idea."

XXX

Back in the center of town, Doflamingo groaned as he lied on the ground, smack dab in the middle of a crater he made when Luffy hit him.

' _He controls his rubber elasticity even when using Armaments Haki,'_ he thought. _'A melding of armament and rubber…!'_

Just then, Luffy came flying towards Doflamingo, again. However…his breath was coming out rather short.

"I gotta hurry," Luffy answered. "If I don't…my Gear Fourth will run out! Now Gum…GUUUUUUUM…"

"Hehehehehe…!" Doflamingo chuckled as he stood up. "So…it seems you know how to use those abilities, Straw Hat…but at a considerable cost. I wonder…how much longer will you last? You must have risks to balance."

"DOUBLE CULVERIN!" Luffy shouted as he tried to hit Doflamingo with both barrels, but then…

"OFF-WHITE!" Doflamingo shouted, and two giant sheets of strings shot up from the ground, blocking Luffy's attack!

"What the?!" Luffy questioned. "Where'd those strings come from?!"

"Hehehehehehehe!" laughed Doflamingo, licking his lips in a sick manner. "Listen closely, boy. There's another stage entirely to the powers of a Devil Fruit: it's called 'Awakening'!"

On that…the buildings that surrounded Luffy and Doflamingo began to transform into string!

"Hey! What's going on?!" Luffy asked.

"It's very rare," Doflamingo answered as he pointed the strings at Luffy, "but some powers can awaken and affect even the wielder's surroundings!"

"Oh, crap!" Luffy cursed. "Everything's turning into string! It's almost like he isn't a Paramecia anymore!"

XXX

At the New Royal Plateau, Robin's group watched worriedly as the fight continued.

"This can't be!" Bartolomeo exclaimed. "Luffy- _senpai_ …is struggling?!"

"I was afraid of this," Robin said. "It looks like Doflamingo's honed his powers so much, that he's unlocked the Awakening stage!"

"Awakening?" Kyros repeated. "What does that mean?"

"It means Luffy's going to be in a lot more trouble, now," answered Robin.

"…Hey," Rebecca spoke up. "Where's Aika?"

"Huh?!" the group muttered as they noticed that Aika had disappeared, once again!

"Oh, no!" Robin cried. "Not again!"

"Quite a troublesome child, isn't she?" Kyros asked, sweat-dropping.

' _Why can't she ever do what she's told?!'_ Kumi thought, exasperated.

XXX

It's been 20 minutes, now, since the Birdcage had begun shrinking. All around Dressrosa, people were trying to run to the center of town to escape death, either by getting sliced by the strings or getting crushed by the rubble that it pushed up.

As they ran, a little girl is seen, running away with an old woman…who suddenly collapsed, exhausted.

"No!" cried the girl, whose name is Shin Jaiya. "Grandma, get up! If you don't the strings will get you!"

"I…I'm sorry, Jaiya," answered her grandmother, Shin Detamaruka. "I can't run, anymore." She then held her granddaughter's hands. "Jaiya…just go on without me."

"No! I won't leave you!" Jaiya argued, tearfully.

"I won't make it either, my dear," Detamakura answered. "I'm too old. I'll never make it to the center of town!"

"Grandma…!" Jaiya whimpered.

XXX

At a hospital, the doctors and nurses were moving people outside.

"Hey!" a doctor shouted. "Somebody, please help! There are still patients inside the hospital! We can't them all out in time! Somebody, please!"

XXX

At a local animal shelter, the staff were trying to get the animals out, too. Dogs, cats, horses, goats, pigs, and others.

"Hey!" called a woman, holding a small dog. "Someone! There are still animals in the shelter! We need help getting them out!"

XXX

"Has anybody seen my son?!" asked a woman in the crowd. "Please! He's 5 years old and he wears a Bartholomew Kuma shirt! Please, help me find him!"

In a different part of town…one man with a crippled leg just sat down, staring up at the sky, solemnly.

"…It's no use," he whispered. "We're all gonna die, anyway. Might as well give up."

He wasn't the only one with this mindset. Lots of other people in Dressrosa had begun to sit down and accept death…for as long as they were in the Birdcage, there was nowhere for them to run. Doflamingo was going to kill every last one of them. There was no hope left…or so it seemed.

All of a sudden, a familiar voice was heard, speaking on the loudspeakers.

" **Attention! Attention, everyone! It is I, the former King of Dressrosa: Riku Dold III!"**

Everyone gasped upon hearing King Riku's voice.

"The king…?!" Stella whispered, holding her son and daughter close.

"King Riku…!" Carla muttered.

On the ruins of a building, King Riku stands, holding a Transponder Snail while Tank stood beside him.

" **I shall now explain…what has been happening to our country!"** he exclaimed. **"Due to a game that the false king, Donquixote Doflamingo, has enacted…the country of Dressrosa, as we know it, is surrounded by a giant, inescapable Birdcage! The vicious power of the cage is carving the town as it shrinks, smaller and smaller!"**

Everyone glanced up at the sky as they listened to the voice of their former king.

" **I have no doubt in my mind that the suddenness of he situation…has left you unable to process anything! The only thing you feel is the mad rush to save yourselves and your loved ones! Some of you might still be thinking that this is all a nightmare that you will wake up, soon…but I assure you, people of Dressrosa: this is no dream! And this is not a tragedy that had begun in just a day! For the past decade…we have been ruled over by a pirate! Trapped in the midst of the cage that is known as Dressrosa…for those 10 years, Doflamingo has made us his puppets on his strings, creating a false peace!"**

XXX

Rebecca and Kyros looked up upon hearing King Riku's voice.

"Grandfather…!" Rebecca whispered while Kyros remained quiet.

" **This has been our reality…but very soon, it will be over, for the seemingly invincible Donquixote Family…through the work of the mighty warriors gathered in our land…are nearly vanquished!"**

It is revealed that they're standing with the Coliseum Fighters, who are trying to revive the unconscious Hajrudin.

" **All of the family's executives have been defeated! And the only enemy left…is Donquixote Doflamingo, the false king of Dressrosa!"**

XXX

 **WHAM!** Luffy narrowly avoided getting hit by Doflamingo's strings.

" **Right now, he is doing battle with a pirate known as Straw Hat Luffy! I have no doubt that he will defeat Doflamingo AND destroy the Birdcage…but whether he wins or loses, it will only be in a matter of minutes! So…I beg of you…do what you can to stay alive!"**

By now, it sounded like King Riku was in tears.

" **See to it that not a single person is crushed by this shrinking cage! Just keep running! Be it on empty lungs…or on broken legs…FIND SOME WAY TO SURVIVE! THERE IS STILL HOPE, SO PLEASE, DO NOT GIVE UP YET!"**

Upon hearing their former king's words…the people were suddenly revitalized with newfound resolve to live. They knew if they gave up now…it would only mean that Doflamingo would win in the end.

With that…they pushed themselves onward, even helping those who were injured or paralyzed!

"All right!" Detamaruka exclaimed as she stood to her feet and began to run like the wind! "Let's go, Jaiya! We can't give up!"

Jaiya gasped in surprise upon seeing her grandmother run…but then she smiled tearfully before she got up and ran with her.

XXX

"Time for you to die, Straw Hat…!" Doflamingo smirked, large skewers made of strings from buildings shooting up from the ground and pointing at Luffy. "BILLOW-WHITE!"

"Haa…haa…!" Luffy panted. "I'm almost outta time…!"

As one of the strings tried to hit him, Luffy dodged and then compressed his head into his neck, like a turtle.

"OUTTA MY WAY~!" he roared as he hit through the strings with his head, breaking them apart as he flew towards Doflamingo, compressing both of his arms, again.

"This should end it," Luffy said. "GUM-GUUUUUUUM…LEO BAZOOKA!"

 **KATHWAM!** He hit Doflamingo in the chest…sending him flying towards the New Royal Plateau until **KRASH!** He hit the rock wall, making a huge indentation on it.

The townspeople cheered, thinking at Luffy had secured victory…but had he really?

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	88. Gyatts

**Ch. 88- Gyatts**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

The townsfolk broke out in a roar of cheers as they witnessed Doflamingo getting thrown into the New Royal Plateau. Meanwhile, Luffy, still in Gear Fourth mode, kept bouncing up and down, panting heavily.

"He did it!" a man cheered. "Way to go, rubber ball!"

"Wait a minute!" said another man wearing a shark hoodie. "King Riku said that this guy is the pirate known as Straw Hat Luffy!"

"He is?!" asked Stella, holding her daughter and son close to her.

"It's true, Mom!" Carla answered. "I've seen his face in the wanted posters! Check out the scar under his eye! It's really him!"

"Are you sure?!" asked a middle-aged man. "He looks so much scarier and rounder than he does in the newspaper!"

"Haa…haa…!" Luffy wheezed. "Yeah…that's me!"

"But I heard Straw Hat Luffy is a 25-foot-tall giant!" said a teenage boy. "This guy's at least 14 feet tall!"

"Ah, shut up, will ya?!" Luffy asked, still bouncing up and down.

"Hey, why are you still bouncing?!" asked Stella.

"Can't you stop, Mr. Straw Hat?!" asked Carla.

"Nope," Luffy answered, bluntly.

"Big Brother!"

Luffy looked up and saw Aika, pushing her way through the crowd.

"Aika?!" he asked.

"Big Brother, I-" Aika started, but then gasped when she saw Luffy's current form and gasped. "…Whoa…! So cool…!"

"Aika, what are you doing here?!" Luffy asked. "You're supposed to be with Robin!"

XXX

"Hey!" Usopp exclaimed. "What was that noise, just now?!"

"…Straw Hat," Violet answered. "He…he won! I think…"

"You think?!" Usopp repeated. "What do you mean by that?! Did he win, or not?!"

XXX

King Riku glared at the New Royal Plateau, silently…a deep feeling of anticipation in his chest.

XXX

"Good lord!" Cavendish exclaimed. "Did you see that?! Such destructive power! There's no way that Doflamingo could still be alive after a crash like that! Straw Hat's surely won!"

"…No," Law answered. "Just look up."

Cavendish blinked in confusion before he looked up and gasped silently.

"…Oh, no," he muttered.

XXX

"Big Brother, you did it, though!" Aika exclaimed. "You beat Mingo!"

"…No, Aika," Luffy answered.

"W-wha…?" Aika muttered.

"Just look up," Luffy answered.

Bewildered, Aika and the townspeople looked up, only to gasp in horror…for they saw that the Birdcage was still up!

"The Birdcage is still there!" cried a man.

"But…if that's true," Stella began, "that means…!"

As soon as she realized this…Doflamingo twitched and raised his head up.

"…One more hit," Luffy said before he flew off towards the Warlord. "Gotta make it count!"

"Big Brother!" Aika cried as she turned into her Wolf Form and chased after him.

As Luffy flew, he ended up flying over Blizzard, who was on his way to the center of town.

" _Luffy!"_ the wolf-dog called out before he followed him.

"GUUUUM…GUUUUUUUUUUUM…!" Luffy started…but then, just as he was about to reach Doflamingo…all the air in his muscles suddenly blew out of him and he shrank back to regular size…landing on the ground in a crumpled heap.

"What the-?!" a man questioned.

"What just happened?!" asked an old man.

"Haa…haa…haa…!" Luffy panted, his tongue dangling from his mouth.

"No!" Aika cried as she picked up speed.

" _Dammit!"_ Blizzard cursed as he started to accelerate, as well.

XXX

"WEEHAHAHAHAHAW~!" laughed Burgess as he start jumping down from the plateau!

"What the-?!" Cavendish questioned as he spotted him. "Jesus Burgess?! What's he doing here?!"

"Straw Hat's on his last legs!" exclaimed Burgess. "Stay right there! I'll come and kill you…and take the Gum-Gum Fruit! WEEHAHAHAHAHAHAW~!"

Koala and Lucky panted as they stood on the palace roof.

"Are you kidding me?!" she asked. "He's jumping all the way down?!"

' _So that's what he's after!'_ Lucky thought. _'Luffy's Gum-Gum Fruit!'_

"Sabo! It's Koala!" Koala called, holding a Mini Transponder Snail. "Can you hear me?!"

" **Yeah, I hear you! What's going on, Koala?!"**

"Burgess is after Luffy! You have to hurry to the town center, right now!"

" **What?!"**

XXX

 **THOOM!** Burgess landed at the bottom of the plateau, grinning wickedly while the citizens ran away in a panic.

XXX

" _Luffy! Luffy!"_ Blizzard cried as he approached Luffy, who was struggling to get to his feet.

"Big Brother, are you okay?!" Aika asked as she tried to help Luffy stand.

"…Shouldn't we do something?" asked a man in the crowd. "He looks really hurt!"

"Are you kidding?!" asked another man. "He's a pirate!"

"But he's fighting with Doflamingo!" Carla cried. "King Riku says he's our last hope!"

"But…he's still a pirate!" answered a teenage girl.

"Hey, Straw Hat!" shouted an old man. "What's going on?! Is the fight over! What happened to Doflamingo?!"

"It's obvious, isn't it?!" Luffy asked. "The Birdcage is still up!"

Just then, **KRASH!** The first and second steps on the New Royal Plateau suddenly fell apart…as Doflamingo emerged, the same devilish grin on his face!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"DOFLAMINGO IS STILL ALIVE!"

On that, the townsfolk ran for their lives!

"RUN! GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

"DOFLAMINGO AND STRAW HAT ARE STILL FIGHTING!"

"But wait! Everyone in the country is going to be converging here in the center to escape the Birdcage! There's nowhere to go!"

"…Straw Hat…!" Doflamingo hissed as he glared down at the Straw Hat Captain.

Aika whimpered as she hid underneath Blizzard, then went to help Luffy to his feet.

"Big Brother, you gotta get up!" cried Aika.

"Aika…!" Luffy groaned.

" _C'mon, Luffy! Just get on my back!"_ Blizzard urged.

Luffy tried to get to his feet, but his limbs wobbled uncontrollably, like jelly…literally. Just when he was about to collapse…a hand reached out and grabbed him.

"Hey! Straw Hat!" exclaimed Gyatts.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered, confused. "W…who are you?"

"My name is Gyatts," Gyatts answered. "I am the coliseum spokesman! The mystery gladiator and his dog…that was you and White Wolf Blizzard, wasn't it?!"

"…Yeah…that was us," Luffy answered.

"I thought so," Gyatts said. "You don't see guys as little as you with monstrous strength very often!"

"Are you gonna help my Big Brother?" Aika asked.

"That's right, little lady!" Gyatts answered.

"…Get me on my dog's back…!" Luffy groaned. "Hurry…I can't move on my own."

Gyatts hurriedly but gently helped Luffy get on Blizzard's back, as well as helped Aika climb on, too.

"Doflamingo is bearing down on us," said Gyatts. "Tell me, what should we do?! Is there anything we can do to help you win this bout?!"

"…Ten minutes," Luffy answered. "Just give me ten minutes."

"Big Brother?" Aika asked in concern.

"When I use Bound Man," Luffy started, "I can't move or use Haki for ten minutes. I may be able to move, just a little…but I don't know what Mingo will do during that time! Once my Haki's back…I'll be able to finish him in one hit!"

"And that will spell the end of his reign?!" asked Gyatts. "You're saying that if we buy you ten more minutes, you can free us from his damned Birdcage?!"

"…I promise," Luffy answered.

"KYAAA!" Aika shrieked. "M-M-MINGO!"

Luffy, Blizzard, and Gyatts looked back to see Doflamingo, slowly approaching them.

"…Run…!" Luffy whispered. "Run, Blizzard!"

On that order, Blizzard turned and dashed off to a safer place.

"Did you all hear that?!" Gyatts questioned. "Straw Hat only needs 10 minutes!"

Upon hearing that, many gladiators came out, roaring their battle cries!

"These are all gladiators from the tournament!" Gyatts said as he ran alongside Blizzard and Luffy. "The ones who didn't lend you their aid, earlier!"

"Hey, Lucy! Butch!" called Mummy. "We're sorry about earlier! The bounties on your heads were too tempting to resist!"

"We never dreamed you'd actually be able to beat Doflamingo," Meadows started, "but we were wrong!"

"So, as a token of our apology," said Logan, "we will believe in you and put our lives on the line! Sorry if we end up defeating him before you do!"

With that, they all charged at Doflamingo, who stood absolutely still.

"…What kind of joke is this?" he asked.

"Half of you!" Gyatts called to the other gladiators. "Come with me!"

With that, they all ran away with Blizzard, Luffy, Aika…but as they ran, Aika suddenly sensed something.

"LOOK OUT!" she shouted, and as soon as she let out that warning, **KRASH!** Burgess suddenly leapt out from a building, brandishing a knife!

"WEE~HAHAHAHAHAHAW~!" Burgess laughed.

"BURGESS!" Blizzard and Gyatts cried.

"DIE, STRAW HAT!" Burgess yelled.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aika screamed while Luffy gasped in horror, but before the Champion could land the killing blow… **KATHWACK!** He was suddenly kicked in the jaw by a familiar top hat-wearing figure.

"Sabo…!" Luffy exclaimed, weakly but excitedly.

"Hey, Lu!" Sabo grinned. "Am I late?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Hooray, Sabo saves the day!

Review, please!


	89. Four Minutes Before

**Ch. 89- Four Minutes Before**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

 **THUD!** Burgess fell to the ground, reeling from the force of Sabo's kick. Gyatts gasped in shock at the Revolutionary Army's Number 2's appearance, as did Blizzard and Aika, while Luffy just smiled, happy that his brother had come to save his life.

"That's…the Revolutionary Army's Chief of Staff!" exclaimed Gyatts.

"My name is Sabo the Revolutionary!" Sabo exclaimed. "Straw Hat Luffy and Monkey D. Aika are my little brother and sister!"

Aika gasped silently upon hearing Sabo utter those words.

"What do you want with my brother, Burgess?!" Sabo questioned.

"Urgh…!" Burgess groaned as he sat up. "Straw Hat Luffy…is your brother?! Where have I heard that before?!"

"…I believe Fire Fist Ace said these exact words, didn't he?" Sabo asked. "He was my brother, too!"

"WHAT?!" Gyatts questioned.

"After the duel on Banaro Island," Sabo began, "your crew captured Ace, which was the catalyst for the horrendous Paramount War! That was the life Ace chose, so I won't blame you for what happened…but from this day forward, I have Luffy and Aika's backs, so keep that in mind!"

"WEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAW~!" laughed Burgess. "Like I give a damn about how you guys are connected! Just stay the hell outta my way! I've got no beef with the Revolutionaries!"

"Oh?" Sabo asked…lighting his finger on fire. "Not even personally?"

Burgess gasped…before he growled.

"I get it, now," he hissed. "The guy in the sunglasses who destroyed my armor and ate the Flame-Flame Fruit…that was you!"

"The…the Flame-Flame…?!" Gyatts questioned in shock.

"Hey, Lu," Sabo greeted. "You look like hell, man, and I mean worse than when you wake up with morning breath and bed head on a Sunday!"

"Very funny," Luffy quipped.

"…You called me 'sister'," Aika spoke up.

"…Hi, Aika," Sabo smiled, tipping his hat to her. "It's nice to finally meet you, face-to-face."

" _Wait…Sabo?!"_ Blizzard asked. _"But…but Luffy said that you're dead!"_

"That's what I thought, too," Sabo replied. "Anyway, you guys better get moving. Doflamingo's headed this way, and I'm gonna have my hands full with Burgess.

"It'll be okay, Sabo," Luffy said. "Cats here says that he and the others will buy me some time."

"My name is Gyatts!" Gyatts corrected.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Mingo," Luffy said. "Just one more hit…that's all I need to take care of him!"

"Calling your own shots, huh?" Sabo asked. "You've really grown, Luffy. Leave Burgess to me then! Just make sure that our sister stays safe, got it?"

"Yeah," Luffy answered. "Sabo…you ate…Ace's fruit, didn't you?"

"Of course!" Sabo replied. "I couldn't let just anyone have it! After all, it's our memento of him."

"You prick!" Burgess shouted as he charged at Sabo. "That power belongs to me!"

"Big Brother Sabo, look out!" Aika cried.

"Keep my brother and sister safe, Pets!" Sabo shouted.

"It's Gyatts!" Gyatts corrected again. "And I will!"

With that, Blizzard ran off, carrying Luffy and Aika with him while Gyatts ran alongside him.

"Come and get me, Burgess," Sabo smirked, brandishing his pipe.

"Galleon…LARIAT!" Burgess shouted as he swung his arm at the Revolutionary Army Chief of Staff, who turned into flames at the last second, but the resulting shockwave was powerful to slice the building behind Sabo in half!

"Nice try," Sabo said as his body materialized and he flexed his fingers, which were alit with flames. "Burning Dragon Claw Fist…" He threw him into Burgess' stomach and began to spin his fist around. "FLAME DRAGON KING!"

 **BOOM!** Sabo blasted Burgess away using a burst of fire, sending him crashing into several more buildings.

"You know what they say," Sabo started, "you mess with the dragon, and you get the claws!"

Nearby, the other gladiators gaped in awe at Sabo's physical prowess, combined with the power of the Flame-Flame Fruit!

"I don't believe it! He knocked a member of the Four Emperor's crew right off his feet!"

"I guess he isn't the Revolutionary Army's Number 2 for nothing!"

"So you set your sights on me, huh?!" Sabo asked as he leapt after Burgess. "Then the rumors are true! You guys are hunting down those with Devil Fruit powers!"

XXX

Meanwhile, with Luffy…

"Hey, Lucy!" said Gyatts. "What's going on here?! I thought you and Butch won the Flame-Flame Fruit in the final match in the coliseum-"

"No," Luffy spoke up. "That Lucy wasn't me…that was my brother, Sabo, and his dog. Blizzard and I had business elsewhere…so Sabo and Lucky took our place."

"So that's what happened!" Gyatts realized. "You know, something like that is against the rules…but good for you, I guess! Taking on the powers of your late older brother is a very heartwarming story!"

Luffy smiled weakly at this.

"But anyway," Gyatts began, "the point is that right now…your recovery is Dressrosa's last hope!"

As soon as he said this, a huge explosion was heard behind the group, followed by screams of pain.

XXX

Doflamingo stood in the center of town…many gladiators lying half-dead at this feet while others were impaled by his strings, which were stained red with their blood.

"Unbelievable…!" whispered a gladiator. "Straw Hat's kicked him and punched him around so many times…how can he still have so much stamina?!"

"Don't falter, now!" shouted another gladiator.

"You miserable little shits!" Doflamingo shouted. "I don't need any stamina to kill the likes of you! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, STRAW HAT! GET OUT HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU MYSELF!"

XXX

"Get away from the center of town!" shouted a young man as everyone started to run away. "If you stay, you'll be crushed in the battle!"

"Hurry!" cried another man, running in the opposite direction with another crowd of panicked citizens. "Get to the center of town or you'll get cut by the Birdcage!"

That's when both crowds ran into each other.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!"

"Heading for the center of town, where else?!"

"You can't! There's a battle taking place there!"

"What?! So…where are we supposed to escape?!"

XXX

Zoro stood before the Birdcage…imbuing his swords with Armaments Haki. Then, he raised them and held them up against the strings.

"Rrrgh…!" he growled as he started getting pushed back. "C'mon, babies…don't fail me now!"

At that moment, Kin'emon and Kanjuro caught up with him.

"Zoro- _dono_!" Kin'emon exclaimed. "What madness is this?! Surely this is not the kind of thing you can just push back!"

"And how do you know?!" Zoro questioned. "Rather than complaining about how it's impossible…how about you turn off your damn imagination and help me! This is all just the powers of one man, after all…the idea tht something like this is unstoppable is absurd to me!"

Kin'emon and Kanjuro both glanced at each other before nodding their heads in determination.

XXX

"Okay! Ready, Tontattas?!"

"Ready, Fraland!"

"And…PUSH~!"

The Tontattas and Franky started to push the SMILE Factory against the Birdcage!

"Since this thing is made up of seastone," Franky started, "the factory won't get carved up! We can use it to stop these strings!"

"Time to put our great Tontatta strength to the test!" exclaimed Inhel.

XXX

Back at the New Royal Plateau on the second step…

"What?!" Robin asked, holding a Mini Transponder Snail. "Zoro and the others are trying to push back the Birdcage?!"

" **That's right!"** answered Violet.

' _Push it back?'_ thought Kumi.

"Is such a thing even possible?!" Robin asked.

" **I don't know…but the thought never occurred to me!"**

A pause…but then Robin chuckled.

"My Zoro," she whispered, "always full of surprises. That's just like him."

XXX

At the south face of the New Royal Plateau, the crowd was trying to get on for safety…but there was a problem: they were being blocked by the stag beetle underling that Fujitora crushed back in the restaurant earlier today.

"Please! You gotta let us on!" cried a man.

"Hell no!" shouted the beetle underling. "Don't talk back!"

 **BANG!** He shot the man with a gun, causing his family to scream.

"Sweetie!" his wife cried while his son sobbed.

"The New Royal Plateau is off-limits to anyone but the Donquixote Family!" shouted the beetle underling.

"What family?!" asked Stella as Carla stood behind her, holding her baby brother. "The executives have been defeated!"

"This is the only safe place!" an old man added. "Please, let us up here!"

"What part of 'hell no' didn't you get?!" the beetle underling asked while his cohorts laughed mockingly. "The Young Master has declared that everyone here be put to death! Then, this country will be wiped clean and start anew- GAFUGH!"

 **WHAM!** All of a sudden, the underlings were all kicked, punched, and thrown away by the Coliseum Fighters, spearheaded by Kyros!

"Outta the way, you sissies!" shouted Bartolomeo. "Make way!"

Upon seeing them, the crowd began to cheer!

"All right, Hajrudin!"

"WHOO-HOO! Bartolomeo~!"

"Don Chinjao and…Commander Kyros, too?!"

"No way! So cool!"

"…How can this be?" asked Hajrudin. "My arm and leg were broken beyond belief!"

"It's so strange," said Dagama. "I thought I'd be out of commission because of my injuries!"

"Don't worry about that!" exclaimed Leo. "This is the life-prolonging measure that Princess Mansherry chose for Dressrosa!"

"Life…prolonging…?" Hajrudin repeated. "What does that mean, tiny one?!"

"Hurry, everybody!" Kyros shouted. "Get up on the plateau! This is the center of the Birdcage!"

Upon hearing that, the crowd cheered once again.

"You saved us, Commander Kyros!" Carla exclaimed.

"No rest for the men!" Sai shouted. "Those of you who are in good condition, follow us!"

"Huh?!" the men in the crowd questioned while Baby-5 sighed at Sai, dreamily.

XXX

"Hey, D-Doflamingo! What do you think you're doing?!" a gladiator questioned.

"…If Straw Hat won't show himself," Doflamingo smirked, "then I'll have to force his hand!"

Just then…the Birdcage started shrinking even faster than before!

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" a man screamed. "OH MY GOD, IT'S COMING FASTER NOW!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" cried a woman, holding her daughter.

"SAVE US, KING RIKU!" shouted a Riku Army Soldier.

XXX

King Riku held his head in despair as he could hear the screams of his people.

"No, Doflamingo," he said. "Don't do this…! Please!"

XXX

Sabo grunted as he dodged one of Burgess' attacks, then jumped up and kicked him in the jaw, once again.

XXX

"PUSH!" Zoro shouted as he kept trying to hold the Birdcage back, along with Kin'emon and Kanjuro. "C'MON!"

XXX

Law was seen, sitting on Jupiter's back as he soared over the town.

XXX

"PUSH!" Franky yelled as he pushed the SMILE Factory with the Tontattas. "PUSH FOR ALL YOU'RE WORTH!"

XXX

"C'mon, you schmucks!" shouted Bartolomeo to the Coliseum Fighters. "Let's do this!"

"YEAAAAAAAAHH!" the Coliseum Fighters roared.

XXX

Fujitora seemed to glance up above…as what looked like tiny dandelion puffs fluttered down from the sky.

XXX

"Haa…haa…!" Rebecca panted as she ran through the ruined streets.

XXX

Blizzard panted as he kept running to a safe place with Luffy and Aika still on his back. The latter looked down at her older half-brother in concern before she held his hand.

"This is getting really bad!" Gyatts exclaimed. "Will we even make it?!"

Time remaining until the Birdcage reaches the center and causes genocide: 3 minutes. Time remaining until Luffy regains his Haki: 4 minutes.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

This is it, people. The final stretch! 89 down, 14 to go...that is once I get Volume 80.

I know what you're all probably thinking: "Why don't you just watch the anime instead? Or better yet, just read the rest of the arc on a manga-reading site?". Truth is, I want it to be as close to the Funimation dub as possible, which is why I order the ViZ manga instead. I only watch the anime when I'm doing filler arcs. I know, it's a long process, but trust me. At least it'll be done before the end of 2016. :)

Review, please!


	90. My Battle

**Ch. 90- My Battle**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

Three minutes. That's how much time there was left until the Birdcage closed completely and killed everyone in Dressrosa: just three minutes…and Luffy only had about three minutes and thirty seconds until his Haki recharged. Still…it seemed that time was running for everyone in this country.

"That bastard!" shouted Mummy. "He's really done it now!"

"He's going to slice up the entire country before Lucy can fully recover!" exclaimed Damask. "We'll just have to handle him ourselves! Take down Doflamingo and eliminate the Birdcage!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!" the gladiators roared as they charged at Doflamingo, who didn't even glance at them. He just stood, the rubble around him turning into black-tipped strings.

"I thought I made it clear, you schmucks," Doflamingo hissed. "Bring. Me. STRAW HAT!"

 **SHUNK-SHUNK-SHUNK!** The strings impaled the gladiators before they could so much as put up a fight!

XXX

Meanwhile, Gyatts and his entourage are still running away with Luffy, Blizzard, and Aika.

"Gyatts!" said one of the spokes-women. "There's still three and a half minutes until Lucy gets his Haki back…but we'll have mass fatalities at this point!"

"I know that!" shouted Gyatts. "But you should never throw a fighter into the ring when you know he can't defend himself! We won't give him to Doflamingo until he's ready!"

Aika had her hand on Luffy's back while Blizzard looked back at the Straw Hat Captain in concern.

"…Please hurry, Big Brother," Aika whispered. "Everyone's depending on you!"

Just then, Blizzard spotted something approaching from the sky above, and as it landed…it is revealed to be Jupiter, with Law on his back. However…Law's right arm was heavily bleeding.

"T-T-T-T-TRAFALGAR LAW?!" Gyatts stammered.

"Traffy!" Aika exclaimed.

"Don't you think you guys are running a bit too far away?" Law asked.

" _Hey,"_ Blizzard said. _"Your arm's not looking so good."_

"Don't worry about my arm!" Law barked. "How's Straw Hat- _ya_? How much longer until his Haki returns?!"

"He said he needed ten minutes," Gyatts answered, "and he's got about…err…3 minutes and 20 seconds to go!"

"Every second counts, then," Law said. "I'll take it from here."

"Right!" Gyatts and his entourage nodded.

XXX

"Okay, you scumbags!" shouted Bartolomeo. "Let's do this! Nothing can cut through my barrier! Now, follow Zoro- _senpai's_ lead and…PUUUUUUUSH!"

On that order, the Coliseum Fighters, Leo, Robin, and some of the townsfolk started pushing on a giant barrier, trying to hold back the Birdcage!

"RAAAAAAARRRGH!" roared Hajrudin.

"HYAHOHOHO!" laughed Chinjao, using his bent Drill Head to try and push the barrier.

"KIIIIIIING!" grunted Elizabello.

Robin used a pair of Gigantesco Mano arms to try and push the barrier. As she did, she glanced down at Leo.

"Dande…lixirs?" she inquired.

"That's' right!" Leo answered. "They're special dandelion puffs made from Princess Mansherry's healing tears!"

High up above town…small dandelion puffs floated in the breeze.

XXX

"Help!" a man cried, limping away from the Birdcage. "It's gonna cut me to pieces!"

"C'mon! You can make it!" another man called out. "Just run faster!"

"I can't!" the limping man answered. "I twisted my ankle a few minutes ago!"

Just as he was about to give up…a dandelion puff gently landed on his ankle, and he suddenly started to run like the wind!

"WHOA!" hecried. "Suddenly, I can run!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" the other men questioned in shock.

Up in the sky, Mansherry is riding on Cub's back, holding a large dandelion as tears fell from her eyes.

XXX

"Dandelixir Puffs," Leo began, "have the ability to provide miraculous healing to people over a wide area! Princess Mansherry is shedding tears over the suffering of Dressrosa…I'm sure that she can save many lives in the country, this way…but there's just one drawback."

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"It has a limit," Leo answered. "The healing only lasts for a few minutes!"

"…Which means that all these warriors who should be out of commission…" Robin surmised.

"That's right!" Leo replied. "They'll be injured again when the time is up! This is the only life-prolonging measure to help us survive the next few minutes!"

All around Dressrosa, those who were lamed by broken legs or left exhausted from running too hard were suddenly healed by Mansherry's Dandelixer Puffs. Even if it was only for a few minutes, they felt it was truly a divine miracle. A godsend had come to help them in the darkest hour, and their prayers had been answered in the form of tiny dandelions.

"…Cub," Mansherry said to Cub, who glanced up at her.

"Yes, Princess Mansherry?" Cub asked.

"…This…is my battle!" Mansherry answered, a determined look in her tearful eyes. "I may be able to fight by holding a weapon or defeating bad people…so…all I can do is cry…cry for the people of Dressrosa who are suffering!"

"…Yes, Princess," Cub smiled. "Despite what others may think…this is your noble way of fighting!"

XXX

"Hey, everyone! Listen to me!"

In a different part of the ruined town, everyone had gathered around Hack.

"Hey!" said a man. "It's Hundredth-Degree Hack! What's he doing here?!"

"No, not him!" Usopp exclaimed as he revealed himself. "Me! I'm the one talking!"

"Oh, god! It's God Usopp, the 5-star convict!" a woman shouted.

"What kind of rap sheet does he have?!" asked a young man.

"Listen up!" Usopp shouted. "Anybody who's healthy enough, go East and West!"

"You mean to where they're pushing the Birdcage?" asked an old man. "But…it's impossible to move that thing-"

"DON'T ARGUE!" Usopp shouted. "TRUST IN MY FRIENDS, GOT IT?!"

"AAAAAAHH!" the crowd screamed. "IT'S GOD USOPP'S RIGHTEOUS FURY!"

XXX

"Rebecca!" Cavendish called out as he spotted the pink-haired girl running towards the center of town. "Come back! Where are you going?! You're still injured!"

Rebecca panted as she kept running.

' _I'm not saying I doubt them,'_ she thought, _'but…if the Birdcage really can't be stopped, then all the people's suffering will mean nothing! I won't let you kill them, Doflamingo! Father…I'm sorry, but I must take up the sword, just one more time and…'_

Just then, Rebecca gasped as she spotted…Violet, standing before Doflamingo with a glare in her eyes.

"Aunt Viola?!" Rebecca asked.

Violet gasped as she spotted her niece approaching.

"Rebecca!" she called. "Stay back! Don't get any ideas…if I let you die, then I could never show my face to your father or your later mother, again!"

"…Then tell me, Viola," Doflamingo said. "Why are YOU here?"

"…If the Donquixote Family is going to collapse into nothing," Violet answered as she threw her cape off, "then wouldn't it be a tad inconvenient for me to just walk away…having once been an executive myself?!"

Rebecca gasped in horror at this.

"No…! Aunt Viola!" she cried.

"…Either I die," Violet began as she drew a dagger, "or you die…Doffy."

"Hehehehehe…!" chuckled Doflamingo. "Such a passionate decision…Violet."

XXX

Not too far away, a large crowd had gathered, as well.

"Hey!" a man shouted, holding his son's hand. "Let us in! We ran all this way! The Birdcage is almost here!"

"We can't," answered another man wearing glasses. "It's way too dangerous up ahead for us to keep going! Almost the entire country is packed up here!"

XXX

"C'mon!" Franky shouted as he and the Tontattas pushed the SMILE Factory against the Birdcage. "Push harder! This thing's just pushing us backward!"

"We're trying!" Wicca cried.

"We can't give up!" Franky exclaimed. "I know we can stop this thing!"

XXX

"PUUUUUUSH!" Zoro and the two samurai yelled as they used their Haki-infused blades to try and push back the Birdcage, as well.

"C'mon!" Zoro grunted. "How's it coming, you guys?!"

"…I…I feel as though it is slowing down!" answered Kin'emon.

"Yes!" Kanjuro answered. "I believe it, too!"

Just then, Zoro turned to see Fujitora approaching.

"You again?!" he asked. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"…I may not be able discern your face with my eyesight," Fujitora replied as he approached the strings, "but I'm not to stand by while fools struggle at their task!" He then infused his sword with Haki and pushed it up against the strings! "My power may be light…but I pledge it to your cause!"

Just then, many Marine soldiers had appeared!

"All units!" shouted a lieutenant. "Assist whomever you can in pushing back the Birdcage! Those of you who can't use Haki, go inside the factory!"

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers answered as they scattered.

"You guys, too?!" Zoro questioned.

XXX

At the SMILE Factory, some of the townsfolk were running to help Franky and the Tontattas, along with the Marines!

"Hey! Let us help, too!"

"Yeah! I can't let these biceps of mine got to waste!"

"We wanna help save our country, too!"

"Let's push it, together!"

Franky gasped in surprise…but then he grinned.

XXX

"What a reassuring wave of help!" Kin'emon said as he noticed everyone coming together to aid them.

"It is said that in times of disaster," Kanjuro began, "even the most unlikely of allies come together in order to survive!"

XXX

With Robin, Leo, and the Coliseum Fighters, some more townsfolk and some of the Riku Army soldiers had come to help, as well!

"Hey! Let us help, too!"

"No way are we gonna get sliced up by those strings without a fight!"

Robin gasped silently at this, but then she smiled.

"Okay, everyone!" she shouted. "Combine our strength!"

Soon, everyone began to put their hands to Bartolomeo's barrier.

"Now…PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSH!" everyone in Dressrosa shouted as they began to push with all their might, combining their strength as one…and after what felt like hours…they felt something stop. They all looked up…and they realized that they had slowed the Birdcage down!

"…All right…!" Zoro smirked.

"Oh, my god…!" whispered a man. "Did you see that?! It's stopped!"

"Yeah, but only for a moment!" answered a young woman. "Still…I can't believe it worked!"

King Riku stared in awe…and felt slightly relieved at this.

"…Yes…!" he whispered.

XXX

"We stopped it!" Sai exclaimed.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAHH~!" sobbed Bartolomeo. "Zoro- _senpai_ was right! We CAN stop the Birdcage!"

"No time for tears, Rooster Boy!" Robin called. "Until Luffy defeats Doflamingo, we can't rest yet!"

"She's right!" Leo shouted. "We gotta keep pushing! The more the Birdcage shrinks, the more the fatalities there will be!"

XXX

"Is everything set?!" asked Gyatts, climbing up a piece of rubble. "How much longer until Lucy's recovery?!"

"Umm…let's see," said one of the spokeswomen.

XXX

"AUNT VIOLA!" Rebecca cried tearfully as Cavendish tried to hold her back.

XXX

Kumi panted as she ran through the ruined streets…when suddenly, she spotted Aika, as well as Luffy, Blizzard, Law, and Jupiter, sitting behind a broken wall.

" _Aika!"_ Kumi called as she ran to the wolf-girl.

"Kumi!" Aika exclaimed as the puppy ran into her arms.

" _What were you thinking, running off like that?!"_ Kumi questioned before she noticed Luffy, lying against Blizzard's side. _"What the…?! What happened to Luffy?!"_

"He pushed himself too far," Aika answered. "He only has a little while to go until his…hot-key thing comes back!"

" _Haki, Aika,"_ Blizzard corrected.

" _Well…how much longer, then?!"_ Kumi asked. _"The Birdcage is still shrinking!"_

"… _Just one minute,"_ Blizzard answered.

With the Birdcage's process slowed down by the efforts of Zoro and the others…it was all up to Luffy's recovery, now.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	91. Lucy!

**Ch. 91- Lucy!**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

Color Spread: The Straw Hats exploring an underground ruins. Robin is looking at a dragon statue while Luffy is hanging from the stone rafters by his feet, looking at bats. Nami yells at him to get down while she holds Aika's hand, and Chopper is frightened by another dragon statue.

* * *

Everyone in Dressrosa is doing everything in their power to stop the Birdcage, and while they did manage to slow it down for just a few seconds, it was still shrinking, little-by-little!

"Come on!" Franky shouted, he, the Tontattas, the Marines, and the townspeople pushing the SMILE Factory against the strings with everything they had! "Keep pushing!"

As they pushed, the Old Royal Plateau was starting to get carved!

"It's cutting into the plateau!" cried a young woman.

Just then, King Riku and Tank appeared, pushing on the factory, as well!

"King Riku!" exclaimed Stella. "Commander Tank!"

"You've all done well," said King Riku. "If it weren't for you and your cohorts, Cyborg Franky, then thousands upon thousands of lives would've been lost by now!"

Franky smirked at this, but then he glared up at the Birdcage.

"Okay!" he shouted. "To hell with this damned Birdcage! We're humans, and humans are meant to be free! SO KEEP PUSHING!"

"WE ARE!" shouted the Tontattas.

"THEN PUSH HARDER!" Franky ordered.

"WE ARE!" the Marines yelled.

"PUSH THIS GODFORSAKEN BIRDCAGE BACK!" Franky roared as they all pushed with all their might!

XXX

"Let go of me, Cavendish!" cried Rebecca, struggling to get out of the Pirate Prince's grasp. "I have to help Aunt Viola!"

"No, Rebecca!" Cavendish shouted. "He'll kill you along with her!"

Violet panted as she glared up at Doflamingo, her right temple dripping blood. Then, she growled as she tried to kick the Warlord in the jaw, only for him to block her heel with his wrist.

"…For ten years," Doflamingo began, "you served as a part of my family…so do you honestly think that would make me hesitate to kill you?!" He then held up his hand and raised his middle finger slightly…causing Violet to freeze. Then he raised his pinky finger, and suddenly, Cavendish let go of Rebecca and was thrown against a building, where strings wrapped around his wrists, neck, ankles.

"AGH!" Cavendish cried. "What the…?! What is this?!"

Then…Rebecca's body started moving on its own…right towards Violet.

"W…what…?!" the woman gladiator whispered in horror. "What's happening?!"

"Violet," Doflamingo began, "I don't punish my people for failure…but that doesn't mean I'll forgive betrayal!"

"…Aunt Viola…!" Rebecca whimpered, uncontrollably drawing her sword. "I…I can't control my body!"

"No, Doflamingo!" Violet shouted. "Leave Rebecca out of this!"

"…Kill her, Rebecca," said Doflamingo. "Do it!"

Rebecca gasped as she slowly moved closer to Violet, who closed her eyes, wishing this was all just some nightmare.

"…I'm sorry, Rebecca…!" she whispered.

"Doflamingo!" Cavendish barked. "You coward! Release me so that I can kill you myself! RELEASE ME, I SAY!"

"Aunt Viola," Rebecca said, tearfully. "I…I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!"

XXX

People were still trying to escape the shrinking Birdcage. However, the center of town was already over populated, and the strings would soon reach the center. Meanwhile, Zoro and the others were still trying their hardest to keep the Birdcage back. As they did…Kyros noticed that his daughter was missing.

"…Robiland…!" Kyros whispered.

"What?" Robin asked.

"…Where's Rebecca?!" Kyros asked, causing Robin to gasp in realization.

XXX

"Okay, Gyatts," said one of the coliseum spokeswomen. "We're all set."

"Good!" Gyatts replied.

XXX

"C'mon…just a little more!" Zoro grunted as he kept pushing with Kin'emon, Kanjuro, Fujitora, and the Marines who could use Armament Haki.

XXX

"Please, be safe…" Mansherry whispered, letting her Dandelixir Puffs fly. "Please…don't let anybody else die!"

XXX

"We're on in 5…4…3…2…1!" shouted the spokeswoman. Soon, Gyatts took in a deep breath before he shouted into a Transponder Snail.

" **Attention, everyone!"** he shouted, his voice being broadcasted all throughout Dressrosa. **"It won't be much longer now!"**

Everyone stopped upon hearing Gyatts' announcement.

"Hey!" a man said. "I recognize him! That's Gyatts from the coliseum!"

"What?!" a woman questioned. "What is he doing at a time like this?!"

"I don't know," answered another man, "but…it sounds like he's saying something important! Let's hear him out!"

"But…what about the Birdcage?!" asked a little boy.

" **Listen to me! Very soon, the star of this battle shall return!"**

"The star?" repeated an old man. "What's he talking about?!"

" **Have you all forgotten?! No! Of course you haven't! This young man came riding upon a white canine into the Corrida Coliseum, glittering and sparkling…our two delightful stars in the making! You may've forgotten him, but I shan't! He tamed the killer bull who struck fear into the hearts of men! He felled a giant whose head split the clouds above! He crushed Don Chinjao, the living legend, himself! This little gladiator and his noble wolf who have brought life to the coliseum…no…to the very core of Dressrosa itself! I have never seen the like of this man and canine who were so free-spirited…so thrilling!"**

"Wait!" exclaimed a teenage boy. "I think I know who Gyatts is talking about!"

"Yeah, me too!" added another boy about his age.

"I think he's talking about…" a middle-age man trailed.

" **That's right! The duo I speak of…is Lucy and Butch~!"**

Blizzard groaned upon hearing his moniker for the coliseum while the crowd just cheered.

XXX

Rebecca whimpered as she moved closer toward Viola.

"I…I don't want to cut Aunt Viola down…!" she whimpered. "Lucy…Butch…please help me!"

XXX

" **That's right!"** Gyatts announced. **"Also known as…Straw Hat Luffy and White Wolf Blizzard!"**

Hearing that caused the citizens to gasp in shock.

" **For 10 years now, we have been deceived by a pirate…and I know that trusting another pirate to come to our aid is a bitter pill to swallow…but I assure you, this is not like the false hero's mask that the Donquixote Family wore on that night! This is the man that our true king, King Riku, claimed was our only hope, and right now, he's currently out of commission due to injuries he suffered in battle!"**

Aika looked at her older half-brother, worriedly.

" **But fear not, Dressrosa! Tremble with joy, for Lucy has made this ironclad oath: he has promised to deliver a one-hit K.O…TO DONQUIXOTE DOFLAMINGO~!"**

Upon hearing that, the crowd roared with cheers.

"Hyahohoho!" laughed Chinjao. "A bold claim, indeed!"

"Luffy…we're gonna hold you to that," Zoro began, "because we can't last much longer!"

" **Do you hear that Doflamingo?! You took advantage of the king's kind heart and fooled the entire world! You stole the throne through deceit! You are a false king! Consider the very ground you stand on…YOUR EXECUTION STAND!"**

Doflamingo sneered at Gyatts, who gulped.

' _I can see everything!'_ thought Gyatts. _'Come after me if you must, but don't you dare harm Lady Viola or Lady Rebecca, you bastard!'_

" **Lucy, the Star of the Corrida Coliseum, shall return!"** he declared. **"It only take another 10 SECONDS!"**

XXX

"GUH!" Hajrudin grunted as he suddenly collapsed!

"Oh, no!" Sai cried. "Hajrudin!"

 **THUD!** Dagama collapsed, not long after!

"Not good!" Leo exclaimed. "The Dandelixir Puffs…they're wearing off!"

 **FWUMP!** Ideo collapsed, soon after!

XXX

" **Just 8 more seconds!"** Gyatts shouted, causing the crowd to cheer.

XXX

"What's going on?!" Mansherry asked.

"It looks like your Dandelixir Puffs are wearing off," said Cub. "The people are falling to their injuries again!"

"What?!" Mansherry questioned before she started crying. "Oh, no…I'm sorry, everyone! My powers aren't good enough! I got everyone's hopes up…only to dash them against the rocks!"

"Don't say that, Princess!" Cub exclaimed. "If it weren't for your help, countless of people would've been killed by the Birdcage already! You truly did create a miracle! You've done your part, but now it's up to Luffyland to save the day! He'll destroy the Birdcage, no matter what!"

XXX

" **6 more seconds!"** Gyatts shouted. **"5!"**

XXX

"We need more help, over here!" Sai shouted.

"Switch someone out for the fallen!" Robin called. "Hurry!"

XXX

"FOUR!" the crowd counted. "THREE!"

"LUCY! LUCY! LUCY!" another part of the crowd chanted.

XXX

Aika gasped happily as Luffy started to stagger to his feet.

"Come on, Big Brother!" she cheered as she and Blizzard began to help him.

" _You got this, Luffy!"_ Blizzard added. _"You got this!"_

XXX

"Two- GUH!" Gyatts counted…only for Doflamingo to impale him with his strings!

"GYATTS!" the spokeswomen cried.

"…One…!" Gyatts grinned, despite blood pouring from his mouth.

XXX

"ZEROOOOOOOOOOOO~!" the citizens shouted. "LUCY! LUCY! LUCY! LU-"

"ENOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUGGH!" Doflamingo roared. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU PACK OF HOWLING FOOLS!"

The crowd gasped at this, suddenly shaken by the Warlord's voice.

"I can't believe you're buying this horseshit!" Doflamingo shouted. "It's all nothing but a farce! Just look around you…the Birdcage is almost closed, and yet you think that some fucking two-bit nobody from who-knows-where is your last chance of salvation?! IT'S ENOUGH TO MAKE ME VOMIT!"

Rebecca whimpered as she moved closer towards Viola.

"…Well…let me bring you all back to reality," Doflamingo hissed. "Dressrosa was MY birthright! This country has belonged to the Donquixote Dynasty since time began! Only I have the right to rule it…and not some dumb-ass pacifists like the Riku Dynasty, and I'll be damned if I let anyone steal that from me! Straw Hat's not coming to save you…and you're all going to die here! NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT!"

He then turned to glare at Rebecca.

"SO HURRY UP AND KILL THIS BITCH, REBECCA!" he ordered. "AFTER THAT, I'LL KILL YOU, TOO, AND I CAN WIPE THE NAME OF THE RIKU FAMILY OFF THE FACE OF HISTORY FOREVER!"

With that, he forced Rebecca to charge at Viola!

"No!" she cried. "NO! AUNT VIOLA~!"

"Just close your eyes, Rebecca!" Violet shouted. "It's going to be all right! You don't have to see any of it! This is all just some awful nightmare! No matter what, you just have to forget it, all right?!"

"NOOOOO!" Rebecca screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO!"

"I won't blame you…!" Violet whispered, a forced smile on her face as tears fell from her eyes. "I won't blame you for anything, Rebecca! Just forget it! YOU'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Rebecca shrieked.

"REBECCA~!" Cavendish cried.

' _Forgive me, Rebecca…!'_ thought Violet. _'Forgive me…for leaving this terrible scar on your heart!'_

Just as Rebecca was about to bring her sword down on her aunt… **SMASH!** Her blade shattered…against the hardened forehead of Luffy, who was sitting on Blizzard's back!

"L…Lucy…? Butch?!" Rebecca questioned.

"Straw Hat…!" Doflamingo hissed.

 **FWUMP!** Violet suddenly appeared behind Law, who had used his Shambles move at the last second.

"…Go…!" Law whispered.

The crowd cheered upon seeing Luffy appear!

"LUCY~!" they all shouted.

"BIG BROTHER!" Aika cheered. "YOU CAN DO IT!"

Luffy glared up at Doflamingo, who licked his lips in a sick manner.

It was time for the final bout…and this time, it was all or nothing.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Next chapter...the final battle!

Review, please!


	92. Heaven and Earth

**Ch. 92- Heaven and Earth**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

" **L…Lucy and Butch…HAVE MADE THEIR ENTRANCE!"** Gyatts shouted, despite Doflamingo impaling him, earlier. Upon hearing this, everyone cheered…even Cavendish, of all people.

"All right!" Usopp cheered. "I knew Luffy could do it!"

"About damn time," Zoro smirked.

"LUFFY- _SENPAI_ ~!" Bartolomeo sobbed while Robin only chuckled.

Violet sniffled as she stood with Law, Jupiter, Aika, and Kumi.

"…Straw Hat…!" she whispered.

In the center of town…Luffy and Blizzard stood before Doflamingo, who glowered down at the duo, while Rebecca stood beside him…her knees wobbling. She was overwhelmed with the shock of almost killing her aunt against her will and the relief of Luffy's appearance. Before long, she stumbled back, but luckily, Cavendish, who had been freed from Doflamingo's strings, ran over and caught her. The woman gladiator sighed, her eyes welling over with tears.

"Shh…" Cavendish soothed, wiping her tears away. "Take it easy. It's all right, now."

"Hey, Cabbage!" Luffy called. "Get Becky away from here!"

"R-right!" Cavendish answered as he picked Rebecca up bridal style and took her away.

"Well," Doflamingo began, "quite an overblown entrance, don't you think? At best, your Haki has barely returned to you. It's all you can do…to stand, isn't it?"

"Well the same goes for you- huh?" Luffy started, only to spot Doflamingo, throwing his string spears at him.

" _WHOA!"_ Blizzard shouted as he dodged out of the way, barely avoiding getting impaled.

As they were fighting, Cavendish panted as he brought Rebecca to Law, Jupiter, Aika, Kumi, and Violet's location: on the roof of a house.

"So this is where you ran off to, Trafalgar," Cavendish quipped.

"Save it," Law said. "I did what I had to do."

"Rebecca!" Violet cried as she ran over to her. "Is she all right?!"

"She's fine," Cavendish answered. "She just had a bad shock, that's all."

"…Oh, Rebecca," Violet whispered as she kissed her niece's forehead. "Don't worry…it'll all be over, soon."

Hearing that caused Rebecca to smile.

"So that's where you are," Doflamingo muttered before putting his hands to the ground. "Just take a look at this…EVER WHITE!"

At that moment…the whole town started to turn into strings!

" _What the hell-?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"Blizzard! Run!" Luffy ordered. "Quick!"

But before the wolf-dog could heed that order, **WHAP!** Several strings wrapped themselves around his paws, keeping him in place!

" _L-Luffy! I can't move!"_ Blizzard cried.

Then, more strings wrapped themselves around Luffy's stomach, wrists, and ankles!

"AAH!" Luffy cried as he struggled to get free. "Urrrgh…DAMMIT!"

"Thousand Arrows…FLAPPING THREAD!" Doflamingo shouted as he sent thousand of string spears at Luffy and Blizzard, who both got impaled by the black tips! The latter tried use his Armaments Haki, but he ended up getting stabbed in the gut!

"GUUUHH!" Luffy cried as he coughed up blood!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Doflamingo. "Has your Haki really come back, 'Lucy'?! HUH?!"

 **KRASH!** The two Straw Hats ended up getting thrown into the wall of a building, and before they could try and recover, they gasped upon seeing more string spears flying towards them!

"SHIT!" Luffy cursed before they were struck!

"LUCY!" Rebecca screamed. "BUTCH!"

"BIG BROTHER, NO!" Aika cried.

" _BLIZZARD!"_ Kumi shouted.

XXX

In another part of town, the citizens saw a giant dust cloud forming.

"Do you see that?!" a man in a beanie asked.

"Yeah, I did," Stella answered. "What happened?! Did Lucy win?!"

"I don't think so!" answered another man. "Look! The Birdcage is still up!"

Everyone looked and saw that he was indeed correct…and to make matters worse, it was smaller than ever. If nothing was done…all of Dressrosa would be lost.

XXX

"Unh…!" Luffy grunted as he suddenly found himself walking on his own. "W…what's going on?!"

Blizzard lied on the ground…blood pooling around him as he watched Luffy…who was walking right towards Doflamingo, whose fingers were outstretched.

"Come here," Doflamingo said. "That's right…like a good puppet…!"

Hearing that caused Luffy to seethe angrily. As he did…he began to think back on something that happened during his training on Rusukaina, two years ago.

" _You pulled through by the skin of your teeth again, Luffy. What ever happened to that special Kong Gun of yours?"_

" _That's the thing, Rayleigh! Listen to this! There was an even bigger animal, this time! A gorilla, and the Kong Gun didn't work!"_

" _Hmm…sounds like trouble."_

"You're a tough one, Straw Hat," Doflamingo said. "I'll give you that much. Maybe I should just skewer and get it over with."

" _I might have a suggestion, Luffy. Think of a better method. You see, the problem with Gear Four is that it puts too much strain on your body."_

" _Hmm…a better method, huh? Yeah…yeah! I think I'll try that!"_

" _Attaboy…now finish eating. You've got plenty of work to do tomorrow."_

"You really are a bad influence, Straw Hat," Doflamingo said as Luffy drew closer towards him. "Why did you have to show up here and spark this little rebellion in the people? If only they'd all behaved themselves…and danced on my strings like puppets are supposed to do…then I wouldn't have had to kill everyone!"

"…Dance?!" Luffy repeated. "Puppets?! STOP TALKING BULLSHIT!"

XXX

"Look!" Kin'emon shouted, pointing to the Old Royal Plateau. "The plateau and the coliseum are being sliced!"

Zoro turned to see the plateau and the coliseum being cut up by the shrinking Birdcage.

"Dammit, Luffy!" he cursed. "HURRY AND FINISH HIM!"

XXX

"Gear…FOURTH!" Luffy shouted, immediately going into his Gear Fourth state…and breaking free of Doflamingo's strings!

"What the fuck?!" questioned Doflamingo. "My strings!"

Blizzard's jaw dropped as he watched Luffy soar high up into the air.

"Hmph!" Doflamingo scoffed. "And just how much longer do you think you'll last with what little stamina you have left?!" He then leapt into the air, chasing after the Straw Hat Captain. "You've got guys to challenge ME, of all people, to a midair battle! IS THIS IS WHERE YOU PLAN TO FINISH ME OFF, STRAW HAT?!"

XXX

"L…Lucy's flying?!" Rebecca questioned.

"He's…he's really gonna do it!" Aika exclaimed, excitedly. "He's gonna beat Mingo!"

" _Come on, Luffy!"_ Kumi cheered. _"You can do it!"_

"…Finish him," Law whispered, sitting against Jupiter's side.

XXX

Up in the air, Luffy poised himself to strike, kicking the air to keep himself floating while Doflamingo flew towards him, his spear strings flying with him!

"I don't like it when somebody tries to stand above me!" Doflamingo shouted.

"You…you try to trap everyone and everything in your own hands," Luffy started, "so that you can control them…AND IT'S FUCKING SUFFOCATING ME~!"

"Then blame your own blood, Straw Hat!" Doflamingo argued. "You were born to be human refuse and helpless puppets! I was born to control you!"

"Like hell!" Luffy shouted, preparing to fire his compressed fist. "I'll kick your ass and be free, JUST LIKE EVERYONE SHOULD BE!"

"I'd like to see you try, boy!" Doflamingo yelled as he formed a giant spider web of strings. "SPIDER WEB!"

"GUUUUM…GUUUUUUUUUM…" Luffy started as he bit into his arm and started to blow more air into it…causing it grow even bigger!

" _DO IT, LUFFY~!"_ Blizzard roared.

"If you won't follow," Doflamingo began, "then you must die…Sixteen Holy Bullets! GOD THREAD!"

He tried to hit Luffy with sixteen spear strings…but his gigantic fist completely shattered them and the Spider Web!

"WHAT?!" Doflamingo questioned…before his whole body got punched. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!"

"KING KONG GUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Luffy roared, his fist throwing Doflamingo straight into the ground, the force being so powerful that it caused the whole town to split and caused everyone to run away to avoid falling into the fissure that had formed!

Law and Jupiter watched as Doflamingo fell through the crevice…as they both remembered something that someone had told them a long time ago.

" _In one area…those with the name of D are often known as…the Enemy of God!"_

"…Cora," Law whispered as he closed his eyes. "You can rest now…!"

 _ **ARROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!**_ Jupiter howled long and low…as Doflamingo's shattered shades fell down next to them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I know it's short, but, uh...AT LAST!

Review, please!


	93. Rubble

**Ch. 93- Rubble**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

 **KRASH!** Doflamingo landed in the underground port town beneath Dressrosa, his shades completely destroyed and revealing his closed eyes.

* * *

Up above…Luffy floated in the sky, panting heavily, but then air in his muscles flew out of his mouth, causing him to deflate to his regular size…before he started falling!

" _HOLY SHIT!"_ Blizzard cried as he jumped onto a cliff on the New Royal Plateau, ran along a ledge, and then jumped up high into the air. Then, he flipped so that his back was facing down as he caught Luffy in his paws, before he flew through the air…heading straight for the roof of the house, Law, Jupiter, Aika, Kumi, Violet, Rebecca, and Cavendish were standing.

"Uh-oh," Cavendish muttered as he backed away.

"LOOK OUT!" Violet shouted as the group ran out of the way, allowing Blizzard room to crash land on the roof.

"Big Brother!" Aika cried as a large dust cloud formed, causing her and Kumi to go to the white wolf-dog's side. When the dust settled, there was Blizzard, lying on the roof, panting heavily with his front legs wrapped around Luffy, who was lying on the canine's stomach.

" _Luffy!"_ Blizzard called. _"Luffy! Hey, can you hear me?! C'mon, say something! ANYTHING!"_

"…Blizzard…?" Luffy murmured, weakly, causing Blizzard to gasp silently.

" _Yeah, Luffy?"_ the wolf-dog asked.

"…Did I…do it…?" Luffy asked in a slurring voice. "Did I…beat Mingo…?"

Blizzard looked up at the sky…and gasped in shock.

XXX

"Hey! What just happened?!" asked a pirate in the crowd that was watching from the streets below.

"Did Lucy win!?" asked a man.

"I…I don't know!" Stella answered.

"Hey, Gyatts!" called another man in the crowd. "What happened?! Who won?!"

XXX

Gyatts panted as he tried to stand up.

"Gyatts, wait!" said one of the spokeswomen. "You shouldn't shout in your condition!"

"Haa…haa…!" Gyatts panted as he picked up the Transponder Snail's receiver. "Don't be stupid…what kind of commentator would I be…if I didn't crown the winner?!" He the pointed up to the sky. "Look…up there!"

The two spokeswomen looked up, only to gasp at a sight they never though they'd see: the Birdcage…was beginning to vanish!

" **Look up to the sky, people of Dressrosa!"** Gyatts announced using the Transponder Snail.

XXX

Everyone looked up, only to gasp as they saw the Birdcage starting to disappear.

" **What you see that is vanishing…is not just the Birdcage…but also the end of Doflamingo's reign!"**

"…Mom?" Carla asked her mother. "Am I dreaming?!"

"…You sure aren't, sweetie," Stella answered, hugging her and her infant son, who cooed happily.

XXX

"Hey! Stop pushing!" Robin shouted. "Look! Up in the sky!"

The Coliseum Fighters, Kyros, and Leo looked up and gasped upon seeing the Birdcage beginning to disappear.

"…No way…!" Sai whispered. "The son of a bitch actually did it!"

"The Birdcage…it's vanishing!" Leo exclaimed.

XXX

"WHOA!" Zoro cried as he, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro tripped, not realizing that the Birdcage was gone. As for Fujitora, he only pointed his head to the sky…as if in disbelief, but also relieved.

XXX

 **KRASH!** The SMILE Factory crashed against the ground, having toppled over due to Franky, the Tontattas, Tank ,and King Riku pushing it.

"Hey!" Franky exclaimed. "What just happened?!"

"Fraland!" Wicca shouted. "Look! The Birdcage is gone!"

Everyone looked up…and gasped upon seeing that the Birdcage had completely disappeared.

"…I don't believe it…!" King Riku whispered.

XXX

" **The scene you are witnessing today,"** Gyatts began, **"is not just a diced-up town…but a place devoid of manipulation! A place of freedom!"**

Bartolomeo and the Coliseum Fighters stood amongst the wreckage of the town…the former sobbing his eyes out.

"The Birdcage…it's gone…!" he whimpered. "And that can only mean…one thing!"

" **The Donquixote Pirates, 2000 strong…versus the Warriors of Fate, drawn into an unlikely partnership! Culminating into the final bout of Donquixote Doflamingo, Warlord of the Sea, versus Lucy the Gladiator, also known as Straw Hat Luffy! And the…the winner is…! The winner is…guhh…! Buh-huh!"**

XXX

It is revealed that Gyatts couldn't pronounce his words correctly…because he was overwhelmed with tears.

"Gyatts…!" said one of the spokeswomen, who was almost as tearful as he is. "Keep it together!"

XXX

King Riku looked up at the sky…as his mind momentarily thought back to the night when Doflamingo and his crew invaded Dressrosa and framed him for attacking his people. He was so overwhelmed with the fact that the Warlord had been defeated…that his eyes began to well up with tears.

XXX

Aika and Kumi sat near Luffy, along with Rebecca…whose eyes were flooding with tears by now: tears of pure joy as she remembered Luffy's earlier promise to defeat Doflamingo.

"…Lucy…!" she whispered. "Thank you…!"

XXX

Gyatts managed to regain his composure before he took in a deep breath.

" **The winner is…LUUUUUUUUUUUCYYYYYYY!"** he shouted.

XXX

Upon hearing that declaration…everyone in Dressrosa burst into a roar of cheers!

"YES!" Usopp shouted. "OH, YES! WHOO-HOOOOOOOO!"

Zoro chuckled, sheathing his swords.

"Like there was ever any doubt," he smirked.

"REJOICE~!" Kin'emon and Kanjuro shouted.

"Zoro!" Robin called as she ran to the swordsman, who smiled and opened his arms, allowing the archaeologist to jump into them. Then, they captured each other's lips in a passionate victory kiss.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the Tontattas cheered, along with Franky. "WE WOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

Bartolomeo was bawling by now.

XXX

Blizzard smiled as he heard all the cheers coming from all over Dressrosa. Then he looked at Luffy, who looked like he was about to pass out, any second now.

"… _That answer your question, Luffy?"_ Blizzard asked.

"You did it, Big Brother!" Aika exclaimed, excitedly. "You won!"

" _You were so cool!"_ Kumi added.

"I commend you, Straw Hat," Cavendish said as he did a gracious bow. "Well done!"

"Couldn't have done it better, myself," Law added, sitting against Jupiter's side.

Luffy smiled weakly…before he let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

"Lucy?" Rebecca asked in concern…only to be answered by a snore.

" _He's tired,"_ Blizzard said. _"I don't blame him…he fought long and hard…gave almost everything he had, just to bring down possibly his most formidable foe yet…and he won. Now…all he can do is rest. He's earned it."_

Rebecca smiled, as did Aika, Kumi, and Viola. Seeing as how Doflamingo was defeated, there was no longer a need to address by her codename.

As everyone celebrated, Kyros snuck off, a smile upon his face…before he leaned back against a hunk of wall that had broken off in the Birdcage. He sighed as he put a hand to his forehead, looking up to the heavens.

Even now, he still couldn't believe it…for ten years…ten long, painful years of living as a toy, not being remembered by his loved ones, raising his daughter, and then secretly forming the rebellion against Doflamingo…Kyros had fought longer and harder than anyone. There were even times he felt as if he was going to admit defeat…but then, a miracle: Luffy and the Straw Hats appeared, just a bunch of pirates passing by, but throughout the day, they helped expose the darkness of the country to the eyes of its citizens.

At long last…Doflamingo had been brought down by that brave, valiant young man who won back Dressrosa's freedom…and upon realizing that, Kyros began to cry like he had never cried, before.

It is not always a tragic event when a kingdom falls into ruin. On this day, the citizens of Dressrosa rejoiced and wept amid the rubble. After ten years…the nightmare was over.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

...I'm actually crying, myself, right now...because I only have 10 chapters left.

Review, please!


	94. On Hands and Knees

**Ch. 94- On Hands and Knees**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

As all of Dressrosa rejoiced over their freedom…one man looked up at the sky, smiling in relief.

"That's my little brother," Sabo said. "Well, better go find him and Aika and make sure they're all right."

"Hey!"

Sabo turned to see Burgess…who looked almost half-dead and covered in blood.

"Aren't you gonna finish me off?!" Burgess questioned.

"There's no need," Sabo answered. "Sounds like everything's over, now."

"Hmph!" Burgess scoffed. "You're all too soft…you 'brothers'."

 **PURUPURUPURU! PURUPURU! PURUPURUPURU!** Sabo's Mini Transponder Snail started to ring…but he ignored it as he turned to face Burgess.

"You wanna know what Ace said right before we handed him over to the Marines after our Captain defeated him at Banaro Island?" Burgess asked, causing Sabo's eyes to narrow, angrily.

XXX

In the underground port, Koala had met up with some of her comrades, who had gone missing when they came to Dressrosa on reconnaissance, but never came back due to becoming toys.

"Hey!" called Koala. "Are we getting underway?! The Marines will be here soon! Have you called Sabo, yet?!"

"We tried, but he won't pick up!" answered a fellow Revolutionary.

"Again!?" Koala questioned. "Ugh! He gets on my nerves, so much!"

XXX

"WEEHAHAHAHAW~!" laughed Burgess. "You'll laugh when you hear this! When Ace learned he was gonna be put to the rack, he said 'Don't tell my little brother'."

Hearing that caused Sabo to tense up.

"WEEHAHAHAHAHAHAW~!" Burgess guffawed as he began to stand up. "What a dumb-ass! He had no idea of the value of his laugh. Of course they were going to report to the whole world that the infamous Fire Fist Ace was brought to justice! The Marines made sure to get 120% of what his life was worth- GAH!"

 **WHAP!** Sabo grabbed Burgess' skull with his Dragon Claws…and slowly began to squeeze.

"That's enough," Sabo hissed. "Shut up! You have no idea how long I've spent, thinking about what his last words might've been…every single night since he died! There were times I couldn't even sleep! I DON'T NEED YOU TO EXPLAIN ANY OF THIS TO ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Burgess cried out in pain as Sabo kept squeezing his head…and yet, he was grinning, too.

' _That's right, you idiot,'_ he thought. _'Get pissed! I won't let the Flame-Flame Fruit slip outta my grasp!'_

Behind Burgess' back…was the same knife he was going to use to kill Luffy.

"I know you're full of regrets," said Burgess. "After all…despite your status and power…YOU DIDN'T GO TO SAVE YOUR BROTHER!" He then drew the knife, attempting to stab Sabo with it! "IF YOU REALLY CARED FOR HIM, WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOW UP?! TAKING A NAP, MAYBE?! WEEHAHAHAHAHAHAW~!"

Sabo growled before he drew his pipe and whacked the knife out of Burgess' hand!

"SHUT UP!" he shouted. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH REGRETS!"

He then let Burgess' face go as he reeled back his fist.

"HIKEN!" he shouted as he threw his fist forward, creating a blast of fire that hit the Blackbeard Pirates' Second Commander dead-on!

"GUWAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Burgess screamed as he was sent flying.

"…I was gonna let you go," Sabo said, his hand ablaze, "but Ace's flames are telling me you deserved it!"

Just then, he heard the sound of paws padding against the ground. As he turned around, he saw Lucky approaching him.

"Hey, there you are," Sabo said. "Where'd you go while I was fighting that Admiral?"

" _I had something to take care of,"_ Lucky replied. _"I figured that since maybe Aika was gonna be more like your brother, Luffy…well…"_

"…I get it," Sabo smiled. "Thanks, Lucky."

" _No problem,"_ Lucky answered. _"Oh, and by the way…Koala's been trying to call you for the past ten minutes, and she's pissed."_

 **PURUPURUPURU! PURUPURUPURU! PURUPURUPURU!** Sabo gulped upon hearing his snail ringing again before he hesitantly picked it up.

"Uh…hey, baby," Sabo said.

" **DON'T 'HEY BABY' ME!"** Koala shouted, causing the Revolutionary Army Chief of Staff to flinch. **"Why weren't you picking up your snail?!"**

"I-I got caught up fighting with Burgess!" Sabo answered. "I'm sorry!"

" **Get your butt down here!"** Koala ordered. **"I got the list and the evidence, I called the ship in, and I met up with Hack! Now we're just waiting for you!"**

"Right, I'm coming," Sabo replied.

 **KOCHEP!** He soon hung up, but as he did, he saw Lucky grinning at him.

"…Don't you say it," Sabo growled.

" _Say what?"_ Lucky asked.

"Just don't, Lucky, okay?! Just don't say it!"

" _Say what? That you're…"_

"No! I'm not listening! La-la-la-la-la-la! I don't hear you! La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la~!"

"… _Whipped."_

"DAMMIT, LUCKY! I AM NOT WHIPPED!"

Lucky laughed as he ran off while Sabo gave chase.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sabo shouted. "COME BACK AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN, YOU DAMN DOG!"

XXX

Meanwhile, the Marines were busy arresting the Donquixote Pirates…as well as collecting Diamante's corpse on Flower Hill. Senor Pink's harem tried to stop the Marines from taking him away, but it was no use. As for Sugar, they put gloves on her as well as seastone cuffs, just to make sure she didn't turn anybody else into toys. They arrested all 9 executives, as well as the 2 Supreme Executives that were still alive: Pica and Trebol.

As for Doflamingo, they tied him up in seastone chains, at least ten times. Cuffs would've done enough, but this was just a precautionary measure.

"That's all of them," said a Marine soldier. "Have we contacted HQ yet?"

"Actually, Admiral Issho said not to yet," answered another soldier, to his comrade's confusion.

XXX

On the nearby Applenine Island, a Winter Island in the New World, everyone looked up as they saw someone appearing on the screen. It is soon revealed to be Vice-Admiral Maynard.

" **Attention!"** he called. **"Attention, everyone! This is Vice-Admiral Maynard of the Marines, speaking to you from Dressrosa! This is going out to the three nearest islands!"**

XXX

On another island, everyone happened to see the rubble behind Maynard.

"What's that rubble he's standing?" asked a man in the crowd.

" **What you see behind me,"** Maynard began, **" is the current state of Dressrosa!"**

Upon hearing that, people began to gasp in shock and horror.

"Oh, my god! What happened?!"

"Is anyone even alive?! I have a cousin who lives in Dressrosa!"

XXX

"Vice-Admiral Maynard, sir!" said one of the Marines. "It looks like the range of the Visual Transponder Snails is reaching the three neighboring islands!"

"Good," Maynard answered. "I'll explain what happened here! As I ordered, take the other Visual Transponder Snail and follow Admiral Issho with it!"

"Yes, sir!" the Marines saluted.

XXX

Not too far way, the people of Dressrosa are standing around King Riku.

"King Riku!" a man shouted. "Scores of our countrymen were turned into toys and-"

"No," King Riku spoke. "Please…none of that. Even with the whole misunderstanding fixed…I cannot return to the throne."

"But Your Majesty," Stella said, "we need you now more than ever."

"She's right!" added a young man. "We've had enough violence! What if everyone in the kingdom shared your way of thinking?! Then will you come back?!"

"No, no," King Riku answered. "Don't you see? Pacifism is what caused all this. Doflamingo knew I would never oppose him and let my kingdom fall to ruin and he took advantage of that…Pica was right. I'm not fit to be king anymore-"

"But we love you, King Riku!" shouted Carla, causing the old man to gasp.

"We don't care if Dressrosa falls to ruin, again!" added a chef. "We want you to be the king who refuses to choose war!"

"Even if our country should collapse," Stella said, holding her daughter's hand and her son in her other arm, "we're willing to take that chance!"

"Even if we're dirt poor," added an old man, "we don't care!"

"Just make Dressrosa a land of peace again!" his wife chimed in.

King Riku stared at the citizens in disbelief.

"Gahahahaha!" laughed Elizabello. "As the 'Fighting King', that stings a bit!"

"E-Elizabello?" King Riku repeated.

Just then, a Riku Army Soldier appeared.

"Your Majesty!" he called. "You must return to the palace, at once! The Transponder Snails from nearby kings are ringing off the hook!"

"Gahahahahahaha!" laughed Elizabello. "I made sure to let them all know! I told them all that King Riku would be returning to the throne, and they're all overjoyed!"

"It's the King of Prodence!" some men in the crowd cheered.

"…I always thought he always called 'King of Produce'," said Carla.

"Shh~!" Stella shushed. "Carla! Don't let him hear you say that!"

"Just look at you," Elizabello said. "Look at how old you are now, in just ten years, King Riku! What happened to the man who gave his neighbors the Evil Eye to make sure they never fell into war?! We've been waiting a whole decade for you to return! So please…come back to us…King Riku Dold III, the King of Miracles!"

"…Elizabello…!" King Riku whispered in awe.

"He's right."

Everyone looked up to see Fujitora approaching.

"Good King Riku," the blind Admiral said, "we just can't have you go and take all the blame for the hell that Doflamingo has raised here!"

"Admiral…?" King Riku asked.

"The force responsible for letting that horrible man hold official reign under the authority of the Seven Warlords System," Fujitora began, "is none other than the World Government, itself!"

Some people gasped in surprise while others nodded their heads in agreement.

"…Citizens of Dressrosa," Fujitora said. "Riku Family…allow me to most humbly apologize…on behalf of the Government!"

On that…Fujitora did something that no Marine had ever done: he dropped to his hands and knees and bowed his head. Not long after, his troops began to do the same!

"We have done you…a terrible disservice!" Fujitora exclaimed.

"…You…!" King Riku whispered in disbelief.

XXX

"Hey, take it easy with him!" Usopp said as Kin'emon and Kanjuro gently put Luffy on the back of Spring Sparrow. "He looks like he's been through a lot!"

As everyone was preparing to leave, Aika happened to be watching Fujitora from where she stood. As she did, a smile appeared upon her cute face.

" _What's up with you, Aika?"_ Kumi asked. _"I thought you hated the Marines."_

"I do," Aika answered, "but…that blind guy…for a Marine, he's actually kind of nice."

Kumi glanced at Fujitora…before she smiled.

" _Yeah,"_ she said. _"I guess he is."_

"Aika! Kumi!" Robin called. "Let's go, girls!"

"Where are we going?" Aika asked.

"Somewhere safe that we can rest and hide for a while," Zoro answered. "After that, your brother's gonna be out for a while."

Luffy snored even more, as if to affirm this.

XXX

As Fujitora kept bowing to King Riku and the people of Dressrosa…one Marine held up a Visual Transponder Snail, broadcasting this for all to see. What's more, on three neighboring island, some newspaper reporters happened to see this and began to take pictures and write down notes.

The false prosperity and true nature of the mighty country of Dressrosa, the fall of Doflamingo, the world's greatest black market broker, and Marine HQ Admiral Fujitora, prostrating himself in apology…this massive incident within the Birdcage…was finally unleashed upon the world.

The article on the newspaper's front page: PIRATE ALLIANCE OF STRAW HAT LUFFY AND TRAFALGAR LAW DEFEATS WARLORD OF THE SEA, DOFLAMINGO!

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

In memory of the people who lost their lives on 9/11. Never forget.

Review, please.


	95. Tiger and Dog

**Ch. 95- Tiger and Dog**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

Romeo © Gakuto1991

* * *

King Riku and the people of Dressrosa gaped in utter disbelief at what they were seeing. Fujitora, an Admiral of the Marines, was bowing before them along with all his soldiers!

"…Raise your head, Admiral," King Riku said. "What would the world say if they saw such a spectacle? In fact…did you choose not to go after Doflamingo, just to set this moment up?!"

"What I needed was the truth!" Fujitora argued. "So…I chose to let Straw Hat and his allies do all the fighting. That was my gamble. How could a man who let pirates run wild on innocent civilians to turn his blade on one of the Seven Warlords and then act as though he dispenses justice?!"

"…Fujitora…!" King Riku whispered in disbelief.

"It was through the actions of pirates, gladiators, and civilians alike," Fujitora began, "that this country seized victory and regained its freedom today!"

XXX

Amidst the ruins of Dressrosa, Kyros stood before the Tontattas, who saluted him as he did them.

"Well done, everyone!" Kyros exclaimed. "You are the Anti-Doflamingo Force: the Little Riku Army!"

"Thank you, Captain!" the Tontattas shouted.

"As of today, our goals have been met," Kyros said. "Now that the Doflamingo Family has been vanquished…this unit is…disbanded!"

On that, the Tontattas began crying, not out of sadness, but out of joy and relief that they had won back their freedom and saved their fellow dwarves.

"Now then," Kyros began, "go and see King Riku in the palace, immediately!"

"Yes, sir!" the Tontattas shouted.

XXX

"Tank," King Riku whispered. "The Marines have an image to uphold. Take the pirates and gladiators who fought for our sake and hide them in the palace, and while you're at it, and send everyone who's lost their home to the palace as well."

"With pleasure, Your Majesty," answered Tank, grinning broadly.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the Sacred Land of Mariejois, on top of the Red Line…

"So you're telling me that the whole mistaken mess about Doflamingo leaving the Warlords…was on orders from someone even higher than you?!"

It is revealed that the one speaking was none other than Fleet Admiral Sakazuki…AKA Akainu, confronting the Five Elder Stars. The new Fleet Admiral had a huge scar going down the right side of his face and even a slightly torn ear…a result of his duel with Aokiji, two years ago. Also, he had a bit of a scruffy mustache and a goatee on his chin.

"So tell me," said Sakazuki, "how does a rat like Doflamingo bend the whole fucking world to his will?! If this kind of nonsense keeps happening on my watch, I'll be the laughing stock of the Marines! I want you to put an end to this farce at once!"

"Don't talk back to us, Sakazuki," said the dreadlock elder.

"Your honor is only a trifling matter!" added the one with the handlebar mustache.

"The Marines are just the outward face of the Government," said the bald one.

"We've placed the matter in Cipher Pol's hands!" the platinum blonde-haired elder.

"Cipher Pol…?!" Sakazuki repeated. "Now see here! The Celestial Dragons' puppet has gone right over your heads!"

"Shut your insolent mouth, Sakazuki!" shouted the bald elder.

"What of Kuzan then?!" asked the handlebar mustachioed elder. "He's dedicated his considerable power to assisting Blackbeard, of all people! What do you say about that?!"

"That fool is long gone from the ranks!" shouted Sakazuki. "Whatever he does now has nothing to do with us!"

Suddenly, a Marine Vice-Admiral rushed into the room.

"Five Elders!" he shouted. "Fleet Admiral! Warlord of the Sea, Donquixote Doflamingo and his crew have fallen to the pirate alliance of Straw Hat Luffy and Trafalgar Law! Dressrosa is in utter ruin!"

Hearing that caused Sakazuki and the Five Elders to gasp in shock.

"WHAT?!" Sakazuki questioned. "The Son of Dragon, again?!"

"That damned boy…!" hissed the bald elder.

"And there's more!" the Marine Vice-Admiral added.

The video and information sent to the neighboring islands around Dressrosa spread from country to country, causing chaos where it swept, like a particularly fierce wildfire. The News Coos flew throughout the world, delivering the news of Doflamingo's defeat. Some people in the black market were devastated by the news, their source of weapons and Devil Fruits lost, possibly forever, while meanwhile, some countries celebrated, for it meant the end of a war they had long fought.

In a particular part of the sea, there was a Marine battleship sailing towards Dressrosa.

"What's going on, Tsuru? You didn't need to set sail, you know."

"What's what _I'm_ saying, Inspector General!"

"Well, I suppose it can't be helped, seeing as how you've been on these pirates trail for some time."

"On YOUR orders!"

"…Want a rice cracker?"

 **WHACK!**

"OUCH!"

"YOU SOUND JUST LIKE THAT OLD FOOL, GARP!"

XXX

In a town, somewhere in the New World…

"Hey!" shouted a pizza chef. "Some old woman ran off with the pizza that I made!"

As he ran through the streets…a little pink-haired girl in a brown coat walked by, reading a newspaper while munching on a slice of pizza.

"Doflamingo, huh?" muttered Jewelry Bonney. "Not bad, Straw Hat and Law…nice to see my rivals doing well."

XXX

In a certain sky…

"High Priest Urouge! There's someone here!"

Lying upon a bed of clouds laid Mad Monk Urouge, who, for some reason, was covered in bandages.

"Nonsense," said Urouge. "This is a Sky Island! Who could possibly come up here-"

 **BOOM!**

"Hmm?!" Urouge muttered before he looked up…only to spot a massive shadow in the distance, causing him to gasp in horror. "No…it can't be…!"

XXX

Concurrently, in another part of the New World…

"Well, well," said Capone Bege. "It seems our fellow Worst Generation Pirates are making quite a name for ourselves. We're taking Caesar for ourselves, boys!"

"Yes, Godfather!" answered Bege's men.

XXX

"Well, I guess it didn't take long for them to get the jump on us."

At the Kidd Pirates' hidden base, Kidd, Killer, Hawkins, Apoo, and Romeo are eating their dinner.

"This quite an upset, I must say," said Kidd.

"And Doflamingo is connected with Kaido," said Hawkins.

"Yeah, and this is gonna piss him off, now!" shouted Apoo.

"If this was part of their plan," said Kidd, "it makes their goal clear."

"They're trying to defeat one of the Four Emperors," Hawkins noted.

"Kaido, the King of the Beasts!" Apoo exclaimed.

Outside, Kidd's crew, Hawkins' crew, and Apoo's crew are celebrating with a party.

"Well, at least we're not after the same thing," Killer pointed out, sucking up spaghetti through the holes in his mask. "That saves us the trouble of wasting strength on them. For our goal…is the Emperor, Red-Haired Shanks!"

Kidd, Romeo, and Apoo grinned while Hawkins remained stoic.

XXX

On a certain island, covered in mist and snow…

"Say what?!" a pirate asked standing next to X Drake. "Doflamingo killed your old man?!"

"Yes," answered Drake. "Diez Barrels was my Father…it's long in the past. I actually thank him for it…that son of a bitch never showed me any kind of respect."

"Sheesh…that's cold, boss," said another pirate.

"Anyway, we'd better report this!" added another. "Man, he's really gonna snap!"

"HEY!" shouted a third pirate. "MASTER KAIDO! WHERE ARE YOU?! THAT FUCKING IDIOT JOKER WENT AND SCREWED IT ALL UP! WE CAN'T GET OUR SMILE FRUITS ANYMORE!"

In the distance…a giant, horned figure stood, as tall as a mountain!

XXX

Back on Dressrosa…

" **DON'T PLAY DUMB, ISSHO!"**

The Marines yelped in fright as they all jumped back…while Fujitora sat, stoic as ever, holding the Transponder Snail's receiver.

" **Do you realize what you've done?!"** Sakazuki questioned. **"You know what it means when a Marine Admiral admits fault! Why didn't you report this to HQ, first?!"**

"…If I did," Fujitora answered, "then I suppose the news would come out and tell a _different_ story…just like what happened two years ago in certain country known as Alabasta, am I wrong?!"

 _Flashback_

"This whole Seven Warlords thing is nothing but a damn farce," said Smoker, who stood in front of Fujitora, who was eating a bowl of ramen. "Two years ago…I was there, in person, when Crocodile's entire ruse was exposed for what it was. The Marines were helpless to do anything about it! If it weren't for the Straw Hat Pirates, Alabasta would've sunk to being a pirate nation, just like Dressrosa is today…but instead of coming out with the truth, the Government covered it up and said that the Marines defeated Crocodile!"

 **SMASH!** He smashed a barrel into pieces in his anger.

"…I doubt it would've made a difference, no matter what rank I was," said Smoker.

 _Flashback end_

On another ship…Smoker is seen, lying in bed, covered in bandages due to his fight with Doflamingo, as he read the newspaper.

"I'll be damned," the Vice-Admiral said. "Fujitora actually went and did it."

"It almost reminds me of what happened in Alabasta, two years ago," Tashigi smiled. "It's almost as if he just righted that wrong for us."

"Captain, Commodore, or Vice-Admiral," Smoker mused. "I couldn't do the same thing, no matter what rank I had. I'm astonished, really."

"Oh!" Tashigi exclaimed. "I made some muffins earlier. Do you want a cup of coffee, too?"

"I said 'astonished', Tashigi, no 'famished'!" shouted Smoker.

"Oh," Tashigi muttered. "Oops."

Just then, the kids from Punk Hazard entered, while the giant ones remained outside.

"Hey, Miss Tashigi!" called Mocha. "We're hungry!"

"Can we have lunch, now?!" asked Synd.

"Of course!" Tashigi answered.

"When are we gonna see Mr. Veggie Pants?" asked a little girl.

"Mr. _Vegapunk_ ," Tashigi corrected. "We won't be arriving at his lab for at least a few more days."

Nearby, some of the G-5 men watched with smiles.

"The Cap'n is so good with kids…!"

"Well, duh! She's a woman after all!"

"Makes me wish I was a kid…what I would give to be held in the valley of the Cap'n's big, luscious-"

"Hey!" Tashigi shouted. "Get back to work!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" the G-5 soldiers cried.

As they went to get back to their chores, Tashigi looked up to the sky…and smiled.

"I'm glad you're doing well…Law," she whispered.

XXX

" **So we cover up things! Big deal!"** Sakazuki shouted. **"How else would we be viewed as Heroes of Justice?!"**

"I'd rather die than be made a hero on a big, fat lie!" Fujitora barked. "It was the choice of our superiors in the World Government to hire pirates to keep the balance of the world in check!"

" **THIS IS AN ISSUE OF MARINE HQ'S TRUST AND DIGNITY, ISSHO! YOU ARE OUT OF LINE! YOU'VE CAUSE OUR JUSTICE TO LOSE FACE!"**

"IF YOUR FACE IS ALL YOU CARE ABOUT, WHY DON'T YOU KEEP IT TUCKED AWAY, WHERE IT WON'T GET HURT! IF ADMITTING FAULT MEANS YOUR TRUST IS GONE, YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

The Marines around Fujitora only yelped in fright as they backed away.

" **YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE THIS RIGHT, FUJITORA!"** yelled Sakazuki. **"YOU WILL NOT SET FOOT IN ANY MARINE BASE IN THE WORLD UNTIL YOU'VE BROUGHT THE HEADS OF THE SON OF DRAGON AND TRAFALGAR LAW WITH YOU!"**

"…Fine by me," Fujitora scowled before he hung up.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Man, Fujitora is so awesome...!

Review, please!


	96. Sabo's Adventure

**Ch. 96- Sabo's Adventure**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

Later that night, in the Flower Field, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Robin, Franky, Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, Law, Jupiter, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro had all gathered up in Kyros' house to spend possibly the next few days, resting and recuperating. Surprisingly enough, Bellamy was also there, still alive, despite the beating he had. He also had a damp cloth on his forehead, indicating he had developed a fever as well.

Luffy was lying on Kyros' bed, snoring loud, his forehead, upper torso, arms wrapped up in bandages. Aika and Kumi, the former in her Wolf Form, lied on the bed with him, Aika's left hind leg and forehead in bandages and Kumi's stomach also wrapped up in bandages. She also had a patch on her right temple.

"Poor tired things," Robin said as she covered them up with a blanket. "They just got on the bed with Luffy and fell asleep, right away."

"Can you blame 'em?" Usopp asked. "A lot happened, today! I'm surprised I'm not asleep by now!"

"Shh~!" Robin shushed. "You'll wake them."

"Sorry about your bed, Kyros," Zoro said. "I guess Luffy pretty much took over."

"Don't give it a second thought," said Kyros, his forehead, right bicep, nose, and cheek bandaged. "Besides, I've slept without a bed many times. This will be no different."

On that, he soon lied down on the floor and was out like a light.

"My word," Kin'emon said in surprise. "He really was tired!"

" _Can someone please explain to me why he's here?"_ Blizzard asked, glancing at the comatose Bellamy.

"Straw Hat- _ya_ asked me to save him," answered Law.

" _I don't understand why,"_ Jupiter added. _"You told us they used to be enemies, right?"_

" _Hey, I hardly understand half the things that go on in Luffy's head,"_ Blizzard countered. _"I'm just as confused as you are, but…I guess it's just another one of his crazy whims."_

Before anybody could reply, Law lied back against Jupiter, both snoring like trains.

" _You guys, too?!"_ Blizzard asked.

Soon after, Usopp was seen, his upper body on the floor and his lower body on the bed as he snored.

"And he's out, too," Franky added, fixing his damaged face.

XXX

Outside…two shadowy figures approached the house.

XXX

"Dammit," Zoro cursed as he looked inside the cupboards. "Where does he keep the booze in this place?"

"Zoro, you can't just go rummaging around in someone's house like you own it!" Robin scolded.

"What?" Zoro asked. "He said we could help ourselves to anything we wanted."

Just then, Luffy sat up, wide awake.

" _Hmm?"_ Blizzard muttered. _"What's up, Luffy?"_

Just then, the door opened, and at first, Zoro was poised to strike…but then…

"Hey, buddy. Catch!"

 **WHAP!** Zoro caught a bottle of rum in his hand, and as he looked up, he saw Sabo and Lucky, entering the room.

"Yo!" Sabo greeted.

"Sabo!" Robin exclaimed.

"Sabo!" Luffy exclaimed as he tried to get out of bed, only to flinch slightly in pain. "Ow, ow, ow…!"

"Easy there, Lu," Sabo said. "Just sit back down, okay? No need to push yourself because of me."

"Sorry," Luffy answered.

"Wait a minute," Zoro said. "You guys know him?"

"Oh, yeah," Luffy said. "Guys, I'd like you meet Sabo…my other brother!"

"Other brother?!" Zoro questioned.

"You're kidding me!" exclaimed Franky.

"I already knew him, Luffy," said Robin. "We meet when I was at Baltigo."

Sabo chuckled as he and Lucky sat down and settled in with the others.

"Should I wake Aika?" Luffy asked.

"Nah, let her sleep," Sabo replied as he glanced at their little sister. "Poor kid's had a long day. I only came because I wanted see you guys before I leave."

"What?" Luffy asked, surprised.

"You're leaving?" Robin inquired. "Why?"

"CP0 is coming back," Sabo answered. "They're coming for us."

"CP0?" Luffy asked.

" _They're the best of the best of Cipher Pol,"_ Lucky answered. _"That's why we gotta scram…and if you're smart, you'll do the same."_

"Lucky's right," Sabo added. "Dressrosa's gonna be in a lot of chaos for the next few days. It's not a good idea to stay here."

"We would if we could," Robin answered, "but…we don't have a means of escape, and even if we did, we still need to rest up from all the injuries we took during the battle with Doflamingo and his crew."

"Speaking of which," Sabo said as he put a hand on Luffy's shoulder, "once again, you never cease to amaze me. You haven't changed a bit, Lu."

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Well, it wasn't easy, but I pulled it off!"

"You were always doing crazy things since you were little," Sabo replied. "You may've gotten taller and gotten a battle scar or two, but you still act the same…although, I can't help but think you've matured a little bit."

"Well, look at you!" Luffy answered. "You grew your hair out! And you don't have that missing tooth anymore!"

" _All right, cut the damn pleasantries!"_ Blizzard barked.

" _Whoa, what's with you?"_ Lucky asked.

"Blizzard?" Luffy asked, confused.

" _Look here, Sabo,"_ Blizzard said as he approached him. _"You can try and pretend that everything's all hunky-dory, but you and I know both you're just avoiding the real question, here."_

Sabo's lips turned downwards into a frown, to Luffy's concern.

" _Luffy told me about you,"_ Blizzard spoke. _"He told me what happened 12 years ago…about how you supposedly died in an accident…and yet, somehow, here you are! You've been alive the whole time…so tell me, Sabo…where were you?"_

Sabo gasped silently at this.

" _Fire Fist was your brother just as much as Luffy is!"_ Blizzard said. _"All this time, you were alive…so why didn't you come and help Fire Fist when he needed you the most?! And not just him…but Luffy, too! You should've been there, so why weren't you?!"_

"Blizzard, that's enough!" Luffy shouted as he stood up. "You can't talk to my brother that way! He-"

"No, Luffy," Sabo interjected. "Blizzard's right…I should've been there to help Ace…but I wasn't."

"So…what happened?" Zoro asked.

"It's best if I start at the beginning," Sabo answered. "You see…12 years ago…Luffy, Ace, and I met. We raised all kinds of hell, together…hunting, playing, fighting wilding animals…as time went on, we decided we would grow up to be pirates…even though Old Man Garp would try and beat some sense into us and make us become Marines. That's when we shared cups of sake together and became sworn brothers."

"I see," Robin smiled.

"But then one day…something happened," Sabo said. "You see…I was fed up with my home…fed up with all the nobles in the Goa Kingdom…they were dirtier and more rotten than any trash in the Grey Terminal. They were planning on burning everything up for the sake of a Celestial Dragon…so I ran away from home…sent Ace and Luffy a letter, got on a little boat, and I headed out to sea…but when I did, I inadvertently crossed paths with a Celestial Dragon's ship…and I was shot down."

Everyone, except those who were asleep, gasped in shock.

"I thought for sure that I was gonna die, right then and there," Sabo said, "but, by some miracle, I was rescued by…err…"

"Who saved you?" Luffy asked.

"…Your dad, Luffy," Sabo answered. "Your dad, Dragon, saved me."

Luffy's eyes widened at this while, Zoro, Robin, Franky, and Blizzard all glanced at each other, worriedly, for they knew that their captain had ill-tempered feelings about his father.

"…Keep going," Luffy said.

"Right," Sabo nodded. "Anyway, that night, Dragon brought me aboard his ship and treated my wounds…but…well…there was a problem."

 _Flashback_

Sabo was lying in a cot, the entire left half of his face and his torso in bandages.

"Amnesia vyou say?!" asked Ivankov.

"That's right," answered the doctor. "He must've suffered quite a shock. He can't even seem to remember his own name."

"It says 'Sabo' on your belongings, young man," said a fellow Revolutionary. "Is that your name?"

"Uh…I guess so," Sabo answered.

"I've met this boy, before," Dragon said. "He's of Goa Kingdom noble stock."

"Perhaps we should send him home, then," said a woman Revolutionary.

"No, wait!" Sabo shouted. "Please, no! Don't send me home…I don't know why, but I just can't go back! I don't want to!"

"…Very well," Dragon said. "You may stay with us, Sabo."

"What?!" Ivankov questioned. "Vyou can't be serious! We already have our hands full with all the other refugee kids!"

 _Flashback pause_

"You had amnesia?" Zoro asked.

"That's right," Sabo answered. "The shock from getting shot down was so great, my mind went into overdrive…next thing I knew, I couldn't remember anything. The only thing that was clear to me was that I had a strong desire not to go back home."

"How shocking…!" Kin'emon whispered.

"Indubitably," agreed Kanjuro.

" _I…I had no idea,"_ Blizzard said, suddenly feeling guilty about his outburst earlier.. _"I'm sorry."_

"Hey, I don't blame you," Sabo answered. "I understand that you were just trying to protect Luffy, right? You two went through a lot together."

Blizzard smiled at this.

"So what happened after that?" Luffy asked.

"Well, Dragon saw potential in me," Sabo replied. "He put me through a lot of training with Hack and Bartholomew Kuma."

"Kuma?" Zoro repeated.

"That's right," Sabo answered. "Kuma was a Revolutionary before he became one of the Seven Warlords."

"You're kidding!" Franky exclaimed.

"Nope," Sabo replied. "Anyway, as time went by, I met Koala…man…she was tough, even back then."

"Wait…Koala?" Luffy replied. "Where have I heard that name before?"

" _Wait…isn't Koala that girl that Fisher Tiger helped?"_ asked Blizzard.

"That's right," Sabo answered. "She joined up with us some time after his death."

"What about Lucky?" asked Robin.

Sabo chuckled at this.

"I met him when I was 17," he answered. "We just came back from a mission and brought some fresh cargo. As we were getting off, this little ball of fur just comes waddling along behind me."

Lucky smiled and wagged his tail.

"I don't know where he came from or how he got there," Sabo said, "but I could tell he was just like me…somebody without a place to call home…all alone in the world. So, I adopted him right then and there…you should've seen Koala's face when she saw him. She just couldn't stop squealing!"

Everyone chuckled at this…but then Sabo sighed sadly.

"Then…2 years ago…it happened," he said. "My memory returned…but…not in a way that I'd like."

"What happened, man?" Franky asked.

"…Ace happened," Sabo answered. "At least…that's what I believe."

 _Flashback resume_

Sabo, Koala, Hack, and Lucky were just returning from another mission…unaware of what had transpired while they were gone.

"Hey!" called a Revolutionary. "There's an article here about the Paramount War! It says Whitebeard was killed in battle!"

"Hey, I heard Ivankov was there!" answered another. "He's okay, isn't he?!"

"Thankfully, yes…the only fatalities are Whitebeard and the Commander of his Second Fleet, Fire Fist Ace."

All of a sudden…Sabo tensed up.

"Hey, check this out! Hey, Dragon, is it true?! Is Straw Hat Luffy really your son?!"

"Hmm? Oh, sure he is."

"WHAT?!"

Sabo looked down at the newspaper…and saw Ace's grinning face on the front page. As he stared at it…his heart began to race…and images of a black-haired boy with freckles appeared in his mind.

"…Oh, my god…!" he whispered as he trembled.

"How'd Fire Fist die anyway?"

"According to the article…it says Admiral Akainu punched right through him. At first, he was going for Straw Hat, but then…Fire Fist jumped in the way…Fire Fist and Straw Hat are brothers, it seems."

"My god…he sacrificed himself for Straw Hat's sake?"

"Sabo?" Koala asked, noticing Sabo shaking. "Is everything okay?!"

All of a sudden…Sabo just started screaming, tears falling from his eyes.

"NOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

"SABO!" cried Koala.

"Sabo, calm down!" shouted Hack.

" _Sabo, what's gotten into you?!"_ questioned Lucky.

Sabo just kept wailing, writhing around on the floor as it felt like millions of pins and needles pierced into his brain.

Ace…his sworn brother, had died…and he didn't even remember him until it was too late.

 _Flashback end_

"…Oh, my god…!" Robin whispered in horror.

"…You didn't remember Ace and me until after he died?" Luffy asked, sadly.

"…That was the worst experience of my life," Sabo answered. "To think…I didn't remember my brother until it was too late…the very thought of it makes me sick…!"

"Damn, man…that's horrible," Zoro said.

Franky sniffled, his tears causing the exposed wiring on his face to smoke.

"After that…I fell into a coma," said Sabo. "I had a horrible fever and I didn't wake up until three days later…but despite getting my memory back…I chose to stay with the Revolutionaries."

"…Sabo, can I ask one thing?" Luffy asked. "You said Aika's name…like you knew her…how?"

"…That's actually another funny story," Sabo answered. "You see, a year after Ace's death…Dragon was tapping into World Government calls. It's just something us Revolutionaries do in order to get a leg up on them…but one call shocked him: there was a Buster Call issued to a place called Wolf Paw Island…and they were going there just to kill one little girl."

As if she heard him, Aika seemed to shake a bit in her sleep.

"…You see, after you disappeared, Luffy," Sabo began, "the World Government thought that you and the rest of the Straw Hats mysteriously died off…during that time, they found out about Aika's existence. Akainu was determined to snuff out Dragon's bloodline once and for all…and he didn't care how old Aika was."

" _We tried to get there as fast as we could,"_ Lucky added, _"but…we were too late."_

"…How bad was it?" Luffy asked, worriedly.

"…It was like you were looking at something after the end of the world," Sabo answered, grimly. "Everywhere you looked…everywhere you turned…charred skeletons, buildings, and houses…the ground itself was nothing but ashes…and every time you breathed…your lungs came under attack from the smell of sulfur."

Hearing that caused Kin'emon, Kanjuro…and even Luffy to gag.

" _My god…!"_ Blizzard whispered.

"We had found four survivors…but it felt like I had failed again," Sabo said. "First Ace…then Aika…so imagine my surprise when I found out she was alive after this whole time."

"We found her on Punk Hazard with many other kids," Robin answered. "She'd been there for a year with Kumi."

"Well, that explains a lot," Sabo said. "I'm glad you guys picked her up when you did."

"Something told me not to let her go, you know?" Luffy asked, a knowing smile on his face, causing Sabo to chuckle.

"Anyway, at first, we came here on reconnaissance," Sabo said, "but then, when I heard was Luffy AND they were giving away the Flame-Flame Fruit at a tournament, I just couldn't pass it up…that's when I met up with Luffy and Blizzard in the coliseum…heheheh…I still can't get over the face you made when you saw me!"

"Ah, cut me some slack," Luffy retorted. "I thought you died."

Sabo laughed as he gave his younger brother a playful punch in the arm, only for him to grunt in pain.

"Ow…!" Luffy winced.

"Sorry," Sabo said. "…Luffy?"

"Yeah?" Luffy asked.

"…Thank you…and Aika, too."

"For what?"

"…For being alive."

A pause…but then Luffy smiled at this and nodded his head.

"Sorry for interrupting," said Zoro, "but you said there were 4 survivors from Aika's home island, right?"

"Do they know her?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," Sabo answered. "Their names are-"

 **PURUPURUPURU! PURUPURUPURU! PURUPURUPURU!** Sabo's Mini Transponder Snail started ringing, causing him to pick it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

" **Sabo, it's Koala. I know you said you wanted to see Luffy and Aika, but we have to go now. Say your goodbyes and hurry back to the ship."**

"…Okay, Koala," Sabo answered before he stood up. "Well…see you guys later."

"Do you really have to go?" Luffy asked, sadly.

"Sorry, Lu," Sabo said. "I know you wanted to spend more time with me, but I do have a position to uphold, after all…just like Ace did."

"…I understand," Luffy said as he looked down.

Then, Sabo handed Zoro a blank slip of paper.

"Here," he said. "This is Luffy's Vivre Card. I had it made, just in case."

"Huh?" Zoro muttered. "Since when did you…?"

"I'll just take little piece for myself," Sabo said as he tore of a piece from a corner. "I know Luffy can be a bit of a handful…but…take care of him for me."

Luffy gasped silently at this, but Sabo happened to catch this.

"What's wrong, Lu?" Sabo asked.

"…Ace said the exact same thing," Luffy answered, "and when I saw him again…he was put to the rack…!"

Sabo gasped in shock before he looked to Zoro, Robin, Franky, and Blizzard, as if asking if it were true…and they sadly nodded their heads in affirmation.

"Sabo…" Luffy said, his voice breaking and his eyes welling up with tears. "That's not gonna happen to you, is it? It was bad enough…when Ace died…I can't lose you, too, Sabo! Not again! Not after I just got you back!"

A pause…but then Sabo pulled Luffy into a tight hug.

"…It won't happen…!" Sabo whispered. "I'll never leave you, Luffy…not ever!"

Luffy sobbed quietly in Sabo's shoulder while the rest of the Straw Hats, the samurai, and Lucky smiled.

"…Take care of Aika, okay?" Sabo asked.

"…You know I will…!" Luffy replied.

Sabo smiled before he pulled away.

"C'mon, Lucky, we gotta go," he said…but he received no answer. "Lucky? Hello?"

He turned, only to see Lucky, stuffing his face into Robin's breasts while Franky was trying to hold an enraged Zoro back.

"YOU DAMN HORNDOG!" Zoro shouted. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Take it easy, man!" Franky exclaimed. "He's a dog!"

"Lucky!" Sabo scolded as he grabbed Lucky by his collar and dragged him out. "For goodness sake!"

" _Bye, Robin~!"_ Lucky called with comical hearts in his eyes.

"See ya later," Sabo smiled before he closed the door.

XXX

On the Revolutionaries' ship…

" **Hack, this is Sabo. Lucky and I are coming back."**

"Good," Hack said. "And how's Luffy doing? He seemed-"

 **KOCHEP!** Sabo hung up.

"…WHY DID HE HANG UP?!" Hack asked, nearly hitting one of his comrades. "THAT WAS IMPORTANT!"

"AAH!" the Revolutionary screamed. "Watch it, Hack! Don't take it out on me!"

XXX

Sabo and Lucky are seen…riding on a flock of black crows.

"So you can make it at any time, right?" Sabo asked.

"That's right. Whenever I want."

"Good," Sabo smiled. "Then let's hurry!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I decided to have Luffy be awake when Sabo came to see him.

After Chapter 97, I'll be taking a long break, waiting for Volume 80 to be released, but in the meantime, I'm going to be updating Sonic Adventure, Magi, Episode of Blizzard, and Heart of Gold. :)

Review please!


	97. Suicide

**Ch. 97- Suicide**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

Romeo © Gakuto1991

* * *

Meanwhile, at the coast of Dressrosa…

"So…what's the roll, Maynard? Be my eyes for me."

"It's…a one."

Maynard stared at a die that Fujitora had rolled around in a cup.

"And we agreed that one was Straw Hat's number, correct?" Fujitora asked.

"Y-yes, but sir-" Maynard stared.

"Then they've won this round," answered Fujitora. "We won't be arresting anybody tonight."

"But Issho!" Maynard argued. "We ran all over the entire country, trying to track Straw Hat and his crew down! Especially after the big blowup with the Fleet Admiral! This is our best chance to capture Law and Straw Hat while they're recuperating!"

"Maynard!" Fujitora shouted. "A man doesn't cast his dice and then quibble with the result after the roll. It's unbecoming."

"But…but…ah, I give up," Maynard grumbled in defeat.

XXX

Concurrently, at the palace…or rather whatever was left of it, the citizens of Dressrosa who had lost their homes (and that was nearly the whole populace) had gathered in their to rest from their injuries.

"Has anyone seen Lucy and Butch after the incident?" asked Stella, who had Carla and her son sleeping in her lap.

"No," said a man, reading a newspaper. "No one has!"

"I just wish we could thank them, personally," answered Stella. "It's already turning into big news…whether those people are pirates or criminals…they're still our saviors."

XXX

In another part of the castle, the Coliseum Fighters are all sleeping. Ideo even had an IV hooked up to him, due to his injuries from Dellinger. Baby-5, in the meantime, was lying on Sai's lap, sleeping happily.

As they slept…one man happened to be missing.

XXX

 **CLANK!** A set of chains dropped to the floor…to Cavendish's surprise.

"What are you doing!?" he asked.

"You shouldn't have to sleep with chains wrapped around you," answered Rebecca, who is wearing a white nightgown.

"You don't understand," said Cavendish. "I need these. Whenever I fall asleep, Hakuba will-"

"Shh~!" Rebecca shushed. "Don't worry about Hakuba. No one should ever have to sleep like this. Besides…I doubt even Hakuba would want to harm me."

With that, she turned and got in her bed.

"Well…I suppose I'll just sleep on the floor, then," Cavendish said as he prepared to sit down.

"Who said you had to?" asked Rebecca, scooting over and patting the space next to herself. "Please…come join me."

"A…are you sure?" asked Cavendish, blushing slightly.

"I insist," said Rebecca. "Please, climb in."

Cavendish blinked before he climbed into the bed with Rebecca, who smiled before she lied down on the pillow. The Pirate Prince stared at her before he smiled and lied down with her…his arms wrapping around her waist. Then, he gently sniffed Rebecca's hair.

' _Mmm…such a lovely fragrance…'_ he thought. _'Her hair smells of wildflowers.'_

With that, he soon fell asleep…and for once…Hakuba didn't appear.

XXX

Meanwhile, Viola had come outside to meet with her father, who was sitting on the stairs.

"Rebecca told me she couldn't find Brother Kyros or Straw Hat in the palace," Viola said. "I'm sure they're all together, though."

"Yes, they are," answered King Riku. "More importantly, though, Viola…I wonder if Rebecca realizes that if I return to being king…she will be a princess."

"…I'm not sure she'll take that, honestly," answered Viola.

XXX

The next day, somewhere out in the New World, the _Thousand Sunny_ is seen, moored near…something.

"After all we did to finally escape from Big Mom, how in the hell did wind up back in trouble?!"

Somewhere in a fist…covered in an ominous fog, Caesar is seen arguing with Sanji, who is wearing a pair of shades, an orange, leather jacket, a white shirt with black polka dots, a pair of yellow pants, and a red backpack.

"I told you we should've played nice and just waited on the ship!" Caesar shouted. "But no, you just HAD to rush forward, didn't you?!"

"Ah, shut up and do what I say!" Sanji barked, holding Caesar's beating heart in his hand. "Don't forget who has your heart!"

"Urrgh…!" Caesar growled. "Fine! But don't think you'll get away with this!"

"It was the right thing to do to leave the ship!" said Chopper, wearing a football helmet, a zipped up coat with stars going horizontally across, as well as his blue medical bag. "We can still save them, so hurry, Caesar!"

"Don't you tell me what to do you…you…you damn raccoon dog!" Caesar barked.

"If everybody dies, I'm going to you responsible, so hurry up and do it, already!" Chopper shouted. "Also, WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RACCOON DOG!"

"Hey…where'd Nami, Brook, and Momonosuke go?!" Sanji asked.

XXX

"Dammit, why is it so hard to run on this ground?! It's so unstable!"

"Yohoho! Oh, dear, Miss Nami! It seems we've separated from Mister Sanji and Chopper! We were too distracted by that mystery girl!"

Nami and Brook are seen, running on some rather unstable terrain. Nami is wearing a white frilled halter-neck top with a pleated red frilled skirt, as well as her usual high heels, while Brook is wearing a pink shirt with white polka dots, a pair of sunglasses, orange-and-yellow striped trousers, and a top hat like the one he used to wear, two years ago.

All of a sudden, Nami shrieked as she tripped, knocking Brook over as she did.

"OOF!" the skeleton cried. "Watch out, Miss Nami!"

"Watch out, me!" Nami retorted.

"Onami!" called Momonosuke, who is in Dragon Form. "They're catching up to us!"

At that moment, two people appeared, riding on the back of a giant crocodile with a short body and long legs. The first was a muscular man of average height with short, white, slicked-back hair with a pair of little black horns, as well as pair of black goggles and a black cloak. The second is a woman with pink hair and icy blue eyes, wearing barely any clothing, only wearing a piece of armor that covered her breasts and a thong. She also had a pair of long, black horns on her head.

"Had enough yet, intruders?!" asked the man. "Tell us where you hid that woman! Better tell me now how did you get onto this island?! This is a special-"

"Sheepshead!" shouted the woman. "Here comes another Eruption Rain!"

Suddenly, a huge amount of water spouted from somewhere, falling right towards Nami's group!

"THAT'S rain?!" Nami questioned. "It looks like a giant flood!"

"Fear not!" Brook shouted, drawing _Soul Solid_. "I shall protect us from whatever comes!"

But then, when it hit…

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Brook and Momonosuke screamed as they found themselves swept away by the giant flood. "HELP US!"

"YOU DEVIL FRUIT USERS ARE MORE TROUBLE THAN YOU'RE WORTH!" Nami shouted as she swam after them.

XXX

After a while, she managed to rescue the two Devil Fruit users and pulled them onto a branch.

"There," she said. "Now both of you, get a grip!"

"Ugh…!" Momonosuke groaned.

"Most…appreciated…!" Brook added.

"Anything suspicious must be killed!"

The trip looked up to see Sheepshead…only now, it looked like his arms had transformed into a pair of giant ram horns!

"Sheep's Horn!" he shouted as he tried to hit them, only for Brook to jump in the way.

"Soul Parade!" Brook shouted as he drew his sword and blocked his arm, causing his arm to freeze with ice!

"Well done, Bonekichi!" Momonosuke praised.

"What kind of power is that?!" Brook asked.

"Brook! Keep guarding!"

The skeleton looked back to see Sanji, flying towards them with a flaming leg.

"Diable Jambe…MOUTON MALLET!"

 **BAM-BAM-BAM!** Sanji kicked Sheepshead three times, first in the jaw, then in the chest, and finally in the shoulder before kicking him into the water!

"What the-?!" asked the woman. "Who are you?!"

"I think that's the question I should be asking you!" Sanji barked.

' _Even though you're kinda hot,'_ he thought.

"Lady Ginrummy!" called one of Sheepshead's minions.

"Retreat!" shouted the woman, known as Ginrummy. "Master Sheepshead is down!"

"But we still haven't that samurai!" answered another minion. "We've pushed them this far, and there's still no sign of him!"

"Report that there was no samurai!" Ginrummy ordered. "Now retreat!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" answered the underlings.

XXX

After a while…

"Looks like the water's draining," Nami said. "I wonder what that was all about?" She then turned to Sanji and Brook. "Did you find the girl?"

"Not yet," Brook answered. "She may've escape during the chaos."

"Well…as long as she's safe," Nami said.

Nearby, hiding behind a tree…a girl blinked at the Curly Hat Pirates…her nose looking round and shiny.

"Hey, guys!" Chopper called out. "Come quick! Hurry!"

"Chopper'emon?" asked Momonosuke. "It sounds like he's in the lower forest!"

"Then let's hurry!" Brook answered. "There's not a moment to lose!"

With that, they ran off…leaving Sheepshead unconscious. On Sheepshead's belt, there was a Jolly Roger consisting of a skull with a pair of horns in the middle of two intersecting crossbones and two odd shapes flanking the sides.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the Kidd Pirates' hideout…

 **BOOM!** Something hit the island, causing the whole place to shake!

"What the fuck was that?!" Kidd questione.

"An earthquake?!" asked Hawkins.

Romeo growled viciously, his fur standing on end.

Outside, Kidd's crew, Hawkins' crew, and Apoo's crew are preparing for a fight.

"Captain!" shouted Heat as he ran into the hideout. "Something really huge just fell from the sky! It made a crater over there!"

Soon, the three captains and one dog ran outside…to see an oddly-shaped crater in the ground.

"It's in the shape of…a person?!" asked Kidd. "Where'd it fall from?!"

"And more importantly, who fell?!" Apoo questioned.

The strong live…and the weak die. That is the only rule of this world, or so the saying goes.

"…I heard legends of an island in the skies above this place," Hawkins started, "where monsters are said to live."

"You mean something pushed him off from a Sky Island?!" Apoo asked.

"Captain!" shouted one of Kidd's men. "The impact just capsized on of our ships!"

"What?!" Kidd questioned. "Are you kidding me?! WHO COULD ACTUALLY FUCKING DO THIS?!"

 _Flashback_

Just a few minutes earlier, on the ruined Sky Island, Balloon Terminal, which is a Sky Island with millions of tiny balloons…

"What are you doing?" asked Urouge.

"Just ignore him, Holiness!" cried one of his men. "He's bad news!"

"True…but we are 30,000 feet in the air," Urouge answered…as he watched a giant shadowy figure in the distance…standing at the island's edge. "If he's serious, I won't stop him." He then held up his hand and closed his eyes. "Amen."

This mysterious man claimed that he was searching for a place to die. To speak more on this man…he had tasted defeat as a pirate on seven occasions…and had been caught by the Marines or enemy pirates no less than 18 times! He was tortured, time and time again, and lived as a prisoner. Finally…he attempted suicide: the very rare act of suicide by jumping from a Sky Island…

 **WHUP!** The mysterious figure leapt off the island.

 _Flashback end_

Now back in the present, the Kidd Pirates, the Hawkins Pirates, and the On-Air Pirates stared down at the huge crater in the ground.

To repeat, this is a man who challenged the Marines and even the other Four Emperors and was caught 18 times and endured over a thousand tortures. He was sentenced to death 40 times. When he was hanged, the rope snapped. When put under the guillotine, the blade cracked. When he was skewered, the spear broke. Ultimately, he sank 9 different prison vessels…meaning that none of these people were able to kill him…not even he, himself!

At that moment, whoever had fallen from the Sky Island emerged…blowing away the pirates surrounding the crater!

"What the?!" Kidd questioned. "What was that?!"

"Who…IS that monster?!" Killer asked.

"Arrrrgh…dammit," groaned the mysterious stranger. "I got a splitting headache…I just can't seem to die, no matter what I do…"

His hobby is said to be suicide…and his name is…Kaido, the King of the Beast!

"Looks like I live again," said Kaido…a humungous, extremely muscular man standing at least 4 times the height of an average man, with a comparatively small head with small eyebrows, a hooked nose, a long chin, thick veins on his forehead, and extremely pronounced crow's feet under his eyes. He has long, thick, swept back, black hair, almost resembling a mane of some sort, a Fu-Manchu mustache, and a spiky goatee along with two huge, curved horns on his head. On the right side of his stomach, there's a large, X-shaped scar, similar to the one Luffy has on his chest, and on his left arm and chest, there is a black and golden tattoo pattern, like dragon scales.

"K…K…Kaido…?!" Kidd questioned.

"…My god…!" Apoo whispered in horror.

Romeo whimpered as he lied down, his tail between his legs.

Hawkins continued to remain stoic…but inside, his heart was racing with fear.

"Old Whitebeard did it right," said Kaido, towering over the three captains.

They say that in one-on-one fight…you should always bet Kaido. Land, sea, and air…out of everything in the world…this particular pirate is said to be strongest creature alive!

"…I guess there's no choice…but to go through with it," Kaido said…before he growled and heaved up his arms, letting out a powerful roar. "DAMMIT ALL! HURRY UP, JOKER! PREPARE FOR THE FINAL BATTLE! LET THIS FUCKING WORLD BE DESTROYED! WE'LL START THE BIGGEST WAR THIS WORLD HAD EVER SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Well, guys, that's it for now. Unfortunately, Dressrosa won't be finished until November. I hope you guys will be patient with me in knowing that I'm almost finished. Until then, I'll be updating my other works.

Review, please!


	98. Soldier's Conviction

**Ch. 98- Soldier's Conviction**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

It's been three days now since the decisive battle for Dressrosa. Right now, outside Kyros' house, Aika sits out in the Flower Field, weaving flower stems together to make a necklace. Sitting by her side is Kumi, who snored softly as she snoozed, as well as Carla, who joined in the activity.

"So you're leaving the country, today?" asked Carla.

"That's right," Aika answered. "We gotta go catch up with the rest of our friends, anyway...but I gotta admit, I will miss this place, even after everything that's happened when we got here."

"When are you leaving?" asked Carla.

"As soon as my Big Brother wakes up," Aika replied as she glanced back at the house. "He's been sleeping for three days, now."

"If you ever decide to come back," Carla began, "you should come visit my family's bakery! We'll give you Flower Buns for half-price!"

"It might be a while if we ever do decide to come back," Aika answered. "I hope you're willing to wait."

"Sure!" answered Carla. "I'll wait 30 years if I have to!"

"Shishishishi!" Aika giggled.

"Aika!" Robin called from inside. "Come inside, sweetie!"

"Okay, Aunt Robin!" Aika replied as she and Kumi headed inside.

"See ya later, Aika!" Carla called as she walked away. "I gotta head back home, now!"

"Bye-bye!" Aika waved as Robin smiled and closed the door behind herself. As she did, she picked up the young D. Carrier, noticing the flower necklace she made.

"That's a pretty necklace you made," the archaeologist acknowledged as she glanced over to Luffy, who is snoring in Kyros' bed, now dressed up in a red T-shirt and a pair of bronze yellow shorts, but he still had some bandages on his left arm, a patch on his right temple, and two adhesives on his left temple and under his right eye. "Is it for Luffy when he wakes up?"

"Uh-huh," Aika nodded.

"I'm sure he'd love that," Robin replied.

"Hey, Aunt Robin," Aika said. "How come the Marines haven't shown up, yet?"

"...Now that is a good question, sweetheart," Robin answered as she looked outside, almost worriedly.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the Southern Shore of Dressrosa, two Marine battleships have just arrived...

"So, Straw Hat Luffy is still in this country, is he?"

"That's right. We've got confirmation of his whereabouts. It appears he's still recovering from his fight with Doflamingo."

It is revealed that the ones who have appeared are none other than Sengoku, now the Inspector General of the Marines, and Vice-Admiral Tsuru. The last time these two were on the scene was during the Neo Marines Incident. Now, they're here to talk to Fujitora about his latest escapade.

"So, Issho," said Sengoku, nonchalantly munching on rice crackers...just like a certain former Vice-Admiral, "I heard about your little apology and your little argument with Sakazuki! Makes me glad I'm not Fleet Admiral, anymore! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut your mouth, you cracker-eating goat!" barked Tsuru. "Clearly, the Inspector General post has no responsibilities, whatsoever!" She then glared at Fujitora, who was slurping up a bowl of soba noodles. "Now then, Admiral Fujitora...why have you not apprehended the pirates?"

Fujitora held up his die and explained "The injured pirate who saved this nation...should we view him as an enemy? Or let him walk away as the hero of this land?"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" Sengoku guffawed. "WIth a single die?!"

"Quiet, you old fool!" shouted Tsuru. "What kind of game are you playing, Fujitora?! Is that how you really made your decision?!"

"Do you suppose a man gets saved by the die two straight without having something on his side?" asked Fujitora. "This is the third day. No foul play in this roll."

Tsuru only glared in disapproval.

"I appreciate you coming all this way to escort Doflamingo for me, though," said the Admiral. "However, this island is still under my jurisdiction. Kindly allow me to do this my way, Vice-Admiral Tsuru."

"Hey, you there!" Sengoku called to a Marine soldier. "I'll have some soba noodles, too, if you please!"

"Yes, sir, Inspector General!" the Marine saluted.

"Here," said Fujitora, handing the die to Tsuru. "You can make today's roll for me. If it's anything other than one, I'll go out and apprehend Straw Hat, Trafalgar Law, and all the other criminals, no questions asked."

"...Fine," Tsuru answered as she took the die in her hand, but then...

"Excuse me! Dande-Donors, please!"

All of a sudden, Princess Mansherry appeared with Mouji at her side.

"Oh, it's you again," said Fujitora, acknowledging her presence.

"Hello, again," said Mansherry. "I'm back, looking for Dande-Donors from the Marines!"

"Well, now, what have we here?" asked Tsuru, picking the little Tontatta Princess up in her palm. "Aren't you just a darling little thing? You must be a dwarf!"

"How cute~!" exclaimed Tsuru's female soldier.

"Hi," Mansherry greeted. "I'm Princess Mansherry of the Tontattas!"

"My, what a rare sight!" Sengoku declared, slurping up soba noodles.

"Be respectful, you louts!" shouted Mouji. "Princess Mansherry is the daughter of the Chief Tonta! The princess of our tribe!"

"He's right," Mansherry added. "We're actually not supposed to be showing ourselves to anybody but the Riku Family while we're in Dressrosa, but I just wanted to help everyone in the country who got injured get better in secret!"

"Oh?" Tsuru inquired. "And just how are you going to do that, my dear?"

XXX

Concurrently, in the town center...

 **"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN~!"** Gyatts announced. **"By the end of the day...KING RIKU WILL RETURN TO THE THRONE!"**

Upon hearing that, the crowd cheered wildly. Stella even laughed while holding her baby boy, who squealed happily.

"That's right, folks!" Gyatts shouted. "After a whole decade, King Riku had announced his return to ruling our country!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the crowd roared, joyfully. "KING RIKU! KING RIKU! KING RIKU!"

XXX

At the Royal Palace...or rather, whatever was left of it, Elizabello and King Riku sit in the courtyard, listening to the jovial cheers.

"Hmph!" Elizabello scoffed. "This country has truly gone mad. They had been tricked by a pirate, blamed their former king, and rejoiced in the temptations of wealth and violence. Only by witnessing the terror of death do they come to their senses and wish for peace! 'Tis a farce...but I am in no laughing mood, I can assure you of that!"

"There is no laughing to be had, my old friend," King Riku spoke. "I, for one, am overjoyed that the people had survived this disaster! However...am I capable of making them happy? If only I were some kind of god-kind who could prevent such disasters."

"Don't talk crazy!" Elizabello shouted. "Are you daft, man?!"

"It was just a joke," King Riku answered, sweat-dropping. "Still...I shall continue my efforts. It's all we can do...until the day Rebecca inherits the throne."

"Hehehehehe!" Elizabello chuckled. "Well, now...I wouldn't be so sure, my friend. I remember how Scarlet was so stubborn when she was a child."

"...What do you mean by that?" asked King Riku, almost nervously.

XXX

Meanwhile, in Rebecca's bedroom, she sat near her window...staring at a rose in her hand with a fond smile. She gently twirled it around in her fingers, the petals still glowing warmly as if it had never plucked from its bush, and its stems trimmed of thorns.  
 _  
Flashback_

"You have to leave?" Rebecca asked as Cavendish stood on her windowsill.

"As much as I'd like to stay," Cavendish began, "I am still a wanted man, nonetheless...forgive me. If I stay longer, the Marines would come after you, as well, and I cannot risk your safety and happiness. Plus...I am a pirate. No matter what I do, I cannot ignore the call of the sea. I hope you understand."

"...I do," Rebecca answered. "Just...promise me one thing."

"Anything you want," Cavendish answered as he got down from the windowsill and held her hands in his own. "Just name it."

"...Promise you'll come back and see me," Rebecca replied. "Please?"

"...With all my heart and soul," Cavendish smiled, giving the princess a rose, which she took into her hands. "Oh, and one more thing..."

 **Smooch!** Without warning, he suddenly captured Rebecca's lips in his own, catching her by surprise...even though she did see it coming with her Observation Haki. Before she even had five seconds to process what had just happened, the Pirate Prince pulled away, winking.

"Now we're even," he said. " _Au revoir_ , my dear."

With that, he jumped out the window, landing directly on the back of Farul, who had made a complete recovery after getting attacked by Sugar's Skull-Cracker Dolls, and rode off into the distance, leaving Rebecca to smile after him.

 _Flashback end  
_  
 **KNOCK-KNOCK!  
**  
"Rebecca?"

Rebecca gasped as she heard her aunt's voice.

"Rebecca, are you in there?" asked Viola. "Hurry up, dear. You have to get ready."

"I-I'm coming!" Rebecca answered as she hid the rose in her blouse

XXX

A few moments later, Rebecca is seen, sitting in a chair, wearing an elegant, golden yellow, ruffled dress while surrounded by maids.

"Oh, Lady Rebecca, you look beautiful!" said one of them. "That dress suits you much more than a suit of armor!

"Umm...thank you," said Rebecca, blushing. After spending so much time as a gladiator, she wasn't used to this kind of pampering.

"Oh, and by the way!" said the maid. "I heard about your father!"

"M...my father?" asked Rebecca.

"Oh, yes, dear!" the maid answered. "Everyone is talking about him! Your mother, Lady Scarlett, ran off and eloped with a prince from a far-off country! Because of that, King Riku had no choice but to announce her dead to the world!"

"...I see," Rebecca muttered, sadly...for she knew that was not really the truth. It was actually a lie that Kyros had made up. Nearby, Viola, sensing her niece's unease, could only sigh before she turned away.

XXX

Back in the town center, Kin'emon and Kanjuro are seen, riding on the back of Spring Sparrow while carrying a large bundle of some sort. As they did, they began to pick up on the townsfolk's gossip as they were repairing their houses and buildings.

"A prince from where?" asked a young man.

"A land of beautiful lakes," Stella answered. "Apparently, it was at war at the time. The prince and Lady Scarlett shared a forbidden love, and they gave birth to Lady Rebecca. Sadly, the prince died in the war, and Lady Scarlett and her daughter were left behind. They lived within the country, but in secret."

"Is that so?" asked an old man. "So that means that the family line is still of pure noble blood."

"Such odd rumors," said Kin'emon before he spotted a Marine handing out what looked like a bag of dandelions to a little boy. "Ah! 'Tis Princess Mansherry's, how do you say...'Dandelixirs', are they not?"

"Such splendid things," said Kanjuro. "No doubt, they are proving a great boon, today!"

"Form a line, please!" said a Marine lieutenant to a queue of people. "Single file!"

"Thank you so much," said a man with a bruised eye. "These little dandelions really do the trick! The wounds just heal in an instant!"

With that, he put the Dandelixir to his eye, which absorbed the puff before the swelling and discoloration disappeared completely!

"Wow, Papa!" exclaimed the man's son. "You look all better!"

"It's like magic!" added the man's wife.

XXX

Inside the Marines' medical tent, Mansherry is seen, sticking a needle in a soldier's arm, but instead of blood, there was a Dandelixir puff.

"Ah, I see," said Sengoku. "These donors of yours help enhance your healing powers, right?"

"That's right," answered Mansherry.

"Such fascinating power that the Heal-Heal Fruit contains," Sengoku mused. "In that case, feel free to take some of my blood, too! I've got enough to heal at least ten of the injured! Hahahaha!"

"Thank you very much!" Mansherry beamed.

"Hell, you can even take enough to heal 20 people!"

"Err...that's okay. Just ten is fine!"

"Don't overdo it, Inspector General, sir!"

XXX

At Kyros' house, Kin'emon and Kanjuro had just made it back.

"We've returned with provisions!" the former exclaimed as he opened up the bundle, revealing it to be full of apples, pears, avocados, bread, mushrooms, sausage links, and legs of meat.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered as he finally woke up, his stomach growling. "Breakfast?!"

 _"Seriously?"_ Blizzard asked, wearing a dark blue T-shirt with the words "BIG DOG" on the front. _"You choose now to wake up?"  
_  
"Big Brother!" Aika cheered as she jumped into Luffy's arms, causing him to laugh.

"I'm happy to see you, too, Aika!" he exclaimed.

"Well, now that Luffy's awake," Zoro started, "let's hurry up and eat, and then hightail it outta here. The Marines could be here at any time."

"Right!" Luffy exclaimed before he began shoveling food down his gullet.

 _"Hey, hey, hey! Save some for us, you jerk!"_ Blizzard barked.

"Here you go, Kumi," Robin smiled as she broke off a piece of sausage for the little Akita puppy, who barked happily before she began to eat.

 _"Yummy!"_ the puppy exclaimed.

Outside, Spring Sparrow just snored softly while a couple of butterflies landed on his bill.

"By the way," Kin'emon said, eating an eggplant, "there's been a rumor going about the land about young Lady Rebecca's father! They are saying that he was a prince of some far off land!"

"Really?" asked Aika, eating an apple. "Well, that's weird."

"Babbuh weh fungha ahoot?!" Luffy asked, his face taking on an expression of anger, sadness, sleepiness, and hunger all at once. "Bwuh, Ahb hab Hahho's bon! Ang weem tuh gash ub deh Handi's hoof, ite abay!"

Translation: "What the hell is that about?! Plus, I'm sad that Sabo's gone! And we gotta catch up to Sanji's group, right away!"

"ARE YOU ANGRY, CRYING, IN A RUSH, SLEEPING, OR EATING?!" Zoro questioned.

 _"DO ONE AT A TIME, YOU IDIOT!"_ Blizzard shouted.

WHAM! Luffy suddenly slammed his fist against the table.

"Rebecca's old man is the old soldier guy- ZZZZZZ~!" he ranted, only to fall asleep, mid-sentence.

"Luffy!" Usopp shouted. "It's obvious you still haven't fully recovered! Go back to sleep, you glutton!"

"But who would make something like that up?" Aika asked.

"I did," Kyros spoke up, causing everyone to look up at him.

"Huh?!" Luffy questioned, eating a piece of meat. "Why the hell would you do that?!"

"Please understand," Kyros said. "The only ones who know about Rebecca's birth are some of the royal family and members of the Donquixote Family who found out. The only thing the country knows about is her mother. I spread the rumor before it could be revealed that I am Rebecca's father."

"But why, Kyros?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, you're Becky's daddy!" Aika exclaimed. "The only one she has!"

"No," Kyros answered. "I could never be a good father to her...I have a criminal record and a low upbringing. I was not meant to have a ties with a noble family in such a way. It's better if Rebecca just forgets about me completely."

"Hell no, it's not!" Luffy shouted. "Did you even ask Becky about how she feels about this?!"

"I sent her a letter," Kyros replied. "In it describes the details of my life. She may look down on me for my choice...but she is still a child. I won't have her future happiness ruined over a temporary fit of emotion. King Riku understood and agree with this."

Zoro, Usopp, and Blizzard all glanced at Luffy...who grumbled under his breath while glaring at Kyros, disapprovingly.

 _'He's not buying it, at all,'_ they thought.

Just then, **PURU-PURU-PURU! PURU-PURU-PURU! PURU-PURU-PURU!** Kyros looked down at his Transponder Snail as it rang, and just as he picked it up, Bartolomeo came charging in.

 **"Captain! I-I mean, Sir Kyros...it's me, Leo!"  
**  
"Zoro- _senpai_!" cried Bartolomeo. "Oh, and Luffy- _senpai_ is awake! Good morning, sir!"

As the Straw Hat fanatic looked at the 7 members, he cried out at how "dazzling" they looked to his eyes and looked away.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" he cried. "7 members of the Straw Hats in one place! I can barely see! It's almost like a laser beam of awesomeness! If I ever happen the entire Straw Hat Pirates all at once, I think I might just go blind!"

"Will you just say what you wanna say, you moron?!" Zoro questioned.

"Ah, yes!" Bartolomeo realized. "We got trouble! The Marines are on the move! This place may be a danger zone, soon!"

"What do you mean?!" Usopp asked, worriedly.

"Vice-Admiral Tsuru, the Great Advisor," Bartolomeo began, "and Sengoku, the former Marine Fleet Admiral, are both here!"

"Tsuru and Sengoku?!" repeated Franky, whose face had been repeated.

"What are THOSE TWO big name Marines doing here?!" Usopp questioned. "GO HOME, YOU OLD GEEZERS!"

"Sengoku...?" whispered Law, while Jupiter pricked up his ears.

"What's wrong, Leo?" Kyros asked.

 **"The Marines are headed to your location, right now! They're after Usoland and his friends!"** Leo cried.

"WHAT?!" everyone questioned.

"...No...!" Aika whispered in horror.

XXX

At Fujitora's location...the die had been rolled, and the six side was facing up.

"Well...it looks like Lady Luck has spoken," said Fujitora before he picked up a Transponder Snail. "To all Marine force! The Straw Hat Pirates, Trafalgar Law, Beastly Bird, and all criminals harbored within the Royal Palace are to be apprehended, at once!"

XXX

In the town center...the Marines are getting ready to march to Luffy's location and the Royal Palace.

"Uhh...but sir," said Maynard, answering the snail, "you don't have the authority to-"

 **"Just do your job, Maynard! I take full responsibility!"  
**  
"Y-yes, sir!"

XXX

"The Marines are on their way here, right now!" Kyros shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Usopp screamed. "THEY'RE COMING FOR US! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!"

"But why now, of all times?!" asked Kin'emon. "We've been ready to escape for days, now! The only reason why we hadn't left is because Luffy- _dono_ had not awoken, yet!"

"Indeed," Kanjuro concurred. "It was a mystery why the enemy chose not to attack! All we're missing is a means of escape: a sea vessel!"

"Oh, yeah, you're right!" Usopp cried. "Nami's group has the _Sunny_! How are we gonna escape?!"

"Leo!" Kyros said into the Transponder Snail. "Have you done what I asked you?!"

 **"Yes, sir!"** Leo replied. **"Just as you said! Mister Rooster, the Marines heading for the palace, too! The Coliseum Fighters will be in trouble!"  
**  
"Thanks for the concern, little guy," Bartolomeo started, "but we've had our eye out for the Marines for a while, just in case they pulled something like this!" He then turned to the Straw Hats, Law, Jupiter, the samurai, and Bellamy. "Okay, everybody! I'm gonna show you the way! Just run straight for the Eastern Port! We knew you might wake up at any moment and wanna leave the country, so we got out guys stationed here and there in critical locations! Orlumbus has a ship waiting for you guys at the port!"

XXX

At different parts of Dressrosa, it is revealed that Sai, Suleiman, Hajrudin, and Cavendish are all standing in alleyways, all dressed in hoods...except Hajrudin, of course, since he was too big.

XXX

"Mighty nice of ya, buddy!" Franky exclaimed. "We already sent the _Sunny_ ahead, so we needed a ride, anyway!"

"Of course!" Bartolomeo replied. "We're a team that fought for the same side! You think we're just gonna roll over and let those Marine bastards haul in our leader?!"

"AAH!" Aika yelped as she looked out the Marines. "The Marines are coming!"

Outside, the Marines are seen, surrounding the house.  
 _  
"Aika, put your head down!"_ Kumi cried. _"They'll see us!"  
_  
"They're gonna see us, anyway!" Aika argued.

"Girls, you stay in the middle of us, okay?!" Robin asked. "We'll shield you so the Marines don't see!"

"Get ready," Zoro said as he began to open the door.

"Luffy, stop stuffing your face and let's get going!" Blizzard shouted.

"Sorry," a bloated Luffy answered as he held some meat in his arms before he looked over at Bellamy, who had finally woken up, as well. "Hey, Bellamy! Can you stand?!"

"Yeah, I can stand," Bellamy replied, "and run if I have to."

"Good!" Luffy said. "Let's get moving!"

"Hey, Trafalgar!" Bellamy barked. "What the fuck gave you the right to save me?! I was getting ready to die, you know!"

"Shut up!" Law retorted. "Straw Hat-ya said you were a friend of his, so I brought you here, that's all! Drop dead right here, for all I care!"

"Thanks to those dwarves interfering," Bellamy started, "I got fixed up like I was never hurt! Why would I both dying against those damned, detestable Marine?!"

"You'll find a way, moron," Law answered as he got on Jupiter's back, "since you apparently never heard of the word 'thanks' before."

"What was that?!" Bellamy questioned.

"Hey!" Bartolomeo shouted. "There's no time for arguing, you guys! We gotta split!"

"Okay, on 3!" Zoro said as he twisted the doorknob. "One...two..."

"Form a circle around Aika and Kumi!" Robin advised. "Make sure they're not seen or hit by any bullets!"

"THREE!" Zoro shouted as he threw open the door. "RUN FOR IT, NOW!"

With that, the group burst out running!

"Fire!" shouted a Marine captain as they began to open fire at the group of pirates.

"Follow me, everyone!" shouted Bartolomeo. "We don't wanna run into Fujitora! Make sure you don't get cut off from the group!"

As they were running, Luffy suddenly stopped, causing Blizzard to stop, too.

 _"Luffy, what are you doing?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"L-Luffy-senpai?!" Bartolomeo asked.

"...Hey, Blizzard," Luffy said. "I need a quick lift to the palace. There's something I gotta do, real quick."

 _"WHAT?!"_ Blizzard asked in disbelief.

XXX

At the Royal Palace...

"What?!" Rebecca asked in shock. "Lucy and Butch's group are leaving?!"

"That's right," answered Viola. "They're about to set sail."

"But...I haven't properly thanked them yet!" Rebecca cried.

XXX

At the Marine tent, Tsuru sat and watched as Fujitora prepared to move out.

"It's time to give these pirates a full-blow test," the Admiral started, "to see if their luck's truly run dry!"  
 **  
TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

After 2 months, it's finally here! The final stretch of Dressrosa, at last! I apologize for the inconvenience and I thank you guys for sticking by me this whole time. Just know that it's all been worth it!

Review, please!


	99. Rebecca

**Ch. 99- Rebecca  
**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Luffy, are you crazy?!" Zoro questioned. "We gotta go, man!"

"I know, but I promise I'll be quick!" Luffy answered, sitting on Blizzard's back.

"Fine!" Zoro replied. "We'll be waiting at the Eastern Port, then!"

"Big Brother, here!" Aika called as she tossed Luffy the flower necklace she made. "I made that for you...but I think _she_ better have it, instead!"

"I'll be sure to let her know, Aika!" Luffy waved back at her. "C'mon, Blizzard! Let's ride!"

 _"You better know what you're doing!"_ Blizzard replied as he ran to the palace. "By the way, who did Aika mean when she said 'she'?"

As they ran, Zoro suddenly ran in the opposite direction from the rest of the group.

"Zoro, stop!" Robin cried. "Where are you going?!"

"That's South, Zoro-senpai!" shouted Bartolomeo, causing Zoro to stop in embarrassment. "But it was really cool, the way you did it!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Usopp questioned.

 _Flashback end_

At the Marine tent, near the center of Dressrosa, Bastille is seen, speaking into a Transponder Snail.

"Gather all the information that you can!" Bastille ordered. "The higher-ups are headed for the scene! I'm in command here! Where did those pirates on the hill run off to?!"

XXX

Bartolomeo is seen leading the Straw Hats, the samurai, and Bellamy away from Flower Hill.

"Come on!" he called, waving a flag that said "This way, come here!". "This way, everybody!"

 **FWOMP!** Usopp suddenly tripped, falling flat on his face.

"Dammit, you moron!" Zoro cursed as he helped him up.

"Vice-Admiral Bastille!" shouted a Marine soldier, holding a Mini Transponder Snail. "It seems the Straw Hats are headed for the Eastern Port!"

 **"So that's their game, is it? There should be lookout troops at each port, though! Get in contact with the Eastern Port!"  
**  
"Right away, sir!"

XXX

At the Eastern Port...it is revealed that Abdullah, Jeet, and Ideo had dispatched of the Marine lookout troop.

"This is the Marine lookout troop, stationed in the Eastern Port! Over!" Jeet exclaimed, holding a Mini Transponder Snail.

"Everything is under control, sir!" added Abdullah.

 **"Under control?!"** Bastille questioned. **"That can't be true! The pirates are headed to your location, right now!"**

"No need for backup, sir!" said Jeet. "Everything's A-OK, over here! Thank you! Over!"

XXX

"Hold on just one minute," Bastille said. "Who is this?! State your name, rank, and Marine code!"  
 **  
"Err...pardon...?"**

"Dammit!" Bastille cursed. "It's too late! The pirates have already taken over the Easter Port! SEND A TROOP TO THE EAST, AT ONCE!"

"Sir!" the Marines saluted.

XXX

As the Straw Hats' group kept running, Cavendish suddenly appeared with Sai, Hajrudin, Blue Gilly, Suleimain, and Baby-5 alongside him, the six criminals charging at the pursuing Marines.

"Onward!" Cavendish shouted. "Hurry, straight to the port!"

"Thank you, Cabbage!" Aika called.

"Yeah, you're a life-saver!" added Usopp.

"'Life-saver', my ass!" shouted Sai. "We owe debt after debt to you, you pricks! We're all stuck in loan payment hell!"

"Vice-Admiral, we have a situation!" cried a Marine lieutenant. "All the criminals that should've been in the palace have appeared in the town ruins to the east!"

"What?!" Bastille questioned. "Does that mean the palace is empty?!"

As the group ran, Aika and Kumi, who are in the center of the group, looked back worriedly.

 _"...You think Luffy and Blizzard will be okay?"_ Kumi asked.

"I sure hope so," Aika answered.

XXX

Meanwhile, outside the palace...

"HEY, BECKY~! WHERE ARE YOU~?!" Luffy called out.

"V-V-V-Vice-Admiral!" stammered a Marine soldier. "S-S-Straw Hat Luffy! He's here! At the palace!"

 **"What?!"** questioned Bastille. **"What is that little bastard doing there?! Oh, never mind! Just capture him, already!"**

XXX

Inside the palace, Rebecca looked up upon hearing Luffy's calls.

"Huh?" she muttered as she stood up and went to the window, only to gasp upon seeing Luffy standing down below. "Lucy?!"

"Oh, there you are!" Luffy called, oblivious to the Marines that were about to surround him.

"Rush him! Capture him!" one shouted.

"Lucy!" Rebecca called. "It's me! I'm up here!"

"What are you doing?!" questioned one of the maids. "Don't talk to him, Lady Rebecca! He's a pirate!"

XXX

At the palace courtyard, King Riku is about to leave.

"Tank," he said to his commander. "Please call Viola and Rebecca...we are about to head into town. It is time for me to announce that the Riku Dynasty will be returning to the throne."

"O-of course!" Tank replied, tears of joy forming in his eyes. "It is the moment I've awaited for a decade!"

XXX

"Gum-Gum..." Luffy started as he stretched his arms to the bars of the window, "ROCKET~!"

 **WOOSH! KLANG!** He flew all the way up to the top, grabbing onto the bars like a monkey, to the shock of everyone in the room.

"KYAAAAAA!" the maids shrieked in fright as they ran away. "A PIRATE!"

"Wait! Isn't he also the one who saved this country?!" asked another maid.

"Who cares?!" questioned a third. "He's still a pirate! Who knows what he'll do?!"

"Lucy! You're here!" Rebecca exclaimed, happily. "Thank goodness! W-where's Butch? I'd like to thank him, too-"

"That's not why I'm here, dummy!" Luffy shouted. "Listen! Are you okay with this?!"

"W...what?" Rebecca muttered in surprise.

"About the Soldier Guy!" Luffy barked. "He's leaving! Don't you get it?! You're never gonna see him, again!"

"...Lucy," Rebecca said. "He...he gave me a letter...he's trying his hardest to keep me away from him...he's trying to make it seem like he doesn't exist to me!"

She momentarily thought back to when she shouted at Kyros, back when he was the Thunder Soldier, about he wasn't her father.

"Why is he doing this?!" she questioned, holding Kyros' letter in her hands. "Is it because...I said such horrible things to him?! Does he hate me?! Am I nothing but a burden to him!"

"How the hell would I know?!" Luffy asked. "You figure it out for yourself!"

Rebecca gasped silently at this.

"Listen...I wish I could stay a little longer and help you," Luffy started, "but I can't! My friends and I have to leave this country, today! The only reason I came back was because I wanted to ask you...if you're okay with this!"

"...No...!" Rebecca replied, angrily. "OF COURSE I'M NOT!"

"Then come with me!" Luffy grinned. "I'll take you to him!"

"...Yes...I'm coming!" Rebecca answered.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" cried the guards and maids.

"What?!" Viola questioned. "R-Rebecca?! Straw Hat?!"

"Aunt Viola!" Rebecca cried as she gripped Viola's shoulders. "I'm sorry, but...I need you to do something for me!"

XXX

Outside, Blizzard yawned and scratched his ear in boredom.

 _"What's taking him so long?"_ he asked. _"He should be here by now."_

Suddenly, **KABOOM!** A loud crash occurred, causing Blizzard to look up...and see Luffy jumping out the window with Rebecca clinging to his back!

"HEY, BLIZZARD! WE NEED A RIDE!" the Straw Hat Captain shouted.

 _"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"_ Blizzard questioned in comical anger before Luffy and Rebecca landed right on his back!

"Blizzard! Take us to Kyros' house!" Luffy ordered. "Hurry up!"

 _"Are you crazy?!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"We just escaped from there!"_

"Look out!" cried Rebecca, pointing to a troop of Marines behind them.

"It's White Wolf Blizzard!" shouted one of them. "Shoot him!"

 **KABANG! KABANG!** Blizzard yelped as he narrowly avoided getting hit by their bullets before he broke into a run.

 _"Hang on!"_ the white wolf-dog shouted. _"This is gonna be a bumpy ride!"_

XXX

"K-King Riku!" cried a palace servant. "This is horrible! It's Lady Rebecca! She's been abducted by a pirate!"

"What?!" King Riku questioned as he grabbed the servant by the collar of his shirt. "Which one was it?! What kind?! Was it one of the Coliseum Fighters?!"

"It was...it was...STRAW HAT LUFFY!" answered the servant, causing the king to gasp in horror.

XXX

"Hey!" shouted an old man. "Lady Rebecca's been kidnapped!"

"What?! By who?!" asked Stella.

"It was Straw Hat Luffy and White Wolf Blizzard who did it!" answered another woman.

"What?!" Carla questioned. "No way!"

"He must be taking her hostage for ransom money!" cried a young man.

 **"Inconceivable!"** exclaimed Gyatts, still speaking into a Transponder Snail. **"Lucy and Butch, our heroes?! The inhumanity of it all! ...And yet, I still I love those guys!"  
**  
"What is your problem, Gyatts?!" questioned one of the spokeswomen.

"You see that, folks?!" Maynard asked. "This is what happens when you trust pirates and let them loiter within your borders! Men! Seize Straw Hat and White Wolf and return Princess Rebecca to safety!"

"Yes, sir!" his troops shouted.

Just then, Blizzard appeared, carrying Luffy and Rebecca atop his back as he flew towards the ledge of a building.

"Look! There they are!" shouted a Marine soldier.

"Special Sniper Squad, take aim!" Maynard ordered. "And...FIRE!"

The snipers pulled the triggers on their rifles...but all that came out was air. Not long after, they suddenly collapsed!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Stella screamed. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

XXX

"What?!" questioned Bastille. "What do you mean, 'they collapsed'?! Did Straw Hat use Conqueror's Haki on them?!"

 **"No, Bastille!"** answered Maynard. **"They're still conscious!"**

"At any rate," Bastille started, "his escape route is the Easter Port! I want battleships in place! Send all forces to Carta in the East!"

 **"Roget that!"** Maynard replied.

XXX

Back in town, Blizzard carried Luffy and Rebecca across the rooftops while an angry mob followed from down below.

"Grab them!" shouted a young cook. "Capture Lucy and Butch!"

"Kiss my rubber ass!" Luffy shouted, flipping the bird at the townsfolk.

"Such audacity!" cried the crowd.

"...Lucy," Rebecca spoke. "I have to know...why are you doing this for me?"

"Huh?" Luffy muttered.

"I know you're not one to lie," said Rebecca. "So...why are you doing this? Why are you going this far to help me?"

"...Because," Luffy answered, "we're not so different, you and me."

"Huh?" Rebecca muttered.

"You see...I lost my Mom when I was six, too...she got really sick with pneumonia and she died."

"Oh, no! That's terrible!"

"Yeah, I know...I was really sad about it. I cried for days."

"...I'm so sorry, Lucy."

"Don't be...you see, Becky...I don't want you to go through what I had to. At least your dad was with you when you were growing up, even though you didn't remember him. As for me...my Dad was never there for me...even when my Mom died."

Rebecca gasped in surprise.

"That's why I can't let Soldier Guy make the same mistake my Dad did," Luffy said. "I'm not gonna let him ruin what you two have!"

"...Lucy...!" Rebecca whispered while Blizzard remained quiet.

"Anyway," Luffy started, "Blizzard and I will drop you off on the other side of the hill so we can be a decoy, okay? From that point, you're on your own. If those people catch you, they're gonna force you to go back to the palace! Got it?"

"Mm!" Rebecca nodded. "I understand...thank you, Lucy and Butch!"

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "No problem!"

 _'Why can't she use our real names?'_ thought Blizzard.

"There they are! Up there!" shouted a man holding a broom. "Capture those pirates and rescue Lady Rebecca!"

"Yeah!" shouted the townspeople.

"And to think, we actually trusted him!" yelled another young man. "That's the last time I ever believe in a pirate!"

XXX

At Flower Hill, Blizzard and Luffy hid among the sunflower stalks, allowing Rebecca to get off.

 _"Here's your stop,"_ Blizzard said. _"You gonna be okay?"_

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Rebecca smiled.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Oh! One more thing!"

He then pulled out the flower necklace Aika gave him and put it around Rebecca's neck.

"This is from Aika," he said. "She was gonna give it to me, at first, but she decided you should have it more."

"That's so sweet of her," Rebecca said. "Tell her I said thank you."

"I will," Luffy grinned.

 _"Luffy, we gotta go,"_ Blizzard said as he looked back. "I hear the angry mob coming this way."

"Good luck, Becky!" Luffy said as he hopped up on Blizzard's back while Rebecca silently waved them off before she snuck away into the sunflowers.

XXX

Concurrently, at Kyros' house, the one-legged man is packing up his backpack. As he did, he glanced up and smiled fondly at the patchwork walls and the tiny furniture.

' _...My role has ended,'_ he thought. 'Scarlett...I hope you forgive me for falsifying the nature of our marriage. It is for the sake of our daughter. She endured ten years of suffering and insults, and despite, she proudly kept her head held high. This time, though...I want her nobility to give her happiness...it's time for me to leave this place behind...forever.'

With that, he grabbed his luggage and opened the door, preparing to leave his former life behind, once again...only to gasp upon seeing Rebecca, whose cheek had been scratched and her dress had been torn as she ran through the sunflowers earlier, panting heavily.

"R...Rebecca?!" Kyros asked. "W-what are you doing here?!"

"...Don't...lie to me...!" Rebecca panted.

"...Oh," Kyros realized. "You're talking about the letter, aren't you? It's not a lie...everything I wrote in there is the truth, Rebecca. Many years ago, I was a man of little value. I lived a life of violence...I had killed a person with my own two hands, no matter what the reason was...so you see-"

"SHUT UP!" Rebecca barked. "I am NOT the daughter of some prince from who-knows-where! I don't know anyone like that!"

Kyros gasped in shock at this.

"...I don't care," Rebecca started, her eyes starting to well up with tears, "if you've killed HUNDREDS of people, and your hands are stained red with blood! I only have one Father! I am Rebecca...THE DAUGHTER OF KYROS, AND I'LL WEAR THAT NAME PROUDLY! DON'T LIE TO ME!"

Kyros stared at his daughter...as tears fell from his eyes. Then, Rebecca ran up and embraced him, tightly.

"...Just stay at my side...Mr. Soldier...!" she whispered, causing Kyros to gasp before he began to weep.

"...Rebecca," he whispered, "do you...do you really want me as your father?!"

"...Of course I do...!" Rebecca smiled, tearfully. "Let us live together, here in the Flower Field, together...Father!"

Kyros smiled and sobbed as he and his daughter embraced. He should've realized it sooner: just like Scarlett, Rebecca loved him, no matter who he was or what he did in the past. All that mattered to her was the things he did for her...protecting her, raising her, training her to fight...just him, by staying by her side like he always did, even when he was just a one-legged tin soldier.

At last...Kyros had found true happiness.

XXX

Back at the palace...

"Father," Viola said as she approached King Riku. "It seems Rebecca's not coming."

"...I thought so," King Riku sighed.

"It was her decision, really," Viola said, a small smile on her face.

 _Flashback_

"Aunt Viola!" cried Rebecca. "I'm sorry, but you could be the princess in my place?!"

"Eh?!" Viola questioned.

 _Flashback end_

Despite this, Viola chuckled.

"This is the second time in my life that I've been asked such a ridiculous question," she said.

"I see," King Riku quipped. "It seems you can't fight your blood, eh?"

On that, the two just laughed together.

XXX

At the entrance to the Eastern Port, located in the ruins of the Forest Town, Carta...

"What?!" questioned Bartolomeo. "What do you mean, Luffy-senpai's not here?! And where's Trafalgar?! He and Beastly Bird just disappeared!"

"What the hell are those guys thinking?!" asked Ideo.

"I mean, even we have limits on who can stop for those guys!" Bartolomeo shouted.

"Uh...Barty?" Aika asked. "Somebody's coming!"

Bartolomeo looked back, only to gasp in horror.

"HOLY CRAP!" he cried. "IT'S ADMIRAL FUJITORA!"

Yes, it is indeed Fujitora, riding on top of a piece of rubble, flying right towards the group.

"He's coming right for us!" Usopp cried.

"...Big Brother...where are you?!" Aika asked.

XXX

Blizzard panted as he ran across the ruined town as he fast his legs could carry him while Luffy had a determined expression on his face.

"Gotta make it," he said. "I gotta make it!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Review, please!


	100. Heart

**Ch. 100- Heart**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

Color Spread: The Straw Hats sliding on the back of a giant dragon with scarlet macaws flying around them.

* * *

At the Marine tent, Bastille is in a complete uproar.

"Hey!" he shouted. "What the hell's going on?! What happened to the reinforcements to the Eastern Port?!"

 **"I'm sorry, Vice-Admiral Bastille, sir, but most of our units are non-functioning right now! Our weapons, bullets, and gunpowder are gone! They just vanished into thin air!"  
**  
XXX

Not too far way, it is revealed that the Tontattas had swiped the Marines' weapons, bullets, and gunpowder.

"We did it!" Inhel whispered, giving Chao a high-five.

XXX

"Vice-Admiral Bastille!" cried a Marine soldier at a separate port. "The battleships...somehow, they were sewn together!"

 **"WHAT?!"**

It is revealed that the battleships had all been stitched together, and then sewn to the shore, making it so they couldn't sail away, thanks to Leo, who held two needles in each hand and a thread in his mouth while Bomba and Rampo stood besides him.

"Whatever you do, don't unfurl the sails, or else the ships will capsize!"

"How can steel be sewn up like this?!"

"Cut the threads! We gotta get free!"

"We can't! Our knives and swords are gone!"

XXX

"Bastille!" shouted Maynard. "The soldiers who collapsed in the town center earlier still can't move!"

"Guuuuuhhh...!" his troops groaned while the crowd watched in confusion.

XXX

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?!" Bastille questioned. "The criminals that were hiding here in Dressrosa are practically lounging about in the Eastern Port, and you incompetent shitheads are just letting them get away?! GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR!"

"W-we're trying, sir!"

Meanwhile, Mansherry was still taking donations from the other soldiers...even though there was already a HUGE bag of Dande-Elixir Puffs behind her.

"Hey, Mouji," she whispered. "Are you sure we're allowed to take this much healing power, today? If I take too many from them, the Marines won't be able to move, you know."

"Don't worry about it, Princess," Mouji whispered. "We have permission (from Kyros)! Just trust in your faithful aide, Mouji, all right?"

"Well...okay!" Mansherry answered. "So, who's next? There are still lots of people in the country with injuries! They'd really appreciate your donations!"

"Err...listen, little dwarf," said the Marine soldier. "I'd hate to cut this short, but we need more men-"

"But I'm almost finished!" Mansherry retorted. "Please~?"

"...Oh, okay," the Marine said with a fond smile. "How can I ever say no to that face?"

 **"Uhh...sir?"** asked a Marine soldier on the Transponder Snail. **"According to the locals, the strange phenomena that have been going on here is the work of...umm...fairies...?"**

"What the f- FAIRIES?!" Bastille questioned. "You're going to chalk this up to something as stupid as FAIRIES?!"

 **"EEP! I'M SORRY SIR!"  
**  
XXX

Meanwhile, Luffy is still riding Blizzard to the Eastern Port, and as they ran, they saw a huge explosion up ahead.

"They must be that way!" Luffy exclaimed. "They already started fighting!"

 _"We gotta hurry!"_ Blizzard said as he kept running, faster and faster. _"If we don't get there soon, everyone there is gonna be dog meat!"_

XXX

At the entrance to the Eastern Port, the Coliseum Fighters are seen, standing behind one of Bartolomeo's barriers...the only thing that just might be able to hold back Fujitora's attacks.

"Just hold out until Luffy-senpai, Blizzard-senpai, Trafalgar, and Beastly Bird get here!" Bartolomeo shouted.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the fighters roared.

"Hey!" Sai called. "Is this barrier of yours really gonna hold?!"

"Of course it is!" Bartolomeo answered. "It's a barrier, duh!"

Not too far behind them, Aika looked at the blind Admiral, almost sadly.

 _'...Why, Mr. Blind Man?'_ she thought. _'Why?'_

XXX

Concurrently, in another part of the ruins of Carta...

"...Would you like a cracker?"

"No thank you...I'm just here to talk."

It is revealed that Law and Jupiter are standing right before a man they never thought they'd have to talk to: Sengoku, who is eating a back of rice crackers while a gorilla sat behind him, grunting impatiently.

 **CRUNCH!** Sengoku took a bite out of another rice cracker...as he began to think back to a time that had long passed.

 _Flashback_

At Marine HQ, Sengoku had just received a call from Corazon.

"A boy with White Lead Syndrome?" asked Sengoku. "So Flevance had a survivor, after all!"

 **"That kid...he had a look in his eyes that told me he hated the whole world...just like my brother when he was his age."  
**  
"...It is a shame," Sengoku answered, regretfully. "However, there is no known treatment for White Lead Syndrome, Rocinante. Don't favor him too much, or you'll give your position away."

 **"...I understand...the only reason I'm here is to stop my brother's plans to take over Dressrosa."  
**  
 _Flashback end  
_  
"One day," Sengoku began as he handed some rice crackers to his gorilla companion, "there was a soldier I knew that met an untimely end."

Law and Jupiter were both silent.

"...He was..someone I cared a great deal about...someone who meant very much to me. I took him in when he was a child...and raised him as if he were my own. He was as honest and upright a person as I ever knew...and a valuable, trustworthy subordinate. However...there was just one time, just ONCE in his life...that he lied to me."

A brief of image appeared in Sengoku's mind for a moment: a photo faxed over to him via Transponder Snail...that showed Corazon's bullet-riddled corpse, and the very sight drove him to tears.

"I...had been betrayed," the Inspector General said, "but I'm sure Rocinante had a reason for doing what he did. Five things disappeared in the chaos of that fateful day: the Barrels Pirates, the life of my subordinate, the Op-Op Fruit...and a boy with White Lead Syndrome and his dog who were with the Donquixote Family at the time."

"...That's right," Law spoke. "They were Jupiter and me."

Jupiter only nodded his head in agreement.

"As I'd thought," Sengoku said as he ate another rice cracker. "And were you two also the reason why Rocinante left his post for half a year?"

"Yes," Law admitted. "He was taking me around to different hospitals."

"And then Rocinante went after the Op-Op Fruit," said Sengoku, giving his gorilla companion more rice crackers, "and ultimately lost his life, just to keep you two alive, didn't he?"  
 _  
"...That's right, sir,"_ Jupiter answered.

"...All I want to know is why he died," Sengoku said as he looked up at the sky.

"That's what we want to know, too!" Law exclaimed. "We were supposed to escape and live our lives as a small family together...but in the end, Cora gave me my heart and my will to live again! Jupiter and I owe him everything! That's why...that's why I lived my life in order to kill Doflamingo for him!" He then sighed, as if in despair. "And yet...I don't know if that's he really wanted for me. Would he want me to take revenge? Or maybe...is it just the way of 'D' that made me think that?"

"Wait...'D'?" Sengoku repeated.

"...My full name is Trafalgar D. Water Law," Law answered. "Just like Straw Hat- _ya_...I, too, carry the name 'D'. So...tell me...is there anything you know about it?"

"...I'm afraid I couldn't say," answered Sengoku. "However, at the very least, I'm certain Rocinante didn't know, either."

 _'Another one,'_ he thought. 'Those with the name 'D' always follow a checkered fate.'

"I'm sure he didn't save your life for the sake of 'D'," Sengoku noted. "So, Trafalgar...I don't think you should ever attach a reason to the love he gave you!"

Law gasped silently as he remembered Corazon's last words to him: "I love ya, kiddo".

"If I were still Fleet Admiral," said Sengoku, "I'd lock you and your dog in a cell so we could have a nice, long chat...to think...the only two people whom I can share memories of Rocinante with...are a couple of pirates! But...if you really do want to do something for him...then let us both keep him alive in our memories. That should be more than enough. Live free, Trafalgar and Jupiter...for I'm sure that's what he would want."

"...You're right...!" Law whispered, pulling the rim of his hat over his eyes...sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

Just then, Jupiter began to bark wildly, causing the two men and primate to look up and see rubble beginning to float up into the air!

"What the hell is this?!" Law questioned.

"This...it looks like...!" Sengoku whispered.

XXX

All around Dressrosa, the citizens gasped upon seeing the rubble from their ruined towns beginning to fly up into the air!

"Mom, what's going on?!" asked Carla.

"...I think I have a good idea, sweetie," said Stella as she looked out to the east.

XXX

"HOLY SHIT!" Bartolomeo cursed. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"He's gonna use THAT as a weapon?!" Ideo questioned.

"HYAHOHOHO!" laughed Chinjao. "Now that's what I call a wide-range attack!"

It is revealed that all the rubble and debris that was the result of being destroyed by Doflamingo's Birdcage is now floating up in the air, right above the Eastern Port!

"Well," Fujitora began as he held up his sword, "I thought it was just in the way, so I thought I might use it. The remains of the battle left behind...by those detestable pirates!"

XXX

"...Hey, Bastille," said Tsuru, watching the rubble from her place on the shore. "Bastille, did you hear me?!"

 **"Err- yes! What is it, Tsuru?!"  
**  
"I don't think you're going to be needing that backup, anytime soon."

 **"I noticed that! Hey! All units, withdraw! There's no need for backup, anymore! I repeat! Evacuate to a safer location!"  
**  
XXX

 **"What could this be, ladies and gentleman?!"** Gyatts questioned. **"A new species of bird?!"**

"Gyatts, this is HARDLY the time for this!" shouted one of his spokeswomen.

XXX

At the palace, King Riku gasped upon seeing the floating rubble, along with Viola and Tank.

"Does he mean to stop the pirates with that?!" Riku questioned.

"But...they'll never survive that!" Viola cried. "They'll all be crushed! Even...Aika...!"

"Straw Hat!" Tank shouted.

XXX

"No!" Kyros cried. "The escape plan failed!"

"Lucy! Butch! Aika!" Rebecca yelled, Aika's flower necklace around her neck.

XXX

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAA!" the Tontattas exclaimed in shock.

"This is no time to be shocked!" Leo shouted. "We gotta helped the Usolanders!"

XXX  
 **  
FWAP-FWAP-FWAP!** Jupiter flapped his wings as he landed in front of the Coliseum Fighters with Law on his back.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Listen! It doesn't matter where we are, because our fate will still be the same! Get the ship ready to sail!"

"It's about time you showed up, Trafalgar!" Cavendish barked.

"Hurry, everyone!" cried Sai. "Get to the ship!"

"Aika, come on!" Robin said as she grabbed Aika's hand. "We have to go, now!"

"But Big Brother's not here, yet!" Aika argued.

 _"Blizzard's not here, either!"_ Kumi added.

"Oh, wait! Look!" Usopp called. "Dead ahead!"

Everyone looked up and saw Luffy and Blizzard, charging towards them.

"Luffy!" Robin exclaimed.

"Big Brother!" Aika cheered. "Blizzard!"

"WHOO-HOO~!" Bartolomeo hollered. "Luffy- _senpai_! Blizzard- _senpai_!"

"Luffy, hurry up!" shouted Zoro. "Get on the ship!"

"Just ignore the crazy Admiral!" Usopp added.

"Hurry, everyone!" Cavendish ordered. "To the ship!"

With that, everyone ran to their escape ship as fast as they could.

 _"C'mon, Luffy!"_ Blizzard called as he ran. _"Just a little longer and...huh?"_ He looked back, only to see that Luffy was no longer on his back. _"WHAT THE-?!"  
_  
"HEY! OLD GAMBLER POPS!"

Everyone looked up...only to see Luffy charging right towards Fujitora.

"Oh...so there you are, Straw Hat," Fujitora said.

"I'M GONNA SOCK YOU!" Luffy shouted, to the Admiral's surprise. "GUM-GUUUUUUUM...ELEPHANT GUN!"

 **BOOM!** He hit Fujitora with a giant, Haki-imbued fist!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!" everyone cried in comical shock, their eyes and even their teeth bugging out!

 _"LUFFY, YOU IDIOT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"Big Brother, no!" Aika shouted. "Don't fight me! We have to go!"

"SHUT UP!" Luffy yelled. "STAY OUTTA THIS, ALL OF YOU!"

Aika gasped in surprise...for Luffy had never told her to shut up, before.

"...It's not an option," Luffy began as his fist shrank and his arm retracted, "to just beat you 'someday', anymore! Who says that I should run away, just because you're an Admiral?! That pattern ended 2 years ago!"

"Huh?" Bartolomeo muttered.

"I don't care if you're an Admiral, a Warlord, or even an Emperor!" Luffy shouted. "If I don't beat up any enemy I come across...THEN I CAN'T BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES~!"

Fujitora only stood up, glaring in Luffy's general direction...while Aika stared in horror as Robin held her in her arms, whispering a horrified "No...!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

100 CHAPTERS, BABY! And only 3 to go!


	101. Father and Sons

**Ch. 101- Father and Sons**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

"RAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!" Luffy roared as he charged at Fujitora. "I'M GONNA KICK YOU~!"

 **THWAM!** He stretched out his leg towards the Admiral, who blocked it with this sword.

"NOW I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU!" Luffy shouted as he threw his fist at Fujitora, who dodged to the left. "NOW I'M GONNA KICK AND PUNCH YOU!"

He stretched his right arm, and then his left leg followed, but Fujitora still blocked them.

"HEADBUTT!"  
 **  
BAM!  
**  
"I'M GONNA STOMP YOU INTO THE GROUND!"

 **THWACK!**

 _"What is that idiot doing, now?!"_ Blizzard asked.

"Is this really the time for a serious fight?!" Bartolomeo questioned.

"Maybe we should go and help him?" Sai suggested.

"I agree with Luffy's statement," Zoro began, "but...why in the hell is he calling out his attacks like that?! It makes no sense!"

"Big Brother, stop!" Aika called out. "Forget about him! We gotta get outta here!"

"I said shut up, Aika!" Luffy shouted. "I am not running away! Not anymore!"

"I can tell you've got the strength to actually back your words, boy!" Fujitora called. "I appreciate a youngster with spirit...however...WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"HERE COMES A PUNCH~!" Luffy roared as he threw a giant, Haki-imbued fist at Fujitora, who blocked it with his sword.

"You see?!" Fujitora questioned. "That's what I mean, right there! Calling out your attacks before you do them! What is this, sympathy?! I am an Admiral of the Marines, called a 'monster', far and wide! I should have you know that just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm defenseless! Does my disability bother you, that much?! If you wanted to make me mad, then congratulations, boy! You just succeeded! I'll lop your head off in one minute!"

"Be quiet!" Luffy barked. "I can't just kick your ass without saying anything when I already you can't see! I just...kinda like you, that's all!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!" everyone questioned.

A pause...but then Fujitora snickered and began to laugh, to Luffy's ire.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, YOU JACKASS?!" he shouted as he stretched his leg out, inflated it, and imbued with Haki. "I'LL KICK YOU!"

"Hmph!" Fujitora snickered. "And what will that act of mercy gain you, eh?! I must say, I'm utterly disappointed! Are you really this illogical?!"  
 _  
"Yes, yes he is!"_ Blizzard answered.

"When a man fights, Straw Hat," Fujitora began, "he has a standing to uphold, and that leaves no room for honesty sympathy and likes or dislikes! Are you really that much of a fool?!" He then began to unsheathe his sword, causing Aika to gasp.

"NO!" she cried as she squirmed out of Robin's arms and ran to Luffy and Fujitora.

"Aika, no!" Robin shouted. "Come back!"

 _"It's too dangerous out there!"_ Kumi cried.

Aika panted as she ran out in between her older half-brother and the Admiral, the former gasping in shock.

"WHOA!" Luffy cried as he stopped his foot, causing him to trip. "AIKA, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Aika took in a deep breath, causing her cheeks to puff up, before she yelled out "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Fujitora gasped as he quickly sheathed his sword, causing him to stop his attack.

"Haa...haa...haa...!" Aika panted.

"Aika, what are you doing?!" Luffy questioned. "I told you to stay out of the way-"

"SHUT UP!" Aika barked, causing Luffy to tense up, not out of anger...but more out of surprise and perhaps a bit of fright.

"...Okay...!" Luffy squeaked.  
 _  
'Wow...'_ Zoro thought. _'Luffy getting whipped by his own sister.'  
_  
"Little girl," Fujitora began, "I don't know what you're doing, but please, step out of the way."

"No, I won't!" Aika shouted. "How could you go back on your word?!"

"Huh?" everyone muttered.

"What's she talking about?" Franky asked.

"...You promised me," Aika said, her voice breaking. "You promised...that you wouldn't come after us!"  
 _  
Flashback_

It was the night after Sabo left, and Aika walked through the Flower Field by herself. She had only come out to use the bathroom, since Kyros' house lacked a toilet. However, because things were so dark, she wound up getting lost.

"How am I gonna get back to Mr. Kyros' house?" she asked. "The others will probably notice I'm gone by now."

As she kept walking, she started hearing voices somewhere in the distance.

"Issho, please! This is nonsense!"

"Quiet. I already told you, this is how we're going to decide."

Aika gasped silently before she headed towards a cliff and saw Fujitora down below, arguing with Maynard again.

"We're really going through with this, again?!" Maynard questioned. "At this rate, by the time Straw Hat wakes up, he'll be at full strength, again!"

"Don't argue with me, Maynard," Fujitora retorted. "I'm making the decisions around here. I decided if we go after Straw Hat and Trafalgar tonight."

"Um...excuse me?"

The two Marines turned upon hearing Aika's voice, and Maynard spotted her approaching them from climbing down the cliff.

"Hey, wait a second!" Maynard exclaimed. "I know you! You're that kid who was with the Straw Hat Pirates! Since when did they start recruiting kids?!"

Aika gulped nervously, but then, Fujitora held out a bowl of pork ramen.

"Hungry?" the Admiral asked. "How about a nice, hot bowl of ramen?"

 **Grrrrmmmmble...!** Aika's tummy grumbled a bit, causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"Ummm...I guess I could use a snack," she said as she took the bowl and began to eat it.

"Why don't you come and sit with me?" Fujitora asked as he scooted over, allowing the girl to come and sit next to him. "So, what brings you way out here?"

"I only came outside to use the potty," Aika answered, "but I got a little lost on the way back."

"Ah, I see," Fujitora replied.

"Umm...Mr. Admiral guy?" Aika asked.

"Please, you can call me 'Issho'," Fujitora said.

"Mr. Issho," Aika began, "you're not...gonna go after us, right?"

"Well, that depends, really," Fujitora answered as he held up his die. "See this die? I'm going to roll it, and somebody has to tell me the number that's facing up. If it's a one, then I leave Straw Hat and his friends alone...including you. Why don't you try rolling it and see what happens?"

"...If it lands on one," Aika started, "then do you promise me, my Big Brother, and all my friends alone?"

"...I promise," Fujitora replied.

 _'Little girl's putting me in a tight spot,'_ he thought.

Aika rolled the die around in a cup and then tossed it across the table, and it landed with the one side facing up.

"So, what's the roll?" asked Fujitora.

"It's one," Aika answered. "That means you'll leave us alone, right?"

"That's right," Fujitora replied, gently petting Aika on the head.

Maynard only gaped in shock, but before he could argue, he heard a voice call out "Aika~!"

Aika gasped as she looked up.

"Aika, where are you?!"

"Aunt Robin...!" Aika whispered before she got off the bench. "I have to go now, Mr. Issho. Bye!"

"Have a good night, child," Fujitora replied as the little girl climbed up the cliff-face while Maynard sighed in defeat, once again.

"...Well...she is a sweet kid, at least," the Vice-Admiral mused.  
 _  
Flashback end_

By now, Aika had started crying.

"...And here I was, thinking you were actually a nice Marine...!" she whimpered. "I knew I couldn't trust you!"

"Wait, that's what you did, that night?!" Robin asked. "No wonder you smelled like the seashore!"

Aika sniffled as she wiped her eyes.

"...It's not fair," she said. "Every time I run into the Marines...they always wanna take something away from me. First my Mommy...then my home...all my friends and neighbors...! And now you wanna take my new family away from me! Well, I won't let you, you hear me?!"

"Aika...!" Luffy whispered.

"...Little girl," Fujitora said. "Tell me...what is your name?"

"It's Aika...!" Aika replied. "Monkey D. Aika!"

"What are you doing?!" Usopp questioned. "Don't tell him your full name!"

 _"Are you nuts?!"_ Blizzard asked.

 _'...Now I understand,'_ he thought. 'You're her...that poor girl that Sakazuki wrongly persecuted.'

"...Go," Fujitora said as he sat down. "Take the girl and escape."

"You're sure?" Luffy asked.

"I made a promise to her that I would leave you alone," Fujitora answered, "and I went and broke it, anyway. I'm sorry."

"So...you won't chase us then?" Aika asked.

"No," Fujitora replied. "I promise, for sure this time."

"Come on, Aika," Luffy said as he took his younger half-sister by the hand. "Let's go...and I'm sorry for telling you to shut up."

"It's okay," Aika answered. "I yelled at you, too."

"Are you two done?" Zoro asked. "Let's get moving, already!"

"I think you're just mad because you didn't get your chance to fight," Usopp said, only for the swordsman to grab him by the nose and pull hard. "AGH! JUST JOKING!"

"Hurry up, everyone!" Bartolomeo exclaimed as the group all headed to the ship. "We gotta get to the ship!"

"Hey, wait a second!" Usopp said, holding his bent nose. "I thought there was only one ship-"

"Look closer!" Orlumbus answered. "Who would dare dock their ship in such an unstable location?!"

The Straw Hats looked up to see a whole line of ships docked along the pier, and even more hidden behind the curtain of fog.

"Whoa!" Usopp exclaimed. "Look at all those ships!"

"That's right!" answered Orlumbus. "Our ships extend out into the fog, three miles away! You can use the Yonta Maria Fleet's connected bridge to cross the sea!"

As everyone ran, Fujitora remained behind, sitting on the ground.

 _'...I'm sorry, Aika...I didn't want you to resent me,'_ he thought. _'However...I'm afraid this is the only thing I can do for you and your brother. It's too late for either of you now.'_

Up above...the rubble that Fujitora had collected still hovered over the pirates as they ran across the bridge.

 _'I'm sure you can see it...a black sky with no escape...an endless downfall of rubble that will surely sink every ship fleeing to the sea. I'm only doing this for your own good...the life of a pirate is no life for a child. Now that your brother has defeated Joker...he has earned the wrath of the Four Emperors. Your life will be in constant danger!'  
_  
Fujitora then heaved a sigh.

"...Your brother showed me pity for my blindness, Aika," he said, "but...I earned my lack of sight by my own actions. I shut these lids on my own...saw too many things I didn't care for. Now...the least I can do is reunite you with your mother, Aika...as much as it pains me to kill an innocent little girl. Maybe I am no better than Sakazuki after all..."

But just before he could go through with it...

"There they go!"

"Lucy! Butch! Give Rebecca back!"

"How could you?! You're supposed to be a hero!"

Fujitora turned, only to see the townsfolk running towards him.

"You have no idea how much this country has hurt her!" Stella shouted, leading the charge. "Don't take away the one thing that will keep her happy!"

"Hold on there, everyone!" Fujitora called. "The criminals are up ahead! Let me handle this!"

"Move it, Marine!" shouted a young man. "We don't need help from the likes of you!"

"Yeah! We'll drive the pirates off, ourselves!" added an older gentleman.

However, as the angry mob kept running...Fujitora's sensitive ears seemed to pick up on something. It sounded like...laughter.

"Lucy! Butch! You better prepare yourselves!"

"Into your boats, everyone! We'll chase those bastards out to sea if that's what it takes!"

 _'...There's...no anger in their voices...!'_ Fujitora thought.

XXX

Aika looked back upon hearing the townspeople's cries.

"Hey!" she called out. "I can hear people back there!"

 _"Dammit, it's that's angry mob from earlier!"_ Blizzard cursed. _"See what you did, Luffy?!"  
_  
"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "My bad!"

XXX

Back with the "angry" mob, Carla is seen running alongside her mother.

"Hey, Mom," she whispered. "I heard Rebecca's living on that house on top of the hill! She's with Mr. Kyros, now!"

"Of course, dear," Stella whispered. "Everyone knows about that. It's good that they decided to stay together. Rebecca is Kyros' daughter, after all."

"Hey, wait a second!" whispered a young man. "This is the first I'm hearing about this! Rebecca's old man is actually THE Kyros?!"

"Of course!" answered the man's father. "The older folk knew about this, 16 years ago! Kyros, Lady Scarlett, and Rebecca all lived together in that house on the hill, and just like the identity of the 'fairies', we were told never to mention it. Now quit beating your gums and run! We don't want our country's saviors to get crushed, do we?! As long as we stick close enough to Lucy and Butch, then the Admiral won't drop all that rubble on 'em!"

"Oh, yeah, you're right!" answered the son. "Lucy! Butch! Get back here!"

A pause...but then Fujitora chuckled.  
 _  
'...Straw Hat Luffy,'_ he mused in thought. _'Honest to a fault. Everybody seems determined to save you...I wonder...what kind of man are you? What is your hair color? What shape your eyes are? What features do you wear? You...and that sister of yours? Maybe...I shouldn't have forced my eyes shut...because now, I wish to see your faces. I bet...they look very kind.'_

"Well, now," he said, "this is certainly a dilemma. I guess this 'weapon' over my head reflects a bit TOO well on me."

XXX

At the Marine tent near the town center...

"What the hell is Issho doing, now?!" Bastille questioned, watching the rubble up in the sky.

"Vice-Admiral!" a Marine soldier saluted. "The troops have withdrawn, but we're receiving a report that now, the citizens have gathered at the Eastern Port!"

"Rrrgh...!" Bastille growled. "As long as they're over there, then Issho can't do anything about the pirates!"

XXX

"Da-da-da-da-dah~!" Bartolomeo hummed. "Behold: feast your eyes on this baby!"

"WHOA~!" Luffy, Usopp, Franky, Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi exclaimed. "IT'S HUGE~!"

"Quite a magnificent vessel" Kin'emon added.

"Indeed!" Kanjuro concurred.

It is revealed that the ship is a giant battle battleship with an angel wearing a gladiator helmet for a figurehead. She is the Yonta Maria Fleet Mothership, the _Yonta Maria_.

"Isn't she a beaut?!" asked Bartolomeo.

"Hey!" Orlumbus shouted. "This is MY ship! Anyway, all of you, hurry on board! Time is of the essence!"

"If you think this ship is cool, wait till you see mine!" said Bartolomeo. "You'll flip!"

Soon, everyone made it on board the _Yonta Maria_.

"Cool~!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I'll admit, she's pretty big," Franky said, "but she's got nothin' on the _Thousand Sunny_!"

"Straw Hat!" Hajrudin boomed. "I have 4 fellow mercenary giants! One day, we still atop all of giant-kind and rebuild the Giant Pirates that once shook the foundation of the world!"

"Oh, really?" Luffy asked. "I bet you'll be real tough to beat in a fight! Maybe we'll meet up again, one day!"

"Did he say the Giant Pirates?!" Usopp asked with starry eyes. "Like Master Dorry and Master Broggy?! WOW!" He then sighed wistfully. "I can't wait to go to Elbaf, one day!"

"My Yonta Maria Fleet is composed of 56 ships in all!" Orlumbus boasted. "They will surely be an aid to you!"

"Aid?" Robin repeated.

"Luffyland!" Leo called. "We have the Chief Tonta's permission! You have to let us join up with you!"

"Join?" Luffy parroted. "What do you mean?"

"I've got no match among normal combatants," said Idea, "but I can't ignore pirates and still call myself a champion!"

"I've decided to join up with Ideo and head out to sea!" Blue Gilly spoke up.

"And don't forget about us!" added Abdullah and Jeet.

"I've been allowed to sail with Pretty Boy here," said Suleiman, pointing to Cavendish.

"That's 'Captain Pretty Boy' to you!" Cavendish barked. "And don't forget that I'm your senior as a pirate! We might be aligned, but I'm taking all the popularity, got that?!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Luffy asked, tilting his head. "Why don't you just do whatever you want?"

"Well, that's the thing," Sai answered. "See, the thing is, in the two days we were hanging out in the palace...we chewed the fat a little and it turns out we're not so different from each other!"

"...I don't get it," Luffy replied.

"Allow me to explain," said Orlumbus. "We arrived at this order by drawing lots."

"First up," Cavendish spoke, "is the 75 member-strong crew of the Beautiful Pirates, led by yours truly."

"Next is me," Bartolomeo added, "leading the 56-strong Barto Club, Bartolomeo the Cannibal!"

"Don Sai!" Sai exclaimed. "I am the 13th Chieftain of the 1,000-strong Happosui Army!"

"Then there's me!" Ideo shouted. "Ideo, the Cannon of Destruction, representative of the 4-member XXXX Gym Fighting Alliance!"

"Leo the Warrior!" Leo declared. "Commander of the 200-strong Tonta Corps!"

"Captain Hajrudin of the Future Giant Pirate Crew, still just at 5 members!" bellowed Hajrudin.

"And finally, there's me!" Orlumbus piped up. "Orlumbus the Adventurer, commodore of the 4,300-strong Yonta Maria Fleet!"

"That makes 5,600 members in total, Luffy-senpai!" Bartolomeo exclaimed as he got down on his hands and knees. "Now, join with us, the 7 leaders, and ritually exchange the cups of 'father and sons'!"

"Wait, say what?!" Luffy asked. "Father and son?!"

"That's right!" Bartolomeo answered. "You, the boss, are the father figure! We, your followers, are your sons! So, let us take our rightful places under the affiliation of the Straw Hat Pirates!"

Upon hearing that...Aika seemed to have a look of unease as she held Luffy's hand.  
 **  
TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Only 2 more chapters left!

Review please!


	102. Sons' Cups

**Ch. 102- Sons' Cups**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

"Sorry," Luffy started as he held a large, golden sake cup, "but I'm not drinking this!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" shouted the 7 Pirate Leaders, each of them holding sake cups of their own.

"I'm not a big fan of alcohol," Luffy said as he put the cup down. "I just don't like the taste of it."

"It's not about the taste, Luffy- _senpai_!" Bartolomeo shouted. "Listen closely! Because of what happened here, several days ago, some big-name players are gonna be coming after your ass! Besides, you saved our lives! We owe you a debt!"

"But if I drink this thing," Luffy said, "then that means I gotta be the Big Boss of this fleet, doesn't it?"

"Exactly!" answered Bartolomeo. "With an armada of 5,600 at your beck and call, you'll be one of the greatest pirates of all! After all, you are gonna be King of the Pirates, someday, Luffy- _senpai_! Even THIS many won't be enough to rule the seas!"

"Forget about getting this through Luffy's thick skull," Zoro spoke up. "You're just wasting your time. Pour that stuff in a mug and I'll drink it."

"I'd like some, too, actually," said Usopp.

"As would I!" Kin'emon chimed in.

"Hey!" Bartolomeo shouted. "That's not for tasting! That's for rituals, only!"

"Why, Straw Hat?!" Orlumbus questioned. "How can this power not be enough?! Even the strongest men cannot match the power of numbers! There will come a time when you'll need us!"

"No thanks," Aika spoke up. "Just take us to Zou already, please."

"Yeah, you guys are cramping my style!" Luffy said with a somewhat grumpy look on his face.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!" the 7 Leaders shouted. "WHY DOES HE LOOK SO PISSED?!"

"But more importantly," Luffy began, "are you guys getting ready for a party back there?!"

 _"Of course he'd only be interested in the food,"_ Blizzard deadpanned.

"Enough of this nonsense, Straw Hat!" Cavendish barked. "I am your senior and a huge star! Don't you see that I will affiliate myself with you?!"

"Maybe we should grab him and force the sake down his throat," Ideo suggested.

"You disrespecting the power of your followers?!" Sai questioned as he drew his spear. "You're gonna get it, now, savior!"

"For being followers," Usopp began, "you guys sure have a bad attitude!"

"SHUT UP!" Luffy shouted. "Listen, will ya?! I just wanna be King of the Pirates! That's all I want! No one said I wanted to be some big shot!"

A pause...but then the 7 Leaders only tilted their heads in confusion.

"...Doesn't becoming King of the Pirates make him a big shot anyway?" Law asked.

 _"What an idiot,"_ Jupiter added.

SLUUUURRP! Zoro slurped up some of the sake from Luffy's cup.

"Mmm...this stuff isn't bad!" he said. "What is this, West Blue sake?"

"Hey!" Usopp shouted. "At least use a cup like the others!"

"Oh, Zoro," Robin mused.

"Hey, lemme get a taste of that!" Franky added.

Just then, Luffy jumped up on the railing, high enough for everyone to see.

"Listen!" he shouted. "If I ever think we're in trouble, then I'll call out to all of you if I need help! Then and only then can you guys come help us!"

"Huh...?!" Aika muttered, worriedly.

"I don't have to be a boss or some great pirate, right?!" Luffy asked. "If you guys need help, then call for us and we'll come for you! I won't ever forget about how we fought Mingo and his goons together!"

"...I get it...!" Bartolomeo whispered in awe. "I get it now, Luffy-senpai! Being the King of the Pirates doesn't mean having some fancy title...but being free, instead!"

 **KABOOM!** Suddenly, a huge explosion was heard, rocking the ship a bit.

"What was that?!" Orlumbus questioned.

"There are some ships shooting at us!" Aika cried as she looked behind the _Yonta Maria_ and saw a huge fleet of pirate ships behind them.

"Have Columbus take charge!" ordered Orlumbus. "Drive them off, whoever they are!"

"Yes, sir!" answered Orlumbus' men.

"Hey!" shouted one of the pirates on board the enemy ships. "Is Straw Hat Luffy, the 500-million Berry man over there?! If he is, hand him over! We had a major deal with Doflamingo, and now it's all gone to pot!"

 _'Wait...500 million?'_ Blizzard thought. _'Oh, wait...of course Luffy's bounty would rise after this whole ordeal.'  
_  
"This is an allied fleet of those who have a bone to pick with you!" shouted the leader. "If he's the new king in town, King Riku's gotta pay the price! Men! Shoot them on my mark!"

Despite the current danger, Bartolomeo was sobbing like a newborn babe.

"...I...I didn't think it was possible," he started, "but now...you've inspired me even more than before, Luffy- _senpai_!"

"DEEGAGAGAGAGAGA!" laughed Hajrudin. "I agree. Give the opening speech, Bartolomeo! It doesn't matter if Straw Hat doesn't drink the Father's Cup!"

"He does have a point," Cavendish concurred.

Aika only watched, worriedly, causing Kumi to look at her.

 _"What's the matter Aika?"_ Kumi asked.

"...Nothing," Aika replied.

"If we're each doing our own thing, than this works," Ideo pointed out.

"You can't stop free people from doing whatever they want, right?" asked Sai.

"Is that true?" Leo asked.

Soon, all 7 Leaders sat down, holding their cups.

"Luffy- _senpai_!" Bartolomeo exclaimed. "I'm gonna be selfish and give the speech anyway!"

"Eh?" Luffy muttered, tilting his head.

"Uh, guys?!" Usopp asked. "WHAT ABOUT THE FLEET OF SHIPS BEHIND US?!"

The fleet of enemy pirate ships were preparing to shoot down the _Yonta Maria_.

"Shoot them down!" shouted the leader. "If we sink that ship, we'll be famous!"

At that moment, one of Orlumbus' men noticed the Dressrosa citizens.

"Hey!" he called. "Get outta here, you guys! If you stay here, you're sitting ducks!"

"But if we don't stay, Fujitora will attack you!" Stella shouted.

"FIRE~!" the leader of the enemy fleet shouted, but just before they could do so... **KRASH!** A familiar pair of giant stone legs fell on top of all the ships, followed by even more rubble!

"Whoa!" Franky exclaimed. "Did you see that?!"

"What just happened?!" Robin asked.

XXX

At the Eastern Port, Fujitora chuckled as he sat on the ground.

"...That's my parting gift to you...Straw Hat and Aika," he said.

XXX

"And now, Luffy-senpai!" Bartolomeo declared as he, Leo, Cavendish, Hajrudin, Ideo, Orlumbus, and Sai held up their sake cups. "As your followers, we hereby swear to become both shield and spear to you, Straw Hat Luffy! In recognition of our debt to you, we 7 warriors do give our lives to take these Sons' Cups and drink them in your honor!"

With that, they all drank their cups (although Hajrudin's was more like a tiny drop in the mouth than a drink.

"H...HEY!" Luffy shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU JERKS DOING?!"

At that moment, Orlumbus' men began to cheer.

"It's official!"

"Everyone, prepare the banquet!"

"We got all the ingredients, right here!"

Behind them, there was a giant Fighting Fish, as well other kinds of food.

"It's time to celebrate the founding of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet!" shouted Bartolomeo. "Over 5,600 strong!"

"Hmm-hmm..." Robin chuckled. "How lively."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Franky laughed. "What the hell are these Sons' Cups anyways?!"

"HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!" Luffy shouted, holding his empty cup. "I DIDN'T EVEN DRINK ANY, AND IT'S EMPTY! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

Blizzard only glared at Zoro, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro, who all wiped their mouths.  
 _  
'Idiots,'_ they thought.

Aika only watched with a disappointed look in her eyes.

"Hey, don't look so glum!" Sai said. "You be the way you always have, Straw Hat! We just swore loyalty to you on our own, that's all! And if anything happens to you guys, we'll stake our lives to get to you on our own, too! There's no harm in having people on your side, now is there? I'm sure you could certainly keep our seven names and faces in your-"

"Hey, Luffy!" Usopp called. "It looks like they're making Fighting Fish steak!"

"YUMMY!" Luffy exclaimed as he ran over to the sniper.

"HEY!" Sai shouted. "I'M NOT DONE!"

"Leo," Cavendish said, "we're going to be setting sail and having a party. What are you going to do?"

"I'll stay and join you guys!" Leo answered. "Besides, I can always catch a Yellow Kabu Cab home!"

"Hey, Bartolomeo," said Ideo, "how long are you gonna just lie there, crying?"

"I can't even stand~!" Bartolomeo sobbed.

Sunny with a high chance of falling rubble. On this day, the seas around Dressrosa experienced a most uncommon type of weather. The Marines could only look on in shock at how the Straw Hats, plus their allies, had managed to escape.

Fujitora only sat on the ground, a smile upon his face.

"...I guess...I don't have the right to chase you," he said. "I'm hoping to keep this under wraps, but for cleaning up one of the Government's greatest messes...I...truly thank you pirates!"

"I heard that, Issho," said Sengoku, sitting on the back of his gorilla friend.

"ACK!" Issho cried in surprise.

XXX

On Flower Hill, Kyros and Rebecca watched as the Straw Hat Grand Fleet made their escape.

"It looks like they managed to get away," Kyros said.

"That's good," Rebecca smiled. "I hope to see Lucy and Butch again, one day."

That's when she reached over and held her father's hand.

"...Is it...warm?" Rebecca asked...remembering when Kyros raised her during his time as the Thunder Soldier, and how she would always hold his hand on cold winter days.

"...Yes," Kyros smiled, tearfully. "It is...very warm."

"You're not crying, are you?" Rebecca asked in a teasing manner.

"Crying?" Kyros repeated as he wiped his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous!"

Rebecca only giggled before she looked out towards the sea...and smiled.

 _'...Thank you...all of you...!'  
_  
XXX

Back on the _Yonta Maria_...

"Okay, everybody!" Luffy shouted, holding a mug. "Our fight against the Mingo Family...ENDS IN VICTORY~!"

"CHEERS~!" everyone shouted, raising their mugs, as well.

 ** _ARROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!_** Blizzard howled along with everyone, as did Jupiter and Kumi.

Through the very odd practice of "Sons' Cups" and forces unexpected and out of their control, 7 odd and mighty warriors labeled themselves the followers of Straw Hat Luffy. After this moment, they will each grow in power until they eventually cause a great incident in historic proportions...but for the moment, that is a story no one yet knows about.

As the festivities went on, Luffy fought over a piece of Fighting Fish Steak with Sai and Abdullah, but ultimately won. Zoro was yelling at Gancho to get out of Robin's cleavage while Usopp tried to hold him back, and Zoro had his arm hooked around a reluctant Law's neck.

"Ahh~!" Luffy sighed after he swallowed his meat whole. "Man, this is some party, huh, Aika?"

No answer.

"Uhh...Aika?" Luffy asked as he looked around. "Aika? Hello?"

He soon spotted her heading up some stairs and disappearing through an open door, causing him to stare after her in concern before he got up and went after her.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Just one more chapter...just one more...!

Review, please!


	103. Opening Speech

**Ch. 103- Opening Speech**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Rita, Carla, and Lucky © Me

* * *

Color Spread: Luffy with the Straw Hat Grand Fleet leaders standing behind him while grinning.

* * *

"Aika?" Luffy asked as he opened the door to a room that had a framed portrait of Orlumbus, as well as an anchor hanging on the wall, a desk with an open logbook, and a huge bed. This was obviously Orlumbus' quarters...but where was Aika?

As Luffy looked around, he spotted something: a little tan-furred tail, sticking out from underneath the bed frame.

"Aika?" Lufy asked. "Hey, you under there?"

"No..." Aika muttered.

"Oh, okay," Luffy replied as he turned to leave, only to stop. "Hey, wait a second!" He then went back over to the bed and sat down next to it. "Aika, I'm serious! What's going on with you?"

"...I don't want you to have a grand fleet," Aika answered.

"What? Why?" Luffy asked.

"...Because..." Aika answered. "I'm afraid that...you'll never have time for me, again, now."

"Wait, you think they're gonna go sailing with us?" Luffy asked. "Aika, that's not gonna happen! I mean, I'm pretty sure they've got their own adventures and such-"

"I don't care!" Aika argued. "Just...leave me alone!"

"Aika, you're being ridiculous," Luffy said as he reached under the bed and grabbed her. "C'mon, come outside and come back to the party, will ya?!"

"No!" Aika answered as she clawed at the floor while Luffy pulled. "Let go of me! I just wanna be left alone! Stop it!"

At that moment, Robin, Usopp, and Blizzard all peeked inside the room.

"What in the world?!" Robin questioned.

"Luffy, what are you doing?!" Usopp asked. "Leave Aika alone!"

 _"Don't pull on her!"_ Blizzard shouted.

At that moment, Aika growled before she turned around and bit Luffy's hand, causing him to yell out in surprise more than pain. When she let go, she scurried back underneath the bed, even further than before. Luffy only blinked in surprise at what had just happened, for in all the time he had known Aika, even if it wasn't very long, she had never bitten him before, or any of the other Straw Hats for that matter.

"Come on, Luffy," Robin said as she took Luffy by his other hand and led him out of the room while Blizzard stared at the bed with an almost knowing look.

XXX

A moment later, Law is seen wrapping Luffy's hand in some bandages while the party kept going.

"I can't believe that Aika actually bit me," Luffy said. "She's never done that to me, before."

"That's really weird," Usopp said.

"Don't you know what they say about cornered animals?" Zoro asked. "They always bite back, no matter the situation."

"Why did she bite you, anyway?" Franky inquired.

"She said something about me not having enough time for her anymore," Luffy answered. "I don't know why she would say that, though."

 _"That is weird,"_ Kumi added. _"Why would Aika say something like that?"_

"She's just being a spoiled brat," Zoro spoke up.

"Zoro!" Robin chided. "Why would you say that?!"

"What?!" Zoro questioned. "You know that I'm right!" He then pointed to Bartolomeo and the other party-goers. "Whether Aika likes it or not, we need these weirdos in the long run! We're in the New World, now, and that means we're gonna be having a lot of big-time pirates coming after us, after especially after we beat Doflamingo!"

"He's right," Law added. "We're not supposed to be playing nursemaid. After everything that's happened, we've more than likely earned the wrath of Kaido, by now."

"Who cares?" Luffy asked. "I've already got one Emperor mad at me. What's one more to deal with?"

"You obviously don't understand the severity of our situation," Usopp said with comical tears in his eyes.

"If Aika was gonna give us this much of a problem over something that's beyond our control," Zoro began, "then maybe we should call Smoker and have him come pick her and Kumi up!"

"Hey!" Luffy shouted. "Are you crazy?!"

 _"Luffy, if I may?"_ Blizzard asked as he approached Luffy. _"I think I know the REAL reason why Aika's acting like this."  
_  
"You do?" Luffy asked.  
 _  
"Think about it, Luffy,"_ Blizzard answered. _"When everybody was running around Dressrosa, fighting with the Doflamingo Family, where was she?"  
_  
"...On the sidelines," Luffy realized.

 _"That's right,"_ Blizzard said. _"Luffy, it's not that Aika's afraid of you not spending time with her. I think she's more afraid of becoming useless to us."  
_  
"But...she's not useless," Luffy answered. "I mean...she can probably help out with chores and all that stuff! She can be like our cabin girl!"

 _"I don't mean like that!"_ Blizzard shouted. "Luffy, don't you get it?! She wants to help us out in our battles! Why do you think she kept running to you the whole time?!"

"She...wants to fight?" Luffy asked. "But...but she's just a kid!"

 _"A kid, yes,"_ Blizzard answered, _"but she's a kid with great potential."  
_  
"That's actually not a bad idea," Zoro said. "It's about time she starts pulling her own weight."

"But...I don't want Aika to fight with us!" Luffy shouted. "I'm her Big Brother, now, and that means I have to protect her!"

 _"You can't protect her, forever, Luffy,"_ Blizzard countered, causing the Straw Hat Captain to glare at him.

"...What was that?" Luffy growled.

 _"You heard me,"_ Blizzard hissed with a glare of his own. "You can't protect Aika in every battle you have!"

"You shut up!" Luffy barked.

 _"Oh, real mature, Luffy!"_ Blizzard argued. _"That's your answer to everything, isn't it?! Telling someone to shut up! You know that I'm right! As much as you wanna be, you can't always be there for Aika!"_

"Oh, yeah?!" Luffy questioned. "Who says?!"

 _"Stop being so STUBBORN!"_ Blizzard yelled. _"If you're really Aika's brother, then you should think about how SHE feels, not about how you feel!"  
_  
Luffy gasped in surprise at this.

 _"Look, Luffy,"_ Blizzard began, _"I know it's harsh...but I'm being realistic, here. What if something happens during a fight? What if we're caught up in a battle that Aika gets separated from us and she gets caught by an enemy?! What if she can't defend herself?! SHE COULD DIE, LUFFY! JUST LIKE FIRE FIST DID!"_

Upon hearing that...Luffy momentarily thought back to when Ace protected from Akainu's magma fist.

"...Ace...!" he whispered, sadly.

 _"...I'm sorry I had to bring that up, Luffy,"_ Blizzard apologized. _"Believe me, I want Aika to live out her childhood as long and happy as she would like, but...let's face it: if she's staying with us, that means her childhood's gonna have to cut short. Aika's gonna have to learn to fend for herself, sooner or later...and that goes for Kumi, too."_

Kumi only tilted her head at this while Luffy only sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Dammit," he cursed. "This is all Akainu's fault...what did Aika ever do to him?!"

"To him," Robin started, "the fact that Dragon is her father is a good enough excuse to hunt down an innocent child like her."

"And the kid's with us, now," Franky added. "She's gonna have to shape-up, since she's staying."

"Well...what should I do, then?" Luffy asked.

"That's easy," Blizzard replied. "Just train her, Luffy."

"What?" Luffy asked.

 _"You know, like how Rayleigh trained you during the two years,"_ Blizzard said. _"Remember? You said that when you were guys were being chased by Auguste and his men, she used Conqueror's Haki in the forest."_

"That was just a little bit of Conqueror's Haki," Luffy rebuked. "It only managed to knock out at least 10 Marines."

 _"It's still something,"_ Blizzard pointed out.

"You know, Aika does already know Observation Haki," Zoro noted. "With a little more training, she could learn Armaments' Haki, too."

"Yeah!" Usopp added. "Maybe I can help her hone her Observation Haki more with dodge training!"

"What do you think, Luffy?" Franky asked.

"...You guys are right," Luffy answered. "As much as I wanna be, I can't be there for Aika, all the time." He then put his hand on the scar on his chest. "I don't wanna lose her...not like how I lost Ace...and I just got Sabo back, too."

Upon hearing this, everyone smiled.

"So...can you guys go get her so I can tell her myself?" Luffy asked.

 _"Sure, Luffy, hang on,"_ Blizzard replied as he went to go get her.

XXX

Another few moments later, Blizzard came back, carrying Aika by the scruff of her neck. For some reason, though, his face was covered in comical scratches.

 _"Heh,"_ Jupiter smirked. _"What's the matter, Snowflake? Can't handle a runt like her?"_

"Shut up,"

Blizzard hissed as he put Aika down at Luffy's feet. The Honshu Wolf Girl looked up at her brother, who smiled at her warmly.

"Hey, Aika," he greeted, kindly.

"...Hey," Aika answered, not looking her half-brother in the eye. "I...I'm sorry I bit you."

"Eh, it's fine," Luffy said. "I barely felt it really, but...that's now what I wanted to talk to you."

Aika only looked up at Luffy, who knelt down in front of her.

"Aika...is it true?" he asked. "Do you actually think you're useless?"

A pause...but then Aika sniffled and sighed.

"Yeah," she said, tears already forming in her eyes, "and I don't just think I'm useless...I AM useless! All I ever did was run away when things were looking bad...but I don't wanna do that, anymore! I wanna help you! I wanna help you fight so you won't abandon me!"

"...Oh, Aika," Usopp said, sadly. "Poor kid."

"Aika, that won't happen," Luffy reassured as he pulled his little half-sister into a hug. "You know I'd never abandon you."

Aika only sniffled in response.

"But...if you want," Luffy started, "I can make you and Kumi pirates-in-training."

Upon hearing that, the two pups gasped.

"Pirates-in-training?" Aika asked. "Really?!"

"Yep!" Luffy answered as he punched a fist into his palm. "I'll teach you how to fight so you don't always have to depend on me, okay?"

A pause...but then, Aika transformed into her human form and hugged Luffy tightly around his neck.

"YES!" she cheered. "THANK YOU, BIG BROTHER, THANK YOU!"

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "No problem, kiddo! Now then, how about we go and enjoy the party?"

"Yeah!" Aika nodded before she ran to join the festivities.  
 _  
"Hey, Aika! Wait up!"_ Kumi called as she followed her.

Luffy smiled as he watched the two girls go off to have fun with the others while Blizzard walked up and put his paw on his shoulder.

 _"You're doing the right thing, Luffy,"_ the wolf-dog reassured.

"...I hope so," Luffy said, his smile disappearing, but then... **Grrrrrwwwll~!** "Ugh...I'm still hungry~!"

On that, he ran to go eat some more.

"Hey! Save some for me!" he shouted.

"You kidding?!" Sai questioned. "You already had like 7 helpings!"

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the palace of Dressrosa...

 **"Not finding a list of smugglers...but there were obvious signs it was all stolen..."  
**  
"As I thought..."

Behind the walls of the palace...there is a mysterious figure wearing a top hat, and on his shoulder...is a little pigeon with a fur coat draped over his shoulders, just like his master.

"All of the military weapons left in the underground port were stolen after the incident concluded," the shadowy figure said, speaking into a Transponder Snail. "That's a lot of material. This was clearly the work of an organization."  
 **  
"The Revolutionary Army, perhaps?"**

"Had to be them. Well, we're done here. Might as well come back."

 **KOCHEP!** The snail hung up.

"What an obvious bunch, those Revolutionaries."

"Yes, indeed! You absolutely right, boss!"

"Just like you, eh, Spandam?"

"HUH?! SO HARSH!"

It is revealed that the man beside the mysterious figure is indeed Spandam, only now, the swelling he had gotten as a result of Robin pummeling him had gone down, not to mention he is able to walk again, despite her snapping his spine in two. He now wears a gray pinstriped suit with a white bowler hat, as well as a fur coat draped on his shoulders.

"Let's get going," said the top-hat wearing man as he stood up and walked away. "Come on, Hattori."

 **Koo-karoo!** The pigeon cooed.

This is a land of tragedy. One after the other, the strings of darkness had dangled overhead, each represent a tragedy befallen. So the people stile their tears to the rhythm of the beat that resounds above the fray...or more likely, Viola's sensual flamenco dancing. Thus, the curtains are drawn on nameless scene, long, sad, and without fanfare, leaving only the truth in your ears: the king has returned, and only peace lies ahead.

 **"I would like to propose a suggestion to you, good people of Dressrosa,"** King Riku announced, and not long after, King Gancho and Mansherry appeared.

"Well, I suppose this is our cue!" Gancho exclaimed before he spoke into the Microphone Transponder Snail. **"I am Gancho, the Chief Tonta of the Tontatta Tribe! And this is my precious daughter!"**

"Hi, everybody!"

Mansherry greeted. **"I'm Princess Mansherry!"  
**  
"SO CUTE~!" the townspeople exclaimed.

Not too far from them, Leo is seen, speaking to some construction workers.

"You want us to build this, Leo?" asked one of them.

"Yeah, that's right!" Leo answered.

XXX

After the celebration, King Riku is back in the palace, looking at a letter.

"Ah," he said. "I forgot, the Reverie is this year, and it's coming soon!"

"Many nations are already preparing for it," Tank added.

XXX

Out in the marketplace, Rebecca and Mansherry are seen at the Fabiola Bakery, where Stella and Carla greet her.

"2 dozen Flower Buns, please!" Rebecca said.

"Coming up!" Stella answered.

"Here you go!" Carla added, holding a tray of Flower Buns. "Fresh from the oven, too!"

XXX

In another part of town, everyone is watching Leo and the construction works erecting three special statues: one of Kyros, one of "Lucy", and one of Usopp...in the shocked face he used to startle Sugar.

Those who visit this land may find themselves surprised by the adorable sight of precious little Tontattas naturally coexisting with the people of this country. This is the nation of love, passion...and fairies...Dressrosa.

XXX

Concurrently, out on the stormy seas, a Marine fleet is on its way to Impel Down...to carry off a certain gang of prisoners.

"Once this escort is over," said Fujitora, eating another bowl of ramen, "I plan on going traveling for a while. After all, I can't show my face around any Marine base unless I have Straw Hat and Law with me."

"Hmph!" Sengoku scoffed, also eating ramen. "Stubborn fool. One word of apology, and Sakazuki would get to keep his pride!"

"Yes," Fujitora answered, "but where would mine be?"

Upon hearing that, Sengoku burst into laughter.

"Good point!" he exclaimed.

XXX

Down in the brig...a familiar voice is heard, snickering.

"...It was Fujitora...he's a real dumb-ass, Tsuru."

Tsuru sat before the very cell of Doflamingo, himself...the madman wrapped up and pinned to the floor by seastone shackles.

"That was your last chance!" he shouted. "If he had just sided with and helped me kill those little fuckers...then it wouldn't have come to this! Don't you see? I'M the one who was holding the reins...the reins on all the monsters in the New World! You shouldn't have taken me down...mark my words, you will rue this mistake!"

"Enough, Joker," said Tsuru. "Don't give me any of your pathetic gab. The play-pretend world where 'this and that' might happen doesn't exist. The only reality is the result of what happened...and you lost. Accept it."

"Hehe...hehehehehehe!" Doflamingo laughed. "Oh...there's no getting the best of you, is there, you old bitch?"

"Well, it takes a thief to know a thief," Tsuru replied. "What happens in this world of pirates, now?"

"Now that's the question I should be asking you, don't you think?" Doflamingo asked. "What do you think happens to monsters who have lost their food and the leash is severed, hmm? Who's standing atop this sea, now?! Who rules the New World, Tsuru?! The Four Emperors?! The Seven Warlords?! Perhaps even those bastards of the Worst Generation?! But then there are you guys...the so-called 'forces of justice': the Marines who reign supreme! And then there's the Revolutionary Army, led by Straw Hat Luffy's old man! The will of the people is stocked with fighters to be reckoned with!" On that, he began writhing around in his chains. "And the people of 'D' who have smoldered away beneath the currents of history...WHEN will THEY show themselves, and where?! Who will aid whom?! Who will betray whom?! WHY DON'T YOU TELL THOSE CELESTRIAL DRAGONS IN MARIESJOIS THAT THEY WILL BE DRAGGED THEIR LOFTY PERCH! It's been 25 years since Gold Roger became the first man to conquer the entire Grand Line! His rival, Whitebeard sat before the throne, but never actually claimed it! And what about now?! The number of pirates has swelled, but there's still just ONE SEAT, SITTING EMPTY! DO YOU SEE WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS, TSURU?! MY DEFEAT HAS ONLY KICKED OFF THE GREATEST BATTLE FOR POWER IN THE HISTORY OF ALL PIRATE-KIND! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

Tsuru only glared at Doflamingo's mad cackling.

"So...am I going to Impel Down?" the former Warlord asked. "If I am, at least get me a subscription to the daily paper! At least then, I'll have some entertainment! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

XXX

Outside, a ship is nearing the Marine fleet from behind.

"Captain!" a man called. "I see 4 battleships! But...there's an overwhelming cast aboard them! It's almost like they're gonna bring down a country! All this, just for an escort?! Well, I suppose that's Doflamingo for ya! Looks like Joker's as good as gone. Should we back to Kaido, Captain Jack?"

"Hell no, a huge, burly figure answered, much to the underling's confusion. "Of course we're going to seize Joker, you dumb-ass! Who the fucking hell do you think I am?!"

"EEP!" the man squeaked in fright.

XXX

Back with Luffy and company, the party had ended and everyone gone their separate ways. Now, Luffy's team is on their way to Zou on Bartolomeo's ship...only...

"Are you kidding me?!" Usopp asked. "Look at this thing! It looks like Luffy, two years ago!"

Indeed...the Barto Club's ship was modeled after Luffy, before the two years, and even had the _Going Merry's_ head as the kitchen, and Chopper's face as the captain's quarters. It was even called the _Going Luffy-Senpai_!

"Thanks, Usopp-senpai!" Bartolomeo said.

"IT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT!" Usopp barked. "...Actually, adding the _Merry's_ head was a nice touch, I will admit, but still, this is weird!"

In a glass dome, there was a piece of Luffy's Vivre Card from Sabo, and it was wriggling towards the edge.

"And the Vivre Card points to..." Bartolomeo began as he and Gambia pointed their hands to Luffy. "LUFFY- _SENPAI_!"

"Yo," Luffy greeted, causing the rest of the Barto Club to weep.

"Welcome to our humble ship, O great Luffy-senpai!" Bartolomeo wailed. "I...I can't believe you're actually on board!"

"WE ARE NOT WORTHY~!" the Barto Club members cried.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Luffy laughed.

"Oh, great, just what we need," Usopp deadpanned. "MORE weirdos."

"I'm sure glad that Big Brother Sabo made you that Vivre Card, Big Brother," Aika said, sitting on Luffy's shoulders.

"It sure was," Luffy replied.

Earlier, the Straw Hat Grand Fleet, and even Bellamy, had taken a piece of the Vivre Card from Luffy (who had fattened himself up on all the food during the party at the time), promising to meet again should the time arise.

"Man, that party sure was fun," Luffy said, sitting on a barrel. "I really liked those guys."

 _"They weren't too bad, I guess,"_ Blizzard added.

"Hurry up and get us to Zou, Bartolomeo," Law said, sitting on a couch with Jupiter.

 _"Yeah, and while you're at it, get me some more of that Fighting Fish meat,"_ Jupiter added.

"I wonder Sanji's been doing since he, Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Momonosuke left," Usopp spoke up.

"You think they'll be okay?" asked Aika, worriedly.

"Ah, relax, Aika!" Luffy answered. "If I know Nami, and I do, I know she and the others made it to Zou without a hitch! I didn't pick her as our navigator for nothing, you know!"

"I'm more worried about Big Mom chasing them," Franky added.

"Hey, Luffy, check this out," Zoro said, holding a newspaper. "It says here our bounties went up."

"No way!" Luffy exclaimed. "Really?!"

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" Bartolomeo piped up. "They went up during the days you were resting up! Don't worry, though! I got the wanted posters in my quarters!"

On that, the Barto Club literally rolled out the red carpet for the Straw Hats.

"Just follow me!" Bartolomeo exclaimed. "Oh, and by the way, Trafalgar. I threw yours and Beastly Bird's out, but you guys are up to 500 million and 430 thousand each!"

"Thanks," Law said. "Not that we care, anyway."

XXX

In Bartolomeo's quarters, it is revealed that he had framed the Straw Hats' new wanted posters, and next to that are random pictures.

"Feast your eyes on these puppies!" Bartolomeo declared.

"You framed them?!" Usopp questioned.

"Yep! And your autographs, too!" said Bartolomeo.

Luffy's autograph simply said "Me", followed by Zoro's "autograph", which was simply the word "Sword", followed by Usopp's, which was a doodle of the sniper, then Franky's autograph, which said "TO MY BRO", followed by his signature star, followed by Robin's autograph, which was a picture of a rooster with her name signed on it, and following that are Blizzard's, Aika's, and Kumi's autographs...which were were just a set of paw prints.

"Whoa! Check mine out!" Luffy said as he pointed to his updated wanted poster, which was him, smiling at the camera while holding out his hand, just like his previous one, only this one was taken at Fishman Island. "500 million! So cool!"

"Well, you are really cool, Big Brother," Aika smiled.

 **STRAW HAT LUFFY  
BOUNTY: 500 MILLION B  
**  
"Look at mine," Zoro smirked at his new wanted poster, too, which had him wearing his bandanna around his head. "Hey! Anyone got any booze to celebrate?!"

 **PIRATE HUNTER ZORO  
BOUNTY: 320 MILLION B  
**  
"Oh, my," Robin said as she looked at her wanted poster, which had a picture of her, waving her hands while preparing to use an attack. "Mine went up, too."

"Gotta say, though," Zoro said as he put his arms around his girlfriend's shoulders, "that's not a bad picture."

"Oh, Zoro," Robin chuckled.

 **DEVIL CHILD NICO ROBIN  
BOUNTY: 130 MILLION B  
**  
"Ah, c'mon, man!" Franky complained as he looked at his wanted poster...which was really a picture of the General Franky. "Just 94 million?! And that's not even me! That's the General Franky!"

 **CYBORG FRANKY  
BOUNTY: 94 MILLION B  
**  
 _"Huh,"_ Blizzard muttered as he looked at his new wanted poster, which was of him, growling viciously as he had cuts on his cheek and hindquarters, obviously taken during his fight with Rita. _"400 thousand. Not bad."  
_  
 **WHITE WOLF BLIZZARD  
BOUNTY: 400 THOUSAND B**

"HOLY CRAP!" Usopp cried as he looked at his wanted poster, which was of him being held up by Hajrudin, showing his bloodied face. "I actually have a bounty AND they're showing my face for the first! I don't believe it! They're gonna be gunning for me, now! Although as terrifying as this is, I'm actually happy! I just wish they took a better picture!"

 **GOD USOPP  
BOUNTY: 200 MILLION B**

"HEY!" Franky shouted as he began to strangle the hapless sniper. "What gives?! How come yours is so much higher?! I'm the only one under 100 million! That sucks!"

"W-wait, Franky!" Usopp gagged. "Nami and the others got a raise, too! Calm down!"

"Hey, look at Sanji!" Aika called as she pointed to Sanji's poster, which was of him smiling with hearts in his eyes as he frolicked in the Mermaid Cove.

"Hey, it's not a sketch anymore!" Luffy said. "Ha! Look at how dumb he looks!"  
 **  
BLACK LEG SANJI  
BOUNTY: 177 MILLION B**

"Oh!" Aika chirped. "It's Big Sis Nami!"

"...Whoa...!" Luffy whispered as he stared at Nami's poster, which was just her taking another glamour shot.

"Where the hell did THIS come from?!" Usopp asked.

"...Uh...Luffy?" Zoro asked. "Your nose is bleeding."

"Wha...?" Luffy asked, his nostrils gushing blood.

 **CAT BURGLAR NAMI  
BOUNTY: 66 MILLION B  
** _  
"Here's Chopper's new poster,"_ Blizzard said as he spotted Chopper, eating the sweets on Fishman Island in his Brain Point form. _"...Ooh...just 100 Berries."_

"Poor Chopper,"

Kumi added.

 **COTTON CANDY LOVER CHOPPER  
BOUNTY: 100 B  
**  
And finally, they saw Brook's wanted poster...which was really a flyer for his last concert.

"This is just one of his concert posters!" Usopp complained.

 **SOUL KING BROOK  
BOUNTY: 83 MILLION BERRIES**

"In addition to those who displayed their menace especially well in this battle," said Bartolomeo, "everyone got a minimum bump of 50 million Berries! Including us!"

"Kumi and I are the only ones who didn't get bounties, though," Aika pointed out.

 _"Well, that's probably for the best,"_ Kumi replied.

"...Hmm?" Aika hummed as she noticed something. "Hey...look at Sanji's poster!"

Under Sanji's picture, everyone saw the words "ONLY ALIVE" printed.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "The bounty's only valid if he's taken alive?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin asked.

"I dunno," Zoro answered.

"Hey, maybe he's in trouble with some girl!" Usopp quipped, causing everyone to laugh. However...Blizzard was the only one who didn't laugh, but instead stared at the poster with worry.  
 _  
'...There it is again,'_ he thought. _'That weird feeling in the pit of my stomach...every time I feel it, I just know something bad's gonna happen...so what's up with Sanji, this time?'_  
 **  
TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

...I did it...it's finally finished! I finally finished Dressrosa, and it's all thanks to the support from you guys! Thank you so much for standing by me this whole time! *hugs you all*

Anyway, now that I'm done with this baby, I'm gonna be taking a week-long break before I start the Silver Mine Arc. Until them, I'm gonna kick back. :)

Review, please!


End file.
